The Way To Your Heart - The Long Way Home
by NaruHinaRyu
Summary: Hinata was successfully kidnapped at 6, Naruto lost his first true friend. How will this change things? They face new trials & challenges, many Twists. Can they overcome them, find each other & find the way home? What is home anyway? A place,family or one that accepts you. This is how THEY find out & make it home. Ninja AU-Please read 1st AN for more info/FAQ. Give it a chance
1. Prologue - The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & all rights belong to author/creator Masashi Kishimoto, Jump Shonen, Viz media et all. I do not own anything related to Naruto, I just take the characters out to play. This is done strictly for fun. If I owned them I would be enjoying the money, not writing fanfictions.

 **The Way to Your Heart. The Long Way Home**.

"-Character's talking"

 _-Character's thinking—_

 _ **Please read this chapter's author Note at the end of the chapter.**_ Even if you don't read other AN, please read this first one. It will give you a better understanding of the story. Please always review and let me know what you think! Thanks, continued at the bottom.

Prologue- The Big Night

A small dark haired girl, no older than 5-6 years old, ran through the forest in the dark night. She giggled. Her excitement was palpable. She reached the tallest tree.

 _-Best day ever_!- She took a deep breath. She had to calm down, her master would be here soon.

She waited behind the largest tree. Still Smiling. Even if she hadn't done it much in the past, she couldn't help herself. Everything was so different here.

She looked up and took a deep breath "uwaaa"

So many new and wonderful things. Things she had never even imagined. Everything was vibrant, grand and so, so tempting. She looked up again. She couldn't even see the top of the tree. And the stars! There were so many. So, bright and beautiful. It was just amazing. She hugged the tree. She wanted to climb it badly; but she knew she couldn't get distracted. Her master was coming back. But the sights, the smells made it hard to stay focused. Being outside after so long was exhilarating.

"sigh" She took another deep breath. She had to stay focused for now. Everything depended on her. Master said so. She just had to wait for him. She knew better than to disappoint him.

This trip was the best, the most fun, she ever had. Every day was better than the last. Today was simply the best. Konoha was amazing. The festival was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Yes, the best, indeed.

"He, he, he" She giggled again. It was hard to believe things finally turned her way. She smiled, inhaling the tree's smell again. Wonderful. She couldn't remember feeling this, this… Happy?

Yes, this was her opportunity. A chance to put an end to her suffering, a new start. Master promised. As hard as it was to believe that her chance had finally come, she would not waste it. Finally, after…

She shook her head, better not think about that. Everything depended on this. She needed to be calm. She could not fail. She would not fail. She knew she couldn't go back to Master. Her fear glued her to the spot. She kept repeating like a mantra. _-Freedom and a new beginning away from Master_ -

She shivered. She didn't want to think about Master. She had to focus. She was glad Master asked her to stay with the stranger. To pretend they didn't know each other if they saw each other. The stranger didn't care where she went, as long as, she was out of his way. That was the most freedom she had ever had. She took advantage of it and explored everything Konoha had to offer, away from master.

She smiled as she remembered it all.

She wondered how much longer it would be. She hugged herself, hoping it wouldn't be much longer. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to blow it. But waiting made her nerves come back. The activity during the last few days did not let her think too much about it, but waiting here….

She nervously hugged herself. She enjoyed the feel of her new clothes. Everything she had was brand new; her haircut, her clothes. Her night yukata was so fancy. She had never seen anything so elegant or felt anything so soft and clean. Yet Master said it was a simple sleeping yukata, not fancy.

She shrugged. She had never worn anything like it before, so she enjoyed it. And her hair, it was cut so pretty. She didn't recognize herself. She looked the part of a princess. The first of many more great things to come, according to master. Although just to be away from him would be the greatest gift she could think of. She almost sighed again. A sound alerted her to his presence. Her master was finally back.

He stepped into the clearing, next to her tree, effortlessly. Walking with the confidence of years of commanding and subjugating others. Her tall, dark master looked down to her. He was a tall dark skin man with white hair, black emotionless eyes. Dressed in all gray, carrying an empty knapsack in his waist. He assessed her as usual with his cold eyes. The girl couldn't help the shiver that went through her. Her fear had returned tenfold, now that Master was here. The excitement was all gone now. She just wanted to escape unscathed, to run away from those hated eyes and start anew.

He looked at her, always enjoying the fear he caused. He didn't enjoy much, except that fear. The submission. He smiled; a calculated smile. A smile that never reassured and always made his property, his underlings feel worse. Just the way he liked it. Power was its own drug and he enjoyed it immensely. They were all a means to an end. To strengthen Kumo, for the glorious future of Kumo; and himself.

"To think, clothes can make such a change. You look like you are worth something. You could pass for a person even. Humm. Aren't you going to say something? Today will be the start of your new life. One mission and you will finally earn your keep. You will serve your country and finally be worth something. Are you ready little one?"

"Yes, master" She nodded as she answered softly.

"You should be proud. Yes, today, your life will change. From nothing to princess"

She shivered at the sound of his voice. It terrified her. Past lessons resurfaced, when he picked up that condescending tone.

"Yes master" she couldn't help the shivers that kept running through her.

Another rustling sound. She turned. The stranger who had dressed like a merchant; was now dressed in all black. He came to the clearing carrying a large sack over his shoulder. She noticed it matched the one her master carried, but this one was full. He set it down, as her master put his empty one next to it.

"Ah. Success. Congratulations are in order" master said.

"Was there ever any doubt? Pfft. Ya hired me 'cause I'm the best recruit in Kumo" the stranger boasted confidently. "It's your show now. We don't have much time though. So, ya best get your ass moving"

"Patience, you must learn patience. Everything must be perfect, for my plan to work. Don't doubt me. I don't appreciate your skepticism..." The master turns towards the girl. "It's your turn my dear"

"Whatev', as long as ya pay me, we good" the stranger said as he rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree.

"Come my dear, don't be nervous. It is your turn to shine"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

*~~~Girl's POV~~~*

"Yes master" I go close to the master as he opens the bag. I'm shocked, there is an unconscious girl inside. I realize she looks just like me or should I say, I look like her. Is that the plan? Am I supposed to be her? Am I going to pretend to be a princess? How can I…? I can't question the master, but he must know I won't be able to fool her family. I shiver again.

"I...I... I…" My nerves betray me. "I don't understand, what..." I whisper before I realized what I said.

"Come little one, we don't have time for this. It is time to earn your reward. It's what you want, right? A chance at freedom, a new identity" He says as he pulls & cuts multiple chunks of the unconscious girl's hair. Her hair looks so horrible now. I stare, frozen in place. _-Oh, please, don't let him cut mine-_ He then pries her mouth open, pulls several teeth and draws a couple of vials of blood.

"COME ON. NOW!" his tone allows no hesitation

"Yes master" I whisper. That tone terrifies me. I know what will happen if I don't obey. I would rather be the princess, than the subject of the master's punishments. So, I approach him. He attaches the hair to mine, pours the blood over my arms and yukata. He then looks at me, smiles and says

"Open your mouth"

 _-No-_ I don't want him to pull my teeth. I have lost so many during punishment sessions, and only have a few left. But I can't disobey. I open my mouth. I brace myself.

"I didn't leave that many in there, did I?" He pulls my remaining teeth.

He smiles again; as he gives me the other girl's teeth.

"Are you cold little one?" He mocks me. I hadn't noticed how much I was shivering.

-Don't cry. It's a new life away from him. Few teeth are nothing-

"Put them in your mouth" He commands, smiling again. He enjoys my discomfort. But I did as I was told. My fear of the punishment always won. "Come on, just think when they find you, they will re-implant them. You are a perfect copy, my masterpiece. You will finally get your new life. Amazing mission, ne?" I just nod my head in agreement. To shocked to say anything else. He points to the sack, so I step in it.

"You're one sadistic bastard. You know" the stranger comments as he chuckles slouched against a tree.

"This is just business. For the glory of Kumo" The master looks down at me again. "One more thing little one" He ties my hands, my mouth and covers my eyes with another rag. I notice writing on my blindfold, but I can't read. Everything goes dark and it's making me nervous. I feel him pull the sack up.

-What have I gotten into—

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

*~~~No POV~~~*

"Now remember; from now on you will be the princess. Act the part, little one. The old you will disappear forever" The master ties the sack after enveloping the girl. All he can think is perfection.

 _-At least that little bitch will useful for something. Now for this fool_ -

"When they get close to you, you will drop her at the location, we discussed. Understood"

The stranger moves away from the tree. He saunters over to the master. Leans forward and whispers in his ear so the girl can't hear "You mean, drop her off the cliff" He leans back again. "Is the drop going to be enough to do the job and to fool them as well, I wonder? But it's your show. At least, it gives us time to escape. I will make my escape as they try to grab the bag and you escape now. Just make sure you keep your end of the deal. I'm as loyal to Kumo as the next soldier. But you better keep your promise. I want my money and more importantly I want my promotion. I want the raikage to know ma name"

"Oh, he will remember you. I think, you will be surprised how well it will work. As long, as everything goes according to my plan. It will be perfect. Now go on, make sure they can see you and follow you. Buy me time for my escape with the princess here"

"Whatever, just have my payment ready"

"Oh, don't worry. You will get your reward, as promised" The master watches them leave as he smirks

 _-Moron-_

He almost smiled in the idiot's face as he thought of the real plan. He turns with the real prize in his hands; speeding along with the drugged princess. He rushes to return to Konoha, after all the ambassador from Kumo must be above all suspicion.

Getting out of the village had been hard, getting back in was much easier. Once the alarms were raised, they were looking for people escaping and going out, not coming back in. The hard part had been fooling his tail with the stone clone he left behind, but he had done it. He was sure his tail was sent by his counterpart Danzo, but he had even outsmarted him. His smile grew as he quietly slipped into his hotel and dispelled the stone clone.

He could hear alarms and hear frantic activity on the streets. He had told his servant to prepare for the return home as the negotiations had reached a stalemate. They got their measly herbs and both sides got some small concessions. But there was never going to be a true game changing agreement. This mission had one real purpose and here it was. Let them keep their small trinket, he got the big prize. He wished he had time to contact his informants, but Danzo kept tailing him. And he would not risk such an important mission for some information he could obtain later.

He admires his handiwork. He injects the girl again, before sealing her in a special scroll. He carefully stores it in his large diplomatic scroll keeper. The master smirks, as he thinks of his plan. A pity he won't be able to watch the results first hand. Ah, to see the face of the moron and everyone else. But he must not be implicated. He will remain above it all. Besides, that idiot and his slave will never realize what happened.

He pours himself some sake, relaxing. _"To success"_ Truly smiling as he contemplates the perfection of his plan. He selected that slave; after obtaining sketches of the princess. Quite the lookalike. After the moron got her new clothes and haircut. The resemblance was truly impressive. He had put the timed explosive tag in the blindfold, ensuring it would be the closest to her eyes when it went off. They needed to be destroyed. The moron would also perish in the explosion. The young were so easy to manipulate. He recruited the moron from the Raikage's too eager troops. He was willing to do anything to FastTrack his career and be a hero. Idiot true patriots remain in the shadows, moving the pieces.

A loud boom was heard in the distance.

"For Kumo" He raises his glass again. He smirks as he envisions the scene. The tag was over her eyes ensuring their complete destruction. The traces of the princess's blood, hair and teeth combined with the mangled, burnt corpse pieces should be more than enough to convince them of the death of the princess. It will appear that the kidnapper choose death over capture and failure; taking the Hyuga Heiress with him. He smirks. Nobody looks for what has already been found.

He raised his glass one last time. "To fools and half-truths" He smirked. _-It's not like I lied. I just omitted an insignificant detail. They will get what was promised; just posthumously. She will be free, a princess forever & he will be posthumously promoted, a hero to Kumo. And I will leave through the front door-_

Yes, he will leave, after giving his condolences to his hosts. And again, he thinks –Perfection-

Ps-Don't worry those were Hinata's baby/milk teeth. They will come back.

 **PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **AN** : I'm new here and hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think. I hope it wasn't too boring but it's the prologue, the main characters are barely in it. This will be my version, my spin of a successful Hinata kidnap, what happens after and how she returns. I have many ideas and hope I can express them well. So, read and review. Please let me know what you think. Anything will do.

This will be strict _**NaruHIna centric**_ story. Obviously, AU. The kidnap will cause a ripple effect and will have consequences. So, don't expect everything to go cannon. Things will be different. If you can't handle that maybe you should skip the story, but leave a review even negative ones will increase the count. The story is about Naruto  & Hinata since both are listed as main characters. This is not just about Hinata. I will try to keep the characters IC as much as possible, but they will mature from their experiences.

The story will **have a bit of everything**. Most of the angst is at the beginning. But there will be angst. There will also be adventure, humor and romance (of course). Not much romance at first for obvious reasons. All cannon pairings (except maybe Shino, not sure). If you don't like that refer to the paragraph above.

It is rated M for gory scenes, adult situations, mentions of child abuse/child slavery, possible lemons (way, way, way in the future) and freedom to write whatever I like. This is NOT a Hinatarape fic. It will have dark elements and suggestive elements. But it is not a rape fic. I will label gore scenes for people that don't want to read that.

I like fluff a lot. So eventually tons of fluff too. I don't want to get stuck in a single note. Again, review and let me know what you like or don't. This story will have some big twist. I doubt anyone can predict, so read and give it a try before you think you know what it is about.

The story is mine. All the twists are mine. I have read tons of story however and seen more anime's than I can count. I use different things/elements for inspiration. So, some things might be similar or inspired by something else. But if you think this is taken directly or word for word from some other story. Please let me know so I can check the story out and adjust accordingly. I don't want to rip off anybody.

There will not be many OC's in the story, but by necessity there will be some. The only big, relevant or important one is the Master of course, which you just met. He is a Kumo warhawk. (what if Kumo had a Danzo-like character). But even he will not be in the forefront all the time. He is an important villain, but the story will focus on Naruto and Hinata. So, don't despair.

It might be a little slow at first, but hang on things will speed up after the first several chapters/first arc. I like things that make sense and try to make it reasonable. Let me now, if I succeed.

Finally: Next two chapters are what happened the day before the kidnapping; before jumping back to the story. I will try to post every couple of weeks or sooner, but have full time job/life that take priority but I don't want to leave you hanging. I will do it as fast as possible. Hope you enjoy it!

Read & Review. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with cherry on top. Reviews make me write faster.

 **ADDENDUM:**

Story so far

A-Prologue

B-The Day before (age 6)

C-Arc 1 Aftermath, growing up, academy, escape (ages 6-11)

D- Arc 2 Growth and new (ages 11-14)

E-Arc 3 Reunion (not started yet) (age 14)


	2. Chapter 1- The Day Before -Part 1

**The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home**

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or any copyright. As much as I wish I did, I'm sure it's good money. If I did, girls would have had a better role in general. Specially Hinata. I do this for fun.

Hope you like it. The protagonists finally show up! Please let me know what you think. The good, the bad & the ugly don't care. More AN at the bottom.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking-_

The day before-Part 1:

She woke up, slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes still red from all the crying she did, until sleep finally overtook her. She sighed as she remembered her father's words. He was never happy with what she did. She was trying very hard, but it just never seemed to be enough. Did he hate her?

She sighed again. She had to get ready for the day whether she wanted to or not. They had important guests coming. Her father had told her some Kumo representatives were coming, while he chastised her again. Stressed the importance of being on her best behavior. To not shame the Hyuga. She sighed. She wished she could stay in bed or stay in her mother's dayroom. She turned her head as she got up. She saw the red bundle next to her bed and smiled. Yes, today was also the day she would repay his kindness. She wanted to thank him again and the festival was the perfect opportunity. Today she would finally get the courage to give it back.

She remembered how he came out of nowhere to defend her. He was so brave, like the knights in the stories her mother read her. She giggled. She had never seen anybody like him, with his blonde hair and cute marks on his cheeks. He stood up to the bullies. It was three to one too. She couldn't believe it. It was amazing to her. He didn't win, but he tried, for her! She giggled again. Unfortunately, his scarf tore in the scuffle. She apologized and he said it didn't matter before leaving. But it mattered to her. He left her the scarf and she had vowed to herself to return it to him, by the time Ko came back.

She picked up the bundled red scarf. She worked hard to repair it. Her mother showed her how and she fixed it. It wasn't perfect but she did it all by herself! She smiled, finally exited. She went to shower and get ready for the day.

Breakfast was as quiet as always. You could only hear the utensils being used on the plates. It was only her father and her at the table. Her father never said much. Her mother was too sick to attend. Her sister, Hanabi was too little to be at the table. She wouldn't behave and that was unacceptable etiquette. Especially for the leader of the Hyuga clan, her father. It was always too quiet for Hinata.

She fidgeted, playing with her food. She bit her lip, it was now or never.

 _-Now, go now. Just ask father's permission. Then I can finally return it. Today at the festival will be perfect-_

"F_ff_ffather, after the meeting today" She took a deep breath. "C_cc_can I please go to the city. The festival is today and Ko promised to show me a specialty stand. And I haven't been to the festival yet and, and…" She fidgeted. Her words dying in her lips which suddenly became dry, when he looked her way. Her mouth felt like cotton. Her appetite gone. Her nerves were winning again. _-Say something father, please-_

"Festival? You worry about some festival, when we have important dignitaries to attend to? How many times do I must tell you. You are the Hyuga heir. You need to behave like one"

He looked at her, assessing her. Her eyes were glued to the table and she kept biting her lip. He was relieved however, she had asked for what she wanted. That would be a good improvement. But festivals? She needed to grow up & quickly. She was the heir. There was no time for trivialities. The branch members were acting up. Neji was a prodigy, she needed to do better, be better. Why couldn't she understand? Their lot had been set. His wife was so sick; she may not be able to have other children. His second born was also a girl. She was his first born, the one that had to uphold the Hyuga traditions. So many things that depended on her. He sighed. He didn't want her going out, after Ko told him of the incident with those hooligans, several months ago. It bothered him she was attacked, but it also bothered him, she didn't do anything. Did she even try to fight back? She needed to get stronger. To be a proper heir. Maybe he could use this.

"I don't see why not" Her head shot up. His calm voice gave nothing away, but she couldn't help getting excited. A small smile on her lips.

"You could go, once you do a special exhibition match for the dignitaries"

Her small smile disappeared and her shoulders dropped.

"Well, what do you say daughter. Standard rules. Three-point per match, Five set tournament. Winner of most points wins and sets win. Do you accept?"

She should have known better. Her father was never that kind to her. She wanted to cry. But then, she thought of that blond boy fighting against all those bullies. The image of courage and guts. He did it for her. The kindest thing anyone had done for her in a long time. She should do the same for him. She wanted to be like him. Valor. Yes, she would do anything to return his repaired scarf. Today. Today was the day, she had promised herself. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders.

"Yes father. I accept your offer"

He saw her posture and approved. She didn't even stutter. Yes, this will work.

"Very well then. Get ready and warm up. We will schedule it before lunch; once the morning meetings are finished. I will notify Neji"

Her eyes widened slightly in disbelief. _-Neji? NEJI Why? Was her father still upset?-_

"We will have an exhibition match for the diplomats and the elder council before lunch. Don't embarrass the clan. Remember you are the Hyuga heir. You must be the best" He used his napkin to wipe his lips. Slowly getting up to prepare everything and went to his office.

She nodded. _-What have I done? What was I thinking? What is father thinking? An exhibition match for the guests?—_

After all her previous failures. A match against her cousin in front of guests. _-Why? Do you really hate me? Why with Neji_?- She breathed hard. She didn't want to think about it. She was frozen in place, a million scenarios going through her head. Deep in her own misery she almost jumped out of her chair when she heard the maid's voice.

"Are you finished, Hinata-sama?"

"uhm, y-y-yes. Thanks for the meal"

She got up gracefully and left. The maid smiled at the child. Hinata-sama was always so kind to them. Tensions were getting higher between the branches. Specially with the advances Neji was making. But she couldn't help feeling bad for her poor mistress. So kind, like her mother. She just hoped the lady got her wish today. _-She deserves a good day-_ she thought as she went back to work, picking up the plates.

By the time Hinata realized where she was; she was at her mother's door. Hinata made sure to visit her mother as many times as possible during the day. At the very least, 2-3 times per day. First thing in the morning and evening before going to bed where her favorites. She knocked.

"Mother, may I come in?"

"Please do, Hinata" She opened, the door and walked in her mother's room. She smiled.

"Good morning, mom"

"How many times have I to told you? You don't have to knock. Just come in. Now come here" Her mother opened her arms.

As she walked in the smell of medicine was overwhelming, as usual. Her mother was a beautiful kunoichi who got poisoned in a mission several years ago, it caused long term damage to her body. She was a strong kunoichi but sadly the poison damaged her organs. She would get easily fatigued and couldn't fight infections easily. Therefore, she had low energy and was bedridden a lot. She hardly ventured out of her room anymore. She had almost died in childbirth. Her survival was a miracle that she was thankful for. Her father tried everything. He obtained many different medicines from any available source in his quest to find a cure and save his beloved wife; without success. So far, they had only managed to slow the poison down and limit any new damage but they had been unable to reverse the damaged done. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before her body wore out. But Hiashi had refused to give up hope.

"Morning sweetheart" Her mother stretched her arms wide, as she walked in. Enveloping her in a warm hug, that smelled of medicine and lavender. But Hinata didn't care it was part of her mother. And she loved her mother so much.

Her mother was an oasis for Hinata. Her mother loved her without conditions. Her mother didn't judge, she just loved her. Best of all, she was affectionate which Hinata drank like a balm. But her condition and the caring of her 3-year-old sister kept them separated most of the day. It had gotten better now that Hanabi was a toddler. There had been a time right after Hanabi's birth where she couldn't see her mother for days at a time and feared she would never see her again.

Hinata clung to her mother. Her fears finally subsiding.

"Morning, mother" She smiled. "I did it mom. I asked father for permission to go to the festival. I-I—I just have to fight Neji today in an exhibition, then I can go out and return the scarf!"

"That's great sweetie" She looked at her daughter's face. All her emotions clear in her daughter's eyes. She saw the worry and the excitement at the same time. "Are you nervous? Sweetie. Is that why you cried?"

Hinata frowned, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to cry again.

"I know you will do well. You should trust yourself more"

"But he wants me to fight Neji. He's…. That's.…"

"Hinata. Have faith in yourself. I have faith in you. Do your best. You always do, I know you do. You just need to show what you can do. What you have learned. I know you can do that"

"But father expects me to win. He won't be satisfied with anything else"

"You have been practicing very hard. I now you will do your best. Maybe you will surprise yourself at what you do"

"It doesn't seem to matter, specially to father. I…"

"Just wait a little; once you start ninja academy. I will show you my scrolls and my fighting style, and you will do great. You're like me. My style is more fluid than the standard and I'm sure it will suit you better. I already prepared them for you and put them in your room. In your secret hiding spot" She winked at her daughter. "They are for you, then your sister if she needs them"

"But mother, father wants me to fight using the normal juken. He's always mad at me. I think he hates me. He says I'm a disappointment…"

"Sweetie, never say that. Your father loves you. He loves all of us. He just doesn't know how to say it. I will talk to him"

"NO! ... I'm sorry, he will just get madder. Please don't"

"Hinata, I promise it's not like that"

"But he…"

"Hinata. Sweetie" Her mother sighed. She lifted Hinata's chin and made her look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish, I could be there in person to support you. But I know you can do this. Just do your best. You are my girl. I love you" She hugged Hinata again. And couldn't help the cough that escaped her lips.

Hinata's guilt made her eyes's tear up. "I'm sorry mother. It's not your fault. I'm sorry to make you worry. Please don't. I love you too. I can't wait to learn your style. Then I will show them. I promise. Please don't worry"

"Your father loves you too. I promise. He's just too worried about me, the clan, a lot of things" Hitomi worried so much about her daughter. She was too kind and so many things where dropped on her tiny shoulders. She wished she could get out of bed and protect her more. She hugged her again. She needed talk to Hiashi tonight.

Hinata hoped that she was part of the everything her father worried and cared about. She enjoyed the comfort of her mother's embrace. That is until, Hanabi climbed the bed, hugged her mother and demanded some attention

"Mama" Hanabi was more active than your typical 3 year old. She was a firecracker just like her name and she loved the attention.

"I love my girls" Hitomi giggled and hugged them both. Hanabi was showing her mom her moves.

"Look, mommie, look a' me!"

Hinata and Hitomi shared a laugh at Hanabi's antics. She was on the bed throwing her hand out like she had seen them do while sparring. "Look, look! Like daddy"

They enjoyed each other's company for a bit. Hanabi's antics and need for attention kept them laughing. Then Hitomi turned to her daughter with a special glint in her eyes.

"Now tell me sweetie, what are you planning on saying to your gallant savior when you see him. Will you tell him how you learned to knit just for him and then knitted it just for him? Or will you say how handsome he looked with his blonde hair when he saved you or how" Her mother teased.

"Mom! Please" Hinata turned red.

"Maybe you should just…"

"MOM!" Hinata felt lightheaded and turned even redder. So, red steam appeared to come out of her ears. Her mother made her forget everything. She felt so good here. She wished she didn't have to go out. Her mother spent the rest of their time together teasing her. It was easy for Hitomi. After all she had heard multiple times about her gallant blond savior. Heard it so many times, she could probably recite her daughter's descriptions in her sleep. She just loved seeing her daughter laugh. She wished she laughed a lot more.

The morning seemed to flew by. She enjoyed her time with her mother. Then ran to her room and changed. She checked her secret floorboards and calmed down at the sight of her mother's scrolls. Some day. Maybe not today but someday, she would show father. And he will finally smile at her. She looked at the scrolls again, smiling as she stored them again.

She got changed into her practice clothes. And went to warm up. Warming up also helped her get her mind of what was to come for a while.

Late-morning Neji walked into the dojo. -Hum- He smirked as he saw her. He was the branch prodigy. Their pride and hope. The best.

Neji growled internally when he saw her. _-Damn fate-_ Because of a stupid twist of fate, a few minutes really, his father was fated to serve as was he. Worse, he had to serve an incompetent, pathetic heir. Every time he saw her, he remembered his father's words, all the indignities his father had suffered. He would pay them back. He would crush her today; winning was not enough. Exhibition indeed. He would humiliate her, carefully of course. He didn't want his father or mother to suffer. But he would not let her advance today. The incompetent didn't deserve to lead. The branch were better and he was their representative. He would show everybody who was superior.

"Hinata-sama" he acknowledged with a nod of his hair. Then proceeded into his kata's.

Hinata watched him anxiously. She knew, he disliked her although she didn't know why. He always said her name in that tone. Whenever they spared, she got the most painful blows of any spar. Almost like it was on purpose. But that was impossible. She never complained because she didn't want to get family; her cousin; in trouble. She also doubted her father would approve of her whining as he would put it. But she could tell he wanted to do more than just win. Why did he want to win that bad? Did he hate her too? Had she done something? Was it because of the main vs. branch. She tried to be nice to everyone.

She didn't see Neji much, but they were family. The branch kids didn't play or mix with the main much. Not that she had time to play with anyone. She hardly saw any of the main kids either. Her schedule was full with her duties. What had she done to him? To anyone? She didn't get it. They were family. But her father was always stressing the importance of being from the main house. Her mother had told her there was more to the distinction and she would explain later, when she was older. She knew the seal separated the branches and her father was the leader. She didn't understand the whole thing. Maybe one day they could be closer, friendly. She hoped so, she would like to get better with everyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her father, her uncle and the elder council arrived with the dignitaries. She knew it was time. She closed her eyes. She had to steel herself. She thought again of the courage of those blue eyes. She opened her eyes and looked to the sun shining outside as she steeled herself and took a deep breath.

Everything became a blur after that. Her father introduced them to the visiting dignitaries and the Kumo Ambassador, who towered over the visitors. She started to sweat. The council and her uncle looked at her in a disapproving way, which made her even more nervous. They always seemed to be judge unworthy. It didn't hurt like her father's disapproval, but it still stung, nobody believed in her. They seemed to sap the little confidence she had.

She repeated her mantra. –Today, is the day, today, today. If I do this, I can return it TODAY- And the ordeal began. She couldn't call it anything else. She heard the referee.

"Hajime" And she was on the floor. Again

"Hajime" She flew outside the mat. And again

"Hajime" She kept hitting the mat.

She hit the mat so many times, she lost count. Her arms and legs were numb. She quickly lost all three matches in a row. She did not score a point. She did not even seem to last a couple of minutes after the start was given. She may as well have been a punching bag.

Humiliating was putting it mildly. How could it go so wrong? Where her efforts that poor? She couldn't feel her arms or legs. As the healer painfully reopened her tenketsu's; she could feel her father's anger. He didn't say anything as usual. But she felt his gaze burning her; the disappointment so clear in his eyes it felt like another of Neji's blows. She looked to Neji, who had a smug, satisfied look in his face when looking at her. So, did her uncle who then turned, put his hand on Neji's shoulder and gave his son a big approving nod. She felt her uncle's pride. The dignitaries where praising him.

"Well done."

"You are a prodigy indeed."

"A shame you are a branch member" said the ambassador from Kumo with an malevolent gleam in his eye. Hinata did not like that look. It looked predatory. "A shame indeed" –you're already branded. I would have loved to collect such a specimen, oh, well. My plan was focused on the other one—

"Well done, son. I am proud of you" Said Hizashi, something Hinata was painfully aware she would not hear from her father today and was deathly afraid; she would never hear.

She felt her eyes tear, but she didn't dare start crying in front of everyone. That would be the ultimate face loss for the Hyuga, for her father. She looked down to her sandals.

"Hinata, we will discuss your performance later. You are dismissed" She bowed

"Hai, father" and left.

She started running to her room as soon as she was out of sight. She cried bitter tears once she was alone. She showered and awaited her father. He would never let her out now. _-Why? I tried. What did I do wrong?-_

What now? As she waited, she looked at the scarf. A crazy idea suddenly popped in her head. Her father had only asked her to compete. And although he wanted and expected her to win, that wasn't part of the deal. Could she? Her father would not be done until late tonight. He had dinner with the Hokage & the diplomats. He didn't say no. Technically, he just dismissed her. And she finished the match as promised. Her breathing increased, her hands became sweaty. Could she really do it?

 _-Today-_ Her hands trembled as she picked the scarf up and wrapped it. He didn't know how to find him. The festival was her best chance. It had to be today. She had to do it today. She changed into her day yukata. _-deep breath, deep breath-_ She just needed to be back before her father looked for her tonight. He was already disappointed; she was going to get it tonight anyway. So, what difference would it make. _-deep breath-_ she kept repeating to herself.

"I will at least return it to him" She took another deep breath "Today" She quietly made it out of her room. Then quietly out of the compound before anyone noticed. She didn't even tell Ko. She could not get him in trouble, in case she got caught.

 _-He might try to stop me too. He will talk me out of it-_ She knew it would be easy, as scared as she was. She was still trembling the whole way out but there was no turning back. She made it out of the compound.

And then, she just ran. Her heart going a million miles per minute. Freedom! Today she would return it.

 **Author's Note:**

I will cut it here. This has gotten long. Hope you are enjoying it. I wanted to show a day in the life, before the kidnapping. The Hyuga's interaction, etc. It will be a most important day though! You know who makes an appearance next chapter! Finally, the other protagonist!

I was so excited, I finished this quickly. Almost done with the next one too. NaruHina time. But I don't want to promise it will always be this quick.

Please review and let me know what you think. Anything will do. Are you curious about anything? I really want to know your opinions. Thanks!

I want to thank theblueswordsman for his kind review. You should check out his stories. They are good. He just started Cloud Rising which is very interesting. He also wrote Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles Rewrite -this is a very angsty story and involves torture and a dark world. It may not be for everyone but if you can deal with that, it's very good. I like the recovery aspect.

My story will be a slow build on first few chapter. I do have a definite plot, that you will hopefully like. And Twists you will hopefully love! NaruHina will be the focus but they don't operate in a vacuum. Not many OC's except in Kumo for obvious reasons. They will not be the protagonist of the story at all. But Hinata will interact w people in Kumo, dah.

Where the Kumo diplomats/ambassador ever named? Does anyone know? If not I will make one up for the Master and he will the only important OC-an antagonist, again for obvious reasons.

Thanks for the views. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2-The Day Before -Part 2

**The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home**

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or any copyright. As much as I wish I did, I'm sure it's good money. I just take out the characters out to play. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking-_

 **AN** : Here it is! The other protagonist shows up. Enjoy the NaruHina. This is the longest chapter yet. Thanks to toshiro12 & theblueswordsman for their reviews. Please review, anything will do. Please read the AN at the bottom.

The day before-The Festival-Part 2:

Hinata ran until she made it to the festival. She realized she hadn't planned this well. Where would he be. She just walked around, trying to see blond hair.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

Earlier that day:

He woke up and he yawned. A 5-year old blond boy with tan skin and six curious marks on his face slowly sat up. Taking in his surroundings, he looked to the window.

"Good morning, Mr. Ukki" He said out loud, to disrupt the silence.

Everything was so quiet. He hated quiet. Silence was his enemy. It was a reminder that there was no one else here. He was alone. He was always alone. He went to his window, watered his plant, then greeted it again. Another boring day. What to do today.

Maybe he should prank the idiot that disrespected jiji. Jiji is the hokage and nobody does that to the hokage. More importantly, Jiji was one of his few precious people. Nobody hurts his precious people. Not if he had anything to say or do about it.

 _-Damn, I don't have any pepper or itching powder-_ He remembered he hadn't restocked since his last prank. He was running low on paint too. He needed to restock ingredients for that prank to work. _–Damn-_ Maybe he will visit jiji again. Oh, but he said he was busy with some type of visitors today.

"Aha" he sighed. He had played and done throwing practice in the forest yesterday. He didn't feel like going alone today again. Maybe he will go to Ichiraku's earlier than planned. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were also on his short list of precious people.

Then suddenly, he remembered today was the day of the festival. A festival of some sort, he was unsure of the name or the reason for it. Nobody ever told him this type things. He usually found out by himself. He didn't really care about the name. Just that everyone would be there. Yes. It was another opportunity for the people to acknowledge him. Today they will notice him, for sure. He didn't have much money left from jiji's pension. But he was going to the damn festival no matter what or his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. Today they would recognize him.

"YES!"

He took his frog hat off, threw his pj on the floor, boiled water to put in his ramen cup, got dressed. Slurped/inhaled his ramen, put his sandals on. And ran out the door within minutes. Time's a wasting.

"Ok, Festival here we come! Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage is on his way!" He screamed as he ran down the streets. Startling the people there.

When he got to the festival, he screamed again.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!"

He saw people roll their eyes and kept going. So, he screamed again.

"The next hokage is here at the festival! Get ready to be amazed!"

Silence. People kept walking, minding their own business. Some of the vendors gave him the look. The glare he hated most of all. A part of him wanted to run away, maybe things would look better from the Hokage Monument. NO, he wouldn't back down. Too early. The day has just started.

 _-They will acknowledge me today, if not I will prank them good. Or my name isn't…-_ He sighed. His day was going bad already. _–Too early, too early—_

He looked around. Everyone had kept going. He kicked a stone and started looking down the road to the stalls. People just kept looking at him and whispering. He kept walking. Why did this always happen. What had he ever done to them? It was like he was invisible. He hated the glare and the whispers. But he hated being ignored worst of all. He almost wished they shout at him or something. Anything, he was here after all, wasn't he?

The festival stalls looked awesome. But he didn't feel like going in by himself. He just wondered by, a small unnoticed ghost.

After walking a while, he saw some kids playing and tried to join in. They looked at him and then ran away. He saw another group and walked to them. But the adults took them away. They didn't even say anything. He wished they would do something, anything. Did no one see him?

He turned and ran into a guy.

"Oof! Hey watch it Ojisan. Don't bump into the next hokage"

The man swiped his pants, like he had gotten dirt on them, rolled his eyes and kept going. He didn't even say anything!

"Hey! Don't ignore the next hokage! HEY! I'm going to tell jiji about this and you're going to get in trouble. DO YOU HEAR ME! HEY!"

The man didn't say a thing. He kept going like he didn't even exist. Why? WHY? He was here. Say something, dammit. He felt the tears on his eyes. He didn't want to let them see him cry, so he ran to the school, to his swing.

 _-Damn it all to hell. I will prank his ass too—_

One day. One day they would all know him. And he would never be ignored again. When he was hokage they will be sorry, they didn't play with him.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

Hinata couldn't believe her bad luck. She went up and down the streets and she couldn't find him. After everything, she didn't see him.

 _-Where are you? Are you not coming to the festival?-_

What now? She didn't want to give up but she didn't know what to do. She walked around for a while without success. She went towards the edge of the festival. Nothing. What to do now.

She saw the ninja school in the distance. She was curious about the school, she would attend next semester. She walked towards the ninja academy. That would be so exciting. To get out of the Hyuga compound every day sounded great, even if she had more homework. Maybe she could see him at school too.

Suddenly she saw yellow hair. She looked carefully and saw him sitting in a swing. What luck! There he was. He was sitting in an old swing in front of the school. His back to her. She wondered what he was looking at. She started breathing fast as she got close. She took a deep breath. _–Be brave. Just say thanks or hi or both or anything-_ She stood behind him debating what to say.

He was so lost in thought, he never noticed her presence.

"a-a-anno" she whispered.

"A-ano" she tried again, slightly louder.

"Ano" she said louder without any reaction from him.

He was so engrossed in his own world, that he almost missed a little whisper to his back. There it was again. He looked sideways, but nothing. It must have been his imagination.

"ANO"

He turned around startled and saw a small girl around his age, with long blue-black hair, pupiless lavender eyes, dressed in a purple yukata, holding a package wrapped in plain brown paper in her hands.

"Ano, Good a-a-fternoon"

He looked to his right, then to his left, then to the girl again. She was talking to him, right? He pointed his finger to himself.

She nodded. She held the package in front of her mouth, partially covering her face, waiting for him to say something.

"Good afternoon" She didn't look mad, she just stood there. -of course, she is talking to me, he, he—He rubbed the back of his neck, then tilted his head. What now, she didn't say anything else. She just stood there. He just looked at her. What a weird girl.

She extended her hands, the package in them, offering it to him.

 _-No way, she's giving it to ME?—_ His eyes widened. He couldn't help himself and looked around again, this time he also looked behind him. Nope, there still was nobody around, she must mean him and again he pointed to himself and opened his eyes even more.

"Me?"

He heard a small giggle.

"Hai"

He got close and took the package from her hands. He shook it first. Didn't hurt to be careful. Nothing happened, so he opened it. His eyes got even wider. His eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his face. There was a red scarf there, like the one he ruined a few months ago, helping a girl. A girl…

 _-Wait a minute-_ He got close to the girl, who got as red as the scarf. "it's you! You're the girl! Are you ok?" She nodded.

"Have they bothered you again?" She shook her head.

He looked at the scarf. It was just like his scarf. But it couldn't be, it broke. He looked up in disbelief.

-hmm, I..I…I just wanted to say thank you for saving me that day. I'm sorry it broke. I fixed it for you. My mother showed me how. Thanks for saving me- She bend down formally.

He blinked. He would not cry in front of a girl, dammit. His scarf. Jiji gave it to him and told him his mother had made it for him. This girl had fixed it. For him. For HIM! He was speechless. It looked new. He kept looking at it, then at the girl, then back down to the scarf then at the girl again. _–Don't cry, dammit, don't cry-_ She slowly got up and turned around.

 _-NO, don't go—_ He couldn't let her go. She talked to him and repaired his scarf. He kept squeezing the scarf. It was still there, so she must be real. He couldn't let her go like that. He wanted to talk more. But his mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn't think of anything to say. Did she not see what happened? He felt ashamed, he lost.

"Wait. In case you missed it, I lost" He confessed. She did something so nice for him. He should at least be honest with her. She deserved the truth. Even if she took it back.

"You helped me. It doesn't matter if you won or lost. You were brave. To me, I think that it was more amazing because you kept trying and didn't give up. Even though they were three of them. I think that was very brave, noble like a knight" She could feel her cheeks burning.

"But I failed" He apologized.

"But you kept trying and kept getting up. To me that was braver. To me you are strong because you kept getting up. You were a proud failure then" - _unlike me_ \- she thought. "You never gave up. That's what mattered to me"

Naruto's mouth hung open. He never would have thought that. He just hated bullies. He acted without thinking. BUT She had seen HIM. She acknowledged him. She was turning around again. _-Dammit, think something. Don't let her leave—_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage! W-what's your name again? I'm soorryy! I can't remember" He never felt worse than right now, for not being able to remember her name. She just acknowledged him and he forgot her like an idiot.

"Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure. It's ok. The future hokage can't be expected to remember everyone he meets"

Naruto kept being shocked. His day kept getting weirder but so much better. He wanted to pinch himself. But that would look uncool. Her tone was serious too. She wasn't making fun of him. She believed it. No, she believed him.

'No, it isn't. Hinata Hyuga right. I will never forget it. I promise. Hinata Hyuga I, Naruto Uzumaki, will grant you a wish when I'm made hokage. That's a promise too. It's a perk for been a friend of the hokage"

Hinata blinked and her eyes teared up, her cheeks turned another shade of red. She felt faint but she pinched herself. She wouldn't faint. This was a great day. She couldn't wait to tell her mother. He even sounded like a knight. Wait a minute, did he say…

"Friend?"

"Of course! If you want to, that is" He crossed his fingers in his hands wrapped in the scarf and in feet. Please Kami. Just one friend, just one, please. It felt like forever until…

She nodded.

"Yatta" He couldn't help himself. He jumped and did a happy dance "Yatta! YES! YES!"

She giggled. He was so honest. So, exuberant. So, confident. She never met anyone like him. She felt lighter and happier around him.

"Hey, have you been to the festival yet?" He remembered all the stands, he saw earlier.

She shook her head. He wrapped the scarf around his neck quickly.

"Then come with me. I will show you the best stuff, just the best. You'll see. The future hokage knows all the best spots" He boasted. He reached and grabbed her hand. He swallowed and turned his head.

"Hinata-chan…"

She was startled, -he said chan—She felt lightheaded again, but pinched herself to keep from fainting. She had so much to tell her mother tonight. She smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Uzumaki-san"

He frowned and stopped. "Gah! Don't call me like that, you're my friend"

"Naruto-san?"

He just kept looking at her, frowning.

"Naruto-kun?"

He smiled again. And her cheeks turned bright red again. That smile was like the sun came out. She couldn't help but smile too.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing and going from stall to stall. He took her to Ichiraku's first. He wanted to show her a great time for the scarf but his stomach growled loudly. She giggled. So Ichiraku it was.

"Teuchi-jiji"

"Naruto! You're early today. I thought you would be at the festival"

"We're going there next, but I wanted to show my friend Hinata the best ramen stand in the world"

"Thanks Naruto! Is that her? She's a cute one" Hinata turned bright red again _–A Hyuga, how strange. She doesn't seem stuck up and seems fine with Naruto. Very strange. But I'm glad he got a friend his own age. It was about time—_

"To commemorate, today it will be on the house! The first bowl anyway" He winked at Naruto. He was genuinely happy for the boy.

"You're the BEST! Thanks, Teuchi-jiji" Naruto shouted and smiled. He couldn't help himself.

"Which one do you want Hinata-chan"

"I don't know. I haven't eaten ramen. Which one do you like?"

Naruto blinked speechless. "Never, ramen, never?" This couldn't be, his friend had never tasted the food of the Gods?! He needed to fix this immediately.

"Pork is the best. You're missing on Ramen; the food of the gods? You must try it now. It will be the official food of the hokage when I'm in office. Two Pork Miso ramen, please" He looked at her again "Never?"

She giggled and nodded. "Hai"

He pointed at the ramen "Eat. Eat" He waited on baited breath.

"Mmmm, it's really good Naruto-kun"

"See, I told ya! The food of the goods. The official food of the hokage"

He started telling her why it was the food of the gods. Then told her of his recent adventures. She smiled and listen attentively to his stories. They enjoyed their meal immensely. As well as the company. They waved bye to Teuchi and headed to the festival.

They went from one end of the festival all the way down to the other end, stall to stall. Having a blast. He insisted on paying because she gave him the scarf, but he was quickly running out of money. They were walking to the next stall when the smell of cinnamon hit them. Her eyes lit up, she ran and saw the cinnamon smelling confection. Her mother made some for her when she was younger. Cinnamon Buns! They smelled so wonderful. She giggled again.

He saw her face and checked his pockets. He wanted to get it for her so bad. He wanted to show his first friend the best time. He needed to impress her. But it was a bust. He had used the last of his allowance on the last stand. He turned around with the biggest smile he could.

"I'm sorry, je, je, je. Uhm. I…a, I'm full" She tilted her head. This smile was somehow wrong. She just knew. His shoulders slumped and he admitted.

"Sorry, I don't have more money"

"Oh, you should have let me pay sometimes. It's ok. Don't worry about it" He looked so down. She was glad, she brought her allowance money.

"Here" She pulled a small scroll from her kimono, put a small amount of chackra and pulled the money out. She offered him the money. He didn't want at first but she just looked at him and said

"Friends help each other out, right? Besides I want to enjoy it together. It's my turn you to show you another food of the gods" She giggled "Cinnamon buns"

"Together" He said as he smiled again. That smile that was like the sun, not the weird one from before. They used the money. She was so happy, she brought it. it's not like she would use it for anything else. He agreed cinnamon buns were great but still thought ramen topped everything else.

They tried everything. There was no stand they didn't visit. It was like nothing either child had ever experienced before. Laughing and giggling. Time flew by. They saw the carnival picture booth and Naruto dragged Hinata by the hands.

"Come on, come on. We need a picture" Hinata didn't have time to be embarrassed. His energy and happiness was contagious. They took their pictures. They smiled in a couple, then made funny faces, in the others. Two for each of them. Suddenly he remembered.

"Hey, how did you do that? You know with the money. Are you a magician? You got money out of a piece of paper"

"No" she laughed. "That's a sealing scroll. You put stuff in it for safe keeping, then retrieve it when you need it. You use chackra to open and close it"

"You're a ninja too! I'm going to the academy next semester!"

"Me too. I come from a ninja clan. That's why my father gave me the scroll, but I don't start until next semester"

"YES! We will be in the same class. Woohoo!" He did a happy dance again, as she giggled. He couldn't believe his luck. Finally, a friend and they would be in the same class. He wanted to shout from the top of the hokage monument.

"That scroll is so cool. Can anyone get one? Can I get one?"

"Yes, you can get a scroll. Or you can make your own, if you know fuinjutsu. This one was made by my family. Fuinjutsu is the art of seals and is one of the ninja arts. What makes the scroll work is the seal written on it"

"You can seal anything, right? Not just money" She nodded. "That is so cool, fuinjutsu, eh. Amazing. Will we learn that in ninja school too?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure"

"I will ask jiji, he will know" He grinned. He could pull some interesting pranks if he didn't have to carry the supplies everywhere. If he could get his supplies in a scroll… He continued to grin thinking of the possibilities.

And so, the afternoon flew by.

The sun was setting when Hinata realized how late it was. It would get dark soon. She suddenly panicked. How could she lose track of time so badly? She had to return before her father noticed. She turned to her friend.

"Naruto-kun, it's getting dark. I'm need to head home"

"So soon?" He knew it wasn't, but he didn't want to separate. To be alone again so soon.

"My father will be mad, if I'm not home before dark. But maybe next week. Ok?"

He smiled, his fake smile. He would not let her get in trouble. No matter what. She was his friend and had quickly become one of his precious persons. No matter how he felt. She saw his weird smile again and didn't like it.

"Naruto, I might not be able to come back for a while. My clan is strict and I have many studies and training to do. I don't want to lie to my friend, but I will try my best to come by. Besides, we're going to ninja academy together this semester, remember? We will definitely see each other again, ok?"

-Dattebayo!(Believe it). I'm going to be a ninja with my best friend, dattebayo!- He smiled "I will look for you too and if not I will wait for you at class. That's a promise and I never go back on my word"

She smiled and turned.

"Wait" Naruto couldn't help himself. Every time she turned, it was hard for him to let her go. He dug in his pocket. "Hinata-chan, you are my first friend. Today was great" He pulled his hand out of his pocket, turned to her and opened his palm. This is my lucky stone. I found it by the river. Jiji said it was polished by the waters. See it shines and it's all sparkly. I'll tell you the story, how I got it at school. But I want you to have it because we are best friends"

Hinata's eyes teared up. He was being all knightly again. She picked up the stone.

"This stone is special. Jiji-the hokage told me the legend of the stone. It's for friends only. I'll tell you about it at school"

Hinata clutched it in her hands. She was sure she could float through the air, she felt so wonderful. Her face was scarlet red, but she smiled. The stone did seem to shine in the light.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, it's really pretty" Although it could have been dark, muddy and jagged and she would have still loved it. She couldn't wait to show it to her mom.

His ears turned slightly pink and he rubbed his neck.

"I have to go. See you Naruto-kun!"

"See you, Hinata-chan!" He waived at her.

She turned, waived and ran back home. Naruto watched her leave until she disappeared in the distance. He turned and smiled while rubbing his scarf unconsciously, all the way home.

All they could think as they returned to their respective homes was BEST DAY EVER!

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

She ran nonstop, all the way home. She took a deep breath to quiet her breathing and tried to sneak back home.

Unfortunately, her father was waiting for her. She saw him as soon as she walked through the door. She knew there would be hell to pay now. She started to tremble.

"Father I" Her head turned sideways from the hardness of the slap. She was stunned. Her father had never hit her. They spared together, but he had never hit her in anger. And she could tell he was furious. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

" **How dare you! You** embarrass the Hyuga, then escape the compound. You left, without a care in the world, after your loss. What do you have to say for yourself? Did you even think about our position? Do you care about the Hyuga? About your mother? You are an embarrassment to this family. You are not worthy of being the heir. Hanabi would be a better heir and she is 3-years old. Your behavior is unbecoming of a Hyuga. You're not worthy of being a Hyuga. You really shouldn't be one. You should be disowned. I am ashamed of you"

She cried, she couldn't help it anymore. it wasn't going to matter now. She had never seen him this angry. He was beyond disappointed. He even raised his voice. Her father never yelled. Her father's voice never really changed, until today. He was shouting. He never showed his emotions in public. He must hate her. She couldn't believe it. He just hated her. He wanted to disown her. She hiccupped from her crying. She was sobbing hard.

"Get out of my sight, go straight to bed. You will stay in your room until further notice. Do NOT bother your mother or your sister tonight. They do not want to see you either"

She ran to her room. Crying. The best day, had turned into the worst night. Everything she did was a failure. He, no they hated her. She sobbed.

She threw herself on the bed and she felt something in her side. She pulled her small scroll with her precious pictures and put it with her mother's scroll. She didn't want her father to see them or worse throw them out. Those pictures were proof that someone cared for her. Just like her rock. She wouldn't lose them. She held her stone as she continued to cry herself to sleep again. This was the worst night ever. Unfortunately, the night had just started and would only continue to go downhill. For tonight, everything would change.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

Hiashi sat down and sighed. It had been a long day. The negotiations, the match, his wife's health. Then at dinnertime, Ko came in to tell him that he couldn't find Hinata. He had been so worried, they looked for her everywhere. Only for some of the branch to tell her they had seen her leave the compound earlier in the day and one had been seen at the festival. He knew he lost his temper, but she needed to understand. She couldn't worry them like this, her mother was sick. She had responsibilities, she was the heir. So many things were depending on her, on them. His negotiations with Kumo, which might get him the new plant he needed, the elders, his brother. He was tired.

He sighed, he had to punish her. Her behavior was unacceptable. He saw her tear stained face in his mind's eye and sighed again. In the morning, he would explain it better to her. Yes, in the morning, he didn't trust himself right now. He would let her see her mother first thing in the morning too. He wouldn't keep them separated long. He finally made his way to bed, his head throbbing. His wife gave him a questioning look. He got in bed to tell her what happened. This night seemed to drain him. And it was early. He sighed.

He went to bed unknowing how this night would change their lives. That morning would not bring any peace. And Unknowing how tonight would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

AN:

And cut!

And they met! They are five years old people so they didn't fall magically in love. But their meeting was very important to both and inspired them both. They are each other's first friend. Hopefully it was fluffy enough. This chapter just grew and grew and grew. They are just too cute together (at least in my head). And there won't be much fluff for a while. So, I crammed it all in here. This chapter is the longest by far. LOL! I really wanted to get to both of my protagonist, to give you guys a better feel for the story. Even though, the real story starts next chapter. Tell me what you think. I really want to know what you think. **Please review**. You know the good, the bad  & the ugly. Flammer's need not apply.

Don't hate on Hiashi, he's human and he made a big booboo. I won't bash him either. But there is a method to my madness. Speaking of bashing. I will not bash any characters. They will all have reasons for what they do.

I forgot to mention. I try to get my grammar right. But if you notice any misspelling or orthographic errors. Please let me now. I also noticed that the scene change lines are not appearing for some reason, so I will try something different.

Also in my world, there are books about knights in shiny/not so shiny armor as well as the Icha,Icha series. LOL. Samurai's wouldn't work since they exist and are way different than ninja's.

This finishes the background and prologue to the story. The true story begins next chapter.

I appreciate any input. Thanks to my followers and the people who favorite my story. Thank you all! Thanks for reading and giving my story a shot!

 **Toshiro12** : Thanks for the kind words. Thanks for your trust. It will be a ride. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I'm glad you haven't seen a story like this. That is one of my goals.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for the kind review again! That's what I was going for. Hiashi is strict and under pressure, not evil. Hitomi is the loving support of the family. As you saw, Hinata's escapade didn't affect the kidnapping itself.

Until next chapter! I will post as soon as possible. Please review!

 **NH FTW!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Day After-Aftermath

**The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home**

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or any copyright. As much as I wish I did, I'm sure it's good money. I just take out the characters out to play. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking-_

 **AN** : Thanks to Toshiro12, theblueswordsman, nightwind83, SilverFang555 and NarHina for their reviews. I really appreciate you and the kind words. I answered reviews at the bottom. Thanks to all my followers and people who have favorite the story. It means a lot. Thanks a million! More at the end of the chapter. Not much fluffy today. **Please review** and let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: The day after-The Aftermath

Hiashi stood still at the window's edge, while waiting for the hokage. He was looking outside without seeing, lost in thought. Morning finally came and went, but he did not feel the light or the warmth coming through the window. He was still in the shadows, lost, relieving the night's events. It should not have ended like that. He had been so close.

Flashback-

He was awoken by a branch guard, knocking at the door. He quickly got up. He didn't think he had gotten one hour of sleep. Telling Hitomi about the fight had taken a while. Was Hitomi, right about Hinata? He looked at her and told her to go back to sleep. "I will take care of this" He had to make Hinata understand. He will talk with her this morning, if he got any sleep that is. He quickly got dressed and walked out of his bedroom. The guard looked pale and didn't look him in the eye. He was alert immediately, something was wrong. He activated his byakugan and saw the guards running, looking around. Hizashi was approaching quickly with a grim expression on his face. Hizashi turned the corner and Hiashi deactivated his byakugan.

"Brother. I am sorry to report that someone has broken into the compound" Hiashi was quickly on alert. "Brother, he must have been in Hinata-sama's room. She's gone. He must have taken her. We can't find her anywhere in the compound"

Hiashi's feet moved almost before Hizashi finished. He ran to her room. _-NO-_ The guards on her door moved away quickly and he walked in. The bed was empty, her pillow was wet. A few things were in disarray. Her lamp was on the floor.

"Notify the hokage. Go to the Inuzaka's compound and ask for their assistance in tracking Hinata down"

Hiashi turned and activated his byakugan again. His ninja training kicked in and he looked at everything in the room again. He touched her bed and pillow. They were still warm. He realized the wetness on her pillow was from her tears. He blocked that now, he needed to find her. Thankfully, there was no blood in the room. He turned to the window and scanned it. He left through the window and ran into some guards that reported movement on the southern side of the compound. He ran there and continued examining everything and saw a faint trail into the woods. He turned to his brother…

"Hizashi, you are in charge while I'm gone. Make sure the Inuzaka's go over this area. I'm sure the hokage will send Anbu. Please take care of everything"

He ran. He followed the trail which became more obvious the further they went. He kept running. Once away from the compound the perpetrator preferred speed over stealth. Good, it would be easier for him this way. He continued to run. He heard rustling behind him. He ran faster as he used his byakugan.

"Hizashi, what are you doing here?"

"We may have out differences, but I will not let you come alone. Hinata-sama is my niece. Everything is taken care of at the compound"

"As you wish" He kept running. It felt good to have his brother guarding his back, again. He hadn't felt that in years.

He kept running, pushing himself like he hadn't done in years. His lungs burned from the effort, as did his eyes. He hadn't turned them off at all since he got in Hinata's room. But he didn't care. He would not fail. Suddenly there was movement ahead, in the distance. Finally, he saw a man carrying a sack running through the forest. Approaching the cliffs ahead.

Hiashi couldn't believe it. The cliffs? He wouldn't have a place to escape near the cliffs. His instincts told him something was off. So, he sped up, leaving Hizashi further back. He saw the sack move and with his byakugan saw a girl tied up, struggling in the sack. Hinata. He sped up again with almost inhuman effort. He could not fail.

Hizashi & him were fast approaching that… that animal's trail. He was almost there. Just a little more. He had to reach him before he made it to the cliffs. His instincts told him so. Almost there, almost there, almost there, almost. Almost.

 _ **-BOOOOOOM-**_

Hiashi was thrown back by a powerful explosion. He was dazed, everything was spinning. He tried to get up but his legs weren't cooperating. Hizashi who had been behind, rushed to the front. He went to the site of the explosion as Hiashi recovered. Hiashi shook his head and got up. His brother came back with a horrified expression and told him, they needed the Anbu for the recovery. Hiashi stepped forward.

"Brother, don't" Hizashi sadly shook his head and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

He shook the hand off. "Don't tell me what to do"

"Brother, you shouldn't. There is no need for you to see that" and grabbed his arm this time.

"You forget, who you are talking too" He shook his arm. "LET GO"

"Brother"

"Let. Me. Go. I will go to my Daughter"

He took several steps and activated his byakugan again. He saw smoke. He smelled burning flesh. He saw a small silhouette. He saw burned flesh, bone, blood, carnage. He saw…

 _~Whooosh~_ Everything became blurry. Everything seemed to stop. His vision darkened. An overwhelming, oppressive silence enveloped him. He couldn't hear anything. His sight tunneled in. He just stood there. Time stopped. Lost. Enveloped in Silence…

… . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He felt something touch him, the spell that had him, broke. ~ _Whoosh_ ~ His vision cleared. He turned and saw his brother moving his lips. He concentrated on his lips. He read his lips. He was calling him. He blinked, sound returned.

"Brother, brother, the Anbu are here. Let them take over. We must go home. You must go to Hitomi, she may have heard about what's going on"

He turned. "You are right. Let's go" He hesitated for a second, watching the rest of the Anbu come to the scene. Then left.

Hizashi look back to the Anbu, then turned and left. For the only time in his life, Hizashi was glad he was a branch member and not main branch leader.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hitomi had been awake since her husband left. Something was very wrong. Everyone was in alert, but nobody came to talk to her. She could hear the activity. It sounded like the whole compound was up and about. She tried to activate her byakugan but almost passed out from the effort.

She took several deep breaths. She called for assistance.

"Yes, Hitomi-sama, what do you need?"

"What is going on?"

"A-well…. you see…that is. Perhaps you should wait for Hiashi-sama's return"

"Listen here, I may be no better than an invalid. But I was a kunoichi and I am the clan's head wife. Don't treat me like an idiot and answer my question. I will have to inform Hiashi-sama of your uncooperativeness"

"An intruder came into the compound tonight, Hiashi same is in pursuit"

"An intruder How?" Why would Hiashi, go personally after an intruder, instead of sending the guards. It didn't make sense, Hiashi wouldn't leave without a good reaso….."Where are my daughters."

"….."

"I asked you where are my daughters?

The maid's shoulder slumped in defeat. "Hanabi-sama is in her rooms. She has several guards all around her room. Hinata-sama was taken by the intruder. I'm sorry, Hitomi-sama"

Tears started running down her face. "I see. You are dismissed. Good night"

The maid looked sadly at her and apologized again and left her alone.

Hitomi started to cry and pray for her daughter's safe return. She cried for like felt for hours. She prayed for Hiashi's return. She heard someone approach.

Hiashi took a deep breath before opening the door, dreading facing his wife. He had failed. He stepped inside his room, with his gaze downward. He avoided looking up. He turned as he closed the door. He looked at his wife. Their eyes met. Grief and concern met despair, loss. She knew before he could say a word.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, My baby, Noooooooooooo, no, no, no, why, no, no, no, no, no. My baby, my Hinata, my baby, my baby"

Hiashi rushed in and grabbed her in his arms. He hugged and held her until she was spent. He caressed her hair and held her close. No words spoken. None necessary. Their loss too huge for words.

-Flashback - End –

He came to the hokage's office when summoned. They let him in and he waited for him at his office. He hadn't slept at all. Hitomi had an attack once she calmed down. She started coughing blood and had to be treated, then sedated. He met with the elders, who were worried about the threat to the byakugan, and gave his report. He cancelled his lastest meeting with the Kumo ambassador and sent his apologies. Afterwards he kept busy upgrading the compound security until the summons came. The window was as good a place to stand by as any.

Hiruzen, the Sandaime hokage came in with the head Anbu investigator/pathologist. Hiashi turned and acknowledged the hokage with a nod.

"Hiashi, I am sorry the Anbu have confirmed the death of your daughter, Hinata. Hiashi, I am sorry for your loss. Please send my condolences to Hitomi and the rest of your clan" Hiashi nodded again.

"How did you confirm"

Hiruzen looked at the Head Anbu and he spoke "There was enough left to confirm her death, mostly through blood. There was enough blood on her sleeves for testing. Several hair strands were also found undamaged and are a match. Adding the size and weight and general characteristics of the corpse" The Sandaime glared at him.

"Eeh, the victim. Led us to the conclusion that the cor—the victim is Hinata Hyuga, Heir of Hyuga clan. There was a male person found with the victim. Due to the burns and general condition of the corpse, it is impossible to identify him. Unless we have something to compare him to. The explosion seemed to be caused by an explosive tag placed on the victim. It appears to have been a revenge suicidal tag. Preventing capture and failure. Plus, taking his target with him to frustrate the Leaf persecutors"

"I see" said Hiashi. "Her eyes? The elders are very concerned about losing the byakugan"

"Completely destroyed in the explosion. I assure you, nothing was left of the byakugan. Shimura also asked and report was already done."

"I see"

Hiruzen dismissed the Anbu. He turned to Hiashi, when there was a knock on the door. His secretary announced the Kumo ambassador wanted to see them. Hiruzen looked at Hiashi who sighed and nodded.

"Let him in"

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama"

"Takehito-san"

"I was given your letter of cancelation and have been told of the tragic news. I am here to offer my condolences on behalf of Kumo. In consideration to everything that has happened and as a token of good faith from Kumo. I would like to notify that we agree to the terms discussed so far. I know we didn't finish all that we hoped for. But I think a partial agreement is better than none. Kumo is happy with what has been accomplished _" —VERY happy-_ "Let this treaty be a small start to better relations between our countries"

Hiruzen looks at Hiashi who nods. "Konoha accepts the treaty and exchanges therein. I will sign it once my advisors go over the papers one final time"

"Thank you, Sandaime Hokage-sama. I will take my leave. I will be heading back to Kumo today and will notify the Sandaime Raikage-sama. Again, my condolences"

The ambassador nods, turns and leaves. Only years of practice kept the smirk of his face and kept his face neutral as he leaves.

Hiruzen sighs. "At least you got the herbs, Hiashi"

Hiashi nods. "If that is all, I must depart, Sandaime Hokage. I have preparations to make. Good afternoon"

Hiashi turns and is about to reach the door when it slams open. A blonde rocket storms in his office.

"HI! Jiji. I wanted to…" Naruto notices they are not alone and turns to look at Hiashi. He squints looking at Hiashi. "Hey. Your ey.."

"Naruto, today is a bad day. I don't have time for a talk" Hiruzen always tries to make time for the blonde child he has come to care for, but he did not have the time. He must attend and precede over the emergency meeting with his advisors and the clan's heads. He must notify the other clan's head of the night's events, the Anbu findings and calm their concerns. He was not looking forward to it at all.

"But jiji. I just wanted to ask you one question. I promise I will leave after"

"If you will excuse me Sandaime" Hiashi turns to leave. Unfortunately calling Naruto's attention back to him. The Sandaime sees the gears going in Naruto's head and dreads when he starts to talk again.

Naruto points to Hiashi's face "Hey mister, your eyes"

"Naruto, not now. Good afternoon1 Hiashi" He turns and leaves closing the door behind him. "Naruto that was very rude. You shouldn't point at people like that.

"But jiji, I just wanted to ask him about his eyes. Does he have family? Do all their eyes look like that?" Naruto remembers his friend's eyes were very similar although, they were nicer and had more lavender in them. Could they be related? Maybe he could find out where they lived?

The Sandaime sighed "Naruto, that man is the head of the Hyuga clan. Yes, they all have eyes like that. It's called the byakugan and it is their bloodline limit. I will explain it too you but not today"

"Oh, Ok. Where do they live?"

"Naruto, you will not bother the Hyuga, specially not today. Do You understand me"

"But jiji"

"Naruto, you know we had an emergency last night"

"I know, I heard all the ruckus. I behaved like you have told me to do and stayed in my room all night. Although I really wanted to peek" He smiled.

"Thanks for behaving, Naruto. Look I'm sorry. It was a bad night and worse day. We have been up all night, everyone is tired. Please don't bother the Hyuga. I will answer your question and we will talk later, OK?"

"Ok" Naruto saw that his jiji looked tired. He figured he could ask her later where Hinata lived. He didn't want them all mad at him. He wanted to remain friends with her. Besides he will see her later. It would be better if he had it when he saw her. Which reminded him of the reason that brought him in, in the first place.

"Jiji, do you know sealing scrolls? Do you know how to make them? Can I make one?"

"Naruto, that is more than one question"

"Naruto pouted and the Sandaime laughed.

"Yes, I know about sealing scroll. No, I don't know how to make one. Only those that know fuinjutsu can make one"

"Can I learn fujutsu, then make a scroll?"

"Fuinjutsu, Naruto, fuinjutsu. And that's another question" The Sandaime smirked slightly. "My turn. Why do you want to make one?"

Naruto frowned, then pouted again. Jiji got him. He sighed "I want to make one. A friend showed me hers and they looked cool" _-And I will impress her too-_

"Naruto fuinjutsu is a difficult art to learn. It would be a long time before you can make anything. It took the yondaime years to learn it"

"The Yondaime knew Fuinsjutsu!"

"Yes, he was considered a seal master. His seals were a work of art, very complex. Fuinjutsu lets you do just about anything you like, not just scrolls.

"Please jiji, please! Just watch me. I will learn" Naruto had stars in his eyes. He wanted to be like his hero. No stronger than his hero. He would be the best hokage ever! "I will study, I promise! I want to be as strong as the yondaime when I become hokage" _–and Hinata will be so impressed, she will never want to stop being his friend. I will make sure-_

"Naruto that is a serious commitment"

"I want to learn, please jiji, please"

The sandaime looked at Naruto, at his determined eyes. It was part of his legacy, whether he knew it or not. Who was he to deny it to him. He could imagine Jiraya's face when he saw him doing seals.

"Ok. I will get you the beginner's handbook. But you must be careful and not do anything carelessly. You must promise me to be careful. OK?"

"Yes! No problem. I promise" _–Wait until Hinata knows I'm learning fuinjutsu! She will be so impressed! I will be better than the Yondaime—_ He was jumping with excitement. He would make sure they remained friends. He was thankful, she showed him that scroll. Now he could learn something his hero the Yondaime knew. He was fidgeting, rocking on his feet from ball to heel and back. He was too excited to stay still.

Hiruzen smiled at his antics. He called his assistant who got Naruto the books, the sandaime asked for. Naruto could hardly contain himself. He kept fidgeted waiting for the books, unable to control himself. He promised himself he would top the Yondaime knowledge.

-NH—NH—NH—NH-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

The day was finally done. Hitomi was resting. The herbs helped and she had not deteriorated any further. Hiashi went to his office to finish the funeral arrangements. He sat at his desk to sign the last documents for the service, when he noticed his ink was blurring and the scroll was wet and getting wetter by the minute. Water? Where? He looked to the ceiling for a leak, when he felt something on his cheek. He touched his cheek and felt the stinging in his eyes, He quickly sealed his office before he broke completely down.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

Kumo, several days later

Hinata woke up slowly. She felt weird. Her eyelids were too heavy and she couldn't open her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach. It smelled weird too. She was confused. Why was everything so fuzzy? Why were her eyes so heavy?

Was it from crying? She had cried herself to sleep before, unfortunately, and she never felt like this. Although last night was the worst ever. She wanted to get up and talk to her mother. She wouldn't be that upset, right? She would forgive her right? Meeting Naruto had been the best. Her mother knew of her plan. She may have let her down how she escaped without supervision, but she knew how important it was. She was sure to forgive her, once they talked. Maybe she could make father be less mad, make him hate her less. She hoped so. She sighed.

Her arms were to heavy too. She was getting nervous because her body wasn't doing what she wanted it to do. She took deep breath. Why was everything so heavy. She heard voices talking. Wait a minute, what were they doing in her room? She opened her eyes in surprise.

She saw a tall dark man talking with a woman wearing glasses and a white coat. Wait, what was the dignitary doing in her room?

"You took too long and gave her too much drug. It's a miracle you didn't kill her" said the woman

"Are you questioning me?'

"Never master" She backed away. "But the girl was severely dehydrated and is having a hard time waking up. You seemed to blame me. I was merely giving you the reasons why it's taking so long"

"It sure sounds like you are giving me attitude on top. You know how I handle attitude problems. And how I feel about the help questioning my orders. Do you think you would have done better?"

"No master" Mayuri was used to working with crazy megalomaniacs and although she could do her research better here than with Orochimaru. She knew better than to push her luck. Her new master was as cruel as the old one. And worse in some ways. Better appease the beast. "I'm sorry. I was letting my frustrations get to me. I did not mean any disrespect"

"Good. When will she wake up. I want to check my byakugan"

Hinata couldn't help it and gasped. _–Was he talking about me?—_

"Well, hello little one! About time you woke up. I don't like to be kept waiting"

Hinata got very nervous. Why was he in her room. She started looking around and noticed she wasn't in her room. Where was she? Where was her family. "Mom. Mom, MOM!, Father, FATHER!" She tried to sit up but got more nauseous. She started to hyperventilate.

"Now, now, none of that" The girl wasn't paying attention to him and kept trying to call her parents. She didn't get her situation – _That won't do—_ He would fix that. He walked to her and slapped her.

"I said hello little one. I know you don't know the rules yet, so, I will give you a pass. But there are rules. Rules that must be obeyed without fail. Failure to comply will result in immediate punishment. Those will be determined by me. Now get up"

Hinata looked at him, still confused. Where were her parents?

He sighed and shoved her off the bed. She fell hard, it knocked the wind out of her. Her head spun harder. She was very dizzy and she threw up all over herself.

"Rule number 1, always do what I say" The girl was throwing up, still ignoring him.

He came by her and kicked her in the stomach, making her heave. Her eyes teared up.

"Rule number 2, do not make me repeat myself.

The girl shook. –Good, she is beginning to get it—

"Rule number 3, Look at me when I am talking to you"

The girl shook and teared up.

"Ahaa, I hope I don't have to repeat myself" She shook more. "Where are my manners. I gave you some of the rules without introducing myself. This one time, I will give you a pass. But you better start looking at me soon"

He walked closer, and kneeled next to her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, making her look at him. Hinata felt trapped looking into those dark eyes "Hello there again. I am Master. Your master from now on. You belong to me. Your eyes, your live, your everything. You are mine to do with as I please. All you have to do is: anything I ask you to. If you do that, we will get along well. If you don't, well, you don't really want to find out"

Tears were coming down Hinata's eyes. She was shivering. She had never been so afraid in her entire life. What was she doing here? Where were her parents? How did she get here? Her stomach hurt.

She hiccupped. "mom, father"

"That's right, my mistake. I forgot to tell you, that's why you shouldn't make me mad. I was trying to explain it to you but you were not paying attention to me. Anyway, your father, parent, your clan really sold you to me. They had a meeting and decided to get rid of you. You know, after that pitiful performance at the tournament"

"No, no mother, father…they wouldn't do that"

IF there was one thing the master was good at it was picking people's weakness and doubts. He had seen the interactions between the Hyuga head and his daughter. The elders and the girl. He did his job at the leaf so they wouldn't look for her. Now he needed to do the same with the girl. He would ensure, she never looked for them either and then he would break her. His property did not need hope and should only look at him for answers. They existed to obey him and serve Kumo.

"Really? Your performance was quite pitiful. I heard them talking after you left. They were going to get rid of you. They were planning to do something to you, I didn't understand. I decided out of the goodness of my being to help you and offered to trade. They were happy to oblige. I hate to tell you, they were quite eager to lose you. Cheap too, if you must know"

Hinata felt her world, crumble. She cried harder and hiccupped. Her father did it. He, no they sold her. They got rid of her. She was a failure and they threw her away. She hugged herself and continued to cry, unaware of the looming danger.

"Now you belong to me. We will need to study your byakugan while we wait for you to grow and give us more warriors. Now get up and go with the doctor for a checkup"

Hinata was lost in her misery and wasn't paying attention. Unfortunately, she was frozen in place.

The master sighed and punched her in the face. She flew back. "I said you belong to me. You better do what I say and do it quickly. Don't make me take any more of your teeth. Do you understand? I guess a lesson is in order."

He got closed again. He punched her in the face again and then started kicking her.

Hinata tried to make herself into a ball, but she just kept getting hit. She couldn't even cry, she was hurting.

Mayuri didn't want the subject health to deteriorate. "Master, she's probably still dizzy from the drugs. Please, I appeal to your kindness, don't damage the merchandise too badly. Please master"

The master turned to Mayuri, nodded before turning back to the girl and kicking her hard one more time. Hinata flew against the table's edge and gasped for breath.

"Now girl, you better remember who you belong too. Your everything belong to me. The teeth I pulled and the hair I cut belong to me. That is why I could do it and if I decide to take all your teeth or your eyes out. I will. And you will do nothing but thank me. Do we understand each other"

Hinata whimpered. "I said. Do. We. Understand. Each. Other"

"Y-y—yes" She whispered, her mouth bloodied.

"Yes, what"

"Yes, master"

"Good girl. Hopefully you got that out of your system" He walked to Mayuri looked her in the eyes. Then pulled her arm outwards painfully "You better remember your place too" Then left them alone.

"Starting today I will study you byakugan. Now come to the table before he comes back" Mayuri turned and walk to the table.

Hinata tried to get up, but everything hurt. She kept trying and failing to get up. But it kept getting worse. She just sat there, thinking, let him kill her. What did it matter. She started to cry and turned her head when a bluish sparkle caught her eye. There in the corner of the room, unnoticed was her blue sparkly stone. –Naruto-kun— It must have been in her clothing or hands when she was thrown to the floor. She had to get I before anyone else found it. She had too. –Naruto-kun gave it to me. He promised to tell me the story- She got up. She gave one step, then another. The dizziness was getting worse. One more step before everything turned black. And she fainted.

And cut.

Semi evil cliffhanger no jutsu? Not much happiness here. But now you have someone to hate. The master.

Sorry It took a bit, but work happened. And was stuck on the master and chief scientist names. Here is a bit on them if you want to know. The only OC's that matter anyway.

Shishio Takehito – Shishio means master. And Take military; hito-man(military man or warrior). Looked at japanese names. Hopefully that's right. The master chose his own name as he went up in the ranks. He defines himself with his name. Everything he does is for Kumo.

The scientist is Mayuri(which is a unisex name) Kurotsushi. Yes, I used the name of the crazy scientist captain from bleach. Due to the crazy scientist aspect, nothing else, no crazy makeup or anything else. Only have the same name. To emphasize this I made her a woman. She is not a copy of that character. She does loves to experiment, her interest is in learning no matter what. She used to work voluntarily with Orochimaru before changing alliances and going with the master.

Hope you like this chapter as much as possible due to it being a sad chapter. Please review! It's food to us writers. I want to know what you like or what you don't like. Has it peaked your curiosity or bored you. Even a one word review. Pretty please, Please Review!

Again thanks to all my readers, followers and those that favorited the story.

Toshiro12: I'm glad you liked it. I love fluff. And I always thought that loneliness was worse. Yes as you see. Hiashi very much regrets his actions.

Theblueswordsman: No problem! Anytime. I'm worried about writing fight scenes, but it will come. Hiashi went overboard but had to happen. He deeply regrets it. You saw the stone in this chapter. Will see if she keeps it. A cliffy just for you.

Nightwind83: Yes, there is a lot of tension between the branches. But only 1 or 2 saw her.

SilverFang555: Yep, different girl. Now you know why. Did you like the switch?

NarHina: Thanks for your review. Means a lot coming from another author. Hiashi didn't have a good reason. He just lost ii and he regrets it greatly. I gave you a new guy to hate and trust me you should hate him. All in due time. But the odds are more favorable than not. I love your stories too!

Please check out both Theblueswordsman and NarHina stories. They are very good.

That's it for now. Next-Captivity, training and the academy


	5. Chapter 4 - The New Reality

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or any copyright. As much as I wish I did, I'm sure it's good money. I just take out the characters out to play. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

 **AN** : Next couple of chapters will have dark elements. But it will not be like this the entire story. There's a couple of twists ahead. There will be lots of light too & humor! I hope you enjoy it. Please read the AN at the bottom to find out more. Ok, Naruto finds out…

Chapter 4 – The New Reality

Hinata slowly woke up. Her body hurt. She didn't remember sparring that hard. It smelled funny, like medicine. Medicine? Then everything came back to her. She opened her eyes and got up. She groaned in pain. Her stomach and body ached.

"ugh" she grunted.

"You better not move too fast. I patched you up but he worked you up pretty good. You were also dehydrated from the trip. I also took care of that. Hold on, let me get that IV from your arm. You shouldn't need it anymore"

Hinata just looked at the lady with graying light brown hair. She wore a dark gray shirt w black pants and a white coat. She had huge glasses that made her look like she had bug eyes. She thought it funny and would have laughed if she wasn't in pain and so afraid. She remembered "Master" and looked around afraid. She shivered and almost grunted in pain again.

"He's not here right now. I'm sure you are still confused. The rules are really simple. Keep your head down, don't attract attention to yourself and most importantly, do everything the master says quickly. And I do mean everything, no matter how weird. He has a very short temper as you can tell and feel" Hinata blinked as she felt tears in her eyes again.

"I would stop that too. Tears are not going to help you. Just remember to do as he says. It is in your best interest to not anger master. I really don't want to waste my time patching you up every time when we could be advancing the project. The experiment will not stop because you are having a bad day. Got it"

Hinata was still dazed, hurt. She couldn't believe what was happening. Did her family hate her that much? Why send her here of all places? "Why did they sell me to you?"

Mayuri sighed. "Who cares. They got rid of you. Just forget them and your old life. The quicker the better. Listen to me. I am trying to give you good advice, but it is up to you to take it. Forget them. Do what the master says. Serve the master. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good, now clean your mess. I am a scientist not a maid. Everybody is busy right now and it is your mess"

"Hai, umm"

"Doctor Mayuri. Doctor, to you"

Hinata grabbed her stomach and slowly got off the bed. Her legs felt wobbly. But she managed to stand.

"We will study the byakugan. You will help us. Since you just arrived, I will give you a break today. But remember the master wants the byakugan, we don't have time to waste" The lady pointed to a thin door in the room. "In that closet is the mop and the bucket. Clean your mess before I come back. Got it? Don't try to activate your byakugan yet, it will hurt and you won't be able to"

Hinata nodded again. She went to the closet slowly and painfully. She got the mop and the bucket and went to where her vomit was. She slowly cleaned it up. Automatically. Not sure why she did it. She just did. She bent down to clean some of her blood from the floor and then remembered. The Corner! She looked to the door, nobody there.

She tried to activate her byakugan "aghh" Fire exploded in and around her eyes. It hurt. She could not turn it on. That lady wasn't lying. Her eyes teared from the pain and she grabbed unto the mop. She took several more breath and turned to the door again. She didn't hear anyone.

She walked to the corner where she had seen it and bend down. She looked under the corner table. And there it was! Her stone. She grabbed it and got it close to her heart. _–Naruto-kun-_ She started to cry again. _–Why? Was I really that horrible? That weak? What should I do Naruto-kun?-_

{~I'm going to ninja school with my best friend, dattebayo!~}

{~I will look for you and if I don't see you, I will wait for you in class! That's a promise!~}

 _-I am pathetic. I won't be able to go to school with him, because I am such a failure—_ She kept crying.

{~Hinata-chan you are my first friend. Today was great~}

{~I want you to have it because we are best friends. This stone is special~}

 _-I am Naruto-kun's best friend. He chose to give his special stone to ME. I cannot let him down. I will not let him down. Even if we don't meet at school and I am not a ninja, l want to meet again. To hear the story of the stone. He would never reject me. I must not give up. Then maybbe we can meet again…One day—_

Hinata heard a noise. She quickly got up and went back to cleaning, while pocketing her stone.

 _-I want to hear the story of the stone, Naruto-kun. I will not give up. I will meet you again. Someday Naruto-kun—_

She cleaned the last of her tears as the door opened.

"I told you crying doesn't help. But at least you cleaned after yourself. Good. You might do well after all"

A tall lanky teenager walked behind her. He looked underweight. "This is number 27. He will show you around the facility and show you to your quarters. Don't try anything funny or he and you will get it. The master has eyes everywhere. Even if you cannot see them. Understand?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good. You will be 13 from now on. Got it? A special number for a special girl, right? You will return here tomorrow morning for your weekly injections. We have to improve you, right?" She pointed to her ankle. "That is a chackra restraining bracelet. It will suppress your chackra. You won't be able to activate your byakugan because of it. It will cause you pain, every time you try to use chackra unless it has been deactivated by the master or me. Now get going. I have wasted to much of my time on you today. Research awaits"

Hinata nodded again. 27 turned and walked out the room and she followed him. She looked around. It looked like they were in a gigantic cave. She saw other kids as she walked down the corridors. He showed her the basic layout of the place.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Whatever, it's probably better that way. Less problems with the master. This is where you will stay. Don't leave or you will regret it"

Hinata walked in. Her room was tiny cell. It just had a bed, a bedpan, and a box with some clothes. She went to her bed. She got her stone out and held it as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

Naruto stayed inside most of the time. He got the book and started studying it. He realized his penmanship wasn't great and starting practicing to write better. Seals depended on the strokes and your writing. He needed to get it right. Practicing writing was the worst. It was boring. But thinking of the results kept him going.

Seals were amazing. Once he started reading the book, he realized it was quite interesting. Even more importantly, he understood them. He understood the concepts and started to think of variations even if he did not know how to do them yet. Seals were fluid, they could be altered, adapted, personalized even. Once you understood the basics, you could expand. They were limited only by your imagination and he had tons of that. He hated reading in general. He could not sit still for long. Most books were boring. Seals were never boring, even reading about how to make one, was interesting. He liked it!

He kept thinking of the pranks he could do and smiled. He would be the pranking hokage! He would be like the fourth. He also thought of Hinata's expression as he showed off and his smile grew. He was sure she would love pranks. Maybe she would like to join in a few. He mentally giggled in excitement.

He had looked for her several times around town but had not seen her. He couldn't wait for school to start. He wanted to show her what he had learned. He wished school started today. _–Just you wait, Hinata-chan-_ Maybe they would meet other kids who liked pranks and have a gang of friends. Yes, they would have their own little gang of pranksters. He kept smiling as he went back to reading.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hinata went to the doctor the next morning, after an unappetizing but nutrient rich breakfast. Or so they told her. It tasted like medicine and musty earth. Was that on purpose? She wondered. She had a lot of trouble eating it, but managed out of fear.

The others told her the master would usually come to see who finished breakfast or not. Specially on medicine day. And today was medicine day. Hinata decided she did not want to find out the hard way and finished. She was glad she did, when the master sauntered around looking at the plates and making comments.

"Well, well, 13 has managed to finish her breakfast. Wonderful, I like it when our subjects adjust rapidly. You see, you should do like she does. Follow her example and we will continue to get along" She looked down embarrassed, she hated being the center of attention. All the kids looked at her and some were glaring her way.

At breakfast, she realized how many kids were here. Most were older than her. A few looked her age. None appeared younger than her. They were all different looking. All different colors and shapes. Some had weird accents, she had never heard before. She could hear them talking to each other.

Most hanged around in groups. They did not talk to her. Should she try talking to them. But she was so shy. What should she say.

"Okay, move it. To the doctor's quarter. Yo! Special girl, 13, she wants to see you first"

Not again. Why her again. She put her hands in her pockets, palming her stone and moved to the front. While she moved to the front a kid stuck his foot out in front of her and she tripped. She almost fell face first, but she turned to the left and braced her fall with her left hand. She somehow managed to hold onto her stone with her right. She could not lose it. She slowly got up, her hands in her pocket. Her left hand now hurt too but she just kept moving.

"Alright 51, I saw that. Master will want to have a talk with you after today's checkup" 51 blanched but then just frowned.

"Ooh, somebody really wants to get it today, je, je"

Hinata ignored everything and just went to the doctor's office.

"Punctual too, another plus" the doctor startled Hinata "Today you will start your medicine regiment. You will come here every week for your injections and a checkup. Tomorrow you rest. You will train for the rest of the week, before coming back for the next treatment. Understood?"

Hinata nodded.

"This medicine will increase your chackra coils and enhance your abilities. Sometimes it has some very interesting side effects. We will see the effects as we study you" Hinata was suddenly apprehensive. The doctor had a gleam in her eye she did not have before. She seemed content, this was her element. She wanted to explain in detail her experiments.

"You will feel some discomfort from the medication but you rest tomorrow"

"Discomfort?"

"You might have body aches, fever, nausea, vomiting, sweats, it will pass and will open the gateway to the new you! I recommend to keep your bedpan close just in case. You don't want a mess all over your bed"

Hinata became more apprehensive but remained still. The doctor finished her exam and started checking her eyes.

"This is superb, what a network. Can't wait to see you in action. We are done for today. Medicine time. Don't worry tomorrow you rest"

Hinata tensed as she saw her bring several jars which she mixed together. She then drew them into an injection. "Rest?"

"Yes, I will give you the medicine. We will observe you for a while, to make sure you don't have a bad or allergic reaction. Then we will let you go to rest. You will need it"

Hinata held her stone as she was given the medication and waited for her 'rest' time.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

He sat in the classroom again. But something was off. After months and months of waiting for school to start Here he was and no Hinata-chan. It had been one whole week and Hinata hadn't shown up. What the hell. Where was she? He figured she was sick or something, so he gave her time, but a week was long enough.

Every day was the same, he showed up first thing in the morning. He sat on his swing and waited for the kids to come. Looking out for her. Most parents glared at him or told their kids not to play with him. He may be invisible but he wasn't deaf. Where they stupid? He could hear them loud and clear. But he ignored them, he could always prank them later. He was on a mission. He was waiting for his friend, Hinata. Where could she be?

He waited and waited. Once everyone came in. He would run to class as the bell went off. He looked around in the classroom. No Hinata-chan. He picked a seat next to the window and sat while the teacher did roll call. He kept an eye out the window, in case she came running late today. But nothing. Every day was the same thing. No Hinata-chan yet.

One whole week was long enough. He couldn't take it anymore. As roll call finished. He raised his hand, stood up and asked the teacher. "Iruka sensei, where is Hinata chan? You haven't called her"

"Naruto, wait until I call you to ask your question. What are you talking about anyway?"

"Hinata-chan, when are you going to call her? Why hasn't she showed up?"

Iruka looked at the blond jinchuriki. He wore the same red scarf as usual. It warm for a scarf. And the red over an orange jumpsuit, wasn't exactly subtle. Iruka though, he must be color blind. Not that it was any of his business. _–Hinata'chan?-_ He wasn't sure what he was talking about. But he was warned about Naruto's affinity for pranks. He didn't have time for pranks. "Naruto, sit down. We will talk after class"

"NO. Why haven't you called for Hinata, Hinata Hyuga"

"Enough Naruto. I'm not sure what you are playing at, but there is no Hinata Hyuga in this class. There is no Hyuga in this class. Now sit down"

Naruto hesitated for a minute, but then refused to sit down. He crossed his arms and pouted. "NO. where is Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto outside, time out! Rethink your attitude while you stand outside. You will not come back until I say so"

Naruto came down to his desk and looked at the teacher. His shoulder slumped "Why won't you tell me where she is? I just want to see her"

The teacher saw something in his eyes. Something that made him empathize with the kid. He wasn't lying. This was not a prank. "Naruto, just stay outside for this period. Calm yourself. You will then come back for the rest of the classes and behave. If you do, I will find out about this Hyuga you keep asking about at the end of the day.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yes, Iruka-sensei! Thank you! Thank you" He stayed outside the rest of the period. Then went inside and didn't say anything until the end of class.

Iruka saw Naruto fidget on last period, but he didn't get up or make a sound. He saw all the kids run out of the room as the bell rang. Naruto didn't move. He nodded in his direction and went to check the registry logs. He came back emptyhanded. There was no admission form for a Hinata Hyuga, in any class. Was it a prank? But the way Naruto acted, he didn't think so.

He walked back to the room, Naruto greeted him with a smile. Iruka came slowly to him, all serious. Naruto smiled slowly vanished with each step Iruka took. He could tell something was wrong.

Naruto was getting a very bad feeling. Had her family forbade her to come? He hadn't done anything lately. He hadn't pranked anyone in months. He was in his room studying fuinjutsu. Did she get tired of him, once she got home? No, the way she smiled when he said they were best friends. The way she said she wanted to share together. She didn't lie or change her mind. That was not Hinata-chan. He would not doubt her. She promised. She promised she would be here and she would. But why did Iruka look at him, like he made it up. He touched his scarf unconsciously again. It was there, it was there. She was real.

"Naruto, there is no Hinata Hyuga in all of school. As a matter of fact, there is only one Hyuga in school. He's name is Neji Hyuga and he is a year ahead of you. Will you tell me what is this about?"

Naruto stood up and ran outside. There were still kids outside. He had a new target to find. He saw some older kids and asked them. "Where is Neji Hyuga?" The kids pointed in the direction he went and said, "he just left, that way" Naruto took off again. He kept running. He bumped into other kids, looked at their eyes and kept running.

He did not see anyone with the "bakuya, byakula, the white eyes and kept running. He kept trying to catch as many kids as he could. Finally, he approached a long-haired girl? No, boy. He couldn't tell until he got closer. He touched his shoulder and the student turned. Finally, white eyes. He was ready to jump for joy. But he just panted for a minute.

The student looked him up and down, turned and kept going.

"Hey, wait! I said wait! Where is Hinata-chan"

The guy turned and looked at him up and down again. He looked like he swallowed a foul-tasting bug and was about to threw it up any minute. "Excuse me?"

"You're a Hyuga. So, I need you to tell me where Hinata-chan is. She hasn't showed up to school yet"

He looked at him for a minute considering. "The incompetent has fulfilled her role. Fate caught up with her and she will no longer hinder the clan"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. And who are you calling incompetent?"

"Hinata was incompetent. She will no longer bother the Hyuga"

Naruto heard Hinata plus incompetent and saw red. Who was this prick and why was he talking trash about Hinata? He threw the first punch before he realized what he had done.

Iruka was surprised when Naruto took off, but after a few minutes he took off after him. Something was up with his blond student and he knew, he needed to be there. Iruka was beginning to connect the dots with all the Hyuga talk. He remembered they had lost their heir, several months back. He didn't know the name/gender of the heir, but he was getting a very bad feeling about the name of said heir.

He spotted Naruto in the distance and therefore saw the fight start. If it could be called that. It was a brawl and a very one sided one at that; with Naruto taking most of the hits. But the kid would not stay down.

Iruka came and separated the kids. "Naruto what is going on"

"He insulted Hinata-chan. That prick is going down"

"I did not, I said she fulfilled her fate and that it was the best for the clan. Both of which are true"

"You said…"

Neji interrupted the blond before he got in trouble. "She is gone, not to bother us again" turned and left.

Iruka was afraid his guess was right, but needed to confirm it, before he broke the news to his student. "Naruto, the hokage will know. Let me talk to the hokage and I will be back"

Naruto was lost in his thoughts. _-I couldn't defend her again. Next time that prick is going down—_ And he was going to prank him good in the meantime too. He didn't want to think about what he said. She was not gone. Gone where? There is only one ninja academy. This didn't make sense. But how would he find out? Did the clan do something to Hinata-chan? Then he heard Iruka say something about the Hokage.

– _Jiji!—_ Of course, how could he be so stupid. He hit his fist against his other palm. Jiji would know. He knows everything. He would set the Hyuga straight and make them let Hinata-chan go to school. He turned and ran to the hokage tower.

Iruka sighed again. He was getting a lot of running practice today. He saw the direction the blond was going and followed him again.

Naruto ran into the hokage tower and ran all the way to the hokage's office. He threw the door open and just burst into Hiruzen's office again. Iruka was aghast. What had that child done!

"Jiji! Where is Hinata-chan?"

"I am sorry hokage-sama. He is one of my students. I will educate him better. He will not bother you anymore" Iruka tried to grab Naruto, but he was very slippery and ran to the other side of the counter.

Hiruzen raised his hand and nodded to Iruka and his Anbu to stay still.

"What is going on Naruto?"

"Jiji! Help me, I am trying to find my friend Hinata-chan and that prick Neji Hyuga would not help me. He insulted her and…"

"Naruto, I don't follow. What are you talking about?"

"If I may, Hokage-sama"

"Hokage will do, we are not in a formal meeting at the moment"

"Naruto here is one of my students. He asked me to look for a Hinata Hyuga at the academy registration logs but there is no such person registered at school. He was quite adamant that she was starting school this semester and I told him the only Hyuga was Neji Hyuga. They talked without success and well, here we are. We figured you might find out where she is"

Hiruzen lost all the color in his face as he listened. Naruto knew Hinata Hyuga. Oh, Kami. He looked at Naruto and saw the hope and the desperation in his eyes. He would have to tell him the news. Naruto never kept up with the village news. His stomach turned, of all the things he never wanted to do…

"How do you know Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto was very nervous. The adults knew something, but he knew Jiji would tell him. "We met the day of the festival. She knitted and repaired my scarf. That's how I got it back. I gave her my stone and she told me we would meet at school. But she hasn't been there all week. Please jiji, she is my best friend"

Hiruzen felt his mouth dry. As many times, as he had given bad news to the families of fallen ninja. This felt different. For the first time in a while, he wanted to run away. _-You should be here Minato, dammit—_

"Naruto, I'm sorry. She's gone. You remember the night of the festival and the alarms and the big boom that night"

Naruto's hands were sweating. His heart was racing, his eyes shone with unshed tears. What was jiji trying to say? Gone, no way.

"Naruto a bad man took her, kidnapped her that night. Because of her eyes. We tried to find her in time but couldn't. I am sorry"

Naruto looked like he was carved from stone. He just stood there, head down his bangs covering his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Naruto. She died"

Naruto's body started to shake. His hands turned to fists.

"Naruto, I…"

Suddenly he jumped "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" and ran out of the room.

Iruka turned to go after his student. "Iruka" Hiruzen called the young teacher. "Don't worry, I will take care of it. Thank you for your help and service" Iruka was conflicted. Part of him wanted to go after his student, but he didn't know him that well. Also, he was the jinchuriki of the Kyubi and he was conflicted about that as well. He looked at the hokage's sad eyes and relented. The hokage seemed to know Naruto well.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

He ran out of the hokage's office. It had to be a lie. It had to be. Why? His friend. The nicest person he had ever met. Her eyes? What the hell was that. Why? Why Her? Was it because of him?

He kept running until he ran into something and fell backwards, he looked up and saw an old man. And a guy next to each other.

"Hum" The old man glared at him. Again, that glare like he was something he scrapped of the bottom of his shoe. "Damn it, move out of the way"

"Forget it. Ignore that damn brat. Let's go"

Naruto's eyes filled with anger. She was gone. He was alone again. They would never accept him. He lost his one friend. The glare. They hated him, well screw them. He was angry too. His angered burned, he didn't care anymore. For the first time, he glared back.

"What's your problem? You have a problem with me? Well, spill it" Naruto shouted. The people around them turned and looked at the confrontation. They all stared at Naruto. What was that unmentionable brat doing now? They all glared at him too.

Naruto's glared intensified. His anger grew, it radiated outwards like an out of control fire. "You hate me? Fine, I hate you too! What is your damn problem?"

"Hey you, stupid brat, you ran into us!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" The hokage's voice came from behind the men. He had been watching Naruto with his seeing globe jutsu. And quickly shushin there. "I hope you aren't mad at a boy for something as trivial as bumping into you? After all, he's the one that fell to the floor" He looked them straight in the eye. "Are you?" The tone was nice but there was steel behind the voice. The hokage stood tall and looked down at the men. Daring them to question him. The men became nervous.

Naruto turned and ran again. He didn't want to talk to jiji.

"No, of course not. Excuse us hokage-sama" The man also turned tail and left.

Murmurs could be heard all around. The hokage turned his head to each side. "Is there a problem?" Everybody swiftly continued, on their way. The hokage sighed and shushin back to his office, to see where Naruto had run to.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

Naruto ran and ran all the way to the training grounds. His anger still burned at the men, the people, the village, the world, kami. Hatred at bad people. Why did they take her? Why? His anger needed an outlet and he started hitting dummy, after dummy, after dummy until none where left. He then started hitting whatever was near. All the while screaming until he was hoarse and his hand were bloody. He fell back on the ground and cried until there were no more tears.

He rolled back, hands outstretched and looked at the stars. He just looked up, his breathing ragged.

"Are you finished training?" Naruto didn't move. "Training is good to clear the mind, but I don't think training until you bleed is a good idea" Silence. "Naruto I am sorry. I am sorry about your friend"

"What did you mean because of her eyes?" Naruto asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"They were after her ocular dojutsu, the byakugan. It is very prized. They were willing to do anything to steal her eyes"

"They killed her to get her eyes?"

"Naruto, there is no easy way to say this, but yes. They were probably going to kill her, whether they escaped or not. They did not escape us, Naruto. We dealt with the man"

Naruto hadn't moved, just kept looking at the sky. "The world is unfair, Naruto. I wish, I could tell you why but there is no real reason. That is why we are ninja. To help and defend our village, its people. The will of fire. Once you are a ninja you will do the same, especially if you are the hokage"

Silence. Naruto was just staring at the stars.

"Right Naruto?...Naruto?"

Silence.

"Naruto, it is late. It is time to go home. Let's rest for tonight, ok?"

Naruto turned his head. He saw jiji's worried face. It wasn't jiji's fault. He was here trying to help. He helped him with those idiots. The problem was that now that the anger, the fire was gone. He just felt cold, empty. He did not really care about anything. He wanted to lay here, until he could disappear into the grass.

"Naruto, please, let us go home"

Home, that was funny. What was that anyway. Shouldn't there be someone there for it to be home? He looked at jiji again. His worried face, it really wasn't jiji's fault. He could always fake it. He knew how to do that well. He would return to his house, for jiji. He could do that at least. Fake it.

"Yes, let's return" He fake smiled.

Hiruzen wasn't fooled but this was something and Naruto always bounced back. He was confident he would bounce back again. Right.

AN: And cut. Another sad chapter, don't despair. It will get better. I promise!

Here is Naruto's reaction and it was ugly! I tried to be realistic. Naruto is not emo, but he's not going to bounce off everything. Naruto is still grieving. Hinata's stone gives her strength through her trials. What next?

PLEASE, please let me know what you think. Please review. I want to know the good, the bad and the ugly of the story. What do you like? What do you hate. Did you like Naruto's reaction (not finished yet) or was it over the top. Did you like how Naruto found out? Again thanks to nightwind83, theblueswordsman, SilverFang555, NarHina and guest for the reviews! Answers at the bottom.

This is the first arc/part so it will be darker/more somber than the rest. But rest assured, it will not be all dark despair. Just keep reading. Thanks to theblueswordsman who let me borrow his idea of the chakra enhancing drug from his story.

Naruto will prank Neji. Anything you would like to see? Any ideas?

Reviews:

Nightwind83: Thanks for the review. Wonder no more. What did you think? Did you like how he found out?

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for the great review. Yes, the master is despicable and should be hated. I have plans for him muahahahaha! Now you know how I feel about the Kabuto in your story! More cliffy's for you. Muahahahaha! Wait, no! corruption has occurred….. Hinata's stone is here to stay.

Guest: Thanks for your review! Naruto will eventually go apeshit(but not yet). Great questions, I can't answer yet; keep reading though and all will be answered. I will say the Sandaime and Yondaime Raikages have different POV on the master…

SilverFang555: Thanks for the review! Naruto found out and was definitely not pretty. Will have to wait for Hiashi's reaction. I think it will satisfy. Unfortunately no. She will meet someone else though…. Neji will still be a sore in everyone's butt. I cannot answer that question, but there will be romance….

NarHina: Thanks for the review! Yes, you should hate him. The master works with the Sandaime Raikage. He works in the shadows. Yes, he will, but not OP. I love a seals wielding Naruto! Naruto found out. Did you like it? What did you think? As you can tell, it is having and will have an effect. He will be a bit darker and more mature. Again, not emo or Sasuke-light. HE will still be Naruto.

That's it! Review please! Any questions? Let me know.

Next chapter: Coping/Training/growth/the Academy


	6. Chapter 5 - Coping, Growth, Academy

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or any copyright. As much as I wish I did, I'm sure it's good money. I just take out the characters out to play. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 **AN** : Another one! Thanks to everyone for their support and for reading my story. BIG THANKS to all who have followed and favorited my story. Thanks for giving my story a try! BIG THANKS to those that leave a review! I really appreciate it and appreciate the feedback. I want to get better and want to hear from you. Anything is great!

Thanks to luisdox, nightwind83, theblueswordsman, NarHina & lovelygeek7! For their reviews.

There will be a time skip coming up. Another big chapter…More notes at the end.

 _ **Chapter 5 Coping, Growth, Academy**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The sun was coming through the window. Another day, another day without his friend. Always alone. He didn't fill like going out, so he turned around, covered his head with his blanket and tried to go to sleep again. What difference did it make? Nobody would notice his absence. Disappearing should be easy, he was invisible anyway. He curled in his bed holding unto the scarf around his neck. Another damn day.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hinata shivered in her bed. Rest day? What a joke. She discovered she hated rest day. It was anything but. The injection hurt a bit when it was given. But the hell started after she got to her room.

She developed a fever and started shaking. Her body was on fire. It felt like her head was being split in two and her eyes were melting away. She wondered if being hit with a hammer would be this painful. Her eyes were a blazing volcano that spewed molten lava that burned everything as it spread from her eyes. She wished her face would melt off. The fire spread to her veins to everywhere in her body. The shaking chills made her poor muscles ache and burn even more.

There was no solace, no place to escape. She could not rest. The chills kept her muscles aching. The pain kept her awake, then the dizziness hit. The world was spinning, her dizziness worsened whenever she moved her head or turned in bed. The dizziness waves would make her sick to her stomach. Her shaking kept making it worse. Until she had to move to try and make it to the bedpan with varying success.

Damn, that nutrient rich food tasted even worse coming up. Then the fire would start again and the whole process repeated itself. She clung to her stone throughout the whole ordeal. She needed a connection to keep her grounded. She thanked Naruto for her gift again. What would she do without it? –I hope you are well, Naruto-kun- Yes, rest day was her most hated day. The process kept repeating itself until her body finally succumbed and mercifully, she passed out.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

The next day she woke up and was sore all over. She got up slowly. Almost tripping over the bedpan. There already was a mess on the floor. She did not want to make it any worse. She was all sweaty from the day before, she felt filthy. She and her room smelled horribly.

27 came in to get her for breakfast again. She wasn't sure she wanted to go as dirty as she was but her stomach growled in complaint. She had not eaten yesterday and it seemed to have a mind of its own. They went to the mess hall. Everyone looked horrible. She supposed she looked just as bad.

She sat down. The same nutrient rich food from the 2 days prior. She lost her appetite.

"Eat up. You got another big week ahead of you. So, come on! You will barely have time to clean up. Get to it. When you hear the siren go off, get back here. Or else"

She thought about it and ate the food. Her stomach was still growling despite what her nose and eyes where telling it. Not to mention her taste buds. She knew she would need it anyways and she wanted to get clean. Once she finished, they gave her clothes, soap and 2 huge buckets of water. Then they took her to her room.

She sighed. On the one side, she was happy for whatever privacy she got but ion the other side, it was very difficult to clean yourself that way. She had not noticed the drain in her cell before but took advantage of it. Once she cleaned herself and her hair with one bucket. She used the rest of that water to clean the mess she left on her room floor. She used the second bucket to wash her clothes and linens. She got some new overall from the drawer in her room and got dressed. She put the buckets outside., waiting for the signal to go outside. She sat and held onto her stone in her palm. She heard the alarm and left for the hall again.

She froze as she entered the hall. There was the master, greeting everyone.

"Good morning everyone! We will go over assignments and tasks again since we have several newbies with us. You all should know the rules by now. But it's time to talk about our expectations. What will you be doing while here"

He smiled, but that smirk made her feel worse. She froze and almost fell when the kid behind her kept going. She looked around then continued on her way. Praying nobody noticed, her momentary stumble. She sat where available. Kids kept coming in. Finally, every one sat down.

"Today is a grand day. Today you start your life as a tool for the great Kumo nation. You will have assigned classes and practice. This will be your opportunity for greatness. I expect 100% commitment from each and every one of you. Failure is not an option, you do not want to go down that route. I will deal with slackers personally. I know, I don't have to explain to you what will happen if you fail"

"You will have class in the morning, then physical aptitude and spars in the afternoon. Plus, basic weapons. Depending on your aptitude and progress, this can change. Your progress will be rewarded. Your failures; well you know…" He smirked again. "Will be punished accordingly. Administered by myself, all by my lonesome of course. Who better? Right"

He scanned the room and sauntered around the tables as he spoke. Looking at everyone. They looked at him fearfully, entranced. Nobody could take their eyes of him. A predator, stalking his prey. Hypnotizing it with his gaze. He kept moving, talking and explaining the 'curriculum.' He then turned and came around to her table.

- _No! Don't let him come this way, please don't let him come this way, not this way_ —She looked down. Then remembered to look him in the eyes and she looked up.

"As always do not make me repeat myself. Got it? You have a great future serving Kumo" He turned to her. "Specially you, little one. You are a special girl. Kumo and I have great expectations for you. Are you ready?" Silence.

- _No, no, no, he was he singling her out again. Why? Why?_ —

"I said. Are. You. Ready?"

.

"H…h…ha…hai" She shivered. She couldn't help it.

"Good. Let's finish the tour, so you can start your classes. You have work to be done. While I create a future" With that the master turned and showed them around the classrooms and exercise areas. Ending in the Training Hall, where he gave final instructions.

"Remember the rules and your obligations and we will all get along famously. Excel, I will meet the slackers here at the end of the week. Dismissed"

-NH—NH—NH—NH-

Iruka got ready to knock on his student's door. He had not seen the blond since going to the hokage's office over a week ago, and was very worried. No matter what he told himself. No matter how he tried to ignore the boy. Told himself he should hate him. No matter how much he truly hated the beast inside the boy, for killing his parents, he was haunted by the pain in Naruto's eyes. He knew that pain too well. He remembered being alone for so long, that it physically hurt. It made him do things he wasn't sure of, like going to the hokage and asking for Naruto's address.

~~Flashback~~

Iruka stood in front of the hokage, after knocking on the door and being let in, his heart was racing as he tried to explain himself.

"Hokage, I'm sorry to disturb you but I have not seen my student Uzumaki, Naruto since Friday before last, here in this office. He did not attend school at all last week. It is Monday and he still did not show up. I am worried, I tried to find his address in the records but they are sealed. I…I wondered if you could tell me his address. I want to check on him. If it is okay with you"

The hokage looked at the man and sighed. He had tried as best he could to help Naruto, but it didn't seem to reach him. He was at his wits end. He did not think he knew how to handle kid's problems. His communication skills did not seem to extend to them. All he had to do was to look at his relationship with his own son, to know he was a failure at it. He didn't have the time he needed either. He wanted to hope that this man would help, but in his experience, it was never that simple.

"His records are sealed for good reasons. Not everyone sees Naruto with kind eyes. What is your intention? I remember you, Iruka. What you lost in the 9 tails attack. If this is some idiotic ploy against him. You will find out why I am still the hokage of the leaf and why I am called the professor"

Iruka was sweating. His palms felt sticky. He was just threatened by the hokage. "I…I know what he has and I hate it for taking my parents. I'm just worried. I tried to ignore it, ignore him" He sighed in frustration. "But I could not. I promise not to use the knowledge to harm him. I wish I could explain it better. I cannot, even to myself. I…he seemed lost…I…I am just worried"

Hiruzen studied Iruka, his intent, his resolve, without saying a word. Iruka sweated, being under the stare of the professor was nerve wrecking. He was picking him apart. _–What was I thinking, I am an idiot. I should have not come, I…I, NO, he's an orphan like me. I know what that is like. I cannot leave him alone. What kind of teacher would I be, if I did that_ — He squared his shoulders and looked at his hokage.

Hiruzen was finally satisfied. This was no lie. Iruka was an inexperienced new teacher with lots of heart but perhaps that is what was needed, heart. He was truly worried. If somebody had interceded between Azuma and him would things have turned out different? Would he have joined the 12 Guardians? He wondered. He would trust this man. He did not have much of a choice to be honest. Nobody else was trying to help the boy. And his attempts had failed so far. He couldn't be there for Naruto as he wanted. He was the hokage of the leaf. Naruto needed friends, this Hinata business proved it. The will of fire wasn't enough for a lonely boy. It hadn't been enough for Asuma. He could not fail again. He owed Minato and Kushina that much. He looked at the young man again. He would put his hopes on this young teacher.

"Very well. This is Naruto's address. I hope you take this seriously. If this is some half assed plan to ease your conscience, do not bother. Naruto is used to being ignored. But he does not need false kindness. He needs a teacher, a mentor" Iruka nodded. "Naruto has not come out of his house since I brought him back that day. I have tried in many different ways, unsuccessfully. I wish you better luck"

I will not let you down. Thanks. Hokage" He turned and left.

~~Flashback end~~

Iruka knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked louder with the same results. He looked at the key the hokage also gave him, in the palm of his hand. No time to back out now.

He used the key and opened the door. The smell hit him right away. Mold and old clothes. There were ramen cups littering everywhere. He sighed at the mess. He called again with no answer.

He went to the bedroom and saw a form, a lump in the middle of the bed. He went close and called him again. Iruka was losing his patience. Was he ignoring him on purpose? He pulled the covers off and screamed.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WAKE UP!"

Naruto almost jumped of the bed. He thought he heard something but he ignored it. Nobody looked for him anyways. The covers being pulled scared the crap out of him. He jumped out of bed. Iruka noted he was in his pajamas, with a funny sleeping hat and still had that scarf around his neck.

Naruto was confused. He blinked several times and the hallucination of his teacher remained. What?

"Naruto, are you awake now? Good. Where have you been? Do not think you can play hooky in my class"

Naruto kept looking at his teacher, like he was an apparition. How did he get here, anyway? What was he doing anyway?

"You have been absent a week. You have a lot to catch up on. I brought your homework. Come on"

Naruto blinked and followed his teacher, dazed. "First we will clean this mess. Your place will not clean itself up and you don't have a maid, so you should put your dishes away as soon as you finished and put the trash in the trash bin? Got it?" Naruto blinked again. He almost started to follow orders, when it finally registered where he was.

"Hey, what are you doing here? This is my place. You can't tell me what to do in my place! Go away"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. He was sure, the hokage had tiptoed around Naruto. Well that wasn't his style. "I am your teacher. I came to give you your homework for the week. But we won't do that in this filth"

"What do you care, this is my place! Go away. Leave me alone" Naruto turned around, only to be grabbed by the collar by Iruka.

"I don't think so. The hokage gave me permission to come. Are you really going to let him down?"

"Jiji, did this? He let you come here?" Naruto pouted, but he did not want to upset Jiji.

"Yes" He was going to ignore the blatant disrespect for the hokage, but one thing at a time. "I had not seen you in over a week. So, I came to check on you and give you your homeroom. I wasn't expecting everything to be such a mess. So, let's cleanup"

"Why?" Naruto looked at him with distrustful eyes.

"Because it's dirty. Take a good look"

"WHY?"

He sighed "Because I was worried, ok. Come on. This place won't clean itself"

Naruto seemed in a trance, he did not know what to think of his crazy teacher. Worried? For him? He followed Iruka and helped him clean. Suddenly, he saw Mr. Ukki and he panicked. He forgot, Mr. Ukki! The plant looked half dead. He had not watered it for a week! He ran to get a pitcher of water and started watering it, until the water overflowed. Mumbling to it.

Iruka saw him trying to fix the plant. He did not know much about plants, but he was sure that was too much water. Overwatering would kill the plant for sure. He came close to Naruto and finally heard him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me Mr. Ukki. Please. I'm really sorry. Please. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Naruto's eyes started to water and Iruka felt a knot in his throat.

"I need more water. I will be right back, Mr. Ukki" Naruto turned but unfortunately slipped on the muddy overflow from the plant. The boy's front was covered in muddy water. Naruto laughed at himself. "Huh, ha, ha, I guess I deserved that for forgetting you. I will be right back"

"Naruto, that is enough water, Ok"

Naruto looked at the plant, then at the teacher and was embarrassed, He looked down and then saw his ruined muddy scarf. Naruto just stopped and started crying again, harder than before. "I ruined it. The scarf Hinata-chan fixed. I forgot Mr. Ukki. I ruined my scarf. I…I…"

Naruto was mumbling incoherently again. He could see the despair floating in Naruto's eyes again. "Naruto let me see. One of the good things about living alone, is that you learn how to take care of your own things. Let me see it"

Naruto turned and glared at him. He clutched the scarf to his chest. Never.

"Naruto, I will show you how to clean it and to take care of it. It is important to you and you want it to last. This kind of knitted items, have to be washed by hand with a delicate cleaner or it will be ruined or even shrink"

Naruto looked at him again. Iruka extended his hand again. "I will take good care of it. I promise. If you are unsatisfied, you can tell the hokage. I am sure, he will have my hide"

He looked at the teacher's eyes again, then at his hand. Finally, he sighed and gave him the scarf.

"Thanks, Naruto. Follow me and I will show you how to clean it.

After a good lecture on hand washing, air drying and lay flat to dry. Naruto settled down. He paid attention to everything he was told. He needed to keep his scarf in top shape. The scarf looked as good as new as it was drying on a rack. He was impressed.

"I don't know much about plants but if you keep taking care of it. I'm sure your plant will come back. Do not overwater it. That is as bad as too little water"

Naruto nodded. Iruka looked around and read the book titles on his student's table. Beginner Seals. Seals made Easy. "Are you interested in seals?"

Naruto nodded "I was before"

"Why not now"

Naruto shrugged.

"Seals are very useful. If you like them, they will give you an advantage few others have"

Naruto nodded and suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He was embarrassed and out his hand to the back of his neck. "Sorry"

"Well we still have to discuss your homework, but a little break will be good. Want to eat? Is there anything you like?"

"Yes" Naruto looked at his teacher, if he was willing to pay, he was suddenly hungry. "Ichiraku's Ramen. They are the best!"

"Ok" Iruka would have sighed, if he realized how much money he was going to invest in Ichiraku's today and through the years. "Let's go"

Naruto carefully followed Iruka. He owed him for washing Hinata's scarf. At Ichiraku's, he introduced them all. Teuchi and Ayame looked at the teacher gratefully. First bowl was on the house. Iruka soon learned, he would need way more than just 1 free bowl to satisfy his student. Somewhere during the meal, Naruto agreed to return to school. They returned home to finish homework and chores.

Their friendship was cemented that day over scarf washing secrets and ramen.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

The rest of the week flew for Hinata. She had classes all morning and part of the afternoon. Politics, the five great nations and their cultures, languages, reading in all languages and their hieroglyphs, mathematics, survival education, infiltration, tracking, jutsu names and their applications, the elements, first aid and more. It seemed never ending.

The afternoon was for physical training. Strength and flexibility training, gymnastics, exercise, running, swimming. And most importantly sparing. The sparing varied depending on your opponent. They taught several taijutsu styles and recommended learning several.

Hinata also discovered that once you were advanced enough or old enough, the afternoon was also for Jutsu training or dojutsu training. She saw more of it as time went by.

The master's training hall, where they learned and practice jutsu was huge. It had guard at the exit and had special seals to prevent escape. It was set by the master and it would send an electric shock to anyone who tried to leave. Entrance and exit were completely controlled by the master. Once inside, they were stuck until the master was finished.

It was one of the only two places where the chakra suppression seals would be deactivated. The other being the infirmary when needed by the doctor. In here the master or others would teach them basic jutsus like the kawarimi or the bunshin where they could practice them.

This was where they had finished their first day as the master gave final orders. Hinata would learn this was one of the master's favorite rooms. The weeks blurred marked only by "rest day"

Hinata wondered if this was like the academy from hell. She tried to get used to living in fear. She realized learning and being terrified where not mutually exclusive.

Eventually she also went to the training hall. Here they studied her dojutsu and she practiced her juken with her byakugan active. Her juken was still poor she knew, but she was fighting people without it, so she did ok. She would not do that well if the opponent also knew juken, like Neji. She was convinced her body type did not adjust well to regular juken.

The training hall was large enough to accommodate everyone if needed. Although most of the time, it was used by several students or one class at a time. The master would sometimes get everyone to have major bouts or a competition in front of everyone.

The training hall's other main function was the weekly assessments and placement ritual. Good placement meant escape. Bad placement was for slackers and slackers where punished publicly by the master.

Here the master was ruler. A showman excelling at his trade. The seemingly random violence always shocked Hinata. The master called it punishment for slackers, but it just looked to her like an excuse to beat the hell out of some poor kid or kids. The master never pulled his punches. Sometimes he would use a stick or cane, rarely a whip. He would not stop until he got his point across or until he was satisfied. His goal was to cause pain and to intimidate the rest. She realized the master was very good at that. And he loved having an audience. A poor weekly performance guaranteed punishment.

Hinata did her best to avoid being 'it' each week. She did well in all classes and exercises. She excelled in flexibility training. But sparing was hard. She did not like to inflict pain but the others were trying to hurt her too. They did not want to be 'it' either.

Hinata dreaded that hall. She hated when they made her close someone's tenketsus to study the effects. She hated when she had to fight others. But she loathed having to be present for weekly assessments. This was next to 'rest day' the absolute worst.

She decided to defend herself as best she could. She did not like to be hit or to be the master's punching bag. This was not her family. They hurt her at every turn. She did not cause excess pain, like some of the other kids like to do. Nor did she enjoy it. She did her movements effectively and consicely. She could not hold back. She did not hold back.

 _-You would defend yourself too. Right, Naruto-kun?—_ She sighed as she got ready for the next training session.— _You would understand, right? I hope you don't hate me for this_ -

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Naruto sat on a tree contemplating his options. Iruka mentioned he would talk to the Hyuga, so that he could pay his respects and visit his friend's grave. He thanked Iruka but declined. The idea of the Huyga watching him as he visited her did not agree with him. That was private. He did not wish to see anyone there. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the actual grave at first.

He came to school everyday as he promised Iruka, but he still felt lost. He just attended the class and went through the motions. The kids ignored him for the most part. They did not glare but had already formed their clicks by the time he came back. So he ignored them too. He was just there.

When Iruka mentioned visiting her. He was torn, he wanted to and he did not. He wanted a physical contact with her, but was afraid that seeing the grave would only make her death more real, more final. As time went by the idea would not leave him alone. It grew impossible to resist. He owed her that. He wanted to close the distance, somehow. And he was not a coward.

He finally mustered enough corage and followed that self-righteous Neji to their home. Iruka found out she was buried in a garden close to her house. Iruka talked to Neji; how Iruka could put up with that pompous ass was beyond him; but he found out where she was. She was in a memorial garden behind her house which was to the back of the compound bordering the surrounding forest.

His first attempt was an abysmal failure. He was stopped by a guard at the fence. The second and third were partially more successful. He almost made it on the fourth and fifth attempts. But he would not give up, now that he had decided he would continue until he saw her. On that last attempt, he saw a pretty lady watching him from a window. He also noticed the back wall of the compound closest to the garden.

Sixth was it. Today he would make it. He took a deep breath and tried to stealthily sneak in the compund again. He jumped the wall, he saw earlier that bordered the forest closest to his goal. He heard a sound and froze. He waited but nothing happened so he continued on his way.

"Your knight is gallant and persistent, my dear but he is not stealthy enough, specially against the byakugan" Her lips curled in a soft smile. – _you had picked well_ \- The lady of the house, saw everything from her window. This was her favorite spot, she could watch her and the garden. Her sunny place. She saw the guards on their way to the garden and dismissed them. "He is my guest. Do not worry" She said as she rolled outside.

She followed the boy as he made his way to the garden and to her grave.

It was a bautiful garden. Filled with exotic blooms. Naruto had never seen any of those plants before. They formed a semicircle around the grave with a large carved headstone. The path pointed to the grave. Next to the grave was a carved marble bench with leaves and vines motif. The headstone itself was a work of art, full of very ornate, delicate flowers. So realistically captured by the artist that they appeared frozen by the marble rather than carved. A central simple inscription over the Hyuga crest read: 'Hinata Hyuga my beautiful bud, may you bloom forever'

He made it. He was there! He stood there awkardly. His early success faded at the reality before him. It was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But it felt so cold. He wished it was the girl herself standing there.

He smiled at the grave. "Hi, Hinata-chan! It is me Naruto. I am sure you remember me. It took me a while to visit, but your family got good guards. Sorry"

He deccided to be honest. "I wish you were still here, but I am taking good care of your scarf. You would not believe it but our teacher taught me how. To be honest, I wasn't doing so good after I heard you were gone. I got your scarf dirty, but I cleaned it thanks to Iruka sensei! He knows all kinds of stuff about cleaning. He is a bit weird and he can go on and on about stuff, like he can give you a full lecture about socks or cleaning or whatever. Cleaning is one of his favorite subjects. I don't know how can anyone know that much about cleaning stuff. But he is really nice, just don't get him mad or he will go into lecture mode. He tried to help me find you, you know before I knew what happened. I am sure you would have liked him too. He would have been your teacher too, you know. Our teacher" He smiled unconsciously "He even took me to Ichiraku's. You remember Ichiraku's too"

He just kept telling her all he had done and seen. "You know, I met your cousin. I know he's family and all but he's a pri…not a nice person. He talked..not nice about you. Don't worry, I'm going to set him straight. He's going to be sorry, he talked sh…bad about you. I will get him good. Just you wait and see. Don't be mad about it. He deserves it. He started it too"

"Before... you know, I talked to jiji & he told me all about seals. He got me some beginners books and I had been learning, before. I was even learning to write cleaner. I wanted to show you my own scrolls at school but I guess that can't be. So, I brought it to you. This little one is the only one I have made so far. It's not that great yet and I can only put one light sparkler in it but I made it for you" He sat a tiny scroll next to the grave.

He rubbed his scarf like he did a million times a day. "I am sorry, I got it dirty" he said while still rubbing it, with his thumbs. "I will take better care of it from now on, I promise. It feels really nice, it is like you were near sometimes. I really wish you were here" He teared up again. He could not help it. He missed her so much. Why, kept going in his head, why her? Better someone invisible like him.

The lady looked at the boy and teared. She could read him like a book. She shared that pain, that feeling. She would exchange her life a million times over, to bring her back. Sometimes if she was honest, she wished Hiashi did not find the herb. She wanted to see her Hinata now. But that was selfish. Her Hanabi needed her too. And Hiashi was like a ghost, kept in place by duty and responsability. She needed to be here but felt like there was a hole in her heart, a part of her body was gone. She missed it and wanted it back.

She could hear the pain in his voice. Hinata would chastise her if she did not do something.

"She would not like to see you crying like that" came a soft voice.

Naruto jumped, scared, ready to run "I am sorry, I will leave" There was a very beautiful lady in a wheelchair with a serene aura. Naruto felt himself relax. He did not think, she would rat him out. She had blue-black hair with lavender eyes. She looked like Hinata,but older. His eyes widened, she must be her mom. Would Hinata-chan have looked that pretty when she was older?

"You don't have to leave. You know it took her months to finish the scarf. Spring and summer. First learning the stitches, practicing it, finding the yarn and finally knitting it. She was very proud that day. She was giving it to her knight"

"What makes you think,its me? I could have stolen it"

She giggled slightly, like twinkling bells. "I am afraid, I would know you anywhere dear knight. My daughter described you quite accurately. Blond hair like the sun, blue eyes like the sky, six pretty whisker like marks on your cheeks like a kitten, should I continue?"

Naruto was red, his face felt like it was on fire. He was sure he could give Hinata a run for her money in the tomato look alike contest. Hinata said that about him?

The lady smiled. "Brave like a knight. Fighting the odds"'

"What's a knight?"

"They are the heroes of the story. They rescue the princess and slay evil dragons"

Naruto trembled, his fists clenched. "I'm no hero. I never saved her. I should have gone outside that day. See what the fuss was about. If I hadn't promised Jiji, if I hadn't been so tired from the festival, maybe I could have done something. Maybe I could have stopped him, maybe…"

"That is foolish and you know it. The entire leaf could not bring her back. Do not blame yourself. That is madness. She would be very mad if she knew that"

"But I didn't do ANYTHING. I was sleeping in my room like an idiot or with the bullies or…"

"So, you think my daughter was a fool or just ignorant"

Naruto's eyes widened and he was ready to fight in a minute. "Now isten here lady. You are nice, pretty and all. Even if you are her mom, if you say something bad about Hinata-chan you will face me"

"I do not believe that about her, you do"

"NO, I DON'T"

"Then why do you doubt her. She saw something in you, nobody else saw. Something perhaps you don't see yurself. But she was sure you where a knight"

"But I didn't win"

"Now you think,she only cares for winners. Not a nice thing to say either"

 _{~You helped me. It doesn't matter if you won or lost. You were brave. To me, I think, that was more amazing because you kept trying and didn't give up~}_

 _{~I think that was very brave, noble like a knight~}_

Naruto's eyes lit up. He remembered what she said. She had faith in him.

 _{~But you kept trying and kept getting up. To me that was braver. To me you are strong because you kept getting up. You were a proud failure then~}_

She was special because she was her friend AND she had faith in him. And he almost gave up…

 _{~Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure. It's ok. The future hokage can't be expected to remember everyone he meets~}_

She always believed in him. Accepted his friendship without hesitation.

 _{~Friends help each other out~}_

He gave her his stone as proof of their friendship. He would not disappoint her. He made her a promise,once he was hokage. He would grant her a wish somehow. He would not disappoint her. He would become a knight, a hero.

Jiji said that is why we become ninja to protect our village, it's people, and the hokage is the top, strongest ninja. Like the Yondaime or Jiji.

- _I will protect my precious people from now on. So nobody has to die unnecesarily like her. I will become the next hokage to protect. Just watch me Hinata-chan. I will be a knight hokage_ —

"You are right, lady. Sorry" He turned to the grave. "Sorry Hinata-chan. Never again. I will protect my precious people, no matter what" Lady Hitomi was amazed at the transformation. She saw the doubt leave his eyes, replaced by a determination and confidence that amazed her. "I will never doubt her again"

He heard a sound coming from outside, he turned and ran to the fence.

"Thank you for the visit. You can come back anytime, umm"

He climbed the fence and turned at the top before jumping off "Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage of the leaf! You better remember my name! I will be the greatest hokage ever!" Then disappered from view.

Hitomi laughed, like she hadn't done in a while. – _you sure knew how to pick them_ —

The guards heard the ruckus and came to the garden.

"Are you alright Lady Hyuga?"

"Why yes, I am. Thanks for your concern, I should check on Hanabi" She turned to leave. "Oh, guards. New standing orders. Let that boy in here anytime. Do not disturb him or remove him. Let him sneak in if that is his choice. Understood?"

"But lady Hyuga"

"This are my orders, on my garden, understood?

"Hai. lady Hyuga" The guards saw the soft smile of their lady and agreed. They would let him in.

Lady Hyuga rolled back to her house as she thought – _The future hokage of the leaf, great taste indeed my dear_ —

And cut!

He's back! Naruto is back, but he has learned loss. Well what do you think. Please let me know. Your reviews motivate me. The chapters keep growing and growing….Again Hinata won't suffer forever, promise. Just hang on.

The end of the first arc is coming on. There will be a time skip and things will pick up again. I hope you have liked it and don't think it's too slow. But I want to show the path, not just the result.

Again thanks to all who have reviewed! You keep me motivated and on task. Many thanks to all my followers and people who have favorited my story. It also keeps me going

Please Review! Anything is good. What you like, what you don't. To my flamer review, No Hinata will not be brainwashed. Although that could be interesting if well done, that is not where I'm going with the story.

Reviews:

 **Luisdox** : Muchas gracias, por tratar mi historia! Gracias por el review! Sobretodo si no te gusta esa parte de la trama. Espero no decepcionarte. Todo tiene un proposito en la historia(no como en la vida real). Hinata sufre pero Naruto le dara valor. Naruto tambien re-encontro su proposito y si se encontraran eventualmente. Naruto va a ser mas maduro por saber de perdidas tan temprano. En cuanto a Neji, las ramas tienen mucha tension entre ellas. Este Hizashi aunque vivo, le ha metido muchas malas ideas a Neji. Es por politica y envidia. Yo queria que el fuera parecido pero por diferentes razones al del manga. Gracias por tu review! Eres mi primer review hispano.

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for your review! That's what I was going for.I am glad it came through. Great mind think alike. Yep, I was thinking of a paint inspired prank. Hum the nails could be interesting too.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for your kind words as always! You saw more of Hinata here. Interactions with others will be coming up. More of the master too. He may not be, but he is pretty bad. LOL! Hope you continue to enjoy. Let me know what you think.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for your review! Naruto always gives Hinata strength and is at the back of her mind. And as you saw today, so is she to Naruto. He got his will back! Did you like how it went? That is what I was going for. I added Iruka to the family mix in this chapter. He is one of my favorite characters.

Naruto's growth and Hinata for that matter will continue. Oops! I did not realize that for the raikages. For the purpose of my story, he was is still alive. Ay is not the fourth yet.

Great minds think alike. I was thinking of dying his hair pink too. The Sasuke bit has potential too. LOL

 **Lovelygeek7** : Thanks for your review! I appreciate it a lot. Hope you like the new chapter too. Let me know.

Next: Growth, turmoil, pranks!


	7. Chapter 6 - Growth, Turmoil, Pranks

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or any copyright. As much as I wish I did, I'm sure it's good money. I just take out the characters out to play. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 **AN** : Thanks, everyone for you reviews and follows! They keep me motivated. That was the most reviews for a chapter! Thanks for the kind words! You are great! Time skip in this chapter. The Pranks are in this chapter. This and next chapter will be darker, but the payoff is also coming up! Please as always, let me know what you think. Please, Please Review!

 **IMPORTANT** -There will be a graphic violence in this chapter. The part will be marked, in case you want to skip it. This chapter also has cursing. A flamer accused me of making a rape fic. This is NOT a rape fic. In the manga, it was stablished they tried to kidnap Hinata & Kushina to obtain their bloodlines, to breed them. That is all.

Thanks to **Lovelygeek7, NarHina, AlphaMike369, nightwind83, saiyanvegeta1648, luisdox, guest, theblueswordsman!**

 _ **Chapter 6: Growth, Turmoil, Pranks**_

Hinata awoke from a dream of blue skies and blue eyes. She blushed when she realized she could still remember the intensity of the color of those eyes after so long. She hoped that was a good omen for the day.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" She mumbled holding onto her stone.

She always slept holding unto it. It was the only reminder of happier times. Of where she came from. She would always be thankful to Naruto, for giving it to her. She did not know what she would have done without it.

She got ready for breakfast and class. She dares not be late. She got in to her grey overalls and they were getting tight. She had grown since she first got here. She would have to request bigger ones again, soon. She combed her hair. It had also gotten long. It had been so short and uneven, when she first got here. She would need a trim soon too. She was also glad, she had finally grown the teeth she was missing. And gotten most of her permanent teeth.

Sometimes it was hard to believe, that she had gotten used to the schedule. She actually appreciated the routine. To appreciate the schedule, the routine meant she could be mentally prepared. It did not mean it was always good. But it was known, known was good. It was the unknown that scared her the most. She still hated "rest day" and assessments most of all. Ugh, weekly assessments, she did not want to think about that this early in the morning.

She ate her mushy breakfast and went to class. She was amazed what one could get used to. She did well enough in class. She did not want to be in the bottom, for sure. But she did not want to stand out and be at the top. She knew she could do better, but she liked the invisibility of the middle. It was safer. She had a feeling being in the top would be bad for her. Plus, she never developed the ruthlessness and bloodlust necessary to be at the top of this class.

She noticed the kids at the top, where mostly bullies who intimidated the others. They liked to inflict pain like the master. The classes naturally split into groups. There were kids that everyone seemed to navigate or be attracted to natural charmers or leaders. Next came the smartest kids who also tended to hang out with each other while figuring out the best way to avoid being it, if their physical training diminished. Then the natural athletes or competitors who had the same problem but in reverse with their classwork. Then there was the large middle where she was at.

Finally, the masters so-called slackers, the kids that were not doing well and were it several times. They were bullied by the top kids a lot. That group changed a lot, nobody wanted to be a slacker. It was temporary, they either improved or disappeared never to be seen again. Another of Hinata's big fears.

Over time she had noticed. Kids disappeared at random intervals. Most were slackers, who could not improve. Sometimes it was rebellious students or students that were too combative. The master did not like berserker rages or too much fighting. Everything was about control with the master. Sometimes it was kids that acted crazy. However, a lot also happened on rest day, after the medicine was given. The medicine did something to them or made them sick or killed them outright. She was not sure but not everyone did well with the medicine. The disappeared were never to be heard from again and she was sure they were dead.

She had to pass the classes if she was ever going to see Naruto again. The master was training them to serve Kumo, his own army of test subjects. That meant that eventually, they and more importantly she, would go outside. Things could happen outside, she hoped. He could not control the outside. She put her hand in her pocket and rubbed her stone, almost unconsciously like she did a million times. A lot of the kids took survival training outside. She had not been able to yet. Sometimes always seemed to come up and she could not go outside with her class. But one day…

She did average in class, sparing and weapons. but the master paid attention to what she did and if he was present would follow her with his eyes. His presence alone would make her so nervous she would miss. When she was younger, she would just miss. Now the nervousness made it easy to stay average, even if they misinterpreted the reason for her nervousness. She was always afraid, he would find out she could do better.

The only thing that was hard to control was her flexibility and agility. She was a natural gymnast. She worked hard, but this came easy for her. Like swimming to fish or breathing. It was the only place she felt peace. Her balance, coordination and flexibility were top. She could do balance beams, spins, twirls, acrobatics with ease. Without any chakra. It was easy for her to react and avoid attacks. She could get by and even win sometimes without hitting.

Her lack of aggressiveness meant she missed attack opportunities. At first it was just her natural reticence but by the time she became aware of her opponent's openings she had already been labeled a defensive fighter. She saw the master's reaction when told and knew this was good. The master approved of this. She would not be too aggressive, which suited her fine. She did not want to attack, she just did not want to be in the bottom. When she attacked, it was with a minimalist approach, quick and efficient without causing excessive pain. In spars, she appeared to dance against her opponents and avoided most hits by simply bending, twisting or twirling away. She turned their own movements against them while she danced around them.

Having the master's attention was never good. She hated it. That was why she tried to be invisible. But he always asked about her. She knew because the teachers and the doctor would tell her so. Usually in front of the other kids. He would even compliment her unnecessarily.

Invisibility like routine was good. She tried to be invisible and for the most part she was. But truly passing unnoticed was impossible. The master loved to point her out. Saying how special she was. That her destiny was different. She worried about what he meant. She wondered about it, but was terrified to find out what exactly he meant at the same time. The master terrified her. Cruelty was his language and he was very fluent in it. Weekly assessments where the proof. His show consisted of beating the slackers in different and creative ways.

Having the master's attention, made all the kids hate her. She was the teacher's pet when she did not want to be. She did everything she could think of to be bland. Who ever heard of a teacher's pet that did not excel at anything.

She did not know whether to laugh or cry. She could not even fit in with other sold or rejected kids. A reject even among rejects. She had try to make some friends at the beginning but between her shyness and the masters attention, it proved to be a fruitless endeavor.

She tried to help 88, a poor little slacker girl, but that backfired in the most painful way possible. She did not want to think about the little girl. She still had nightmares. Her eyes teared up. She wished she could forget. She never tried after that again. She saw the master's face that day. That was a punishment for her as much as for the girl. What he did… She never tried again. 88 never spoke to her again either, worse hated her until she finally disappeared. No helping anyone, that was a rule too per the master. She had violent dreams of killing him, but she knew her limits. She just hoped he died a most painful death.

When the news spread that the master was calling a special meeting today after training, Hinata's heart sank. A break in routine, meant a surprise and that was always bad. The question was how bad would it be. Most surprises were dealt by the master, that was usually bad. Specially lately. The master was in a bad mood all the time. Even his subordinates were giving him space. The beatings during the weekly assessments had gotten worse. Something was upsetting him and it was trickling down.

Hinata was an observant girl. She didn't say much. She knew most people thought her mute, until she answered a question in class or for the doctor or her guard or the master of course. Her shyness and her quietness, seem to make people either forget she was there, act like she was not there or made them ignore her as insignificant.

Another benefit of being invisible and quiet. That's how she had learned about the master and the doctor. And information was important, it minimized surprises. Her goal was to pass, to get outside.

After training, the master appeared. Those not in the training hall came in shortly. He looked around. Always the master of ceremony.

"I have an announcement to make. It is with a heavy heart that I must announce the death of our great leader, our main benefactor the Sandaime Hokage. He sacrificed himself against an invading horde to let his troops escape. Always thinking of us Kumo fighters. A great man, a leader, a soldier until the very end. Let us honor him together. To show your respect you will have an extra hour of practice and the passing requirements for the weekly assessments will be increased by a 20%. I know you can do it. Let us honor him together!

Yes, surprises were never good. She closed her eyes for a minute to process the information. She heard groans all around her. She knew she could do it. But she did not want to make it look to easy. As she opened her eyes. She found the master looking in her direction. –Not again…- She could not avoid the shiver than ran down her spine.

"Don't worry little one, I'm sure you will be able to do it somehow" She felt the glares immediately.

No doubt about it. Surprises were very bad.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

A sat in his new office going through some disturbing reports. He missed his father, although he was proud that he managed such a glorious and honorable death. The death a warrior of his stature wished for and deserved. He hoped his death was just as glorious. He was ready to lead Kumo to a new era.

But this report bothered him. Was his father getting senile in his old age? He had never trusted Takehito. And his father was even more paranoid than him. Why would he give Takehito access to an army he was brainwashing and could control? Specially without a direct watchdog from the kage's office, that would only report to the raikage. His father was not that careless. Old story between them or not. His father did not share power or trust anyone. Something was off. He bet the reports were incomplete and full of half-truths.

Takehito used his time in intelligence to get dirt on the old advisors and most political players. He used that dirt to stay in power behind the scenes. A vowed, nobody would control him from the back. He was the Yondaime Raikage, not some old war hawk's puppet, friend of his father or not.

He would call Takehito to his office. He would not fund his crazy plans and he would definitely not let him keep his own army. That man could not be trusted like that. It was time for new advisors and new intel. It was time for him to report to him and learn who the new kage was.

He also, could not deny that the fact that Takehito using orphans, bothered him. His experiences with his own brother, B, changed his mind about what was cannon fodder. Orphans or not, they belonged to Kumo, not to him. To train them was good, but not to brainwash them into submission. To deny them their opportunity to grow and serve Kumo was not acceptable. B had showed him that.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

Iruka got to school and was getting ready for class, when he looked out the window and sighed, at the sight of Neji Hyuga marching purposely to school. Everything within a certain radius of the Hyuga boy, specially dogs would run in the other direction. Clearly another development in the great pranking war on Neji Hyuga had occurred.

He knew that boy always meant what he promised. But this was getting ridiculous. He sighed again. Kami was still mad at him for some reason. It was too early in the morning for this crap. Did Naruto ever sleep? Neji got on the school grounds and as he passed by the trees squirrels kept falling off the trees. Belly up, eyes closed with their tongues sticking out of their mouths. As Neji Hyuga approached him, he wondered what had happened now, until he got within a certain distance. Then there was no doubt what happened, just the how.

 _ **-**_ That'sfar enough. I can smell the problem—He did not think, he could get that close to the boy without gagging –What is that smell?—

-Skunk spray and skunk urine, according to the hunters in our clan. Where is Uzumaki—

-It would have been prudent to shower before coming to school. I think you would have obtained an exemption for the tardiness all things considered—Iruka's eyes watered.

-You think I did not try to get this crap off! It won't come off. He lifted his shirt sleeve, to show his skin was red and raw from scrubbing so much. Where is he? –

-How early did this happen. Did he get you while you slept? —

Neji looked even madder now. –Since sparring with my father yesterday afternoon. It st…-

-YOU STINK LIKE THIS SINCE YESTERDAY!- Iruka realized his slip. –SMELL! I meant you smell like this since yesterday? How-

-It started when I started my true juken practice. I activated my byakugan when all of a sudden, this horrendous smell appeared out of nowhere. Everybody started clearing the dojo. I went outside and the smell followed me. I wasn't sure what was going on. Until everybody started pointing to me and told me I stunk! I tried everything I can think off and it won't come off. I had to sleep outside, everybody was getting sick inside due to the smell. I went in and tried to wash again this morning unsuccessfully and came to school. Where is he?

-Let's go outside, to discuss this— Iruka was gagging. He also felt the open space would be better. Damn the twitching squirrels. He could not take it any longer.

Students and their parents were arriving. They all looked at the passed-out squirrels and told their kids to go inside quickly, unsure of what was going on. The parents left as the kids walked in the school. Unfortunately, the cause of everything was inside, where the smell was more potent. Students walking in where momentarily stunned by the pungent invisible wall hitting their noses. Iruka heard them down the hall.

"What is that smell?" "Oh, Kami"

"A rat must have crawled somewhere and died" "If that is the case, the whole family including cousins and everyone found it and decided to suicide to stay together. That is strong shit"

Did someone use a stink bomb" "That is too powerful for a stink bomb" "Dude, that is the worst smelling stink bomb ever. What the hell is that"

"Holy crap!" "Yes, mixed together with other powerful stuff"

"Holy smokes, that smells nasty" "It kind of smells like the time my dad went to the forest to hunt and got sprayed by a skunk, but this is worse"

Suddenly, Iruka heard a dog yipping and gagging sounds. His students were coming. He wanted to get Neji out of the room before his students came in but it was too late. He heard running and a call

"Akamaru, run let's get go, to our homeroom!"

Kiba ran, trying to escape. He was trying to avoid smelling too deeply, he was feeling sick. The plan backfired as he ran into his homeroom to discover it was strongest there and the source of the smell in front of him. That was it. He could not take it anymore. His eyes glazed, he turned green and threw up all over Neji and the floor. Akamaru ran valiantly after his master skidding on the vomit and biting Neji on his ankle only to fall unconscious on the floor, his legs twitching up in the air.

Then it was like dominos falling in a row. One after the other students were throwing up all around. The smell of the vomit on top of Neji's foul concoction was lethal. There seemed to be vomit everywhere. Iruka was trying to rein in the chaos valiantly but futilely. –Naruto!-

Naruto had grown a lot in these last 5 years. Iruka thought the kid was as improvisational genius. The growth and the scope of his pranks, showed as much but this was getting out of hand. Neji's pranks were usually after school and had not involved others in a long time.

They had started the usual way, but the basic gave way to more and more complex pranks. He knew the boys had talked about something when Naruto first returned to school after their first encounter/fight and it all went downhill from there. He never could get what they talked about but the pranking war, started shortly after. Simple erasers falling on his head, mud on his school shoes, paint bomb in his lunch, paint bombs everywhere and frequently. That boy had been every color under the sun, although Naruto showed a preference for baby pink, shocking fluorescent pink and light baby lavender.

The pranks slowly got more and more complex. As Neji started to use the byakugan on anything before he came to a room or touched an object. Neji would go after Naruto every single time and if he found him, they would fight. Neji would beat Naruto up but it never stopped. Naruto never backed down. Naruto kept upping the ante, specially, the more he kept learning about seals. He became more creative.

Now instead of Neji and his surrounding area being covered in colors. It was just Neji or Neji's hair or Neji's belongings. Rarely did it involved others. He remembered the first time the boy showed in his classroom with half his hair shocking pink and the other baby pink, it had been so hard not to laugh. His hair had been all kinds of colors. His clothes and backpacks were not immune. And Naruto made sure he had a hard time getting the color out. It would be up to a week before it returned to its natural color.

Naruto kept learning and improving. He also remembered when Neji had shown up before class was over, like today with nothing obviously wrong looking for Naruto. He did not see anything wrong with him and told him to wait until class was over. Neji sent Naruto a murderous look and returned outside where his class was practicing. He looked out the window and noticed Neji was keeping to the shadows and could not help following him as he made it back to the sparing area outside; which made his students look out the window too. Suddenly everyone laughed as Neji walked into the sparring circle. As sunlight hit his shirt, it became covered in pastel colored flowers and iridescent rainbows. Clearly Naruto had discovered Invisible ink and other light susceptible inks. And added them to his arsenal.

Neji's clothes or backpack had alternating patterns of flowers, rainbows or unicorns depending on the week. He had to excuse himself and cough uncontrollably to cover his laugh the first time he saw the drawn crossed eyes on Neji back. He put those crossed eyes everywhere on or around Neji and used them frequently. The all-seeing eye could still not see that invisible ink. He did not know how Naruto did it, to be honest. But the last 3 months something happened and it was all out war. It had become mean and relentless.

It started with a bang on the day of an assembly for the new classes. Everyone in school was at the auditorium. Suddenly the lights went off and a black light came on. Everybody stood up in surprise. There on the front wall in big fluorescent letters read 'I am a fan of Sasuke-kun too' with the ubiquitous crossed eyes logo on top. Everybody started pointing at Neji as his white shirt read. 'I am, yes I am' Laughter exploded everywhere. Before anybody could react. Sasuke got of his chair, ran to Neji and punched him, which started a fight. The two could not see each other without sparks flying, even now. Luckily, they were in different classes. But those two now hated each other with a passion.

The typical Kick me sign on Neji's back, now would say 'Pinch me if you are a fan of Sasuke too.' The crossed eyes now also had a flipped middle finger or a finger would poke one of the eyes. Last week Naruto had dunked Neji's clothes in dog aphrodisiac and had all kind of dogs following Neji trying to hump his legs as he ran home. That had been quite the sight and had all of town talking. His last pink hair incident, also gave him lice, which had to be treated before he could return to school.

The Hyuga were livid. They wanted Naruto expelled. The only thing that saved Naruto was that there was no evidence he did anything and nobody could really tell how he did it. Iruka suspected some kind of seal, but he could not figure it out. And he preferred not to know. He did not want Naruto expelled, but they would have to talk. This was out of hand. And although he suspected, Naruto did not plan for this chaos or vomit to occur, it did.

Naruto did ok in class. The boy was smart, but only paid attention and studied if he was interested on the subject, like seals and pranks. He just ignored or slept through subjects he didn't. He also did well sparring and basic weapons or if it had a practical application. Like kunai and shuriken, he practiced obsessively on them and understood their importance. He even exercised with this kid from Neji's class and dominated the basic school taijutsu.

He did horribly in Politics and diplomacy. In basic math, he was good, really good probably from taking care of his own finances and not wanting to be taken advantage of. But on applied math, physics he was barely getting through. He understood the concepts and the applications. But give him a test problem and he was stuck.

He had an innate 3d structural and situational awareness. A holistic view. He knew where he wanted his weapons to go and he knew how to bounce them to get there, the same with his body and any prank application you could think of. But if you gave him a test problem of the same weapons trajectory he had done and he would stare blankly at the paper.

He knew jutsus and always wanted to learn more. History not so much. He just had real trouble with the regular bunshin. His sheer perseverance made up for any other trouble with jutsu except the bunshin. Iruka sighed, back to the issue at hand.

"Neji, please wait outside. Actually, everyone outside while we take care of this mess" As Neji turned to go outside, his back pack puffed and he was covered in black ink. He marched outside in silence.

Naruto watched from the tree outside and grinned maliciously. He left chalk dust on a strategically placed long broom at the entrance door. He released the trapped skunks in the yard and his work was done.

Let see if that pompous ass was sorry now. He did not care what happened anymore. The moment Neji said he was glad Hinata-chan was dead, 3 months ago, he was a dead man walking. That he had the two pricks of school at each other's throat was icing on his cake.

Time for the curtain call. He walked to the door, like he was going to school. –Kami that thing smelled. Perhaps, I should not have used skunk spray from the forest of death. Uhmm. Nope, he deserves it—

Neji came through the entrance door as a broom fell on his back with the bristles sideways. There was a plume of white smoke and when it cleared Neji had a white stripe running down his back.

"Neji, why are you pretending to be a skunk? Does Sasuke likes skunks now?" Naruto needled him. The kids all around started laughing. Neji vaulted forward and punched him in the face. Naruto fell down but looked up with an icy stare.

"So, Neji. Still happy some people died before their time" Naruto used the back of his hand to swipe the blood from his split lip with a look on his eyes that promised worse.

Neji was tired of the pranks. His father had warned him, this could not go on and to fix it. He knew he was right about the Hyuga clan. But he had gone too far when he said he was glad his cousin was dead. He really was not. She was weak and unsuitable to the Hyuga, but he was not happy. He did not wish for her to go that way. It had been fate. He sighed.

"No one, no family, no clan is happy when a family member dies. It is not a cause for celebration" He looked Naruto in the eye.

They looked at each other for what seemed forever. Naruto nodded in acceptance. No magic word yet. But that was enough for now. He could feel the truth in Neji's words. Naruto got up and was about to say something when a shrill little voice was heard.

Two skunks sprayed Neji again as they humped his leg. He shook his leg and one of them bit him as it tried to hump him again. "UZUMAKI!" As they bit him again, Neji turned tail and ran away with the skunks in hot pursuit. The squirrels on the ground twitched and everyone was laughing again.

-Oops, maybe the live skunks were a bit much. Oh, well—Naruto turned around and saw Iruka sensei at the window with tears in his eyes. He had been trying to ventilate the place.

" .To! Get in here now"

"But it stinks, Iruka sensei" Naruto decided that discretion was the better part of valor too and ran away.

Iruka followed in hot pursuit. "Naruto, come back here!"

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

The master was livid. That piece of shit. That weak willed, soft hearted new so called raikage wanted to cut his funds. Had summoned him like any old underling. Who did he think, he was ordering around? He had served Kumo for years. And they wanted to throw him aside like he was old news. His master plan was finally on its way. He was close. He was nobody's lap dog.

The master was on an epic rage as he remembered his meeting with A; after being summoned to his office. –That pompous ass, that self-righteous softie, that lover of tools! How dare he! – The master destroyed his office in his anger fueled rampage. He threw everything he could find.

Once spent, he started to think on his next move. He would not go down like this. He smirked control finally returning to his mind. He popped his neck and cracked his knuckles as he thought of his backups. He could get funding without that miscreant. He had suspicion but no real proof of wrongdoing.

He knew exactly who to go to. His lust for power and his proclivities made him an excellent choice. He was a powerful officer, supposedly above reproach. What a joke. He knew exactly how to reel him in too.

Tools were meant to be used, not pitied or taken in as family. That buffoon had not won yet. Luckily all his reports were creatively edited and he did not know the true scope of his work. Both with the chackra enhancing drugs and the bloodlines he had acquired. He thought, he was using Kumo orphans. Ha!

He finally calmed down and was making plans, when they knocked on his door.

"Excuse me, master. I have news for you sir" The lieutenant licked his lips as he walked in.

The master noticed his lieutenant's nervousness. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, go on"

"Number 51, 60 and 27 tried to escape while you were gone. 51 and 60 were captured. 27 died during the attempt. Master, what do you want to do?"

"Escape, hum? Looks like somebody has forgotten the rules" He mused. His eyes got focused and a gleam appeared them. "Just when I needed a distraction. Perfect. Call for an emergency meeting at the training hall today after class. Do you still have the corpse?"

"Yes, master"

Good, take it to the meeting. Now can you tell me where the rest of our escapees are?"

"Yes, master" The guard shivered, happy the master's attention was not on him. And he had not been punished for giving him the news.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH-

 **GRAPHIC SCENE –** skip if you do not want to read until the next warning

The master was waiting in the training hall. 27 was hanging from the ceiling with a gaping wound to his chest. **Dead.**

On the center where 51 and 60 with their wrists tied to the chairs armrest. Their faces were a mess. Swollen and unrecognizable. The fingers on their hands were all pointing in different and impossible angles. Their breathing was shallow and labored.

Everyone gasped and quickly moved to the sides. Hinata could not believe what she saw. Her knees trembled and she almost fell. –Oh, Kami. Please, no—

"Hello everyone! It seems you have all forgotten. There. Are. Rules! Rules must be followed. Rules is what distinguished us from the animals. Rules keep the military in place. Rules is what will bind us together for the glory of Kumo!"

He walked to a kid, who was looking down. "Tell me have you forgotten the rules?"

The kid looked up immediately. "No, master"

The master bend down and talked in his face. "I did not hear you"

He felt the master's breath on his face and almost pissed himself. "NO, master" the kid almost shouted.

"Good" The master stood up and turned around. "You all better remember the rules. Nobody look away or look down. You must watch what happens when you break the rules. Anyone who turns away will end up here with them. These trash, these traitors betrayed the rules. Betrayed me. Betrayed all of us. They must be punished. It is the only way to avoid CHAOS and DESTRUCTION"

The master circle all around the hall, looking at each and all the subjects in the eyes as he spoke. Making them feel his wrath and indignation. Intimidating them and daring anybody to say or do anything against him. He was law. And today he was judge and jury.

The spectators were trapped, immobile, unable to look away, hypnotized like little birds in front of a big predatory snake. Waiting to be swallowed whole. Some were crying but all were terrified. Even the top students who idolized him, feared this side of him. He had judged, now he was also the executioner, of that there was no doubt. Only the how.

The master got back close to 60 and pulled her head up by her head. Making her look at him. "You would have been glorious, my dear" The girl shook in fear, pissing herself.

"Leave her alone" "Kuff, kuff". 51 coughed up some blood and took a loud gasping breath. "She did not do anything it was 27 and me" 'gasp, gasp' "Just leave her the fuck alone, you bastard"

.

"He speaks, ha, ha. Tell me was it young love? Is that what made you think you could escape me? Did you really think you were going to be top dog and she was going to be your bitch? No way. I am the top dog here, but more importantly. There is NO ESCAPE" The master turned to his audience again. "I am everywhere. You belong to me. Even if you run away. I will follow you to the ends of the world. Any village, any place, anywhere. There is no peace, no hiding, no life except here. I will find you and the longer it takes, the worse it will be. That is a guarantee. A rule of mine, if you will. You cannot escape me. Drill that in your tiny, puny, pathetic heads. THERE IS NO ESCAPE. Do we understand each other" He saw all of them tremble in fear. "Good, glad we understand each other"

The master turned around again. "Now what to do with you" He punched him several times and kicked him in his chest and abdomen again. "Never sass me again dog, you belong to me" He got a bucket of water and threw it on him.

"Kuff, kuff" He gasped again, sounding like he was breathing through a tube. His breaths were ragged and loud.

"No time to sleep dog" He turned again and looked around and around. "What to do, what to do. I know"

He walked toward Hinata as a fear unlike any other gripped her. She was shaking.

"Are you crying, little one? Don't cry for the traitors. Why don't you show me what that so called juken can do" He grabbed her by the shoulder towards were 51 was. She shook worse than before.

"Closing and opening tenketsus hurts, right? Come on show me" He released the chackra restraining bracelet. "Close a tenketsu, then open it again"

Hinata kept shaking. She felt like throwing up. She just stood there, frozen. She remembered when 51 tripped her the day after she got here. When she was still hurt. 51 meant nothing to her. But seeing him in such pain, it was all she could do to keep her lunch down. She was frozen staring at the face of a man disfigured by blows and who was about to die"

"Anywhere is good. COME ON"

Hinata raised her arm and tried to think, to do. She had to, she had to. But her shaking worsened. She started sobbing. She could not do it. She could not cause the dying man pain. She could not. She continued to sob louder. She was too afraid to move or run when the master moved.

"Oh well, it was a good idea. I guess we will have to do this the hard way" He loosened his ties and 51 slumped to the floor, grunting in pain. The master kicked the chair several times, breaking it. He grabbed one of the legs, felt it, shook it and felt its weight. And approached 51 again.

The room got quiet except for Hinata's sobbing. He looked around the room at everyone again. He nodded, smiled and swung. He used the leg like a club. He swung time and time and time again. Bashing his head multiple times until there was nothing left of 51's head and the master was covered in blood.

"If you want something done it yourself" He walked over to Hinata. "You know, that is your fault. You are such a failure. The tenketsu thingy would have probably hurt less, you know. But I did enjoy myself, so just this once I will not punish you. Just help clean the mess"

He stood and turned. "Neeext. Oh, yeah, #5 they keep telling me about your knife skills, come here, show me" 5 approached slowly. Hinata knew he was one of the top students/the bullies. She wondered if he could really do it?

5 would not disappoint his master. He wanted to show what he could do. He was shaking but he would not be punished. He would be a winner, not a loser. The master pulled a long-serrated knife from his back and gave it to him.

5 approached 60 who was crying. He stood there for a minute. Thinking. Then he raised the knife and stabbed her in the stomach. 60 cried in pain.

"Is that the best you can do? Really? Let me show you. One hit, one kill"

Hinata looked 60 in the eyes as she closed them, she looked resigned. Her eyes were dull, no hope was left in those eyes. The master pulled her head back again and used the knife to quickly cut her neck from side to side. Cutting both of her jugulars and her throat all the way to the bone. For a minute, It looked like he might have cut her head clean off, but it was still attached to her body. The blood spray covered 5 and those to the front of 60. Hinata could not avoid it anymore and threw up, what was left of her lunch.

"See that's how you do it. She probably did not suffer much. Lesson is over. Help clean this mess. Tomorrow is another day"

The master left. Nobody moved until one of the guards said. "You heard the master clean this up" And slowly fearfully, they did.

 **Graphic Scene End** – The master has showed them what happens if they try to escape and informed them there is no escape.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

Naruto sat on the ground, next to his friend's grave. "I made him do it, Hinata-chan. He took it all back" He smiled remembering Neji's predicament and his face. "He is not happy you died. It wasn't the greatest apology, but you know you're stuck up cousin anyway. I also looked in his eyes. He meant it. That's enough for now"

He leaned against the grave marker "I probably went a little overboard with the prank but it was the only way, he was going to back down. Iruka was mad; said Neji would have to get rabies shots due to the skunk bites. It cannot be helped, but I feel bad for Kiba, Akamaru & Choji. Poor Choji dropped his chips in the middle of that mess. I did not think, your cousin, a supposed prodigy would go inside the school to talk. He doesn't even know how to take skunk spray off. I did not expect all that vomiting, although that thing smelled horribly. Iruka was beyond mad. I admitted to nothing but I felt bad for Iruka-sensei and helped him clean up. I will get some dog treats for Akamaru, some beef jerky for Kiba and some more chips to Choji"

"It was funny you know. Not as funny as all of Sasuke's fangirls fighting and glaring at Neji, but funny. You should have seen the school yard covered in passed out squirrels! Ha-ha. I think the auditorium was the best. Ooh, I just got some sand that I couldn't use. Don't worry I will give him a break and then when he least expects it. Haa, Haa, Haa. It will be epic. No, just wait. I don't want to ruin it for you"

I have been thinking, I need to do an amazing prank, that will be remembered by all. You know, the kind people go remember when the hokage did… I have not figured it out yet. But I will. Everyone should be amazed. And don't worry, it won't be bad just unforgettable. I want people to say. Yes, I was there when the hokage pranked the leaf. Don't worry this is a side project. I am still training and learning.

"My new seal worked beautifully. It activates when someone uses their chackra. It's not like an explosive tag. It is just a trigger. A chackra activated trigger that activates the rest of the seal for whatever I want. In this case a liquid containing seal that squirts the liquid on trigger. Another great seal if I say so myself. I could spill poison or anything I want on someone. I originally used it for paint but then I thought, why limit myself. Yesterday, when Neji triggered the first seal, it caused the secondary one to squirt him with the skunk spray, which triggers the third seal to destruct the seal/paper itself leaving no evidence.

I know, I know, I am a genius. They will not figure it out. I can use it on missions and it won't be able to be traced to me. Not to mention the amazing inks, I have found and discovered. I really like seals Hinata. They are great for pranks. But I have been learning how to use them for when I go on missions. Remember, when I discovered how good flasher or sparkler seals work on the Uchiha police or the Hyuga like Neji by blinding them. Well today I realized, smell work just as good with the Inuzakas. Kiba and Akamaru where totally KO by that. I will definetily add smell to my arsenal, maybe pepper or something like that. I am not sure, I want to carry that skunk spray, but maybe. I will think about it"

Naruto spent, the rest of the afternoon. Telling Hinata of the day's events. Naruto had made some friends in the academy, but they were not supper close. They had done a few pranks together and they talked in class. He liked them and they did not treat him bad, they just were not particularly close either. They did not go to each other's houses, etc. He still did not have a true best friend.

He had approached them all with simple questions for his prank research, not that he told them that. But it grew from there. Kiba was funny and would not shut up about dogs, but they clashed sometimes. Choji was funny, nice and easy to bribe with food. Shino liked bugs a little too much for his taste, he was quiet but also helpful. Shikamaru was lazy but scary smart. He had to be careful with him. He was asking him about stuff and his family's deer, while watching clouds. When he sighed and said 'you are too troublesome' He turned and looked me in the eye and said 'I will tell you but you must not prank our deer or compound. Agreed?' I said I didn't know what he was talking about but agreed. I don't think he believed me for a minute. Scary.

He met Lee while following Neji and memorizing his routine. He saw Lee running and practicing all the time. So, he approached him and asked him what he was doing. He explained the benefits of a strong body and he was also on board. He even learned to used weight. Until he found out about gravity seals in one of his books. And he applied that as well. The girls in his class were not helpful, they were all obsessed with Sasuke.

And that left the teme himself. Sasuke was a jerk and a prick combined. When he found out about the Uchiha massacre. He tried to help him. He tried to become his friend. He knew better than anyone, what it was like to be alone. He tried several times getting rejected every time. He never would have done that to jiji or Iruka sensei, well he kind of screamed at him, but remembered giving in, once they talked. He could not understand. Therefore, he gave him some time and space before trying again. Only to be rejected again and humiliated on top. Sasuke told him in front of the class. 'I do not need a loser, a red scarf wearing clown who dreams of becoming hokage holding me down, I do not dream impossible dreams, I am a realist and only need those that are strong.' Naruto shook in anger and never tried again. Screw his I am better than all attitude.

To make things worse as far as Naruto was concerned. He rejected all help. People tried to help him, girls fawned over him, the teachers accommodated him, adults smiled and greeted him and he rejected them all. He had their attention and concern and he threw it away like it was insignificant. Naruto scrapped and begged for every bit of attention he could get and still was mostly ignored. And Sasuke threw those precious gifts, attention, concern, care, like they were nothing. Unforgivable. As far as Naruto was concerned that was unforgivable. He became his rival. He would bring him down a peg too.

Naruto had fallen asleep leaning over the grave. He woke up as the sun was going down. Time to go home. "Later Hinata-chan. I'll be good for a bit. I'll be back soon"

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hinata was still shocked. She could not believe the master executed them in public like that. They had all cleaned the mess. And the stronger teenagers carried the corpses away.

Hinata still felt nauseous and very anxious. The adrenaline had worn off and she felt drained, fatigued. She went to the doctor's office for some nausea medicine. She knocked, nobody answered. So, she walked in, like she had done in the past.

She froze when she heard the master and the doctor talking about her, she was 13.

"13 is such a failure, if I did not need her eyes so bad"

"Master, you are wrong. Her byakugan has increased exponentially since she arrived. Her coils show the most growth out of all the brats. Her coils are impressive. Her chackra control is amazing for her age. Her stats are impressive. She is just not aggressive enough. But she will pass all those improvements to the new generation. Their temperament will be different. And I thought you liked that about her, you said it was better if she was submissive, like the others"

"You are right. I do not need aggressiveness in a breeder. She just needs to make babies for Kumo. I just wanted a bigger show today. Oh, well. How are 5's stats anyway…"

Hinata felt a hand covering her mouth or she would have screamed. The other hand pulled her away to the outside.

"What is wrong with you? You sure like to live dangerously for a mouse" The doctor's blonde female guard, looked at her.

"Breeder?" Hinata's mind was in turmoil. Surely, she misunderstood.

"Look, I don't have time for this. He is on the war path in case you were not paying attention at today's show" Hinata looked at her unmoving. She sighed, "Fine, if you really want to know" Hinata nodded. She needed to know.

"I know you have noticed. They never let you or these ten other females go outside. You know who and what I am talking about, right?" Hinata nodded again. That is because you don't really need survival skills and the risk of losing you or injury is too high. He will never, let you go outside. He will breed you; and I know you took anatomy, reproductive classes already; with suitable males to make future Kumo warriors. Kumo needs their own byakugan. The other girls also have a special bloodline that will serve Kumo. Your job is to be a breeder, nothing else. Got it? Now go, if he finds you here, there will be no saving you then. Go"

Hinata was frozen, tears running down her face. "GO, dammit!" Hinata nodded, turned and ran all the way to her room, where she cried herself to sleep. Lost, she was lost.

And cut. Evil cliffhanger no jutsu time!

 **AN** :

This was a dark chapter. Not much to say, it had to happen. Sorry it took a bit. It took time to organize the ideas. Hope you liked it as much as you can. Do not despair. It's the dark before the dawn. But the dawn approaches. I promise. Stay tuned.

Did you like the pranks? I may have gone a little overboard with them, but it was funny every time I imagined the squirrels. The rookie 9 were also introduced. Do you like Naruto's seals? He is still learning! What do you think of the master now?

Thanks to all my amazing followers, reviewers and favorited. You make it all worthwhile. I had the most reviews for a single chapter yet! Love you all. It keeps me motivated. The good is coming. Next chapter is critical. As always, please let me know what you think.

Thank you guest review. I assure you I am home. I bet you, I have been a US citizen longer than you have been alive. ICE & I go for drinks and laugh at ignorant fools like you. I wonder have you contributed anything to the US? May you find peace and joy in your soul and get the therapy you so desperately need. Peace.

 **Lovelygeek7** : Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this one too.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the kind words as always! Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter contained a big time skip of approx. 5 years. You were right. A will play a part. Hinata was not broken(yet?) A lot will be answered next chapter.

Did you like the pranks? I tweaked what you said with Sasuke, a bit. What did you think?

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter, even with its dark parts. Yes, he will be some different. For one he will be very proficient with seals. You had good reason to be worried for Hinata, but don't write her out yet. Feel free to admonish any punishment to the master you like, he deserves it.

What did you think of the pranks? Did you like? Too much? Naruto's relationship with Sakura will be different. I don't hate her or most of the characters, The Uchihas are the exeption. Hinata is my favorite too. Fluff will be coming up sooner than everybody thinks. That will be clarified next chapter.

 **Nightwind83** : Glad you loved the chapter! Hope you like this one too. Thanks for the review and the correction!

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for the review! Thanks for the kind words. I was trying to capture their feeling really hard, glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter. Did you laugh at the pranks? Please stay tuned.

 **Luisdox** : Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Este y el próximo son capítulos oscuros para poder llegar a la luz. Y llegaremos a la luz, promesa. Puse aviso por si acaso, no querías leer la parte de más violencia.

Si la madre de Hinata seguirá viva. Iruka es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Si Naruto será menos tonto y más maduro. Además de que será maestro de sellos. Hinata también madurará por las experiencias y será más fuerte también.

¿Qué piensas del capítulo? ¿Qué te parecieron las bromas?

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review. A lot will be answered next chapter. Stay tuned. Let me know what you think?

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for the review Thanks for the kind words! Hope you like this one too. I channeled the dark side. What did you think? Is the master evil enough now? Did you like the pranks? Another evil cliffhanger no jutsu, just for you!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Next: Darkest Before the Dawn. Make Your Dawn.


	8. Chapter 7-Darkest Befor the Dawn Find D

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or any copyright. As much as I wish I did, I'm sure it's good money. I just take out the characters out to play. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 **AN** : _Always thanks to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** You keep me on task.

This is a pivotal chapter. I had this scenes/chapter in mind since I first started this story. I think that is why it was so difficult to write. To try to get everything right. I hope, I did. PLEASE, let me know what you think.

This is a monster of a chapter. Almost 12,000 words and 32 pages. I considered splitting it in two. But I have kept you waiting long enough. Trust me, this is IT!

This is mostly a dark chapter, with mentions of dark, disgusting elements but read to the end. The payoff is here, a lot of questions answered. Will continue after. There will be one graphic scene and will have warning, in case you do not want to read. I will say however that, this is a key scene. Just letting you know.

PLEASE Let me know what you think!

 **Thanks** to saiyanvegeta1648, luisdox, theblueswordsman, toshiro12, NarHina, nightwind83, ninjarokusai, guest1, guest2, AlphaMike369, Alisse  & Nanashi77

Chapter 7: Darkest before the Dawn. Make/Find your Dawn.

She woke from a sleepless slumber. Despair. There was nothing left. He would never let her out. There were no missions for her. No hope to see Naruto or her home even from a far. Just breed her for more byakugan babies. He would take her eyes, leave her blind. She would never see her babies. Her babies would suffer just like her, being slaves or breeders. Once she had wanted a family, babies to spoil. Now she hoped she never had babies, but doubted that would happen. She couldn't wrap her mind around that reality. She could not even cry. The terror was so strong, it made her numb.

She was like a robot. Her appetite was gone. She wasn't eating. She went to class and training. Barely getting by. She figured she was going to be 'it.' But she could not care. If she was lucky, he would kill her. But she doubted it, she would not be that lucky.

Everything was a blur. She did not care. How many 'rest' days had it been. How long had it been? How many weeks or had it been longer? Did time matter anymore? The fear was so overwhelming, it made her numb. She barely existed. She was just going through the motions.

She remembered starting her exercises when everything went black. She woke up in the infirmary. The doctor looked at her.

"You are lucky, everyone is busy or he would have your hide. You are dehydrated. Do NOT move until your IV is finish. I will be right back. We will be moving soon"

Hinata turned her head. Like she cared. She had stopped everything. Moving? Moving where? She did not get it. She knew things were crazy since those poor kids tried to escape. There was a lot more scrambling and gossip from the guards but she had stopped paying attention. What she learned did not matter anymore.

She looked around the infirmary. The doctor had left her alone. That was unusual, maybe she was not worried her breeders would escape. Specially after the master's show. But that was not the only way to escape. There was another way she could save her babies. She looked around, maybe she could find a poison or a sharp knife. She did not want that life. If she died, he would be mad and she would not suffer. She almost laughed at the idea. He could punish her corpse, she would not care at that point. She sat up and started going to the drawers.

"She doesn't keep the good stuff there"

Hinata jumped and turned to face the doctor's guard again. She frowned confused. She just stood there waiting for her punishment.

"The drugs. Don't act like you don't know. You aren't the first one that wants to feel good"

"Feel good?"

"I know you have seen some of the older kids" She sighed. "Right now, is not a good time. You will need your wits about you. Once settled, I'm sure I could get you some alcohol or drugs. You know the good stuff. But now everything is in flux due to the move"

Hinata blinked. She thought, she wanted to get drunk? Or drugged? Move?

"Other kids?"

"Like I said. You are not the only one that wants to forget for a while and feel good for a bit"

Hinata nodded. She did not correct her. Let her think what she will. It would not be good, if she found out her real purpose. They might stop her. She did not want to feel good. She wanted to die. She wanted an escape, but drugs would not save her babies. Her death would save her future babies. So, she said nothing else to correct her. She would wait for her time.

"Move?"

"We must move for safety reasons. The master has gotten word to leave. The world doesn't revolve around you guys. You saw the mood he has been in. Just sit your ass down. I was coming to get you, when you collapsed. Rest. We will be on the move soon. You will need your strength for the march and the move"

She nodded afraid again. Several kids came, she noticed the bullies/the top of the class and several girls. Hinata counted around 50 total. Suddenly, the master was there. The doctor behind him. He had the same terrifying presence but his movements were quick, abrupt.

"Well, hello! You are the chosen ones, the chosen few! We will start the new world order with you! They are trying to destroy us. But we have outsmarted them. We know of their plans. Our new benefactor has saved us. We will leave well before they get here. Come"

Hinata looked all around the room, confused. The others were also looking around. Everyone was suddenly nervous.

"I said come on! We don't have time to waste. It is not like you have anything of value. Let's move"

Anything of value? Hinata stood frozen. Her stone. Did she put it in her pocket this morning? She had been in such a daze, that she did not know. She could not remember. She started to tremble, she turned and saw the guard. She had almost bolted to her room. Her nervousness grew. She needed it, she could never be without it. She was starting to panic. The master turned her way. She remembered to put her hand in her pocket and she almost fainted again in relief. There it was, in her pocket. She thanked Kami that putting it in her pockets was so ingrained, so automatic that she still put it in her pocket. She did not remember pocketing it. She honestly could not remember what she had been doing in detail for weeks. Her eyes teared as the master approached.

"Don't worry. You will like the new place. Here put this in your eyes"

She looked down and saw tiny concave flat brown circles. She looked up confused.

"I said put them on, NOW, bitch" Hinata trembled. She realized, she was not numb to his terrifying presence.

"She doesn't know what to do with them. She has probably never seen one" The doctor sighed and approached Hinata. This are called contact lenses. You put them over your eyes. They will change the color of your eyes. They are used in infiltration missions, when you can't or don't want to waste chackra in a genjutsu. Got it?"

Hinata nodded. Good. Now just grab them by the corner like this and pop them in your eyes" She showed Hinata how. Hinata managed to put them in her eyes with some difficulty, but she managed. Now her eyes looked normal. Plain dark brown eyes. She blinked several times.

She did not think, she would ever get out a few minutes before and now they were taking her out? Unbelievable. What had happened? She was too shocked to react.

They checked their chackra restraining wrist bracelet and made sure it was at maximum power. She could not use any chackra. Then, they took them out.

The master looked back. A' would pay for this. So much lost. He took only the best subjects, the bloodlines and his most trusted guards. He hated to have wasted his time here. The people left did not know anything of value. He managed to hide the fact, he had valuable new bloodlines in all reports. He also hid the truth of the chackra enhancing drug. The reports stated he was testing a new mind control drug and he was brainwashing his students to serve Kumo, like dogs or puppets. And although he was right to protect his pets. He had not counted on A's resolve. That bastard would pay one day for sure. Not today, but one day.

They marched at a grueling pace. Leaving the only place, she had known for years without looking back. She kept her hand in her pocket, her head down and just marched.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—NH—

The Anbu squad moved quickly and efficiently into the cavernous compound. The recently installed Yondaime raikage had given his orders. Raze, eradicate and destroy.

A' looked from the top of a cliff, facing the entrance as his anbu went inside to carry his orders. Bee was pacing next to him, raring to go into action. He wanted to help his brother.

"Bee calm down! The anbu will take care of it"

"Yo, bro. I want to help with da fools, come on! That fool, ya fool was trying to get a secret army of his own. He wanted to go against you"

"Bee, this is a shame on the honor of our country. It cannot be allowed to sully the name of Kumo or of our father. This could cause war if the reports are correct. You are right, he is a fool. He destroyed minds, trying to create a secret army loyal to him. That will not be allowed to stand. I will not allow it" A' looked at his blood brother in the eye. "Bee, he was used orphans and stolen children. If the secondary report is accurate, some were stolen from other countries. Are you sure you want to go in there? No one will be allowed to leave. This must be expunged from our history, like it never happened. That means no survivors of any age. Bee, NO survivors. I ask you again, are you sure?"

"I want to help bro. And I want to take care of the fool, da fool that thinks he can treat Kumo children like trash, specially orphans. I don't care. Let me help"

"Ok" A' sighed knowing his brother. However, he would not sully his brother's hands. His own hands were a different matter. "Your orders are to concentrate on the guards and any booby traps. Give support to the Anbu. And look for Takehito himself. Do not engage the subjects"

"Ya!"

A' watched his brother go. He hoped he was ready for what he would see. A' was proud of his brother but he was still somewhat naïve. A' was also proud of his own strength and accomplishments. Kumo was superior on its own. He was not his father. Kumo had what it needed already. His brother had showed him the importance of family. He did not need the rejects from other nations. He would do what was necessary, he would not waiver. For Kumo's future, this atrocity must be expunged. That is why he moved himself to the entrance of the compound and proceeded to take care of any escaping children, no subjects. For the future of Kumo.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hinata would never be sure how long or how far they walked. He set a grueling pace. Specially since they still had their chackra restraining bracelets. Some of the kids could not keep up or passed out. Depending on the master's unknown agenda, they would be carried or executed on the spot. This made everyone else continue to march in fear of death.

The doctor had left almost immediately to get some forgotten notes. She never came back. The doctors' guard seemed upset but continued without complaints. But then again, the thought of complaining to the master was ridiculous.

Every day, they marched until they literally dropped at sunset. They even took their lunches, nutritious bland wafers, on the move. They rested for dinner, then passed out in a dreamless exhausted sleep until the next day. Where everything would be repeated all over again.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

The doctor knew she made a mistake with the man who was in front of her. He was not listening. She decided to leave the master, once she saw the position he was in. At first, she could not believe, the "master" had believed her story of missing files. She brought her notebook. She needed a new partner, someone with real power. Her research, her master work could not be abandoned or postponed. It did not matter who funded it After all she had dealt with Orochimaru and now Takehito, the new raikage would be no different. She soon find out; how wrong she was.

A' was furious. This was a top-secret mission. Very few people, knew of this mission. And still he could not find Takehito. He had done what was necessary to stop him but Takehito had escaped. Someone must have warned they were coming. There was no proof the man was even involved. Nothing tied him to this new mass grave in the mountains. –That slimy bastard! Looks like I have advisors and generals to replace—

A' continued to fume in silence. He wanted a battle to settle down. Suddenly a woman was brought to him from the perimeter outside.

"She said she needed to speak with you. She is unarmed"

The raikage towered over her. He looked at her in irritation. "Speak"

"Oh, great Raikage-sama. Please listen to me. I have an important proposition for you"

"Proposition?" A raised one eyebrow.

"I worked with the master for the future. I do not care for him. He showed no respect for my work. I have created, this marvel of a drug. The ultimate compliment to your soldiers and your tools" She noticed the raikage's muscles tense. She figured she had peaked his interest "It will revolutionize the shinobi of the future. This will be the backbone & secret strength of your shinobi army"

"Is this what you sold him? Is that what he was trying to do?"

"He saw the future, I did not need to sell him anything. But he was a temporary sponsor, an associate if you will. I needed him to help me test my drug. But I never intended to stay with him in the dark, especially with his lack of appreciation and respect for the work done. You saw them, the subjects. Their strength"

"Strength. Do you even know what that is? Where is he, your master, Takehito"

"He's not my master. He is my associate" She saw something dangerous in his eyes and decided to tell him the truth. "I don't know. I left him as soon as possible. He left here a week ago, and I waited for your arrival. I want to serve Kumo. I want to serve someone as mighty as you"

Bee wondered if the woman was stupid. Was she really a scientist? Could she not tell? Using flattery on A' was a terrible idea. The rigidity of his posture was a sign. Was she even listening to her own bullcrap? He could see his brother was getting impatient too, a worse sign. Da fool, she would learn.

"What I want; is to know where he went and who warned him we were coming. That is all I want"

"I don't know. He would never tell us anything. He never trusted us, me. Another reason to leave" Bee rolled his eyes. Takehito da fool was despicable but he was obviously right to not trust her.

"I see. A shame then" A' turned around.

"Wait, you haven't heard what my drug can do to improve and strengthen Kumo"

"Strength? You want strength?" A turned around so fast. She did not know what happened, other than her feet were not touching the ground. Then she felt the hand around her neck.

"What is your strength. You have none. Ninja endure. Kumo ninja are the strongest. My men do not need your help. I do not need your help" His grip tightened around her neck.

"Why did you not take your drug? Because you are all talk. I just killed your subjects, by order or by my own hand. Because I am strong. My people won, therefore we are stronger. Yet here you are crawling to get a new master. You want a new leash, to start again. I am afraid, that will not happen"

"Here are my notes. Please, I…"

A smirked as he tightened his grip again. He held the notes in his other hand. "Lighting release" He smirked while the notes burn.

"My notes, NO! What have you done?"

"What is necessary. But do not despair, you will see and feel real power and strength. My order was no survivors"

She saw her death in his eye. How could she be so wrong. She had escaped Orochimaru. Her master research would be forgotten by history. She would disappear today. The last thing she heard was lighting release. The last thing she saw a huge lightning bolt leaving his hand.

A' threw the corpse into the cave then set the whole thing ablaze with a final lightning release. The tons of flammable oil, would raze everything, burn everything until nothing was left. Purifying the cave from within. As a final measure, the entrance was leveled. Tons off rocks covering and obliterating the entrance to the hellish inferno inside. No trace was left of what happened there before.

Motoi wished they had done a real interrogation before frying her, but he would not argue with his raikage.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

The hokage sighed. He was getting tired of the Hyuga complaints. If he had known how Naruto would use seal knowledge, he would not have given him all those books. He chuckled, no he would have gotten in trouble one way or another. He was glad he had taken to seals so well. If only he did not prank the Hyuga. He sighed again.

There had been a respite after the skunk incident, but slowly it started again. It seemed the Uchiha had incurred Naruto's wrath too. The last incident was…if he was honest with himself very amusing, but as hokage he did not had that luxury. He was glad however no one, other than his personal Anbu would ever see his reaction when he saw it on his all-seeing crystal globe.

~~FLASHBACK~~

He was told, he needed to see what had happened at school today. Apparently, there was a big fight between Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, who were now suspended. He knew the Hyuga would come to complain latter. They were trying to suspend Naruto but had no evidence again. The hokage sighed. He activated his globe jutsu.

The school was having interclass mini spar tournaments. They were outside and elimination spars where going on. The Uchiha could be seen walking to the next match, when there was a slight poof, a little bit of smoke and sudden laughter.

When the hokage looked closely, his eyes widened and laughed. He coughed to cover it up. He heard snickering from his Anbu.

In the Uchiha's back and all around the Uchiha fan crest, in large bold fluorescent letters read: 'I like big, older, tall, dark handsome skunks. My favorite pet' with the crossed eye symbol below.

Everybody in the field started pointing and laughing, which caught the attention of one Neji Hyuga, who read it and threw himself at the Uchiha. A huge brawl ensued. They rolled around the field and destroyed several small displays and tumbled several water barrels before the teachers could separate them. They were muddy and bloodied. Insulting each other and still trying to get at the other.

Iruka shouted "Enough" Finally silence.

Just then Kiba snickered and said into the silence. "They really like each other, don't they?" which was heard by all. New bouts of laughter. The fangirls of the boys glared at their respective rival and at each other. Tension rising in the air. Kiba slipped on the mud as he laughed, splashing a few fangirls and the tension exploded. As some of the girls slung the mud at their rivals, thinking it was the other side. A huge mud fight exploded in the field. It took a while for the teachers to regain control. And just about everyone was a muddy mess. Naruto, minus his scarf, was muddy on the floor laughing.

This time he laughed out loud. Laughed like he had not in a while, with tears in his eyes. His Anbu kept snickering and or coughing. Finally, he regained control and swore them to silence. He noticed Naruto's jumpsuit had a bulge around his chest. – _So, that's where he put it_ —A knock on the door put an end to his mirth. He bet that was the Hyuga representative.

~~FLASHBACK END~~

It was time to call for back up. As funny as it had been. The pranks would not endear the boy to anyone. The boy needed more supervision or at the very least, more things to keep him occupied. A new teacher perhaps, to guide him. And although, he had some reserves about few minor details. He knew it was time to call him to his office. It was going to take a while before the meeting anyway.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Eventually they made it to a compound. A large, three story mansion with a tall surrounding wall with metal fence at the top. A prison by any name. The mansion had multiple rooms. All the subjects, the kids were on the second floor. The master, special guests plus their guards. Some of the trusted top of subject made it there too. The rest where in the first floor.

Hinata was still shocked when they arrived. She had to get used to a new routine, but she did or at least it looked like she did. She still felt lost, terrified of the future. She cried herself to sleep, most nights. She wanted to die to save her babies. The idea would not leave her. Her life was nothing anyway. But seeing the sky, the sun after so long was a double-edged sword

It was so blue, so big, so…she couldn't explain it. It gave her ideas, tempting her. It was a reminder of his eyes. She could not hide from him. Doing nothing was not an option. But what…

-What should I do, Naruto-kun. I can't let them take my babies. But I am afraid. What should I do? –

The regimens changed. The doctor never came back. All Hinata cared about was no more 'rest day.' The master divided them into 2 classes. The fighters, the former top student and bullies turned enforcers. Future shinobis in the master's plan. And the girl breeders.

They were not that many breeders but they had the least freedom and were rarely alone, except at night. The enforcers chackra restraints were loosened to half or less. The girl's restraints were always at maximum and had a second restraint applied to their ankles. Now each had one on their right wrist and left ankle. They wanted back up, to make sure they could not use chackra to escape. She heard, the master was worried they could somehow outgrow them if their coils kept growing as they grew.

The classes were different too. The enforces were taught more combat skills, training in better weapons like swords and jutsus. They could practice their jutsus with their loosened restraints. The breeders were given reproductive/sex classes, seduction classes, classes on how to walk, dress, make up and dance. Exercises to keep their figure. Hinata felt it was to keep them distracted or turn them into prostitutes. There were no mothering or nursing classes. What would happen to their babies was a constant concern for Hinata. Would they get to raise them or even see them? She did not have a clue and that also terrified her. To not know them or see them, would be unbearable.

The girls no longer spared. That, more than anything convinced Hinata that the end was near. He no longer had to pretend, they would be let out or form part of the army. Their restraints kept being upped and they had less and less freedom. Their so-called seduction mission could not be far ahead. And then she met the sponsor and knew the clock had started ticking.

She remembered when the old man came to visit. He was shown around. The master introduced him as his new sponsor, the governor of the region. A top and trusted advisor in the capital and of the raikages. He was old, wrinkled and heavy set. He had a large receding hairline but what hair he had was greasy and slicked into a ponytail in the back. He had long skinny pencil thin mustache that reached the middle of his chest. He wore lavish clothes with a strong musky perfume, that made her want to gag.

The kids were aligned in files as he went by. He had small black eyes, that kept looking at her. She felt ill from his attention. It was different than the master's gaze but equally disturbing. It made her want to run away.

The master spoke. "Here they are. These are the chosen. The future"

"You represent the future of Kumo. Correct?"

"HAI!" everyone answered. They knew the alternative.

"Impressive my friend" He pointed to the girls. "These are the girls, we talked about?"

"Yes. Are you interested in a dinner then?"

"Yes"

Anything of interest? Anything caught your eye?"

"Why yes" The man kept looking at her. "However, my diet, my taste is very special"

"That should not be a problem. You are paying for the meal, governor"

"You are correct" He was looking straight at her and she felt nauseous. "You know of my preference for veal, correct?"

"Indeed, it is one of the things that allowed me to get close to you. My knowledge has always let me get close to others"

"Indeed" The old man turned to look at the master annoyed, but finally relented turning back to her.

"I assure you governor. I know how to keep secrets. Specially since we are going into this joint venture"

"Indeed. As you know I prefer veal because I like my meat young and tender. Do you?"

"I have no preference for meat to be honest. I am interested in only one delicacy. The eyeball"

"Yes, I have heard it is an aphrodisiac and guarantees special powers. Correct?"

"Correct. Who wouldn't want that"

"True. However, in regard to my veal, I like it specially prepared. And more importantly, it must be pure and untouched"

"I foresee no problem procuring your veal. I seem to have lost my cook to the raikage. And unfortunately, must wait until I find a new one before I get my delicacy. And I can guarantee it will be untouched. I just want to make sure we understand the menu clearly before I take you to dinner"

"I understand and don't care as long as it is pristine when I first indulge. I like to break it in personally. After that, I don't particularly care when and how you get your delicacy"

"I am glad we could reach an agreement, governor. Let me escort you back"

As they left, Hinata felt sick. They talked about her like she was meat. Like she was nothing. Her babies, her eyes were nothing. She was right there. Did they think, she did not understand. No, the master wanted her to know. To suffer because he could not get her eyes, until a new doctor appeared. She gripped her stone tightly. She would not faint or throw up yet. She would find a way out, even if it was in death. She would not fail. And she had already started gathering drugs.

-NH—NH—NH—NH-

She went to the infirmary more, Yoru, the doctor's guard liked to talk. That was a place she could visit without raising suspicions. She kept her informed and would get her drugs. She wondered if the master knew what Yoru did. She was an ex-seduction Kunoichi, a spy, a fancy named prostitute. She liked to drink and was especially talkative when drunk.

The woman thought everyone would like the drugs and alcohol she peddled. Weirdly Yoru felt she was helping the girls forget their worries. She told Hinata as much, when she gave her the drugs for when she needed it. She suspected, it also kept them docile, subservient to her. She saw how some of the girls changed on them. The girls got very antsy, if they did not get their share. The alcohol was usually shared with the boys, in exchange for sex. Yoru was blonde, curvy and had manage to keep her youthful looks. The teenage boys were a mess of hormones, she learned from class. They did not need much convincing to make the deal. Sex and they got alcohol before and after.

Yoru always acted nice, but Hinata did not trust her. She wanted to be on the top. The matron or Madame of the house.

Hinata always saved the drugs. She told Yoru, she was afraid of the master finding her out, which was true in more ways than one. She needed enough to do the job right. She would only get one chance. She needed a lethal amount. She did not want to be revived. So, she also requested medicines to help her sleep on occasion to add to her mix. She acted like she had taken them and made sure to request them, if Yoru held back.

Her nervousness, helped her again, Yoru always thought she was nervous or antsy due to missing the drugs. Hinata guessed, she was weird because nobody else thought of a permanent solution. But he would not have her babies. And the idea to be dependent on a chemical made her sick to her stomach. She was weak but she still had a little pride. Naruto-kun would not approve. She wanted to still be his friend in the afterlife.

She listened to Yoru's tales of seduction and how she had killed the men she seduced. She needed ideas and pressed her for the recipes of her lethal concoctions. And listen to how she used the tools at hand to kill them.

The countdown had started and Hinata was trying to be ready for when the time came. She saw the other teenage girls leave and come back with dead eyes. She also heard when the enforcers would force themselves on them. They were there to be bred. Because of the old man orders and the masters order, no one had touched her yet.

Hinata was grateful for the reprieve but felt bad for all the others. She could also feel the other girls stare on her, how they hated her. She was the youngest but they did not care. Misery liked company. They wanted her to go through what they did. Again, she was hated among her group. But for the first time, Hinata did not care. She had a plan to carry out. A destination. She hoped that when she met Naruto in the afterlife, he was proud of her. Let them all hate her. She just needed Naruto's approval

The enforcers bullied her and made fun of her. She was 'special' so they decided to take her down a peg. They tripped her or pushed her. They threatened her "Don't get uppity eyes" or "That's all you got eyes, loser" or "Don't worry, it will be our turn soon" She just held onto her stone and ignored them. They could not really hurt her yet. And she had a way out planned.

The worst, scariest by far was the master. He kept looking out for her. Even when he just went by he would just smirk at her. It made her falter or trip. He would laugh and tell her to behave. She was sure he had found her plan or her drugs many times. But he never did. He just liked to torment her. Luckily, he never figured out, the real reason for her nervousness. Her plan.

Once, the master got up close and whispered "you better guard my eyes well. I may have found me a doctor. Once the governor is done with you. It will be my turn. So, behave and I might give you one of my eyes back" She trembled. "You know, so you can tell who's screwing you" He turned and laughed as he walked away. She only hoped once the Shinigami took her, he would let her see, the masters face when he found out. She wished she could see her one victory.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

She thought about that word, victory whenever she looked at the blue sky. She was thankful, she had a window now. A window to heaven, to blueness. She was looking at the sunset, the perfect mixture or orange and blue, when a new idea came to her. Immediately, she stood up and paced. Could she, do it?

She looked out the window again. She guessed she had enough pills. But she wanted to give the master some payback. She had never figured it out, until now. She saw it with the same clarity she watched the beautiful sunset, turn into oranges, reds and purples. Naruto would go out in a blaze of glory. Like a knight, sacrificed for the future. For the first time in a long time, she smiled.

-I will make you proud, Naruto-kun. This weak cast out girl, will finally have a win over the master—And she smiled. Her death would have a meaning.

-NH—NH—NH—NH-

Months went by. Hinata was very nervous. She felt like a pulled string that was ready to snap. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take. She started visiting the kitchen too. Learning how to cook. Learning how to mix flavors. And more importantly how to disguise them. She learned how to make anything taste good, and the herbs needed for the task. It was the only laboratory, she would have. She ground the pills into a paste with some herbs. Placing it in a wax paper that would not absorb or change the mixture.

She visited Yoru frequently. She asked if she could spar but Yoru just laughed and told Hinata, she would be better off practicing her womanly skills. Hinata relented, she did not want to appear to eager. She had to wait for her time.

Hinata kept looking at her long metal hair sticks. They were ornate and colorful. She wondered how they would look on her. She usually did not care but they were very pretty. – _Would they look good on me?_ -

"You like those? Ha! You have good taste. Better than you think. Those helped me out in a lot of missions. See how sharp they are? I used to coat them in poison, one little prick and whammo!"

Hinata's horrified expression made her laugh. "They are a memento. Come on, if you are good, I will lend them to you on your first seduction outing. A good luck charm from me to you. They will look very pretty on your hair"

Hinata eyes widened. She did not want them anymore, but knew better than to say so. She just looked down to hide her disapproval.

"You are so shy. It's hilarious. Don't worry, you will lose that soon enough" Silence. "It's a deal then. Come on, come on"

Hinata nodded. Too afraid to mess up somehow.

The master came in to the infirmary. He looked them up and down. "Ah, the old whore giving advice to the new one. How quaint"

Yoru glared back "I am not a whore. I am a seduction specialist"

The master laughed "A rose by any other name is still a rose. Same with a whore. Ha, ha, ha. Get her ready. The governor wants her this weekend" The master turned to her. "Time to start earning your keep, little one"

The clock had run out.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

The man sat across from the hokage. After months of waiting, here he was. Hiruzen looked him in the eye. "I need your help, I would not have called you otherwise"

He heard his hokage's plea. He was shocked when Hiruzen called him in. He did not expect to be back so soon. Then he got an even surprise finding out how Naruto Uzumaki was doing. He could hardly believe it. He chuckled at the thought.

"The Hyuga are on a war path. I am afraid it is not funny. Their new heir is taking advanced classes and will be joining school. Specifically, Naruto's class soon. They want reassurances that he will not bother their heir. And although I don't think it will happen, he is very focused on Neji Hyuga and some on Sasuke Uchiha. It's always a risk. Naruto doesn't need any more problems. You saw the reports. The boy needs guidance. A teacher. Maybe more tasks. Something to keep him occupied"

"I did not think you called me here to babysit, sensei" The man leaned back. "However, this has got my interest. He does need a sensei, to focus his energy. But I will not take him on if he is not ready. I have my work to finish"

"This is for Naruto. He will surprise you, I guarantee that"

"Very well, I will check him out. And test him. If he passes, I will accept" The man nodded.

The hokage nodded and watched him leave. He prayed this was the right decision.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hinata had never been so terrified in her entire life. Tonight, everything would change. Success or failure, there would be no going back. She would be free one way or another. She kept looking out the window of their carriage, trying to find any point of reference. It was a long ride. Her nerves were threatening to betray her…"

- _Naruto give me strength. One way or another, it all ends tonight. Kamisama, please help me. Just this once, please—_ She rubbed her stone which she had sewn onto her undergarments/bra. She wished she was brave and could be calm in her sit. But she was trembling. Fear, her old companion never seemed to leave. But she knew the stakes. Death was a better option. She saw the girls after their missions, after the enforcers took them. Lost and dependent on the pills Yori peddled. Broken dolls with dead eyes, making babies for the master.

NO. Not her or her babies. If it went well, they may get a chance too. Everything was riding on the drug mix she carried. Her mouth was so dry and her palms where sweaty. She kept, biting and chewing on her lip. It had to work. She kept repeating to herself – _It will work, it will work_ -

"Calm down. Will you. I have made you real pretty. And you are ruining the effect. Your lip is about to bleed and you are taking you lip color off. Stop chewing it. It's time for you to grow up. Just lay still and it will be over soon"

Her eyes teared. -That was her advice? -

"Don't you dare cry. There is no time for crying. Your make-up will run. Just think of it as a seduction mission, for the glory of kumo. It's your duty. If you get pregnant right away, you won't have to go out for a while. All the other girls have progressed to the next stage except you" She sighed. Hinata looked out the window again.

The girl looked ridiculous in the geisha lookalike getup, with full makeup and red painted lips. She still looked like a painted girl but that is what the client liked. Whatever. She hated taking first timers to their dates. She did not want to remember her own disastrous road down that path. She just had to get used to it, like she did and use 'alcohol or medicinal supplements' when you could not.

Black kimono with a weird ruffled gray obi sash and grey trim. Her hair was up in a bun with a dark veil on her head. She wondered, where the master had gotten it. Probably from the client himself. The red partly painted lips to make a pout, stood in stark contrast to her pale skin, and would be to the liking of any client. The girl looked like a pretty doll. But her expression was that of a lamb being taken to the slaughterhouse.

Yori was getting irritated. She did not want to feel anything for her. Or remember her past. She spent so much time and medicinal supplements to forget. She would not falter. She would not fail and destroy her life because of one stupid, weak girl. If the compound was safe inside, she would take her medicine tonight. She did not want to listen to anything going on, her ghosts were enough.

She wished the client was a regular one. This was a long way off the base and a long way from a town. She guessed, he did not want anyone finding out about his proclivities. Miles and miles. Passing the last town, woods, across the river, more woods until finally they arrived at their destination. Another huge mansion with a large metal fence surrounding it. The edges of the fence were pointed, barbed and sharp looking. This one certainly looked more like a prison and she could only imagine why. He wondered how many little girls he brought here.

"Just relax and enjoy the view" Hinata did not think she could relax, but she needed to enjoy the view and try to memorize the outside, the blue skies as much as possible. Rehearse the plan, over and over again.

"I even loaned you my lucky hair sticks, like you wanted. Just relax, it will be over soon"

Hinata nodded. Yes, it would be over soon.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hinata was taken to the governor's quarter. It was a very large room. It had a large bed and a bar station. Hinata was glad, when she saw it. – _Thank you, Kami—_ Something was going right for once. It would not be hard to ask for something to drink, a toast, like they told them in seduction class.

She just had to get the mixture in their drinks and they would both be gone. The master would lose her and lose his sponsor. She hoped the girls escape in the coming chaos. It was a good plan. Go out in a blaze. And this scum would not hurt other girls.

She stood nervously, as he watched her. She hoped the drugs acted fast.

"Hello, little one. What is your name"

"13" She would not give him her real name.

"13?"

"That is what the master call me. I don't remember any other, sorry"

"A that man has no imagination. Damn it. Oh, well. Come over here, come close"

Hinata sat next to him. Trying to suppress her nerves. She only had one chance. She was about to ask for a drink. When he put his hand on her knee and asked.

"Do you want something to drink"

"Yes" she mumbled. "Are you going to drink too?"

"Of course, let's celebrate the first of many nights" Hinata could not help the shiver that ran through her body. "You know, I love shy ones the most" He sat down again and tried to grab her again.

Hinata leaned away. A scowl appeared on his face. "You know, this can go down easy or hard. It's up to you. I will enjoy it, either way. Rougher might be better for me"

"I-I-I thought we were going to drink first"

"Too true. Stutters too? Lovely. I want to hear you stutter in pleasure or fear, Ha, ha, ha. Here you go"

Hinata took her drink. Her palms were so sweaty, she was afraid she would drop the glass. She was starting to shake, darn her nerves. "C-c-can I please have some ice, p-p—please"

He looked at her and decided to prolong his enjoyment. The little thing was terrified. That was part of his enjoyment, that control and fear. "Sure, let me get the bucket, but first let me see that pretty face. Let's take this veil off" He took of her veil and Hinata trembled some more. "Perfect" He smiled and turned to get the ice bucket.

When he turned, Hinata got the soft mixture which she had separated into two packets, from her pocket. Quickly putting one on each drink. It seemed to take forever to dissolve, so she used her finger to shake it quickly. The powdery mixture disappeared, as he came back.

He saw her finger in her drink and smiled. "Want a taste, that bad? He. This is the best sake. It is best pure. Take it down in one shot, but if you still like ice. Here it is" She looked at him and nodded. She picked her glass and looked at it.

He smiled. "Here let me show you how it's done" He quickly downed his glass in one gulp. Hinata looked at her glass and brought it to her face.

"What the hell? That tasted like shit" He grabbed her and brought her to his face, which caused her to spill her drink.

"Nooo"

"You bitch, what did you do?" He slapped her and she flew back. He felt fuzzy, dizzy but otherwise could move fine. He grabbed her again and shook her. "I said, what did you do" Her hair was coming undone. He kept shaking her. He threw her on the bed and climbed onto the bed and over her. "Rough it is then"

"You know, a man of my position has built tolerance to poisons and drugs. I feel very fuzzy, but I will have you yet"

Hinata was desperate. He was very heavy over her. Her hair had become loose as she hit the bed. The plan was crumbling in her face. He was not going down, fast enough, no, no. She tried to sit up.

He slapped her several more times. "Just lay there, bitch" He started to take his kimono off. She was dazed, her eyes were watering. No, even if he died, it would be too late and she never took the drug. He threw her drug away. She felt an anger, she had never felt before. This was her dream and he was messing it up. Her anger and terror mixed when she felt the hair sticks roll on the back of her head. He needed to die. He would die.

She reached back and picked the hair stick, anger and terror mixed in an unstoppable mix, and stabbed him in the eye.

"Aghh!" He flopped back and she grabbed the other hair stick, leapt on top of him and kept stabbing him in the chest, abdomen, throat, face anywhere she could reach. "gurgle,gurg…" Stabbing, stabbing, stabbing until he stopped moving and gurgling. Tears rolling down her face and screaming just as loud as him the whole time.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

The guards at the end of the hall, heard the commotion and the screams. The new young guard turned to his older companion.

"What the hell is that? I did not sign up for this, shit. Did you see how young she is?"

"Just wait, it will pass. You will get used to it. If you want to raise in the ranks, you keep your eye and ears closed and your mouth shut. That is the way it is. Specially with him as your boss"

"Bullshit. I can't take this. I am going in"

"Take one step in the direction of that door and I will take you down. You can do whatever you want on your time, but you are not taking me down with you. You hear?"

"But, she screamed. I can't take this"

"Then you will learn too. Here, just shut up and get us something to drink. I will hold the fort"

The guard, looked at the old one and at the door at the end of the hall one last time before turning and leaving. He did not think he would last long here.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Once Hinata was spent, she stepped away from the beast. She kept looking to the door. Waiting for the men to come. She would fight, they would have to kill her. But nobody came in.

What now. Hinata realized the governor's guard must be used to screams and weird noises coming from his room and were not coming in. "What now" She sat there numb, contemplating her next move. Stabbing herself seemed hard and the mixture was on the floor and was probably a failure anyway.

She looked down and realized she was covered in blood. She tried to wipe it off but, it was drying and seemed futile. She went to the bathroom took off her clothes and bathed. While in there she realized, she had to run. She had to get away. She would try, if it failed she could always kill herself out there. She was definitely not coming back alive.

Once she was out of the shower, she put her undergarments; which were luckily blood free; back on and started to look around for other clothes. He had all kinds of kids clothing in one closet and she shuddered to think why. She grabbed a boy's fancy shirt and pants that were close to her size.

She went back to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, thankful her contacts were on. Otherwise her eyes would make her too easy to find. They were looking for a girl, a longed hair girl. The clothes helped a lot, but she needed more. She looked through the drawers and found a pair of scissors. She gathered her wet hair and cut it all off, in one big cut. She stashed her hair, so, it would not be found. She looked out the window to the ledge. She grabbed her stone one last time to make sure it was there and started the arduous climb down.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Once she left that beast's house. She ran for her life. She ran, ran and ran, until there was nothing left and then she ran some more. Her hands, feet and ankle were bloody from the fence. There was a forest around his place, a river then a town. She ran through the forest as fast as she could. The branches, cut into her but she barely felt it and she never stopped.

She was sweating and her muscles burned, but she did not care. All she could hear were her own screams and his gurgling as he died. Her eyes teared up. –Don't think, run- She knew, she had no other choice. This was it. She ran.

Stopping was not an option. She had a small chance to escape. She could not waste it. They would be after her soon. HE would. He would follow her to the ends of the earth. He had said so in the past. She would rather be killed than go back. She was saving her babies one way or another. Now all she could do was run. She kept thinking of her babies when her strength started to face. Her clothing got torn in places, dirtied and sweaty. Dry blood on her hands and feet. And still she kept going.

The river appeared before her. She did not dare use the bridge, so she swam to the other side. She crawled out of the river, thankful the master had included swimming lessons and endurance training as part of the physical training routine. She cut her hands again and her knees on the rocks as she crawled out.

"Aha, aha, aha" She panted, then took a deep gulp of air and stood up. She started running again. She kept running and running. She passed some farmlands but she kept going. She needed somewhere to hide, to blend for when they came. She felt lightheaded. She did not think, she could not keep going. She had run all night and half of the day without rest or water.

She needed to stop to rest for a bit. She was very thirsty too. She made it to a town, she took to the shadows and then made it to the seedy part of town. She was exhausted. She felt like passing out, but knew she could not. Just a little more. She had to hide, while she tried to rest for a bit.

She was trying to get in an abandoned building, but could not. She hit the door, in her desperation, leaving bloody imprints on the door and handle. She teared up. She needed to hide. She was on her last bit of energy. She saw a small storm drain and she crawled in. She barely fit in and she made herself into a small ball. Sitting with her knees up, hugging her knees and resting her head on her knees.

She was too tired to cry or to think. Her eyes where closing, when she heard a noise. Startled she looked up and out and saw one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. Long black loose hair, kind dark brown eyes, slender with fair skin, painted nails. Her pink kimono was trimmed in red and had a pretty choker on her neck.

"That is not sanitary, you know. You will get sick. You are wet too" The pretty girl looked at her with those kind yet knowing eyes. "You looked like a mess. Have you been abandoned or run away?"

"Please go away. You cannot be here"

"Here, let me help you" She grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Hinata tried to fight her grip but her grip was strong and Hinata had no more energy left.

"No! Let me go! I have not done anything. Leave me alone, please, please" She teared up.

"Look, calm down. I just want to help"

"Nobody can help me. Go away, just leave me alone"

"Look, I am trying to help you, I promise. Like I was helped before, a payback if you will. There are private soldiers, trying to not look like soldiers, all over the city. They are obviously looking for something or someone and trying to not look like they are. Let me help. They are going to find you anyway. They are everywhere. I can help. It's a miracle they haven't found you"

"You cannot help me, no one can. They will hurt you, if they know you helped me. So, if you want to help, just leave me alone"

"Boy, You're stubborn for a little one. Thanks for the advice, but no thanks. What happened to your hair anyway? Why are they looking for you?"

"Don't you understand. They will hurt you and then they will kill you. They might sell you to a brothel. You are too pretty. You cannot be here" Hinata started to cry. She pulled her sharpened hair stick out of her pocket. "I appreciate the information. I know what I must do. I was just too much of a coward to do it back there. Not anymore. I am too tired" Hinata's eyes became determined. "Just leave me alone"

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. You look like you are on your last breath and look about ready to pass out. Come on, let's go. I will get you out of here. They are looking for a girl, not two siblings, come on"

"Don't you get it. They will hurt you! KILL YOU! LEAVE!"

"You must be really nice. I appreciate the concern, but it is unnecessary" The girl kept smiling kindly. What was wrong with her? She got close to Hinata and whispered "Oops, too late. They are here. Shhh" Hinata gripped her metal hair stick tightly, ready.

"Halt, who are you? Where are you going" All of a sudden, three large guards appeared through the alley.

"Hello, sirs. Oh, thank goodness. Will you help us? There is a gang of bullies, who think they own the street and they attacked my ototo. Look, what they did to him. He is all torn up. My little brother did not do anything wrong. He was just walking down 'their' street. Please help. This is horrible and cannot be ignored. They must be taught not to abuse people. Please. I will be extremely thankful"

"Who do you think you are talking to girl? Do I look like the police? I don't give a shit about your or your brother. We are looking for a runaway girl. Are you that girl?"

"Do I look like a runaway. I would not be in this part of town, if my stubborn little brother had not pick a fight with that stupid gang. I swear, if he wasn't my brother"

She held on to Hinata protectively. Hinata could not believe it. Her voice was soft and carried conviction. She would have believed her too. She looked like a rich girl, lost in the slums. – _Why was she doing this_? – She did not dare say or do anything, that would get them in trouble.

"Look bitch, I don't care about you or your stupid brother. We are looking for a runaway who murdered the governor" Hinata stiffened in her embrace. "Do you know anything about a runaway"

"A killer. Oh, no, heavens, no. I don't" She looked at Hinata. "Stupid brother, I told you this was a bad idea" She looked back at the men. "Look, we don't want any trouble. I don't know anything. I just wanted to help my brother. She, um, she could be hiding with the street gang. They recruit runaways, to hassle nice residents. Killers would fit right in"

"You really want us to take them out. Don't you? Well, sorry to tell you but I'm not doing your dirty work. Let's go boys" They left and she turned to Hinata.

"See? Let's go. I know a shortcut out" She winked at Hinata. She kept helping her up, giving her support as they walked. She was stronger than she looked. They walked in silence down the alley, then turned down the street to another alley that connected to a series of other streets, to the end of town. Suddenly…

"Hey, pretty thing" They turned. "The boss is pretty single-minded when on a job. But I'm not. Let's have a good time. Eh? Maybe I will help you with those bullies"

"I would rather not"

"Hey, you talk like you have an option. Either you help me or I will kill your little brother"

The girl sighed. "You are making me late and I don't want to disappoint sensei"

Hinata stepped in front of the girl. "Leave her alone" Hinata got her hair stick out again. The man started laughing at the 'boy'. "You are brave, but stupid. No wonder you got beat up"

"Do not worry. It's nothing. I knew I was right about you!" The girl grabbed her shoulder as she spoke. She got around Hinata and look to the man. "Are you sure about this?"

The man laughed again. "Come on I don't have all day. The boss will be back soon"

"Just remember, you wanted this" The girl smiled as she walked shyly to the man. When she got close, she suddenly leapt to his neck, there was a shine and he was down on the floor. Dead.

Hinata blinked, trying to process what she saw. But everything became blurry, she felt dizzy. She gave a step. "you…" and she passed out.

-NH—NH—NH—NH—

Hinata heard voices, as she tried to wake up. She remained still with her eyes closed. Where was she?

"I take full responsibility for anything that happens. She needed help. You should have seen her. She still tried to help me despite everything. Please sensei. I have never asked for anything. I will not disappoint you. This will not change my decision"

"We are not running a charity. My assignment was a bust. I need funds. They are looking for her everywhere"

"I will always help you. That is my promise. But I wanted to help her, like you did for me. I wanted to do that for someone. When I saw her in the drain, lost trembling, I just acted. Forgive me. I will accept any punishment, I did not want to upset you. Please, I…"

"Whatever. Remember, she is your responsibility. She better not slow us down. I will be back"

Hinata opened her eyes as the door closed. She saw her savior or should she say helper?

"Hello again! Don't worry sensei is in a bad mood, because his target was taken out. By you, I might add. He just needs to blow some steam"

"I did not want to get you in trouble. I am sorry. I am very grateful. I don't want to bother you anymore. I will leave now"

"You're doing it again" She sighed. "Let me help you. We can take you out of here. Then we will see"

"Your sensei is mad. You heard him. They are looking for me. I need to go. He or you could get hurt"

The girl started to laugh heartily. She grabbed her stomach as she laughed. Hinata just sat in bed. Stunned. This was no laughing matter. "What is wrong with you. Don't laugh, you are in danger"

"Please stop, stop" She wiped her eyes as she wheezed. "Please stop. Take down sensei? Oh my, I pity whoever crosses his path"

"I don't understand you. You are in grave danger"

"Being born was dangerous for me" The girl said seriously and sadly. "Trust me, you did not put me in danger, that was part of my birthright. Don't worry. You however are a mess. I cleaned the wounds on your extremities. You can take care of the rest. Here change into this. I procured them in the city. We will pass you off as a boy. I will be right outside"

Hinata was confused. "Why are you leaving?'

"What do you mean?" The 'girl' looked down at herself and laughed again. "With everything else, I forgot. We have not been introduced. This was part of my disguise in the city, although it happens to me all the time. I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. My name is Haku"

AND CUT! Did you see that coming? Muhahahaha!

As always. Please let me know what you think! Please!

Random notes:

Yori- unisex name means servant to the public. She has "served the public" LOL

Hinata's black kimono dress is based off the black wedding dress, she wore in The Last. In case you want to picture it.

According to Narutopedia in English Bee uses "Da fool" like Naruto uses dattebayo. That is all the rap you will get from me. LOL.

Haku's dress is like he appeared in front of Naruto at wave with her pink kimono, choker, loose hair.

 **AN** : Hinata has finally escaped! Dawn has arrived! Or has it? Most of your questions have been answered. Or have they? I think you have a guess how Naruto and Hinata will meet. Still got 1-2 chapters before that. But almost there. Do you know who Naruto's new teacher is? I think it's pretty obvious but let's see what you think.

This chapter was dark, but did the ending made up for it? Or not? I wanted the threat to feel real. Hinata has killed in self-defense. Hinata will mature from this. What next? Any guesses?

 **Thank you!** _You guys are amazing!_ Last chapter had the most reviews yet! Really thank you all for your kind words! Gets me pumped for the next chapter. This chapter took a little bit, but it was one that is pivotal and was in my head since I started the story, so. It was hard to get everything down. It just grew and grew. I thought of splitting it but that would have meant a horrible cliffhanger with the governor and did not want to do that to you guys. I wanted to get to the twist too!

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for your review. Yes, it got dark, but it made the escape, her effort better. The beginning of the dawn. Yes, Hinata changed her destiny. I am glad you like the pranks. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

 **Luisdox:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Este capítulo fue más negro, pero quería que la tensión fuera mayor. Hinata si logro cambiar su destino, aunque tuvo que matar para eso. Pero ese sucio pedófilo se merecía eso y más. ¿Que te pareció? Me alegro que te gustaran las bromas. Yo me rei sola al imaginarmelas.

Si Hinata y Naruto son muy importantes el uno para el otro. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Pronto será el reencuentro, pero hay más sorpresas todavía.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for your review and for your kind words! Really thanks, always means a lot coming from another author. Glad you like the pranks. I laughed while imagining them, too.

Hinata got to the end of her rope. But she took her destiny in her own hands and escaped. Although she doesn't think that she did something brave. Hope you liked this chapter too. Did the tension/anxiety come through? What did you think of my cliffhanger no jutsu! Muhahaha! There is more to see.

 **Toshiro12** : Thank for your review! Glad you are still here! This chapter also had feels but Hinata escaped! And they will meet soon. Yes, I also like and think Naruto's inventiveness and prankster nature goes well with seals. Naruto is strong but does have weak points.

 **NarHina:** Thanks for the review! And thanks for the kind words! Always means more from other authors. I got a couple of troll reviews that I deleted but I wondered if that was keeping readers away, so I decided to clarify in last chapter (which I reposted with the warning) and in that review-note. As you saw close but not. Hinata has escaped. She was taken to the edge of despair and had to kill. She will have some issues, but it makes the fluffiness better. Sweeter I think. Hopefully this chapter was suspenseful enough.

Glad you liked the pranks! Another interesting idea with Kakashi. Let me think on that one too. What did you think on the twist at the end? Without spoiler for the review readers. Did you like it or hate it?

NaruHina coming soon! But twists still ahead… Can't be too easy.

 **Nightwind83:** Thanks for your review! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one. You saw A's reaction. He is a pragmatist but did not know the true extent of the Master's plan. So, he acted accordingly. He is also rash (in killing the doctor without interrogating her) but he wants everything gone. He probably would have kept the bloodline girls but he did not know they were there (good thing for Hinata). But A(at least my version) relies more on his own strength that enhancing drugs. He would still not like "drug enhanced shinobi"

 **Ninjarokusai:** Thanks for the review! Thanks, I appreciate it a lot. You know, you are right! Don't read my mind. LOL. Sure, I will as soon as I get a break. Sounds good.

 **Guest1:** Thank for the review. She is not a natural killer. Plus, in front of everyone? I don't think so. They would have killed her and someone else takeover. But she did escape before "breeding" so, no war path I hope. Did you like the escape?

 **Guest2:** Thank for the review. The other development- A being named raikage and finding out about the master's program. Made them go out. And facilitated her escape. I'm evil that way. And Hinata has escaped. What did you think about it and the end reveal. Did you like the escape? The chapter?

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks for the review! And you are right. The dark elements do play a role. Like in this chapter. It was dark but it made Hinata take a stand and make a decision about her future. Which worked out for her, but she was ready to die too. You can cross the line and kill the master anytime. Feel free to reanimate and kill the pedophilic governor too! I hate them and I created them. They serve a purpose though. We won't see master for a while, but he will be there in the background, you'll see.

Glad, you laughed at the pranks. That was the intent. And I laughed when I pictured it myself. Probably sounded a little cuckoo.

You saw A's role. He helped a lot, but it was unintentional. You are right. He would not have returned her to the leaf. "Being kind" and pragmatic, he would have married her off to a noble and kept her under house arrest for the same reasons, but would not have prostituted the girls, in case the other nations found out. He would have said I found them "nice" husbands. A more diplomatic way of keeping them. Just like in the manga they demand Hiashi after their ambassador tried to kidnap Hinata. A is about strength and the future. Not about feelings.

What did you think of the escape? The end?

 **Alisse** : ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Me alegra saber que lo leíste de una pasada y que te gusto! Ya viste como salio. Pedido y hecho. Aunque sí tuvo problemas al escapar, como viste. ¿Qué te pareció el final?

 **Nanashi77** : Thanks for your review! I am glad you are getting into the story, not that you cried. But I was trying for lots of feels. Did you feel the tension in this chapter? Sure, will do, thanks for the offer. I love reviews and help from other authors. Makes my day. I don't plan on abandoning it, unforeseen acts of life notwithstanding. I am so pumped for this story, it's hard to imagine just leaving it. I can see the movie picture in my head and it's got me pumped. Reviews like yours also keep me motivated. Thanks again.

 **Silverfang555** : Hope you are still there. This chapter answers your last questions. How she escaped and you can imagine now; how they will meet. The thing is. How will it go?

That's all folks! Thanks for your reviews. Please keep them coming. It keeps me motivated and lets me know how you are doing with the story! Pretty please review! What happens now? What next? Stay tuned.

 **Next:** New sensei's, new paths (more pranks!)


	9. Chapter 8- New Sensei, New Paths

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything, otherwise I would be enjoying the money. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 **AN** : _Always thanks to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** I'm glad you all liked the end! This one is much lighter, for you guys. Thanks for the reviews! They make me want to write quickly, so keep them coming please. Even short ones.

Thanks to neostardustdragon101, nightwind83, luisdox, guest1, guest2, theblueswordsman, AlphaMike369, guest3, VoodooScreamQueen, Alisse, NarHina, SilverFang555, saiyanvegeta1648, toshiro12

 **IMPORTANT:** I forgot to mention in last chapter, that the master made Hinata wear her contacts whenever she went outside of the mansion and when she went to see the pig governor. The risk of anybody seeing her eyes is too big and the Master made sure, she always had them. He is too paranoid and would not take a stupid risk like that. Nobody has seen the byakugan and cannot tell she is a Hyuga. And of course, she wore them during her escape and is still wearing them.

I wanted to post something today, so there may be orthographical errors. Please let me know I will fix them, later, I did not want to keep you guys waiting any longer **. Please review**

 _ **Chapter 8: New Sensei, New Paths**_

Hinata looked at her, er him again and blinked. Silence… She blinked again. She pointed at him and mumbled "You're a boy?"

Haku couldn't help it and laughed. She was just staring at him, wide eyed. He had not laughed like that in a while. "You are too funny. Come on get changed. I will be right back"

Hinata's cheeks turned a light red. She was embarrassed, she did not mean to be rude. He was just very pretty, um, handsome. So, it took her by surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean any…"

"I know, I can tell. That's what makes it funny. Change, I will be right back. I am getting wood for the fire" He turned at the door. "Please don't go. Hear me… us out first"

Hinata was confused. She could not believe how nice, this Haku person was. He helped her escape and gave her medicine, shelter and clothes. She just couldn't believe it.

Nobody had been that nice to her since Naruto-kun. She gasped. "Naruto-kun and she grabbed her undershirt. She sighed in relief. There it was, still stitched to her undershirt, her stone. –Thank Kami—she got up dazed and started to change. "I did it Naruto-kun. I even made it out alive" Her eyes teared when she thought about how sure she had been of her death. She shook herself, she did not want to cry. She wanted to be ready for when they came back.

She looked at herself and he was right, she was a mess. Her hands, forearms, feet and legs where all bandaged up. Her chakra bracelet & anklet where still there. Her eyes felt scratchy from the contacts. She touched her chopped off hair, she sighed. She put the medicine on her face where he hit her. Her torso felt fine. She put the blue kimono shirt and the black kimono pants on. She tied it with a simple black belt and waited.

She wondered how she would take off her chakra restraints. She sighed. –What now?—

Her original plan was a murder & suicide. She had not really planed for an escape and although very grateful and happy to be alive, she had no idea where to go or what to do. But she was sure of one thing; just like the sun rose in the east, the master would follow her to the end of the world. He had promised any escapees as much when he killed 51 & 60\. She had killed his sponsor on top of escaping. She was sure, he was livid and coming for her. She shivered at the thought when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Haku came in with some firewood. Behind him was one of the largest men she had seen. The master was tall, but this man was also very muscular. He was shirtless, with baggy stripped pant, loose forearm protectors, the lower half of his face was covered with bandages and strapped to his back was the hugest sword she had ever seen. Hinata was suddenly on alert. This man was dangerous.

"Good, they seem to fit you fine"

Hinata looked nervously behind Haku and nodded. "Thank you for the clothes. I would rather not wear anything from that man" She stood up, still a little shaky and aching, and bowed to them. "Thank you for saving my life. I did not thank you properly earlier, sorry. Also, sorry for being rude earlier, I should not have done that" She slowly got up.

"You're welcome. You're still going on about that. Don't worry, like I said it's all good"

Hinata kept looking behind him and the man just walked in and sat across from her and stared back at her. She started getting nervous and clasped her hands nervously but continued to stand. Her gaze went down when Haku sighed and said

"This is Zabuza sensei. What is your name?"

"I am sorry, my name is …" She looked between the two. The man was dangerous and she did not know whether to trust him, but she trusted Haku and she owed both for saving her. "My name is Hinata" She could not give her last name, too dangerous. She was thankful, for her contacts again. –Forgive me Haku-san— "but I haven't been called that in a long time. They called me #13 or hey you or girl" She looked up at the man, Zabuza who said

"I see and how did you end up killing my target. Good kill by the way, he was a bloody mess when I got there"

Hinata shivered again, remembering. "He was sponsoring the master's work and I was part of the payment. He wanted to…you know lay with me. I was afraid and I was going to drug, um poison us but he did not go down fast enough and he threw my drink away, so I just…I mean, I had these metal hair sticks and…I don't know, I just…I… he was there and I was angry and afraid and I…I…and he… and I… I just…I… It's all a blur, I just…you know, you saw"

Hinata was shivering throughout her story. Haku made a move to get up but a look from his sensei kept him in place. Haku felt bad for the girl, but he obeyed his master.

"I would not feel too bad for that pedophilic piece of shit. His death was a sure thing that night anyway, whether by your or my hand. It's done. Did you get him before or after he laid with you?"

"BEFORE! I mean before" Hinata looked down. Haku chuckled and said.

"Well done. I would not feel bad about it. Someone needed to take him out. That is why they hired sensei" Hinata tried to smile but was too nervous still.

"Which brings us to the little problem of the money I collected" Zabuza said. "Since you killed him the bounty is now technically yours"

"You can have it for helping me and bringing me here. You saved me. And I don't want that money. That is not why I did it"

"Well, I don't need your charity. I have my pride. It is a matter of my reputation. I was hired to do that job"

"It's not charity, Haku brought me here, saved me. You can say I was working for you at the time. Please, I don't care or throw it away. I don't want it"

"It would be a shame to throw it away. How about this, I will take it as payment to get you wherever you are going. Deal?"

Hinata looked at him and at the smiling Haku and started to cry. "Wherever I'm going" She repeated. Where am I going? I don't know. The master will find me anyway and I…"

"So, you want to give up? After surviving that pig?

"NO!"

"We are still in Kumo, you know. I can take you home or anywhere not Kumo & be your bodyguard. Do you doubt my word?"

"No, I just don't know where to go. I don't have a home anymore and he will find me. I don't know what to do"

"Sensei is right. You can't stay inside Kumo. Who is he? Why can't you go home? How did you end up with him?

Hinata looked around nervously. She felt like just talking about him would make him appear.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be so nosy"

"It's okay. If you take me somewhere you should know"

"Hum" Zabuza interrupted. "The question is why is he searching for you so bad and why do you have those chakra restraining cuffs?"

Hinata sighed. She owed them the truth. Most of it anyway. She dared not mention her eyes, they might want them too. Maybe they will think of a place where to go.

"I was a disappointment to my family because I was not strong enough. My chakra was probably weak, but I just could not learn my family's fighting style. Father was so angry…" Hinata reminisced for the first time in years. Her eyes teared up, but she held the tears in. "My father with the elders disowned me and sold me to him"

Hinata noticed Haku tense up and curl his hands into fists. "Some people should not be fathers" Haku murmured.

Hinata tried to smile at him, but it ended looking like a slight twitch of her lips. "The master, that is what he calls himself, collected kids from all over. From Kumo and other nations for his experiment. They said it was to strengthen, to improve our chakra. Maybe that is why father did it" Hinata sighed. "The master put the restraints so we could not escape or use chakra without his approval. He always insisted we were supposed to serve Kumo and him. They gave us a drug that hurt a lot. Something happened almost a year ago, I'm not sure what. But he had to leave his hideout. The old doctor died and we never got the drug again. He had to look for another sponsor. The new sponsor was that man and I was part of his payment"

Hinata seemed to get lost in the memories again. "I have no idea how to take the restraints off, I don't have the key. Some kids tried to escape and he killed them in front of us, to teach us a lesson. He promised he would follow anyone, any escapee anywhere. I also killed his sponsor, he will not let me go easily. He will try to get me back. You know the rest" Hinata sighed. "You will be in danger while I am with you"

"intriguing. Is that really all"

Hinata looked downwards "Yes" She knew better than to mention her byakugan. She wanted to trust Haku, but she could not risk it. If she was silent maybe they won't notice the omission.

"I see. Those things might have tracer seals" Zabuza said looking at the restraints.

Hinata looked up wide eyed.

"Do you want them off? Consider it part of the service you are paying for"

"YES! I mean yes, please" Hinata nodded.

"No time like the present. Give me your hand" Hinata extended her wrist out. "You know, they might be booby trapped too. I will pry them open but the backlash might kill you or it might explode and take your arm off. There is no way of knowing" Zabusa looked her in the eye. "It will hurt like a bitch for sure. Are you sure?"

Hinata looked at him eyes unwavering and determined. She silently extended her hand again and nodded while her other hand grabbed her shirt and her undershirt and rubbed her stone. –I want to be free. I really do. If I go, I will have tried my best Naruto-kun—

"Good. That's the attitude. You can always fight with one hand" Zabuza pulled a thin and long dagger. "My little partner here can cut through just about everything including sealed metal. It was chakra made and enhanced. I will try not to cut you, but no promises" He gave her a thin leather protector, that she put over the skin of her wrist and under the restraint. He wiggled the knife under the lock and seal. He continued to wiggle and twist it. Slowly it started to cut the restraint. He put a little chakra in the dagger. He kept at it for a while until it finally broke open with a slight boom.

Hinata screamed in pain and smoke came of the bracelet and her skin. A large painful burn was revealed as the smoke cleared and bracelet fell.

"Done. One down, one to go. Looks like only backlash effects, no exploding limbs today"

Haku said. "Are you okay?"

Hinata looked at her arm, tearfully and nodded.

"Ready for the next?" asked Zabuza.

Hinata nodded again and extended her ankle. She wanted to be free. They repeated the process again. Hinata's wrist and ankle throbbed, burned, she looked at the burns and her eyes teared up. Not from the pain, but from happiness. This was freedom. The pain was proof the damn restraints were really gone. Her wrists and ankle were free after so many years. Even with the burn they felt light. No, she felt light. She was free. Tears started coming down her eyes.

Haku moved to her side and said. "Hold on. Give me a minute. Let me get my salve it will help with the burn and the pain" He started to turn to get his medicines, when he felt a small hand on his wrist.

She smiled at him. She then stood up and bowed to them both. "Thank you, very much for your help. I am free. I am really free. I… Thank you Zabuza-san, Haku-san" She stood up and smiled as she looked at her wrist.

Haku smiled, looked for his salve and started to apply it. "You did most of the work but you are welcome"

She tried to deny it, but Haku insisted, "A collaboration then. We each did our part. Including sensei. Ok"

"Ok" She smiled again. Her stomach grumbled and Haku laughed. "Sorry" She hung her head embarrassed.

"You haven't eaten in over a day, I guess. It's understandable. Funny too"

Hinata just kept looking at her bandaged limbs in disbelief while Haku finished dinner. Zabuza just watched from a corner, cleaning his dagger. They ate in a quiet, reflective and comfortable mood.

Before they went to bed, Hinata felt she must warn them again. "He is probably looking for me right now. You are in danger here"

"Do I look like I'm worried" mumbled Zabuza. He was sitting reclined against a corner of the shack. "And you better not doubt my abilities, little one"

Hinata jumped at that name. "Yes, sorry if I offended you. Just thought you should know. Ahm, please don't call me that. That is what the master called me. I don't like it"

Zabuza chortled harshly. "Well okay then, girl. But you are little you know. Do you know where you want to go yet?"

Hinata shook her head.

"That's good. I will leave Kumo as per our previous route and once out you can decide. I would like to see your chakra in action in the morning. Out of curiosity, you know.

"I haven't spared or used it in a year or so. I'm sure it's not that good"

"Humor an old mercenary, will you?" Zabuza was no fool. The girl was still hiding something and although not worried about any pursuers; and looked forward to any practice he got; he determined to find out what else she was hiding. She never mentioned where she was from or her clan. She did not look like she was from Kumo. Haku was too kind for his own good. But he would take care of his tool as part of the deal they made long ago.

Hinata nodded and lay down. She used the blankets to cover herself, she was still exhausted and she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

Haku looked at the girl, who had a similar past to him. He hated the word father, it meant nothing to him now and vowed to help her. He just had to convince sensei. He would see how her chakra was. If it was good, maybe she could be his tool too. "Good night, Hinata"

"Good night, Haku-san"

Please don't call me that. Just Haku is fine. Try it Ha-ku"

"Haa-ku"

"Better, but keep practicing it"

Hinata closed her eyes and grabbed her stone. –Good night. I made it Naruto-kun. I am free—

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The man looked at the kid, while hiding in the tree tops. The kid, who was clearly up to something, was sneaking around the school yard. It was quite funny, considering he was wearing bright orange and had a large red scarf around his neck. But he managed really well, considering nobody had seen him. He even hung something from the roof of the school. He wondered if he should congratulate the kid or worry for his village.

Hiruzen sensei will be mad if he was watching him. But he owed nothing to anybody at the school, it wasn't as assassination but a prank. And he wanted to gage the kid's skills. Both in the planning and execution of the prank.

That is what he would tell sensei, which was true. But he could not deny to himself the fact, that the kid embarrassing the stuck-up prodigies of the school did not have a great appeal to him. He understood where the kid was coming from. He hoped it was funny. His gut told him it would be good.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto could barely contain his excitement, if everything went according to plan, today was going to be wonderful. They would apologize yet. Yesterday, he left notes in all the girls bathroom telling them to come to the gym at lunch for an important all-girls meeting. There he left large poster and sign, with instructions for today. The most important thing was to pick your side and support your team in any way possible. The winner would be based on their support.

During lunch, he saw the girls talking to each other, carrying their backpacks and pointing to each other. There was an air of competition about them. Sakura and Ino could barely look at each other. Sakura was carrying a large pack.

"What's your problem forehead? Are you worried?

"The only one worried is you pig; my support is huge and impossible to miss"

"Like your forehead, you mean? Mine is deeper and true"

"You wish, you pig. Mine is unwavering"

"What is up with the girls today? They are all acting crazy" Stated Kiba as he saw the girls sitting around in groups, whispering amongst themselves and glaring at each other.

Shikamaru sighed "I don't want to know. Blondes are too damn troublesome"

The rest of the day flew by, but the excitement in the air did not dissipate, rather it continued to grow. The blond prankster, just sat waiting for the show to start. He changed their soap during gym making the marks skin slightly sticky, so far so good. The bell rang at the end of the day and the students went outside to wait for their parents or walk home.

Suddenly a large pop was heard and glittery sandy smoke filled the air. Surprised gasps were heard as a fanfare was heard with another large bang as a huge banner rolled open from the ceiling of the school that read.

'Official school idol Contest! Today only! Show your support: Team Neji vs. Team Sasuke. Who's the prettiest of them all!'

When the smoke cleared, the girls swooned and looked at their glittering idols in disbelief. Silence reigned as everyone took in the sight. In the middle of the yard stood Neji and Sasuke with sparkling skin and glittery hair. They looked like the vampires in those girlie movies. They glared at each other and their surroundings. Unfortunately for them, their glare only increased their appeal as far as the girls where concerned. A few girls fainted right on the spot.

The rest of the boys were on the floor rolling, and some shouted. "Who's the prettiest?" When the boys thought, it could not get any better, the fangirls started popping out their banners and taking off their shirts to show their team Neji or team Sasuke t-shirts. Banners or posters were popping everywhere. The girls were screaming and cheering their 'team'. Some swooning and fanning themselves.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, he is our man" "He has the attitude and the glare down" "The aloof king" "Sasuke look at us"

"Neji is the man" "He has the best hair, shiny and luxurious" "Neji flip your hair at us" "He has the Hyuga stare"

Kiba had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. It looked like a beauty contest between Neji and Sasuke with the girls catcalling their guy and highlighting their pretty points. Shikamaru couldn't help snickering. Choji spit out chips as he laughed. Shino put his head down into jacket. Naruto laughed with them with an evil gleam in his eye. It was a wonderful day indeed.

Ino held a sign that read 'Team Sasuke 100%'

Sakura had a t-shirt that read 'Team Sasuke = #1.' She also pulled out and held a large banner which she held from two wood sticks on each end of the banner. She held one stick on each hand and raised the banner above her head. It read 'Sasuke #1 always and forever, your Sakura'

In the middle of it all. Sasuke and Neji stood shocked, unable to believe what was happening. They were mortified and beyond furious. They tried scrubbing their hands and face but the glittery sand finish was rough and scratchy. When they tried, it hurt and was scratching them raw, so they had to stop trying. They turned to leave, glaring at each other and looking for a certain blond prankster.

The girls screaming got worse. They followed their idols as they left. The boys decided to speed up their pace, which made the girls stampeded after them. The boys started to run in opposite directions with their fans running and screaming after them while carrying their posters and banners in the air.

The two boys ran for their life, as the rest of the boys laughed until their stomachs hurt. Naruto called it a great day.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto was still laughing when he was putting the posters for the next day that declared Sasuke the new school idol by a small margin. The posters had pictures of them at their sparkling best.

"I must congratulate you on the deviousness and execution of your prank. But surely you could use that brain of yours for other pursuits and trust me there are much better pursuits out there"

Naruto jumped and turned around at the voice. He looked at the man that spoke. Tall with a muscular build, long spiky waist long hair wearing green Kimono shirt and pants complete with a red haori on top and geta sandals. He had a large scroll on his back and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil inscribed on it.

Naruto blinked looking at the guy. –Who? How did he manage to sneak up on me? – Naruto realized he had been busted. He turned and tried to run, only to be grabbed by the scruff of his collar and scarf. "Let go of me, let go. You better not damage my scarf … or shirt. LET GO"

"I will let you go but know you can't escape me, brat" He set him down. Naruto turned quickly and ran right into the guy again, who seemed to materialize in front of him again.

"I told you, you can't escape. Let's talk" Silence "Well cat got your tongue? I know, you are speechless at my magnificence. Let me introduce myself. I am the amazing, the one and only, the great sannin of…"

"Look, just give me my punishment, I need to go home. ok"

"Damn kids today, no respect. They do not appreciate greatness when they see it. Do you want to be punished that bad? Is that what you're into?"

"What?"

Jiraya sighs. "Look kid. If you tell me how you did it, where did you find those seals. And I will let you go"

Naruto scowls at the man. "Look old man, you may have caught me but I'm not saying anything" Naruto crosses his arm, turns his head and pouts.

Jiraya laughs and Naruto turns to glare at him. "How about a challenge then. If you catch me, I will let this go, if you don't you will show me how you did it. Deal"

"No deal"

"Well, I did not think you were afraid of a little contest"

"I'm not afraid of you, old man!"

"Really? Do we have a deal, then?"

"Deal! You are going down. You will learn not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage of the leaf"

"Catch me if you can brat! Here catch, that's a clue. Ha, ha, ha!" The man disappeared in a plume of smoke"

Naruto looked at a bar of soap in his hand. He dropped it thinking it was the soap that had the sticky substance. But on closer inspection it was not. It was a regular bar of soap.

"What the hell" Naruto did not get it and went to town to look for the crazy old man.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto looked all over town but could not find the guy. He did not want to lose. He even went to the public bathrooms and baths because of the soap, he was given but no sign of the guy. He decided to also check the hot springs. As he approached he heard a perverted giggle.

He sneaked up to the sound and saw the guy peeping in the hot springs. He could hear women on the other side of the wall. Naruto could not believe it. The guy was a pervert!

"What the hell! You guy! I found you! You perverted old fart! Don't peep on girls!"

"Shhh" But it was too late. The women heard the ruckus coming from where they were and were up in arms. Jiraya knew discretion was the better part of valor. In other words, it was time to run, damn kid ruining his fun. He just wanted to use his time while waiting for the kid. "Run for your life kid, run for your life!"

Naruto heard the screams coming from the hot spring. His years of being a successful prankster had showed him a few things, one he could recognize angry screams that promised retribution and two to recognized when it was time to bolt. It was that time and he ran after the guy.

A long time after losing their pursuit. And after running for what seemed forever, Jiraya finally stopped. Naruto stopped after almost stumbling into the guy.

"You perverted bastard. I found you. No punishment. And don't bother me again"

"Hey brat, I'm not a pervert. I am a super pervert!" Naruto groaned in disbelief and turned to leave.

Jiraya continued "You know, I looked at those seals you used to open the signs and the sandy thing. Pretty ingenious I might add. Not bad lines at all, considering you are self-taught. You invented them, correct?"

Naruto turned around flabbergasted. Nobody had ever managed to see his seals or figure it out. They were meant to destruct themselves on activation. "How"

"I saw you put them, I decided to check them out before they activated. It is quite easy if you are a seal master"

Naruto was dumbfounded, he had never met anyone that used a lot of seals, much less called themselves a seal master.

"You know seals? But you're just a pervert"

"Brat, I told you I'm not a pervert. I am a super pervert!" He extended his hands and feet as he twirled around in a weird Kabuki like pose and said "I am one of the great sannin of the Leaf. The great toad sage. Finder of Mount Myoboku! The great Jiraya"

Silence. Naruto blinked turned his head to the side, then turned around in frustration. "You don't know shit, pervert"

"Ooh, I think I know enough. I am a sannin after all. But you are right, you caught me and are free to go. I got better things to do than to follow an impudent gaki around. I have research to do"

"Impudent?" Naruto scrunched his face as he looked at Jiraya, he did not know what that meant but that sounded like an insult. He was good at identifying those. Wait. "Research?"

"Impertinent or brazen or insolent! Get it. Now scoot, I have to get back to my research at the springs"

Naruto was incensed, it was an insult. Wait, the guy was doing 'research' at a hot spring? "I'll show you! You will be sorry you insulted Naruto Uzumaki, the next and greatest hokage of the leaf! Ero-sannin, there is no research you were just peeping on girls! Seals are cool, do not talk about seals and your research at the same time, you pervert! The Yondaime was a real seal master, not a pervert like you"

The Yondaime, ah, time to bring in the big guns. "He was great indeed, but where do you think he learned from? The air? He had a sensei, the great toad sage. You can ask my sensei about it. You know the Sandaime, our current hokage" Jiraya almost smiled at the kid's awestruck expression.

"Ero-sannin. You taught the Yondaime and your sensei was jiji" Naruto was frozen in place. –No way-

"You can ask him if you want, brat. I saw you at work and was curious about your seals, that's all. I could have given you some pointers, if you needed them. See you around!" He turned and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He smiled as he thought –Hooked, now wait for him to reel himself in—

Naruto turned and ran to jiji's office. He was going to check his story out. If it was true…Maybe he could teach him too!

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata was embarrassed to be carried piggyback by Haku. He was nice but she couldn't keep up. Not when they seemingly flew through the treetops. She had no idea people could walk on treetops by using their chakra. The master never taught them that. Of course, why would he teach them a way to get away fast. Hinata remembered the morning as they moved.

When morning arrived, they gathered their belongings after a quick breakfast. Zabuza seemed impatient to start going back and said he would see her skills later. Hinata was grateful, since she was still sore and only knew basic jutsus. She was sure it was not going to impress them but she decided she would try her best. Haku had changed into a pinstriped outfit that got to his knees, over which he wore a green haori with white trims tied w a long brown sash. He tied his hair in bun holder with two metal hair sticks leaving two strands tied with metal cuff on the ends to the front to frame his face.

When they got ready to go. She saw them take to the trees. She was amazed. It almost looked like they were flying through the trees. She started to walk, then run after them to no avail. She could not catch up to them. She stumbled, fell and as she tried to get up she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? We must move quickly. This is the easiest way"

Hinata looked at Haku then looked at Zabuza in the treetops. She looked down embarrassed. "I don't know how to do that. Could we walk there. I can run if necessary"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Here" Haku turned and kneeled, offering his back for her to ride piggyback.

Hinata blushed, apologized then said "I will only burden you. Perhaps we should part ways"

Haku turned his head and looked at her. "I hope we don't have to do this every time something happens. I want to be bothered, I already told you. Compared to sensei you weigh nothing. If you must, consider it part of my training. To level my chakra while carrying some extra weight. Besides, I will teach you how to do it, as soon as we get a rest. Come on"

Hinata nodded and got on his back. "Thank you. I will try not to be such a burden in the future. I can't wait for your lessons" He nodded happily and they left.

Hinata loved the feeling of freedom, of air running through her hair. The sight was amazing too. It was very exhilarating. They moved fast all day long. At night they made camp, after meals, Haku started to show her how to walk on trees.

Once Hinata realized, it was a related to chakra control, she took to it quickly. She saw it as another form of chakra control exercise. She always did well enough on those, without too much effort. Even when she had tried to remain in the invisible middle.

She realized freedom was a greater motivator than punishment. At least for her. She put all her effort in learning quickly. She did not want to be a burden to them, but she wanted to fly by herself even more. To go through the trees unaided. To choose the path with them instead of being driven around.

She was smiling as she kept practicing the exercise. Even when she fell of the tree, she dusted herself and got up.

"Someone's exited to learn" Haku teased.

"Hai" Hinata nodded.

Haku approached his sensei. "Sensei, please may I"

"Hold on Haku, hold on. Hey girlie" Hinata turned. "What other control exercises do you know?"

Hinata mentioned them. "Tomorrow if you don't wear yourself out. You can try holding a leaf on your forehead, while Haku carries you. Don't give me that look girl. The odds are against you here. You are doing great progress but you don't have enough time to finish the lesson tonight. You should sleep and we will leave first thing in the morning. The leaf exercise will teach you more pinpoint control. Also, once you can hold and balance it unaided in your forehead, you can try moving it around your hands, arms, feet. Perfecting chakra control is one of the most important skills to have. You can learn that while being carried"

Hinata nodded and continued practice until Haku signaled it was time for bed.

Zabuza stayed on guard most of the night. He wanted to watch. Haku could do the last couple of hours, once she finally passed out. Therefore he let him sleep most of the night. He pretended to be asleep. The girl was inexperienced or would have realized that someone had to stay up to guard camp.

The little thing was stubborn as a mule. Which was funny to him, considering how little she looked. But he recognized potential. He learned never to discard anything until it was thoroughly investigated. He would need more than one tool for his coup d'état. And she had potential. His only concern was whatever she was still hiding.

He kept observing her. She kept trying to get to the top of the tree most of the night. She passed out, after she made it to the tree top as instructed.

Haku went to where she was and covered her with a blanket. He turned and mouthed to him "See" That boy, er tool sometimes. He cussed under his breath and mouth back "Your turn to watch" He turned around and went to sleep. Potential indeed.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto busted into the hokage's office and interrupted him. He was drinking tea while talking to the pervert himself, who looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Jiji, did you teach him? Did ero-sannin teach the Yondaime? Is it true?"

The hokage was startled for a minute, before he laughed "Ero-sannin?" Hiruzen laughed, this boy had made him laugh so much in the last year with all his pranks and now this! "Now that is the perfect nickname" Jiraya glared at the sandaime and then at Naruto

"Is it true, Jiji?

"It's true Naruto. It's true"

Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes. "Ero-sannin, you are really cool. I bet mound Midas was very awesome. Master of frogs sounds amazing" Hiruzen coughed to contain his laugh and Jiraya choked on his tea and got up in one leap. "Since you are so amazing, could you teach me too? Could you teach me more seals?"

"You brat! They are toads not frogs! Dammit" Hiruzen could not help himself and started to laugh. "You cannot bribe me with flattery. Actually, free advice you should never try fake flattery, you are terrible at it"

"Come on Ero-sannin. Don't you want to be the teacher of the next hokage as well as the Yondaime? You will be famous allover"

"Cheeky brat. I don't teach people just like that. You must pass a test"

Naruto was jumping in place from excitement, like a little kid. "Ne, what test, what test? Come on, tell me, What test? I will pass any test or my name isn't Naru…"

"I know you're name, Naruto Uzumaki the next…bla,blah. You are the one that don't know mine. You should learn my name before you ask me to teach you" Jiraya pouted and pointed at Naruto, like a kid too.

"You are the super pervert, ero-sannin who went to toad mountain, blah, blah" Naruto crossed his hands and face him pouting too.

"uhm, uhm. Jiraya, Naruto perhaps a test would be a good idea"

"Sensei!"

"Yes, Jiji, you are the bestest!"

"Damn brat, don't count victory yet! And you must still go to school every day! If you miss school. You will fail my test. Got it"

"Got it. I will not fail. You will be my sensei whether you like it or not"

Jiraya could not help himself, he laughed. "You got guts kid. I like that. And that prank was gold. I will give you the test"

"YES! Watch out everyone, here I come!"

"Meet me tomorrow at the hot springs after school, ok?"

"The hot springs again? You perverted ero-sannin!"

"My test, my rules"

"Fine, whatever. I will do it, ero-sannin"

Naruto's and Jiraya's eyes seemed to shoot electric beams at each other. The sandaime smiled, bringing Jiraya had been a good idea.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata woke up to the wind on her face. She opened her eyes and realized she was on someone's back. More specifically, Haku's back. What happened. How did she get here? She looked around confused.

"You passed out from chakra exhaustion after you completed the tree climbing test. You were still out of it in the morning. So, I decided to carry you instead"

"I am sorry to burden you again. Thanks for helping me again"

"I am going to ignore that. You did great. You learned it in a day or a night. I think Zabuza sensei was impressed. Don't sell yourself short yet. Here are some wafers for the road. You must be starving after using all that chakra and we can't stop yet"

Hinata nodded and thanked Haku again as she ate her meal.

Haku showed her the leaf exercise and told her to keep it stuck to her forehead. "The motion will make it harder, so don't be discouraged if you don't get it at first. There are plenty of leaves all around so go ahead. You can keep practicing while we travel too"

At nightfall, they arrived at a small clearing where they camped for the evening. Zabuza saw, she was still practicing with the leaf and was twirling it well, now that there was no motion. She should be ready to walk on water by the time they made it to the ocean.

"Hey, girl. Come over here for a minute" Hinata put the leaf down and walked over to Zabuza. He pulled his dagger and Hinata jumped startled. "Calm down. If I was going to kill you, I would not have carried. Or allowed you to be carried here. My dagger here has been treated like I told you before. It will shine if you put your chakra into it. It is a good measure of someone's chakra reserves. The more it reacts and glows, the more chakra a person has. I want you to try it. Here look at Haku"

He threw the dagger to Haku who caught it. And made it glow, as he put chakra into it. It Illuminated the entire area, better than a large campfire. Hinata was impressed. Haku extended the dagger to her and said. "Now you do it."

Hinata walked to him anxiously, she did not want a visual representation of her failure. But they asked and she still felt she owed them. She grabbed the handle and concentrated her chakra like she had done with the leaf earlier. It started to shine.

"Put all your effort into it, girl. No time for a half ass job"

Hinata closed her eyes and did as she was told. She concentrated as hard as she could. She did not want to disappoint them. She heard Haku gasp and she opened her eyes. She could not believe it. The dagger shone more brightly than before. It was almost twice as bright and the light was bright light blue, like the chakra she could see with her byakugan, instead of a golden campfire glow.

She lost focus and she dropped the dagger.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself. A shame we will have to stop for now. Although my blade is all exited for battle" Zabusa suddenly swung his large sword and interrupted a barrage of kunais.

Suddenly three of the bullies from the master's top students appeared and jumped before them. As small squad hid in the shadows.

"Well what have we here. The master will be pleased"

"Looks like we found you bitch"

"The master is waiting for your return. But don't you worry, we will make you scream first"

Hinata became frozen in place. She could barely breath, when she felt Haku's hand on her shoulder, He smiled at her and said. "Look like it's time to spar, ready?"

Hinata remembered what they had done for her. She remembered what it was like to have the wind in her face and to be free. She would not give up yet.

"Hai"

And cut! Evil cliffhanger no jutsu!

Sorry it's been a hectic and crazy week. I wanted to post something. Did not want to keep you waiting so decided to post what I had so far. This was a relatively lighter chapter, especially after the last.

What next? What did you think? Did you like Naruto big prank. All I will say is vampires should not sparkle, nuff said. Jiraya has also arrived on scene!

As always please let me know what you think. Review! Pretty please! I want to know what you guys think. It gets the creative juices flowing quicker when you review.

YOU Guys are the Greatest! Another bunch of reviews for last chapter. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Nobody saw the twist coming and it was unanimously well received. I'm so excited for the next arc!

Thanks to all my followers, favorites' and reviewers.

 **Neostardustdragon101** : Thanks a lot! Really that means a lot. Thanks! Yep! It's going to be interesting to say the least.

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks a lot! Glad, you liked the end.

 **Luisdox** : Gracias por el review. Gracias de todo corazón. Gracias por haber seguido con la historia en sus momentos duros, ahora vienen cosas mejores, aunque faltan muchas cosas todavia. Si Hinata tenia que llegar al fondo para luchar. Haku Y Zabuza serán muy importantes para Hinata también. Haku se a identificado mucho con Hinata. La misión de las olas va a ser muy interesante.

 **Guest1** : Thanks for your review. LOL. See patience is a virtue.

 **Guest2** : Thank you very much for your review! That is what I was trying to accomplish. I am glad it came through. Hinata escaped at 11. She was with the master approx. 5 years. The academy graduation will be a bit delayed in this AU world. You will see.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for your review! Yep, big twist that continues to evolve. You will see. Wave mission will be intriguing… I am glad it came through. I wanted it to be hard and harsh. Yes, I would have made his death more painful, but did not want to traumatize Hinata too much. Thanks for the review as always!

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks for the review! It was supposed to be rough, both because of Hinata's POV and the creepiness/disgustingness of the pedophilic gov. Yes, her life now will be very different And better if Haku has anything to say about it.

I like that idea a lot(is it bad that I like it and would send them your way…LOL)

You guessed it. Ero-sannin is here. What did you think of this chapter's prank? Sorry but vampires should not sparkle, hell to the no.

Thanks for the review!

 **Guest3** : Thanks for the corrections and the review.

 **VoodooScreamQueen** : Thanks for the review! Yes it was supposed to be dark and gross. I am glad it came through. Yes, Wave will be cool. Still many things ahead. Thanks again.

 **Alisse** : ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te gustara. Fue un gran cambio y todavía faltan más.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the review! The chapter was purposely dark. And she found Haku and Zabuza! That was one of my main twists for this story. I'm glad you liked it. Wave will definitely vary.

Kumo will take a while. As will the master. You are right, he is not out of the picture. Thanks again!

 **SilverFang555** : Thank you very much! LOL. I don't want you guys to guess what is going on. The chapter was tough and dark, but the ending like this chapter was fun! Now you now it's Ero-sannin. I'm glad you are still here. Let me know what you think of this chapter's prank.

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for the review. Yes, she had to escape somehow or she would never meet Naruto. Glad you liked it, especially the end. Let me know what you think of the chapter and prank.

 **Toshiro12** : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I wanted him to hurt. Seriously, I wanted it to be harsh and realistic. Thanks for your comments. As you can see, it was Jiraya. What did you think of this chapter's pranks?

Again, thanks to everyone!

Next: Learning the New Paths


	10. Chapter 9- New Sensei, New Paths

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything, I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for the reviews! They make me want to write quickly, so keep them coming please. Even short ones. **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story!

 **Thanks** to AlphaMike369, nightwind83, Spontaneousrebell, Guest, neostardustdragon101, Nanashi77, NarHina, luisdox, anime pryncess, jenuzumaki, saiyanvegeta1648, theblueswordsman, Melyin and bh18

PS: Nobody seemed worried for poor wittle little Zabuza. LOL. Sorry it took a bit. Juggling too many knifes. This chapter has my first real fight. Not too happy with it, but did not want to keep delaying the chapter any longer. Please be kind with the fight scene.

 **Chapter 9: Learning the New Paths**

The kunais fell to the ground and Zabuza put his sword on his back again. He grinned.

"Is that it?"

"Uuu, the big guy thinks he's tough, because he carries a big sword" said one.

"Ha, ha. Do you think he's compensating for something?" said his partner.

"Listen here, this bitch belongs to the master and he is anxious to have her return. If you give her back to us, we will let you go nice and easy" Said the third one.

Haku frowned but remained silent. He pulled his senbons out.

Zabuza smirked and chuckled darkly. "Are you done now? I hope you have made your peace with the Shinigami. My Kubikiribocho is ready and hungry"

Zabuza seemed to glide forward. He pulled his sword in one swing and cut the head of the brat closest to him. "I guess he wasn't as scary as he thought he was. Haku, stay here and take care of them. I will take the mercenary squad in the perimeter, my Kubikiribocho is still very bloodthirsty" He jumped out of sight into the woods. In the distance screams were heard. They suddenly heard "Kirigakure no jutsu(hidden mist skill no jutsu)" The forest was suddenly covered in a thick mist.

"Do not worry Hinata. I will take care of them. Just stay silent" Haku moved into the mist. Hinata could hear the sounds of battle. They were close but she couldn't see because of the mist. She heard a scream to the left and couldn't take it anymore. She made a discreet hand signal and quietly mumbled "Byakugan"

The world seemed to explode around her for a minute. The world turned black and white and she could see in all directions. It made her dizzy for a few seconds, due to lack of practice. But she quickly adjusted. To her left Haku was fighting with the two bullies and was holding his own well. He had hit one of them in the shoulder. He was the one who screamed. He then backed away into the mist.

She could see Zabuza in the distance mowing the mercenaries down, cutting them in two with single strokes. She looked away from the massacre and concentrated back to Haku.

Haku kept out of reach and was using his senbons to hold the guy back. Haku was very fast, but so was his opponent. They deflected each other's strike, side stepped and parried again. They clashed and the kunai was held at bay by the metal senbon. Both were concentrating on the other's weapons.

"You should quit. That bitch needs to return to her rightful master"

Haku frowned angrily. "You will regret those words" Haku jumped back then ran forward and engaged him again. They twirled around each other again. Haku easily stopped his kunai strike with his senbon, which he held on his right hand. Haku pulled a second senbon with his left hand and stabbed the guy in the wrist. This guy also screamed and Haku started making one handed signals with his left hand.

Suddenly, the second guy stepped out of the mist and threw a kunai to Haku.

"Haku! Watch out! Move!" Hinata started to run to the second guy before she had time to think what she was doing. Her body just reacted and she tackled him as she hit his tenketsu on his left elbow. They tumbled and she continued her roll and stood up against him. He slowly stood up.

"You will regret that, you little bitch! I will laugh as you scream all the way back"

Haku side-stepped and pulled back, avoiding the kunai, thanks to Hinata's warning. He was furious as he heard the other guy. He twirled like a little tornado and gut close to the guy again. He tried to stab him with his senbon but the guy parried with his kunai again. Haku smirked as their weapons were entangled.

"No reprieve now" He started doing signals with his Lt. hand again. The bully could not believe it. –One handed signals?—

Haku smirked stomped his right foot and said, "One hundred needles of pain" as he stepped back the mist seemed to coalesce into multiple senbons that attacked and hit the bully.

"Let's see who screams now" and repeated the process as the guy screamed and fell to his knees.

The guy stood up again. "uhu, uha. No girls are going to stop us. We were trained by the master, repent"

Haku laughed. "If it makes it easier for your ego, I'm a boy. However, it is time to end this" He twirled and approached him one last time. He made similar signals but this time as he stomped his right foot he said. "One thousand needles of death" At least four times as many senbons seemed to appear out of thin air and stabbed him all over. The guy screamed and fell back, looking like a pincushion from all the senbons all over his body. Haku tied him up.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

At the same time, Hinata had engaged the other bully while Haku fought. She concentrated on him. He had a kunai on each hand but after she hit his elbow, he could not move left hand which was contracted on the kunai. He held onto it uselessly. But kept trying to stab her with his right hand.

"You will pay for this" Hinata bend and twisted out of range. They seemed to dance around each other. He moved forward again and tried to stab her again. She bent sideways to her right ad hit his hand on the Left again making him drop the kunai, while his hand kept contracting painfully. He screamed and turned left to try and stab her.

Hinata kept bending to the right, then pivoted on her right leg as she bend backwards and stretched her hands. Standing on her hands, she completed a backflip and kicked him on his face with her left leg. He screamed and fell back.

He grazed her left leg, but she continued her backflips, away from him.

"Bitch!" He screamed and pulled a sword "I don't care what he wants. You are mine" He ran forward mindlessly. Hinata flipped back. He had range on her now and she could not get close. She continued to turn and flip out of the way. She hid in the mist and tried to move to his back with her byaugan active.

She had advantage at a distance from her byakugan but he seemed to sense her at the last minute of any approach. She kept backing out of the way gracefully and hid in the mist, but could not take him down. Hinata saw Zabuza's dagger where she dropped it in her surprise. She turned and ran to it.

"Where are you, little one? That's what the master says you know?" Hinata shivered as she picked up the dagger. She was not going back. The weight and size of the dagger made it hard for Hinata to try and throw it. She did not want to miss and she had never practiced with this dagger. Up close it would be.

She picked up some little rock and sticks and silently moved to his left side while hiding in the mist. She threw the stones and sticks to his right. He turned right and she silently approached and stabbed him in his left side. He lifted and rolled his left shoulder which turned his arm upwards and inwards. His forearm and hand hung limp but the roll made his elbow stood outwards. She was too close and he ended giving her an elbow blow which made her stumble backwards and fall, as he turned again.

The fall made her loose concentration, deactivating her byaugan. She looked up from the floor as he lifted his right-hand sword in hand and swung downwards. Hinata rolled out of the way into a tree. She not roll out of the way now. Hinata saw everything in slow motion. She looked up mesmerized as he swung again. At least she helped Haku. She saw Haku running in her direction as the mist cleared.

"You, useless bitch. You will serve the master or else"

Out of nowhere, a huge metalic blur appeared and his arm fell to the ground, sword in hand. "How about, or else" said Zabuza.

"Aghhhhh" He fell to his knees.

"I seem to be compensating fine, what do you think? You could always learn to compensate with one hand too, a shame, you won't live long enough"

"You will pay, aha, the master, aha, will never let her go. Aha. You cannot, aha, escape him. He will make you pay, aha" he said as he bled.

"I am quaking in my boots" Zabuza looked to his boots "I am trying to, I really am. But you shitstains did not even give my Kubikiribocho a good challenge, hell not even a good work out. Can't get excited about that"

"You, you…"

"Yeah, me. I know, here let me get your sword and your arm back" Zabuza picked the arm with the sword and tried to put it in his other hand, but he could not grab it and it rolled out of his hand to the floor. "That other arm of yours is pretty damn useless. Can't fight like that. Oh, well it was worth a try. I do need my dagger back" He pulled the dagger out and the guy eyes finally closed. He turned to Hinata.

"Haku is that other guy bundled?"

"Yes, sensei"

"Little lady, we need to talk"

"I…I…I told you, they would come. If you want…." Hinata could not look him in the eyes and looked downwards.

"We have a deal, do not make me repeat myself. I do not renege on deals, we mercenary live on that reputation. And I must say, I am not impressed by the master's help, so far. Hell, I like how you handled yourself. BUT there is more to your story isn't there?"

Hinata just shivered on the ground. –He knows! He must have seen me, he knows. What should I do?—

"I appreciate you warning Haku of danger. But how did you manage to see through my mist. Dumbass' arm here was damn useless. As I got close, your face looked funny too with them veins. Anything else you want to tell me? Like you're originally from say, Konohagure"

Hinata looked up, her eyes were set again. "Yes, I am from Konoha. I was a Hyuga. I have the byakugan. You can have my eyes and kill me, but you will not have my babies. They will not be slaves"

"Excuse me" said Zabuza.

"That was the master's plan to breed the bloodlines and get our babies for a future army. That's why he did not care if that man lay with me. He wanted my eyes, he was going to leave me blind to breed, when he found a new doctor. I won't let you or anyone steal my babies, they will not go through this" The whole time, she kept looking him in the eye.

Haku was shaking in anger, but remained silent. Zabuza looked back into her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to Hinata, he turned to Haku and said

"That sounds like a big hassle to me. How much of the gentle fist, do you know?"

Hinata blinked in surprise. "Not much. I knew all the basic forms, but it's too stiff for me. I never was great at it"

"Hum, you seem to have done good enough" Zabuza walked to Haku. "I will be back shortly. Keep going to the original campsite we used on our way in. Next to the river at the base of the mountain"

Zabusa walked to the other guy that was all tied up and full of needles. Hinata recognized Haku's opponent and was surprised to see him twitch. He pulled multiple needles out of his abdomen and put him on his shoulder. He started to walk away. He stopped and turned to Hinata and Haku.

"I don't think, I introduced myself properly. I am a swordsman. Zabuza, one of the legendary seven swordsmen of Kirikagure. A swordsman understands the importance of his sword, his tools. I take care of my sword. You must sharpen them, prepare them for battle. You take care of them and they can take care of you. Otherwise they might break in a fight. Nothing worse than a dull, broken or abandoned tool. A shame on those that do not polish them" Zaku kept looking at her over his shoulder. "If you don't have where to go. If you don't know what to do. Become my tool, like Haku" Haku had a big smile on his face. "I will not lie to you. I will sharpen you to where you can take care of that shitstain of a master yourself. It won't be easy or nice, but I think you will make a fine tool. Think about it"

He started walking and said. "If not, our original deal stands. Just think of where to go. Oh, yeah. You can keep your eyes. My eyes see fine, not interested in changing them. I can take care of myself just fine without them. I prefer to collect special tools, like my dagger. I am intrigued on how sharp a tool they can become" He continued walking and disappeared into the night.

Haku approached Hinata with a big smile. "Please consider it Hinata. I will help you I promise. Zabusa sensei is straight, he doesn't lie"

Hinata was still in shocked and just blinked in silence.

"Come on, we should move. Can I see them?" Hinata looked at his and tilted her head. "Your actual eyes"

Hinata nodded and took her contacts out. She had been taking them out when she bathed, but was afraid to do otherwise. This would help with the upkeep of them at night. She looked up at Haku, who looked mesmerized. She could not help feeling exposed.

"Wow! They're pretty. How unusual"

"They have felt like a curse to me" she shrugged.

"I like them. They belong to you"

Hinata could not help smiling at Haku. He was so nice. Haku pointed to the trees and then jumped. "Want to try?"

Hinata looked at the tree and nodded. She wanted it bad. And Haku was not concerned about form.

"Will I slow you down?"

"It does not matter. It will be great practice. Sensei will be busy for a while, we just need to get away from the corpses and let the scavengers get them. Nobody will know what we did. Nobody is going to report back to him. A clean get away" He pointed to the tree again. "Well?"

"What is Zabuza-san doing?"

"He's talking to that guy. He will get all the information on the master that he can"

"Oh"

"Come on, I know you can do it"

Hinata jumped to the tree and got her balance quickly as she adhered to the tree limb with her feet. It felt great. She smiled and followed Haku to their other hideout.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto ran to the hot springs as soon as soon as the classes were done. He looked for ero-sannin until h found him peeping at girls again.

"Oi, ero-sannin! Don't peep on girls! Pervert"

Jiraya jumped, grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Shhh. How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet"

Naruto bit his fingers and Jiraya let go with a yelp. "Pervert! I am here for training, not your perversions"

"No, you are here to take my test. Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded.

"I want you to run around the village twice as fast as you can and then come back here"

"What!"

"You heard me chicken, run or go away and don't come back. I will know if you cheat"

Naruto scowled but turned around and ran. Jiraya smiled. He turned and continue to do his research. Later Naruto arrived winded and sweaty.

"I'm, aha, back. I passed"

"I am afraid that is just the beginning. Now show me the jutsus you know"

Naruto got nervous and said, "I can do that at school, how about something else?"

Jiraya just crossed his arms and looked at him. Naruto just nodded and did them. Or at least attempted to do it in the case of the bushin no jutsu. His henge was ok, not exeptional. Jiraya just raised his eyebrow. Naruto braced himself for the scolding and to be dropped. He did not want that.

"I can do it, just give me a minute" He started to make the signals when Jiraya stopped him. Naruto's face lost all color. He did not want to hear the rejection, his face dropped, his hair covering his eyes.

Jiraya could not have rejected him, even if he wanted to and he did not want to. He looked too much like them and that expression tugged at his heart. Naruto was not behind because he wanted too. "I see, the problem is your chakra control"

Naruto looked up with wide eyes. "Chakra control?"

Yep. My test will teach you control and test your guts. Follow me"

"You aren't dropping me?"

Jiraya turned. "Do you want me to? "

"NO"

"Good, then shut up and follow me"

Jiraya took him to the solitary training ground and pointed to a tree. What I need you to do is climb it, all the way to the top" Naruto jumped and was grabbing for the tree, when Jiraya pulled his hand off the tree and told him. "Without using your hands. Only using your chakra"

"What? That's impossible"

Jiraya stuck his feet to the tree and climbed all the way to the top" He smirked down and said, "Don't bother me until you are finished"

"How?"

Jiraya explained the exercise to him and told him how to do it. Naruto tried and fell of the tree. Jiraya smiled and told him. "The test is for you to get to the top of the tree in 1 day or you will flunk. Let's see if you really have guts"

"I will have this down before then. Just wait, ero-sannin"

"Good, get busy. I have to write" Jiraya stayed writing, then eventually decided to call it a night. "Let's go to bed" He walked with Naruto to the village and waved him good bye. "See you tomorrow, kid!"

Naruto waited until he was out of sight, turned and ran back to the training ground. He had something to accomplish tonight.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Jiraya went to pick Naruto up at his home and could not find him. –Where could he be?— He could not have, could he? He went to the training ground where he found Naruto passed out sleeping. He smiled and kicked his sandaled feet lightly.

"Oi, brat. Waking time!"

"Ok, ok. Give me a minute. I'll get up in a bit"

JIraya shouted at the top of his lungs "Listen to me or you will fail! Why aren't you in school?

Naruto jumped up and looked around disoriented. Then he registered what ero-sannin said and got very nervous. "I'm going, I'm going. Sorry, I…"

"It's too late to go to school. But you got lucky brat. There's no school today. Ja, ja" Naruto pouted. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Prepare to be amazed! Ero-sannin. I did it! I can climb the tree" Jiraya looked at him amazed. Naruto took off and ran to the top of the tree. "I did it! He did a happy dance at the top and almost fell of the tree.

Jiraya laughed heartily, he could see Naruto was scrapped from practicing all night. "Well done, but you should not sleep outside or mess your daily routine. You would have been in in trouble if you had school today. You promised not to skip"

Naruto looked down embarrassed "I'm sorry, I just wanted to master the technique. I didn't think about it"

"I like your attitude. Giving one hundred percent is great but you should always think about what could happen afterwards. At least a little. Consequences matter to a shinobi. They could hurt your team, yourself in the end. You promised not to skip to be my student. If you miss school, even unintentionally, I would not be able to continue teaching you. Eagerness is great. Recklessness is not. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, he had been so focused on completing the test; on impressing his sensei that he did not think of anything else. If he completed the test but lost him as a sensei, everything would have been worthless. He had to be more careful.

Jiraya could see his thoughts reflected on his facial expressions. "Good" he did not want a foolish student. "Ready for more?"

Naruto eagerly nodded again. He almost jumped in excitement, when his stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's hungry? Ha, ha. Let's go. We will discuss seals during breakfast"

"Yes! Ramen!"

"No, we will have a nice breakfast, ramen is not for breakfast" Before Naruto had a chance to protest he added "You want to grow taller and stronger, correct?" Naruto nodded again. "Then listen to me. Ramen is for later in the day. Remember, I taught the yondaime hokage. After breakfast, we will discuss seals. You will tell and show me what you know, I will fill any gaps you have and we will start formal seal training. Afterwards you will exercise and practice your taijutsu, while I research. We will meet for lunch then you will practice chakra control, jutsus and your throwing skills until dinner. Got it?"

"Yes! Will you show me a new jutsu today? Wait 'till I show jiji!"

"We won't have this much time during school days, those afternoons will be mostly for seal training and chakra control. You will have done the rest at school. I will train you to the ground kid, but we will start with some basics before expanding, especially on new jutsus, but you will learn some eventually. Chakra control is basic to all jutsus. It may not feel like it, but it will make you a stronger in the end"

Naruto had a thoughtful expression and said. "Like improving my writing for seals?"

"Exactly" Naruto's stomach growled again and jiraya said "Let's go breakfast awaits" Naruto followed him happily.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Haku and Hinata made it to another campsite used by Zabuza.

"Here we are. We used this one on the way to our target. Zabuza sensei likes to scout the area and have choices, backups, if you will. It's not good to use the same route in and out. Zabuza sensei says that's too predictable but they make good alternative in case of emergency. Stealth is part of our life. It is part of the shinobi life. We are wanted too. You can't be predictable, even if we carried a sword as big as Zabuza sensei"

Hinata giggled. But Haku had a point. Wherever she went, she would have to hide. The master would always look for her. If she kept moving with them, she would be hard to find. She needed and wanted to get stronger. Both were strong. She already felt very comfortable with Haku. Yet, she hesitated, should she or should she not.

Haku noticed her faraway look, her indecision. "Hey, why don't I fix your hair while we wait for Zabuza sensei?" He smiled.

"My hair?"

"Oh, come on, I can make it look better than that. It's just chopped off without style"

"I cut it during my escape, it doesn't matter"

"Well, I don't blame you. Survival or necessity come first. But a pretty girl, should have pretty hair" Hinata blushed. "Just relax, I will make it nice"

Hinata sat by Haku with her back to him. He got some nice scissors and came back. "I also cut my and sense's hair, so don't worry"

Hinata smiled. "I'm not worried"

"Good. Just sit still" He started cutting her hair. "Do you want to know, how I came to be with Zabuza sensei?"

"Only if you want to. I am curious since you are so nice. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

He kept cutting. "The thing is, I want to" He took a deep breath and continued. "I am also from Kirikagure. My mother was from a clan with a kekkei genkai" Hinata gasped. "Yep I have a kekkei genkai too. Please stay still or I might cut you"

Hinata mumbled "eep"

Haku shook his head and continued. "My country went through a large civil war and people with kekkei genkai were employed by both sides. People started blaming them for the war, for everything that went bad. They became symbols of war, hated and hunted. My mother, escaped the strife. She hid in a nice farming village to the north, where she met father. She never used her chakra or kekkei genkai. We were very happy, at least I thought so. My father seemed nice. As I grew, I accidentally discovered my ability to manipulate water. I showed my mother what I could do. Her response was less than enthusiastic"

Haku took a deep breath and stopped cutting. He had moved to her right as he cut her hair. Hinata reached with her left hand, grabbing the back of his hand, giving it a squeeze in support. "Haku"

Haku held her hand for a minute, then let it go. "Thanks, almost finished with your hair, let me get to the front. I want to continue, ok" He returned cutting and continued. He found it easier to talk as he kept busy.

"She slapped me so hard, I fell back stunned. She had never hit me before. I was confused, hurt, I just wanted to show her what I could do. I looked at her and she started crying, she then hugged me and apologized continuously. I hugged her and cried too. She told me about her, no our kekkei genkai. How she hated fighting and had escaped the war. She told me, she wanted to leave it all behind. In the country, she started a new powerless life. She was very happy. Then she fell in love. My father had no idea of her powers, but she grew afraid over the years. Seeing how the villagers, how father reacted to people with kekkei genkai. She loved him, but didn't know how he would react. Turns out she had good reason to be afraid" He sighed, then continued.

"She apologized for hitting me again. Told me she had been petrified during my entire pregnancy and prayed I did not inherent any power. She told me how much she loved me but that she had always been worried I would inherit our kekkei genkai. She thought I did not have it until that day. She told me never to use it again. She made me promise to never use it. She said it was dangerous for everyone, but especially for me" He took another deep breath.

"She was right, as always. What we didn't know was that father saw and heard everything. He then went to the village and told everyone the truth. My carelessness ruined everything. I don't know all his reasons, if he said them I can't remember them. To this day there are some details that I can't remember. I remember mother making my favorite meal in compensation. Her hugs as she apologized one last time. Her last kiss good night as she put me to bed. Falling asleep like the careless idiot I was"

He put the scissors down and looked at her from all angles. He stood behind her again and gulped. He did not want to see her face, when he told her, just in case. "I also remember waking up to screams, argument and loud noises. I realized my parents were fighting, another first. Father had returned with men from the village. I heard mother crying and went to see what was going on. I heard the fight, all the horrible names, the insults my father said. He cursed the day they met and the day they married. He told her, she had tricked and bewitched him. He cursed me and the day I was born"

"My mother cried and apologized. Then she saw me at the door. She told me to run away. He turned and I saw his eyes. I stepped back at the hatred displayed in them. Mother formed ice on the floor and he stumbled. Again, she said run. He turned and I noticed the knife in his hands for the first time. He stabbed her several times as I asked him to stop" Haku's eyes teared up as he remember.

"He turned towards me with the bloodied knife in his hand. I heard the other men encourage to finish me off. They also had weapons and torches. I…I don't remember some details, other like the red are so clear. I was petrified. Glued to the spot. I kept looking at the bloodied knife on his hand. That knife had my mother's blood on it. It was such a deep red, so vivid like she had been. I can remember that red, scarlet or crimson might be a better description. Red that kept coming closer to me as my father came at me with the knife. I was so afraid of the red. Then everything exploded. I..I found myself outside my house, it had huge icicles coming out of it. Stalactites hung from outside the house. It sparkled so pretty in the morning, except for the red splotches at the tips of the ice" He shuddered.

"I lost everything that day. The first person I ever hurt was my father. I killed him. I killed my father"

Hinata turned around quickly and saw him with his head down. Looking at his hands. She got up and hugged him. He also hugged her and cried on her shoulder. "I know he was mad, but I figured he would still love me. But he found me disgusting"

-He knows what it's like too. He is just like me—Hinata cried too. "The last time, I saw my father he called me many horrible things. Said I should be disowned and how disappointed he was. I guess they don't always love you"

Haku nodded. "Some men should not be fathers. I wondered around for some time. I did not want to stay there anymore, even if I could have. I wondered around homeless, alone and hungry. I scavenged for food and survived as best I could, until he found me. What caught my attention was he had the same eyes as me. Just like you do too"

"He saw me. He accurately told me I was unwanted, unneeded. He was harsh, but his eyes were as lost as mine. He acknowledged me. Even with my kekkei genkai, he took me in. He needed and wanted this power that everyone hated. He gave me a purpose and I happily became his tool"

"I am indebted to him, my most important person" Haku smiled. "My eyes changed again and don't tell him, so did his. He is a harsh task master, but you will get stronger. He is blunt but he will never lie to you. I hope you join us. We will stage a coup in Kirikagure and help all those like us"

"Your eyes are like my old eyes, that is what attracted me to you" Hinata took a deep breath and he continued. "That is why I helped you, why I could not leave you alone. Forgive my selfishness but I want you in our team. Please think about it"

Hinata nodded. "I will. You have given me a lot to think about. Thank you for trusting me and telling me your story" She smiled. "You have made me feel so welcome since you picked me up. I don't have the right words to thank you"

Haku smiled. "And you haven't seen yourself yet" Hinata tilted her head. Haku laughed and pointed at her hair. "Moment of truth" Haku extended his hands and concentrated making two hand sized ice mirrors. He held one to her face and one to the back of her head. "A pretty hime cut with long side bangs to frame your face. As promised a pretty cut for a pretty girl"

Hinata looked at herself and tears formed in her eyes. She looked good. She did not think she was pretty, but she looked like a normal girl. How could she refuse Haku, he had done so much for her. She smiled happily.

They chatted for a while and then Haku told her to go to bed. He was going to stay on guard until Zabuza got back. Hinata begged to let her stay on guard. Especially with her byakugan. She promised to call him if she saw anything strange. Haku hesitated, but she insisted. She told him to rest, he could fight if anything happened. "Please, I can't sleep now. I have too many things to think about. Please" That convinced him. She promised to wake him up.

She thought about everything that happened. She had nowhere to go. She needed to learn how to fight, since the master would follow her. They were strong and she owed them so much. She knew what she wanted. She had only one concern.

She stayed on guard until Zabuza came back. She saw him coming in the distance. She waited until he got comfortable.

"Zabuza-san" He looked at her. "I thought about what you said. I would like to go with you. I will become your tool too. I would like to help those in Kirikagure that are like Haku. I don't know if I will be any good. I have only disappointed my previous teacher and about killing that is, I…

"Let me decide that. As a sensei, only I can determine what is valuable or not. I don't give a shit what my predecessors thought. My tools, my rules. I will let you know if you are doing bad. Don't overthink things. Now go to bed. Your turn to watch Haku"

Hinata turned and saw Haku with a big smile. He seemed very excited. Hinata wanted to say more, but took a deep breath. –Don't overthink things. I should do what my sensei says. Don't overthink it—She turned, nodded and laid down.

"Good night sensei. Good night Haku" She grabbed her stone. -Good night Naruto-kun. I will do my best—

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH—

Jiraya mused as he watched Naruto practice his water walking. He just showed it to him and Naruto was advancing with it nicely. Truthfully, he was progressing at a great rate on all the basics. He would soon be ready for more. His new regimen, improved diet, physical training and taijutsu training were paying off. His proficiency with seals was truly impressive. Jiraya smirked. It was in his blood.

"Ero-sannin! Pay attention. I will have it down in no time. You will have to teach me a jutsu now"

Jiraya admired the kid's determination. He gave it his all until he passed out from exhaustion or he got it. And most of the time, he got it. He did everything he asked. He had a bad habit of being too loud and would grumble the whole way, but he still did it. Specially if he explained why it was important in a fight and how it would help him be a hokage.

He soon realized, the kid had a lot of gaps in his knowledge. He was smart but he had no structure. His social skills were poor. He's coping mechanisms were not helping him either. He was loud to get everyone's attention. But that same loudness turned people away. No doubt he got his temperament from Kushina. But his impatience also worked against him.

It was painfully obvious the kid needed attention. He felt guilty for leaving, but he honestly had no idea, the kid was growing up mostly alone. He shuddered to think how Minato and Kushina, specially Kushina, would receive him in the afterlife. He was a terrible godfather but he was determined to do better.

Although the kid tested his patience specially where hot springs were concerned. He was so annoyingly vocal, he made it almost impossible to peep. He was doing it on purpose too. He went on and on about perverts, he was not that bad, was he? Besides he liked to look at pretty women.

He sighed. He had a sneaking suspicion the real reason was attention. It always came back to that. The kid did not want to share attention with anyone or anything. He wanted people eyes and attention on him and him alone. He hoped his presence helped tone that down some. Attention grabbing and shinobi work did not mix.

It didn't help that he was hyperactive and a kinesthetic learner from what he could tell. He learned hands on, not from books. Trial and error worked the best. He would never be great in a sitting class environment. He was glad he had a teacher looking out for him in school. He met this Iruka sensei and approved. Of course, he met him in disguise as Naruto's new guardian. It was obvious the man cared for Naruto and had reached the same conclusions as him. He was an empathic teacher but he had a full class to teach and could not dedicate himself to Naruto only.

–That is my duty—thought Jiraya. Iruka was also an orphan which helped him understand Naruto as well. Hopefully the two of them could undo some of the kid's issues. He was also worried that Naruto did not seem to have any tight friendships with his peers. He hung out with several of the clan's heirs, funnily enough, but Naruto never shared anything serious with them. He always acted tough and did not like to show any weaknesses.

That bravado was also something he would have to work on. Some bravado was ok for a shinobi, false bravado and overconfidence not so much. He did not need to share everything with everyone but he needed a real friend his own age badly. It just had not happened yet.

"Ero-sannin, ero-sannin!" He sighed.

"Yes, Naru-" He blinked. Damn, he did it again. He was walking on water.

"Ero-sannin is speechless, ha, ha. Speechless. I told you. Now teach me a jutsu"

"Not so fast, kid. I'm the teacher"

"I got all this down. Even the leaf chakra control exercise. I want to learn something more exciting"

"Naruto"

"How about if I surprise you and make you speechless again"

Jiraya looked at the kid. "No prank can do that, but I have been thinking of teaching you a new jutsu after you completed all these exercises. Alright, I will teach you a new jutsu at the end of the week if you can get my wallet. If not, I will delay it another two to three months while you work your butt off"

"Deal!" Jiraya suddenly had a bad feeling, alarm bells were going off. The kid had a look in his eye like the cat that ate the canary. Jiraya's senses were telling him to run. Before he could do anything else, Naruto screamed.

"Oroike no jutsu" In place of 12-year-old Naruto was a very sexy, very naked blond woman with clouds covering her privates. She looked at him and batted her eyelashes.

"A…A…A" Jiraya just pointed at him, speechless. Blood started dripping, then gushing from his nose.

"Why is ero-sannin so mean to me. I really like ero-sannin, but he just ignores me" Jiraya was frozen on the spot. Naruto kept batting his eyelashes as he had seen girls do and slowly got close to him. With one hand, he touched his arm while his other arm reached to his back pocket and his wallet, as he batted his eyelashes, pouted and said "Ero-sannin…GOT YOU! I WIN!"

Naruto fell backwards laughing with the wallet in his hand as he transformed back to himself. Naruto had seen enough of the pervert and his peeping to know that would work. It was awesome.

Jiraya just blinked, then could not help himself and started laughing as he wiped his nose. The damn brat got him good.

After a while he said "Fine, fine you brat. But not today. We will have plenty of time this weekend.

"Ne, ero-sannin. Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it is not about that jutsu" Jiraya noticed Naruto got quiet and gave him that odd fake smile of his. Jiraya had to concentrate not to frown. Something was up.

Naruto was very nervous. Ever since he accidentally discovered the ink, no the seal, that was what it was. He wanted to know why it was there but did not know who to ask. He tried asking Jiji the same question, but Jiji got very serious and evasive. He asked him why he wanted to know. Naruto just told him he had read it in a book, and barely got away with it.

He hoped ero-sannin would answer his question. He respected him and seemed to be a good person. He had not gotten that mad at his prank, so he really hoped he gave him an answer. If he did maybe, someday he could ask him the big question. Why he had it. Why he had a seal on his belly. He would have never noticed, if he had not been practicing his seals in front of a mirror. He noticed when he used his chakra a seal would become visible on his belly. He had never seen one like that. He tried researching it to no avail. And he really had no one to ask. Jiji was a bust and Iruka did not know much about seals.

He took a deep breath and nervously did his fake smile. "Ne, ero-sannin, can people get seals on them? What would they have a seal for?"

Jiraya thanked kami, he had been a spy and a shinobi for so long. Otherwise he would not have been able to control his reaction. His face looked calm while he was a mess inside. Damn it. Naruto had somehow discovered his seal. That was the real question. This was just a test question. He did not want to lose Naruto's trust, but knew the hokage had forbidden mentioning it until he was older.

He looked Naruto in the eye and said "Yes Naruto, people can have seals in their bodies for many reasons, I might add"

"Really, like what reasons"

-Tread carefully, I need to tread carefully—Jiraya looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Many reasons Naruto. For containment, like storage seals, to increase power, to restrict power. Some have suicidal explosive tags, it could be anything. Can't say until you look at it. Why do you ask?"

"I saw it in a book and was curious about it"

Jiraya saw him relax and knew he passed the test for now. He needed to talk to sensei. If Naruto needed answers, he wanted to give them to him.

Naruto smiled. He had answer his question. He almost asked about his seal, but he was scared. He did not want to listen to a lie. But he did not seem like a liar. Perverted but not a liar. Naruto smiled again, this time for real. Today had been great. He was close to getting his answer.

Naruto was glad Jiraya was his sensei. He smiled contently. He was learning so much. Jiraya and even Iruka acknowledged him. He felt happy. He had a lot to tell Hinata this week. He forgot to be wary. He forgot the world would not let him be happy that easily.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Mizuki was mad. He reported to his boss on the Uchiha's development as usual. But his other project was not going well. He needed the demon brat and wanted to destroy it. But the demon boy seemed to be making progress and worse lately he looked happy all the time. He was less troublesome in school.

Iruka kept helping him too. He needed him to stay in trouble and at the bottom. He would have to do something. He saw those stupid bullies and an idea formed in his head. He smirked as he approached the boys.

He would make the demon brat pay, get to his goal yet. "Hey guys, How are you doing?"

Another evil cliffhanger no jutsu!

Hinata will work for Zabuza. Naruto invented the oroike no jutsu. Mizuki is plotting against Naruto. Lots of bonding for our protagonist. What did you think? Did you like it? Please let me know. As always PLEASE REVIEW!

I hope you liked the fight. I am not super happy with it, but it is the first one I wrote. It did not have many jutsus, yet.

 _Random notes_. Haku's jutsu is the 1000 needles of death, but since everyone wanted them to pay. I invented the 100 needles of pain. More of a pain causing jutsu and then finishes them of with the 1000 jutsu. That fight was based of Haku's fight with Sasuke.

Haku looks like a stylist guys. You know it.

Naruto is doing most of his physical exercise or taijutsu with Lee, while Jiraya peeps(he can never stop) and at school. He specifically developed the Oroike no jutsu to use against Jiraya and hasn't used it on anyone else yet.

Again, thanks to all my reviewers. They do keep me motivated!

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks as always. I'm glad you are liking the story that much. I still tried to keep them IC in these chapter. Team 7 will remain. You will see.

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for the review. They probably were uncomfortable but we will say, fear made her leave them on. Haku made one suffer, but Zabuza took care of business, he's just too strong,

 **Spontaneousrebel** l: Thanks a lot for your review! I really appreciate it. Hoped you liked this one as well. Naruto only pranked Jiraya today.

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review. She is wearing contacts. But she could not fool Zabuza for long.

 **Noestardustdragon101** : Thanks a lot for your review! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this one as well. Let me know.

 **Nanashi77** : Thanks for the review. Yep, things are getting better. What did you think?

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the review! Did you like how they continue to develop? The bullies were destroyed. Hinata fought back and Haku made the one he fought suffer. But Zabuza was the main exterminator. The reunion is coming up. They need to study and get stronger.

 **Luisdox** : ¡Gracias por tu review! Muy apreciado. Zabuza fue quien más repartió dolor, pero Haku puso de su parte. Ahora van a ponerse fuerte. Muchas gracias. Se acerca ese re-encuentro.

 **Anime pryncess** : Thank you very much for your kind review! I really appreciate it. Really thanks. I'm blushing. Hinata is in the process of getting stronger. I will have to check that story later(after I'm finished). Ps. Not a sir. LOL. I'm a girl.

 **Jenuzumaki** : Thanks for the review! Zabuza found out her origins on his own. Zabuza wants another tool. Hinata like other kidnapped children does believe the kidnappers lies. She believes the family threw her out or abandoned her. Specially after Hiashi's harsh words (still more twists there). Although she bonded with Haku. Naruto and Hinata are getting stronger for now. The reunion is coming soon.

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thank you very much. Thanks for your review! Yep Zabuza found out and he is getting close to his tools.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thank you very much! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one as well. They officially got their sensai's. Did you like Jiraya? The Hina-Haku bonding? I have a devious mind. Mwuhaha!

 **Melyin** : Thank you very much! Thanks for your review! Here it is. Hope you liked this chapter.

 **Bh18** : Thanks for your review! Thanks for the constructive criticism. I was trying something more stylistic but it does read weird. I will check it again. Thanks for still following the story anyway. Yep, lots of Haku and Zabuza on this chapter. Jiraya too. The meeting is coming up. There will be fluff. How did you like this one?

That's it for today! Thanks, everyone! Keep reviewing. Tell me what you liked or hated on this chapter. Will try to develop better fights.

Next: Walking down the paths and struggles.


	11. Chapter 10 - Learning The New Paths

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for the reviews! They make me want to write quickly, so keep them coming please. Even short ones. **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story!

Thanks to: NarHina, AlphaMike369, neostardustdragon101, nightwind83, anyme princess, jenuzumaki, KingCam, guest, Melyin, luidox, Dragon Man 180, Theblueswordsman

NOTE: 1-I used a Naruto map from the internet, that names all the lands around the villages. That is where the name of the lands come from. Hope it was correct.

2-Read the end note, about the affinities.

Another monster chapter… hopefully it makes up for taking a week and a half to update Might have spelling errors but wanted to finally put this out. Will recheck later.

 **Chapter 10: Walking Down the Paths, Stumbles & Struggles**

They crossed the Kumo borders without much difficulty. They had kept a tight scheduled and had not met any other adversaries. The land of Mountains was excellent for training with plenty of bandits and need for mercenaries. It was also next to the land of Frost which gave Haku the advantage.

Zabuza found out what he could from that pathetic ninja wannabe. He folded under torture too quickly as far as Zabuza was concerned. The problem was he did not know much on this so-called master, other than he was well connected. He had deep connections in the Kumo underworld and apparently in the political sphere, but the kid did not know specifics.

The numbered kid, told him the master had gone ballistic when news arrived that Hinata had killed the governor and escaped. He went on a rampage and beat the woman who accompanied Hinata half to death. The kid was upset because she supplied them with alcohol, drugs as well as sex. She did not join the hunt because she was still hospitalized. The master had gone on a lengthy and brutal rant, ordering Hinata's capture at all costs. He put a large bounty on her head, which would be tripled if she was brought back alive. He recruited mercenaries and gangsters to look for her. The large bounty attracted all kinds of goons, which were in all ports and cities. They tried to be conspicuous but like Haku noted they stood out like sore thumbs.

They had made it to the ocean quickly, but he changed plans when he saw all the activity in the pier. He was not afraid of the fight, he relished it. A part of him wanted to fight, consequences be damned but he was also a professional. Stealth was his primary concern. His new tool was not ready to fight yet and he did not like exposing his tools to futile battles. There would be no money made on that fight and they would know who she was with. He thought of just getting on the boat but he was too conspicuous. His sword would attract attention and people would remember them. The advantage was his, as long as nobody could locate his tool or figure out who her traveling companions were.

They visited the client to confirm the kill and get the payment. They left quietly after that. Then they bordered the coast all the way to the mountains, avoiding the cities or towns. They continued to practice and train. He stayed close to the coast to learn the water walking, which she picked up quickly. The girl had impressive chakra control.

Serendipity brought him two gifts for his troubles. He just could not believe his luck. The first one was a little irritating but the second one was a definite blessing.

 _~Flashback~_

Hinata had been nervous once they hit town. She noticed the activity and kept close to Haku. They had all agreed she needed to keep her contact on and continued dressing like a boy. They went to a normal looking house, which surprised Hinata.

The nice couple inside invited them in and invited them to dinner which they declined. The family dog came in to the house, once they opened the door. Hinata just kept staring at them. They looked like a regular and nice village couple, yet they hired professional killers. The dog went to the back of the house.

Once inside, they said they had heard all about the governor's death. It was everywhere. They bowed and thank them. Zabuza was getting impatient and asked for the money. The guy went to get it. Haku noticed all the masks in the table and asked them what they were for.

"My husband has a shop and sells all kinds off hand made goods. Masks are one of our specialties. Specially with the festival coming up. He's very good" They looked at the masks and their shapes. Some were painted, some not. He had one half painted that he was working on.

The man came back and gave them the money. And they kept thanking them. Zabuza got irritated and finally told them his subordinate had actually done the deed. The woman came close to Hinata started crying and embraced her. "Thank you, thank you so much"

"Please, it's not necessary"

The husband looked at Hinata and said "It is very necessary. We are eternally grateful. If you need or want anything, just let us know and it is yours. I…I am very grateful for your help. I have to think of them and could not do it myself" The man's eyes glisten from emotion and unshed tears.

The heavy silence was broken by the dog whimpering in the next room. The lady quickly went to the door and turned to Hinata "Would you please come with me for a minute"

Hinata nodded and left with the lady. Haku pointed at one of the masks and said "Could we have this one?"

"Anything you want, but that one is unfinished. You can have any or all of them"

Haku picked up the mask, then smiled to the man. "This one will do. Thank you"

-NH-

In the next room, Hinata saw the lady go to the dog who was whimpering in front of a girl. The girl sat in front of the window and was around her age. The window faced a grave. The dog kept nudging her hand with his nose and whimpered when he got no reaction. The girl was pretty and would have been beautiful if not for her vacant stare. She sat oblivious to the world around her.

"Narumi, it's momma. Narumi" The girl did not react. "Narumi, this nice young man killed that man" The girl started to hyperventilate. "He will never come back"

The girl whimpered.

"Narumi, please talk to momma" The dog whimpered again. After a long uncomfortable silence, the mother got up and turned to the door. "I love you Narumi"

Hinata felt sick to her stomach. She had no doubt what had happened to the girl and trembled. The woman noticed and spoke

"It was supposed to be a nice trip to governor's province. We took the twins with us, so they could sight see while we did business. But we got separated, the governor found them and enticed them with sweet words. She is, no, was so trusting. Her brother was so protective. He always looked out for her, so he followed them. That man abused my boy and then told him to watch as he abused my girl. My boy did everything he could to no avail. Every time he fought. That man beat him up worse.

Once he got tired, he said he found them at the end of a ravine. My boy looked like a monster, he was so beat up. My girl told them it had been the governor to no avail. Nobody believed or dared oppose that man. My son died from his injuries both internal and external. My daughter has not spoken since. She just blames herself and looks at his grave all day long.

That bastard gave us a lot of money to disappear. That's when we found out about him. He abuses children regularly and no one can do anything because of his position. My husband went crazy and only talked about killing him but we can't. We don't have the skills necessary. We are all she has. We took the money he gave us and looked for someone that could do the job for us.

That's where you came in. I will be eternally grateful. I wish, I could have seen it. Laugh as he plead for mercy. Does that surprise you?" Hinata shook her head. "Did he suffer?"

Hinata honestly did not know. But the woman needed this. "Yes" Hinata looked at the girl, that could have been her. She needed something too. Hinata walked to her and touched her hand. The girl jumped back.

"Sorry, did not mean to scare you. That man is dead, never to come back. You are free. Your brother would hate to see you like this. He wanted to protect you. He wanted you to live. You are his eyes, his ears, his hands now. He will always be with you and live with you. You can show him the world. But if you stay here, all he will see is his own grave. Don't you think he wants to see more things?" Hinata turned. "Think about it" Then left the room.

Her mother cried as the girl mumbled "nisan" and petted her dog.

—NH-

Hinata walked back to the living room. She wanted to leave. She saw Haku looking at some masks and paints. She walked to him. Zabuza motioned it was time to go. The couple thanked them effusively again and they left. Hinata looked back one last time and wished them happiness, now that their monster was dead. She looked to the front again as they took to the trees and asked.

"Did you know the reason they wanted him dead?"

"It doesn't matter. They had money" said Zabusa.

"But we knew" Haku smiled and winked at her.

"But it doesn't matter"

She had killed that man. A monster in a person's clothing. For the first time, she allowed herself to think about the killing. She had been terrified to think of what she had done. But to take down a monster was not that bad. She could live with that. If she had become a ninja, wouldn't it be similar? Yes, she could live with that.

Zabuza wanted to reach Haku and slap him over the head. He could see the girl's thought clear as day reflected in her face. "Now don't be getting any ideas" he looked at Haku. "Either of you" He looked ahead frustrated. They better not get the wrong idea. They were mercenaries. "We will not always be in the side of the angels. This is about getting money. Money for my goal"

Haku looked at him. "To free Mizu no Kuni"

Hinata also looked at him "And help the people with kekkei genkai"

Zabuza groaned.

~ _Flashback End_ ~

As irritated as he was with his tools, he realized it was an opportunity. Serendipity. For it cemented their loyalty. Who cares if they thought a little too highly of him. He knew better. He had too many skeletons in his closet. He knew what he was and what he wanted in life. He would not play the part of the good guy now. He could always do the most unsavory missions by himself, while they trained. Until they were ready to face the truth. Serendipity indeed.

"We will camp here for the night" His tools made camp while he hunted and remembered the second bit of luck, which came once they started training.

~ _Flashback_ ~

He had been training her in water walking during their rest time and she took to it quickly. He did not know much about the Hyuga fighting style, but he would teach her other styles. She was very agile and adapted quickly if given the right motivation. Haku had obviously been thinking about it too and he liked how his mind work. That kid was sneaky.

He figured elemental training would also supplement her arsenal. He called her during one of their stops and showed her the chakra paper.

"This is chakra paper. It helps to figure out what your natural elemental affinities are. Elemental based jutsus are strong and would add to your strength" Hinata nodded. "All you have to do channel your chackra to the paper and we will see what happens"

Hinata nodded again. She was nervous but did as her sensei told her and did not overthink it. She channeled her chakra. She looked at him for what it meant.

"Well, I'll be damned" Zabuza exclaimed and snickered gravely. Haku was also beaming.

She looked at her paper trying to figure out what it all meant. The paper was drenched. So, saturated in water it stuck to her palm with excess water dripping from her hand. One corner was wrinkled and one corner was unaltered with a light blue glow. That little corner was not just dry, it did not appear to have been exposed to chakra except for the lite blue tinge. He did not know what that meant. But she had one of the strongest water affinities he had seen in a while with secondary lighting.

Serendipity. Water affinity(1), he smirked again. He had an angle now. He wondered if that weird corner reaction was from the experiments she talked about or what. But he would not worry about it yet. He had tons to teach her. He explained what it meant and she seemed happy to be like them. Serendipity indeed.

 _~Flashback End~_

He came back and found Haku playing with her hair again. Zaku smirked at his ideas, sneaky kid. She had been trying to focus on her affinity all day and was tired. When Zabuza left, they set up camp quickly. Then Haku got Hinata to the river and told her he needed to wet the front of her hair. Hinata frowned but complied.

"Trust me. It will look great!"

He got some brushes and started dabbing at the front of her hair with hair dye. "Stealth is part of a ninja's arsenal. Surprise your enemy. Hide your actual strength. My looks always throw enemies off. The same should occur with yours. Smoke and mirrors. Let's change their perception. You don't want them to know you have the byakugan. It will be your ace, since they won't expect it from a water mercenary nin. It will help you hide from the master too. Hiding in plain sight. Besides you can't pass for a boy forever. You are still developing and I have a feeling you will be too well endowed for that. Besides, I am not letting you drown in those baggy clothes"

Hinata loved her baggy jacket. She was startled by Haku' words. "eep"

Haku laughed. "No hiding"

Once finished, he made one of his ice mirrors and she looked at herself again. He had colored her front bangs and side bangs white. It was startling but nice. She felt a little girly and smiled at Haku. He was too nice.

"I also got this mask, that I have painted, just or you. What do you think?"

The mask, coverer the top of her face, domino style with larger edges to the side that Haku painted like butterfly wings with purple ink. Her mouth would be visible but not the top or side of her face. Hinata realized his plan and had to admit it was very pretty.

"You will put this mask on for fighting and for all missions. Once you put this on, nobody will be able to tell when you turn on your byakugan on. It will cover the veins on the sides of your face. Surprise advantage, ne?" Haku winked. "It complements my hunter nin mask too. Well?"

Hinata liked the idea a lot. She knew she would be freer to fight this way. She was speechless but wanted to thank Haku for all his attentions. She wished he was her real family "Thanks Haku-nisan" She blushed after her slip. 'I…I…I am s"

Haku jumped and hugged her. "YES! I always wanted to have a cute sister like you! Yes, you are my cute little sister. Hina-imoto. Is that ok? Can I call you Hina? Hina-imoto?"

Hinata started to cry in happiness and nodded her head. She had not felt this happy in a long time. Haku was like the big brother she always wanted. Every day just kept getting better.

"Quiet down you too. It's time to rest. Good idea, Haku" They both looked at him and smiled. Ugh, he would have to get used to that. They were so giggly. He had to remember. He needed his tools. Sometimes serendipity was annoying for an old merc. He laid down and went to sleep.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The master was still livid. That bitch had not appeared. It was like the earth swallowed her. When he found her, he would take pleasure in breaking her and making her pay. He would take every single trouble and inconvenience out of her hide. He was going to blind her for the hell of it. He did want her eyes, but she made it personal and she would pay. He would take her tongue out too, but he wanted to hear her cry for mercy.

Money was tight. Everything had gone south, since her escape and the death of the governor. He made the girls work for money now. He kept his spy network on high alert. He would get word if the stupid bitch went back to Konoha or another of the major villages. She would never escape him. He would wait. Vengeance would be his in the end.

Now he had a missing squad out there somewhere. He knew they had not escaped, but nobody could find them. He refused to believe she had anything to do with it. Unless she had help. But that was impossible. Even beating that stupid whore had not calmed him down.

He needed more strength and decided to use the bit of medicine left on himself. He needed to be ready to destroy all his enemies. The stupid raikage included. He would get strong and wait for his opportunity to arrive again. His enemies would pay. –You better be prepared too bitch. I don't want to break you too easily-

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto was frustrated. He could still not make a bunshin. They looked somewhat better, especially if he tried to make tons of them at the same time, rather than one. But none of them would pass the exam. He had decided to practice his worst jutsu while waiting for ero-sannin. He sighed in frustration and laid down on the floor. –Dammit, why can't I make one? Even with all the control exercises—

"Oh! Aren't you the lazy one. I thought we were going to practice?"

Naruto was up in a couple of seconds. "I'm ready to learn my new jutsu!"

"Ha, ha, ha. You're too easy to provoke" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Bunshin practice, I see"

"You saw?" Naruto fiddled nervously.

"I saw. Do you want to know why it is so hard?" Naruto nodded. "You have too much chakra. It's impossible for you to do the simple bunshin"

Naruto head dropped. "I won't be able to graduate?"

"Now, now. I did not say that. That is why the great Jiraya the toad sage is here" Naruto looked expectantly at him. "Remember that new jutsu, I promised?"

"You mean, the jutsu I earned by leaving you speechless"

"Ungrateful brat! Yes, that jutsu" Naruto nodded again. "Well I'm going to teach you a different bunshin technique. One uniquely suited to your large chakra reserves"

"A bunshin technique? But I want to learn a cool technique"

"Brat! This is as cool a technique as they come. It is an B or A class technique depending how you use it. Because of your chakra reserves, you should be able to use the A variation too. And it will let you graduate"

"Yes, yes! Ero-sannin is the greatest!"

"Undoubtedly" Jiraya preened. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I have been ready!"

"It is called the Kage Bunshin no jutsu or Taje Kage Bunshin no jutsu. It will make solid copies of you, not just the visual picture. The difficulty lies in that it splits your chakra evenly between all clones and if you make too many, it will kill you. You should be okay because of your large chakra reserves. It can also be used for infiltration since the clone's memories will be transferred to the original when they dissipate. Your clones will be able to do jutsus or seals. Got it" Naruto nodded. "Ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"Start with a few. Don't make too many"

"Ok"

Jiraya showed him the hand signs. He spent the rest of the afternoon writing while Naruto learned the technique. Unsurprisingly, he had learned it by the end of the day.

"Ero-sannin! I did it!" About 20 Naruto's called to him.

Jiraya looked up "I thought I told you, not to make too many"

"Oh, these are not many. It's easy!" Naruto got close and smiled. Jiraya got that nervous feeling again.

All the clones yelled "Oroike no jutsu" at the same time. All the Naruto clones turned into beautiful naked blonde naked women with clouds covering their privates. "See sensei, easy. This is the oroike no jutsu, harem version"

Jiraya could not stand it. They were surrounding him and winking at him. Nirvana! He frozen in place, then he had a massive nosebleed and passed out in bliss as he heard Naruto chuckle

Jiraya slowly opened his eyes. He had gotten a glimpse of heaven but now he was back. Naruto was practicing with his clones. He could see Naruto and several clones all practicing seals, showing their work to each other and high-fiving each other over something they particularly liked. "Oi, kid!"

"About time you woke up, you sure are a pervert!"

"And you should do that jutsu everytime we practice"

"Pervert!"

"Super pervert!" Naruto sighed and kept writing. "So, what are you doing?"

"Some new seals"

Naruto, clones and seals was a dangerous combination. He was suddenly worried for the world at large. Better not think too much about it. "It's late kid. Let's go. You did good today. Kage bunshin is a tough jutsu"

Naruto was ecstatic. He learned a bunshin technique that was so much better than that stupid basic bunshin. He could graduate! More importantly, ero-sannin explained to him why he could not learn the basic technique and it was not his fault. Ero-sannin even congratulated him. He wanted to celebrate. He was jumping on the balls of his feet, he was so excited.

"Ero-sannin! Ne, ero-sannin! Let's go to Ichiraku's for dinner. Let's celebrate, how I'm gonna ace the exam! Ne!"

"Oh. Are you inviting me?"

Naruto stood still and turned around. He pulled Gama-chan out and counted his money. He didn't have enough money. "Never min-Hey" He felt himself being pulled.

Jiraya saw him and smiled. He saw him tense up as he counted the money. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck again. "Just kidding! I will invite my star pupil this one time, okay?"

Naruto had stars in his eyes and nodded. –Star pupil- Then realized Jiraya grabbed him by his neck. "Watch the scarf, watch the scarf! Ero-sannin"

Jiraya put him down and looked at him. "You know orange and red is not exactly subtle. What's up with the scarf?"

Naruto rubbed the edges of his scarf almost unconsciously. "It's from my mom and my best friend, so you better get over it. Jiji gave it to me, said my mother made it. It broke after I tried to help a girl. The girl, Hinata-chan, repaired it and gave it back to me. We had a great time at the festival. I got gama-chan with the money we had left over that day. I was going to show it to her too…"

"Oh, a girlfriend already? You work fast!"

"Oi, pervert! Don't talk bad about Hinata-chan. She is my best friend! Don't you get confused. Forget your perverted stuff!" Naruto stumped ahead.

"You say that now. But once you find a girl that likes you and is nice. Let's not forget pretty. You will sing a different story"

"Pervert!"

"Ha, ha. Super pervert! Remember, super pervert. So, I have not seen her around. Where is she?"

Naruto stood still like a statue, not saying anything. Jiraya realized he made a mistake, got serious and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Kid, I…"

"Where I can't follow. She's with my mom and dad. I feel closer to them with it, so you better get used to my scarf! It's staying, Ero-sannin" Naruto kept walking to Ichiraku's but Jiraya could see a lone tear running down his cheek.

He sighed. He wished he had a manual for things like this. "Wait for me kid! I'm your teacher"

Once they arrived at Ichiraku's, the awkward atmosphere vanished and they had a good time. The kid could eat like a horse. But he'd let him today. They were on their way home, when Naruto got quiet. When he got home, he turned and surprised Jiraya again.

"Ne, ero-sannin, remember when we talked about seals on people? You said there were many reasons but I still don't get it. Why seal people? Why wouldn't they know about it?"

Jiraya stopped and got serious. "That is hard to answer. Why do you ask, Naruto?"

Naruto was quiet for a while and just when Jiraya thought he wasn't going to answer "Say, someone got a seal on them. Is there a way to find out why or what that specific seal does?"

Jiraya looked at him. "Decoding a seal is difficult but not impossible. Just like we discussed. You study the lines and trace it backwards. It's like solving a puzzle backwards, from the complete picture to the pieces. You try to know who made it and learn their style again unwrapping it backwards. The hard part, is avoiding any traps left behind to protect it and avoid its removal"

"Can you tell who wrote a seal from the pen strokes? Do they work the same on people or on things?"

"Sometimes. Yes, the principles are the same. Naruto, why do you want to know?"

Again, the silence seemed to last forever before finally. "I have a seal on my belly. I discovered it, while practicing seals in front of my mirror" Naruto was looking down and never raised his head.

Jiraya took a deep breath. "I see, you have discovered it"

Naruto looked up at him in disbelief. "You knew about it? Did you do the seal?"

"Yes, I knew. Not at all. Not my handiwork. Can I see it?"

Naruto just kept looking at him. "Why? You know it's there, I'm sure you've seen it before"

Months of work down the drain. Naruto looked at him with distrust. He warned sensei. Sensei was wrong and unfortunately, he was right. Naruto needed answers. This could not wait any longer. He sighed again. "I have not seen it Naruto. I know you are mad. But there is a good reason you have that seal. I can't tell you why yet because it's an order. Let me talk to sensei again and get permission…

"So, Jiji knows too and he doesn't want me to know"

This kept going south. "Naruto is not That. It's not that simple. It's a secret for a very good reason. It's just… its complicated"

"Is it a punishment?"

"NO! Don't ever think that. It was out of necessity. The person that did it loved you. He trusted you with it" Jiraya was getting desperate. Naruto's face showed he did not believe him.

Naruto crossed his arms. "It's a containment seal of some sort, isn't it? I know enough seals to know"

"Yes, Naruto, but I can't say anything else right now. Please, give me a few days. Let me talk to sensei and I will explain it to you"

"Give you time to make up a good lie?"

"I swear, I have not lied to you. I have not told you some things but I have not lied. I could have pretended to not know it was there. But I did not want to lie"

"Fine, good night sensei" Naruto turned and got in his house and loudly closed the door behind him.

-Sensei?— That hurt a lot more than he thought it would. He looked at the door. He put his hand ont the door. "Remember brat, I'm a super pervert, not a liar. I will talk to sensei" Jiraya turned and left.

Naruto heard him clearly but he did not know what to believe. He was leaning against the door with tears in his eyes. He trusted them. Who else knew? Why? He slid down and cried.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Jiraya went to Hiruzen first thing in the morning. He talked to the hokage, but it was like he had blinders on this subject.

"Sensei, I know you did everything in the past to try and help Naruto. But it hasn't worked out, like you thought. Naruto was still lonely. But he is older now, I'm sure he can handle the truth. The secrecy had a place but it is past that time. He has few friends. Now he finds out two of those few are keeping secrets. It will not look good if he finds out about it on his own. And with his knowledge of seals, it won't be long. Let me just talk to him.

"Can he mess his own seal?"

"Of course not, he is not at Minato's level. But my points remain"

"Once he graduates would be best"

'You can't be serious. We are revamping the curriculum as we speak. That will take too long, another what one or two years! This cannot wait. Sensei, you did not see Naruto last night"

Hiruzen sighed. "Let me think about it"

Jiraya fumed, he could not make him see the danger. Jiraya was angry and frustrated. He continued to help Hiruzen with the plans but his mind was elsewhere. He had a persistent bad feeling. He sighed as they spent the rest of the day going over the new curriculum and the reports they were based on.

Hiruzen and Jiraya had made a startling realization when discussing the new reports. The leaf would be in serious trouble a few years down the road if nothing was done. When analyzing the data from completed mission reports, especially when comparing them to previous years, they discovered a disturbing trend. The new genins and the new teams were failing. Worse they were failing at an alarming rate. The leaf's reputation was still good. They were still strong and most completed mission were successful. The problem was obvious when you broke down the missions by category.

Most of the successful missions and the high-ranking ones were being performed by old graduates. The new genin were a disaster with high mission failure rates even for relatively low ranking missions. Worse they had unusually high death and disability rates per missions. In other words, the new graduates were failing. Soon there would be a gap in the coverage, as the old jonins retired or died, with little or no replacements available. Eventually the leaf would weaken.

The shinobi school was obviously failing. The new genin were not sufficiently prepared. They had to strengthen the curriculum for the new genin. The new classes included most of the clan heirs and the most promising students in a generation. They could not fail them.

The graduation age had been lowered during the third ninja war but there was no such event at present. They needed reform and strengthen the curriculum. Jiraya had come with several ideas. They would present the new curriculum at the next ninja council meeting. They had decided to add 1 to 2 years to the curriculum for more specialized training and to strengthen the new recruits. They would have aptitude test combined with the student's areas of interest to determine which classes to enroll. The style would be more like an apprenticeship in the class. With more intense taijutsu or genjutsu or ninjutsu or medical jutsu or weapons. Also, mock missions and survival training in the forest surrounding Konoha.

Hiruzen knew there would be some resistance but doing nothing was not acceptable. They needed to strengthen the new generations or the Leaf would eventually fail.

Hiruzen had another idea. One that would be approved off by the council and would be beneficial to all shinobis. They needed stronger medic ninja in the field. The only way was to get a new top medic to teach There was only one person that came to mind. Now he just had to convince Jiraya to accept.

Jiraya did not have a death wish. There was no way in hell, he would look for his teammate without support. She had promised never to return and had developed a blood phobia. He could still remember her last punch. Nope, he like his organs where they were.

"Jiraya, we need an expert for medical training. She is the best medic ever"

"Then you get her sensei. It's too risky. Besides I doubt she will come back"

"You just have to convince her. Besides this was one of her biggest dreams"

"That was before Dan's death" Jiraya primary concern was Naruto. "Besides, I can't just leave to look for her now. I have a responsibility now. One that you gave me, mind you"

"It won't be for long with your contacts and her habits"

"Not if she doesn't want to be found. And she doesn't"

"Jiraya what is really going on? Why are you so against this?"

Jiraya sighed. "It's Naruto. He should not be left on his own, especially now. Specially, if I cannot explain his seal to him. He was making great strides forward. The pranks have been minimized. But he still needs guidance and I don't want to abandon Naruto again. He discovered his own seal and knows we know about it. WE must get ahead of this. Sensei please, reconsider your position. He should not find out about the fox on his own. It could be a disaster"

"Jiraya, I will think about it. That is all I can say for now. I am thinking of Naruto but I also have to think of the village. He is too young. We are talking about a few months"

"A few months too long, sensei. This is a mistake"

They were in the middle of their discussion when his assistant knocked on the door and came in. "Hokage-sama, excuse the interruption, but they need you at the academy. There is an emergency"

Hiruzen frowned. What was going on. They usually came to complain about pranks or whatever, they did not request his presence. Jiraya got a bad feeling.

"This better be important. What happened?" the hokage asked.

"The academy is in uproar. Apparently, a student attacked three others. They are all in serious condition, two are in the hospital. They are holding the responsible party waiting for you. Most teachers and the parents of those students are up in arms. The parents have spread it all over the school. All other parents, everybody is talking about it"

"What?" Hiruzen stood up in disbelief.

"I don't know the details. They said the student went on a rampage. They are requesting your presence"

"Who did?" asked Hiruzen. Jiraya was filled with dread.

The assistant looked nervous. "Uzumaki, Naruto"

"No way, that is not possible" said Hiruzen as he walked to the door. Jiraya disguised himself as Naruto's guardian again and followed Hiruzen in silence.

They shushin'ed to the garden behind the school. The hokage saw a large crowd of parents talking at the school entrance. They could hear the gossips and the mentions of the 'demon brat, that one.'

Jiraya anger kept getting worse. The whole day had been an uphill struggle. Hearing them talk about his godson like that was threatening to throw him over the edge. But he had to find Naruto. He turned towards the school and told the Hokage behind him. "Sensei. you better take care of them before I do. I assure you, I will and you will not like it"

Hiruzen sighed. He could sense Jiraya was serious. He wasn't even sure, he wanted to stop him, but he was hokage. He hated dealing with this part of the job. He went to the front of the school and let them know he was there on the case, investigating the events. He reassured the parents. Then he ordered them to disperse and made sure the Anbu enforced his order. No loitering around the school. He also asked the parents to stay quiet until more information was available but he doubted that would occur. He sighed again and went inside the school to find Naruto and Jiraya.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Jiraya had made it quickly to the principal office where he found Iruka. Before he could ask him what the hell was going on, he saw Naruto to his right. Naruto was sitting in a corner with a far-off look, hugging his red scarf.

Jiraya went to Naruto and swallowed nervously due to what happened last night. He hoped the kid didn't reject him. He kneeled in front of Naruto but he did not seem to notice anything around him. He mumbled to Naruto. "Hey, the pervert is here" Naruto still did not respond. Jiraya noticed for the first time that the scarf he held was a mess. It was singed and tattered. Jiraya cursed inwardly and promised himself to find out the names of the perpetrators.

Iruka approached the sannin. "He hasn't said much after the fight. That scarf is very important to him, you know"

"Yes, I know. Even though I don't know all the details"

"It was from his dear friend, the Hyuga heiress. Apparently, they met before school started and she fixed it for him. They became fast friends before, you know, her kidnaping and untimely death" Iruka whispered the last part to Jiraya since he did not want to upset Naruto anymore. But Naruto was still out of it. He had not seen him this bad, since he went to look for him at his apartment all those years ago. To Iruka it seemed like a lifetime ago. He had gotten so used to the loud happy prankster. He wanted to forget this hurt Naruto. He could see his guardian's concern and wanted to make sure, he knew why he was so upset.

Jiraya nodded. He wanted to strangle the universe today. Why the hell now. He sighed. He needed to calm down for Naruto. But the universe wanted to be strangled and kept testing his patience.

"That monster hurt my baby!"

"Yes, he hurt my son too. He should be expelled. He should not have been here in the first place"

"That thing should not even be in school/ If it wasn't for the hokage's pity…"

The sudden killer intent that flooded the place shut them up and almost brought a couple of the parents to their knees. Jiraya took a deep breath and tried to center himself again. "And what did your little angel do?"

"What do you mean? Nothing. That…" The killer intent reappeared. "He broke his jaw and ribs. His face is a mess. Her son had a broken arm. He should be expelled. Who are you anyway" Said one of the mothers.

"Bullshit. I am Naruto's guardian. What did your kids do?"

Another of the mothers continued "How vulgar, it figures. This is ridiculous. There is nothing to discuss. He is finished. My baby's arm is broken. No parent will want him around"

"Listen here you…"

"ENOUGH" Everyone turned to the door, where the hokage stood. He entered and continued. "Stop this pointless argument. I want to know what happened"

The principal went to Hiruzen "Hokage with all due respect. This cannot be allowed to stand. He attacked several students. He cannot be allowed back to terrorize the others. You must understand"

"There will be no discussion of punishment until we know what happened. Last time I checked, this hat means I am the hokage. I have authority over this school as well. I will not make any decisions until I know exactly what happened. Are we clear? Good. One last time. What happened today? Have you talked to the kids involved" Hiruzen looked around the room and was shocked to see Naruto looking so lost. He also noticed the scarf and cursed under his breath. His belief in Naruto's resilience was shaken again. "Well, anybody"

Iruka pointed to a tall large brown haired kid sitting on the opposite corner to Naruto. The kid face was bandaged and his ankle was wrapped. He seemed nervous, fidgety and was sweating profusely. Not exactly the picture of innocence you would think from hearing his parents.

"He and his two friends" Iruka started to explain. Naruto barely listened but was also remembering what happened.

~Flashback~

Naruto had gone to school as he promised ero-sannin. He did not want to stop training because he skipped a school day. Besides he did not go back on his word. He was still hurt from last night but he knew the pervert had not lied, but it just wasn't enough. He had too many questions. It still hurt too. Why not tell him? He did not know what to do. Should he ask jiji? But what if he refused to say anything. He was afraid to find out jiji's answer. What if jiji was a liar. He did not think he could stand it. He was terrified. Maybe he could talk to Iruka, he may not know seals but he usually gave good advice

He made it to class and sat quietly until lunch. Ero-sannin said it wasn't a punishment, but he did not think so. Was that the reason people disliked him? Or did they just dislike him seal or no? Why couldn't they tell him? Why was it so important, jiji would know about it? Why him? Did anyone else had one? His mind kept going in circles. His stomach was in knots. He was tense and had no appetite at lunch.

He stayed in his seat during lunch, when Mizuki came to ask him for help with some supplies. He accompanied him to the back and help with the boxes. Mizuki asked him to finish it and he left him alone in the supply room.

Naruto shrugged and continued moving boxes. It helped keep his mind from his problem. He was so distracted he almost got his scarf dirty with ink from a leaky box. He took off his scarf and put it on top of a box while he tried to get ink out of his tracksuit.

"Oh, looky, looky. What have we here?" said the ringleader

"Are you trying to be the teacher's pet today? Do you think that will help your scores?" mocked his number 2

Naruto turned and groaned. These three losers where a pain in everyone's butt. They were bullies from Neji's class and they thought they owed everything. They hung together to bully others. They never messed with Neji because they were cowards and Neji would beat them up.

Naruto sighed, he was not in the mood for their antics. "Leave me alone. Mizuki sensei will be back any minute now and you will get caught" He wanted to go back to the boxes but did not want to turn his back on them.

"Ooh, big talk from the big man. Want to try making me?" said the ringleader again.

Naruto was getting mad. –What is wrong with them—He wanted to avoid trouble especially today. He, maybe, just in case, wanted to talk to jiji. He figured, he would wait for Mizuki in the hall. He went to the door.

"I guess you don't want this piece of shit rag"

Naruto turned to cuss them out, when he realized his mistake. They had his scarf. HIS SCARF! –Shit, shit, shit— His eyes got wide and he said, "What do you want?"

"I don't know yet, demon brat?" laughed the ringleader.

Number two asked him "Why do they call you demon brat anyway?"

Number three said "Maybe he has a tail or horns? Disguised, you know"

"Maybe you should howl or growl like a demon" the ringleader laughed.

Naruto was very sensitive to being called a demon, but he ignored it. He was totally worried and focused on his scarf. A pit was forming in his stomach and his vision was becoming tunneled. "Whatever, just give it back"

Mizuki had told the leader to provoke the brat, to cause an incident. He was going to back them up and he would get in trouble. His mother would always take his side anyway. He disliked how he got away with his pranks, even on Neji who they had not been able to intimidate. They ruled he school and did not like this prankster who infringed on their turf. Well he got his golden opportunity, when he saw him take off that eyesore of a scarf. He suddenly had an idea.

"Ooh, aren't you going to howl. How about you beg me to give it back"

Naruto was getting more and more agitated. He thought about it and said. "Please give it back"

"Ha, chicken on top of a demon? Ha, ha, ha" They all laughed. "Oh, well. I guess you really want it back. But first let me fix it" He held it and poured an ink well on it.

Naruto jumped on him "You bastard!" The other two tripped him and held him back. Each bully holding an arm and locking one leg in place. While the leader said "Oops, don't worry. I can fix it. He rubbed it against a rough brush and Naruto could tell it was getting torn.

Naruto started to hyperventilate. "Stop, please stop. I'll howl or whatever. Please don't break it" Naruto kept breathing hard and whispered, "Please stop" His eyes teared up. –Not again, not again. I must do something—

"Ha, ha, ha. He's crying over this rag. If I knew you were this much fun. I would have messed with you before. Ok, one last improvement and you can have it back" He got a match and lit it on fire.

"Nooo" Naruto struggled harder, turned and lifted his arm towards his face. He bit the bullies arm hard enough to draw blood. The bully let him go and yelped in pain. Naruto used his free arm to punch the other one. He ran to his scarf and put out the flames with his hands. They got blistered from the flames. He cried, he could not believe it, his scarf. His most precious possession.

He looked at his ruined scarf and everything turned red. –Why? WHY?— His anger kept growing. He turned and his eyes were blood red. His anger was a fire that burned everything. He could almost hear a voice that said. _Make them pay. ~Let their red blood flow. Show them not to mess with us. Pay them back~_

He growled. They wanted a demon, right? He jumped and started punching them. Everything was red, hatred red, not his warm scarf red. He threw the one he bit against the door, where he laid dazed. He jumped on the second one and kept hitting him until he was also down. He lifted him and threw him over his shoulder while holding his arm. He never let go until he heard a snap and a high-pitched scream from his opponent. His arm was bent at an odd angle as the guy howled clutching his arm. He punched kicked him several times before he went to the door and kicked the one that was still down. He got him up, punched him several times and dropped him again. He then turned to the leader who had been unable to leave due to the guy laying in front of the door.

"Hey, this was Mizuki's idea. He wanted to get you in trouble. Go talk to him Leave me alone"

Naruto just looked at him. The leader move to the door when Naruto jumped him and started punching him. The leader was bigger but Naruto's anger gave him the edge. As did training with Lee. He was fast. They traded punches but Naruto did not care where he was hit. He kept hitting back. He threw him against one of the boxes, knocking the air out of him and breaking several ribs. He then jumped on him and kept punching him. Punching in the face and torso. On and on and on. He broke his nose, several teeth, his jaw. His eyes were swollen and still, Naruto kept hitting him. -He broke my scarf, he broke my scarf- The voice kept telling him. ~ _Kill him, kill him, kill him Make him pay.~_

Iruka was looking for Naruto. Mizuki told Iruka he had left Naruto helping him with a new supply shipment. Iruka was not thrilled. He had seen Naruto's attitude throughout the morning and was worried for him. He decided to go get him with Mizuki. They saw number three limp out of the store room and call for help.

"Please, he's going to kill the boss. Help" They were shocked as they walked in. Naruto was beating the boss mercilessly. His face was an unrecognizable mess. A second boy was unconscious in the corner with his arm bent the wrong way.

Iruka tried to peel Naruto off as Mizuki pulled the boss out but Naruto kept trying to go back to the boss. He kept pushing mercilessly. Iruka did not want to knock Naruto out but it was very hard to control him. He saw the scarf in the corner. He let go of Naruto as Mizuki was blocking Naruto's punches from the boss.

Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki. Everything was red, red. Mizuki. The boss said it was Mizuki's fault. "YOU" Naruto seemed to growl. Mizuki's eyes widened and he knew Naruto knew. He tried to reach for Mizuki, when his vision went a different red.

Red like his scarf. Iruka picked up the scarf and put it in front of Naruto. He opened it and put it around Naruto's neck. "Naruto, snap out of it. Naruto"

-Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun. To me you are a proud failure. Naruto-kun, the knight hokage—A warmth enveloped Naruto that ate away his anger. The burning fire turned into the warmth of a homey chimney that calmed his soul and quieted the dark voice.

"Iruka-sensei? What?" Naruto slowly got back his consciousness as he looked all around. He saw the guys and he felt the tattered, burnt scarf on his neck and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Iruka held Naruto who did not speak after that. Mizuki called the medics, then the ambulance. The boss and the kid with the broken arm, ribs were taken to the hospital. Mizuki left with the kids in the ambulance. The kid with the scrapes and the twisted ankle remained at the principal office. As the parents were notified, the school exploded with the news. It spread like wildfire to all the teachers and to all the classes.

~Flashback end~

Hiruzen sighed. What a mess. Naruto had done a number on those bullies. The ring leader had several broken, missing teeth, broken ribs, broken jaw & broken nose. The other one also had a broken arm, bruised ribs and several missing teeth. The one that spoke was the less injured one with a sprained ankle, busted lip, bruised face and multiple bruises. Naruto's knuckles were a mess and his hands were burned although the fox was healing that. He would have to do something. He could not let Naruto go unpunished but he was not sure what to do. Naruto seemed to continue lost in his world. Was Jiraya right?

"Why were you following Naruto. How did you know where to find him? Why did you provoke him?" Jiraya asked.

The kid present said "We were not following him. It was a coincidence we found him. It was a joke. A poor joke, but he almost killed my friends over an object. A stupid scarf, so what if it was busted. It is not worth a life"

"He has a point. Whatever the provocation, his response was excessive" the principal noted.

"He should be expelled" stated a teacher and the mothers agreed.

"My baby will not feel safe in school with that monster"

"Maybe he should not have poked the bear. You can't blame my student completely. They started it. And I don't buy the 'we just happened to be there' bull" stated Jiraya.

Iruka was also torn. He understood why Naruto did it, but new he was not going to get out of this one scot free. Iruka kept looking at Naruto who suddenly raised and shook his head. He suddenly asked to go to the bathroom and the principal agreed as the adults continued to fight.

Naruto was taking a long time, so he decided to go get him. His guardian was doing a good job defending Naruto and they did not need him this minute. As he was making his way to the bathroom. He thought he noticed movement in the distance. He looked out the window and saw Naruto running through the trees. He ran out the window after him, not noticing the Naruto that came out of the bathroom and went back to sit at the principal's office.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto knew Mizuki was up to something. He had sent a clone to follow him; while everyone was distracted; when Mizuki left for the hospital. When the clone dispelled Naruto knew, he was right. He would stop him if it was the last thing he did. Everything was Mizuki's fault. He could not believe what he had done. He really did not remember injuring them but he had. He would probably be kicked out. He would never be a ninja and never found out about his seal, but he was going to take him down with him. He would apologize to Hinata this way, both for letting them break his scarf and for breaking his word to become hokage. He made another clone and asked it to take his scarf home and safeguard it until he came back.

From the clone's memories, he had seen Mizuki leave the hospital, break into the hokage's office in the middle of the confusion and take a large scroll. Everyone seemed busy with crowd control and the secretary and assistants had left the office empty to deal with the civilian complaints.

A Ne Anbu quietly followed Mizuki and Naruto. He was not going to let that teacher get away but would observe what the jinchuriki did first and hopefully he would not have to reveal himself. Maybe he could take the scroll with his report to Danzo-sama.

Naruto got to the clearing where his clone dispelled and looked for Mizuki in the forest. He saw him in the distance. He quietly approached him and at the last second made several clones which he sent ahead to set everything up. Naruto then called Mizuki's name.

"Sensei, what are you doing here? What is that scroll?"

Mizuki turned and could not believe the demon brat was there. He looked around and did not see anyone else. He also noticed Naruto was rational again. "Well, what have we here. How did you find me. Last I saw, you were acting like the demon I know you are"

Naruto flinched. He did not want to think about what he did. "It's your fault. You told them to hurt me"

"Prove it"

"I think you taking that scroll from the hokage's office will do"

"Ah, poor little demon brat. You think they will care, if you bring me back? You are nothing but a monster. Did you see what you did to those kids?"

Naruto flinched again but could not let him get away. "It doesn't matter. You will not get away from me"

"Demon, I'm a chunnin. You are a pathetic loser demon brat. A monster that has another monster sealed inside"

Naruto flinched again. Did he know about his seal too? Mizuki could tell his words were affecting the brat and kept his verbal attack. Maybe he could destabilize the jinchuriki.

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this?" A voice suddenly rang out, as Iruka busted into the clearing.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Jiraya was fuming. He was ready to strangle someone. He had known, he did not have the temperament to be hokage but this confirmed it. He just knew he would strangle somebody by the day's end if sensei did not do something. He had managed to trick the kid into confessing Mizuki had put him up to the attack, but they still wanted to expel Naruto. Where was Iruka anyway. He needed another proNaruto voice. He left after Naruto but never came back. Even after Naruto did. Naruto was fidgeting more in his seat too. He looked somewhat better than before but was too jumpy. something was off.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"The boss is fine, I mean, I am fine"

-What the— Something was definitely off.

An ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama, a word" Hiruzen turned and dismissed the parents and teachers. He nodded to the ANBU who said "Someone has broken into your office. The alarm seals went off. We do not know who but the scroll of seals is missing. We have put an alert to all personnel. Nobody will be able to leave the village tonight"

"Look for Mizuki, he should be in the hospital" JIraya said. Making students attack Naruto made no sense but maybe it had all been a distraction. Wait a minute. The kid said that the boss told Naruto it was Mizuki's plan. Why would Naruto say the boss? Jiraya's eyes widened, -Impossible—He turned and punched Naruto hard in the stomach.

"Jiraya! What the hell" Hiruzen screamed.

Naruto started coughing and suddenly said "Busted" as he poofed away.

"Son of a bitch" He turned to the hokage. "Naruto and Iruka are missing too" He shushin'd to the kid's apartment in a flash. Jiraya saw another Naruto holding the scarf protectively behind his back. "You will not get it. The boss asked me to watch for it"

"I don't want the scarf. Where is Naruto?" Silence. "You better tell me or I will dispel you and take the scarf. I swear, I won't hurt Naruto, I want to help"

The clone looked him up and down. "The boss liked you a lot until last night. You promise?"

"Yes, I promise by my lead headband. Come on kid. He could be in trouble. Is he with Mizuki?"

The clone looked at him for a while and finally nodded. "The boss knew Mizuki was the ring leader and asked another one of us to follow him. He dispelled letting him know Mizuki took something from the hokage's office and was hiding in the forest. That is where they should be"

Jiraya nodded and ran to the forest. Jiraya was worried for Naruto. He was also hurt by the 'until last night' comment, even though he could not blame Naruto. Still, Jiraya was amazed, the kid had such an intuitively good grasp of clone use. Sensei was going to kill him for teaching it to him for sure, though.

Meanwhile Hiruzen shushin'd to his office to use his crystal ball jutsu to try and find Naruto.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Mizuki was pissed at Iruka's intervention. "What do you think this means? I'm tired of working for a village that protects demons"

"Mizuki, shut up"

"Hey kid, do you want to know why the whole village hates you? Why you are a demon? Aside from today's demonstration I mean. Do you?"

"Mizuki shut up. The hokage has forbidden talking about that"

Naruto's eyes widened even more. Iruka and Mizui knew about him too. From what Mizuki said sounded like everyone did. And it was forbidden to talk about it like ero-sannin said. His heart was pounding in his chest and his mouth was dry. This was it. "The seal in my belly?" He said softly.

Mizuki could see, he was getting the advantage. If that thing lost control again, he could escape in the ensuing confrontation. Oh, yes kid. The seal in your belly"

"You know about it?" He brokenly asked.

"Brat, everyone knows about it, except you!"

"Mizuki!" Iruka made a feint towards Mizuki but he avoided sideways and threw several shuriken to Iruka who avoided them and moved backwards.

"Remember the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago. You know on October the 10th. The monster that almost destroyed the village. Want to guess where it is? What the Yondaime did with it? Hum?

"Mizuki stop! Your penalty will be death"

"Like I give a shit. Listen here demon. The yondaime sealed the nine-tailed fox monster into you. That's what makes you a demon. That's why everyone hates you. Why you will never have anyone. Even Iruka hates you. You know, his family was killed by the nine-tailed fox, by you"

"Naruto don't listen to him. Naruto!"

But Naruto was frozen in place. Tears rolling down his face. Everything was a lie. He was a demon. Nobody liked him. Was that why Kami punished Hinata? For talking to a demon? For trying to befriend a demon? Jiji knew, the pervert knew, Iruka knew. He bet Teuchi and Ayame knew. Would Kami punish them for feeding him, too? They probably were just pretending to like him anyway and could only tolerate him. He felt sick. It hurt to breathe. If it was fake, he would rather they not talk to him than to pretend to like him. Everything was a lie. He was a demon for real. What he did to those kids proved it too. He had never been so ashamed as when he realized, how he had hurt them. But what can you expect from a demon.

Naruto was getting paler by the minute and looked like he was about to vomit. Iruka was beside himself and Mizuki smirked in glee. He tried to run only to be blocked by Iruka again. Again, Mizuki turned out of range. He threw several large shuriken's again. Iruka was ready to block, when he realized they were not headed towards him, but towards Naruto.

Naruto was frozen in place, Almost catatonic. Completely unaware of his surroundings. He saw the fuma shuriken in the distance and couldn't help but think. ''Thank goodness. This will finally be over. Maybe I will find mom, dad and Hinata-chan—Bitterly he thought, he might still not be able to. They were in heaven. Demons did not go to heaven. He closed his eyes wanting to end it all. He did not care anymore, when he felt something wet hit his face. But no pain. He thought getting hit by a shuriken would hurt. Maybe it did not hurt because he was a demon.

"Never say my precious student is a demon" Iruka's pained voiced made him open his eyes and he saw him in front of him. Blood spilling from his mouth and the large shuriken stuck in his back. Blood had splattered on him and was falling to the floor.

"Iruka sensei!"

"I tried to hate you, you know, because of my parents. But my student taught me a lot of things about life, about me. He is an annoying prankster that never pays attention to class. But he has the best attitude I have ever seen. He never gives up. He cherishes his friends. He has a smile for all those that ignore him and hate him. My student Naruto Uzumaki is not a demon. He will be a great ninja with a great heart. Please Naruto believe in yourself like we do. Like the Hyuga heiress believed in you. Like your guardian does, Like I do. My student taught me not to hate. He is the best person, I know. He..will…never…be a….demon…..or be…defeated…that is….the Naruto…..Uzumaki…..I know" said Iruka as he passed out.

"Pathetic loser. You took that for a demon, ha, ha, ha"

Naruto's eyes focused on Mizuki. His eyes grew determined. Iruka believed in him. So, did Hinata. He would not fail them. "You will never leave the village with that scroll, that is a promise"

"Ooh, scary demon. Are you going to tear me apart too"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Multiple Naruto's appeared in front of him and started to cut Mizui's escape routes. They all just kept looking at him with an evil smirk without saying a word. It was quite unnerving for Mizuki. "You can run, but will not be able to get away or hide"

"Shut up, demon brat"

Naruto's smirk grew bigger as Mizuki took the path, the clones were herding him to. The path to the other clones he had made when he arrived. The path, those clones had littered with multiple booby trapped seals. Suddenly all the Naruto's screamed "Got You! You bastard! Prepare to pay for hurting Iruka sensei"

Seals started going off as he stepped on them or tripped them. Flash light seals that blinded him. Pepper spray seals that made his face, his eyes, his throat burn. Loud bang seals that left his ears ringing. Foul smelling seals that gagged him. Exploding paint and tack seals that covered him in slime, itching powder and thumbtacks everywhere. Mizuki screamed as he could not make sense to what was going on. All his senses were on fire and he was hurting. The onslaught was finished by each of the clones punching or kicking him. Mizuki finally passed out as Jiraya arrived.

Jiraya mused that sensei might not kill him after all. He was seriously impressed by what he saw Naruto accomplish with his seals and the clones. He turned to Naruto, who looked at him and said "Please help Iruka sensei, ero-sannin"

"Well done, Naruto" Jiraya's mirth vanished when he saw Naruto's tense position. He was not looking him in the eye either. Jiraya got a bad feeling. "Naruto?"

"Don't worry sensei Mizuki told me about the seal. Please just help Iruka sensei" Jiraya felt all the air leave his lungs as Naruto got close to Iruka and the ANBU made it to the clearing. –Damn it all, he was right-

And cut! Slight evil cliffhanger no jutsu.

 **Mini-Omake** : Suddenly all the Narutos screamed "My name is Inigo Montoya, I mean Naruto Uzumaki prepare to die" (let's see who gets )

 **Notes**

Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! It's candy for us authors. I really want to know what you think. Lots of stuff happened here. Sorry it took a bit but had tons of work and was a little stuck on how to progress to where I wanted it to go. Then the skies opened and the solution appeared & the chapter grew & grew. It's another monster chapter to make up for it taking a week and a half to update.

I now know Hinata's affinities are fire and lighting, but when I originally started thinking and plotting for this story, I thought it was water. I had tons planned and will not change it. I left the lighting secondary with a little surprise/area of growth(Muahaha). The water affinity goes with this AU or if you prefer consider it a side effect of the experimental drug she was given.

I did not set out to make the Hokage evil. He genuinely cares for Naruto and did what he thought was best. But he did make a mistake and he doubled down when Jiraya confronted him about it. More on this next chapter.

The second arc is finishing. The third ar is almost here. The third arc is the one you have been waiting on. The Wave mission and you know… Stay tuned.

 _ **Hey guys!**_ Check out _AlphaMike369's_ stories. They are all very good. I especially like "Naruto Uzumaki, the Shy Jinchuriki" Also all from the Runaway series are good. All 100% NaruHina.

Also _NarHina'_ s stories. I like all and they are all 100% NaruHina.

Also _theblueswordsman's_ story this one is very mature, dark world with tons of angst, but also good.

 _As always, Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me on point! I like to hear all your guesses and ideas. As always tell me what you like and what you don't(so I can improve)_

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the review. What did you think of the new developments. Almost there!

 **AlphaMike39** : First let me tell you I feel like an idiot for not recognizing your name. I have followed and enjoyed your stories for a while, especially Shy Jichuriki and it wasn't until your last update that I connected the you as the author. Sorry, LOL… I really like your stories, just have not reviewed in forever. Thanks for your reviews! What did you think of the developments. Close but the bullies got much more than they bargained for. Wanted a different Mizuki path. Jiraya also found out about Hinata. What did you think? The reunion is almost here. Yes, Haku is a best bud.

 **Neostardustdragon101** : Thanks for the review! Will see? What did you think of this chapter?

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for the review! Yes the plan went wrong quick but Naruto got into a lot of trouble. What did you think?

 **anime pryncess** : Thanks for the review! That's how I feel every time I get a review. So please keep them coming. Yes, she will learn a lot with Zabuza and Haku. Unfortunately, they will not make it to Mizu no Kuni before the Wave mission. She will have lots of mercenary missions with them. Like Haku in the manga. Did you like this chapter?

 **Jenuzumaki** : Thanks for the review! You see some of Jiraya's reaction here. Although he doesn't know about the grave visits yet. It is coming up. What did you think of this chapter?

 **KingCam** : Thanks for the review. Love reviews from new readers. Keep them coming. Thanks a lot. What did you think of this chapter?

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review! Good to know you are still there. I think you are the same guest from before. If you want you can put a signature in your review, even if you don't have an account, so I know it's a loyal reviewer.

 **Melyin** : Thanks for your review! I'm glad you are still liking it. Almost there! What did you think of this chapter?

 **Luisdox** : ¡Gracias por tu review! Si ella se seguirá desarrollando con sus nuevos maestros al igual que Naruto con Jiraya. Ya viste todos los problemas que le causo Mizuki. ¿Que te parecio?

 **Dragon Man 180** : Thanks for the review! Love reviews from new readers. Thanks I am trying to balance the emotions with the actions. What did you think of this one? She might. LOL. Almost there. Another time skip and start of arc 3.

I had not thought of that but will incorporate into the story, why not or how the Master circumvented it. Good point though. I did not have a lot of Danzo into this story, I was saving him for another one story I have yet to start. But I will say this. The master has a huge spy network and has agents in Konoha. Danzo was not being idiotic during the mission and he did want to get Hinata's eyes, which is why he went to the autopsy (Mentioned in Ch. 4) but they were completely destroyed by the master's explosive seal. Thanks for pointing it out.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for the review! Glad you are liking it. How did you like Jiraya in this chapter.

That's All Folks!

 **Next: Training, Growth, New experiences, Life on the road**


	12. Chapter 11The New Path,Stumbles&Struggle

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story!

 **You are awesome**. OMG 99 reviews! I can't believe it. I am so grateful! The first one to review this chapter, will be the 100th review! Let's see who it is!

Thanks to: neostardustdragon101, jenuzumaki, nightwind83, AlphaMike369, Dragon Man 180, NarHina, Alisse, anime pryncess, Just Retribution, laryssa1234, hadago77, theblueswordsman, saiyanvegeta1648, naruhinakiralacus.

Naruto took most of this chapter hostage…LOL!

 **Chapter 11 Growth, Decision, Training**

Naruto was in the hospital, sitting by Iruka's bed. He hated hospitals in general, but wanted to make sure he was alright. Iruka stood by him and believed him, so he would not leave him alone. He was told that Iruka also did not have a family and he did not want his precious person to wake up alone. He knew and hated that feeling too well.

He had sent another clone to watch over his scarf, just in case. He hadn't talked to anyone. Staying w Iruka helped clear his head. He could play hooky now. They were going to throw him out anyway, so it did not matter.

"uhm, Naruto, can we talk?" Jiraya said from the door.

"What for sensei? Mizuki told me what the seal is for. I get it, you don't have to worry about it. You are off the hook"

Jiraya shivered at his flat tone. –He doesn't trust me at all—"Let me explain Naruto, please"

"I don't want to talk right now. I'm tired. You were told not to tell me and you didn't. I get it"

"Naruto…Fine today has been an awful day. You should rest. But I want to continue being your sensei. Think about it. I can teach you stuff, the clone jutsu helped a lot. Didn't it?

"They are going to throw me out"

"Over my dead body"

Naruto turned to face Jiraya, who continued "Not that I want to die. I hope you don't want me to die either" Naruto shook his head and Jiraya added. "That's a good thing. I can only be a valuable teacher if I am alive"

'Why? I don't need your pity"

"Naruto, I don't pity you. I know it's messed up now, but you got under my skin. That means I like you. Especially if you keep doing your perverted oroike technique. He, he" Naruto just blinked at him. 'Boy, talk about a tough audience"

"You're such a pervert"

Nope, I keep telling you, kid. I'm a super pervert. Ha, ha, ha" Jiraya inflated his chest and preened like he was proud of it.

Naruto was trying to stay straight faced, but the pervert was funny and had gotten under his skin too. The pervert noticed his lips twitch "You can smile. I won't tell the universe at large. I can give you a cup of vinegar every morning to make sure you keep a sourpuss appearance"

"What?"

"Sorry, it's an old saying. You know so you look like you are bitter and angry everyday"

"Sasuke would like that. Heck, maybe Neji too"

Jiraya laughed.

"You haven't answered my question"

Jiraya sighed. "I messed up, kid. I'm the great sage of Mt. Myokobu, but even I still manage to make mistakes. I'm still just a man. If there's anyone I pity, it's myself. I believed many things that I now realize I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I left you alone, I will never do that again. Give me a chance to make it up to you. To redeem myself. I can be a great asset to your career and I will never lie to you. That is a promise."

"In case you missed it, they don't want me back. Everyone in school fears me. School hates me. I don't like school myself but I needed it to become a ninja"

Fuc…, uhm, Screw the school, you certainly don't need them to train. You just need to graduate and with me as your teacher; I can guarantee you will. Look at your friend Lee, he wants to graduate with almost no chakra. A taijutsu specialist only. It can be done"

"You can cuss in front of me. I'm sure, I have heard it all before" Naruto kept looking at the pervert. He looked sincere but he did not know anymore. He was just so tired today. "Let me think about it. I will let you know"

"Come to this address if you want to train. I have a great idea to solve your problem. If you want, ok?"

"Ok, I'll think about it"

"Ok! Think about it, ok. OK!" Jiraya laughed nervously and realized it was time to go. "Ok, good night" He turned and walked to the door. Naruto turned back to Iruka. As he reached the door, Jiraya turned back to Naruto and sighed.

–I will do better. I promise you. I'm sorry Minato, Kushina. I swear I will do better—He turned and walked out the room to run into the hokage who had a stricken expression on his face. He warned him. He felt sorry for his sensei, who had not dared to go into Naruto's room yet, but he had a promise to keep. Naruto would be his priority.

"If he wants, I will train him sensei. Make sure not to expel him"

"I wasn't planning on it Jiraiya. I was planning to suspend him for a bit, while you trained him"

"That may not be enough, damage control, Hokage. He should not be in that environment"

Hiruzen's gaze hardened. "I was thinking about him. I figured this would give him time to adjust, get stronger and get ready to return to school. I know you are mad with me, but I am thinking of him too"

"And placating those dumbasses wasn't icing on your cake? You really expect me to believe you hadn't thought about that"

"It is always part of the deal. Of the hokage's consideration, I must think of everyone. You wouldn't understand"

"You are right. I wouldn't, which is why I don't want to be hokage. And you are right, I am very mad. Another reason, I would not be a good one. I will train him, if he accepts me. I will not lie to him either, I'm tired of playing by the rules, never was my style anyway" He bristled again. "I'm not sure he should return to that school, even if they let him back and that is tenuous proposition at best. I will be damned if I subject him to those idiot's nonsense. That is a toxic environment for him now" Jiraya took a deep breath. "We won't stay here. If Naruto agrees to come with me, I will accept your mission and look for Tsunade. I will take over his training until graduation time, this is nonnegotiable" Jiraya turned and left the hokage to his own thoughts. Jiraya had a pressing engagement with a bottle tonight. No company, just a bottle or several.

Hiruzen sighed for what felt like the thousand time today. He felt old. He thought, he knew what was best, but it all slipped from him. He felt the weight of all his years in this Earth. -Biwako, I wish you had been here to give me some counsel- Kid's needs, their emotions were not his forte. He had known that after Azuma went to the 12 guardians.

All his failures kept coming back to haunt him. He had never seen Naruto like he saw him at the principal's office earlier today. He looked broken. He did not know what to think. He had believed in Naruto's resilience, his perennial smile, He cared for him, but did not overly worry over him, because Naruto would be fine. That's what he came to believe and he became overly dependent on it. His expectations had blinded him; but Naruto was a kid. A very strong and determined kid, but a kid like any other.

Naruto had not even looked in his direction since he came back with Iruka. The hokage felt like he lost another son today. For the millionth time in almost 12 years, he wished he had arrived earlier and Minato had told him of his plan. He would have gladly taken his place and become the Shinigami sacrifice. A good end, instead of this slow lonely way. Minato would know what to do and would have done better. He was sure of it. Again, he sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked at the door, He was the Hokage, not a coward. His sins where his own. He would help Jiraya.

He knocked on Iruka's door and opened the door. He walked in, like a man awaiting execution.

"I said, I would think about it" Naruto sighed. He could not think anymore today. "Once, Iruka-sensei is better, I…"

"It' not Jiraya, Naruto. It's me" Naruto tensed but never turned around. He could not look at Jiji, right now. He could not. "I know you can't understand and are upset at me. I am truly sorry. I thought it was for the best. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know, that Jiraya was with me all day yesterday, to try to convince me to tell you about the seal and the secret. He really was trying. I just wanted you to know. I hope you give him another chance" Hiruzen turned "I truly am sorry Naruto. I…!..." Hiruzen opened the door and as he walked out said. "I'm sorry"

Hiruzen closed the door and Naruto just stood frozen in his chair. He didn't understand, he tried but he just didn't. His eyes watered and he started to cry. He had been trying not to think, but could not avoid it anymore

–Why, why—He still had a million questions. And he did not know who to ask. Why him? What had he ever done? Did the Yondaime hate him too? Why did Jiji, of all people, lied? Why Jiji? Why could he not know? Ero-sannin also had secrets, he could tell. What other secrets did they have?

His head was spinning and nothing made sense anymore. He was worried for Iruka who had not woken up since being treated by the doctors. They said, they had given him a drug so he would rest, but he did not trust them. He did not trust anyone right now. That was another reason why he stayed with Iruka-sensei. He would watch over him and make sure he was alright. In case anyone tried to hurt Iruka sensei. He took a huge shuriken for him and showed him that someone did believe in him. He owed him. His one precious person at present. He cried until he ran dry of tears. He was so tired. He put his head on the edge of Iruka's bed and wondered what Hinata-chan would have thought. Would she have turned on him? He sighed as his eyes closed. The weariness of the day finally caught up with him and he fell into a restless sleep.

**** _Dreamscape_ ****

Naruto sat alone in his swing. He heard thunder in the distance and he looked up at the dark sky. Ominous clouds were rolling in. He felt cold eyes on him, many eyes. He looked around and saw the village people were surrounding him. They looked at him with fear, loathing. He could feel their disgust. He hunched forward and into himself, trying to make himself smaller. He wanted to disappear but they kept looking at him in disgust. Their faces blurred. They looked like a huge faceless mob. They whispered among each other, but he heard them clearly.

"Demon child"

"Monster"

"Abomination"

"Fox demon"

He fell of his seat, he did not want to hear them; he turned and ran. He ran and ran, but the mob followed. He saw the hokage tower in the distance, so he ran to it, but it kept getting further and further away. The more he ran, the further it got. He wanted to cry in frustration. The mob kept following him and started to laugh at him. And still all he could hear was "Demon, demon"

"SHUT UP, leave me alone!" He saw the Hokage mountain and ran to it instead. As he got closer the stone hokages opened their eyes and also looked at him coldly, judgmentally.

"YOU want to be one of us? You are not worthy" the first hokage said.

"Ha, ha, ha a demon? What a joke" said the second hokage.

"It had to be done. It had to be someone and you don't have anyone. It's for the village" said the third.

"I had to pick someone and I picked you. I did not know you wanted to be hokage. Sorry" said the fourth.

Naruto realized they did not want him either. He felt defeated. He saw a small opening at the base of the mountain, a cave and ran to hide there instead. The mob was still in pursuit after all. He stumbled in and let himself fall to the dirt floor and cried.

" _ **Come down here. See the door at the end of the tunnel, open it. Come to me. I will help you pay them back"**_

Naruto raised his head and looked at the door uncertain. He had heard that voice before. The voice sounded dangerous, he was unsure if he should listen to it. But the voice was the only one that wanted him. It called him and did not run away from.

"Hi, hi, hi" He heard a high-pitched giggle and he sat up; he looked around. He did not see anything other than a door with big chains at the end of the cave. He blinked as he felt movement around him

"Catch me if you can! Hi, hi, hi!" He stood up and turned around. Nothing.

" **Come! Open the door!"** He took a step towards the door.

"Why are you listening to grumpy? You have not caught me silly. Hi, hi, hi" He looked for the giggle and realized it came from behind him. He twisted backwards and noticed a little figure running to his front. He turned around again and just stood there dumbfounded. It was a little girl, she turned and ran to his back again. He turned and she ran again. "Naruto-kun is so silly"

The little girl kept giggling and circling him. Once behind him, she lifted his shirt. "Nope, not here"

"Hey!"

She ran to his front, poked him in the belly and lifted his shirt again. "Not here either"

"Stop that"

She ran to his back and patted his backside. "Nope"

"I said stop that" He turned around quickly, grabbing the girl's wrist. "I said…" His words died as he looked at those pale lavender eyes, that he remembered so well. He let go and stumbled, falling backwards. He laid there and whispered. "Hinata-chan"

"Naruto-kun is so silly. Hi, hi" She circled to the back again as she giggled and grabbed his ears, then touched his head and parted his hair all over. She then moved to the front and squatted next to his prone body. "You did not catch me, you know" She pouted and put her hands in her chin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Silly Naruto kun, it's just a game"

He scooted backwards "No, no. The scarf, I let them ruin it"

"Oh, that. It can't be helped" she shrugged and got closer again.

He scooted some more and her eyes teared up. "You don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"NO! That's not it. I have a demon, no, I might be a demon. You should get away from me"

" _ **Yes, come to me. Open the door. Let's make them pay"**_

"Silly, baka Naruto-kun!" she got up and sat on his belly. "I already looked and I could not find any horns or pointy ears or tail or fur or anything. Why do you think you are a demon?" She tilted her head. "Why do you listen to them idiots anyway? Don't listen to that grumpy behind the door" She pouted. "Why won't you listen to me or to him" She pointed to the entrance of the cave where he saw Iruka standing guard.

Iruka turned around and waved. "They will not get past me. Don't worry Naruto, just relax I won't let anything happen" He turned around and stood protectively at the entrance again. Naruto felt tears sting his eyes again.

He looked at Hinata who suddenly looked sad "Don't you want to be my friend anymore? I'm sorry I died"

"No, no. Hinata will always be my friend. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I would never be afraid of silly Naruto-kun. He is my best friend. Although I think furry fox ears would have been soo cuute!"

Naruto grabbed the little girl, hugged her and started to cry. Hinata hugged him back as best as she could. They stayed like that for a while, until Naruto's tears dried out again.

Naruto finally let go "I don't think they would be cute or manly, but for you I would wear them" The girl positively beamed as she smiled and hugged him again. "You sure are tiny"

She pouted. "It's not my fault. It's you that have gotten big, I'm still six years old. Meanie"

For the first time, Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry. And I'm not that big yet" They laughed.

" _ **Come! Open the door! Forget her, forget them. Let's pay them back. Let's make them regret messing with us"**_

"Don't listen to grumpy. What does Naruto-kun want to do?"

"I don't know. There are so many things I still don't know"

"Well shouldn't you find out about them, you know, the whole truth before you decide?"

"Who should I ask?" Hinata shrugged. "Ero-sannin offered to continue training but I don't know. Maybe I could ask him"

"Yes, see what he says, then decide. You will need to train if you want to become a ninja. Do you still want to?

"I've always wanted to be a ninja"

"Hokage too?"

"I don't know. I was able to help Iruka-sensei..."

"Protect" little Hinata and Iruka interrupted.

"Because I was a ninja. I always wanted to protect you and all those precious to me" He thought about it quietly and finally said "Yes, I still want to be a ninja. Maybe Hokage"

Little Hinata clapped and giggled enthusiastically. "Yay!" He saw Iruka nod approvingly from the entrance.

"I wish, I could have saved you. I wish I had the power to protect you back then"

"I understand. I wish it too. This just is, the way things are. But perhaps you can help others. Help someone else in my place. That would make me happy. I don't want you to forget me, but you can have other friends too. I will always be your friend no matter what. Even if you have a million other friends. I will still cheer for you. Is that ok?"

"Yes. I will always want you and need you on my side, even with a million friends. Please stay my friend forever. Deal?"

"Deal. Help others. Stay true. Be my knight, ok?"

"Yes, it's a promise!" The dark skies outside cleared. Hinata looked outside and said

"Look out for Iruka-sensei too. I would have loved to meet him" The sun started to shine and she sighed. "It's time to go"

"No!"

"You promised, silly Naruto-kun. Become a ninja, help Iruka, friends, the hokage hat, and talk to your perverted teacher. I will always be here. I will keep grumpy company. I promise too"

Naruto hugged Hinata and cried as she slowly became translucent, as everything started to disappear.

"I still would like that wish, when you become hokage" she said as she disappeared into thin air.

"Ok" was his last thought as everything disappeared.

**** _Dreamscape End_ ****

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Iruka staring at him with a slight smile.

"Iruka-sensei! Are you ok? Does anything hurt? I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Should I get a nurse? Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Iruka chuckled and then groaned. "Naruto. Calm down, take a deep breath. I'm feeling better thank you very much. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure, you're ok?"

"I'm sure. My back is quite sore though. What are you doing here Naruto? You should be sleeping at home"

"Um, I just wanted to check on you" Naruto fidgeted nervously in his chair. "I'll leave if you want. I'm sorry to bother you"

"Of course, I want you here. I'm worried you have not rested well. That chair looks uncomfortable. If you were going to stay, you should have used the sofa over there. Are you sure, you're ok?" Iruka said in full lecture mode.

Naruto couldn't help it and started to laugh. Iruka wouldn't be Iruka if he wasn't fussing and giving him a lecture. He really was not treating him any different than usual. He could sense his worry. Naruto felt lighter as he continued to laugh. Iruka was definitely on his side.

"Naruto this is no laughing matter. Your neck might hurt from sleeping in a weird position. You are still growing and need your rest"

Naruto laughed louder and said, "You are in lecture mode too early, Iruka-sensei"

Iruka became slightly embarrassed as he realized the reason for Naruto's laughter. "I…I…, oh forget it" and joined in Naruto's laughter.

"I'm glad you are still Iruka-sensei" Naruto's voice lowered. "Mizuki said you were an orphan and I figured it would be better if someone was here when you woke up. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Naruto. You are right, thanks" Iruka smiled fondly and ruffled his hair. Then Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly and they laughed again. Iruka started getting ready and Naruto fussed over him. Iruka wanted to complain but he figured they both needed it. He liked the idea of a little brother fussing over him. And Naruto needed a rock. He could be an older brother. –All it took was almost dying. I thought becoming a teacher would be less dangerous— He chuckled to himself.

-NH-NH-NH-

They walked out of the hospital as Iruka commented. "I told you, they were letting me out today"

"But he said to not oversell yourself"

"Exert, overexert Naruto, And I'm not overexerting myself. We are going to have breakfast"

As they walked, Naruto felt all the looks heading his way. It was worse than before. It felt like he was in his dream. Everyone seemed to know how he beat those kids. He hunched slightly, then felt a tap in his shoulder. He looked at Iruka who put his chest out and straightened his spine, then nodded to him. Naruto caught on and did the same. Iruka smiled and put his arm on his shoulder. "Come on, I thought you were hungry"

Naruto couldn't help the heartfelt smile that left his lips. He felt protected. He remembered his dream where he stood guard at the entrance to the cave. Hinata would also be by his side if she could. He held himself straight all the way to Ichiraku's. Naruto was a little hesitant at the door and Iruka reminded him, nothing had changed. The had also known before.

They went in and as Iruka predicted. Nothing had changed. Ichiraku was a second home and it had the food of the goods! He reconfirmed Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neesan in his list of precious people. They had a nice breakfast. Iruka finally asked Naruto what happened after he passed out and Naruto told him how he beat Mizuki and showed him not to mess with them. Iruka chuckled at Naruto's storytelling prowess. Teuchi and Ayame where impressed Naruto could beat a teacher. Naruto was in heaven as they ate up his story and gave him their full attention. When it was finally time to leave. Naruto turned to Iruka

"Ero-sannin wants to train me and I want to be a ninja if possible; but I have to ask him a few questions. Would you mind coming with me?"

"Ero-sannin? Do you mean your guardian?"

"He's my teacher. You met him yesterday at the principal's office. I noticed he was dressed weirdly, but his name is Jiraya. He said he is a toad sage. He's the one that taught me the clone jutsu"

"Jiraya, the sannin?" Naruto nodded. Iruka agreed in disbelief. Naruto's guardian-teacher was one of the three great sannin! Iruka became nervous. He had confronted the hokage years ago & now a sannin. He must have a death wish, he mentally groaned.

-Wasn't teaching supposed to be a less hazardous job than ninja?—He kept thinking as Naruto grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the sannin's place and possible doom.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

They arrived at the written address, it was one of the nicer apartment complexes in Konoha. Not like his little flat at all. Naruto knocked on the door, no response. He knocked louder and still no response.

Before Iruka could say or do anything, Naruto said "I'll be right back. He ran to the back. Iruka heard several scuffling sounds then a loud popping sound, the sound of glass breaking, grunting another popping sound, some mumbling and finally the door opened and Naruto grinned at him from the inside. Iruka opened his mouth but Naruto interrupted him.

"Don't ask, it's better if you don't know. Seals and clones that's all I'm going to say" Naruto went back inside and screamed "Oi, ero-sannin, come out! Oi!" Iruka worriedly followed him.

"Naruto" Iruka whispered, visions of his real death in his head. "Naruto, get out here. WE need to go. Naruto" He followed Naruto to the bedroom, where he saw the man, he suspected to be Jiraya laid out face down in the bed with several bottles of sake all around his bed.

"ERO-SANNIN! WAKE UP!"

"Naruto, we need to go"

"He told me to come, he said he wants to talk to me. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Two clones popped into existence. Iruka was amazed at how easy he used them. "You guys know what to do"

"Yes, boss. We will be right back" the clones left as Naruto shook the pervert. "Last chance, wake up, Ero-sannin!"

The two clones appeared with two large buckets of water which they dropped unceremoniously on the sage.

"What the HELL!" Jiraya shot off the bed battle ready.

"Oh, kami. Naruto. I do not want to die today"

"You said you wanted to talk. You, lazy pervert" Naruto's clones sniffed around and said "He reeks boss"

One of the clones lifted a bottle and smelled it "Ooh, this is what he smells like, boss"

Jiraya blinked, finally processing the scene in front of him. His hangover making him a little slow. "Naruto" he said, "You came!" he kneeled and hugged Naruto. "You are really here"

"Eew, YOU STINK! Let go!"

Jiraya let go, due to the screaming in his ear and held his head. "Could you stop being so damn loud! My head hurts. What time is it anyway?"

"I thought you wanted to teach me cool stuff. You haven't even gotten out of bed, lazy pervert. I have some questions"

Jiraya looked at Naruto and decided to not cuss him out as he wanted to. He had some fences to build. -But payback is a bitch, kid. Payback is a bitch— His head was killing him. He had not expected him to come and got drunk to forget his misery' yet here he was. Honesty was the best policy, he wanted his trust again.

"I didn't think you were coming, so I was not ready. I may have drunk too much. Give me a minute to freshen up. You can make tea or whatever in the kitchen, I will be right out" Jiraya looked at Iruka but just pointed to the kitchen.

Iruka dragged Naruto out of the room as the clones dispelled. They sat in the kitchen, Iruka was too nervous to go around the sannin's place and neither he nor Naruto wanted anything to drink. Naruto's nervous energy made him pace uncontrollably. After what seemed like an eternity, the sannin finally came out of the bedroom, refreshed after a quick shower.

Jiraya kept looking at Iruka, who was sweating profusely. "I invited Iruka-sensei. He's here with me. If you want to talk, you will talk with him here. And stop giving him the evil eye!" Naruto pouted, then pointed at the sannin. "I have some questions before I agree to be your student again"

"Naruto, we should discuss this alone"

"Iruka-sensei stays or no deal"

"It's ok, Naruto. I can wait outside"

Naruto looked at him with pleading eyes. Iruka realized, he wanted him there for moral support. He had noticed since waking up that Naruto seemed somewhat clingy. He seemed unsure of things and was using him for support. Iruka looked at the sannin with clear, determined eyes. If Naruto needed him, that was a different story. For Naruto, he would stay and risk the wrath of a sannin, who he hoped was on a very forgiving mood.

Jiraya was realizing the same thing. The kid only trusted this teacher that had stood by him, right now. He saw the care and determination in Iruka's eyes. Hell, he liked the teacher himself, for the help he gave Naruto. But they were about to discuss state secrets. Jiraya sighed. "Iruka can stay. But you both better be sure about this. If anything of what we discuss here today, leaves this place Iruka, you will be accused of treason and executed. Are we clear, Iruka Umino?"

"Crystal"

"Hey, don't threaten Iruka-sensei"

"Naruto, it's ok. I am a ninja too and understand the regulations and the law. MY loyalty to the Leaf is unquestionable; I know my duty and if I betray the leaf. You can kill me yourself. But I will not abandon Naruto. I would never betray Naruto either. I will stay as long as he wants me too"

Naruto smiled and Jiraya could not help but smile too. He really did like this teacher. "Well enough" Jiraya made several hand signals and several privacy seals and a barrier seal went up, insuring nobody would interrupt or eavesdrop on them. "That is to prevent others from hearing or entering while we talk. What do you want to know, Naruto?"

"Why did they seal the fox in me? Why seal it and not destroy it? Why does everyone know but me? Why couldn't I know? Are you really going to train me? Is it because of the fox? Would you teach me if I didn't have it? What did you mean, I didn't need the school?"

"Whoo, that's a lot of questions. Let's start at the beginning. The story starts a long time before you came to be. The biju, that's what the nine-tailed fox and the other tailed beasts are called are powerful chakra constructs created by the sage of six paths. They cannot be destroyed, only contained. Hashirama Senju, the first hokage, captured a lot of them and distributed them to the different villages to stabilize the balance of power and maintain peace. Konoha retained the nine tails, the strongest of the biju. In fact. Mito Uzumaki the first hokage's wife was the first jinchuriki of the nine tails" Jiraya saw Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yes, Naruto. The first hokage's wife was a jinchuriki and an Uzumaki. So was the second jinchuriki. Jinchuriki means human sacrifice, it is the name given to a person that has a tailed beast sealed in them. Other villages have other biju and their own jinchuriki's. You are the third jinchuriki of the nine tails. The Uzumaki clan's chakra, their large reserves and longevity makes them uniquely suited to hold the nine tails. That is why all the jinchuriki's have been Uzumaki's. That is one of the reasons you were picked to be a jinchuriki. The other reason has to do with the second jinchuriki and her husband" Naruto nodded nervously. This was it. He could feel it. He had never seen the pervert this serious.

"When a female jinchuriki goes through childbirth, their seal weakens and the tailed beast can escape. This happened to both female jinchuriki's. The last time this happened was twelve years ago when the nine tails escaped and attacked Konoha" Jiraya took a deep breath. "This happened on the night of your birth, because the second jinchuriki of the nine tails was your mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki"

Tears were spilling down Naruto's eyes. His mother, his mom was like him. He finally learned his mom's name. His mind was blank. He took several deep breaths, but everything was blank. He felt Iruka's hand on his shoulder. His eyes were also shiny from unshed tears.

"Naruto, your father sealed the nine tails in you, because he trusted you and felt you would be able to control it. It was not a punishment. Your father was the husband of the second jinchuriki of the nine tails, Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as the yondaime hokage. They both believed in you and your ability to control it. Both of your parents loved you so much and were anxious and excited to meet you"

Naruto could not handle it anymore and sobbed loudly. It was overwhelming and he just kept crying. He had parents and they loved him. Iruka turned and held him. Iruka did not know the story but had figured out the yondaime was Naruto's father before the end and could not believe, how had he never noticed the resemblance. He was shocked no wonder Jiraya wanted him out.

Jiraya stopped and let Naruto compose himself and absorb the information. He made tea and returned to the living room, where he faced them again.

Naruto saw him come back and looked at the pervert as he asked. "WHY? Why didn't jiji tell me? Why keep it a secret?"

"Someone attacked your mother and father that night, precipitating the nine tails release. We are not sure, who did it but they wanted the fox. Your parents died defending you and the village. Your father died making your seal, to contain it again. It was a huge mess. I will explain your seals details later. It is a lot of information for you to absorb. Unfortunately, I wasn't here, so Sarutobi-sensei became hokage again. He lost his wife, Biwako that night too. He thought it would protect you from Minato's enemies and those that are after the nine tails" Jiraya sighed.

"Sensei honestly thought it was the best way to protect you. He thought if he forbade people from talking about your seal, you would have an easier time with the villagers and their kids. The kids don't know about your seal or the fox, they just follow their parents example. But that obviously did not work and has backfired. Speaking of your seal or the fox to others is punishable by death; that is why Iruka did not tell you about it. I got permission from the hokage, kind of. Nobody knows your parentage again to protect you from attacks. As hokage he has to think of the village as well as you"

He took a big breath. "But like I said yesterday. The hokage is also human. He made a mistake, just like I did. I believe he was correct when you were little. Would you honestly be able to keep that kind of secret, when they all ignored you?" Naruto looked down. "Exactly, why didn't he tell you as you got older. I'm not sure, you will have to ask him yourself. But remember, hokage's are human and not omniscient"

"Omni what?"

"All-knowing, Naruto, all-knowing. I also made mistakes, I was given a long-term mission gathering information and followed it believing you were in a nice and homey environment, I should have double-checked but didn't. I will not make excuses for myself, I should have. When sensei called me to check on your seals, pranks. I was shocked that you were on your own. That is why I want to make it up to you"

"You acted like you didn't want to teach me!"

"That's because you were a brat. Besides, I couldn't make it that obvious. You asked about me teaching you. I would be teaching you whether you have the fox or not. I will help you with it but that is not the reason, I want you as my student. It's a promise to your father and mother. I knew them both very well" Jiraya fidgeted nervously and looked to the floor.

"Naruto, I'm your godfather"

"WHAT!" Naruto stood up.

Jiraya did not look up. He had a very guilty look. "I understand if you hate me but I really want to teach you. Please, let me start over. At least let me teach you"

Quiet, everything was quiet except for their breathing. Naruto just stood there while Jiraya stayed sitting looking down and Iruka also sat. They all looked frozen, like in a photograph.

Naruto just stood there. Again, he felt hurt and confused. But he wanted to learn more. Hinata said he should do what he wanted. "I want to be a ninja. I want to protect my important and precious people. I want you to teach me, but I am still mad. Why did you never came? Jiji, called you?"

Jiraya sighed, he was tired and his hangover was making him feel worse than he already did. "I really thought, you were better taken off. I have a spy network and I gather intel on our enemies. That is easier done on the road, which is no place for a small kid. I got used to the constant travel and relied on other's judgement that you were fine. Obviously, my belief was unfounded. Sensei got worried about your pranks and use of seals after the skunk fiasco; that was a good one I must say. He knows I am a seal master, therefore he called me back to look after your seal training" He saw Naruto tense. He was worried after you, too. He knew you were my godson but ninja matters are always a priority for a hokage. He cares, Naruto, in his way"

Naruto nodded but seemed unconvinced. "I guess there are uncool things about being hokage"

–I tried sensei, but I guess we must each do our own battles. You will have to tackle this yourself—

"Naruto, sensei won't let you get expelled, thrown out, but they will suspend you. I can train you during that time. And you will come back stronger than you left, I promise"

"They will still be afraid of me"

"I will do what I can during your suspension, to help your situation. I don't care what the principal says. I will let everyone know that Mitzuki set you up"

"Good idea Iruka, thanks. And although it will be appreciated, it may not be enough. Naruto, I want to train you outside of the village. This will help broaden your vision and we can train unhindered. I will bring you back for graduation, but you will not be in class anymore. I don't care what they want. I will sponsor and apprentice you. Iruka can send the lessons covered. You will be stronger. What say you. Naruto?"

"I won't see Iruka-sensei? For how long?" He saw both Iruka and Naruto tense up at the thought.

"At least two years. Now before you say anything. You can keep in contact and write to each other. He will send you, your assignments. We will be back periodically, before graduation, so you will see each other and can eat ramen at Ichiraku's"

Naruto still seemed hesitant.

"Naruto this is a great opportunity. As your sensei and older brother. I hope you take advantage of it. I will keep guard in the rear. I…"

"Older brother?"

"I mean if you want, if it's ok, if humph" Naruto knocked the air out of Iruka as he hugged him. His wounds hurt from being squeezed so hard and his shirt was getting soaked but he had never felt so good. He had a little brother. He hoped the sannin did not judge him too harshly, he could always attribute the moisture in his eyes due to the pain of his wounds.

Jiraya also felt happy for Naruto, but couldn't help but be slightly jealous. He wanted the same and hoped he managed to be considered family by his godson someday.

After a bit, Naruto let go of Iruka. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, uhm, Iruka-nisan did I hurt you?"

Iruka shook his head as his eyes glistened. "Nope, it feels good to have family" and smiled.

Naruto's smile shined. "YES! It's the best! My ni-san is the best!" He rambled; he felt like conquering the world again. He turned to Jiraya. "I accept to become your student, but I want to continue in contact with Iruka-nisan"

"Deal, easily done for the great toad sage"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Zabuza made Hinata stay in a cabin hideout, while he went on missions. Sometimes he would take Haku, sometimes he left Haku with her. She spent her time practicing either with or without him. The cabin was well hidden at the base of the mountain, next to a water lagoon. It was isolated and hard to reach. It looked like part of the rocks from a distance. Zabuza did not like to be disturbed and liked to have time to prepare if anybody did decide to come.

Hinata did not mind staying by herself or with Haku. She trained religiously. Hinata had never been as excited for learning as she was now. She loved her training. She loved the freedom. She loved the feeling of the air against her face as she walked on trees. She loved running and then running from tree to tree. Nothing could compare, she figured it was as close to flying as she could come. The wind flowed where it will, random and free. That was the feeling of freedom.

Walking on water & water training were like going home. Water walking helped center her, helped her concentrate. Enveloped in water she could let all her fears go. It stopped the voice of fear and doubt and just flowed, moved. Zabuza said that water was fluidity. It was its weakness and its strength. Water gave way in front of obstacles, only to surround them and change them or destroy them. It seemed to just flow down mountains as it changed, polished and carved its way down. Water ultimately changed the mountains where it had been. It was as weak as a trickle or a stream; and as strong as the currents of the ocean or the current of a flood that destroyed everything in its path. Water was depth and contradiction. It was liquid, gas and solid. She needed to be like the water, fluid, ready to adapt. Seemingly giving way to obstacles, as she surrounded them and destroyed them.

She kept practicing her water affinity-release. It seemed to go better while near, in or on water. She just loved having her feet on water as she practiced changing the chakra in her hands. Zabuza said she was doing well but it felt so slow to her. She wanted to help and making few drops or trickles of water wasn't going to cut it. She frowned, why was she always so weak.

"You know getting angry at the water isn't going to help" She frowned at him and he laughed. He liked teasing her. She would frown or pout but would continue what she was doing. She never raised her voice, maybe one day he could get her mad enough. Haku sat next to her.

"Now don't get mad. Even Zabuza-sensei told you, this will take time. It took both of us years to learn all our techniques. You can't learn everything in a few weeks"

"But I want to help, not slow you down"

"You are and you will even more. I have no doubt"

"All I seem to be able to do is move water"

"Which is the first stage of training. As you turn your chakra to water and attune it to the surrounding water. You make the water flow where you want it to go. Make it go upstream, or up in the air like a fountain. Up, down, sideways, in circles. You should make water flow just like it was part of your body. Once you got it down, Zabuza will start teaching you actual techniques. Once you have the basic down, the rest will come quickly. This is like chakra control exercises. Once you got the basic application down, you can apply it to any water technique you learn; depending on your stamina, chakra reserves and control. You shouldn't be impatient. Your stubbornness should get you through it all"

Hinata pouted and turned away from him.

"Ha, ha, ha. Come on, oh stubborn imoto. Let's practice!"

"Ok" She still pouted. Hinata loved practicing with Haku, but he teased her too much.

Practicing with Haku helped add layers to her training. He was very strong and his use of ice helped her a lot. Practicing with him, she realized her fighting style was fluid like water. She could bend, twist, turn out of the way and to her advantage. She dodged his ice needles, icicles or senbon and was getting even more flexible. They did this on land or on trees or on the water. Haku would freeze large sections of the water during their practice which helped her chakra control. Ice was solid but had no friction at all. And she had to change the chakra to her feel to be more like glue, then change again when water walking, while dodging everything he threw. They also exercised, ran and swam. She would not hold them back.

Hinata was dodging the ice needles Haku was throwing, she put her hand on the water surface and pivoted gracefully. As she put her hand on the water, she felt the currents of the stream and decided to give Haku a reason to stop teasing her.

She continued her pirouette, doing a cartwheel and ended with standing on both of her hands. She concentrated on the water current, changing its direction, sending it towards Haku. When the current was under Haku she took a deep breath, and made it go up like a fountain. Haku got a face full of water making him flinch and close his eyes. At the same time, she ran to him and tapped him on the abdomen.

"If I punched you or worse use my gentle fist, you would be down" She giggled at Haku's surprised face.

They heard a rustle and looked to the shore, where they saw Zabuza looking at them, after returning from his mission.

"Looks like someone is ready for the next stage of training "

Hinata smiled.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto had spent the last two days with Iruka-nisan. A part of him did not want to leave Iruka who had become an older brother, but he wanted to get stronger. Another part of him was excited for the trip and what he would learn.

He also visited Ichiraku's and let them know he was going on a trip and would be back. He finally decided to leave Jiji a letter. He did not want to face him yet, but did not want to leave without saying anything like a coward. A part of him understood, but a larger part of him didn't. He was hurt and angry and could not think of anything good to say. He cared so much for jiji, that it hurt too much. He had not known the pervert as long, but jiji was different. Jiji was jiji, the person he depended on and trusted all his life. It cut too deep. So, he settled for a letter, he did not want to see him yet. He had made one last late night visit.

~Flashback~

He snuck to the garden as usual. He was lucky they did not catch him. He sat in front of the grave.

"Hi, Hinata. I know you said, you did not mind the scarf getting broken. But I still feel horrible about it. I…I…I am really sorry. I promise to do better, I will be the proud failure you want me to be. I will miss it though, it was so comfy and I could feel you were hugging me. I have not thrown it out. I could never do that. I have saved the pieces, maybe one day I will find someone that can fix it somehow. I don't trust the shops. I want your scarf and they must use the pieces I have. Don't worry, I still will always carry a piece. A piece of you, that's a promise of a lifetime too. And I will think of a great wish to give you when I become hokage. There are uncool things about being hokage but I will be better than them. Just you wait and see. I want to keep my promise to you.

I came to tell you, I won't be able to visit you for a while. I'm sorry. My teacher will take me on a training trip. I talked to him, like you told me and he told me so many things, Hinata. You would not believe it. I have parents! I mean, I found out about them. They were awesome. I can't say out loud yet, I promised Ero-sannin but my parents are as cool as any Hyuga. Actually, no offense but cooler! I will tell you more if you visit my dream again. I hope you do visit me more. I miss you and I won't be able to come here. I hope you are not mad. It's for training. To become stronger. I will be both the knight and pranking hokage. When I come back I will visit again.

I also have a surprise prank for you when I come back. Maybe for your birthday or for graduation. Depends on when I come back. I promise, I will visit regularly again once I'm back. I guess that is it for now. I…I…I got to go. See you Hina. Visit me."

He slowly got up and went to the fence. He left with one final look back to his friend.

~End of Flashback~

He was finally ready. He had never left the village, so he was excited for the trip. What he would see. And more importantly what he would learn. He had decided to start fresh with the pervert. The pervert seemed apologetic and had not lied yet. He told him there was more to be told but he did not want to overwhelm him with information that day. Jiraya also had information he needed about his parents and his clan. He could not believe he came from a clan, an extinct one but an actual clan. Jiraya held all the information and although he did not let that cloud his judgement; he wanted to become stronger; he could not deny it did act like a nice bonus.

Jiraya had promised him to tell him everything he knew about his clan and his parents. Their adventures, how they met, fell in love and more. He had given him several pictures of them. His favorites where the one of them together at their wedding looking into each other's eyes and the one where they were embraced together, his father's and mother's hand over her pregnant belly smiling at the camera. He felt the love of both pictures. He cried like a baby when he realized how their hands where lovingly over her belly; over him. He could tell they really loved him. He wanted to know more.

He wanted them with him and Iruka solved the problem for him. He gave him a compass for his travels. A compass he could hide in his inside pockets. A compass with a secret locket compartment where he put his 2 favorites pictures of his parents and one of his pictures of Hinata and him from that day. He also took a small picture at Ichiraku's of him with Iruka sensei. He cried when Iruka gave it to him and showed him the secret compartment. He hugged and thanked him profusely. He felt he had done nothing but cry for several days. But it was getting better daily.

He also decided to take a piece of his ruined scarf which he put in his other inside zipped pocket. He wanted it near and secure. He did not want to lose it either but the feel of the fabric calmed him like nothing else, even if he could not wrap himself in it, he wanted it near. He sealed the rest of the scarf and the rest of his important pictures in a special scroll which he hid under the floorboards and barrier sealed it for protection in his house. The pervert had done the barrier seal and had promised to teach it to him.

He was finally ready. This was it. He would leave to train and look for this Tsunade lady and come back to graduate. He was happy when ero-sannin promised he would keep him in contact with Iruka somehow. He met ero-sannin at the gate and almost jumped in excitement.

"Let's go Ero-sannin! Watch out world, Naruto Uzumaki is on his way!"

"Alright. Let's go!"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

An old man looked at the pair go through his crystal globe, a letter in his hand, while a tear dropped from his eyes. He felt the weight of his actions drag his shoulders down; he felt older than he had in a long time. He would wait for their return with baited breath. He sadly realized, he had no other choice left.

And cut. Originally, I was going to continue with the training, But the aftermath of last chapter and Naruto's emotional reaction took over. Relatively shorter chapter, but very emotional. I hope you liked the dream sequence, let me know what you think. I wanted to go through Naruto's journey and had a lot of boring exposition for those that don't know the manga too well. Please let me know what you think! Time skip next chapter.

 _ **Edited**_ **the prologue** \-  Added that the master left an earth clone in his room while he left the village to get Hinata from the kidnapper to hide/fool Danzo . He also mentioned has informants/spies in Konoha. No other new context. That will come into play later in the story.

At the end of the prologue I put the ages/arcs so far written.

Guys! The first to review will be my 100th reviewer! Who will it be? Review pretty please!

Fangirl moment: OMG! Just Retribution just reviewed my story! I'm still speechless. He has written one of the best and one of my favorite NaruHina stories ever "Our Ninja Way" If you have not read it, do it now. Seriously you are missing a great story if you don't.

 _Thanks to:_

 **Neostardustdragon101** : Thanks for the review! Indeed, it is coming up. Blame Naruto for taking over this chapter. LOL! Seriously almost there.

 **Jenuzumaki** : Thanks for the review! Yes, it has been very important. As you saw. Naruto remembers her as her little girl self. Did you like little Hinata's reappearance? Almost there, I have to keep some mystery…

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for the review. Good idea for Zabuza. He will go down, kicking and screaming. LOL!

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks for the review. No problem, they are good.

Thanks a lot. Trying to tie all lose ends. I wanted a different Mizuki development, plus more development for Naruto. What did you think of the dream sequence?

Hey, at least he got what he deserved. You can always do the Tsukuyomi thing. The next chapter will be lighter(somewhat).

 **Dragon Man 180** : Thanks for the review! Yes, Sarutobi did and is paying for it. Jiraya will do his best. But he got help from Iruka(I love his character a lot, he is such a worrywart) and little Hinata. You and some others got the point. Yes, Naruto will get one on one training with Jiraya to get stronger and Jiraya will mentor him too. Sarutobi will lag behind for now.

I have that scene in my head for a while too. Gender confusion 101. Naruto got to see little Hinata in this chapter and the reunion will come after this last time-skip(next chapter).

I have something evil planned for him, but it won't be that soon.

Ps: I added some content to chapter 1, about how the master eluded Danzo using an earth clone. More on that in future chapters.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the review! I wanted to give them more time with their respective teachers, Ect. Like I PM'ed. Thanks, I wanted to take a different route with Mizuki, that still made sense. Hinata will hear about the incident.

I saw them more as sibling bond. She hasn't really crushed on anyone yet… muhahaha

I gave them both their dysfunctional/non-blood families. Iruka is a fussy big brother. What did you think about this chapter, Naruto's family and little Hinata?

 **Alisse** : ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. La pequeña Hinata salio en este capítulo para ayudar a Naruto. Muchos saludos y gracias por el apoyo. Espero que te siga gustando.

 **Anime pryncess:** Thanks for the review! Glad, you liked it. I kind of made it up to him in this chapter. He even got to talk to little Hinata. I would draw the look, if I could, but drawing is not in my skill set. LOL.

Yes, Mizuki got what he deserved. Glad, you got a break from studies. Good luck on your tests. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

 **Just Retribution** : Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the comments and critique. I was so excited when you read and reviewed my story. I really love your story! Still very green on writing, but I appreciate the constructive criticism. I do want to get better.

The reason for Neji's hatred is related to the Hyuga politics and Hizashi's views. Hizashi is alive here. This will not come up until Hinata returns to the village. Hinata will be stronger, but so will Naruto. He will be training with a serious Jiraya. Hope you like this chapter. Please, let me know what you think.

 **Laryssa1234** : Thanks a ton! I really appreciate it. Glad, you enjoyed it. No problems. For now, Hinata has been wearing generic brown contacts. Did you like this chapter?

 **Hadago77** : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I like the more realistic too. Naruto felt Hiruzen's betrayal worse than Jiraya because of their long standing grandfatherly relationship. Jiraya was another caring teacher and Naruto can see him actively working to gain his trust like in this chapter. Same with Iruka. He almost died for him. So. Iruka also got a pass. Hiruzen hasn't done that yet and is paying for his mistakes. What did you think of this chapter?

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks as always! I hope you get a break soon. He will burn, somewhere…Probably the blood prison. If Hiruzen doesn't kill him for "ruining" his relationship with Naruto. Jiraya took charge here and Naruto sees he is really trying. So, Naruto is willing to give him another chance. Naruto's got his family w Iruka and soon Jiraya & Hinata has Haku, possibly Zabuza. Yes, Naruto has trust issues and Hiruzen is learning the hard way. But little Hinata came to help! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for the review! Shonen protagonists always shrug things off, like it's nothing but that is not real like. I'm so glad you liked it. Naruto is having trust issues and they will have to earn it again. Iruka by his actions, he almost died for Naruto. Jiraya by accepting his blame, being honest from now on and action of teaching him. Hiruzen still must earn it.

Yep, Zabuza is trying to avoid attachments. He is a tough nut to crack. The Haku sibling may have been too fast but I did not want to drag it along. I wanted it clear before the time skip. Hinata hasn't been around anyone nice and didn't really have friends (except one) while with the master, so she is eager to form bonds. She honestly believes the master's lie that she was thrown away/given away by her family. She was too little to know any better and her last interaction with her father was horrible. So, I imagined her wanting friends. Let me know what you think of this one.

 **Naruhinakiralakus** : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks a lot! Hope you liked this one too.

 **NEXT** : Time skip, the results of training. Graduations.


	13. Chapter 12- Traveling, Training, Bonding

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you.

Thanks to: neostardustdragon101, moose892000, AlphaMike369, nightwind83, guest, theblueswordsman, NarHina, saiyanvegeta1648, Just Retribution, Dragon Man 180, luisdox, Min-chan17, SpicyWifey, larysa1234, Melyin, fallenwolf20

And the 100th reviewer was neostardustdragon101! And 100 followers! You guys are amazing!

Special thanks to Just Retribution for his critique & advice.

 **NOTE** : Special recognition to nightwind83 for picking up the reason for Little Hinata's personality. Little Hinata was a bit OOC because she is a part of Naruto's mind and has some of his happy personality. Plus, he really remembers her from the best day they ever had. All they did was laugh and play. So, he remembers her happier than she really was. Unfortunately, they did not interact at other times, to correct his perspective. And memories are always rose-tinted.

 _Names_

 _Seppen=Snowflake_

 _Yukitama=Snowball_

 _Hina=Sunny/Sunshine/Sunny vegetables_

Hikari=Light

 **Chapter 12: Traveling, Training, Bonding**

Naruto could not believe how much he enjoyed his trip. He thought this would be the worst experience, a punishment and a sneaky way to become a ninja. It turned to be everything but a punishment. It turned out to be the best. Training was more like icing on a delicious cake. He loved training and enjoyed the company of the perv when he was on serious or teaching mode.

Everything here was so different and exciting. But the best was nobody knew him or his burden, therefore there were no hateful glares and no ignoring him. He was some nameless traveler passing through. People were cordial and friendly even. It was so different from Konoha.

He realized he did not miss it as much as he thought he would; or as much as he thought he should. He did not know if that made him a bad person or if that was normal. He thought the Leaf was beautiful and it was nostalgic. He missed the sights; the Hokage Monument, the forest, Ichiraku's, Hinata-chan's grave/garden, the park, even his swing; more than the people. He just didn't have that many great memories there. He sighed.

Thinking of Konoha made him think of a topic he was trying to avoid: Jiji. He could not think of him as anything other than Jiji, calling him hokage felt wrong, he was Jiji. But he could not avoid the anger and the hurt that also came when he thought about him. A part of him understood, but a bigger part didn't. And sort of understanding him, did not help his pain or anger; as a matter of fact, it made it worse. He could have given him a little crumb of his past and he would have followed him along. Did he even really like him or was it part of an act. Ero-sannin assured him he did but he couldn't be sure. After knowing jiji all his life, the betrayal felt worse, so he avoided thinking about him as much as possible. He did not want to talk to him until he could figure out what to say or do, but he felt stumped. Maybe he needed more time, but it had not helped so far. He wasn't getting anywhere with it. He sighed. –Don't think about him-

Iruka was a different matter. He missed Iruka-ni terribly. Ero-sannin let them communicate via messenger toads, but he wanted to tell him of all his adventures personally. Letter writing was just not the same. He wanted to see the one person that would miss him. The one person that had reasons to hate him but had managed to overcome them to become family.

However, Iruka-ni was still Iruka-sensei and sent him all kind of assignments, homework and advice along with his letters. Naruto laughed as he could picture Iruka in full lecture mode as he read them. He was going to educate him whether he wanted or not. Ero-sannin had promised they would visit soon.

Right now, they were looking for this Tsunade person all over Fire Country without results. His training was going well. The search not so much. That woman sure knew how to hide. Ero-sannin was serious when looking for her, but judging from the places they went to look for her, he worried she might be unreliable or a troublemaker. They went to all kinds of casino's and gambling houses. And much to Naruto's horror they went to some whorehouses. He wondered if she was a pervert like Ero-sannin. He did not want to find out.

He did not want to be stuck between two perverts. And if she was a pervert, was she perving boys or girls. –Nope, not going to think about that, nope—He had been shocked to find some of the whorehouses had boys as well as girls. Was that for old Kunoichi's that were lonely? She was as old as the pervert. He remembered how he was already contaminated by perverts.

~Flashback~

He tailed Ero-sannin as he walked into a whorehouse. He noticed young men in robes next to the similarly clothed young women who looked them over in a weird way. They were not dressed like the waiters or waitresses that were serving other customers.

Naruto pointed at them and shouted. "There are men working here too?" Everyone in the whorehouse laughed at him when he shouted. Ero-sannin was mortified and did not want the extra attention. Everyone was snickering and Ero-sannin made him wait outside, which was fine with him.

He did not want to become a pervert. He always heard the women and the girls in the neighborhood talking bad about perverts. In the orphanage, they warned them against perverts. They told them to avoid strangers because they could be perverts, that could kidnap and hurt you; and that was a very bad thing. He knew the matron did not care for him and the lessons were mostly for the other kids, but he did not want to be stolen. He paid attention, bottom line perverts were very bad. He did not want to become a pervert.

While waiting for Ero-sannin, he thought about his oroike no jutsu and realized it would not work for kunoichis's.

-Maybe I need to do a male version of the oroike no jutsu. I just turn into a handsome man. I already turn into a pretty girl. Boys like boobs. Girls like muscles, right? I could do muscles. Then I could…Naruto turned to stone, his face contorted in horror; he grabbed both his cheeks with his hands as he silently screamed with tears rolling down his eyes. –Aghhhhh, I'm already a pervert!—

That's how Jiraya found him when he came out, frozen in place w a panicked look in his face. He lifted him by the scruff of his neck again and took him back to camp. He grumbled all the way back to camp. –Why don't kids come with manuals…-

~End Flashback~

He swore he would fight perversion harder, although the male oroike no jutsu was not a bad idea. He had to survive against kunoichi's too. He finally decided to use it in extreme emergencies only. He also had the anti-oroike no jutsu for perverts

Perverts, which brought him to Ero-sannin. He enjoyed his company most of the time. When he was not acting perverted, he was a great teacher. He enjoyed everything and had a sense of humor. Ero-sannin was just funny and he could take a prank. He taught him about different regions and their customs or foods. He let him see and enjoy the area as they practiced. This was way cooler than school. –Sorry Iruka-ni.— There was no comparison.

He taught him a lot of fuinjutsu. He felt he was making great progress. He made sure he kept with his morning exercises and taijutsu training. He had learned some ninjutsu but was having trouble with the new jutsu Ero-sannin was teaching him. It was one of his dad's signature jutsus, the rasengan. The pervert made it harder by trying to make him figure it out. Sphere blah, blah, rotation, blah, blah. He did not care, he just wanted to do it! But he had to take it step by step. He had steps 1 & 2 down. Step 3 was proving difficult.

He liked Ero-sannin unless he was peeping or acting perverted. Ero sannin was fun! He had gone with him a couple of times to the whorehouses, at first. He told him it was so he could see how the spy business worked but that was his least favorite place. Ero-sannin acted the fool, ignored him and usually got drunk. Ero-sannin said, that was were information flowed and informants gathered. Naruto wondered if it was a happy coincidence or if he became a spy master to have a reason to hang out in those places.

But those places where boring to Naruto. There was nothing to do. Jiraya did not let him drink and they were not nice to you unless you paid them, even for talking. There was something about that concept that did not sit well with him. He wanted people to like him for him, not because he paid them. He would usually walk outside and practice or left for their camp. Jiraya got the hint and they both decided, it was better to let the pervert have his fun, information gathering and he stayed at their room or camp.

Jiraya always stressed they were 'undercover' and he should not use ninja techniques out in the open. But boredom was one of his mortal enemies. And practicing was fun. But Jiraya said he should do other stuff beside practice. The question was what? Pranking came to mind but they had declared a cease fire.

Remembering made him smile again. When they first left, it was awkward between them. Then Ero-sannin decided to get even one day for waking him up with the water bucket and did it to him. That was it. It was on! After that they started pranking each other left and right. Water balloons, mud balloons, stink bombs, flour, feathers, and more. There were few things they had not worn or gotten hit with. Ero-sannin was great, he never got too mad and always tried to get him back. Then he would get Ero-sannin again.

Naruto invented pranking and he was not going to lose, so he became even more creative. After waking up to a particularly gooey and nasty smelling concoction of molasses, gelatin, eggs and glitter, Jiraya moved the pranking to the practice field and forbade the use of any pranks first thing in the morning or after Jiraya got drunk. Naruto also set his rules. He still smiled as he remembered.

~Flashback~

Jiraya rolled in bed and triggered a small seal, he heard the pop and opened his eyes. He knew that sound all too well. He tried to jump off the bed but it just felt like the bed had just vomited on him. He felt a cold gooey sensation and the smell of rotten eggs. He got up in one jump, but slipped and fell back in bed. His bed was covered in what looked like gelatin, mud and rotten eggs. –That dammed brat!-

Jiraya cussed in several languages and the way he strung those curses together was an art form in itself. Naruto mentally committed some of the most outrageous ones to memory, just in case. He figured, he might as well learn creative cussing too.

"Son of a hairless female canine! Mother fighter of all seals! I will send you to the ninth level of genjustsu inferno! Poop for cerebrum! Your derriere will lay a clay block today!"

"Wow, Ero-sannin, you're in a roll!" Naruto laughed as he rolled on the floor. "And I will not shit a brick today. You already did. Ha, ha, ha"

Jiraya had enough. He was mad and he had the hangover headache from hell. He grabbed the stuff and flung it at Naruto. Specifically, Naruto's face who by virtue of his laughter got a mouthful of the unholy concoction.

"Achh, pfft, glah"

"Ha, ha, ha. You might regurgitate the clay block instead of pooping it. Ha, ha, ha"

"Ero-bastard!"

"Immature prankster wanna be!"

"You started it"

"I believe you did, back in my apartment, and don't start what you can't finish, la, la, la, la"

"I'll show you, who will vomit. Anti-oroike no jutsu" Naruto said with an evil gleam in his eyes as he turned into a very wrinkled naked 100-year-old woman.

"My eyes, my eyes, agghh"

Jiraya fell back into the stuff as Naruto changed back and they started flinging the goo back and forth at each other. Now it was a full-on goo fight. They jumped and bounced of the wall or the ceiling as they tried to get each other. They were both covered in the stuff. There was goo everywhere, the wall, the ceiling, the furniture. Their room looked like a tornado hit it. There was a knock on the door and the attendant used the master key to open the door.

"Sirs" Knock, knock. "Sirs are you oka…" He opened the door; as a large piece of goo fell in front of his feet. "Well, I never. Sirs you will be responsible for the extra damage and the costs of cleaning. You better not leave without paying. Excuse me. Have a rotten day, no never mind. You already did" He slammed the door on his way out.

Jiraya and Naruto looked at each other and started laughing until tears came out of their eyes. They laughed like caught kids. After a long while

"Damn, kid. I will be barred from this motel forever. I hope he doesn't tell any others. We will have to camp for a while. Come on get ready"

"That's okay; I like camping"

"What about what I like? Have you ever thought of anything else when on a pranking mission? This will cost a fortune" He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"Damn right, you didn't. I have told you before, you have to think of all the variables, all the potential outcomes and be ready so things don't go south" Jiraya saw Naruto's shoulder slump. "Still I haven't smiled like that in a long ass time. How about we set some rules"

The pervert was going to turn back and dump him in Konoha again. He was getting ready for the worst. –Why do I always get carried away, why can't I think? Why am I so stupid, why…—He heard the word rules and his mind processed what ero-sannin said. –Never mind, rules? What?—

Naruto looked up suddenly and saw Jiraya, scratching his chin. "I am getting too old for this shit. And I got a hangover. I hope the universe gives you the daddy curse. Wait until you have kids, brat. Just you wait, until they act just like you. Anyway, no more morning pranks or pranks anywhere near the beds or the foods, lunchtimes, etc. or more importantly when I have a hangover"

"YES! Agreed" He said eagerly. "We are not going back to Konoha?" He asked apprehensively.

"Now brat that was a good prank, but you have yet to defeat, the great sage of Mount Myakobu! Don't think that highly of yourself."

Naruto gave him one of the biggest smiles he had yet seen and proclaimed. "I will surpass you ero-sannin and I'm going to be the pranking hokage!

Jiraya laughed again. They both laughed and Naruto realized, he could really trust ero-sannin. He would not abandon him either.

"I am sorry for putting the rotten eggs in there"

"Just the eggs?"

"You didn't taste it. I have some rules too."

"Oh, really?"

"My compass and scarf are out of bonds. Don't mess with them, anything else is good."

"I agree to your rules. Now Naruto, I would never break or damage your precious items, I solemnly swear. I would not do that to you kid. I hope you know that."

Naruto nodded and smiled again. He felt so embarrassed, he ran to the bathroom and called "Dibbs" In there he discreetly wiped his eyes and smiled to himself in the mirror. –He's okay too, Hinata-chan—

"Well, shit" Naruto heard coming from the bedroom and laughed as he got in the shower.

~End of Flashback~

That memory still kept him warm. They started pranking in the field or while training, they used traps and seal traps to try and get each other. It was great combat practice. He used his clones and Jiraya used baby toads. It was great. They agreed to a cease-fire the rest of the time.

Which brought him back to what to do aside from training or pranking. He did hang out with some of the local kids but they were temporary playmates. On the one side they had no prejudices, but on the other side, he was still the new kid or a traveling kid. Still he had fun until he left for the next town. It wasn't bad, but he mainly trained and Jiraya kept insisting he needed to develop other hobbies or something.

He liked gardening, but gardening and traveling did not go well together. He also felt guilty if he didn't practice enough, he wanted to get stronger after all. He did enjoy his time in the forest or water. He like all outdoor activities and was good at them. Hiking, fishing and hunting but Jiraya considered that part of training and surviving on missions therefore it did not count. Jiraya recommended reading or writing. He did read some in the forest, and enjoyed action and adventure books. But it would never be something he truly loved doing. He read a lot for Iruka's assignments anyway.

He sighed. He would find something. Ero-sannin had told him to relax while he went to get some information. He sat reclined on a large tree branch with both hands behind his ears.

"Hey kid!"

"Oi! Ero-sannin! Welcome back"

"What'cha you doing?"

"Nothing much, relaxing like you told me to"

"Right. Come down here, will you?"

"Okay" Naruto jumped off and landed on his feet.

"Naruto, I have to meet an important informant. Something important had come up according to him"

Naruto looked exasperated at Jiraya. "Are you going to the bars again?"

"Not exactly. He wants to meet at an isolated location and is worried about being found out by meeting in a public place"

"Oh, that sounds cool! When do we leave" He said expectantly.

"Naruto, I have to meet him alone and you're not a ninja yet"

"But Ero-sannin"

"No buts, Naruto. You are here training with me. The meeting is far anyways; I will be going by toad. By the time I'm done, I will be close to the small village of towering trees. I think you will like the vistas there"

"Towering trees?"

"Yep. You will see. It is close to the ocean as well. It will be a good change for you"

Naruto tilted his head. "You said I wasn't going"

"Nope. I said you are not going with me. I bought you a space in the next caravan to the Village or Towering Trees. A few families are going to do trade and you can go with them. I believe you even know some of the kids already."

"Oh, come on, Ero-sannin. You are just going to dump me with some strangers. I could be of use, you know."

"I don't doubt it. But the circumstances won't change just because you or I don't like them. That's how life works. I am trusting you to go by yourself and meet me at the Village. I am confident you can take care of yourself and meet me there or do you want me to ship you via toads to Konoha?"

"NO. You trust me?"

Jiraya sighed. "Yes. You have learned a lot since we left. You had earned a little time off."

"Okay. How long will it take you?"

"About a week"

"You better not forget and leave me there or I will come find you!"

Jiraya laughed. "I couldn't forget you if I tried and Naruto, I don't want to try."

Naruto laughed, slightly embarrassed but happy. "Deal, then. I will wait for you there."

"Good. Now remember. You will be undercover. So, no practice while traveling."

"But Ero-sannin"

"Naruto. I want you to mingle with the other kids. Just relax. And no chakra training. You can do physical training. Think of it as undercover mission, a preparation for future undercover work. Got it?"

"Got it. I promise. But I don't have to like it. Can I read up on seals without actually practicing on them?"

"Fair enough. If you behave, I might have a surprise for you. Okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto jumped and smiled. He could be bribed with surprises. Jiraya laughed.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata opened her eyes quickly as the sun's rays filtered through the window. She usually jolted awake rarely did she lazily opened her eyes. She seemed to jump from sleep to alert and usually fell asleep from exhaustion. It seemed sleep was an unconquerable enemy, she still had nightmares. Thankfully not daily but were frequent enough, even when camping with her sensei and Haku. They were nice to her but the nightmares were never vanquished.

~Flashback~

Hinata was trying to escape, she felt herself pinned down; when she felt a hard poke to her shoulder and a shake. Hinata jolted awake with a gasp and flinched when she felt a large presence looming over her. He was squatting next to her "No!"

"Oi, you're going to wake Haku if you start screaming"

The world started to make sense when she heard Zabuza-sensei's voice. She was hunched under the covers of her sleeping bag. She blinked. "I'm sorry"

"Whatever, I think it's your turn for guard duty"

"Hai" She tried to smile at him. He woke her from her nightmare and knew she would not be able to fall asleep again and offered her a way out. She liked to feel helpful. "I'm sorry, sensei"

"I got that already. By the way, I hope you remember I like real women not scrawny kids. I like meat in my bones, girl."

She had a ghost of a smile, she wasn't really worried about sensei. He had saved her and was nice in his gruff, rough way. But she was always jumpy on first waking up. "I trust sensei or you wouldn't be my sensei. I…I can't avoid it when I first wake up"

"Whatever, just making sure it is engraved in that head of yours." He said as he tapped the top of her head with his fingers.

"Hai"

"I will say this too. Nightmares are a part of this life. It just is. So, don't fret over it." He turned and went to recline against a tree as he usually did. He rarely laid down to sleep.

Hinata nodded again. Zabuza sensei's simple acceptance and non-judgmental approach reassured her. It was so much more than what she was used to and in a way, it was what she needed. She wasn't sure she could handle hugs or closer contact. Just Haku sometimes, and she wondered if it was because he looked like a girl. She got ready for guard duty, glad she had not woken up Haku.

~End of Flashback~

She got up and went to shower herself and get ready for the day. Once sleep was shaken out, she felt better. She looked out the window again. The sun & the blue sky immediately raised her spirits. She held her stone.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. I hope you have a good day~

She went downstairs to make breakfast. She said hello to the motel staff.

"Good morning! May I come in. I would like to prepare breakfast for Haku-nissan"

"Morning, Hikari-chan! Are you going to try and bake what we showed you?"

"Hai! I want to share them with Nissan."

She smiled. She was finally getting used to answer to her new name. Haku had decided she would go by either Hikari or Hina Yuuki, depending on where they were. They were still relatively close to Kumo, so they were using Hikari more, but once they left town they called her Hina. Haku stated that she should change her name, along with her looks, but didn't want anything too drastic or difficult. Haku said It was close enough not to confuse her and different enough not to raise suspicion. He said they would never suspect her of staying that close to her actual name. {~The idea is to obfuscate, mild changes work best, nothing too drastic, Hina-chan~}.

"You are such good siblings."

"Thank you! He is the best brother."

Hinata went to cook how they had taught her the other day. She was so excited. She couldn't believe how nice everyone was to them. She knew it made Zabuza-sensei restless but she liked it.

They hired themselves to villages or families to combat bandits or caravan robbers. They were well paid and did their job very well. They developed quite the reputation around the Mountains and the land of Frost. This was good for business according to Zabuza. It would let them collect higher bounties for the same work and would make only the toughest of bandits keep pursuing them which meant tougher enemies. As mercenaries, a good reputation helped them secure future jobs.

They traveled extensively but sometimes they stayed in motels in town while under contract or if Zabuza went on solo missions, like now. Hinata figured they might be very dangerous or assassination missions, but she was okay with missing those. She could not help worrying for sensei even though he was very strong, but he always came back unscathed. Haku-nissan laughed and accused her of being a worrywart.

~Flashback~

Haku-nissan wasn't Zabuza sensei coming back last night?"

"Don't worry, worry-wart. Zabuza-san is the best. He will not leave us, he has a goal to finish."

"I know, but he's late. What if he's hurt. What if"

"But nothing. You are worrying for nothing. I assure you, Zabuza-san will come back soon. This has happened sometimes and he always come back. So, stop worrying.

She couldn't help it. Many scenarios were running through her head and she just sat there wringing her fingers to stop from saying anything else. She jumped when she heard the voice from the window.

"What the hell is this. Have my tools lost faith in me?"

"Never" Haku smiled relieved.

"It was my fault. I…"

"Let me guess, you're sorry."

Hinata nodded tearfully.

Zabuza sighs. "Little lady, tools don't have to worry. Especially about an old merc like me. If I go, I go. But I don't intent to go into the great beyond until I accomplish my goal. So, no more worrying."

"I did not mean any disrespect, I know how strong you are. I will not bother Haku or you again. But I will worry about my…team." She bowed. "Please don't be too late returning and I will not worry too much."

Zabuza sighed again. That little…

Haku glomped her and she jumped again. "My imoto is too cute"

"And stubborn as a dammed mule" Zabuza sat down. "Haku, here" Zabuza handed him his white rabbit. "Seppen was outside again and is being a dammed nuisance, again. Take better care of it. Is there anything to eat?"

Haku took his rabbit and Hinata went to the kitchen. "This is a new recipe, I just learned. I hope you like it" Hinata smiled.

Zabuza took a few bites. Now both Hinata and Haku were looking expectantly at him. He almost cussed out loud. "It's edible"

~End of Flashback~

Hinata smiled at the memory. They were her team, her new important people, her new surrogate family. She did not really miss the Leaf or her clan compound. She missed her only friend and still hoped to run into him someday.

She had almost finished baking and was getting everything ready to take to Haku. Zabuza-sensei was not due back until 2 days from now. She cut some fresh vegetables and carrots for Seppen.

As she finished everything, she left some for the staff. Another added benefit of staying in the hotel was that once they helped the town they would get substantial discounts or stayed for free, which Zabuza also approved off. Here in Frost or the mountains the towns or villages were small and people knew each other. They helped each other and were very quaint. They had an extended family atmosphere. Even among towns.

Her clan compound never felt like this. It was duty and obligations, main . And even though she never fully understood the reasons for the difference; her formal education had not reached that level when she was sold; she doubted they helped each other like the people here did. She liked it here a lot.

When they stayed in towns, she tried to learn what she could from them; useful skills. It had started because she felt guilty for bothering the hotel personnel when they stayed for free. She wanted to help and tried her hand in the kitchen but did not know how. She asked the cook if she could teach her and they were happy to do so.

She was becoming a pretty good cook and loved to cook for her sensei and ni-san. She also learned how to do some basic sewing and repair. She liked doing little extra things for them. Although Haku-nissan was the tailor of the group. He altered one of his older outfits so she could also pass for a hunter-nin if necessary. He was also an excellent hunter and was teaching her all he knew.

She knocked on her ni-ssan's door and Seppen scratched the door from the inside. Seppen was the offspring of Yukidama Haku's first rabbit, who died in a hunter's trap. Yukidama had accompanied Haku in his travels since the beginning. Haku had told her, he had picked him up after meeting with Zabuza who had complained vigorously but let him keep it 'as long as he took care of the dammed thing himself.' She smiled again as she remembered how Haku had told her conspiratorially, with a wink and a nod how Zabuza complained but even helped him find Yukidama a couple of times. Accidentally of course. Haku told her how once he escaped while they were on a long-term mission and later realized Yukidama had a new family. He set him free but they had all been killed by the hunters except for Seppen who he adopted. Seppen was the sweetest rabbit and she could see why Haku got attached to him.

Haku was the second nicest person she had ever met, right after Naruto. Haku was just sweet, quiet and calm, where Naruto had been nice, confident, loud and outgoing. But they had both helped her and saved her. Haku had saved her from a very serious threat, but she liked to think if she had met Naruto then, he would have helped her too. Naruto already had the helpful attitude even when he was a small untrained child, so she could only imagine what he would become once he trained and became a ninja.

Haku-nisan was the older brother she always wished for. He was very protective and nice, although he liked to tease her too much. He teased her mercilessly about her jacket but she was never giving it up here in Frost. It was too cold.

He always thought of her and did small things to try and cheer her up, especially after teasing her. He always thought of new designs and ideas for her disguises. She had a feeling, he really enjoyed tailoring. Maybe he could do that once Zabuza liberated The Hidden Mist. She hoped the Hidden Mist was like the mountains and hoped they would be welcomed once he was in charge. She would love to have her own garden, like her mom.

Haku was more expressive and more of a touchy-feely guy but he gave her space if he noticed he had crowded her too much. There were no ulterior intentions or meanness in him, but he sometimes crowded her. She knew it was not his fault though, especially when he also wanted to change her style and clothes. She did not like to stand out, she never had.

Haku said. {~You should be more confident, imoto. Dressing nice, doesn't mean dressing like a prostitute. I will get you nice clothes and you will see. I'm your brother, I don't want you looking bad or trashy. I will freeze and crush any man that looks at my imoto disrespectfully; but it's a shame for a pretty girl to wear a sack~}.

She smiled remembering his pout. She made the mistake of telling him she wasn't pretty once and would never do that again. It was the only time she saw him angry at her. He told her in no uncertain terms and in a loud voice that yes, she was; before taking her around some villages and asking everyone they saw whether she was pretty or ugly. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life and almost passed out. Surprisingly, the consensus from the villagers was that yes, she was pretty. Haku's smug look added to her utter mortification. –Never, give Haku-nissan and opportunity to embarrass her or to gloat-

Other than that unfortunate incident, they got along great. They confided on each other. He even knew about her stone. She grimaced remembering that horrible afternoon.

~Flashback~

After sparing, Hinata practiced chakra manipulation on and around the lake. She was very sweaty, once she finished and she went for a soak in the lake. She swam in her undergarments. She put her pants back on. As she put her shirt back on she felt for her stone and it wasn't there. She panicked. She started looking around for it but couldn't see it. She got back in the water splashing around, looking for her stone.

"No, no, no, NO!" She became more frantic as she searched. She couldn't lose her stone. Her only tie to Naruto-kun, her first friend, to her real past. The only real tangible proof that Hinata Hyuga was once alive. Her vision became blurry from tears. "No, no"

-Stupid, stop crying, you won't find it if you can't see—She activated her byakugan to no avail. She was hyperventilating. She heard a noise and turned. She saw Haku' s worried face, who ran to her.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed her and she pulled out of his grasped, ignoring him.

"NO, let me go find it. I have to find it"

"Hinata, what's wrong? I will help you"

"I have to find it" She sobbed brokenly "Please, please"

Haku had never seen her like that, even in the thick of battle. He was getting very scared. "Hinata let me know what it is and I will help you"

She was still looking all around with her byakugan active and tears running down her eyes. She looked lost and he did not know what to do to help. He shook her again. "Hinata!

"I HAVE TO FIND IT" she screamed.

Haku was shocked, she never raised her voice. "What?"

She did not look at him. "Nothing, never mind, it's silly."

"Please tell me"

"My stone, my friend gave it to me. It's the only thing I have from him, the only good memory I have. It kept me strong in that place. I need it. I'll probably never see him again."

"A stone? Is that what you keep in your undergarment. I have seen you clutch for it before."

Hinata nodded and continued to cry. "It's stupid, I know. I'm being stupid, never mind."

"Imoto listen never say that again. I came here to find you because I found this after we sparred." Haku held out his hand. "It was shining prettily in the field and I picked it up thinking of you. Could this, be it?"

Hinata saw her stone shining in Haku's hand and fell to her knees from the relief. He kneeled next to her and hugged her. She held on to him and cried. "Thank you Haku-nissan, thank you, thank you."

Hinata cried until she fell asleep. Haku sat leaning against a tree and held her until she started to rise. She woke up with a start as usual and almost hit Haku on his chin as her head came up.

Hinata saw what she almost did and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry"

"I know, would you mind telling me about it?"

"I…I…It was a gift from a kind knight" She took a deep breath and slowly told him all about her Naruto-kun, that day, the scarf and her stone. She kept looking down, light red dusting her cheeks. She felt very embarrassed. "He probably doesn't remember me, but to me it is most precious, even if I'm being silly."

"I'm glad, I found it for you"

"Haku is the best Nissan!"

"I'm sure he has not forgotten you. That is impossible, you are silly if you think he did."

"Thanks"

"And mementos are good. There is nothing silly about that."

"You are the best!"

"Why yes I am" He looked at her with a mischievous gleem in his eyes. "Still. I'm impressed Hina-chan. You got a prince so young"

"He's not a useless prince, he is a knight" She turned bright red as she realized what she said. "I mean that…"

"What am I going to do? My imoto has a prince already. Nooo!"

"Stop it, Nissan." She pouted.

"How? Why? They grow too fast." He started to laugh, at her red face.

Her pout grew and she got up and turned around. He got up quickly, grabbed her hand and got in front smiling.

"But I'm glad that my imoto had someone that helped her, when I wasn't there."

She smiled again, it was impossible to be angry with him for too long. "And don't worry, I will make you the perfect wardrobe to make your knight swoon, Hina-chan."

He winked at her and ran away quickly before she could do or say anything else.

~End of Flashback~

She still blushed at the memory. But Naruto was a knight, a fighter that helped people, not a pampered or weak prince. She shook her head, she had to stop daydreaming and wake Haku, they had to practice.

She knocked louder, until Haku appeared groggily at the door. Haku was not a morning person. Seppen jumped up and down eyeing her tray. Hinata got in the room and Haku closed the door.

"Morning Haku-nissan! I made breakfast. It's a couple of new recipes, the ladies taught me. It's cinnamon buns and apple strudels"

Haku yawned and said. "They smell good. My imoto has a very sweet tooth, ne?"

"Well, if you don't want it that's fine. I will give Seppen his salad and enjoy my pastries downstairs." She turned around.

"What happened to my quiet, sweet imoto?"

"You teased her too much, so it's your fault"

Aghh!, two comebacks in a row. I'm seeing progress. Progress, I tell you. And I never said I did not want any."

She laughed. They enjoyed breakfast. "Thanks, Hina-chan. That was excellent."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks. Time to get ready for practice."

"True, but first aren't you a little curious about the package the silversmith brought me yesterday?"

She knew, he was trying to bait and/or tease her, so she shrugged her shoulders and said nothing even though she was curious.

"Well, if you don't want to know"

"I didn't say that either"

Haku smiled and threw it to her. "Open it, it's for you!"

"Ni-ssan you shouldn't have."

"I know but I wanted to. Well open it."

She opened it and found a silvery chain, with a cage pin/pendant. She looked to Haku with eyes wide. It was simple but pretty, but the cage was empty.

"it's for your stone. The chain has a silver coating but it's made of steel, like a blade so it won't break. Same with the little cage. Once you put the stone in, he will weld, the last bars to secure it in there. You can use the chain under your cloth and at the same time pin it like you do now. That way you can't lose your stone. And you will have something from me as well.

Hinata was speechless. Her eyes teared up. She picked up the chain delicately and held it to her chests, as she cried tears of joy. A special warmth, filled her heart, a joy that could not be measured. She threw her arms around Haku and hugged him tight.

Haku smiled too and hugged her back. It made him so happy to see her smile. He never wanted to see that broken and desperate expression she had that day, not if he could help it. Maybe when they were established in Mist, he could look for her friend, just so they could talk.

After more thanks, they decided to go train. They did not want to weaken or let Zabuza-sensei down. Hinata was already ready for practice, Haku noticed. She had her shirt, leggings and her ugly jacket. He would do something about that soon, but it was cold here. He went to get ready quickly.

Hinata could not help the smile on her face as they went to train. Her training was going well and she felt she was finally making progress. She had learned to move the water in any direction she wanted. If she fought next to any body of water, she would have a great advantage.

Her chakra control and affinity where such, that she only needed a little water to make her jutsus work. She also started to play with liquids not just water. She also managed to use water in any state. Whether steam/gas or frozen. Even Zabuza-sensei seemed impressed with her progress.

She had learned several water jutsus, _Uo tsuba_ or fish spit, _Mizu Peretto no jutsu_ or the water bullet/pellet, _Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no jutsu_ or water shuriken, _Mizutamari no jutsu_ or water puddle technique and _Mizu Tate_ no jutsu or water shield technique. All were gennin level techniques but Zabuza-sensei told her she was ready for more difficult techniques.

She also learned senbon use from Haku. They used poisons on most of their senbon. From how to simulate death to paralyzing, to truth serums. She also learned basic medicinal training and herbal healing ointments. She wanted to be of use and wanted to learn anything and everything.

Hinata had been back up & assistance positions so far, but she took her job very seriously. Her eyes made sure no one got near Zabuza or Haku. But she liked the idea of fighting bandits. People who decided and dedicated themselves to hurt others.

She put her mask on and they went to train. They went to the forest at the base of the mountain next to the village. They practiced all morning and returned to the village for a light lunch. Everything was very quiet which was very unusual. Hinata felt herself tense and activated her byakugan.

"Haku-nissan"

"I noticed." He smiled at her.

Everything turned black/white with a sharp crisp clarity and increase angle/depth of perception that took most Hyuga some time to get used to when they first developed it. Hinata was already used to it and immediately noticed most people were in the school except for several people on the rooftops. She saw the movement and the kunai heading towards Haku.

Hinata pushed Haku out of the way. They continued tumbling to the corner of one of the houses.

"Everyone is in the school' from here I can't tell who are the villagers and who are not, only a few have higher chakra networks. Most are sitting on the floor with several people standing. There are at least a dozen people running through the rooftops, these do have developed chakra networks."

"Get to the villagers, I will take care of this"

"Are you sure? My vision can find them easier, from their clothes they look like Genjou's men"

"I got my Ice mirrors. Don't worry now. I may not be Zabuza-sensei but I can handle this treacherous scum"

"I already pity them. I was not dissing you, Nissan" She smiled at him and ran to the other side of the street, attracting their attention.

-You are too stubborn, imoto— Several of the hidden bandits went after Hinata, as she had planned. As soon as they came into view, Haku ran through them with several Ice spikes.

"Sorry, but I am your playmate today and I don't like hide and seek too much." Haku put his hands on the floor and grew a large thick ice wall with slopped sides and a smooth mirror finish down the middle of the road and ran to it. They threw multiple shuriken his way. He dodged, jumped and landed on top of the mirror. He could see the bandits reflected on his mirrored ice wall. He ran along the top throwing poisoned senbon to both sides of the street, taking out multiple enemies

The four stronger bandit nin threw themselves into the fray. One of the four landed at the base of the ice, placed both hands on the ground and called

" _Doton:Rikujou Douyou no jutsu_ _"(_ Earth release:Ground shaking technique), The ground shook, causing large cracks in the mirror.

Another bandit ninja called " _Geigeki no Doro_ "(Mud interceptor) which cause multiple mud balls to hit the mirror, blocking more of the view. "We like to keep the game with our rules."

" _Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu_ " (Fire release: Powerful Fireball technique) said the third, releasing several large fireballs to both Haku and the ice wall.

Haku smirked. "I would recommend and honorable retreat, when facing defeat" He wanted to keep them entertained as long as possible, while Hinata reached her goal.

"Geeky bastard" All four nins turned his way as he avoided several shurikens from the roof ninja as he made Ice shurikens and Ice senbons which he sent to the remaining bandits on the roof. Now to take these four arrogant ones a few pegs.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Once on the other side of the street, Hinata took to the shadows, behind the houses and buildings with her byakugan active. When she was getting close to the school a bandit appeared to her right blocking her way. It was time to fight.

And cut! I know Evil cliffhanger no jutsu…

 **Pretty please review**! It makes me motivated and I already started the next chapter. Again let me know what you like and don't.

Now several people thought I might be jumping the gun with how they all got along, so I decided to show a day in the life with many recollections. This was a "flashback episode" with their growth and experience with their new surrogate family/teams. This was actually fun and I wanted to develop their relationships more. Next chapter is hopefully another change. a fight chapter(more than likely, I already have the basic idea/flow going although it may change). I am not going to show a lot of the training, just the results.

Thanks again everyone!

 **Neostardustdragon101** : Thanks for the review! You were #100! Naruto is an attention hog. LOL! Yes Haku & Zabuza are falling under a certain lavender eyed girl's spell. Haku just loves to tease her and he is the best bro. How did you like their interactions here? And Jiraya's road to redemption?

 **Moose892000** : Thank you very much! I hope you like this one as well.

 **AlphaMike369** : Thanks as always. Glad you like the dream. See the beginning of the chapter about little Hinata's OOC. Yes, Iruka is very important to Naruto and Jiraya is on his road to redemption (although he is still a pervert). Yes, they both have important older brothers. Let me know what you think.

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for the review! And congratulations on understanding little Hinata! Glad you liked the dream. Yes, Hiruzen is somewhat broken too, but he has a long way to go and you are probably right. Hiruzen is good, but the 3rd is always thinking of the "greater good" and forgets some of the costs which has come back to bite him in the butt. Hope you like the character building in this one.

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review. I can't answer that question. You will have to see. Sorry.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for the review! Ps- pervert! You are hanging out with Jiraya too much (LOL). Yes, Naruto was down and lost. But Iruka and Hinata brought him back and Jiraya is on his road to redemption. What did you think? This was more relationship/character building but fights are coming. Oh, and the cliffhanger is just for you.

 **NarHina** : Thanks as always! Glad you like the chapter. Naruto was hurt but knows he needs a teacher which is why he gives Jiraya a chance. He had not completely accepted him until after the end of the pranking war incident in this chapter. He is serious on trying to redeem himself even though he is still a pervert.

Naruto was more hurt by the hokage because of the years they have known each other, where Jiraya was a new teacher. He has not forgiven Jiji, even though he can only call him Jiji. That is why he doesn't want to think about it. Hiruzen has ways to go and hasn't tried that hard yet. They haven't communicated and have a long way to go.

Naruto is still carrying parts of the scarf but can' wear it for now.

Glad you like the dream and I explained the OOC at the beginning of the chapter.

Yes, hanyou Naruto would be super cute! What did you think of this chapter.

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for the review. Yep, that was the main reason Iruka was forgiven. He was under a death order not to speak and is only a chunnin, so not his fault. And I like his character a lot. You were right on the reasons the other two got what they got. Hiruzen had a long way to go and will have to try harder. Naruto gave Jiraya a chance to prove himself, he had not forgiven him yet until this chapter. But he realized he needs a strong teacher. Yes, he was supposed to do better/be there but he did not lie to his face for years, like Hiruzen did. Nor did he pretend, he did not know the reasons. That is why he got the chance. I did not see the truth as a bribe, but as a way to break the barriers between them and start from zero. He was putting everything on the line. Telling him everything without making excuses for himself. At least, that is how I meant it.

Hiruzen was a grandfather figure for years, that betrayal cut him deeper and is not healed at all.

Little Hinata's OOC'ness was address at the beginning of the chapter.

I gave more background to the bond between Hinata and her teammates, so it doesn't feel rushed. I originally wasn't going to but decided it was needed. What did you think after this chapter. Hinata perhaps latched on quickly but they have accepted her and that is what she has always wanted. She's not healed of everything and has some issues like the sleep, not liking being touched except for Haku who looks like a girl, that may be different if he was very masculine. She formed a bond with Naruto after 2 days(the rescue and the fair days), so there's that. Let me know what you think.

 **Just Retributions** : Thanks a million for the review and critique. I'm so excited you liked it, so far. Will do and bet the verbs get mixed from rewrite/corrections/rechecks.

Yes, I'm trying to keep the core personalities and not be completely OOC, obviously there will be changes from their experiences but believable. I'm glad you noticed.

What you said made a lot of sense and reminded me of somethings I wanted to do, but was going to bypass to get to the prize, but I have reconsidered, I remember how much I suffered in your story. Just remember, be careful what you wish for! FYI: I still have tons of plot/ideas after they meet, so that will not be the end of the story.

 **Dragon Man 180:** Thanks for the review! Yes, hanyou Naruto is adorbs. Yes, they would be too cute. LOL. Hmm, on the reunion, although I can imagine what you wrote. LOL.

 **Luisdox** : ¡Gracias por el review! Qué bueno que regresaste, extrañe tu reseña el capitulo pasado. Me alegra que te haya gustado, la mini-reunión.

Si Jiraya puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa para tener una nueva oportunidad y para empezar de cero. Aquí logro acercarse más. Gracias, si y ahora viene peleas.

 **Min-chan17** : Thanks a lot for your review! Will try, still got way more story to tell.

 **SpicyWifey** : Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the dream sequence, I had a lot of fun with that scene. Hope you keep liking it, still got tons more planned. Next chapter will showcase some of the efforts of training.

 **Laryssa1234** : Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it. Hinata OCC'ness comes from Naruto's extrovertedness. She has a hunter nin-mask that she can use when situations calls for flanking Haku's disguise. To get an idea of her fighting mask, you can google 'butterfly domino mask' but it is in that shape not painted exactly like a butterfly. It does not cover her mouth or chin, it covers her forehead and sides of face. It is basic black with painted edges. Haku is a budding designer and wants to play dress up with his little sister (I have an omake planned). Yes, I wanted it more feminine and Haku wants to boost her low confidence in her looks as you saw in this chapter. Can't say that yet, but it is a possibility. Hinata knew how to do juken strikes to close tenketsus and paralyze, she just doesn't use it in true gentle fist style but more as a surporise attack, you will see. Thanks a bunch, it makes me happy and keeps me motivated to know you enjoy the story.

 **Melyin** : Thanks for the review! I am glad you are liking the story so far. I hope you like this one too.

 **Fallenwolf20** : Thanks for your review! Glad you are liking it. All I can say is soon, we are getting there.

Keep the reviews coming! It's like chocolate for us authors!

 **NEXT: To protect, the Results of Training**


	14. Chapter 13-To Protect,The Results of Tra

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

Jutsus

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story!

Thanks to gmoore14, neostardustdragon101, KnightofGlory26, guest, luisdox, nightwind83, Min-chan17, Jose10471, NarHina, theblueswordsman, naruhinakiralacus, Night-Wolf Pack

Notes The releases:

Suiton: Water release/techniques

Kaiton: Fire release/techniques

Raiton: Lightening release/techniques

Doton: Earth release/techniques

Fuuton: Wind release/techniques

Most of the jutsus came from Wiki. The seals are my invention.

 _ **Please review**_! I want to know what you think of this chapter and the fights. Reviews are like chocolate for this writer. Even little ones will motivate. ;)

 **Chapter 13: To Protect, The Results of Training**

Recap: A group of bandits had sneaked in town, captured the villagers and waited in ambush when Haku and Hinata returned from practice. Haku stayed fighting with the ones waiting to ambush them and Hinata sneaked towards the school where they were holding the villagers. She was silently approaching when…

Once on the other side of the street Hinata took to the shadows, behind the houses and buildings with her byakugan active. When she was getting close to the school a bandit appeared to her right blocking her way and tried to stab her. She saw him and bent sideways, placing her hands on the floor, then used her momentum to bring her leg up and give him a roadhouse kick to the head; which made his crash into the wall and pass out. She kept rolling to land on her feet, then continued running to school.

Hinata looked to the school and could tell that the villagers were being held on the floor, the bandits were walking around intimidating the people and hitting them from time to time. A large menacing man observed everything from the back. He had a large chakra network and was obviously the leader. He was the dangerous man in the room. Most of others had small networks and she figured, they were regular bandits. They had two men as lookout at the top of the building.

Hinata knew she would only have one chance to take down the bandits and save the hostages. She was planning her approach, when she saw one of the bandits pick up one of her cook friends, a very pretty brunette, named Sari. Her boyfriend Miroku tried to stop him, only to be stomped by the other bandits, who kicked him several times. He dragged her to an adjoining room. She was trying to fight so he punched her in the face.

Hinata felt the bile rise in her throat. She would not let them hurt the villagers any more. She had to protect them. She ran to the edges of the street and then to then ran for cover in the bushes.

" _Mizutamari no jutsu_ " (water puddle technique). She transformed her shape to a puddle and trickled the short distance left to the school. She transformed back once she was out of sight from the roof, next to the wall. She side walked using chakra to the top of the house, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes and threw two paralyzing poison senbons to each of their necks in quick succession as she exhaled. They slumped quietly. She went downstairs keeping to the shadows, moving as quickly as she could without being spotted, with her byakugan on.

She sneaked in successfully. Thanks to her byakugan, she located the bandit and the cook; who were luckily closer to her than the main hall and the rest of the gang. She saw him throw her down and laugh. She stood behind the door to their room and she heard him say.

"Relax honey, you will enjoy it more."

Hinata became livid. She silently cracked the door open and sneaked behind him signaling the girl to be quiet when she saw the girl's eyes widen. He got on top of the girl and tried to rip her clothes open. He continued to laugh and said.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure my friends will want a turn once they finish with your boy."

Hinata's anger was all consuming and she snuck up on him and gave him a juken strike to the back of his neck, causing him to fall forward paralyzed. Hinata kicked him off the girl furious. She kicked in his groin with all her might and pulled her kunai. She pointed it to his manhood.

"How about I cut out what allegedly makes you a male. That would make me happy. And don't worry, I will give my team a go at you too." His eyes watered in pain and his eyes widened when he saw the tip of the knife down there. "Make a sound and I will cut it off." She pressed harder. His eyes were still teary from the painful kick, but the fear from feeling the tip of her knife at his groin made him whimper.

"How does it feel, scum? To be helpless, unable to move and afraid? Knowing the fate of your manhood is in my hands. Tell me do you like it now? Do you? I do." She pressed even harder, nicking his skin. A trickle of blood spilled from his groin. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted and peed himself. "Coward scum." Hinata took several deep breaths to calm herself. She could not let her anger blind her, she still had a mission to finish, but she gave him another kick.

She got up and again told her to be quiet as she cut the ropes around her wrists. The cook nodded. "Are everyone's hands tied?" Again, she nodded. "How about their feet?" She shook her head. "Ok, stay here. There are bandits outside. You will be fine here."

Hinata activated her byakugan again and went towards the large room/auditorium where everyone was being held. She took a deep breath, noting the position of all the standing people and people with larger chakra network, she was only going to get one chance. She started getting nervous, she shook her head, wishing the anger was still there. She could not fail. She had to save them.

There was a large ruckus outside. The air was getting cooler and the earth shook. Haku must be getting near. Suddenly she heard.

"You guys go give support to Toshio, looks like they can't handle two girls. I don't need that many to help guard the sheep. I will wait for the big guy. I owe that fucker. Hisoka go get your brother, tell him to hurry up with that bitch; this is not a pleasure trip, he can have all the fun he wants later."

Hinata hid back while six other bandits left. One other guy came out and headed towards her, she hid on the shadows and waited until he was close and threw a senbon at his neck, taking him down silently. She went to the door again and activated her byakugan, memorizing their places.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Haku kept running along the ice wall, using chakra to stick to the ice. He had used multiple senbon attacks to finish all the bandits on the ceiling, although most were weak. They must be running low on members.

Zabuza-san and him had been hitting this group hard and taken out a lot of their members. They had been a great plague to this land. Genjou organized and ruled them, their only mission to live off the villages. They planned to terrorize the villagers into submission and live off them like big parasites. They stole everything from them, even their women, worse they enjoyed the pain they caused, true scum. Genjou must have gathered those left to mount one last large attack. True to their nature, the losers attacked when Zabuza-san was away.

Now that he had finally finished the ceiling support, he could deal with the ninja support team. Time to stop playing around. He was worried for Hinata. She was strong, but he had not located the leader and he was high chunnin level if not more from what Zabuza guessed.

He kept replacing the ice they broke and slid one side to the four on the floor. He saw six more running to help, coming from the direction of the school. He got irritated, if they sent more to the front, that meant the strong guy was in the back and did not need back up. He had to deal with them quick.

" _A thousand needles of death_ " Multiple senbons appeared out of thin air that launched towards coming support, knocking them down before they got a chance to get close to him. The other guys tried to flank him.

Haku called " _Hi Kasui no jutsu_ " which caused several thirty feet spikes to come through the floor. He managed to pierce one of the earth users with his Ice stalagmites, but still had three more to go. He continued to run on the wall forward, but it buckled as it was hit by the fire user who shouted

" _Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu_ " shooting several large fireballs at the ice wall. He stumbled and slid down the side of the wall. He rolled on the ground ready to face the last three.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

There were eight among the hostages plus the big guy. She got her senbon out and loosened the opening of her shuriken case. She would take the ones closest to the hostages first, the villagers were her priority. She slowly opened the door, then quickly ran in; then launched herself upwards while throwing poisoned senbons to the bandits as she spun in mid-air. Four fell in quick succession as she used chakra to stick to the ceiling. She ran on the ceiling while launching more senbons and taking out two more. She jumped from the ceiling rolling midair, throwing more senbon and paralyzing the last two. She landed on the walls and ran forward throwing several shuriken to the leader at the front.

They missed the leader who despite his size quickly shushin'ed to her side, grabbed one of her ankles and threw her to the other side of the room. Hinata hit several villagers, then rolled on the floor multiple times until she hit the wall on the other side, hard, knocking the air out of her. Hinata shook her head and saw him coming towards her. She got up and yelled "Run out the back" to the villagers.

"Mizu peretto" (Water pellet/bullet) She spit several water pellets in his direction. Followed by several shurikens which she pulled from her pouch.

"Doton:Doroku Gaeshi _"_ (Earth release:Rock shield) A portion of the earth pierced through the floor creating an earth shield/wall in front of the leader. "What have we here? A little girl wants to play rescue? Ha, pathetic bitch, I am Genjou, the leader of all the bandits here and your boss has been messing with my operations one to many times. " _Doton: Rikujou Douyou no jutsu_." (Ground shaking technique).

The earth shook, causing a tremor, shaking the foundation of the school. Several of the villagers toppled over as they ran to the door with their hands still tied. Genjou smirked. "Doton:Tamaishi Danmaku" (Earth release:Pebble barrage). He carelessly released multiple fast pebbles in the room. Hinata jumped to the ceiling but noticed the pebbles hit a lot of villagers, causing them cuts and to fall forward. "Now, now sheep, stay where you are"

"Coward" Hinata ran along the ceiling. "Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no jutsu" Hinata formed and threw several shuriken.

He smiled again, grabbed a villager and use him as a shield.

"NO!"

He threw the wounded man down and shushin'ed to where Hinata was. "Don't worry bitch, I will play more with you." He punched her hard in the gut, causing her to fly backwards and crash to the back wall this time. Before she could get up, he ran close and punched her on the stomach again, which would have made her throw up if she had anything in her stomach. "Once I break you, I will give you and your sister to my men to have fun and then I will hang your naked bodies next to a large burning pyre made from the corpses of the villagers to wait for your boss. And don't worry, I plan on killing him too."

Hinata was seeing stars and struggled to raise her head. She saw him raise his arm again. –I can't get hit again— she rolled on her back and raised her arm "Mizu tate no jutsu" A water shield grew over her arm as he punched. She got up behind the shield and said "Uo Tsuba" spitting a large jet of water that stunned him momentarily. She closed the distance, turned her byakugan and hit a tenketsu in his knee, causing him to topple over.

"Now you made me mad, bitch" He called "Doton:Rikujou Doujou no jutsu" making the earth shake, the walls shook, cracks appeared on the walls and they started to crumble. He called "Shishi no Koudo _"_ (Limbs of the earths) which formed a protective moving earth brace over his knee, letting him move with a slight limp even with his closed tenketsu.

Hinata ran and jumped out the window before he could bring the building down with the villagers inside. "You're too slow. Mizu Shuriken no jutsu" She launched several

"Don't worry bitch, I have enough for you and the sheep too." He laughed. " _Doton:Rock barrage_ " sending large jagged rocks in her direction. She called the water armor to help protect her but she was still getting hit. She was getting cuts to her legs and arms. He laughed and got a powder out of his pocket and tossed it on a new batch of rocks. "Doton:Rock barrage" He smirked and caused a spark by hitting his iron gauntlets together. The spark spread to the rocks, igniting them as they flew towards Hinata.

Hinata reinforced her water armor but several rocks made it through cutting and burning her at the same time. "Aghh." She was taking too much damage. Her cuts were bleeding slightly and her skin felt tight where it was burned.

"Kudou supaiku" (Earth spikes).

Hinata activated her byakugan, saw the coming chakra and jumped away at the last minute as multiple earth spikes came through the floor. She was breathing hard. She hurt everywhere. She had to think of something. Her jutsus were not working.

"Good, I would hate to finish this too soon. "Doton:Sekai Bunshin no jutsu" A rock clone formed next to the boss, running to the other side of Hinata. They called "Doton: Retsudo tenshou" (splitting earth force) which caused several cracks to appear over the ground, next to the spikes which was making the ground very unstable making it even harder to launch a counterattack.

Hinata used chakra to stick to the top of the spikes, she had to do something. Before she could move the clone launched himself at her and ignited his gloves as he grabed her wrists. Hinata screamed in pain as he burnt her wrists. He then spun and kicked her back towards the school, as he dissipated.

Everything was spinning, after she hit the outer wall. Hinata knew he was playing with her at this point but she had to do something to help, even if small. She heard him laugh. She looked up and saw a brave villager sneaking behind him with a chair held over his head. Hinata looked at Genjou and saw him smirk and raise one of his eyebrow.

Hinata realized in horror that Genjou noticed the man. "No" she whispered.

"Iwa no Yoroi jutsu." (Earth shield). An earth shield grew behind him as the man swung the chair. The chair broke in pieces. "Looks like the sheep are growing balls." He turned. "I hate that." He raised his hand and grabbed him. With his other hand he started punching him, until his face was a mess. He also punched him in his torso breaking several ribs. The villager was just grunting in pain.

Hinata screamed. "STOP, he can't fight anymore." The villager was unmoving by now.

"Make. Me. Sheep need to learn their place or they will try this shit again. This whole village will be an example to all the others, not to mess with Genjou. People will say the name of this village in fear, like it was cursed. Every time they remember this place, they will remember the lesion of what happens to those that cross Genjou."

"We will not let you." Hinata struggled to stand.

He ignored her and started strangling the man. She ran and tried to close his chest tenketsu, but as soon as she was close. He threw the villager against the wall and then grabbed Hinata by her neck. "I grow weary of this game. Time to end this. Don't worry, I just need you unconscious, until my men can get to you. Then I will kill you slowly after you see me, kill your sister and burn the villagers and village up while we wait for your master"

Hinata grabbed his hands and tried to stop him from strangling her. Hinata's eyes teared. No, she could not fail. They were her friends. She needed more water, more power. Her vision was becoming tunneled. Water, she needed his water. He could not be let free. Hinata concentrated on her hands. She tried to her close a tenketsu but couldn't. She still concentrated on her hands and kept thinking of water, she needed water. Suddenly she felt the water move and come to her. She kept making it come to her, all the water. –Come— She felt the pressure on her neck release, so she kept concentrating on making all the water come to her. –Water, water— She was floating, everything was turning black.

She felt herself fall to the floor, as everything faded to black.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Haku was growing impatient. He had a few cuts to his legs but was otherwise fine. He was only worried for the one nin that stayed to the back. He had no idea what his power might be.

The doton user called "Doton:Doryu Taiga _"_ (Earth release:Mud river) which caused the earth around him to turn to mud. Haku smirked and quickly froze the mud, causing multiple stalagmites and spears to appear from the mud, stabbing the doton user. He used the on thousand needles of death to get to the one that was not fighting.

He dodged out of the way. As the katon user screamed "Katon:Gokakyuu no jutsu" throwing multiple fireballs in his direction to melt the ice.

-Shit—Haku started to concentrate on the melting ice and froze it again covering the ground with an ice layer, that was both slippery and would add a layer against the doton user. Haku did not expect that to stop him completely but it would help him.

"Aghhh" He heard Hinata's scream in the distance, which made him turn towards the school. The last guy put his hands on the ice and said

"Raiton:Raiko Boruto no jutsu" Lightning Release:Lightning Bolt technique) Haku did not have time to react as he felt the electric bolt that was conducted by the ice and water. Haku fell forward and saw the guy smirk as he got ready to zap him again.

Haku jumped off the ice unto one of the houses, luckily the electric shock was relatively weak. The wood would serve to insulate him, but Haku was furious, his little sister was hurt. They would pay. He had been worried for nothing; that guy was a weak coward who held back for surprise attacks.

The only thing he didn't have was time. He needed to check on Hinata. He would have loved to use his demonic mirrors, but they did not warrant it, he would save that for their boss or whoever injured Hinata.

He jumped down on the ice, baiting the Raiton user. He used his hundred senbon of pain to distract both. He mumbled "Hyoton:Hyougakage no jutsu" (Glacier shadow) and turned to the doton user. The Raiton user took the bait and called a stronger lighting technique.

"Raiton:Raikou Hitofuki no jutsu" (Lightning release:lightning blast technique). This was a stronger lighting technique which send stronger electric currents in rapid succession.

The glacier shadow formed two streams of ice that shot from his feet to the doton user, the stream ended in two hands that grabbed him. At the last second Haku jumped towards the wooden building again and the ice stream conducted the electricity directly to the doton user, who started to scream. The hands kept going up completely encasing him in ice.

-That's for my imoto, now to end this— "Hyoton:Elei reido" (Forever Zero) which cause everything incased in ice to shatter apart. Haku shattered all the ice in the floor as well and turned to the ration user.

"Hyoton:Hisame no jutsu" (Hail technique) which caused all the shards of ice to fly in the air and fall down in a hail storm over the raiton user.

The raiton user received multiple cuts and started to bleed profusely. He was freaking out, since some of the ice pieces red from his companion. "Stop, this is not my fault" The ice started to encase the raiton user wherever he was hit. "They made me do it." His fingers were frozen and he could not feel them. "I won't do it again. Stop." His limbs were getting encased in ice as well as portion of his torso. "Stop! Stop, you bitch. The sheep need to be taken care of by us, don't you get it?" Haku turned around. "Stop! Stop!"

"Hyoton:Elei reido" Haku heard the man screamed in agony as all the ice on his body shattered. "No one hurts my imoto." Haku ran to the school. In the distance, he saw a large man strangling Hinata. She was struggling to no avail. He seemed to be lifting her off her feet, but couldn't see well through the widow.

He ran faster, he was still too far for an accurate shot. She was turning blue. He knew he had to take a shot even if not accurate, as he readied his senbon, he noticed the man was getting more and more wrinkled.

His skin became even more sunken. It looked leathery, his eyes seemed to pop out and he just grunted "Gaghgagh" He became thinner, his skeleton more pronounced and he looked like a prune. His tongue protruded from his mouth as he fell backwards letting go of Hinata who also fell unconscious to the floor.

Haku ran the rest of the way and kneeled in front of Hinata checking her pulse. It was steady. –Thank, Kami— He turned to the guy, checked for a pulse, there was none. As he touched the skin it felt like parched dry leather. He looked like he had crossed the Suna dessert. –Imoto, what did you do?—

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata opened her eyes abruptly as usual and tried to sit up but couldn't, everything hurt. She took a deep breath but her right side hurt. She was trying to get her bearings when she heard sense's voice.

"About damned time."

Hinata blinked, looking at her sensei in confusion when everything came back to her. –Haku, my friends, the villagers—"Is Haku ok? How is everyone? What happened to Miroku?"

"Everyone is driving me crazy, they are in serious danger of me strangling them. Even Seppen, the damned rabbit is not eating. Of course, that might be 'cause Haku is fit to be tied. He has been here all the time until I kicked him out to take a bath, he reeked."

"Everyone's ok?" Zabuza gave her the look, the one that said don't bother me with that nonsense. Hinata's eyes teared up. "I thought Miroku was dead, after he hit him with the chair. Thank goodness."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"And everyone's ok?"

Again, he gave her the look. But said "Except you."

The door opened and Haku walked in. "Done, I don't stink anymore. How is…" As he turned and looked at Hinata, he saw her, looking at him and he ran to her. He was going to hug her when he heard Zabuza remind him.

"Ribs"

Haku sat in the bed, grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. He started to cry. "Imoto"

Hinata's face scrunched in pain, and Zabuza again interrupted him "Burns"

"I'm sorry, Hina-imoto. I was just so worried. Everyone, really has been very worried. Even Seppen"

"Everyone"

"My imoto is a hero" Haku beamed. "Of course, everyone's been very worried. Everyone is dying to visit you, but the doc said no visitors for now. You were out for two days. The girls are ready to prepare you a feast whenever you want. Miroku is hurt but getting better and wants to thank you for saving Sari. Sari thinks you are amazing, of course. They will be ecstatic when they here you are better.

"Why?"

"You two saved their collective asses, that's why."

"But"

"You did, sis."

"…"

"Do you need help sitting up?"

"I can…" She grimaced.

"He's annoying, let him get it out of his system and help you. You racked a good count on this one, you have several broken ribs, burns and cuts to your wrists, plus chakra burns to your hands and chakra exhaustion from whatever the hell you did to that asshole."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't you remember?"

"He was beating me, he was too strong, there was nothing I could do. I just wanted more water to save everyone, so I concentrated on getting all the water I could. Then I felt the water come to me, but everything got dark. I can't remember any more."

"Well you did get water, his. You dried him out like a prune. He died of dehydration according to the doc. Not bad, but I don't know if you must be in contact for that trick to work. You should be careful before you try it again. Although it's not bad as an ace of last resort"

"It was impressive, imoto. I saw it from a distance. Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't arrive sooner."

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'm weak."

"No, I'm…"

"Somebody stab me and put me out of my misery, now. WE are not going to be doing this sorry-sorry, shit. Bottom line the fuckers are dead. Good riddance. You all did the universe and all the villages of Frost a huge favor. End of fucking discussion. AGREED."

Haku's eyes sparkled in mirth as he nodded. Hinata also nodded, embarrassed. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Good, now that we got that shit out of the way, maybe you all will let me rest." Zabuza turned and got to the door. "Oh, one more thing. Seems like ol' Zabuza knows what he's doing." They looked quizzically at each other. "Weak, bullshit. I know how to pick tools and I got the best." He closed the door as he left.

They looked at each other.

"Did he just? Was that a…"

"Yep, he just complimented us, imoto!" Haku winked and they laughed again. "He doesn't think you are weak, he just said it was bull. He's proud of you, imoto and so am I"

Hinata teared up and hugged Haku, who carefully hugged her back. "He's proud of you too. I'm so glad nobody died"

"Me too, especially my cute little imoto. Please, don't ever scare me like that again."

"I…"

"When you fell, I thought…" Haku turned his face to the side, so she would not see his eyes had teared up.

Hinata reached over and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nissan"

Haku smiled and turned to face her again. "You better not let sensei hear you."

She giggled. "Thanks, nissan, I was worried about you too, but I know how strong you are too."

"Don't try to butter me up, sis. You were reckless."

"But…"

"Reckless." He sighed. "But since everything ended well, I will forgive you this one time. Ok?"

"OK." They both giggled.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto was bored, he laid back on the hay wagon, looking at the sky. He wanted to practice badly but Jiraya had made him promise to relax and he would not go back on his word. But going through the mountain passes was boring. There was no place to really run and play games.

The trip consisted of several wagons that were traveling for trading and selling of goods to the land of towering trees. He hoped the name was accurate, the trees in Konoha were tall and he hoped these were taller. The caravan was composed of seven families and their wagons plus the caravan driver and a few bodyguards.

The trip had been fun. He did know the kids that were traveling from town and met their families. It was a nice atmosphere. He loved sitting by the campfire at the end of the day, listening to their stories and seeing the families interact with each other. He was by himself but it still gave a homey feeling that he never experienced in Konoha. He missed Iruka-ni.

He played several outside games or went hunting with the kids, when going through flatlands, forest or when camping. They also played some board or card games, but he preferred active games. He got bored with the board games after a while, which was why he was laying back.

The pass was narrow and they did not want anyone on foot other than the horse riders and the actual wagons. He just looked at the clouds and wondered how Shikamaru could do that all day. He could only sit still for so long. He sighed, He wondered how some of his classmates would react when he came back. Playing with the kids, reminded him of when he occasionally played with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino. He did not have high expectations of most of his classmates, he remembered how they looked at him in terror that day, but he hoped they would still talk to him or at least hear his side of things. He sighed again. That is why he hated to sit still, he always ended thinking or remembering things that he would rather not.

He sighed again. He got his compass out and looked at his pictures. He looked at his happy father and pregnant mother. He wondered what they would have been like. He loved looking at their happy faces with their hands on her belly. They were caressing him. He smiled and could almost feel it. He then looked at his picture of Hinata and him from the festival booth again remembering that happy day and wondering how things could have been. Finally, he looked at his picture of Iruka and him smiling at the camera. He really missed him. He put them all away. He raised one of his arms putting it behind his head and put his other hand on his pocket, rubbing the scarf remnant he carried. He closed his eyes and finally dozed off.

He woke up to shouts and the jerk of the wagon stopping suddenly. He heard a loud rumbling and felt the wagon shake.

–What the hell.—

He sat up, looked around and was shocked to see several boulders had collapsed in front of the caravan. The largest one had hit the first wagon and the caravan foreman, was dead crushed under the stone. He had never seen a dead person before. He just stood there and looked around as the bodyguards and the man ran to the front to help.

Naruto shook his head and jumped from the wagon, as he was about to take a step, a knife whizzed by and nicked his cheek imbedding itself in the wagon behind him. Naruto looked around again and froze. Suddenly men, bandits, appeared from both ends of the caravan. They started fighting with everyone.

He heard screams and grunts of pain. He looked around and saw multiple bandits flanking the caravan from the front and the rear, he looked up and saw more on a ledge above them. They were armed with kunais and knifes. He remained frozen to the spot, until he heard one of the nice old men shout.

"Leave my daughter and granddaughters alone, you bastard!"

He saw the old man raise his cane, hitting a bandit over the head, who was shoving one of the moms and her kids down. Naruto knew him well, he was very nice, a great storyteller on campfire night and a great fisherman. He knew he used his cane to fish as well, he had showed him how one afternoon. He found another use for it and was defending his family. Suddenly, he was stabbed by one of the bandits on the ledge, who threw a kunai with deadly accuracy as he provided cover for the rest of the bandits.

"Aaghh" The old man stumbled and fell, grabbing his torso. His daughter screamed, as the bandit he was hitting laughed and picked up his cane and started beating him with it until it broke. He also kicked him several times. The old man only grunted.

"Damned bastard, I will get even with your daughter and her kids."

Seeing the bloodied old man broke the spell that held Naruto frozen in place. "No!" Naruto took a step forward but he heard more screams from the front of the caravan.

He heard more screaming that seemed to be coming from everywhere, as the bandits were attacking other wagons. There were fights everywhere. Chaos, they were so many. He looked around unsure of where to go first.

"Enough! Anybody moves and I am killing these bitches." The apparent leader had his 2 closest subordinates hold two little girls. Each one had a toddler with one arm over their upper chest/arms and the other one had a knife pointer at their necks.

"Grandfather!" The scream made Naruto turn to the back again and saw the bandit stab the old man a couple of times. He was no longer struggling or moving. Naruto was stunned, it was his fault for being so slow.

-Shit!- Naruto took a deep breath and tried to do what Jiraya always said. Think or they would kill them all. He could not afford to do something stupid. They would kill the little girls and others.

"Everybody, stay still. Any more resistance and we will kill whoever it is and their entire family. Got it. We just want the goods. The men and little kids go to the front of the caravan. The women to the back. NOW!"

-Shit, shit, shit!- If only this was a prank, it would be so easy. A prank. A prank. He took another deep breath, raised his arms above his head and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Aaaghhh, help, help!" Then he turned around and ran off the mountain cliff.

The bandits were stunned for a minute before they started to laugh.

"Anyone else want to commit suicide?"

"Dumb fuck! Ha, ha, ha"

"I can't believe he did that shit"

"Ha, ha, ha"

"If you are not going to commit suicide, then give us all you got."

"Hey, I want my turn in the back for a little fun."

"Get on a line"

"Ha, ha"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

-Not as dumb as you scum—Naruto thought as he stood on the side of the cliff a few feet down the ravine. He had literally run down the cliff putting chakra to his feet. He tried to control his anger, he needed a cool head. He had fought Jiraya and his toad armies, he could do this. He closed his eyes and said.

"Taje Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Fifty Naruto's appeared attached to the cliff's wall. "You guys know what to do. Don't let them hurt anyone else. Oh, and be quiet until I give the signal"

"Yes, boss." They whispered. Ten bunshins walked on the side of the mountain to the back of the caravan. Ten walked to the front. Ten walked up close to the edge. Naruto took another ten with him to the back. The last ten henged into grasshoppers walked up the mountain wall and got on the road, mingling to the other side of the road; four of them went to the bandits that were holding the two kids.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto took the ten with him to the back and kept going until they could not be seen by anyone and walked up to the road, then kept walking up the side of the mountain above the ledge with bandits providing cover and rounded back to where they were in silence. They all henged to look like rocks as they got close to the bandits on the ledge, in case anyone looked up. The closer they got, the slower they moved. They had to be silent, and then they would blitz in, at the same time.

Naruto got in the best position possible. He knew his clones had to be in place. His position was the one that would have taken the longest to reach. He could see the bandits were still separating the women from the men and the kids as others went through the wagons. The women went to the back, the men and kids to the front. He could feel the tension rising, something was going to happen if he did not act soon, the only thing holding the traders were the threats to their kids. He needed to act now that he was in position.

He cleared his head, signaled the clones with him and shouted. "Naruto Uzumaki Rendan" as they jumped on the bandits giving cover on the ledge. Naruto and his clones closed their eyes momentarily as they used several flasher seals to blind the bandits. They quickly opened their eyes after the flashers went off. They extended their legs or prepared their fists, kicking and punching bandits as they landed. Suddenly it was raining punches and high kicks on the bandits. Several of his clones also picked stones to knock the bandits out. They quickly subdued all but one of the bandits who was aiming his kunai at the traders. "Don't move or one of them dies"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The rest of the clones also knew what to do as soon as they heard the bosses shout. They also repeated their battle cry and went on to attack. "Naruto Uzumaki: Rendan!" Chaos seemed to erupt everywhere.

The first to react were the ones henged as insects, they returned to normal form. The fastest one grabbed both bandit's hands as his back up grabbed the girl away and ran to safety. The first clone headbutted the bandit dazing him, while still holding his hands. He let go of one of his hands and knocked him out with a punch to his glass jaw. Two other clones mirrored their action simultaneously with the second bandit. Saving both girls quickly and without difficulty. The other henged clones also changed back and joined the melee.

The clones stuck to the wall jumped on the road as well and started fighting bandits. They made sure not to let any bandits get close to the people. The bandits looked around surprise at the dead blond that seemed to have multiplied like a plague; an angry bandit plague. He was everywhere.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

From the front and the rear of the caravan the same thing happened. First was the battle cry "Naruto Uzumaki: Rendan" Then clones everywhere. They were engaged in multiple taijutsu battles, kicking and punching any bandit that got in their way. They even picked up rocks and sticks to use as improvised weapons.

Some of the bandits ran in disarray, some to the hostages in the rear and some tried to retreat, when more clones came from the front and back, there was no escape. The men and some of the women also started to fight. The Naruto clones even gave them their improvised weapons to help them protect themselves, but told them "Don't worry, Naruto Uzumaki is here! We will take care of everything."

Almost to emphasize their point. The two clones from the middle brought the two little girls to the rear. They were crying for their mom.

"Don't cry, we will protect you. And Naruto Uzumaki, never breaks his word." The two clones said as they handed the kids to their mother.

The fight was going their way and they were herding the bandits to the middle of the caravan, since most of the civilians were at the front or the rear. The bandits had stabbed and popped several clones but they kept their push going.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto froze when he heard the sharp shooter bandit. He could see the bandits running to the middle of the caravan. He could not let them get the advantage again, when he had taken most of the sharp shooters, neutralizing their advantage –No more, not today—

"Guys, number ten"

One clone immediately jumped of the ledge. Another one was looking at the bandit's hand. Another one pulled a shuriken and pointed it at his hand. Naruto and another clone pulled their kunais.

"You cannot win. Just surrender and everything will be good."

"I will at least kill one more."

"You will not."

"Get back asshole. You're young for a ninja. The boss said they wouldn't be any, but I guess his intel was wrong."

"Give up"

"NO"

Naruto knew he would only get one chance, if the plan was going well with his other clones.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The other clones were unaware of the standoff at the top and continued with the plan. Most of the bandits were herded in the middle, except for the boss and his henchman. As soon as they were separated from the civilians, the clones started their seal attacks.

They threw pepper spray seals. They also used a new seal that exploded throwing several senbons in a circular pattern, they threw it at the middle of the bandits since they did not want any civilian casualties. They threw several sparkler seals to blind them and finally threw several sticky seals. These ones exploded releasing a concoction of tar and glue that slowly hardened and made it hard to move. They punched and knocked out the rest. They did not dare used some of their other stink or gas seals due to the surrounding civilians.

All the bandits except the boss and henchman were contained.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The guy saw the sparkler go off and shouted in frustration, throwing his kunai. He would not this ninja win.

When Naruto saw the sparkler flash, he Immediately sprang into action. Naruto threw his kunai straight at the bandit's chest, who went down. The Naruto holding the shuriken threw it to change its direction and the clone on the side sprang himself forward in front of the kunai, blocking its path with its body and dispelling. The kunai fell harmlessly to the distant floor.

Naruto was stunned for a minute from the clone dispelling, and he felt the kunai to his gut. He ran his hands over his abdomen to confirm it was just a clone memory.

He looked at the dying bandit and said "Not today, today you lose"

He turned to the fight downstairs to see that it was over, when he noticed the boss getting some sticks out of his jacket. His henchman made a mad dash to the civilians to get away.

Naruto followed the henchman as his clones surrounded the boss. Naruto jumped towards the henchman who wanted to threaten his friends and tried to punch him. The man dodged and turned around trying to stab Naruto. Naruto turned sideways but he still got a cut on his shoulder.

The man was getting angrier and pulled another knife. Naruto dodged again but felt dizzy and sluggish. He realized, the knife must be treated with either poison or sleeping concoction. He could not falter now. The guy tried again and Naruto jumped out of the way.

He kamawari'd with a rock behind the bandit. He felt even dizzier, he had no time to lose. He grabbed him by the neck and quickly snapped it sideways, killing him quickly.

He heard more ruckus from the area where his clones had the boss surrounded. He slowly made it to them and shook his head to try and clear his head.

"You fuckers better move or we will all die. This is dynamite and I will cause another rockslide that will take us out. I will need a hostage and provisions. Do you understand?"

Naruto looked at the boss. No way he would let him take anyone else and he doubted the boss would take him, now that he had shown his abilities. They were cowards and might want to take one of the kids.

"That is not happening. You will not hurt anyone else."

"Fucker, this is all your fault. I will kill them all. Now move."

"NO, surrender and you will live."

"Die fucker"

Naruto threw his newest seal, a special containment seal, at the bandit. Several of his clones also threw themselves in front of him to absorb the brunt of the explosion. However, it never came. The Seal flew open in front of the bandit and it seemed to grow ink petals that surrounded the bandit, swallowed him whole and sucked him into the seal with a whoosh"

Naruto forward on his knees, nauseous, as the seal floated to the floor.

"Guys, I don't want to travel with that around. Take care of it, number 29 style."

The Naruto clones left formed a large chain down the slope, to some nearby trees, there the activated the seal and threw it in the air away from the mountain, to avoid a rockslide.

The bandit reappeared and at the same time, the dynamite went off, putting an end to his days of terrorizing travelers. The rest of the bandits were tied up. Everything continued to spin for Naruto. He did not want to talk to the travelers. He had failed and let the old man died. He did not want to hear their accusations.

He felt worse and worse, he threw up and started to sweat. He heard a voice that asked

"Hey, Naruto are you ok? Hey!

Naruto said, "I'm sorry" and knew no more.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto woke up, slowly and groggily. The memory of his clones showed him, most of them had gotten back up the mountain and helped the travelers move the large boulders and rocks. They had slowly dispelled as they ran out of chakra. The last one showed him the caravan had resumed, with all the prisoners in a wagon. The corpse of old Akito-jisan and the foreman were in another wagon.

He felt better but was still groggy. -It must have been a tranquilizing poison. -I'm lucky it wasn't lethal.- Jiraya was going to be pissed. He had acted in the open and used chakra. He hoped, the fact it was for a good cause would help, but he messed up so bad. What was he going to do?

He couldn't face Akito-ji-san family or the rest of them. He considered running away, but he should face his punishment and face their condemnation and hatred. He owed it to them and to the old man that died like a hero. He froze like a coward and didn't move until the old man died. He was used to hatred anyway. He dreaded what Jiraya would say.

-Why do I always have to fuck up. Knight, ha, I'm a loser, worse a coward—

He heard the curtain open and tensed up. He should get it over with quickly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, thank Kami! You're ok. We were so worried. GUYS! Hey EVERYONE! Naruto's awake."

-Do they really have to call everyone? Oh, well, I deserve it.—

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

Suddenly the two toddlers threw themselves at him and called. "Ni-chan! Ni-chan!" Naruto blinked and started "I'm s…"

"Are you ok, son?" Naruto nodded.

"Dude, you never told us you could do that!"

"Unbelievable, how did you know that?"

"Guys, he just woke up. Calm down"

Naruto looked around, everyone seemed happy. "I don't understand, aren't you mad?"

"Why would we be mad?"

"Now dear, calm down. What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I didn't tell you, I was studying to be a ninja and could use chakra."

"You're a ninja?"

"Apprentice. I never had done anything like that. Sorry."

"You should stop, that. You saved our lives. You saved my daughters, the kids and all our wives from… Anyway, you saved each and every one of us. We are grateful, we would not be mad at you."

"But Akira-jisan…"

"Died protecting his family. He is also a hero and can face Kami with honor. You have done what we could not do ourselves. What's more your still an apprentice. We have no complaints. We are forever in your debt, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ni-chan is our hero. He saved us from that ugly man that held us."

He looked at their happy and grateful faces and started to cry. They were too nice. He wiped his tears and beamed the biggest smile possible.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

After two more days, the doctor approved for Hinata to get out and she started getting lots of visitors. Hinata was shocked at how grateful they were. She was happy everyone was ok, but was not used to the notoriety or gratitude.

She was happy Miroku was getting better, he had been brave in trying to help her. Sari, his cook girlfriend, kept bringing her meals and recipes but would not let her practice in the kitchen. Hinata was getting bored since she could not practice either. The villagers would bring them vegetables or meats that Sari cooked or other goods in gratitude. Haku was also fussing over her, but she was not used to that many people fussing over her. It was different and was taking time to get used to it.

This calm was not helping her, she kept getting worried and her nightmares started to come back more frequently. She also kept worrying about the master finding her due to the notoriety and the villagers getting hurt because of her. A part of her knew that was unlikely, but her fear, like her nightmares remained.

To be honest she did not like the notoriety. She would rather stay in the back. She had done what Zabuza or Haku could have done and they would have done it easier, better. Haku had taken out most of the bandits and they should be thanking him instead. The whole thing made her feel uncomfortable; a part of her just wanted to hide in her room but Haku would not let her. Haku had noticed her mood and made Sari and others let her cook, thank goodness.

Zabuza sensei was getting restless too. He went on another mission while she got better. Once he came back, she wanted to train. It had been two weeks and the doctor had finally cleared her, although he said to avoid hand to hand sparring for another week or two. She was happy though, she wanted to do something, even chakra exercises.

Once again, Zabuza-sensei surprised her.

"You ready to train?"

"Yes, sensei. I don't like being idle."

"You are recuperating, you are not being lazy, imoto."

"I'm with the little lady. It's time to move and continue your training."

Haku and Hinata looked at him. Hinata with excitement and Haku in disbelief.

"Zabuza-san, sensei, she's still recuperating."

"I can walk."

"But"

"I can walk, the doctor said so. He only warned against contact practice/sparring."

"You should rest."

"You realize, you are not going to win against stubborn, right?" Haku pouted, "It is time to move, we have been here too long. We need to progress to the next level, not get complacent. And while miss worrywart's worries are exaggerated, we should not stay this close to Kumo for this long. It might attract unwanted attention."

Haku looked at Hinata and finally relented. "If you get tired, you will let me know or I will get even and embarrass you" Hinata flinched. "I can always carry you for practice too. Got it"

"Yes, Haku-nissan"

"Good and don't pout. Your fans are going to miss you." Hinata's pout got bigger and Haku smiled. "Where to sensei?"

"We are going south, to the land of Hot Springs" Hinata smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't gloat for too long, just wait until we start the new regimen and the next level of training. And before you start the worry. Number 1, I am not worried about Kumo but I want you more battle ready for that day. Number 2, I just came back, they are not around and have not invaded this land. Got it?"

"Hai, sensei. Thank you"

"That reminds me, imoto, we are going to a warmer climate. We can finally get rid of that jacket. And I got the perfect thing for you"

"But…"

Zabuza snickered. "You can't win them all, stubborn. Consider that another lesion. Get everything ready. We leave in two days."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto leaned back on a tree limb. They had arrived yesterday at the Village of Towering Trees. And he was happy to say, the town lived up to its name. They were the biggest trees he had ever seen. Simply amazing. If they made a hole in it, two wagons could go through it side to side. They were at least three times as large as the largest pine trees in Konoha, he felt like he was touching the clouds. He laughed imagining Shikamaru's reaction to siting in the clouds. This might be almost as tall as the Hokage monument. He loved the forests in general and this was no exception, the trees were so large he could see all the way to the coast and the ocean in the distance. It was beautiful. He wished he had time to explore, but Jiraya would arrive any minute and he was dreading having to explain himself.

Naruto still could not believe the reactions of the caravan people. He expected them to blame him for the old man's death and they did not. He was glad they did not reject him. He enjoyed their gratitude and attention but felt he did not deserve it. Therefore, he continued patrolling the rest of the way home to make sure nothing else happened. It was the least he could do after his error. He could still hear and see the old man. He shook his head.

As much as he enjoyed the attention, and he enjoyed it a lot, he noticed another change after the assault. They looked up to him and he liked it but it caused them to treat him different. He was not one of them anymore. He was different. it was better than being hated, but he still did not belong. The homey feeling, he enjoyed so much was gone. They acted like his subjects or fans not his buddies and he realized being a hero also had some drawbacks. He sighed. He saw a little toad looking at him and tensed up.

"Wow, up in the middle of nowhere, lounging around, not practicing. What is the world coming to?"

Naruto jumped in surprise and lost his balance, almost falling over. He used chakra to stick to the tree and sat back again. "Dammit ero-sannin, do you want to kill me?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You should see your face."

"Ero-baka! That was not funny. Do you see how high up we are?"

"Hadn't noticed, must have gone blind on my trip. And you're the one that likes the heights. I like hot springs, myself. I prefer to meditate while doing research."

"Ero-Ero, pervert!"

"Super pervert, actually."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He could never win when he accused him of his perversions. He was proud of them. "Hello, Ero-sannin."

"Such enthusiasm, after I just returned. I'm wounded. I looked for you in town and could not find you. I needed to use my toads. Anything you want to talk about?"

Naruto tensed. Ero-sannin made him so crazy with his antics that he forgot. He took a deep breath. "I'm sure you already heard what happened. I'm sorry."

"Ok. Yes, I heard what happened. I believe that's what I was going to say. What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"Because I broke my word. I used chakra and seals."

"Ok. Why did you? What was the reason"

"I had to save the traders and my friends. I could not let them die like that."

"So, to protect them."

"Yes." Naruto was confused. Jiraya was acting weird. He could not tell what he was thinking. He could not tell if he was mad or sad or happy. "They are good people."

"Undoubtedly. You should hear them talking about you. Quiet the glowing report. I must say, sensei will kill me if he finds out, you fought alone without backup. Which brings me to, I'm sorry Naruto. I thought it was a safe pass. I could not ignore the information, I just obtained, but had no idea a new group of bandits were moving to the area. That is all I seem to say to you but I truly am sorry, kid."

"You are not mad?"

"For saving civilians. Hell, no. I would have been disappointed if you let them all die to keep your cover. Looks like you might get a reputation before you graduate. Your parents would be proud. You did amazing"

"NO, they won't. I did not, I did horribly."

"I don't understand. That could be considered a C-rank mission. What the hell are you talking about."

"I'm a coward. I froze and just stood there until, Akito-ji-san attacked the bandits. They killed him because of me."

"Could you explain." Naruto took a deep breath and told him everything that happened, how he froze, Akiro-ji-san's death. How he tried to imagine it was a prank to get all the components to work, everything.

"So, when you woke up, you were surprised." Naruto nodded. "And froze when you saw the foreman dead under the rocks and when you saw the bandits attack, correct?" Naruto nodded again. "And when they attacked the old man, what did you do?"

"What do you mean"

"What did you think and do, when you realized the old man was getting beaten"

"I wanted to help him. I tried to run to him."

"TO him, not away from him" Naruto nodded vigorously. "Did you think to run away?"

"No."

"Once you jumped off the cliff, did you think of running away or did you think of leaving them there?"

"NO! I had to do something. I had to try and protect them, I was just…"

"Inexperienced, facing combat for the first time. Like I said, amazing. Listen here brat, everyone freezes the first time you face an enemy, it's natural. That is part of the training, so you can react quickly and overcome such a normal reaction."

"But…"

"A coward runs away from danger. A brave man faces his fear and faces the enemy. A ninja, a true soldier decides to protect the civilians and others before himself. Doesn't sound like you're a coward to me. Inexperienced yes, a coward, most definitely not. You have not graduated, have not been in a team or done simple D-ranks missions. YOU concentrated on saving the civilians. That makes you a ninja, a guardian. My first mission was a disaster. Naruto, only you could do what you did. That number of clones is impressive. Once you acted there were no casualties. Naruto, I know your parents are proud, because I am so proud of you. No one could have done it, kid. No one but you.

Naruto forgot, he was on a tree and jumped to Jiraya and hugged him with all his might. Jiraya used chakra to stick to the tree. He felt his shirt get wetter and wetter.

"I wish I could have saved him, why? I want to save everyone"

"Let it out kid. You really did good. No mission is perfect and no one can save everyone. You did great but you are not a god. No one is. Even your father could not save everyone, including your mother when he faced the Kyuubi." Jiraya's eyes were also shinning from unshed tears. His godson would be an amazing ninja. –Hell, you already are an amazing ninja and an even more incredible person. Minato, Kushina, I'm sorry you are not here to see your great kid grow-

"I killed several of the bandits, too. You know."

"That first kill is a bitch. Naruto that is something you will have to come to terms with yourself. Every ninja processes it differently. But it is part of our job as a ninja. And from what everyone says, they were scum and people will be safer with them gone. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. He was finally done and let go of the pervert. He did not realize; how anxious he had been. He wiped his tears and snot with his sleeve in embarrassment. "Thanks, ero-sannin." He scratched his finger with his index finger. "Ne, you really think mom and dad are proud."

"without a doubt."

"Sorry about your shirt." Naruto smiled.

"Forgiven for today only but you owe me laundry money. Ready to go?"

"Ready!"

"Did you see the ocean?"

"It's amazing, isn't it? I hope we go by it soon."

"Oh yeah, didn't I say you would get a surprise if you behaved?"

"Really, I can still get it?"

"Oh, I think you earned this one. You see the ocean, keep looking in the distance, kid. You see that tiny speck out there?"

Naruto nodded confused.

"That is our next destination. That is the island of Uzu, the home of Uzukagure, the land of your ancestors."

Naruto glomped the pervert again. –Uzukagure!- The land of his mother. He could jump for joy. –Uzukagure, here I come!-

 **And cut!** Well what do you think? Let me know what you think of the fights. _Pretty please review!_ Special thanks to all my new reviewers! I really appreciate it and keeps me on task. Thanks to my long-time reviewers, too! I miss you when I don't hear from you. So, keep the reviews coming, even short ones.

 **Note:** The towering trees are based off Giant Sequoia trees. If you have never been to National Sequoia Park in northern California, you should go there once to see them. It is amazing. The tunnel mention is based of the tunnel tree of Sequoia where you could drive a car through a tree, until it fell down.

 **PS** : Just in case, let me say. Naruto is still a boss, I would not nerf him but neither will he be an OP monster. He is still training with Jiraya, he is not done by any stretch of the imagination. He froze for a few minutes, because he had never seen combat or anyone threatened before (he doesn't remember well, how he injured the bullies), but he recovered and took on a squadron of bandits by his lonesome. He will get tougher opponents, now he went against numbers more than skill in a way that only Naruto can. As a matter of fact, Jiraya did not want him fighting yet since he hasn't graduated, but that may change now. Hinata has seen combat so she did not freeze. She is still sweet Hinata but with her background and almost rape, makes her completely intolerant of rapists. She will not go crazy on all opponents, which is why she wished she was still angry before she went into the other room to face the others, but she will take down rapist with extreme prejudice.

 **PPS** : There was a comment about Naruto not having friends. He has friends/acquaintances what he lacks is a best friend or a confidant (which he also lacked in cannon and I don't mean his teammates, he was never vulnerable with them). He is happy go lucky and makes friends easily but there is a difference between hanging out with somebody and having fun (or in the future teammates, you rely on) vs. somebody you can confide in and share your troubles with. He also has Iruka and Jiraya but neither are his age. He will get one eventually, if you know what I mean. ;)

 _Please review. Thanks again_ :

 **Gmoore14** : Thanks for the review! Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. I love hearing from my silent followers. I appreciate all my follows, but it's good to know what you think.

 **Neostardustdragon101** : Thanks for the review! Jiraya keeps trying. What do you think of his speech in this chapter? We will see.

 **KnightOfGlory26** : Thanks for the review. I answered you're question in PM. I hope you are still there.

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review. I answered your question in the PPS. Look up. I'm going to presume you are serious in your question. The best answer is because this is AU and my story. Hinata is the character that I like. It won't follow cannon. Plus, I disagree with your statements. They may not have been bff's but they were friends. Check manga.

 **Luisdox** : ¡Gracias por el review! Si, él no puede evitar la perversión por completo. Haku es un buen hermano. Son familias raras, pero familias. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo y las peleas? ¡Hasta luego!

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for your review! Thanks! I think Jiraya is a kid at times and is the only one that could prank Naruto. Iruka always caught him but is too serious to get even. Both are very important to Naruto. Well how did you like the results of prank training? Yes, Haku is trying to be a good brother.

 **Min-chan17** : Thanks for the review! Thanks for the kind words. I am glad you are enjoying it,

 **Jose10471** : Thanks for the review. Unfortunately, the little slave girl died in the prologue and the Master is very evil, but he will eventually get I hope you have continued the story, it will have ups and down.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the review! Yes, Naruto is learning different perspectives and how the villages are different via this trip. He will have some.

They are getting better every day and he helped Naruto a lot in this chapter. You guessed it, something did happen to Naruto too. What did you think? How were the fights. Haku is a very good brother and has a great fashion sense.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for the review! Hey, that cliffhanger was just for you! LOL! That's what I'm trying to do. I'm glad you liked the Naruto-Jiraya, he is like a grown-up kid. What about this chapter's Jiraya, here he was father figure/mentor Jiraya. What did you think? Thanks for your beta-help on this chapter.

 **Naruhinakiralacus** : Thanks for the review! Thanks for the kind words. Let me know what you think.

 **Night-Wolf Pack** : Thanks for the review! Hope you liked it. Let me know.

 **NEXT** : Surprises, Discoveries and more Training.

 _Next_ to Uzu & The Land of Hot Springs


	15. Chapter 14-Discoveries, Surprises & More

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story!

Thanks to: nightwind83, saiyanvegeta1648, Theblueswordsman, laryssa1234, LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress, Nanashi77, Dragon Man 180, NarHina, QuentinTNT, anime pryncess, luisdox, Melyin

Please Review, I was sad last chapter until you all started reviewing again. Thanks! Your reviews feed my muse.

 **Chapter 14: Surprises, Discoveries and more Training**

Naruto could not remember being this excited, for the longest time. This island was a tangible connection to his past. A physical representation that there once existed an Uzumaki clan. His mother was a real person that came from this clan. He wanted to know everything about them, especially once Jiraya told them they were fuinjutsu specialists. Was that why fuinjutsu always felt right for him? Even if it was a coincidence, he had a real link to them. He wanted to know more.

The island was small in comparison to Fire Country or even the Mizu Islands he saw on Jiraya's map. But it made up for it in beauty and ero-sannin said in personality. Ero-sannin said it had tons of personality like its people. The Island was a patch of green atop gray surrounded by red and blue. The island itself was green with a jungle climate and large trees. It had large rocky cliffs facing the ocean. It looked to be a top a rocky mountain that stretched into the ocean, the gray. Surrounded by the blue ocean and the red coral reefs. It seemed magical in the distance.

Jiraya noticed the kid could barely contain himself. He wasn't jumping of and down because it would topple their boat. He sighed. "Calm down, Naruto. Don't fall off, ok?"

"I won't ero-sannin"

Naruto was in a daze, since he got to the beach on Fire Country. He had never seen the ocean and he was amazed by the sights. The ocean was huge. Bigger than anything he had ever imagined. Deep blue and unpredictable. It had unimagined depth, currents and life, he was transfixed. He still could see all the way to the bottom, where he saw the most colorful fish, especially on the coral reefs. The waves, the ripples created mesmerizing patterns. They really formed whirlpools the closer they got to the island. The currents got very fast and choppy. It made for a very bumpy ride. Jiraya kept telling him to hold tight and keep down but he could not look away, it was dangerously beautiful. Luckily, he did not get sea sick as Jiraya had predicted.

The currents made their approach risky. Jiraya said the whirlpools and rocky cliffs were the natural defenses of the island. It was hard to imagine ships approaching the island and navigating through the strong whirlpool currents, the coral reef and rocky bottom. The currents would also make it impossible to swim and if somebody miraculously did, they would get thrown against the coral and or the jagged rocks, not a pleasant end.

He wondered how they made it there in the first place, it was difficult to imagine. They must have used chakra. To help their boats or water walking. He had no idea how they make it in, until Jiraya looked at him and winked. He made several signs and concentrated then the currents in front of them seemed to straighten some pushing the boat to a large rocky cliff. –We are going to crash!- Naruto's eyes opened and he looked at ero-sannin, who only smiled. He was sure he could walk on this water but did not want to lose the boat.

Suddenly after a couple more hand signs, the wall seemed to disappear and the entrance to a cave large enough for their boat was visible. He felt something, a tingling all over his body as they went through the entrance. Naruto just held his breath in awe as they went in his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. Jiraya just laughed at him.

"Close your mouth kid or are you planning on catching flies? Do you plan to become a toad? I recommend toads as summons but don't become one or eat like them."

Naruto did not pick up the barb, the kid was mesmerized. Not that the cave wasn't magnificent but having been here a few times he knew what to expect. Naruto kept looking all around. The cave was huge, the walls smoothed out in an unnatural way. They looked like polished black/gray marble with some clear reflective crystals encrusted on the walls that reflected the light from the torches.

-Torches? Who turned them on?— Naruto pointed to the torches and looked at Jiraya who continued to laugh.

"Are you back with me?" Naruto frowned and send him a mutinous look. "Yep, you're back. I suspect you want to know who lit the torches or if they are always on. Correct?" Naruto nodded. Jiraya laughed again, Uzu seemed to have stolen his ability to speak.

"The answer is what we are here to learn. Seals. Most everything is run by seals. They used the land's natural defenses and improved it with seals. This is the back of the island. The main port is on the other side facing the open ocean. The back and sides of the island are almost impenetrable and face their ally the land of fire. Any boats approaching from this direction would be detected immediately and the corals would limit their size if they wanted to invade."

"There are seals in the water that when activated correctly, will redirect the flow of the water to let small or medium sized boats into caves like this one. They could also be used to launch surprise attacks. Kushina gave Minato and me, the correct seal password to enter these back doors. All the ports face the open ocean and form a funnel in the front of the island. There is only one way in for an invading army or pirates to come. And you can imagine, all the fortifications, alarm seals and guards in that area. Of course, there are other defenses but we will talk about that later."

"What you just felt was a barrier seal, tied to a genjutsu style seal that covers the entrance to these small caves. Barrier seals are an important part of the defense of any village. Konoha has several all donated by the Uzumaki clan. Barrier seals have two components, aside from not letting anybody in. The first is an attack of some sort and the second and even more important is the defense function which would alert the caster that someone just broke through. If Uzushiogakure was still functional, they would know we crossed that barrier and are here. We did not get the attack part because I knew the code, but the passive alert system is always functional. It was that tingling or weird sensation you felt as we crossed."

"The caves are polished to avoid boat or people destruction. If you look closely at the torches, they are not on fire. They used a combination of minerals in a seal that ignite causing light to be produced. The clear crystals just help to reflect the light and make it even easier to see inside. By the way we docked while you were zoned out. Care to step outside?"

Naruto nodded again and stepped on the stone floor. Everything he saw was great. There just were no words. Jiraya motioned to follow him. He followed him up rock carved stairwell. He noticed it wasn't too wide and had no other exits, probably to limit enemy intrusions. He noticed seals on each side of the wall of the stairwell and did not like the array. He found his voice.

"Ero-sannin, the seals here..,"

"Yep, you got it. They can shoot arrows or senbons or some such projectile if they weren't deactivated properly. And I did."

"Shit! They were obsessed."

"With good reason, as it turned out, I'm afraid. Besides just because you don't know all the defensive arrays Konoha has, doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Konoha has them?"

"Tons of them. Come on we're almost there."

Naruto sped up and caught Jiraya who was in a foyer like area with four entrances. One had the stairwell that kept going up, the other three seemed to face turn into tunnels. Naruto opened his mouth and Jiraya answered before he could form the question.

"The stairs lead to the watchtower on the top of the cliff. One of the tunnels ends in a blind storage and relaxing room area. One tunnel will lead you to the other watch towers like this one, since they are all connected and this one leads us to town."

"And there would have been guards stationed here?"

"Yep, you get it. In case you wondered. There are bathrooms at the storage room and down at the docking station. There is a large tunnel system connecting all the watchtowers. It is like a maze, if you do not know the design. And if you managed to bypass everyone you met and found the tunnel to the city, it has another barrier seal at the exit. Like you said, obsessed. So, don't get ahead of me."

"I won't"

Naruto and Jiraya walked in the tunnel for a while until he could see sunlight at the end. Jiraya smirked made the signs and told Naruto to go outside. Naruto did and was surprised by the beautiful sight. They were in a lush forest, he kept looking all around, then in the distance, he saw the remnants of the city. Large toppled buildings, it had a river in the center with multiple bridges. Naruto ran the rest of the way as he heard Jiraya yell.

"Don't go into the city until I get there, dammit!"

"I WON'T" Naruto yelled. "Last one there sets up camp! Wohoo!"

"That little stinker, ungrateful brat. Well if he wants to fight the great sannin Jiraya, so be it." He got an evil gleam on his eye as he summoned his transport toad. "Everything ready on your end."

"Just waiting on your signal"

"He agreed?"

"Yes, but I did not go into the details of the transport."

"Good idea. We don't want to scare him away. Just come back once your pickup is finished."

"Yes, boss"

Jiraya smiled as he shushin'ed to the edge of the city.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto kept running, just to burn the excess energy off. He wanted to jump, run, dance and climb. He could see the city getting closer. It was definitely abandoned and in ruins. But it still had a mystique about it. Perhaps it was the thought that there were active seals around, it just made him smile. As he neared a clearing, next to the city. His pouted and frowned. -That, that cheater—

"Cheater!" Naruto pointed angrily at ero-sannin.

"Excuse me, I followed you're bet. It's not my fault you did not specify the route. Nor did you say no to chakra or seal use."

"YOU, you, you CHEATER!"

"If you wanted a running challenge you should have said so. How many times do I have to tell you to think you're challenges through? Just like battles, the winner sets up the condition to his favor. Like the stairs and the tunnels, we just came through. Besides, you will get clones to help you, correct?"

Naruto just turned around mumbling insults at the pervert. How could he forget, how sneaky the old pervert was? And yes, he would use clones, but that was not the point. Hell, what was the point. Luckily, he did not say anything that forbade clone use either. As soon as he turned around he forgot his anger and started watching the area again. It was overwhelming.

Naruto was still stunned, even if everything looked old, abandoned partially crumbled, this was where his people came from. He could not help as a tear ran down his cheek. He belonged, he had an origin he did not appear out of thin air. He had no words. He continued walking in a daze, noting everything in the perimeter and what he could see of the city.

"Naruto, I brought you here because I know you want a connection to your ancestors. The city is in ruins but I figured you would like to see it anyway. Now I need you to be careful and follow my instructions. The city was booby trapped during the war, those seals are active and if you trip them, they can go off."

"Do you mean they could explode?"

"Among other things, and we do not want to find out the hard way. The Uzumaki's were seal masters, Naruto. They did not want people trampling their city and if they did, they wanted to make sure those invaders regretted it. I know my way around the city. I have mapped it extensively through the years, a side project of mine. I was also here with Kushina and Minato…

"You were here with mom and dad!"

"Yes, Naruto. Your mother wanted to visit her homeland and she brought her beloved husband and me since we were the only other fuinjutsu specialist at the time. She taught us many things. That is when she showed us the secret entrance, the seals on the towers, the barrier seals and the seals around the city. Although she and Minato had a great time on their own and used it as a second honeymoon. If you know what I mean." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "He, he!" Suddenly he stopped talking and got a perverted grin on his face. Naruto saw it and started screaming.

"Oi! Pervert! Stop perving on my parents! Ugh! I do not want to think of them perving on each other either! Stop it! Perverted Ero-sannin!"

Jiraya started laughing at Naruto. He saw him getting ready to do something that would make him mad, so he cut him off. "I keep telling you, I'm a super pervert but nobody wants to think of their parents perving on each other so for today you win."

Naruto wondered if he was making fun of him, but he seemed serious and calmed down. He just huffed where he stood. Perversion was bad, he was sure his parents did not perv on each other, the image had just popped in his brain from the way ero-sannin talked. He wanted to scrub his brain. Parents did not perv. He would fight perversion until the bitter end.

Jiraya looked at Naruto's frightened, disturbed expression and fought the urge to keep laughing. "Uhm, back to the present. That is why I brought you here. What better place to learn the next levels of fuinjutsu than Uzu no Kuni, next to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Interested?"

"Dattebayo!"

Jiraya, groaned at the unexpected return of his verbal tic but Naruto was smiling and he liked that expression on the kid. Naruto was rolling up and down on his feet, ready to jump any minute. The kid was so filled with nervous energy, he could not contain himself. Suddenly, Naruto saw a medium sized toad popped in on them. Jiraya looked at him and smiled.

"About time. Sure, took him long enough. Ok, Naruto. Ready for your surprise?"

"Surprise? I thought being here was the surprise?"

"Partly but my friend here brought the real surprise. It is summer, and summer should be about fun, even as we work your butt off. But if you're not interested or don't want it, I can send it back."

Naruto couldn't help himself and got even more jittery than before. He never got surprise gifts. "IwantitIwantitIwantitIwantitIwantitIwantit"

"Ehhh"

"Iwantit-Iwantit-Iwantit!"

"Excuse me."

"I WANT IT!"

"Oh, I got it now. Now stand back"

Naruto reluctantly stepped back as the toad burped and regurgitated a large blob of spit. Naruto's eyes grew like saucers as he saw the spitball grew larger and larger and slowly take human form as it started coughing and sputtering. Naruto got closer, put his face forward and squinted his eyes as the spit slobbered down the figure to reveal a very familiar chunnin with a large scar across his face and his hair in an upwards pointing ponytail. Naruto's eyes teared up and he looked at ero-sannin, who nodded back to him.

"That was the most disgusting thing. I have ever experienced" He turned to Jiraya and said. "You never said anything about spit." Jiraya smiled innocently, almost with a Naruto grin. Iruka rolled his eyes at the man.

"IRUKA-NI!" Naruto jumped and hugged him with all his might as if he were to disappear, causing them both to fall back on the spit. Iruka immediately relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm glad to see you to, Naruto-ototo" Naruto just nodded his head on his chest. He would make sure Iruka-nisan did not disappear. Iruka smiled and held him. After a while he calmed down and looked up at Iruka.

"How?"

"It's summer and there is no school. On our last letter. Your guardian & sensei, Jiraya, offered to take me with you guys, if I wanted for summer break. And of course, I did. I missed you Naruto."

"I missed you too. Wait until I tell you, all the adventures I have had. I even fought bandits! The towering trees are huge. Do you know where you are? Uzu no kuni! Isn't it amazing. Ero-sannin is a super pervert but he is a great teacher, but watch out he is a prankster too. Did I tell you what happened…"

"Naruto, breathe! Do you mind if we get up and out of the toad spit?"

Naruto, scratched the back of his neck embarrassed and nodded. He got up and helped Iruka up. When he turned, he was met by Jiraya's mirthful eyes. Naruto was embarrassed but had to say something. He had seen how the villagers thanked him. He walked up to Jiraya and bowed.

"Thank you, Jiraya-sensei."

Jiraya was surprised, he blinked when he felt the moisture in his eyes and turned quickly, his student should not see him like that. "It's ok, kid. Ha, ha, it's nothing for the great toad sage, the one and only Jiraya! Ha, ha! Come get up, get up, that's embarrassing. And I'm still a super pervert." He waived with one arm up in the air, as his faced was still turned.

"Yes, you are. But you are a great sensei too. Really thanks, Ero-sannin."

"Oi, oi! I like, Jiraya-sensei, the great."

"I bet you would. I'm afraid you will always be ero-sannin to me" Naruto snuck up next to him and hugged him too. "Thanks."

Jiraya stood there for a minute. –Damn it kid, gallant ladies' man do not cry.— He turned around and hugged him too. "No, thank you for giving this old man a second chance."

After a while, they all settled down, slightly embarrassed, but very happy. Jiraya spoke first.

"You better be ready, you will start serious training tomorrow."

"Yes, ero-sannin. What will be doing first." Suddenly Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. They all laughed. Iruka, got out a scroll.

"Well, Naruto. I got you a present too. That's why it took so long. I had to get it and seal it fresh. And before you ask. I asked Jiraya for some special sealing scrolls. Here you go. Make sure you lay it down flat before channeling chakra to it."

Naruto did as he was told and put chakra into the scroll. Then like a vision from heaven it appeared on top of the scroll. Plate after plate of the food of the goods. "ICHIRAKU"S RAMEN!"

"Teuchi & Ayame say hI! They miss their favorite customer and hope you come back strong, soon!"

Naruto used the provided chopsticks and was halfway through the first plate by the time Iruka finished He nodded his head with stars in his eyes. "Ichwafu wamen is the wes. I wiss whem foo"

"Naruto don't talk with your mouth full!"

Naruto nodded at them and continued to slurp and inhale his food. Jiraya and Iruka could not help laughing at his antics. When he finished, he told Iruka he missed Teuchi and his daughter too. And that Ichiraku's Ramen was still the best.

"It will be the official food of the hokage! Yes, sir. Believe it." Jiraya and Iruka blinked, then slowly smiled. It was the first time he had talked about being hokage again.

They had a great time that night and spoke until late. Naruto retold all his adventures to Iruka, who marveled at Naruto's progress. They hunted and made dinner mostly for the adults, although Naruto had more food. The adults wondered where he put all that food. They set up camp next to the river and the ruins. Naruto did multiple clones to set up camp and did not let any adult do anything. He was too grateful, too happy, plus he had lost the bet. He was just too excited and felt the need to keep moving. He helped in any way possible and that kept the nervous energy at bay. But he could not wind down, at least until Jiraya reminded him.

"Tomorrow is back to work and training. We need to go to bed, Naruto. It will be a long and difficult day."

"I will supervise too, ototo."

"Okay. Let's go to bed." Naruto found it hard to relax amidst all the excitement of the day, but finally his eyes grew heavy and he fell into a peaceful and contented slumber.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

They traveled south to the Land of Hot Springs. The change in climate was stunning. It got warm relatively fast and got worse the further south they went plus it was almost summer. There were more caves and volcanic formations the further south they went. The furthest south areas of Frost were beautiful, full of ice formations from the melting snow. Hinata thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Haku enjoyed manipulating the ice as part of his training to impress his sister. He did large snowflakes or flowers or geometric patterns with the ice. It was so beautiful, you could forget how deadly and sharp it could be, if Haku willed it so.

There were lots of cave formations where they could hide as well as the ubiquitous hot springs the land was named for. The vegetation was pretty but sturdy, with many shrubs and small trees. It was unlike anything Hinata had ever seen. Different than any other lands she knew. Konoha was green with trees and forests. The land of Frost had mountains but also large pine trees. It was was colder but not that different from Konoha. She had not seen much of the outside of Kumo but what she saw was forest and template weather as well. This was completely different.

Here, the most impressive features where the rocks themselves. Hinata was amazed at the rock formations, it looked like an alien landscape, something not of the planet. The mineral rich water shaped the rocks and caused large stalagmites and stalactites inside the caves, where the minerals deposits remained once the water evaporated. The hot springs were very nice and relaxing. Interestingly the water color changed depending on the minerals in that specific spring, it was beautiful.

They stayed close to one of the most amazing places she had ever seen. Zabuza said it was perfect for the next step in training. One side of the mountain was covered in large white limestone deposits from the high calcium contents of the water in the area. The pristine white limestone shaped by the water as it had slowly dripped down, forming large terraces where milky white or blue water accumulated in layers, a multi-tiered water pools of white. The water slowly overflowed the pools forming stalagmites over the edge of the pools before landing on the next levels and forming more, layers upon layers down the mountain side. It looked like a petrified snow landscape. The water sometimes appeared bluer depending on the sunlight. It was one of the most beautiful places she had seen and it was a great place to both train and to relax.

Hinata quickly found out she was unused to the heat of the lands further south and much to her chagrin had to accepts Haku's new uniforms since her favorite thick jacket was too hot. It was the beginning of summer which made it worse. She tried to use her jacket but it was a sweat machine, a sauna. She got lightheaded twice during practice and Zabuza got very irritated. It was the one time, she saw him angry. But she got a new uniform out of the whole mess and Haku was great with her. She smiled as she remembered.

 _~Flashback~_

"Do you want to advance or not. Stubbornness will not get you over heat exhaustion, heat stroke or dehydration. Stop this foolishness. Wear a damn potato sack from head to toe if you want but no jacket. Get it? And don't sorry me."

"Hai sensei. I do want to advance and you know…I…I apologize."

"What did I just say?"

"I didn't use the word sorry"

"Don't fucking play with me! I have killed people for less." Zabuza rolled his eyes as he turned around and kept cursing under his breath as he left the area. Hinata was mortified she had slowed them down but she needed to let him know, how she regretted it. Haku snickered a little bit and raised one eyebrow in victory.

"It's not funny, nissan. He is mad at me. I did not want to slow you down."

"Then get rid of it. You do push your luck, imoto. He likes your perseverance but this affects your health and your team."

"I'm sorry" Hinata sniffled.

"And as much as I admire your bravery, you should really cut that out too, for all our sakes."

"I'm not brave."

"I beg to differ. You just talked back to Zabuza-san, one of the legendary seven ninja swordsman of Kiri by changing to fancier words after he specifically told you not too. What next. Learn even fancier ways to say sorry. How about learn how to say it in different languages. I am not afraid of sensei, but you do push it with the sorry."

"That's not what I wanted to do, I just."

"You just say sorry every other five words."

"No, that's not it."

"Yes, it is. Or do you just want to do things, your own way? Then say oops. I'm sorry."

"NO! You don't understand. I just, I..I should, no I must apologize for my errors, my weakness. I always do things wrong. And I just…" –get so frustrated at myself.-

Haku reached out and grabbed her hand. "In the words of sensei, you are stubborn as a mule, but your heart is in the right place. The only one who thinks you always do something wrong is" Haku's other hand pointed, then tapped the top of her head, "the idiotic voice of old you, in your head. You do a lot, you do great. You have progressed so much and yet, you can't see it. Your stubbornness occasionally gets you in trouble. But it is because you want to do too much, not too little. You missy are human too" Hinata's eyes teared up and tears started to come down her eyes. "But Zabuza-sensei and I are quite stubborn too, so don't worry."

Hinata tried to smile as Haku held her hand. "Imoto, you had to do that, in that place to survive and your family were assholes. But you are not there anymore. We are not them. Can't you trust me a bit."

Hinata started to sob. "I trust you. You don't understand, it's, I…I" She almost said sorry again and sobbed, while Haku put his arm over her shoulder, she took a deep breath and started again. "I will try not to apologize so much."

"Good, how about we make a deal."

"A deal?"

"A bet, if you will."

"A bet?"

"Now, you want to be a parrot. Every time you say, you're sorry. I get to style your hair or clothes for a week in any style of my choosing."

"I don't know about that"

"Think about it, while I get your new clothes." Hinata stiffened and backed away a step.

"Do you distrust me that much?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you really think, I would put you in some whore clothing or ugly clothing."

"No, I just don't want something flashy"

"Translation, you do not want something that looks good on you or has the proper fit."

"No, I…I…I don't like to stand out."

"Translation, you think hiding behind a sack, will hide you. Well guess what. Ill-fitting clothes bring more attention to you, not less. They still see you but make you look bad and you stick out for all the wrong reasons." Haku sighed. "We are mercs, our reputations and our looks are important. If you are hiding in the back, in large clothing you look meek." Hinata hunched down more. "I know that stubborn streak of yours, you are not meek. So, don't look like it, unless it's part of a plan or scheme, then it's good. Again, you don't have to look slutty or show off too much to look cool. I know what you've been through, why would I do that to you?"

Hinata's tears were slowly drying off. It had been a security blanket for so long, that it was hard to part ways with it, but Haku was probably right. He knew styles way better than her. Haku always wanted the best for her, she should return the favor and trust him more. He cared so much for her, she should at least look at them, before rejecting them.

"I love my imoto and want her to be happy. I would not dress you in something you won't like; especially because it is too reveling. I told you, I don't want men looking at you that way. I will personally fix any that do. But I want you to look your best. I want you to smile and be comfortable in your skin, no matter what you wear. I wear girl or boys clothing and I'm happy and me either way. That's what I want you to feel. I want you to look cool, like we see you. Ok?"

Hinata nodded, slightly embarrassed but grateful. Haku's mischievous look returned and he smiled. "Just think what mr. knight would say, when he saw you." Hinata blushed, as he teased and held his hand clasped in front of his face. "Is that my childhood friend? You are too cool Hinata or something like that" Hinata's face went several notches redder and she said. "Stop it, Haku-ni-san. Don't tease."

"But, I can' help it. You make it too easy."

She pouted and he smiled. "Thanks, Haku-ni-san, I will try it."

"That's a start. All I want is for you to look good, like us." Haku winked at her. "Well that and to look kick-ass in the process."

"NI-saaan." She pouted.

"Go change". Zabuza returned at that moment and just looked at them.

"I am changing."

"Even better sensei, Hinata has agreed to be styled by me anytime, she says, she's sorry."

"Ni-san, I did not agree to that."

"You're chickening out on me?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "I did not think you would back down, so easily."

"I did not." Hinata pouted looking between them. She was being played. "Fine! I accept your challenge!" Hinata picked up the cloth and walked out of the room.

"I hope you have not overplayed your hand Haku. Stubborn is going to fight you all the way."

"I hope so. I got several styles in mind."

~End of Flashback~

They had ganged up on her but she did get a great new outfit. And Haku of course did great. She could swear he was walking on a cloud for the rest of that week.

Hinata looked down at her clothes and smile. She felt cool in them. She had dark mesh armor underneath her clothes and the mesh went from her neck all the way down to her feet, this was a breathable, absorbable layer. She wore a long kimono style high neck shirt, that went past her hips to her upper thighs it was purple with vertical stripes and a dark purple obi with navy short. She had it in two styles with or without sleeves, depending on the weather. She wore fingerless elbow length armor gloves and finished it off with knee high, low heeled open toe boots. She also had a thigh weapon holders on each thigh. One for her senbons and creams; the other one for a small dagger, for backup.

She also had a long-sleeved version in green for when she wanted to pass for a Kiri missing nin and it complemented with Haku's missing-nin outfit. They usually both wore white missing-nin masks when they worked like that, otherwise it was her domino mask.

She really like her outfit. It was very comfortable, with a great fit and great for fighting. And she only had small parts of her arms and thighs, her toes and fingers uncovered. She felt bad, she should have trusted Haku more.

Although he got even again, when she forgot and apologized to him. She shivered remembering that experience, although she got them both back.

 _~Flashback~_

Hinata was mortified. A whole week of this hell. She had to make sure, Haku regretted it and maybe changed her hair back to normal, sooner. She had apologized unconsciously but did he give her a break? Oh, no. His smile was a full on evil grin. She touched the ends of her hair and felt like crying.

-Pink, who the hell has pink hair?- It was awful and everyone looked at it, she could not hate it more. To make it worse, he put some gunk in her hair to make it stiff and spiky, then slicked the sides of her hair and made five spiky cones going down the middle of her scalp, in something of, a something called 'mohuka(1),' 'mowack,' 'mohick,' She did not care to find out about it. It was awful.

-I couldn't even put a hood on, if I had one.-

She was so mad, she did not care. She wanted it gone. She would not cook for them, screw them. Then she thought about it and smiled. She would feed them, her grin became slightly maniacal.

When Haku returned that day, he got very nervous when he saw her smile. They all sat down to eat. Haku took one bite and his eyes watered, he started to cough and pant.

"Water, water." -Fire, there must be fire in my tongue and throat.-

"I used the last bit we had on the food. I will go get more." Haku gave her a withering look, stood and ran to the stream.

Zabuza raised one eyebrow and smirked. "I didn't think you had it in ya. Well played. I trust my food is not too spicy?"

"No, sensei." She had not lied. It had no spices at all. It was bland and mushy. Zabuza just looked at her but kept eating. "I have had worse."

She gulped, she had not dared to put all the hot sauce in sensei's dish like on Haku's, but he had tricked her that day, too. And enjoyed her predicament. So, she would get them both. Hinata smiled at the small victory.

Haku returned in a huff and did not speak to her for two days. She just made their foods too salty or not salty enugh. Haku finally gave in, on the third day and by the fourth, she had her hair back.

Th best part was that she could not apologize, since she would lose again. -Nope, not going to apologize.—

 _~End of Flashback~_

She had been mad at them but they were still her family, the people she cared for. She wished her blood relatives had acted like a family too. They got mad at each other, but always covered each other's back and cared for each other no matter what.

-Thank you, kami-sama. For them finding me and becoming one of them. Pllease, keep Naruto-kun safe too.—

She smiled as she finished her flexibility routine. She had been practicing nonstop since they arrived and kept making more progress. She wanted to help in the next mission. It was a robbery for some merchant competitors. She was sure the byakugan would be helpful. She couldn't wait.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

For the first time ever, Naruto was up at the crack of dawn. He woke up Jiraya and Iruka. Jiraya was still grumbling about 'damn noisy brats' during breakfast. Iruka cleared his throat at Jiraya's use of colorful language, then yawned and Naruto just smiled more, as Jiraya continued the rest of his profanities as a mumble under his breath. They had a quick breakfast and went to the edge of the ruins again.

The city was impressive, even in ruins. The city had been built in the valley at the center of the island. Iruka noted the surrounding jungle, hills, then rocky cliffs gave it a fortress look, even if they had not tried to fortify it and he knew they did. Jiraya explained it to him. They did not have to create a wall around their village like Konoha, they had a natural one.

It had been built around the largest river of the area, with construction on both sides of the river, that expanded outwards from it. Water was a vital resource of any village and here it had center stage. Several large and ornate bridges connected both sides of the city. The city had been composed of multiple buildings closest to the river and the smaller buildings, presumably the living quarters or houses, to the edges of the village. The jungle surrounded the village all the way to the cliffs.

You could see several paths in the jungle. The largest ones connected the hills to the center of the city, like a large spider web with the center on the main river bridge. You could see they communicated the watch towers to the center of the city. There were large poles on one side of the paths at approximately 150 feet from each other and between 10-30 feet high. They could send signals though seals along the paths about any danger. Jiraya said it was part of their alarm system. The light would be red or purple depending on the threat. Whether it was manmade, like an invasion or natural, like hurricanes, typhoons or jungle fires. Sometimes it would just light the paths at night in either yellow or bluish-white light.

Naruto thought his people were amazing and wondered how they were defeated. Jiraya deferred to Iruka for the history lessons, Iruka cried tears of joy from his student wanting to learn history. Even if it was from a vested interest, Iruka did not care. He told about the second and third great ninja wars and how they related to the Uzumaki, he did want to keep his attention.

The next day flew by and Naruto as usual used his clones to his advantage. He had two pay attention to Iruka, one was a backup in case it got boring or the clone got distracted. He and five other clones stayed with Jiraya to learn seals. He had several of Kushina's scroll and wanted to start him on more complex seals, like barrier seals, reflective seals and blood seals among others. Jiraya joked that he wanted to see where Naruto would take all those seals and how much trouble he would get into.

The rest were scattered through the city, they were running throughout the ruins without concern. Checking the bridges and approved areas for danger from seals or collapse. Most were busy repairing the bridges that united both sides of the city. A few were exploring according to Jiraya's instructions. Jiraya stressed that most of the buildings had protection seals or alarm seals and it would be better not to trip them up, especially if this caused a collapse on the already unsteady ruins.

Naruto was literally everywhere, with a big goofy grin on his face. His enthusiasm was contagious. Iruka felt old next to his high energy levels. But was amazed at his stamina and capacity for learning when focused or interested. At the end of the day, Naruto went to fish with his clones while his teachers relaxed. Naruto joked that the old fogies needed a break as he left. Jiraya cussed him out again but smiled.

"I would not get too down if I were you, Iruka. You were the first to notice how Naruto learns hands on. He just won't do well in a classroom environment without motivation and we both know now, he did not have any. It's funny what parents can get you to do, even if you do not like it."

"Yes, I agree. I have seen this many times as a teacher. But the difference is amazing. Naruto is doing so much better than my wildest expectations. Thank you, Jiraya-sama"

Jiraya groaned. "Please, you are making me feel old and respectable and I am neither. Stop that sama shit."

"You should not curse in front of children."

"I don't see any here, right now."

Iruka looked uncomfortable and swallowed the retort that was on his lips, he wanted to be on his good side when he made his petition. "Hum, Jiraya-san" Jiraya raised one eyebrow. "I would like to make a request. Please humor this simple teacher."

"Oh, yes! No problem. I can sign any Icha, Icha copies you have. It's for my godson's brother."

"NO! NOT THAT! NO!" Iruka screamed as he turned red. He cleared his throat again. "What I meant is, that Naruto doesn't need a weakling for a brother. I would like to train too, while I am here. I don't want any other assignments other than school. But if something happens I want to support Naruto and the rest of my students. I do not want to hold him back or have him worry over me. I can't reach his level but I want to be the best me, I can"

"You want me to train you? To get stronger, for Naruto. So. he won't worry"

"Yes, if possible" Iruka turned red and started sweating as Jiraya kept looking at him.

"That kid worries for any damn injured animal or stranger we come across. It is one of his strength and weakness, so I think it's a safe bet that he will worry over you no matter what. So, your reason is unnecessary."

"Please consider it. I know, I'm not a good candidate, but will do my outmost."

"I got that. What do you want?"

"I want to get stronger."

"For Naruto."

"Yes, and for me. My circumstances have changed and I want to train and get stronger."

"There are people after Naruto. I keep hearing rumors. As a jinchuriki his life will be full of dangers, but that kid is strong. What he needs the most is a solid base, a place to return too. You provide that, my job is unsecure and is on the frontlines as well. Not that I plan on going, but if I go, you need to be there for the kid. You see how he reacts to basic stuff, that other kids take for granted."

"I don't intent to be in the frontlines, but I am a shinobi as well. I want to help, even from the background. I want to protect the leaf, Naruto and any other family I might acquire even as a teacher. Is that wrong?"

The men looked at each other for a long time, while Jiraya took a measure of Iruka. He remembered how the hokage gave him that same measured look so long ago. Finally

"No, it is not. The measure of a man is not how strong or how many jutsus he uses." Jiraya winked and smiled. "But it helps a lot. I will train you to the ground. I don't go slow on old fogies."

"Don't you mean from one old fogie to another."

"You might regret those words tomorrow."

"Will see."

"You have been hanging out with the brat too much. So, what circumstances have changed."

"Nothing concrete yet. Just talking to this nice girl."

Jiraya giggled liked a girl and wiggled his eyebrows. "A girl, he, he."

Iruka backed away. "Never mind, that. It's nothing. Why did you say, you would sign those books?"

"Icha Icha Paradise. Don't call them those books. Well you see…"

Naruto reappeared with the fish, at that precise moment. "Is he talking about his perverted books again."

"You write Icha, Icha?" Iruka gaped.

"Damned right."

"I don't know why you brag so much, they are so boring." Naruto shrugged.

"Hold on, you read this Naruto?"

"I tried for ero-sannin but they are just stupid and boring."

"You showed Naruto those books!"

"He has to learn at some point. Besides, it's literature."

"You will not corrupt him, not my brother."

"Whatever, la, la, la, laaa" Jiraya tried to cover his ears as Iruka went on full lecture mode. Jiraya just rolled his eyes and ignored him completely. They were shooting eye-beams to each other.

Naruto started laughing. He was enjoying himself immensely, he couldn't believe how good it felt to be with them both. They were so different it was funny. They suddenly turned to him.

"What are you laughing at, brat?"

"Naruto, you know better that to laugh or interrupt adults."

"I didn't do anything."

"That's what you say."

"Ero-sannin!"

"Naruto!"

"Iruka-ni!"

Their stomachs started to grumble, suddenly they all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Naruto, let's get the fish ready to eat."

"Yes!" Naruto was very thankful for another great day.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"Hi" The man with the white weird hair in the two hanging buns, held the only surviving soldier of the massacre with one of his appendages, stabbing him through the gut. The soldier's platoon, his comrades were strewn in pieces all over the floor, after the surprise and frenzied attack.

"Nothing like a good battle to waken the senses. It makes you feel alive, doesn't it? Now, we can make this easy" He said lowering his feet to the ground and relieving the pressure in his gut from the wound "or hard." He said as he lifted him of the ground by his gut wound again"

"Aaagh."

"I'm looking for a man. A man who owes me a debt. He is very large and covers his face with tape/dressings. He dresses like you Kiri scum and carries a very large sword with a large hole in it, that looks like this." He drew a large sword in the sand. "Well, do you know his name or where he is at?"

"Haaagh"

The man sighed. "Pay attention, I will only ask once more. You can die peacefully or painfully in pieces. What do you say Do you know him."

AND CUT! Cliffhangers are good. Omake's below!

Sorry it took a bit, but had to figure several things out. But the muse returned and the path has cleared again. Mostly a filler chapter, I hope you still enjoy it. It is relatively short but has more development.

 _PLEASE_ , pretty please review. It makes the muse come back quicker.

 **(1)=** Pink Mohawk divided in five pointy spikes similar to Kenpachi from Bleach but with vertical(front to back)placement instead of horizontal and not that long due to Hinata's hair length.

 **NOTES** : I imagined Uzu island like a Pacific island of the west coast or New Zealand coast with high cliffs, surrounded by coral reefs. Very green at the top of those mountains. You can google Pacific or New Zealand Island cliffs.

Uzu is in ruins and has a large river dividing the city, you can google as well or check Narutopedia

. Same for hot springs and cavern formations. I imagined the Land of Hot Springs as very rocky w old volcanic formations, that look like other worldly. The specific area where they practice the most is based off the Pamukkale region in Turkey. You should google images from Pamukkale or the Cotton Castle in Turkey. It's beautiful and I hope I described it well. This will be one of Hinata's prime training grounds.

Hinata's new outfit is a variation of her The Last uniform. The top is slightly longer, going to her hips & covering her short pants. It can be with or without sleeves depending on the climate. She will also have the elbow long fingerless gloves to go with her high boots and mask. You can google her outfit from The Last, if you need too.

Iruka and Jiraya are like the Odd Couple and almost write themselves. It's a shame they never shared screen time in the series. Iruka is so straight-laced and proper; Jiraya is anything but.

 _ **Omake1**_ \- Hinata is mesmerized after arriving at the beautiful mountainside full of spring basins. Hinata smiles and enjoys the vistas when suddenly Haku runs to the springs with a Woohoo. He starts to jump from spring to spring along the mountain side while grabbing his groin. Hinata is too shocked for words and looks at Zabuza who just grunts and tells her.

"I told him it was a stupid legend and not to believe it." He groans again turns around and walks away from the disturbing sight. Hinata develops a large sweatdrop at the back of her head as she sees him grab his chest with his other hand.

"Not this one either, or this, or this one or this. Where are you cursed spring?" Haku screams to the heavens in tears with both arms raised. "Where are you Jusenkyo springs?"

 _ **Omake2**_ : Hinata noticed Haku-nisan had not moved from the corner since returning from the springs. He was sitting on the floor in a corner with his knees on his chest, a small grey cloud raining over his head and anime tears sparkling like crystals from his eye. A fundoshi girls dream. Hinata wanted to make Haku smile again.

"Haku-nisan, don't despair. You will find it someday. I am sure of it. Are you okay. Is there anything I can do?"

Haku's head went up quickly with a predatory evil gleam in his eyes. "Will you help me imoto?"

Hinata agreed nervously "Y-y-yeesss"

Haku smiled and stood up as the cloud disappeared. Flowers and rainbows appeared around his face as he lifted his kimono and twirled in place; a magical light surrounded him. When he stopped twirling, he had a dress in one hand, a scissor in the other, measuring tape around his neck and a large sewing apron. "Please be my model, imoto!"

"Model?"

"I have all these dresses I made, please try them on." Hinata tries to back up and run away but Haku opens his eyes largely which develop a shine, blinks and uses the lethal puppy eyes no jutsu on her. "Please, imoto."

Hinata tries to flee but finally succumbs to the puppy eyes no jutsu. She then looks at the dresses and becomes frozen in place as a large sweat drop appears on her face/head.

She looks at the magical girl outfit, nurse outfit, maid outfit in despair with large river tears running down her eyes. –Noooooo-

Haku gets one of the dresses with stars shinning in his eyes. "Try this one first."

Haku gets her in a closet where she stares at the clothing in disbelief. She hears Haku outside "If you are not out in 3 minutes I will come get you!" Hinata dresses quickly in a panic. She finishes as the door opens and Haku drags her out.

"Hold on, let me fix your hair and make-up." Haku gets his brush, comb and tons of ribbons, gets white finishing powder and bright red lipstick.

"Finished, a you look perfect imoto!"

Hinata looks in the mirror at the layers of curls and white ribbons on her hair in combination with the black dress with tons of white lace, ruffles and white ruffled underskirts, black nylons and white lace shoes. She looks like a porcelain doll!

"A perfect gothic Lolita!"

Hinata's face suddenly rivals a tomato as everything spins and she faints.

"Oops, I did it again!"

Omake3: Haku picks Hinata up and tries to revive her without disrupting her make up. She slowly opens her eyes when suddenly the door is thrown open and a loud scream is heard.

"Let go of my girl, pervert! I won't let you lay one finger on my Hinata-chan, dattebayo!"

"What the hell?"

"I said don't touch, Hinata-chuwan!" Naruto pulls Hinata out of Haku's arms and into his, as Hinata opens her eyes. "Are you ok? I came to save you from that pervert."

Hinata's face turns as red as the ripest tomato ever, as steam starts coming from her ears. She sputters for a second before fainting again.

"You killed her."

"Aagh! Don't die, Hinata-chan." Naruto shakes her vigorously. "I will save you from this pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert, pervert. I am her beloved ni-san and I only asked her to model for me."

"I know about your perverted intentions, when you dress her up like this!"

"Oh, I know all about you too. And you think, I am a pervert because you are one!"

"Hinata doesn't need to dress weird to look pretty, she already is pretty!"

Hinata's eyes start to flutter as her nice, warm pillow shift under her. She suddenly hears the last sentence as she remembers where she is at. –I died and Kami-sama sent me to heaven—

"You're just jealous. You are the pervert, I bet you don't want her in other fancy clothes, because you imagine Hinata dressed in her red scarf only! Pervert"

Naruto's eyes widen at the conjured image, his body twitches and his face becomes red as he mumbles in a high-pitched tone "scarf only" Suddenly a gushing torrent of blood comes from both of Naruto's nostrils, as he passes out and is launched backwards.

"Ni-ssan! What have you done!"

"One less pervert in this world"

"I will never forgive you and never ever, wear your creations again!"

"Noooo!" Haku screams as he turns to stone and falls back into the corner where he was originally.

"Naruto! Wake up, please Naruto." Hinata thinks back on what she just heard. Naruto fainted from perving on me. –Naruu—Her face becomes tomato red as her eyes roll back and she faints again, falling on Naruto.

Zabuza walks in to a nose bleeding fainted Naruto with a fainted Hinata on top dressed as a gothic lolita and Haku crying rivers while frozen as a stone, repeating. "No, please, it's not my fault. No"

He thinks -Oh, hell no! Don't even want to know—He turns around, walks out without saying a word and quietly closes the door behind him. –Let some other fucker, deal with that, shit.-

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Followers! And Favorited! Please review! Did you like the crack omakes? I want to hear from you.

Thanks to:

Nightwind83: Thanks for your kind review. I was trying really hard with the fight scenes. You gave me an idea for a future omake with your comment. Look for it in the future! Wink.

Saiyanvegeta1648: Thanks for the review. Yes, the prologue and especially Ch. 1&3 have a lot of things that were briefly mentioned that will become important in the future. But really all early chapters have thing/reason hidden in there, that will be plot points in the future. Hope you like this one too.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for your review and kind words! Glad you liked it. I love both Iruka and Jiraya. Jiraya is so goofy, but serious when necessary, Iruka and him make great comedy. Zabuza is slowly being corrupted. LOL. Thanks again. What did you think of my crack omakes? All the coast through Highway 1 is gorgeous.

Laryssa1234: Thanks for your review and your support! What do you think of Hinata's outfit now? And her shoes? I think she will look very cool with her long gloves, mask and boots. What do you think?

LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress: Thanks a lot for your review! And for your support. I tried hard to make it different yet believable development, I'm very glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed the omakes.

Nanashi77: Thanks for your support and for your nice review! All I can say it's coming. Already have fleshed out a lot of what will happen then and will last more than 1 chapter. I'm very excited to hear everyone's reactions too. All I can say is soon, but not as soon as everyone would want.

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the review! I feel the same way, and I am writing it. LOL! Can't say anything more for now. Thanks for the support!

QuentinTNT: Thanks for your kind review! Barring unforeseen acts of God or nature, I'm committed to finishing this story. It might take more or less time between chapters, depending on life. But I have a lot plotted out already including their re-encounter and beyond. I understand, that is why I put warnings for graphic scenes. Naruto never saw the body, he was too young and found out months later and the others did not know of the stone or you are right, they would have known something was up. Really thanks for your support and nice words. Reviews like you keep me on point and motivated.

anime pryncess: Thanks for your nice reviews! I love them and missed them. Yes, Zabuza is being corrupted by his tools, but he will go down kicking and fighting all the way. Yes, Jiraya has come a long way although he is still a pervert. Him and Iruka are funny together. Hope you like Uzu and the hot springs. Do you like Hinata's new uniform? Neither Hinata, nor Naruto are done learning, is all, I'm going to say. ;) All I can say is soon but not that soon.

luisdox: ¡Gracias siempre, por tu reseña! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Qué bueno que te gustaron las peleas. Si Hinata ha crecido mucho, sobretodo por ser parte de un grupo mercenario, mientras que Naruto solo habia estado aprendiendo y no había visto combate real hasta ese entonces. Ahora Jiraya se va a poner más fuerte con él, aunque Zabuza también. Espero que este también te haya gustado, al igual que los locos omakes. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Melyin: Thanks for your review! Glad you are still enjoying the ride. All I can say is soon but not that(next chapter) soon.

NarHina: Thanks for your review! Zabuza is going hard on Hinata, he wants his tools ready now! Alhough I used gennin level ninjutsu's from Wikipedia. She will learn more and her water manipulation is almost instinctual, it's easier for her to move, manipulate water than learning specific jutsus which of course does too. You read my mind about blood and body fluids…nuff said. Oh, and he will teach her more jutsus. Yes, Naruto will be smarter than cannon and Jiraya has been drilling to him to think before jumping in. Naruto will definitely use the clones and seals with purpose. In my opinion Naruto should have thrived under Jiraya influence during his trip. He is a hands-on learner and had a one to one situation with all the attention he could want. He should have advanced exponentially but Kishi always seemed to nerf Naruto for Sasuke or it could be the shonen trope that they don't get it or can't use a move properly until an actual fight which is bogus, or they make Jiraya an incompetent buffoon which is not right . But that is one of those things. Naruto will keep growing and has much to learn, still. Yes, that was sad. But Naruto had to learn. I think freezing in combat is normal and Naruto had to learn, you can't win them all. But it gave him a nice moment with Jiraya. I don't see Naruto as emo, but has never had unconditional support, so is used to or tends to expect the worst every time. They are slowly showing him that is not the case.

 _Hope you like the_ _omakes._ _Please review!_

 _Who do you think Iruka is dating? Is he really dating? Find out_ _next chapter_ _too._

 _Same for the mysterious stranger…_

 **Next: More Training, Intrigue and New Challenges.**


	16. Chapter 15-New Challenges,The Unexpected

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback.

Thanks to: neostardustdragon101, laryssa1234, SPeCTeR-II7, nightwind83, guest, NarHina, anime pryncess, theblueswordsman, Elarmi, saiyanvegeta1648, Dragon Man 180 and QuentinTNT

Congrats to Dragon Man 180 for correctly pointing out the Ranma ½ reference in the omakes.

 _Pretty please review!_ I want tohear what you think about this one! _Feed the muse and Please Review_. I have a feeling, I will hear from you after this one….

Chapter: _ **New Challenges, The Unexpected**_

The summer rolled by as they continued to make progress. It was hot and muggy in Uzu but the surrounding beauty and the beach made up for it. The beach let them cool off after a hard day of work, like today. Iruka was glad for that.

He had been here for 2 months and only had one more to go. The old pervert had not lied, he worked them hard. Although the worst was listening to Jiraya whining about the lack of women at the beach daily. That it was not a real beach vacation without bikini clad women. It was a constant whining that was driving him insane. Today had been one of the worst, until Naruto threatened to prank Jiraya with something called the Anti-Oroike no jutsu. Jiraya had paled, shut up and went to write his perverted book under an umbrella. Naruto got in the ocean, as he liked to do. He just dropped where he was.

Iruka swore never to anger the toad sage again after their first day of training. The man was a pervert but he was boastful for good reason. Remembering how his training started, he swore. The man was a sadist who enjoyed his misery just because he had called him an old fogie. Damn! What was he thinking. He would never do that again. All he really remembered from that first day was pain. -I thought, I was in good shape! Damn it!-

Naruto's presence did not help. On the contrary, Naruto's inexhaustible energy was ridiculous. He was like a two-year-old on a sugar high. If it involved seals or jutsu's Naruto would continue until he literally dropped. He would not slow down no matter what and he found no support from him. He had never been this tired. Those two were going to get him to an early grave; from exhaustion. He sighed.

He guessed he could back out, but did not want to, either. He was making great progress developing his secondary affinity and he felt stronger than he had in a long while. He hoped he would be ready if something happened, he never wanted to feel as helpless as he felt the day his parents died. He did not want anyone sacrificing themselves for him again. Although he could not help but hope it never came to that, he was not naïve enough to just lay back and keep hoping. He had a brother and students to look after. Her too, of course.

He closed his eyes, imagining her smile. She should appreciate his new toned abdomen, at least. If he ever found a way to bring attention to it. He sighed but smiled, as he lay on the sand, catching his breath. Once he got back, he would have to take a risk. Yes, he would and his smiled widened.

"Oh, who's an old man now? Tired already? And why are you smiling? Thinking of a girl?" Iruka jumped. "You are thinking of a girl! Whohoo, you are alive after all!" Jiraya wiggled his eyebrows sitting from his lounging chair. Iruka glared at the sannin. "Ooh, now I know where Naruto gets that look from. Promoting insubordination? Having perverted thoughts? I can't believe a teacher would do that in front of impressionable young kids."

"Shut up! The only improper and perverted teacher here is you!"

"Super pervert! Ha!"

Iruka groaned and got off the sand. He was mad, the man did know how to push his buttons. How could a sannin be so immature. So, so so, ahh! While he would keep that promise and not provoke him during training, he would not let him get his way the rest of the time. He would not let him corrupt Naruto. For now, he decided to go for a swim and ignore the sannin.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Jiraya smiled, for an adult, Iruka was way too uptight for his own good. He acted like an old man already, that would not impress any girl. It was part of his mission as his sensei, to teach the man how to relax. And if he could get material on this girl, he kept thinking of, it would be icing on the cake. The next Icha, Icha would not write itself.

For a teacher, the guy had lots of potential. He was strong, he just did not have the killer instinct and that was not necessarily a bad thing. He would get him to try for jonnin, the higher he went the more influence he would have at the school. Maybe even become the principal; for that he would have to be a jonnin if not a tobetsu jonnin. He would get him ready.

He was glad there was someone else looking after Naruto. Sensei had too much on his plate and he was always in the frontline. If worst came to worst, he would not have to worry about Naruto. Iruka would always be there for the kid. Not that he wanted to think like that, but better be prepared. He shook those thoughts off.

Iruka just needed to get a little perverted; he was young after all; maybe then he would let Naruto use his Oroike no jutsu harem style on the beach. Any beach would look better with tons of naked or bikini clad hot girls. What was the point of going to the beach otherwise? Like hot springs, no girls, no point in going.

He scanned for Naruto in the horizon, that kid loved floating in the ocean. He hoped he would not get too far, although coming back would be a great exercise. Naruto had made amazing progress too, He hadn't mastered the final stage of the rasengan but it had only been a couple of months and he was doing seals and affinity training with his clones. He remembered how long it took Minato to master it and he smiled. The kid took too seals like fish to water. The way seals worked sparked his pranking mind. He had come up with some great innovative ideas that if he managed to master would make him a formidable opponent, just based on his seals. Add his chakra levels, being a jinchuriki with rare wind affinity and he would be a one-man army.

He chuckled then went back to his reports. Still no information on Tsunade or any new huge losers in the Casino's around Fire Country. She already had large debts around Fire Country from what his informants gathered. But she had neither paid nor accumulated new debt from what they could gather. It was like she had disappeared of the face of the Country. Damn, time was running out. He knew sensei's ulterior motive; he wanted to retire. But he did not want the position, Tsunade would do better.

His attention was also drawn to some interesting reports coming out of the Land of Frost. There had been lots of troubling reports about a new strong bandit organization forming in Frost; possibly under a jonnin level missing nin. There were also reports of a new strong Kirikagure mercenary group in that area. He wasn't sure if the stories were related or not, but he needed to check this out.

He had to ferret out new strong organizations with strong missing nin before they caught the attention of the rumored Akatsuki group. His informant had confirmed they were recruiting the strongest nins from all countries. If his agent was to be believed, they even had recruited his ex-teammate. This was impossible to confirm at this time. But if true, he would prefer to handle them separately before they got even bigger or stronger. He would have to leave some assignments to his students while he made an incursion inland.

He sighed. Knowing Naruto, leaving him behind would be hard. Naruto enjoyed spending time with them in Uzu. He considered them his foster family and he would have a fit when he left him with Iruka for a bit. Luckily the man did not have to return for another month or so. He would have to leave very specific instructions to avoid them getting in trouble. He sighed again as he made his plans.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto loved floating in the ocean. He practiced swimming with and against the currents daily for exercise, but floating on the currents was amazing. He just laid on the water and floated along. He could watch the clouds like this all day. He finally understood Shikamaru's love of sky watching. The water movement and keeping himself afloat kept it interesting. Would Shikamaru like the movement or only like it while being stationary on the grass? He wondered. He personally liked the movement better. He could think better this way.

He also had a neat new idea on how to train his affinity and could only do it like this. He figured, Iruka-ni and Ero-sannin would flip if they knew what he was thinking. But if he could get it to work, it would be a neat advantage on water.

He liked that his affinity was a rare one. Wind or Air. Apparently, it could be used to make cutting tools sharper, that sounded cool. Unfortunately, being rare meant that ero-sannin only new a few air jutsus. He wanted to learn those now, but Ero-sannin told him that the most important thing was to feel the air and use the air around him, once comfortable with it, he would learn the rest quickly. He wanted him to concentrate on cutting a leaf in half but just like the rasengan, it was taking too long for him and he had no patience.

Naruto decided to practice his wind affinity, his own way. Ero-sannin told him to make the wind come to him. Naruto thought he might as well try it while in or on the water and it worked. He got the wind to move all around him He loved practicing with the wind on the water. He would get the wind to ruffle the surface create patterns and bigger, choppier waves. It was a fun ride. Some of his clones helped by splashing around.

Now for his other idea. He made 10 clones that swam all around and under him. He started gathering the air into tiny bubbles and made them go in the water as far down as possible, literally pushing air bubbles to his clones. It was working! This would be great when completed. He would have to think of a great name for it, although he still had a lot details to work out, including making larger and more frequent bubbles.

He was having a great time, but decided to return to shore when the sun was setting. It would be a long swim home. He had gotten farther than he intended, well past the reef. his teachers were going to be mad, he could hear Iruka-ni's lecture. He was still floating face up contemplating his next move, when suddenly everything went crazy. He was watching the blue sky, then felt a pain to his side that forced the air out of his lungs then blue water, blue sky, blue water, blue sky, blue water, dark shape, blue sky, blue water, he closed his eyes dizzy from tumbling around as he sank in the water.

He was still disoriented as his clones' memories came to him. He opened his eyes and saw large teeth. He breathed in some water and made the signal for the kage bunshin. His clones appeared getting in the way. He saw them pop as the thing bit them in half, then dove down to the deep. It was huge, grey and had a mouthful of teeth. All he saw was row after row after row of very large, sharp teeth. It had black beady eyes that looked like death. –What the hell-

He processed the clone memories. He saw it in small motion even though it was instantaneous knowledge. His clones had been swimming around him and suddenly a huge dark shadow appeared out of nowhere and bumped one of the clones, the clone saw it swam away and went back to catching the air bubbles thinking it was gone. Another clone saw it come from the deep full throttle and attack the clone it had bumped. It was so large that half of the clone easily fit in his mouth. It must be 18 to 20 feet in length. It came up with such force that it crashed into other clones which rolled around and crashed into him, then popping out of existence. The clone in its mouth also puffed out as it was bit in half. It startled the creature which turned and made a pass at him, since the other clones had dispelled from the impact.

Naruto swam to the surface and stood on the water. He looked down, luckily the water visibility was great. Suddenly he saw it speeding up from the bottom again. His peaceful afternoon was now a death match. He pushed the chakra in his feet against the water surface and did a chakra enhanced jumped many feet in the air. To Naruto's surprise, the shark's speed and momentum carried it into the air as it followed him, breaching the surface completely. It was too close! He was going to get bit! He made the ram sign again.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" His clone ran interference, ending in its mouth and popping. Naruto started to concentrate on the air and pushed it against the shark, which toppled away from him. He kicked/pushed its midsection with all his might. It flew away from him, finally falling to the water again. But its skin was so rough it scraped his foot. He barely avoided getting bit again. Naruto was stunned. Something so big should not be able to completely jump out of the water like that.

His foot was all scraped and bleeding. That thing's skin felt like sandpaper. He scanned the water and sure enough, there it was swimming several feet under him, it was not going away. It got agitated when he tried to walk away. He saw the blood from his foot, tricking into the ocean. –Great, blood attracts it—

He created two clones then stood on them, to create more distance and to do a higher jump, if need be. He had a kunai strapped to his ankle holster and that was it. That was too small. He had no seals on him and no other weapons. That thing had the advantage on water and could jump high into the air. He was far from shore with no barrier between it and him.

Naruto felt his anger grow. He was not fish food, dammit! He was a ninja and he ate fish, not the other way around. He refused to die as fish food. He had to think of something. And he did not feel like making another squadron of clones to be eaten as he ran away like a coward. He saw it getting more agitated as his feet slowly bled.

When he got out of this, ero-sannin was going to have to show him more attack ninjutsu, dammit. Attack ninjutsu… He needed to use it, that would show that overgrown fish who was boss, but all his previous attempts had failed. If he could only use a clone for it. A clone!

But he needed its attention. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Two clones stood on the other two clone's shoulders flanking him, as the rest of the clones turned into shuriken. The clones that were standing on the water caught the shuriken clones and started throwing them at the thing, but it's accuracy and speed quickly changed under water. But he knew they would never reach it or wound it significantly if they did, just like his kunai, it would not penetrate deep enough.

He closed his eyes and trusted his clones to tell him when it approached. He and the two clones flanking him started concentrating each on one aspect of the jutsu, then bonding it seamlessly to the other two. He concentrated everything he had and felt a pressure on his hand. He opened his eyes and there it was beautiful, shining blue in his hand.

"Boss, here it comes." Naruto turned and saw it was indeed coming up. He held the blue orb on his hand and as the shark partially breached sideswiping the bottom clones. As it arced away, he jumped towards its midsection again. Purposely avoiding its mouth.

"Rasengan!" He hit its midsection, but this time the results were completely different from his kick. It tore through its skin and guts, tearing it into pieces. He stood on the water. "That will teach you to try to eat Naruto Uzumaki." He breath hard from the adrenaline. That had been too close. He needed to get away before anymore came to this area. There were lots of guts and blood in the ocean now.

"Guys bring the big chunks to shore. It tried to eat me, so turnaround is fair play. I don't feel like hunting anything else today." He sighed, daylight was almost gone. He turned and limped slowly back to shore, it would be dark by the time he got back. He was really going to get it now.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Iruka saw Naruto approach and he jumped to shore, what was he thinking. "Naruto! It's late. What were you thinking staying out so long?" Then he noticed Naruto was limping slightly and saw several clones walking behind him with several large chunks of flesh on their shoulders.

"I got lunch? He, he." Naruto sat down, then slowly laid back on the sand. He had walked all the way back, not trusting to get back in the water right away. His injured foot still throbbed, although it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Naruto. That is not funny." Iruka saw him lay down and his worry increased, Naruto rarely got tired. He got close and saw his raw foot. He ran to him. "Naruto, what happened? Are you alright? What is all this?"

"Dinner?"

"Naruto!"

"I think we should hear your tale as he looks after your foot and I cook this great meal. You are ok, right?"

"Right! Just a bit tired. But I did it ero-sannin. I did it!" He sat up exited again. Jiraya raised an eyebrow and Naruto boasted. "I made a rasengan!"

Jiraya was shocked. "We certainly have to hear this story. Let Iruka look at your foot"

"It's just a scrape, ero-sannin."

"Naruto, stay still. I will get the fire going and look after your foot."

Naruto looked at ero-sannin who smiled and said. "What he said. Let's cook this up before it goes bad." Naruto did as he was told but with a mutinous look.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

After the meal and Naruto told his story, minus his air practice. Jiraya beamed. "Well done, Naruto. Don't go that far again, it's dangerous outside of the reefs." Naruto nodded but Iruka was incensed.

"Well done? That's it? Are you kidding?" Iruka turned to Naruto. "What were you thinking, anyway? We have told you not to go that far. You got lucky. YOU know that, right. If you had not been using clones, it would have bit you. You would have died from blood loss or eaten. We had no idea you were in trouble. We wouldn't know what happened to you! We would be waiting for you all night and nothing! We would not have been able to find you! WE would not know what happened to you. EVER!"

"I got away and everything's fine. What's the big deal?"

"What is the big deal? The big deal! The big deal is you could have died?"

"But I didn't."

"By sheer luck! You can't do whatever you like. What were you thinking? Or not thinking more likely. Dammit, did you even think about it? And don't let Mr. cool here fool you, he was just as worried as me. WE were pacing when it got dark and you had not returned. We scanned the water until we finally saw you. And you act like nothing, here's dinner. Say something! Damn it!"

Iruka was so mad he was shaking. Naruto could not believe he was mad at him. He almost got eaten! How was that his fault. He did not mean to go that far. "I did not mean to go that far. It wasn't my fault."

"Then whose fault is it. It wasn't mine or Jiraya's."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I don't understand!"

"Yes! You don't. You just get mad and scream."

"Because you were gone too long! Lost, disobeying instructions and doing whatever you felt like doing."

"You don't know what you are talking about!"

I know more than you think, I do. And I didn't mean too, is not an excuse!"

"You don't know everything! We are not in class right now, teach."

Silence. Iruka stood back, like he had been slapped. Naruto's turned his head down as his ears turned red.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You will apologize to Iruka right now!" He saw Jiraya's surprised and disappointed face.

"I, I, I…"

"It's ok, I should go to bed now, it's a teacher's bedtime I guess."

"Naruto, that is not how a man behaves. You know, you were very irresponsible today and now you lash out at Iruka, I am so disappointed." Jiraya's even tone contrasted with Iruka but made Naruto feel even worse. His eyes watered. "Iruka has been worried out of his mind for you. How could you say that to him?"

Naruto had never felt this ashamed. His face paled as he realized what he said. He did not mean that at all, Iruka was his brother. "I'm sorry, Iruka-ni. I was mad."

"It's ok, I will go to bed. Just be careful, ok?" Iruka did not turn to look at him and Naruto felt worse than when he thought he was going to be shark food. Why did he never think? He was just angry and he lashed at the people who cared for him. Iruka was his brother in everything but blood, he had not been his teacher in forever.

Naruto ran after Iruka and hugged him from the back. "I'm, sorry, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry, I wasn't thinking. I wanted to impress you but you were mad, so I got mad. Please forgive me, I swear I didn't mean it! Please, don't go. Please."

Iruka turned around as he felt Naruto's tears. "I am impressed by your achievements every day. You don't have to do anything especial for that." He kneeled in front of Naruto. "I hope you don't get a big head because of it, though. I won't bother you, if you don't want."

"No, please, no. You can do anything for punishement. I will take any punishment you want. Please don't leave me, please, please!"

"I don't want to leave, but it hurt when you called me teacher, when I feel like we're brothers." Iruka put his hands, on Naruto's shoulders. "But as your big brother, I worry about you first. I couldn't stand it, if you got lost at sea. What would you have done if it was Jiraya or me. Would you think it's ok to come back whenever we feel like it?"

Naruto cried harder. He would not be able to stand it either. He did not want to lose any more important people. "I really didn't mean it. I…I…I You and Jiraya must take care of yourselves, you just must. I couldn't…I…"

"That's how I felt, Naruto. I may get short temper but it's because I care and worry about you. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Iruka ruffled his hair. "Naruto as your brother and family, I cannot let you get away with stuff. A big brother has to give example and to correct inappropriate behavior."

"He is right, you know. Family is there to send you on the right path. And occasionally annoy you"

"I may overreact some, but I also lost my family. The thought of losing my little brother is very painful. I will try not to scream so much."

Naruto shook his head. "No, you can scream all you want. I'm an idiot. I hurt you. I am so sorry. I will accept any punishment." Naruto kneeled in front of Iruka in apology. "Please forgive me, ni-ssan, forgive your idiot hot-tempered little brother."

"Naruto, stand up, that is unnecessary." Naruto stood up and Iruka looked at him. He smiled evilly and Naruto became nervous. Iruka reached out and grabbed him by the neck with one hand, then gave him a hard twisting noogie to the top of his head with the knuckle of his middle finger.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"There, now we are even. No more kneeling. Ok?"

"Yes, ow, that hurt!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"That's usually the idea. Can I get a turn?"

"Ero-sannin!"

"Wait, I know!" Ero-sannin opened his hand and gave him a slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! Ero-sannin!"

"That made me feel better. I think, I will use that again."

"Ero-sannin!"

"Yes, and I believe I heard any punishment is ok, right?" Naruto paled and Iruka laughed. "Yes, tomorrow will be a glorious day. Don't you think so too, Iruka? I think you should try to keep up with Naruto tomorrow. Don't you think?" Iruka stopped laughing and paled.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The next day was grueling. Both remembered not to antagonize the pervert. Naruto decided he preferred Iruka's screaming to Jiraya's cold, calculated training punishment. Naruto showed them how he had used the clones to master the rasengan. Jiraya was pleased but told him, he should still try to do it by himself or one handed in case of emergencies. Naruto had no comebacks for that, he was tired. By the end of the day, they both lay down in the sand panting. Iruka felt he was going to die and he had not used any clones, like Naruto had.

Jiraya cackled as he made dinner for his students that were still catatonic in the sand. –Now for the hard part.— Jiraya had to admit to himself, he had not had this much fun in a long time and would miss them on his mission. Not that he would admit it to them.

"I made dinner. Come on get off your asses and come get it."

Iruka sat up. "Could you please not curse in front of Naruto."

Naruto looked up at them. They were finally not paying attention to him. Thank goodness, for small miracles. He saw them argue and smiled to himself. He was still sorry for his rash words. He would make it up to Iruka, no to both or his name wasn't Naruto Uzumaki. He loved his family, he would show them that. They did everything for him. He would pay them back tenfold. His stomach growled loudly and they all laughed. He got up and went to eat with a big grin on his face.

One dinner was finished, Jiraya made his announcement and all hell broke loose again.

"NO! You can't leave me here! I'm your apprentice as well as your godson. But every time you have something to do, you just leave me behind. How will I learn anything back here?

"Naruto, you are my apprentice, not a ninja yet. So, you will stay and practice with Iruka while I go to the land of Frost. It's for the best. He will take care of you. I will leave very detail instructions and will send toads to check on your progress."

"NO! This is bullshit! Why can't I go. Don't you trust me? Is this because of yesterday? I know I messed up, ok. I swear I do."

"Naruto, I trust you, but you are not a ninja. This has nothing to do with yesterday, but if you want to think of it as a punishment. Fine, it isn't but fine."

Iruka saw Naruto's hurt look. He clenched both of his hands into fists and they shook from his anger but kept his mouth tightly shut. Iruka thought, he was afraid of what he might say. Naruto turned "Good Night."

"Naruto can you hold for a minute. I want to talk with Jiraya and you." He saw Naruto tense but he turned and sat back down, not looking at either of them.

"Jiraya-sensei. I am going to be learning from scrolls, once I return to Konoha, as exasperating as you can be I would rather continue learning from you directly while I can. Therefore, I would like to request both Naruto and me to go with you. I can help watching Naruto and he will do as told."

Naruto looked up in disbelief. Iruka then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto while we care for you and are your family, this is a mission. If Jiraya agrees for us to go. You must do everything he says. He will be the field commander of the mission and has the final say in everything, period. What he says goes; without discussion. You will follow all instructions. You will not disobey him, even if you must stay behind somewhere. Understood?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. Still afraid to say anything.

"I think, this will be a good experience for Naruto, especially for when you two are alone again. It will help him burn off some energy and give him some experience that will be advantageous in the future. I believe that if he promises it, he will behave as instructed. For him to grow, we both need to let him accept more responsibilities. Please think about it."

Jiraya looked at Iruka and Naruto. He understood Iruka's argument and would feel better if he was close to him. He was only going to the land of Frost and he had not heard the Akatsuki move in any large way yet, but anything could happen. Still he had to let Naruto get used to following orders and teamwork before being placed in a team. Structure was what he needed the most. Especially if he was correct about his probable future team leader. Iruka would be valuable help and was a good foil for him. He continued to think as he starred at Naruto.

Naruto stood still, waiting on bated breath. He wanted to go very badly. He just never expected Iruka to back him up, especially after their fight, but Iruka always surprised him. He would owe him another one.

Jiraya looked him in the eye, "Naruto do you promise to do as you are told? I expect you to behave and follow my orders like a true gennin. Understood?"

"Hai! Yes, I promise. I will behave and follow command. Please ero-sannin, I promise and I never go back on my word."

"What about you Iruka?"

"Me? I follow commands."

"I am sure you do. Are you willing to make a deal? If I agree to your request?"

"What deal?"

"Smart man, indeed. Nothing major. I just want you to test for Jonnin by the time Naruto and I return for graduation."

"What?!"

"I don't want you to be on the field but if you want to progress in the education department, you will need a higher rank. Besides, if you get a better salary, you can provide that little lady of yours a better like. What do you say?"

Iruka blushed when he thought about it. He looked at Jiraya and could tell he was serious. He also looked at Naruto's hopeful expression and made up his mind. "Ok, deal."

"Good." He went back to studying Naruto. It seemed like forever until Jiraya took a deep breath and said. "I will agree to Iruka's and your request but remember your promise, you will do as I say. Any order. If at any point I order you to run, you will run. Is that understood."

"Yes. I promise. Thank you Ero-sannin. Thanks, Iruka-ni. You guys are the bestest"

"Naruto, that is not a word,"

"We are, whenever we agree with you, right?"

"No, you are always the bestest, I only mention it when you agree with me," Naruto smiled slyly and they all laughed.

"Well, get your gear together. We leave first thing in the morning."

"YATTA!"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The new training was tough but Hinata enjoyed it. She learned a couple more jutsus, midlevel this time. But she enjoyed learning the hiding in mist technique the most. Her byakugan already gave her an advantage that grew exponentially when combined with the mist. Hinata mused, she could be as deadly as sensei if she wanted to be an assassin, which she did not. She did want to protect her people and for that she had to keep getting stronger.

She was learning not to apologize constantly, she went through a couple of weird hair colors but nothing weirder than that. Therefore, they did not have to eat horrible tasting food again and everyone was happy. They were learning their boundaries. Although she liked to tease Zabuza-sensei slightly by using play on words to get around some things. Small things and at the right time. She would never be funny in the middle of a mission.

She liked practicing in the springs. It was a different challenge than with a large body of water. She understood most of the water applications intuitively, although she had to work on the practice part. She stated practicing with smaller water sources and with ambient water, humidity. She had not made much progress there, but she knew eventually it would pay off. She also focused more on her affinities, she wanted to learn other affinities like Haku-nissan and kept at it. Even if Haku kept telling her to pace herself. But she loved to feel useful.

She really liked to practice with them. It was so different. They were never disappointed or discouraging. Zabuza accepted her training in stride. Nothing fazed him, although she could see he was also quietly pleased. Haku was a mother-hen who worried about everything and was very vocal in his praise. It made her want to train harder.

She had finished training for the day and was finishing their meal when Zabuza-sensei returned. He was in a foul mood. His assignment must not have gone well. Haku was feeding Seppen which had a hard time here on hot springs land and followed Zabuza-sensei inside with Seppen in his arms.

"Are you hungry? Sensei."

"Not really. Just keep doing what you are doing."

"Hai."

Haku approached with Seppen in his arms. "What's wrong sensei?"

"Nothing, stop hovering, both of you. I am contemplating on a new job."

"Can we help?"

"What is it?"

His tools could be very annoying when they wanted too. He looked at their expectant faces and growled. They just leaned in. They should not look at him that way, it made him want to scream and made his skin itchy. He should strangle them and be done with it, then they would learn to fear him.

He sighed. "This very connected guy, had a family heirloom taken by the local yakuza. He approached me and is willing to pay handsomely to get it back. He wants this done discretely so it can't be traced back to him. I have been thinking of different strategies to get in, but I just found out about the yakuza boss latest security system and it seems impossible without a full-scale assault which the client won't pay for. Nor would it be discreet. As much as I would enjoy attacking the group, that is not what the client wants since it would put a large target on his back. I guess we will just have to reject the offer. It's just irritating to reject that kind of money."

"We could help."

"Can't we take a look?"

He looked at his irritating tools again. "And what do you want to do?"

"I could disguise myself and scope the place from the inside and freeze the vault door."

"What is the security? I could look at it with my byakugan."

Zabuza blinked, he forgot how sneaky his tools where. Or how useful, which was the reason he kept them he reminded himself. Suddenly, he guffawed. "You win, now bring me some grub."

Haku and Hinata nodded to each other and smiled. "Don't be smug about it. Hurry up. And take that damned rabbit outside!" They looked at each other again and giggled as they went to their assigned tasks.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

They traveled to the city of Kinogawa, one of the most famous onsen(hot spring) cities in the area. It was a close distance from the capital and it was a favorite place for the nobles and the city people to come for relaxation. The local yakuza where very strong in the area and their boss, the 'gallant yakuza' was known all over the country of Hot Springs.

Zabuza had known about the gallant mobster and his treasure room. This boss was a little too notorious in the underworld. He preferred to be known, rather than conduct his illegal businesses in the shadows. He wanted people to recognize him and fear him. He loved to be the talk of the town and flaunted his power and wealth every chance he got. He dressed in the best silks, the most impressive hand embroidered haori's with gold-leafed motifs using real gold. Ate and drank the best foods and sake. The so-called gallant yakuza. He was boastful of everything, his security systems, his women, his power, his treasure, his sake. Especially his security system.

He also loved to collect rare, unique and expensive items. It was rumored he had lots of gold and gems in his vault. He also collected and stole museum and family unique heirlooms. He kept getting the most expensive security to protect his treasures. The new system was rumored to have come from the land of Snow itself, where the regent, Doto was known to be mixing chakra into machinery and developing new technologies from it. The man had boasted that his new chakra enhanced security was impenetrable.

They discussed their plans. Zabuza agreed they should take a deeper look of their hideout. The hideout itself was a huge castle built at the slope of a mountain. A fortress with its back against a mountain. It was very wide four stories high, building filled with multiple bodyguards, ninja and the mafia guys themselves. It was surrounded by a fortified wall with sentry guards. It would be a challenge to go in unnoticed.

Haku volunteered to go inside for a few days. Haku disguised himself as a servant girl and checked the place out. Hinata wanted to go but Haku said he would take care of it. Haku knew those mafia guys got rowdy when drunk and did not want to risk her in that environment. She never complained, but he knew she still had some trouble sleeping from nightmares.

Hinata wanted to help and was frustrated she could not go with Haku. She suspected Haku was being overprotective, but she did not like him when he overreached like that. She was part of the team and hated been left behind.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Haku returned and gave them the floor plans of the first two floors. He never managed to get above the 2nd floor. The 1st floor was for guard duty, minor meetings and for all for the servants, including the kitchen, laundry rooms, etc. The 2nd floor was for major meetings and held most of the living quarters, including the whores who entertained the guests and his men. The 3rd floor was off limits to everyone except the boss. It had his personal concubines and more importantly his treasure room. The boss lived on the 4th floor with his main generals.

"What next Zabuza-sama?"

"I can look at it with my byakugan."

"No, you won't be able to get close enough and they might find you."

You don't know that, Haku ni-san. I can always go inside like you did."

"No, and if they discover you there, it will be worse."

"You don't know that either. You made it in and out anyway."

"But I did not try to make it to the third floor or use the byakugan. If they see you, how will you explain the veins around your eyes. You won't be able to use your mask if you are a servant."

"I will be careful. They won't see me."

"That's what you say."

"Ni-ssan!" "Imoto!"

"Enough, both of you. Don't forget who is in charge."

"Hai."

"Good. How far do you think you can see when it is activated?"

"At least a mile. I can concentrate on specific objects in the building too."

"Have you tried that during practice?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. The little lady and I, will take a walk around the fortress right before dawn. I want you to cast a light mist to help cover our approach and then look inside from the inside the fence."

"But…"

"Yes!"

"Haku, you will be our backup."

"Hai, sensei."

"Good."

Hinata went to make dinner she avoided Haku and did not talk to him before the mission, she was still mad that he doubted her abilities. At least sensei would give her a chance. They went towards the fortress in the middle of the night. They waited close to dawn outside the fence.

Hinata concentrated and started to cast the 'Hiding in mist jutsu.' Zabuza and her could see through the mist and approached the fortress stealthly. They easily climbed the fence/wall and hid in a tree inside the compound. Hinata activated her byakugan and then concentrated on the 3rd floor. She memorized it, then checked the 4th floor just in case. She signaled Zabuza and they left as dawn arrived and the fog dissipated naturally with the sunrise, nobody being the wiser.

Hinata was ecstatic after their return, while Haku gave her the silent treatment. She told them everything she saw and they finished making a diagram/sketches from her observations.

"I saw the vault. It is at the end of a long corridor. I did not see any other doors or access."

"Makes sense. Easier to defend and capture any robbers." Zabuza analyzed.

"The most amazing thing was the corridor is full of chakra."

"Explain."

"There were these round machines lining the floor edges and ceiling edges of the entire hall. They projected a chakra beams in front of the walls and ceiling of the corridor. They also projected random beams crisscross across the hall. They were very pretty. The ones in the middle moved slowly."

"Hmm, Haku see if anyone of the servants will talk to you about them. I will gather some intel. Rest little lady. I will need your vision again tonight."

"Yes. Sensei."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

They watched the compound for a week, finally formulating a plan. They did not cross into the compound again. Hinata looked at the fortress nightly from beyond the fence, studying the patterns of the guards and the chakra beams. She also looked at the vault and its lock.

Haku befriended the servants and indeed found out it, that was the new security installed. The servants were annoyed because it went off several times when they took food to the concubines, until they learned how far they needed to stay away from the corridor to avoid triggering the system. They all complained because it made serving the concubines that much harder.

Zabuza discreetly kidnapped one of the mafia men and questioned him, until he gave them all the information before making him disappear permanently. He made sure his body would never be found. He took the man's necklace, to plant as a red herring if they proceeded with the plan.

At the end of the week, they look at all their information and discussed their options. The tension between Haku and Hinata had simmered all week.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"My source confirmed, those chakra machines are the alarm system. The chakra beams will sound in alarm if they are disrupted at all. Literally going off when crossed. The wall ones act the same and prevent anyone from walking on the walls or ceiling. They also trigger a firing mechanism that will shoot poisoned arrows all over the hall. That plus the security rushing the hall which is the only exit, almost guarantee a 100% fail rate. Damn it, the gallant yakuza is right. It is impenetrable."

"What now, sensei?"

"I can do it, sensei."

"What do you mean?"

"I can get in."

"Are you crazy?"

"Explain."

"I can sneak in undetected. I have been watching that hall, all week. I have memorized the beam patterns. With my eyes, I can see the beams and I can get around them with my flexibility. I also have studied the lock mechanism with my eyes and they will allow me to open it."

"That is crazy."

"I can sneak in, I can bypass the beams, open the vault and sneak back out without been found out. Haku and you can be my back up sensei."

"You're sure."

"As sure, as I can be." She took a deep breath, she had no time for doubts, hers or Haku's. She looked sensei in the eyes. "I can do this sensei."

"Very well. Tonight then."

"Sensei, this is crazy. This is a stupid idea, we can make money in other missions."

"It and I may be stupid, but I can do this." Hinata said looking down.

"Agreed. Go to sleep, little lady. Tonight, I will cast the mist. I want you to concentrate on the security system only. Drop this necklace inside the vault when you are finished. They will look for this guy forever and never find him. We will take care of the rest."

"Good night." She did not look back and went to her tent.

"Sensei…"

"You are out of line. My word is final. Are you helping or not?"

"I. I will help. Sorry, sensei."

"It's not me you have to apologize to. Go rest for now."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Night arrived and everyone got in position. Zabuza made the mist and they all got inside the compound.

"We will wait for you here. Stubborn, this is your first solo mission. Don't act stupid. If it's looking impossible, come back. We are your back up. If there is real trouble, call us. Don't be too stubborn. Excessive stubbornness will doom the mission. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei. I will not let you down sensei. Thanks for trusting me," She smiled as she adjusted her mask and left the tree quietly.

Zabuza and Haku stayed in the tree outside the fortress while Hinata snuck in the fortress" 2nd floor. She used the mist to hide, then gave a chakra enhanced jump to a 2nd floor window, next to the stairs that led to the 3rd floor closest to the vault. She climbed silently, using her byakugan to avoid any guards. She used chakra to crawl on the ceiling until she got close to the hallway that led to the vault. She was about to drop to the floor when she heard a noise.

She had been upset all day. It saddened her to know Haku did not trust her or thought her capable of completing the mission. She had cried herself to sleep. It bothered her that he had so little faith in her. Was he disappointed in her too? She was still thinking of Haku's behavior, when she heard the noise in the background. She used a corner's shadow and glued herself flat to the ceiling without making a noise.

A guard was sneaking out of the concubines' area. Luckily for her he was also trying to stay hidden and concentrating on avoiding anyone, since he had been fooling around with one of the boss's mistresses. Hinata held her breath as he walked by her but he did not notice her. She regained her breath and waited a few minutes to make sure no one else was around, then finally relaxed.

She shook her head at the hall entrance, chastising herself for becoming distracted over her ni-ssan. Zabuza-sensei had trusted her and she would not let him down. She would prove she could do it. She concentrated on nothing else but the beams. She took a deep breath as she dropped to the ground silently.

She walked in slowly avoiding the beams, the wall and ceiling were covered in them and would not be able to walk on them. She started twisting around the beams. Contorting her body sideways, backwards and upside down.

It was very slow and her muscles were tiring from holding such weird positions. She crawled where she could, then continued contorting herself in all kind of weird angles. Slowly gaining inches until she was finally in front of the vault.

Hinata almost sighed in relief but concentrated on the lock with her byakugan, seeing where the pins would open as she moved the dial and finally also opened the door. She walked in the door and almost cried in frustration as there were more chakra beams scattered throughout. Although not as many as in the hall. These were relatively easy to avoid.

There were many cases and many treasures. She took the heirloom painting and took several jewels. She wanted items that would not add to much bulk to her. Coins were heavy, so she loaded a couple of scroll and many jewels in her pockets. She carried the painting rolled in a satchel she wore close to her chest. She left the necklace next to the jewel cases, stepped outside and closed the vault door.

She took another deep breath and slowly started her return. Her muscles were really getting a work out. She decided to practice more flexibility exercises as she contorted and crawled the way back.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"What is taking her so long?"

"Haku, you need to stop this."

"What do you mean"

"Tools are meant to be used. An unused tool will rust and rot, from the inside out. Is that what you want? A frail museum tool, that only looks good but is worthless in a fight. A little worry is acceptable but this isn't. She has not been discovered, everything is calm. Rushing could be detrimental to the mission."

Haku nodded, as he thought about his master's word. He knew Hinata was strong. But he was still worried. Why did she have to go alone in a den of yakuza. And he saw them up-close, they were very crude and perverted. It was making him crazy.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

A while later, they heard a small rustle and Hinata appeared at the bottom of the tree with a big smile. She jumped to the tree and nodded. Zabuza thickened the mist and they left silently. They continued going all day and night until they made it back to their hideout.

Once there, Hinata dropped tiredly on the floor. She ached but had a big smile on her face. "Here you go sensei."

"I will take this to our client. Well done."

"Wait sensei." She started pulling jewels from her boots, her pouch, inside her gloves and clothing. She them pulled a few scrolls from her pouch. "He had tons of stuff in there. I figured we could also sell the jewels or scrolls. They didn't weight much or added too much bulk."

"Damn! I like the way your mind works, stubborn. VERY well done. We are going to be taking more high stakes break-ins. This is a very good haul."

Hinata beamed all tiredness forgotten, as Zabuza started taking inventory. Hinata tried to get up to cook, but Haku told her to sit back and relax.

"I will take care of it for today."

"I can cook better than you. You should at least be able to concede me that."

Haku was shocked at her curt tone. "Imoto? Of course, you cook better. I was just trying to help."

"Don't need it."

"Imoto? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

Haku was getting nervous, she was really upset. "Look. Let me help."

"I know you don't think, I can do a mission but you should trust my cooking at least," She said without raising her head.

Haku was shocked. He remembered Zabuza sensei's words and his shoulder's slumped. "I'm sorry, Imoto. I was overly worried and Zabuza already chastised me. I was just worried, because they were rowdy and crass. I let my concern cloud my jugement, that was my mistake. You did great. Please forgive me."

Hinata looked up and her eyes were glassy looking from unshed tears. "But I swear to you Hina-chan, that I never doubted your abilities. You're amazing. I guess, I'm just learning to be a big brother. I want to protect you from everything, but I swear I trust you. I would trust you with my life."

Tears spilled from Hinata's eyes as she hugged Haku. "I'm sorry ni-ssan. I was thinking of my feeling, not yours. I'm really sorry."

"I wasn't thinking of yours either. I forget how you take everything personally. Forgive me. I never had a little sister and you're too cute. Please bear with me as I'm learning on the go. I might mess up from time to time. Ok"

"Ok." They hugged each other as the tension of the last week washed away.

"Can we eat now?"

Hinata and Haku looked at each other and laughed.

"Hai, sensei! Haku come you can chop all the ingredients."

"You know. I get to do your hair today."

"What?"

"You apologize in the middle of my apology. Your hair is mine!"

Hinata paled. "Ni-ssan!"

"Ok, As part of my penance, I will only style your hair, no coloring. Just this one time. Next it is all mine."

Hinata groaned but agreed.

"Don't worry, I will make it pretty, not weird."

"Your sensei is getting hungry here."

They both giggled and went back to cooking.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

He visited his little brother who was still receiving treatments. He still looked so weak.

"Hello ototo."

"Kessho-ni-ssan. Kaff, kaff, kaff" He struggled to catch his breath after his last coughing fit. "You're back. Kaff, kaff, kaff, kaff"

"Calm down, ototo. You are still too weak and need more treatment from our hosts. I could not find the demon bastard yet, he has left Mist. But don't worry I will and I will pay him back for not helping us; for our clan. Just rest and get better."

"Ni-ssan, you shouldn't."

"Ototo, it is the way of the clan. I will not shame their memory. We are warriors. Remember, we live to fight. Never forget. Even if your body is weak, our will is not."

"But, ni-ssan, kaff, kaff, kaff, hugh, kaff, kaff, kaff!"

"Do something." He said to the bespectacled white haired young man standing in the corner.

"We are doing something, in case you haven't noticed. I'm keeping him alive. Maybe you should not rile him up. My master will be upset with you. He is very interested in your bodies. I think your brother has the right idea, concerning your so-called revenge."

"Don't fuck with me. I will avenge us; we are warriors. The Demon of the Hidden Mist is a dead man; so is anyone that stands in my way. Just concentrate on healing my brother, four eyes."

"I only answer to my master, but he does want him well. So, I will continue his treatments. Just remember you are a mouse compared to him."

"We'll find out one day, won't we?

"Oh, we will"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The land of Hot Springs was Ero-sannin's paradise. It had hot springs everywhere. Naruto wondered if he came here a lot to peep on women.

It was a volcanic land with hot springs everywhere. To Naruto, it was amazing. All the rock formations and different colored springs, the caves, everything. But Ero-sannin just kept wanting to go from town to town staying in hot spring inn after hot spring inn, to peep. Boring! He wanted to camp again and explore some of the neat caves in the area, but the pervert refused to camp unless there was no other alternative. And he had promised to behave, which he had.

They were posing as a pair of brothers traveling with their old, frail uncle, who was visiting all their hot springs to improve his health. Naruto snickered thinking how ero-sannin would be cured by what was in the hot springs alright. But not the minerals, the girls he kept trying to peep on. He wore thick round glasses, a loose tan plain haori and a cane. Naruto knew he was using those thick glasses to peep on girls and pretend he couldn't see to get closer to them. He was such a pervert.

It was a first for Naruto, going undercover. It sounded very exciting until he actually did it. It was boring. Jiraya said they had to stay in character and would not let him practice or use ninja arts while in the towns. They also had to go slow whenever they were around a town. Since he didn't peep, it was very boring for Naruto although Iruka's company helped a lot. Iruka would take him exploring when Jiraya wanted to peep.

They all wore disguises, another first for Naruto. And he discovered, he hated it, but accepted it because he wanted to go on this trip with both of them. They darkened his hair which was no big deal and it made him look like Iruka's sibling. The most annoying part was they covered his whiskers birthmarks with makeup. Make-up! He hated it. They both wore nondescript tan clothing. They looked like regular civilian travelers.

The only thing that broke the monotony was watching Ero-sannin and Iruka-ni. Ero-sannin was doing everything he could think of, to peep and Iruka to stop him. Truly a clash of epic proportions. Iruka-ni was livid the entire time. It was funny how they constantly fought over 'propriety and rules of behavior.' Iruka-ni had to keep apologizing for ero-sannin's behavior and wanted to strangle the old pervert. And ero-sannin loved to get under his skin. He loved peeping, but seemed to have made pissing off Iruka, his second hobby. Watching them was funny.

Naruto loved the travel between towns the best. He could explore and practice. Iruka-ni was more comfortable while traveling too. They got to spar several times and he refereed ero-sannin and his prank wars/practice exercises. Iruka got in, a couple of times but he did not do well in the pranking department and usually ended being the target of a lot of pranks. Soon he elected to referee most of the time.

They had arrived in the onsen town of Hakone, it was a large, developed yet beautiful town, a perfect distance from the capital. Neither too far, nor too close. It had quaint houses and hotels all monochromatically painted and uniformly designed.

Another attraction was the town had a several shops, not touristy traps, but stores full of hand-crafted items. He still felt bad about their fight. He hated he made Iruka feel bad. He truly loved them both and wanted to get Iruka and Ero-sannin something nice. He wanted to get them a present, a memento of their trip.

"Ne, ero-ojichan. I need to get some supplies, I will see you later tonight."

"Who are you calling ero-ojichan? You, disrespectful little brat!" Jiraya shook his cane in anger, but couldn't do anything else.

Iruka laughed and said. "If the name fits. Don't get lost ototo! We are heading to the hotel."

"I won't Nissan! See ya!"

"Just remember. Payback is a bitch, nephew." Jiraya stomped away in the direction of the hot springs. Iruka felt a shiver down his back and sighed. He knew he was going to get it during training again. He sighed and headed after the pervert to the new hotel-spa.

Naruto almost ran from store to store until he found what he was looking for at the local woodshop. The owner was a very skilled woodworker and he got what he needed.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Haku helped Hinata as they left the hot spring. Hakone was a great town and they had a great time. Zabuza had gone on a special mission, to sell some of the loot. Haku convinced Hinata to go to a town to celebrate the success of their last mission. Zabuza approved a onetime splurge since they had done so well.

Haku decided to go to a somewhat larger town, where they could shop more freely and restock their weapons without attracting attention. They brought the provisions they needed, replenish their senbon/shuriken supplies and even had time for some fancy shopping.

Haku got Hinata a nice handmade hairpin and Hinata got Haku two long metal hair cuffs. Haku went back and got two more filigree ones for Hinata. They even splurged at the local tannery and got Zabuza-sensei a new thicker & sturdier leather shoulder/chest strap for his Kubukiribocho and engraved the buckle with the mist symbol and the kanji for sensei. They had a great time.

They finished their trip with a visit to the nice spa in the large hotel in town. They went to the mixed spa with their swimwear on. They relaxed until Haku felt a presence outside the women's section of the springs. He didn't say anything since he did not want to worry Hinata. She was still sensible to those things but he was ready to gut someone.

"Come on, let's go inside and fix our hair."

"Yes, nothing weird unless you also do it."

"Fine, you took the fun out of it anyways. My tongue is still sore." Hinata smiled and they went inside. Haku put his hair cuffs on and put the rest of his hair in a low ponytail. His hair cuff where solid silver. He put Hinata's on her bangs low like his, although hers had a filigree design in silver also. Her hair was still short on the back and he just combed it.

"We match!"

"Yes." Hinata smiled again. The day had been great, for once she enjoyed her lazy day. –No guilt today—

Haku still felt a presence around the hot springs and tensed up. Someone was peeping, he was sure of it. Hinata noticed Haku's alertness. "Is everything ok, ni-ssan?"

"Yes, I just saw a cockroach, brr." A cockroach that would lose the first part of its name and become a plain roach once he was done with whoever it was.

"Ni-ssan, it's just a bug."

"Imoto, they are gross and should be eradicated." –Death to peeping perverts!-

Hinata giggled at her Nissan. He was a great fighter and he turned pale in front of a bug. "Won't you protect me from those awful bugs? Whatever shall I do?" She pleaded and whined.

"Always imoto, always." Haku smiled back, but was deadly serious.

Hinata turned and gave Haku a quick hug. "Thanks, ni-ssan."

"Wait for me in the lobby while I check for bugs, ok?"

"Yes, ni-ssan."

Hinata went to the lobby while Haku checked around, then went to pay their bill. She was getting bored in the lobby and decided to go outside. She turned to open the door, when she saw an old man with long gray hair down his back in a thick braid, thick heavy glasses and a cane trying to make it to the counter. Suddenly he dropped the cane Hinata felt bad for the old man and went to help him.

"Excuse me, here let me help you." She said as she bent down and picked it up.

"Thanks, little lady. And here I thought, there were no more nice girls in this world. Would you help me to the bar? My nephew is registering us in. I can buy you a drink while we wait." He reached out and grabbed her by the elbow, so she could guide him as he winked. Hinata stiffened up and her face became pale.

"I may not see well but my hearing is very good. A nice conversation and soaking in a hot spring is what the doctor ordered. What do you say?"

He only grabbed the back of her elbow, but she did not like anyone grabbing her. She started breathing a little faster. What to do. She did not want to be rude or draw attention to herself but she would not be able to stand it for long.

"Are you okay little lady? You're breathing sounds off."

"Bug, cockroach." She whispered as she tried to remain calm.

"If you point me to the bug, I will get it for you. I can tell, it's made you nervous. A soak in the hot springs will take care of all your problems"

Haku turned from the counter and saw Hinata with the old man. He took two steps and was about to do something rash at the signs of Hinata's distress when a young man with a scar across the bridge of his nose appeared and shouted at the old man.

"UNCLE! What is the matter with you? Let go of her this instant. I am ashamed to be seen with you! How many times do I have to repeat it to you? You are making the young lady uncomfortable. You can't grab young lady's arms like that. What is wrong with you?" He grabbed the old man's hand and pulled it back. "Please forgive him. Forgive me for taking so long. Please, forgive us." He bowed down. "He gives our family a bad name with his lack of manners and rudeness. Please, he is an idiot but he is family. I will make sure, he does not bother you again." Iruka raised at the approach of another person.

"He should be ashamed of himself but we can't choose our family. Apology accepted. And my imoto does not go to bars, oyaji. You should not be so forward with a lady" Said the other person, as he came by.

"Oh, another pretty lady. Your family is blessed in the looks department. But your words wound me. How could you say such a thing to this old man? I accepted your sister's help and wanted to repay her. I already have the most ungrateful and unbearable nephews. And this is the thanks, I get? I wanted to stomp the bug."

"You should consider yourself grateful to your nephew, you never know what you might get when trying to stomp out bugs."

"Ooh, this pretty lady got spunk!"

"You have no idea."

"Ooh, I like spunk!"

"Overly forward old farts should be afraid of karma."

"It's ok, please. Let's go. It's not him, it's me. He didn't do anything. Let's go home."

"Oh, come on pretty ladies! Just one drink."

Haku got close to the old man and leaned forward. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You perverted old man." He smiled as he whispered.

Jiraya smiled, blushed and drooled as he nodded yes. Haku leaned even closer and whispered in his ear. "By the way, I'm a boy." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked as he turned around. Hinata giggled as the old man turned green and gagged.

"Ni-ssan, let's go."

The word kept repeating in his brain. –Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, BOY- Jiraya was catatonic and remained green, sweating and gagging for at least fifteen minutes. –No way, no way, I flirted with a boy…—

Iruka blinked several times before starting to laugh. "That's what I call karma or poetic justice." He turned to the door and noticed the girl's hair pin again as they opened the door and stepped outside.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" They turned to him. The boy had a very deep frown. "Excuse me! I know you are annoyed with him, but just a quick question and I won't bother you anymore. Please."

Hinata nodded, while Haku stood protectively. Iruka raised his hands, palm up. "I noticed your hair pin. And I know this lovely lady back home that I want to confess. She's always smiling and I just…What I mean is I am working my courage up and well, ha, ha" He put his hand behind his neck, and blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Never mind, what I meant was your pin is nice. I wanted to get her a memento of this trip. That is a very pretty pin and I would like to give her something similar. She would look great in it. Not that she needs that or that yours looks bad. She's just special." He smiled dazedly. "Anyhow, I wondered if you got it here and if you could tell me where so I could get one. That's all."

Hinata smiled at the awkward but nice man. "Yes, we got it in town. Here is the name of the store. Good luck with your lady. I'm glad there are still good men like you." She smiled at the thought of someone finding love in this crazy world.

"Nah, she's special, not me, I'm just a teacher, but she makes me feel special. Thank you very much. Good luck to you too! Have a good evening!"

"No, thank you for helping my sister and making her smile again. Good luck with your lady. Free advice, keep the pervert away from her."

Iruka frowned. "Most definitely."

"Like you said, we can't choose family, most of the time. Safe travels." They parted not realizing they were all thinking the same thing.

-Thank you, Kami for letting me choose my family.—They all continued on their way

The siblings were turning a corner when they almost collided with a dark haired boy who was running like a madman through the streets.

He shouted "Sorry!" and kept going.

Haku was incensed. "How rude." Hinata giggled as they turned the corner and continued on their way.

Iruka turned back to the hotel, and opened the door, when he heard the shouts. "Iruka-ni!, Iruka-ni! I'm back!" Naruto slowed down and lowered his voice. "What are you still doing out here. Where is ero-ojichan?"

"Nothing much, he's inside in shock. I'll explain, you should have seen it. Come on we are late."

And cut!

 **Notes** : Almost but not quite. I know, I'm cruel. Let me know what you think. I am expecting some rants. Please review!

Naruto is in an island akin to a Pacific Island. What is the natural predator of that ocean? The Great White Shark. Besides, I'm an old school nerd. Just google "Air Jaws" and you can imagine the scene, except I made the shark more persistent. I don't recommend eating them either. This is a work of fiction. They are not endangered here.

Hinata just turned into a cat burglar, oh, noes! The chakra beams were a play on those laser beams they use on caper/thief movies, except Hinata doesn't need night vision googles, just the byakugan. LOL!

I think Naruto who is not used to any supervision and always does whatever, would lash out against it. He regrets it immediately, but come on, who hasn't been ticked off at your parent's curfews or rules? For Hinata is the need to prove herself and be useful that brings her in conflict with Haku.

The mysterious stranger is an OC but is the brother of a very well-known character. Let's see who can figure out who's or where they're at.

 _Random notes_ : Kinogawa and Hakone are real onsen towns in Japan.

Ojisan or Ojichan = uncle

Hai = yes Yatta = Yes, finally or hooray or we/I did it (very expressive).

Oyaji = old man

 _Omake_ :

Naruto wakes up slowly and sees Hinata on top of him and Haku looking lost in the corner. He remembers what happened and shakes Hinata to wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes and they see each other. Naruto fears she will hit him, then kneels and apologizes profusely.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hit me, it's Ero-sannin's fault.

"I would not hit you Naruto-kun"

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. You're the best! It's ero-sannin's fault, he is trying to corrupt me. But I will fight perversion to the end. No matter how pretty you are, I will not be perverted.

Hinata blushes and Naruto loses track of what he was saying and continues with his verbal diarrhea.

"Don't worry, I can use perversion against perverts, I invented the oroike no jutsu and the anti-oroike no jutsu to use against perverts. I have used both on ero-sannin and they work. I can show you. Want me to show you? Oroike no jutsu!" Naruto transforms into a scantily clad blonde bombshell. "See, it always works. And if they try to resist, I have the harem version. Oroike harem no jutsu" Naruto turns into many blonde almost naked women.

Hinata suddenly frowns and pouts. Haku head turns sharply and focuses intensely on Naruto.

"Hinata talk to me." Hinata turns her head. Naruto transforms back worried, since she looks mad. "Hinata-chan, please."

"Were you looking at other girls?" Hinata's eyes water as she looks at him.

"No Hinata-chan. PLEASE, don't cry. I just used magazine pictures from ero-sannin. I would not look at other girls. I only want to look at you, I mean if I peeped I would look at you, but I don't. But I would if I could but I won't. What I mean is I would not peep on anyone else, I only want to peep at you." Hinata's eyes widen and she blushes. Naruto covers his mouth with his hands as he takes a deep breath. "Never mind, forget all that. What I mean is it works great on perverts. I promise. You don't understand, trust me. It makes them pass out from nosebleeds or distracts them or… Please don't be mad. Please. I even made one for girl perverts."

"Girl perverts?"

"Yes, oroike no jutsu, male harem version!" Suddenly twenty buffed almost naked Naruto stand in front of Hinata. They smile and call her. "Hi, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes widen, she turns tomato + fire-engine red as a giant nosebleed spurts out of her nose and she faints with slight drool around her smiling mouth.

Naruto's eyes widen and he goes to help her. "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" –Wait a minute, Hinata-chan was perving on me!— Naruto smiles and faints.

Haku just looks at Naruto. "Oh, no you don't! Don't faint on me now!"

Haku slaps Naruto until he wakes up.

"What the hell? Hey, stop hitting me! Ero-brother."

"I am not a pervert. I just like seeing my imoto in cute dresses. Is that a crime?"

Naruto develops a sweat-drop, then raises his eyebrows and points 1 finger "One-word: Sister-complex"

"Technically that is two words"

"Worse you're a Lolita sister complex, pervert!"

"Oh, shut up. I have a deal for you anyway."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. I was going to freeze your nuts off" Naruto put his hands defensively over his crotch. "But I won't and I will let you date my sister; supervised, chaperoned and returned before 9PM or said freezing will occur." Naruto flinched and hunched forward to protect his loins and future children. "If you teach me that oroike no jutsu."

"You will trade your sister for a jutsu?"

"Oh, shut up. Interested or not? This is a onetime deal."

"Interested!" said Hinata who had just woken up and turned beet red as they looked at her.

-If Hinata doesn't mind.- "Deal. But we will be official boyfriend/girlfriend, 11PM curfew and you will call me boss. Just like the Konohamaru corps" Naruto winked at Hinata who had smoke coming out of her ears, she was so red.

"Accept Nissan!" Hinata gave Haku a look of 'or else.'

"Deal! Now teach me that jutsu! Boss"

When Zabuza dared to return for the second time, he slowly opened the door where he froze on the spot.

Naruto and Hinata where huddled together. Naruto's arm was over Hinata's shoulder as she leaned on him and had her arm across his waist. Their other hands were clasped together. They sat on the bed giggling in front of a very pretty, half naked Haku, who appeared to have boobs and had smoke covering her nether regions.

Zabuza snapped out of it and slammed the door again as he muttered. "Oh, hell no, I don't want to know! I'm done with this shit!" He couldn't help thinking that Haku made a very pretty girl; he had a perverted smile and a nosebleed as he walked away.

 _Thanks to_ :

 **Neostardustdragon101** : Thanks again for reviewing! Sorry about that. Please don't, although Haku might be able to fix your hair. LOL. All, I can say it's coming up. This one had a bit of everything, Funny, feels and some action. What did you think of this one? Or the crossing path? Don't pull any more hair. Keep at it and you will get some!

 **Laryssa1234** : Thanks as always! I'm glad you like the clothing. There is one more surprise coming. Naruto will eventually get one too. What did you think of this chapter?

 **SPeCTeR-117** : Thanks for the review! Hope you like today's omake. I looked it up and it looks cool. Hmm, maybe but not right away. The seals will be an important tool in Naruto's arsenal. That is why he is a little behind on his wind affinity, but he will more than make up for it with seals. They have also helped him plan strategically, since he keeps plotting "prank" seals to surprise the enemy. And he can use them with minimum chakra and he has tons of it. Of course, his final ace is Kurama.

 **nightwind83** : Thanks for your reviews! Always! Glad you like the chapter and the omakes. I used your ideas as part of today's omakes. Hope you liked it too! Iruka is helping Naruto a lot. I really like him. He is the mother hen of the group. Just like Haku is to Hinata. What did you think of this chapter's near miss?

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review. Not as soon as you probably want, but not that far away. I will say the number of chapters will not go into the double digits. Hinata will return after Wave but with twists. Always twists, twists. What did you think of this chapter.

 **NarHina** : Always thanks for your reviews! Glad you like it. Will revisit Uzu again later. Good ideas as usual. Haku and Hina tag team Zabuza today. Can't wait to hear what you think of the chapter, the omake and the almost at the end.

 **anime pryncess** : Hello again! Thanks for the review! Yes, it is like that but slightly longer. Yes that was the idea, I wanted the trio to bond like a family. I love writing Iruka & Jiraya. Yes, Naruto will have a lot of seals. Yes, another bad guy is around to complicate matters.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for your reviews! FYI: Miss your story. Yes, Iruka and Jiraya are great. LOL! I wanted to mess with Hina for a bit. But she is back to normal. I figured, she needed something embarrassing but harmless to get her out of her shell. Haku is very fun to write too. Thanks, always. Did you like this chapter? What did you think of the almost, but not quite encounter?

 **Elarmi** : Thank for your review! Thanks a lot! I'm really trying to keep it that way.

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for the review. Yes, there's a new bad guy in town. Let me know, what you think.

 **Dragon Man 180** : Thanks for the review! Good ideas. LOL! Yes, little Hina is learning to defend herself. Yes, I figured Haku would have loved to find those springs. Hope you like this chapter and the near miss meeting.

 **QuentinTNT** : Thanks for your review! Yes, reviews really motivate me. Glad you liked the chapter and omakes. Yes, the Narutoverse is great. Will check your Naruto stories out when you get to them. Iruka's interest is not hard to figure out. Today there were some clues on the evil mysterious stranger… Let me know what you think.

FEED THE MUSE! PLEASE REVIEW!

 _Next_ :Tsunade (maybe…)


	17. Chapter 16- Tsunade & More

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I really appreciate you and all feedback. I hope you like this chapter! It has it all, twists and more.

I expected more rants on the near-miss last chapter but you were all great! Thanks! Hey! I miss some of my old reviewers. Let me know what you think too!

 _Random_ : I don't know whether to be amused or excited. I got hit by the SasuSaku troll! LOL! You know the one. Trolls all Hinata or Naruto stories to say how wonderful Sakura or Sasuke are. How he/she hates Hinata but reads all stories about her. You know call everyone virgin losers, Finally made it to her hit parade, not that it's difficult. But It hurts to be ignored by a troll that hits all Hinata authors. So, I have reached another landmark.

To my delightful _guest reviewer_. Thanks for letting me realize what a wonderful life I have. Life is precious, you seriously can't think anyone would kill themselves over a cyberbully such as you. LOL. Please get the psychiatric help you so desperately need. PS. You really should learn other insults, it is quite repetitive. BTW In my book virgin in not an insult. Is being a slut good in yours then? Now that's an insult. May you find peace in your soul and medication for your illness.

 _ **Important Announcement**_ _:_ I just started another story called _"CRAZY"_ It's NaruHina of course! Details at the bottom, please read. I hope you check it out. Please do, pretty please!

Thanks to: laryssa1234, Night Wolf Pack, saiyanvegeta1648, anime pryncess, luisdox, bh18, Dragon Man 180, nightwind83, Theblueswordsman, jenuzumaki, QuentinTNT, Guest1, SPeCTeR-117, NarHina, musiKSoul1388

Sorry for the delays. To make up for it, this is chockful of surprises and more…plus a surprise guest appearance. Hope you like it. Fights are difficult. This sucker grew. Over 10,000 words before the comments. PLEASE REVIEW!

Congratulations to nightwind83 who guessed Kosshimaru's kekkei genkai. Read to find out.

Chapter 16: **Tsunade & More**

Naruto was enjoying the trip. Even with ero-sannin's peeping and not being able to practice in towns, it was great. Watching Ero-sannin and Iruka fight was hilarious, they were like oil and water in their habits, even though they were both Leaf shinobi and would back up each other without hesitation, they did things completely different. It seemed Ero-sannin went out of his way to irritate Iruka, but Iruka would get him back with "I'm not the one that tried to pick up a boy" which would make Ero-sannin crazy mad.

He would have given anything to see the boy Ero-sannin tried to pick up. He bet it was hilarious, it sounded like a prank. He wished he had thought of that. Ero-sannin stayed green and depressed for approx. a week, which made him work them to death. It was fine with him, he wanted to get stronger quickly but he thought Iruka-ni would end up in the hospital. Luckily, he didn't and they got stronger.

Ero-sannin had gotten serious once they got to Frost, not that he changed his modus operandi which meant Iruka finally saw how he gathered information, as in visiting brothels. That went as well as he had expected. It had been too tense. Iruka was livid that Ero-sannin took his to a brothel. They fought and had been so mad that they did not speak to each other outside of training for 2 days. Naruto could not stand the tension of his family members and he could not pick a side. Finally pranked them both and told them to stop because he did not care who won, he could no longer stand it and they were ruining their trip. In the end they agreed to disagree but slowly started returning to normal.

They made it to Frost and tried to get information on this Mizu swordsman and his team. But it had been very difficult. The people did not want to talk. They did not want to give information on him, and seemed afraid. They visited several towns without getting anything. Finally, they came to the largest, most well-known village in Frost and he was waiting for his mentors.

The air was crisp and light, manipulating it in the mountains was fun since the air had a different quality here, he could not wait to try again. He loved the mountain air. He put his hand in his pocket and unconsciously rubbed his scarf piece as he usually did.

Naruto was sitting on the edge of a fountain, as he waited. Several kids were running and playing with a large ball. They looked slightly younger than him and where kicking the ball back and forth. Naruto wanted to try it, so bad. He never played in team sports, because people's fear of the fox. It looked like fun. Suddenly a kid, kicked the ball hard and it rolled to his feet.

He picked it up and was holding it for them but they looked at him in fear. For a minute, his first reaction was to run away with the ball and prank them. He took a deep breath to dispel the thought. He was not in Konoha, he was training to become shinobi, was older and they were kids. He doubted knights bothered kids. Hinata-chan would be mad if he did. He smiled and drew his arm back to throw the ball back when he saw them flinch. He lowered his hand as he said. "Oops, sorry." He smiled wider and rolled it on the floor to them. "Can I play?"

One of the kids thought about it and finally picked it up. "Thanks, mister." He looked around. "I don't know." He looked at the other kids.

Naruto waved and smiled at all the kids. "Hey, he's a stranger, like that scary dude. Don't talk to him." Another kid said.

"I don't bite, last time I checked." Naruto put his hands palms outwards in front of him and waved them as he spoke.

"How would I know."

"Because, I'm telling you."

"You could be a liar."

"I hate liars. I don't lie. That is my n… my way. And I don't go back on my word, either."

"Pfft, whatever."

"I'm not." Naruto looked at the ball again.

"Let's go home guys."

"Chicken!" He pointed at them.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I didn't think the boys around here were all cowards."

"I am not a coward."

"Then play with me." Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest as he frowned.

"We shouldn't." said another boy.

"Chiiikeen, cluck, cluck." He put his hands on his hips and flapped his elbows like wings.

"Shut up."

"Chicken, chicken, chicken!"

"Shut up!" The kid threw the ball at Naruto and "I am not a coward. And you will lose."

"Yatta!" Naruto caught the ball and did a happy dance.

The other kids looked at each other and laughed. "Somehow, he does not look dangerous nissan."

"Tell me about it. It would be a shame if an orange wearing clown thought we were afraid of him."

"Oi! Don't mess with the orange. You're going down!"

"We'll see about that. Do you know the rules?"

Naruto blinked. "Ahm, uhm, well you see." Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed. He had been so concentrated on getting them to let him play that he forgot that detail. "Not really." He finally admitted.

"And you're going to take me down?"

"I'm going to try, don't discount me yet."

Everyone was laughing as the older kid explained the rules to Naruto.

They played for a while and what Naruto didn't know, he made up for in enthusiasm. They put him with the youngest kids, but he managed to excite the kids and they were neck to neck.

Naruto was running with the ball, when the other team leader ran to him and kicked the ball sideways away from him. He started running and all the kids started screaming.

"Get him! Get him! Faster!" Naruto turned and ran after him but the guy had great control of the legs and made it to the fountain first, with all the other kids trailing behind.

"Aghh! Almost!"

"Not bad for a beginner."

"¡Ha, told ya! Don't discount Naruto!"

All the kids laughed. They had a great time. "Nissan, you're ok."

"Thanks." Naruto scratched the back of his neck with one hand and with the other rubbed his nose embarrassed. "You guys are ok, too. Thanks for playing with me, that was fun."

"It's ok. We haven't played with anyone that good since Haku-kun or Hikari-chan."

"Yeah, I miss them said one of the little ones."

"They don't play anymore or are they gone?" Naruto asked.

"They went home with their sensei. He was kind of scary too. But not as scary as that dude." Said the little one.

The older one shook his head. "That's enough guys. You know what our moms have said."

Naruto turned his head sideways confused. "What?"

"Look nothing personal, ok. But the scary guy came asking for our friends and beat the adults but we're not snitches."

"Yes, it's not good to betray friends. Thanks again, I had a great time. Hope we can do it again."

"Hey, aren't you interested in them too?"

"Huh?"

"Your grandpa has been asking about them."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to betray your friends."

A middle age woman with a black eye, her hand in a cast and fear in her eyes approached them. "What are you guys doing? Go home now! Let him be, don't talk to him."

Naruto tensed and looked downwards.

"Hey, he's okay, auntie."

"Yeah, we were just playing." Said another kid.

"Like you would now, if he was good or not."

Naruto tensed even more. "I am good." He turned to the boys. "Don't worry about it. See you later."

Iruka had arrived for a while but let Naruto had fun with his new buddies. He was glad Naruto was having such a good carefree time. It was a rare treat. He was always wanting to train, which was good but he needed other things too. Then he saw the lady approach, the atmosphere of the group changed and Naruto tensed. He saw and heard how uncomfortable he was and decided it was time to interfere.

"Don't play dumb kid, your buddy already tried to intimidate us already,"

"Excuse me, is something the matter? Has my brother done something to bother you?" Iruka approached and put his arm over Naruto's shoulder, he felt Naruto immediately relax and smile at him. "Nissan"

"You all bother me, strangers. Harassing us, trying to intimidate us. Leave already."

"I have to take offense with your characterization. My brother was playing with the kids having a good time, until you harassed him, not the other way around."

"Listen here you have broken my arm but not our spirit. GET!"

A young couple came out of another building and approached them. The pretty lady spoke first. "Auntie, what is the matter with you? This is not who we are."

"We go to trade for a week and everyone goes crazy." The man said.

"Sari, Miroku they should leave. We have suffered too much. You owe them the most."

"We have suffered but this will not please them. The debt I have with Hikari and Haku is immeasurable, but I refuse to change my lifestyle because of some monsters out there."

The woman looked in disbelief. "Whatever."

"I have to agree with my wife. When they saved us, they did not ask us to change ourselves. I have trust in them and their sensei. They will be fine. But how is fighting a kid helpful? Sorry about that kid. Many things have happened."

"Do as you will. You will see I was right." The woman turned and left.

Naruto nodded thankful. Iruka relaxed. "I assure you my little brother is very trustworthy, and he means you no harm." He raised the hand that was on Naruto's shoulder and ruffled his hairs. "He is the best brother, even if he does get in the biggest jams."

"Iruka-ni!" Naruto stomped his foot and pouted while crossing his arms.

They all laughed, the tension had disappeared again. The man turned to the kids and asked, "Do you guys want to play again?"

"YES!"

"Yatta!" Naruto did his happy dance again, while everyone chuckled. He then turned around to the kids "Tomorrow, I will beat your as…"

"Cuff,cuff. Naruto."

"Butt."

"Thanks for letting my impetuous brother play."

"Ne,Iruka-ni can come too. Right?"

"Sure." They all waved goodbye and went on their way.

"That was very good, Naruto. Well done." Naruto basked in the praise, he felt ten feet tall while walking through the clouds. Iruka approved and was proud of him. He managed to play in a team sport with the kids. This trip was the best. He couldn't wait to give Ero-sannin and Iruka-ni what he had gotten for them.

As they returned to their room. Naruto saw a scandalously dressed lady, who was trying to talk to the men lounging around the bar. She wore a red sleeveless shirt that was cut all the way down to her belly button on the front and tied with crisscross leather strings on the front. You could see part of her boobs. It looked like she wore an open vest without and actual shirt and used a string to tie it in the front. Her black leather skirt was so short, you could see her underwear if she moved too fast or bend down. She finished the look with thigh high leather open toe boot. She had loose long hair that covered half of her face.

Iruka tensed when he saw her approaching. "Hi boys! Looking for some company?"

"No thank you. Let's go, ototo". Iruka tried to speed up his steps but she got in front of him and leaned forward. "Are you sure? I can give you what you always wanted."

"No, thank you, I don't want anything."

"Come on. We can keep each other warm."

Naruto looked at the lady, then at Iruka's uncomfortable face. "He's warm enough, see his face is all red. But you know, you would not get cold if you wore a shirt under your vest or wore a jacket. My jacket is very warm, see."

Iruka coughed to avoid laughing as the lady blinked. "Let's go Iruka-ni. The big store down the street has nice jackets. Bye!

Iruka was thankful for Naruto's denseness, although he got on alert at the cold, assessing look she gave them. She blinked again and it was gone. She smiled coldly, turned and left. He decided to speed up the pace, something was off about her. He would tell Jiraya about it.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

She wanted to gouge their eyes out, for turning her down and dismissing her like she was nothing. Nothing! She was the best seducer in Kumo, who did they think they were. Dumb ass kid. She even covered half of her face to blend easier and avoid being turned down because of it.

After all, men were simple and she knew how to manipulate them. In the end, men didn't really care, they just closed their eyes. They did not realize what she could do to them even if they kept their eyes open. Her smirk returned. She would have killed half of her john's but she did not want or need that kind of attention.

Yoru looked at the main village of Frost in contempt. She detested their pastoral lives, she had always wanted more, she had worked for more and now some stupid farmers treated her like a regular prostitute, dumbasses. Conformist, pathetic. She was here for one reason only, revenge. That little bitch better be ready.

Her gut told her she was on the right track, but so far nothing concrete, just her gut feeling. She had been looking for 2 years now, with no results but her hatred and fear kept her going. She would show the master, and 13 would pay. She had looked all over Kumo without results. As unlikely as it was, she must have gotten out of Kumo. She was sure, she must have had some sort of help. As unlikely as that was. After so long, she left Kumo and started investigating any traveling girls or any scrap of information on girls in the surrounding towns. Eventually she heard about the big hero of Frost the swordsman from the Mist who traveled with not one but two cute apprentices. It could not be a coincidence. What were the odds, she had nothing to lose and all the time in the world.

Everything was her fault. Just because that little bitch did not want to spread her legs; like she had always done; she had ruined everything. A perfect plan. She would have been set once the master's plan came to fruition, she could have become the paramour of a court official or even the Raikage himself. A true courtesan. Trading information and gaining power a queen behind the scenes. Or she could have been the master's second in command on the base, the power hidden from view. But that little bitch's escape had put a stop to everything.

Instead of a courtesan, she was a disfigured whore not even country bumpkins where interested in. She could blow those hicks minds but why bother. She had targets to take care of. A master to impress and then destroy.

The master had been livid when she came back. He let her know his displeasure, he had beat her within an inch of her life, but worse he had marked her. He said a failure should look like one. He had used a cat o' nine tails and whipped her back until she passed out. When she woke up, he used a hot iron on her back and to the right side of her face. When she woke up again, she was in the hospital. The doctor healed her broken arms and wounds but the master knew what he was doing. Her back was a mess of scars and burns and she used her hair & half a mask to cover the burn on the right side of her face. The master had tested a new drug on her while she was out, another prototype. He did not care if she died if it served his purpose, but she didn't. She had gotten stronger but at a price.

How was she supposed to seduce now? She was a freak, an ugly monster, a disfigured whore. She remembered waking up in pain again.

~Flashback~

"Well good morning! Looks like my whore has finally woken up."

She had become aware of pain as she regained consciousness. Everything seemed to hurt. Her back was on fire and she had a horrible headache, she groaned and try to lick her parched lips. She opened her eyes fully on listening to his voice.

"Hello, hello, hello. You will remember the rules this time, right? "

She looked at him. She could not say what was in her mind, so she lowered her eyes.

"I said, right?" He said as he poked the right side of her face right on her burn with his index finger.

The pain made her answer. "Yes."

"Good. I would hate to give a face lift to the other side of your face. Now due to your loyal years of service, I will give you one last chance to prove your worth. I already gave you the new version of our compound and you passed the first step since it didn't kill you, like 80% of the test subject. It should help you manipulate your chakra more efficiently, it won't increase your reserves but it will make what you have easier to control & use. Exciting, isn't it?"

"I, hmm"

"I know. I also got you this neat new weapon for you mission."

"My mission?"

"Yes. A chance to redeem yourself and prove your worth to serve Kumo in the future. I want you to go after 13. I don't care how long or how you do it. Bring me my property which you lost in the first place. Alive preferably I still need those babies and eyes. Show me you are worth the trust I put in you when I hired you."

She wanted back, but more importantly she wanted payback. After she took care of 13, she would plan how to get to Master. She realized he was waiting for an answer. "Yes, Master. I will." She could not wait and a cruel smile appeared on her face.

"That's the spirit. You are a good whore. If you fail, pray I never find you. Got it."

"Yes, master."

~End of Flashback~

One more mission to prove herself, find 13 and she could come back to the top. She would do it no matter what. He had enhanced her with the new treatments and given her the weapon that would eventually destroy him.

For she would make him pay too, but she had to get stronger and get more allies somehow. She would first destroy that bitch. Pay her back with a vengeance. She would give her a world of pain but she was going to make sure she was alive to face the master, even if she had to break or cut of her limbs. She was going to make her ugly too. The master could fuck her, kill her or rip her eyes out she would not care. Then she would take care of him. Pain was headed their way. She smiled cruelly as she left the village, after all the man with the big sword and his cute girl or girls had left Frost. Time to move to greener pastures and think of other ways to find them.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

It was Iruka's last night together, he returned to the Leaf tomorrow. He had learned much and gotten so much stronger. He was exited to start his new class but at the same time would miss Naruto and even that pervert.

Naruto was doing amazing, By the time he came back, he would be a great shinobi. And it wasn't just his ninja arts. That kid had a gift, a charisma that was unique. With Naruto's help they had learned all about the swordsman and company, instead of Jiraya. Once the kids and most of the adults knew Naruto, they changed their minds and slowly earned their trust until they told them the truth. He only hoped the same thing would happen in the Leaf when he returned. The kid deserved that and more.

They found out that the swordsman was indeed a mercenary, the demon from the Mist, one of the legendary swordsman from the Mist, Zabuza. He had been hired by the villages and saved them from bandits, especially this town which was taken hostage by their leader, but no one had died thanks to him and his apprentices. He had several apprentices, they guessed 4, which were very pretty. He went with 2 in the open in different combinations, either 2 girls or 1 boy + 1 girl or 2 boys. The other 2 probably stayed hidden all the time.

More interestingly, another man had been there a short time ago asking about Zabuza. He had white hair tied in 2 buns and was very intimidating. He had beat and almost killed several villagers in his quest to find the swordsman, which was why everyone was leery of them when they first appeared; until Naruto earned their trust. They had a good time while there and eventually left for Hot Springs again, once they got all the information they could..

Jiraya was also very pleased with the information Naruto gathered as they were heading back. He never found the prostitute Iruka warned him about, but he heard the men in the bars talk about her. She was also looking for someone; not the swordsman but a girl. He wondered if it was a runaway prostitute, sometimes girls would try to escape their madam or pimps, but they were always hunted and brought back. The houses usually invested a lot in a girl and would not let them run away so easily. It was sad, but he could not do anything about it. Jiraya thought it was one of their bounty hunters, from what he heard she did dress and acted like a prostitute. He talked to her john's who acted satisfied with her performance. Nothing he could do about runaway prostitutes, he had too many things in his plate as it was.

Once they crossed the border. They stopped at the first Inn to celebrate Iruka's last night with them. They went to the onsen for men and Jiraya was on his best behavior. The adults drank sake and they gave a fizzy new pop drink to Naruto as they soaked in the hot spring.

"Well Iruka, you have come a long way. I hope you continue practicing and are ready for the exams when we get back next year. "

"Nissan will be ready. He can do anything."

"Thanks, Naruto. I don't know about anything, but I will be ready sensei."

"Here, here! Good man. Kanpai! Cheers! Are you ready to see the little woman?" Jiraya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop, you promised to behave."

"I never fully behave and I was just wondering about your little girlfriend. Aren't you excited to see her?"

"I…I…"

"You have a girlfriend, Iruka-ni?"

"Not really, but I plan to confess once I go home."

"Oh, I see. That's nice." Naruto just drank from his drink quietly, looking down.

Iruka and Jiraya were surprised by Naruto's muted, no, dejected response. Something was up. "Ototo what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's all good."

"Naruto."

"Maybe you should not tell her you are my brother. She might not like it." He tried to smile but it looked totally wrong.

"I don't want to hang out with anyone that doesn't like my little brother. Even the women I like."

"But that might limit your chances, Iruka-ni"

"You are my brother. I will not abandon my brother for anything or anyone. That is not how family work."

Naruto jumped into Iruka and hugged him. "Thanks, nissan. Sometimes I just, I…"

"Naruto. Would you leave us or the Leaf if a woman or someone asked you to?" Asked Jiraya. Naruto turned eyes wide and shook his head. "Exactly, that's how family works, Naruto. Sometimes it's rough and we might irritate each other, but family, like a team do not abandon each other. You don't betray each other." Finished Jiraya. He then wiggled his eyebrows and said. "Besides there's always professionals."

"Jiraya-san!"

"Professionals?"

Jiraya started to laugh. He couldn't help it. Iruka was too easy to tease.

"Perverted mumblemumblemumble."

"Is that cussing, I almost hear? Is a teacher actually cursing profusely in front of a minor?"

"Shut up!" Iruka had a large vein in his forehead. That man was impossible, he wanted to strangle him. He massaged his temple, then turned to Naruto again. "You don't have to worry, she already likes you. I would not consider dating someone that hates you or any student. I just couldn't."

"You don't know."

"Yes, I do. She sent you all that ramen when I first got here. You know, Ayame." Iruka whispered at the end as his cheeks turned red.

"YOU LIKE AYAME-NESSAN!"

"Thanks, Naruto. I think that there were a couple of Frost villages that didn't hear you." Iruka said as he grabbed his neck in embarrassment. Jiraya was laughing so hard he lost his footing and belly flopped into the hot spring. Naruto was not paying attention.

"YES! You must date. Ayame-nessan. That is awesome! She likes me! You will date and then get married and then…" Naruto exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Naruto, I'm glad you approve but you are jumping several steps."

"But you have to marry Ayame-nessan!"

Jiraya tried to get up as he heard Iruka sigh and ask. "And why pray tell is that?"

"FREE RAMEN FOR LIFE, FOR YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

Jiraya lost his footing again as he laughed so hard, his belly hurt.

"Glad to see, you have my utmost wellbeing in your plans."

"But it's free ramen, Iruka-ni, free ramen. And Ayame-nessan is nice and pretty and free ramen. Free Ramen" Naruto kept repeating it like a mantra. Suddenly they all started laughing uncontrollably. After they composed themselves, they dried themselves, got into their yukatas and went inside to finish dinner.

Naruto enjoyed the food, but most of all the company. He was going to miss Iruka. It was time. "I will be right back!" Naruto ran out of the room and Iruka looked at Jiraya who shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto returned with two packages in his hands. He sat down and his face turned red. "I…I…" He took a deep breath. "This has been the best trip, the best summer ever. I'm so happy you are my family. I don't know how to say it. You are my most important people, my most important family. I'm sorry if I get mad or act stupid but nothing will change that. Nothing. That is the promise of a lifetime. We are Family." Naruto looked at the men who were blinking rapidly. "I just, I just wanted to give you something. Here for you" He put a package on Jiraya's lap. "Here for you." He put the second package on Iruka's lap. "Well go on open it."

Iruka opened his first. Naruto was so nervous he was rocking on his feet. Iruka opened it and his eyes teared up. "Naruto, I… this is amazing. Thank you." Inside the package was a carved wooden frame, carved with the Uzu spiral crest and some toads, inside the frame a picture of them. There was also a cute netsuke toad sitting on an apple, carrying a ruler in one hand and a book in the other."

"I will get you a cooking toad netsuke for Ayame-chan. I thought, the apple since you're a teacher and the Uzu symbol because we're family and…you like it?"

"Naruto, I love it. Thanks." His eyes were still glassy and he kept blinking to avoid embarrassing himself more. They turned to Jiraya.

"Dammit kid. I don't expect anything and…" He saw Naruto's expectant face and just opened his present. His mouth fell open speechless. Inside the package where two new wooden getas with toad carvings on the insole and bottom of the sandal. A small toad netsuke was also inside but this one was ready for a hot spring trip with a towel on his shoulder one on his lap and his back scrubber a shower cap in one hand and binoculars on his other hand. Jiraya's mind was blank. –This brat! He makes me lose my cool too easily.— He blinked dumbfoundedly. He just stared and blinked the tears away, he was a man dammit.

"I..mm, sorry. I thought you would like it, since you summon toads and all. I guess, you can return it." Naruto started.

"Damn it kid, shut up, Don't put words in my mouth. I was just enjoying it. Give me a minute." He just shook his head in disbelief and smiled. He could not even think of a snappy comeback. "It's perfect Naruto, Perfect. Thanks."

Naruto beamed. Jiraya nodded to Iruka and they both hugged him again. Naruto was so happy, he could not stop his tears. They laughed and the adults apologized for not having gifts.

"But you are my gifts. Having a family is my gift and you gave it to me." Naruto said.

They took even more pictures for the future and Naruto gave his to Iruka for safekeeping. Finally, Jiraya swore them to secrecy again, slobber fests were not cool for men. They all agreed not to speak of it again. Although they would all carry the memory until the end of their lives.

The next day, Iruka left among complaints of toad spit. Once inside, Jiraya winked at Naruto and told the toad to release him in front of Ichiraku Ramen. They both laughed and continued their way south, back to Uzu when another messenger toad, arrived with news of 'The Grand Ultimate Casino' having several clients with large losses. Jiraya contemplated slightly before making a detour to this casino. If Jiraya knew one thing it was that casino and losing were the hallmarks of the legendary sucker. He had to check it out, even if they said several, not one big loser.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Haku was very excited with his new purchase. He could not wait to see them on her. He smiled as he returned to their hideout. They had been taking more heist missions. It was both lucrative and relatively easy thanks to Hina-imoto, he loved her dearly but taking her with them was one of the best decisions they had ever made. Even Zabuza-sensei was somewhat weak against her niceness and he appreciated her skill more than anyone. Zabuza would never disregard or abuse his tools. He was proud his sensei was so honest in his dealings.

He always wore the sword holder they gave him, even if he grumbled the entire time.

~Flashback~

They had returned from the hot springs, in great spirit. Hinata went to cook, while Haku put the provisions away. Zabuza returned from his mission and went to his favorites corner in the hideout where he sat on the floor to clean his sword and knives.

During dinner, they kept looking at each other and Hinata nudged him to sensei and he kept motioning her to wait to the end of dinner. They kept hand and head signaling through dinner. He knew Zabuza had noticed by the twitch of his eyebrow but he never said anything. They finished dinner and Hinata got dessert when Zabuza couldn't take it anymore and said.

"Out with it. What is it? What happened? Just get it over with."

"It's not anything bad sensei." Hinata said nervously.

"We got several things in town, like our hair sticks, see."

"Huh, whatever."

"Well Hinata and I thought, that your sword holder belt looked too worn, you know?"

"Aha."

Hinata got up and got a plain package in her hands. Zabuza looked at them both and mumbled "Oh, hell."

"It's not much, but we thought…" Haku started.

"You shouldn't think. I don't need shit."

"We know you don't need it but we still wanted to show our sensei our appreciation. You don't have to wear it. But we wanted you to have something from us." Hinata finished.

"I don't need no gifts."

"Of course not, but it's not a gift. It's a payment for your services and teachings. A mercenary can't refuse a payment."

"Don't sass me, stubborn! You can call it whatever you like. I don't need it."

"Your refusing our payment?" Hinata just looked at Zabuza a mixture of pleading and hurt. Zabuza just glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Haku looked at the epic stare down. Poor sensei. He decided to add his own jab. "But you told us, a mercenary can't refuse repayment. Why are you?" Haku could not hear Zabuza's mumblings but could well imagine the string of profanities he was mumbling.

They continued to stare at each other until Zabuza reached out and snatched the package out of her hands while continuing to mutter profanities. They looked at him expectantly. He sighed and opened the package. He blinked several times. He just looked at the buckle with the kanji sensei engraved. He picked it up and rubbed it with his thumb. He took off his other holder and changed it with the new one without saying a word.

Hinata and him look at each other and smile. He liked it.

~End of Flashback~

He knew Zabuza liked it, because he never said anything about it again, but he took care of it and polished the buckle when he polished his swords.

"Tadaima! I'm home."

"Okaeri! Welcome home, Nissan."

"Has Zabuza sensei made it back yet?"

"Not yet. I can't wait for our turn."

"You are quiet the avid thief, imoto."

"Nissan! That's not…You know what I mean." Hinata pouted.

Haku laughed. He wanted to get into action too. They had recently received two offers, an assassination and the recovery of a blue diamond. Both were good money and Zabuza decided to do both. Zabuza had gone to finish off a thug that ran an intimidation racket, when he returned they would case the crooked casino and imoto would steal the diamond. They were just waiting for Zabuza sensei.

"Imoto catch."

Hinata quickly caught the small box Haku threw at her. "You can't surprise me like that. What's this?"

"It's for you."

"Nissan."

"Come on, I had a great time pick them. Please don't fuss."

Hinata sighed. Haku knew her weaknesses too well and could not say no to him. She opened the box and was shocked to find two deep violet contact lenses. The color was gorgeous but Hinata was confused. "Nissan?"

"I hate those brown things you use. I got you another light brown pair, here you go, for when we are undercover. But the violet contacts on your lilac sclera will create a gorgeous tonal difference and will look beautiful on your eyes. Trust the color expert."

Hinata blushed and teared up. Haku was the sweetest. She hugged and thanked him. She had tried protesting before and it did not stop him. They were a pretty color. She couldn't wait to try them on and get rid of the old ones. Her one tie to the master, she had never realized how much she wanted them gone, until now. She put them away for now and they were getting ready to go to practice when the door opened and a bloodied Zabuza dragged in. They both looked at him in horror as he fainted.

"SENSEI!"

~Flashback~

Zabuza went to the town where the mark was, but something was off. The mark was indeed into the protection racket, but he did not seem surprised to see him as he stood in front of him. He looked happy, instead of worried.

He felt the air move rather than hear anything and jumped out of the way as a bone sword flew where he was and ended up stabbing the thug, once he moved.

"Oh well, not to worry, I was going to kill you anyway. Hello Zabu-san. My name is Kosshimaru and I have been looking for you."

"Don't give a shit what the name of a Deadman is." – _A trap_ -

"I belong to the Kaguya plan. You know about our kekkei genkai. Do you remember me?"

"You all were stupid enough to attack, Kirigakure for your pride and you all deserved to die."

"Prick! You left me and my brother to die. You bastard. We are a warrior clan. I have vowed blood vengeance to you and yours. I think it's time for payback."

"Anytime loser. I don't mess with pathetic weak tools."

"You bastard." Kosshimaru jumped, pulled another forearm bone sword, at the same time he shouted, " _Phalanges drilling bullet'_ as he fired his finger bones. He attacked from above but Zabuza easily parried his attack with his sword and countered but Kosshimaru's arm bones deflected Zabuza's sword. They both jumped back and jumped back to the fray.

" _Hidden in mist technique. Water bullets barrage."_ Zabuza hid in the mist and fired multiple water bullets which he fired at Kosshimarus' position since he could still see him clearly.

Kosshimaru blocked them with his bone rib armor although he received several cuts. _"Shi. Phalanges drilling bullets"_ Kosshimaru kept producing and firing finger bullets in quick succession at Zabuza's position as he moved but was unsure where the swordsman was.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and felt the air move from the large sword. He stayed still as he extended his vertebrae and ribs backwards, protecting himself from the large sword while trapping it and continued extending until he struck Zabuza who dissolved into water.

"Water clone, Shi." They continued to parry blows and sword strikes unsuccessfully. "Bastard show yourself."

"I am a mercenary and my aim is to win by any means possible, showing myself would defeat my purpose. Weak tools such as you let pride and vengeance cloud your objective. I do not have time for weak tools."

"I am not weak, you loser merc."

"Humph, the winner and loser will be determined at the end of this fight. Your mind is weak and it is one of the most important assets of a tool. Did you not wonder why I left you, but picked other tools? Strong tools, I might add. Excellent in their brilliance and utilization."

"I WILL KILL YOU! FOR THE HONOR OF MY CLAN! YOU BASTARD! We are not weak!" Kosshimaru threw himself into the fray and started making wild parries into the air, trying to find Zabuza. He then twirled around firing finger bullets randomly to try and hit Zabuza.

Zabuza lay on the floor and smirked. He had a good kekkei genkai but was a weak tool, a few jabs had made him loose his composure The whole clan were fight or war loving fools, never considering the consequences of their action. In short weak. Not like his tools which were amazing even if he never told them how amazing they were. He rubbed his buckle and got ready for his attack.

Kosshimaru was breathing hard. He couldn't keep wasting attacks even if it had kept him away for now. He fully armored by getting bones sticking out in front and back and got a bone sword on each hand, then stayed still.

-He wants a confrontation. He must be getting tired.—Zabuza made two water clones and let the mist clear slightly, so he could see the approaching shapes, but barely. It would increase his confusion, he wondered which one he would choose to attack. They all approached him from different angles.

Kosshimaru tensed and saw three blurry Zabuza shapes approaching. He extended his bones to the maximum and turned around again. He cut the first one which turned to water. He slashed at the other two. He cut Zabuza in his left arm as the other one got his sword stuck in the bones of his back. He extended them and it turned to water. As he paid attention to the one behind him. Zabuza slashed him with all the strength of his right arm, breaking several rib bones and cutting him in the arm and chest. He broke his arm too, but he quickly repaired it.

A water torrent erupted from the floor and threw him against a tree where he got stuck because of his back-protruding bones, in a blink Zabuza jumped and slashed down at his chest, cutting him deeper.

A bunch of ribbons of hair came out of nowhere, some wrapped around Kosshimaru and prevented him from being bisected although he still received a serious cut. The hair stuck Zabuza several times in his back, although not too deeply, he turned and threw a knife at a woman attacker and stabbed her thigh.

As he turned to throw the knife. Kosshimaru extended one of his rib bones and stabbed him through his abdomen to the other side. Zabuza pulled back and swung at him again, rebreaking his arm and cutting him at the same time.

The woman used her hair to get closed to Kosshimaru. Zabuza looked at them and considered the odds, he wasn't getting paid either. He released a large water dragon in their direction and left, grabbing his side which was bleeding profusely.

The woman's hair grew and she used it as a cage to protect them from the water dragon torrent. When it was over she turned to talk to the bone user and she felt his bone sword at her neck.

"Who are you? You, ugly bitch?"

"I didn't have to save you, you know. Don't be an asshole." She did not move.

"I don't give a shit. Zabuza escaped."

"And you got him good. Thanks to me. You will get another opportunity if you don't bleed to death. Let me help you."

"Why?"

"Look I had the same idea you did, namely find where his next contract was and follow him. Which happened to be your trap. I saw how he got you and decided to help turn it around."

"That's not a why."

"My name is Yoru and I'm looking for someone, I believe is with the swordsman, a little mouse, I need to retrieve and break. I saw how he got you and decided to help. You know, the enemy of my enemy."

"Help me up. I know who can heal me, perhaps you might be useful too." She helped him up and they also left the clearing.

The water clone heard everything and moved silently but quickly to find his creator. He told the original what he heard and helped him back for long as his chakra allowed. Zabuza dragged himself the rest of the way, back to his hideout, before passing out.

~End of Flashback~

Zabuza slowly opened his eyes and saw the worried faces of his tools. His side hurts like a bitch. _–Damn bone user—_ He saw their worried and tear-filled faces. "Stop that, ole Zabuza is not planning on going anywhere. How long was I out?"

"Sensei! Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"What happened?" Haku asked.

"I did not duck when I should have. How long was I out?"

"Two days. You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest, sensei. You were lucky. The cut did not get any of your vital organs. I have given you fluids and antibiotics. You are getting better, but need to take it easy."

"Whatever. We need to plan that heist. I will be fine."

"But sensei, you are injured."

"Don't count me out yet." He tried to get up but his strength was not back. "I guess we will have to skip the retrieval." He sighed. A change was in order. –Nobody will steal my tools from me.-

Hinata and Haku looked to each other. Hinata went to cook and Haku continued tending to Zabuza. "You have to take it easy sensei."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"Where do you think you are going Hina-imoto." Hinata turned around shocked while running through the trees that night.

"Haku-ni."

"You did not really think you fooled me, right? I know you too well."

"You need to look after sensei. I can do this. I can retrieve the diamond."

"I can't let you go alone. Besides, I'm not facing sensei alone."

"Nissan."

"Look, we can waste time discussing this here or I can help you get this done in a week and be back before Zabuza sensei decides to come get us. I already left Zabuza-sensei a message. It will take him about a week to get up and moving, we will face the music then. It will be better for us if we are successful and together."

"You shouldn't get in trouble too. I'm the one that will go inside."

"What are brothers for. And I'm your look out." Haku shrugged.

Hinata hugged him. She nodded to him and they continued on their way.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Tsunade was having another horrible day. She had lost so much today, she stopped counting. That bitch, lady luck, was still playing hard to get. She understood their relationship. Lady luck hated her, that was plain to see. It was mutual, she hated it back. But that bitch underestimated her perseverance. She would gamble until she won. Luck owed her and she aimed to collect. One of these days luck would get tired of screwing her over and would pay her back. She would win one day. The debt owed was huge since it had taken everything from her. The payoff would be equally huge and she could not wait to collect. Unfortunately, it was not today either.

"Tomorrow, I will win tomorrow, bitch." She raised her glass and finished it in one gulp. It burned her throat as it went down. She couldn't even afford good sake anymore and the house would not let her put anything else in her tab. She wanted to get drunk.

She was not going back to her room right now, maybe not all night. Tonton, Shizune's pig got sick. Swine diarrhea. She was not going to clean or smell pig shit all night long. It would be easier if she had money.

She sighed cussing out lady luck again when she saw the girl, rounding the bar again. She sighed, such a shame, she looked too young. She had seen her all week walking the casino and the bar. She needed another drink. She sighed, she hated interfering but just this once. She got up and went to the girl.

"Hi." The girl's purple eyes widened and jumped back slightly. She raised her arms and said. "Look, I mean you no harm. I have seen you around and I just want to talk. Can you sit for a minute?"

The girl seemed to think about it for a few minutes before finally nodding. "I would invite you to a nonalcoholic drink but I'm low on funds." The girl turned her head sideways confused. "Look, you're too young for this life. I just want to make sure you understand the risks and are not being forced."

"This life?"

"Look, I'm a medic. I hope you at least use protection."

The girl looked more confused than ever. "I, I, huh?."

"Look, is someone making you do this? I may not look it, but I can help." The girl tensed up. "If you just want to help your family, there are other ways. You shouldn't do this until you grow up and are able to make your own decisions. Do you understand the risks?"

The girl looked pale. "I don't know what you are talking about. I appreciate your concern, but I must go."

"There are always other options, just remember that. It may be very difficult but you can get out. They will eat you up, then discard you. Only you can take care of you, make sure you use protection. The rate of sexually transmitted diseases is on the rise, especially around casinos."

-Sexually…Oh, my Kami!— "I'm not a prostitute!"

The nice lady rolled her eyes and gave her a knowing look. "You have been walking the Casino and Bar daily looking for customers."

Hinata did not know whether to laugh or cry. She had been so worried she had been spotted. She thought the lady was a casino security. She was sure she had figured out she was casing the place for their next caper but she thought she was 'walking the streets.' She should let her think she was a prostitute but the lady was trying to help her and her pride was offended. She was a thief, a mercenary but she was not a prostitute.

"I'm not a,a,a prostitute. I have been looking for my…ahm, ahm, my brother. He drinks a lot, so I look for him in bars."

"Sure, sure. Are you afraid of your pimp? Are they threatening you family? I can help. You are young enough that you can start all over again. The sex trade is no business for a girl you age. No girl really."

I appreciate your concern, but I do not need help and I'm not a…you know." Hinata said looking around. "I need to go." She got up and took a step then turned around and bowed. "Thank you, not many people would offer help to a stranger. I really have to go" She smiled, turned and left.

Tsunade sighed. She had tried. She was a pretty little thing, it was such a shame. But she knew better than anyone else how cruel the world was. She checked all her pockets. She had enough for one last cheap bottle of sake, she turned and returned to the bar, to get drunk in peace. Tsunade did not know Lady luck had other plans.

-NH-N+H-NH-N+H-

Hinata's cheeks were still beet red. -Prostitute…- She saw the money cart making the rounds while talking to the lady. She had a small window to work with. Zabuza sensei was still recuperating or Haku-ni would not have agreed to her plan, they had to act. The cart picked money from the machines and changed chips/money from the tables. The guards were very focused on the cart and the money exchanges as well as the door to the main cashier entrance. They left the actual vault behind the main bank and offices empty, thinking there was no way in. She went to the bathroom next to the exchange office. She entered a stall and mumbled

"Byakugan"

With her byakugan she saw through to the main vault door, and saw the combinations to the main vault area. She had used her byakugan in the same way all week from all the different bathroom angle's and got a detailed map of the casino, the Cashier Exchange and the Bank and the combination to the vault. The Bank was behind the money exchange. The real treasure was the main vault hidden inside and to the back. Haku and her had alternated visiting, casing the casino's until they learned the guards pattern and schedule.

The casino preyed on its clients. It was rigged; Hinata could now testify; but it singled out those with unique and valuable things to lose. It gave them the rope to hang themselves aka unlimited credit and when they lost everything, they came in for the kill. Asking for the one valuable item or heirloom in their possession. An exchange of this one item for their debt.

Their client had a very large diamond w a blue tint that was said to be cursed. He had told them, he did not remember much until he woke up the next day. The owner knocked on his door and notified him of his losses. It was either give up the diamond or lose all his possessions including all his family holdings. He reluctantly complied, but found out about their fraudulent operations and wanted it back.

Hinata confirmed their illegal methods while using her byakugan. They did not use it all the time but she saw magnets, chakra devices and more, that insured the house would win, whenever they felt like it.

She went to the bathroom, took off her kimono cover up, put her mask and gloves on, then climbed out the window. She used chakra to stick to the outside of the building and crawled back in through another window, then used her byakugan to get into the ducts that lead to the vault. Once there she used the codes and got inside the vault. She used her dojutsu again to find the jewel and to look at the other locked boxes for any other promising looking items or scrolls. She took several plus the diamond sealed them and left. She backtracked without difficulty and went back into the bathroom without being spotted. She took her mask off and put her kimono back on.

Hinata could not believe how well it went. Hinata started walking down the casino, past the bathroom and the Cashier Exchange, when she noticed a commotion. It was in front of the Exchange. She noticed a teenage blonde ninja who was causing a scene, requesting to speak to the owner or at least the casino manager. No wonder things had gone so smoothly, everyone was distracted by the teenager. For a minute, she hoped it would be Naruto but he was slightly older than Naruto or her and he had a crossed out Hitai-ate. Then he turned and she saw his eyes, she immediately knew it could not be him. Naruto would never have eyes like that, there was something disturbing in those eyes. She heard him speak in a fevered pitch. She felt like running but forced herself to keep walking, to not attract attention.

"Oh, come on, un. Just let me through. I have been hired to deliver a message. A chaotic one, un. They want you gone and for that, they have paid me well. For there is beauty in chaos and death is beauty, un.

"Look, punk get the hell out of here, before we call the ninja enforcers or a hunter-nin. There are plenty in the casino."

"Not to worry. I took care of those. They did not understand the beauty of my work. I hope you will, un."

"You lunatic, leave or be taken out."

"Miscreant, everyone is a critic, un. I hate critics. It's almost time for my exhibition." He put his hands out theatrically. "Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, un. See this, it's my beautiful work, un." She saw him pull something out of his hands and letting it fly. Her gut told her to run. She stopped gawking and ran, she managed to turn the corner when she heard him shout and all hell broke loose.

"The time for my exhibition has arrived. The beauty is in my work, my art. And art is an explosion, un."

KA-BOOM.

As soon as he said that, explosions rang out everywhere in the casino. Hinata was thrown back by the force of the explosion and knocked out. Her last thought was "Almost made it. Sorry nissan."

-NH-N+H-NH-N+H-

Tsunade was pissed, she could not even get drunk enough on this watered-down shit. She officially hated this bar. She looked outside and saw a blond smug punk with a high pony tail causing a ruckus. It got the guards antsy. She laughed, maybe she could steal a drink during the commotion.

As she looked, something was off. Where were the enforcers that kept rowdy shinobi in check? The guy was too relaxed, like he knew they were not coming. That was not good. But what worried her was that pleasure grin that reminded her of her former teammate when he was experimenting on something. Unhinged and destructive, that was anything but good. She saw him form some type of object? Was that clay? She realized it was a little bird as it flew away, then she heard him scream.

"ART is an EXPLOSION! Un.

She threw herself behind the counter and said " _Kekkai ninjutsu_ " Erecting a barrier in front of her as there was a large explosion. She heard and felt multiple explosions go up all over the casino. – _Shizune! Shit!-_ \- Everything was chaos as it felt the building was coming down on itself. She heard people screaming and smelled smoke as she looked around at the devastation. He stood among the smoke, flames, heat and debris with a crazed look.

"See, art is an explosion and today is my exhibit, un."

This punk destroyed everything, all she wanted to do was have a good time and get drunk. Damned lady luck. She looked around and saw all the broken sake bottles and saw red. She ran to the guy and pulled her fist back. She was not taking this down. She would look for Shizune afterwards.

He heard her and stepped out of the way. He laughed. "Oi, don't mess with my exhibition or you will get hurt, un."

"Exhibition my ass, you crazy piece of shit. I was trying to get a drink in peace." She threw another punch at him, and he quickly jumped back but left a small clay bird in his place. It went off as she hit it, but to Deidara's surprise, she seemed unhurt.

"You will need a lot more than that you punk."

"Oh, how exciting. An art enthusiast"

Tsunade cussed him out, as she started another attack.

-NH-N+H-NH-N+H-

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and at first could not hear anything. Slowly things started to clear. Her head hurt. She shook her head as she tried to get her bearings. Everything was fuzzy when she first opened her eyes, she heard screams in the background and heard people running. She activated her byakugan despite her headache and looked for the crazy bomber. She saw him, he had lots of chakra. He was crazy but he had the power to back it up. He was very dangerous.

Suddenly, she saw the nice casino lady go after him. She was going to warn her when she saw her chakra levels and reserves were higher that his. They were incredible. The lady wasn't kidding when she could take care of herself. She was glad she did not antagonize the woman. Hinata stood up and took her kimono cover up off, it was torn and she could maneuver better in her mission outfit.

The lady ran forward and threw a punch. He jumped back quickly and held a tiny bird that flew towards her and exploded. Hinata started to get up to go to her, when she noticed the lady was unhurt. She really could take care of herself in a fight. She then punched the floor creating a large shockwave that created a large hole in the ground and caused the walls to shake. The wall behind the guy was already unsteady and fell. He jumped out of the way, straight into the path of one of her punches which caused him to fly thorough another wall.

"Loser, that will show you. Never break a lady's sake bottle."

Tsunade turned around and saw the young teenage girl from earlier. She jumped back when their eyes met and Tsunade noticed her battle style outfit. –Another crazy bomber.- Tsunade walked towards her.

Hinata stepped back, she did not want to fight and was not sure she would be able to fight against her. She raised her arms in front of her and shouted. "I'm not with him."

"Sure, and I don't like gambling."

"I swear, I'm not with him, just like I'm not a prostitute."

"At least the second part is true. How lucky for you, that you were ready for trouble." Tsunade pointed to her combat outfit.

"I am NOT with him." Hinata could see the disbelief in her eyes. She decided to be truthful, she could not fight the lady. "I was just here to procure an item and …WATCH OUT!" Hinata saw several small birds fly towards the woman. She simultaneously did the signs for the water shield while she warned her. She then shouted " _Mizu tate no jutsu_."

Luckily for Hinata, her body reacted instantly and she fell back and rolled out of the way, as the lady quickly appeared in front of her, punching the ground where she had been. "I'm not with him."

Tsunade heard a noise behind her, turning and was shocked to see a water barrier had held several little birds, which exploded harmlessly. Tsunade turned to the girl on the floor, who shook slightly. Tsunade had another punch cocked and they looked at each other when they both heard.

"Som' bitch, un. Who interfered with my art? Is it a critic? Un." Some pebbles fell from the hole as the bomber step through it and came back to the fray. "Was that you, little butterfly? I hate critics, especially art critics. I'm afraid that won't do." He sent several more mini bombs.

Tsunade made the hand signs and mumbled kekkai ninjutsu. Another barrier appeared. "I guess you are not, little thief. Do you think you could get the people out of the way? I don't want mistakes like that again."

"Ah, my art enthusiast, I hope you don't think my art is so drab or weak. My art is brilliant like an explosion. Powerful and chaotic. Are you ready for my art?"

"Anytime."

Hinata looked around and noticed many people injured and bleeding. Some people were still trapped. The lady was right. She could not leave them. –Gomen, Nissan— She nodded to the lady and got her mask out and put it back on.

She located the main water pipes with her byakugan, then got several shuriken and burst the pipes. She then used water release to douse most of the flames. She changed some of the water to mist and used hidden mist technique. She willed and manipulated the mist and steam to mix with the smoke and willed it towards the windows. She used several shuriken to break the windows and the smoke escaped outside. She took a deep breath.

She saw the lady was holding her own with the bomber and looked for the people. She got the walking wounded organized and pointed to the exits. She got them to help those with injured legs. She helped the worst injured ones using "Suiton: suise no jutsu." Water release:Water Torrent Technique, she used the water on the floor to create a powerful current that took the rest of the injured outside. She activated her byakugan and started looking for the buried people.

Tsunade saw the girl in the distance, impressed. She turned back to the maniac bomber, she could not be careless, that asshole still had to pay.

-NH-N+H-NH-N+H-

Several floors up a dark-haired lady carrying a pig was doing a similar job of organizing the people and helping them downstairs to the exit. She hoped her shisho was fine. Once outside the number of escapees continued to increase. Suddenly several gravely injured people were swept outside on currents of water –Water currents? From inside the building? I didn't know shisho could do this.—

She went and started treating the wounded when a young man in a green kimono with a missing nin mask stood in front of her.

Shizune got into a fighting stance and got her wrist throwers ready. "I will not let you hurt them."

"I'm not interested in hurting them. Not interested in them or you at all. Where's the water user?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"The one that made those currents and mist."

"Have not seen anyone but the wounded."

They heard several explosions and the building started to collapse. Shizune was shocked when the nin created an ice wall, that held the building and let more people out.

"A truce then."

Shizune nodded at the nin.

-NH-N+H-NH-N+H-

Hinata helped moved the rocks as best she could, using other water techniques including the water bullet and water shuriken to break the debris and get the trapped out of there, also letting them out with the water torrents. She did not see any more live people, even with her byakugan and was glad. She was getting tired.

The lady was holding her own very well and had delivered several bone-breaking blows but the bomber was still standing, although he looked worse for wear. The lady looked unhurt, just pissed. She looked at him and asked. "Ready to face the Shinigami?"

"Not yet." He put his palms out and Hinata was shocked to see he had mouths in the palms of his hands, which started spitting more birds. It was quite gross but mesmerizing. Hinata felt the building shake and heard a horrible metal creaking noise. –The building is about to collapse! I must get out of here. I can't leave her though. I have to get her outside too.— Suddenly she felt a cold current coming from the outside and the building shuddering stopped for the moment. –Could it be? Nissan—

The madman let several more bombs go off, the lady shook it off easily and had not taken any serious damage. Unfortunately, the explosion threw her against the ceiling, as she fell, it broke and 2 dead waitresses fell around her, splashing blood on her torso and hands. Hinata saw her freeze instantly, then start to shake and hyperventilate. She saw the bomber approach her.

"What has happened to my art enthusiast. Lost your eye for art? A shame then, let's finish my exhibition."

Before Hinata could think, her body moved and she fired "Mizu Peretto." Several water pellets hit him and he staggered back, more surprised than anything else. She ran in front of the lady and tried not to shake as she stood there.

"Well little butterfly, ready to play or will you fly away?"

 **And CUT!** _Evil cliffhanger no jutsu time_!

I know, cliffhanger. But hey, feed the muse! And I can write faster. Please review!

What did you think? Please, let me know what you think. Did you like the mystery guest this chapter, un?

Things get more complicated for our favorite mercenaries and the good guys. Many more things still to come…

 **News/Announcement** : I have a new story called " **CRAZY** " It is a NaruHina story from a challenge by NarHina. Summary= Naruto was sent to a psychiatric hospital at a young age after a horrific incident. He has been hearing a voice in his head since then. Hinata starts to work there and wants to help Naruto figure out the world and the mysteries surrounding him. Kyubi-the voice in his head complicates matters by lusting after Hinata and wanting to mate with her. Can love bloom under these conditions?

This is a challenge from the author NarHina, you can check his profile and his challenge page for details. It is a modern AU, but if you know me. It's not boring or about high-school melodrama. They are 19 years old and will have NARUHINA FROM CHAPTER 1! It will be primarily romance & hurt/comfort but will have mystery surrounding Naruto, action, humor from perverted Kyubi. And I mean perverted Ero-Kyubi. The psych. Facility is an Asylum type deal for the criminally insane, and although the 'arson artist' has not made an appearance yet, he will. All the psycho loonies have catchy names like the rapping pugilist or the sand asphyxiator who have made appearances in ch. 2. The Oto Asylum is run by Dr. Orochimaru and his assistant Dr. Kabuto…

Hopefully I have piqued your interest. Please check it out!

Omake1 (cont):

Zabuza returned to the room again and was introduced to Hinata's boyfriend, while Haku was trying all his different dresses. Zabuza looked at the blond punk and pointed to his swords.

"You know what happens to perverted boyfriends, don't you?"

"Zabuza-sensei don't. Otosan has the Hyuga family heirloom sword, already."

"Hina-chan! Don't give them ideas." Said Naruto as he covered little Naruto.

"Na, don't worry about it boss, I'll just freeze it off."

"Traitor."

"I'm indebted boss, but she's my imoto."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll protect you." She said as she smiled sweetly and her eyes sparkled. Naruto glomped her mesmerized.

"I love my Hina-chan! You're too cute."

"Oi! What did I just say!" Zabuza reached back and grabbed his sword handle starting to draw it while Haku's hand was covered in ice.

Hinata got in front of Naruto, she turned to him and winked. Then turned back to her surrogate family and turned on her deadliest jutsu of all. She blinked and her eyes got bigger with a little sparkle from an unshed tear, as she tilted her head sideways and whispered, 'puppy eyes no jutsu' then said. "But I love him. Why would you hurt me that way? I thought you cared for me?" She finished the effect by blinking a few times and just stared at them.

Haku fell to the floor, quickly struck down. "Gomen ne, imoto, boss, gomen! I'm sorry. I won't hurt him."

Zabuza's hand shook as he valiantly tried to hold on to his sword to no avail, finally falling back on its scabbard. He shook slightly, then finally turned and said. "You win. This time."

"My Hina-chan is amazing!" She turned to him while still using the jutsu and Naruto felt its power for a minute –and scary powerful—He glomped her again.

 **-Boy, get some backbone, she literally has you by your balls—**

Naruto became tense. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing, Kurama was interrupting and putting his two cents in."

"What did he say."

"Nothing, he just said, I'm weak." Naruto looked downcast.

Hinata did not like that. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, let me take you to my mindscape. Close your eyes and grab my hand."

"I pity the fool fox." Zabuza mumbled, knowing full well what awaited the fox.

" **Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!** **You think I will be intimidated by a puny human."** A huge scary looking angry nine-tailed orange fox thundered. He headbutted the bars for effect. **"I am the nine-tailed fox! Hear me roar! Tremble in fear!"**

"Why are you so mean to Naruto?"

"Because it's fun."

"Please stop it. Naruto doesn't deserve that."

"Make me."

"Please, pretty please." She turned her puppy eyes no jutsu at full blast, while touching the tips of her fingers together. "Please, Mr. nice foxy-kun. Don't bother my boyfriend."

"Oi, Oi. Stop that. I said stop. That's not fair. Stop. STOP! I'm melting. I'm melting!" The huge fox started to melt into a puddle in the ground, like the wicked witch of the west shrinking in size until it was the size of a large tomcat surrounded by a huge orange puddle.

Hinata looks at the cutest nine-tail fox she had seen, he looked like a large stuffed fluffy fox toy. Or like a familiar in a magical girl show aka uber cute. She got stars in her eyes. "Kawai!" She runs and glomps him.

"Who's got who by the balls, Kurama?"

"The Cute is strong in this one, my Padawan, very strong."

"Don't I know it. And she's all mine."

Omake2: Meanwhile at the Odd Couple's house...

"What are you doing, pervert?" Iruka griped.

"You keep everything spotless, teach. I think, I will crash here while I finish your training." Jiraya sat down and put his feet on the coffee table and his sake drink on the lamp table.

"Like hell you will, and what is that?" Iruka said, pointing to a large magazine stash, he threw on the floor.

"You want to finish my training, right? That is my porn stash. I need inspiration, until we get some women in here."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

"You are not staying here!"

"One word:Training."

"You will not keep porn in my house! What would my students say?"

"That you are a single perverted guy."

"I'm not a pervert. I just got a girlfriend."

"Progress! I bet now you wanna be! Here, this is my Icha Icha collection, personally signed and you can use my porn stash."

IN a different location. Kakashi suddenly felt the urge to cry uncontrollably and curse at the fates….

"I don't need either of that!"

"So, when do I get to meet the girl?"

"Never!"

"I'll get some girls and we can make it a double or triple date. Is it called a triple date If I bring 2 or 3 girls instead of just 1?"

"Never happening!"

"We'll see, won't we." Jiraya wiggled his brows.

- _Help!_ —Iruka sweatdropped.

To be continued…maybe.

Omake3: Kurama's choices. Or a tease for my other story…

" **Why the hell am I in a crazy person."**

"I am not crazy."

" **Oh, yes you are. I'm not the one locked up in Arkham Asylum"**

"No, I am not. That's the other story."

" **So, my choices are either crazy or stupid?"**

"I'm not stupid either!"

" **I beg to differ. At least my counterpart gets to appreciate sweet thing. You haven't even met her yet and she is not fully developed, either."**

"Oi! Stop that. Are you talking about my girlfriend?"

" **Who else. Have you seen your girlfriend in the future? You lucked out."**

Naruto drooled as he smiled distractedly. He then shook his head to clear it and said "Your counterpart is a pervert. He says the most disgusting things."

" **I trained with Jiraya for that part."** Kurama wiggled his eyebrows.

"You creep, stop fantasizing about my girlfriend. Only I can do that." Naruto slapped both of his hands over his mouth as he turned red.

" **Who's the pervert, now?"**

I have to put up with a hateful asshole or a perverted one."

" **At least I know how to have fun."**

"You are nothing more than an overgrown plushie. You better behave or I will get Hina-chan to do her puppy eyed jutsu on you again."

" **I am the great kyubi! I fear no one. Besides she can hug me in her plentiful bosom anytime."**

"ERO-KYUBI!"

" **Damn right."**

Random notes/translations

Kosshimaru is the older brother of Kimimaru. An OC I know but Kimimaru is still weak and I wanted a full-strength older warrior for Zabuza. Kosshi=bone or marrow. Maru=purity. You can check the Kaguya clan in Narutopedia. They said that in the anime Zabuza saw the fight and Kimimaru but did not pick him up. Makes you wonder, why not? Could he tell Kimimaru was sickly? The fight between these two was interrupted by Yoru when Zabuza was going to win, but they will fight again….

Tsunade is stronger and would have won against Deidara if her phobia had not been triggered.

Zabuza's sword/scabbard holder looks the same as the anime/manga one, but made of sturdier black leather. The main difference is in the buckle where the kanji for sensei is engraved instead of it being smooth.

Kanpai=Cheers.

Kawai=Cute.

Tadaime=I'm home.

Okaeri or Okaeri nasai=Welcome home

Netsuke = are miniature intricately carved sculptures invented in the17th century to attach/hold pouches to the kimono/kosodes to their sashes/obi. The pouches acted like purses for their personal items. Commonly made of Ivory, wood, boar tosks, laquier, metal, etc. You can check the pictures in Wikipedia.

Sclera=the white of the eye.

What will happen next? Care to guess? Did you like the fights? The gifts? Please let me know. Were the omakes funny? Please review. Feed the muse, so she can work faster.

Thanks to:

 **Larissa1234** : Thanks for the review. Hinata's transformation is complete with her new violet contact lens. Yes, Naruto will get a new outfit, but will definitely have orange. It may just be his shippuden outfit or maybe more. I haven't decided. Only team 8 will change for obvious reasons. Who will be in Hina's spot will be another plot point. The rookies will be very similar to their original personalities. Small tweaking here and there but not outright bashing.

 **Night-Wolf Pack** : Thanks for the review. And thanks, I figured most people would be mad but it was fun and so close. Hope you like this one as well. Let me know what you think. Thanks, same to you!

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for the review. And more to come! Let me know what you think.

 **anyme princess** : Thanks for the review. How did you like this roller coaster? I feel the same way. Naruto is learning to be in a family structure and we all go through rough patches. I'm glad. More hijinks to come!

 **luisdox** : ¡Gracias por tu reseña/review! Este capítulo también estuvo lleno de emociones y sorpresas. ¿Que te pareció? Fui algo cruel, pero con propósito… PS. Mi historia Crazy también está en español y se llama LOCO. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Bh18** : Thanks for the review, I know! LOL. What about this cliffhanger? How did you like this chapter? Let me know.

 **Dragon Man 180** : Thanks for the review. I sense omakes potential for that in the future, hum. Hope you liked this chapter and omakes as well.

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks! Glad you liked it. I wanted people to be antsy! What did you think of this crazy chapter? As I already said. Congratulations. You were the only one that picked up on Kosshimaru's origin and he will be a headache for our gang. That is coming.

 **Theblueswordsman** : Thanks for your reviews! Another humongous one, chockful of goodies! And evil cliffhanger no jutsu, just for you! Let me know what you think. Naruto had more than just luck, but I also think luck is a good thing to have. Hinata has become quite a good burglar/cat thief. The necklace is a clue they can't ignore whether they are suspicious or not and they will never find the dead guy, so it's a dead end to keep any pursuers occupied. Iruka and Naruto are learning to be a family and Iruka tends to overreact, like his big head no jutsu. I know, I was cruel. Close and yet not. But guess what more hijinks to come. What did you think of this monster chapter? Thanks for your kind words.

 **Jenuzumaki** : Thanks for the review! I was going for that almost feeling. But after all the hardships the payoff will be so sweet! Jiraya won't be there for their first meeting but he will play an important part. I hope you liked this chapter.

 **QuentinTNT** : Thanks for the review! I take inspiration from everything! I'm really glad you liked it. I meant it to be like 'so close.' I expected a lot more rants, so all good. Yep, she is, but it hasn't fully matured yet. It's close but not next chapter, there is one more time skip. Still have some things that need to happen, but it will make everything sweeter. How did you like this chapter, the surprise guest and the cliffhanger…

 **Guest1** : Thanks for the review. Because I'm evil like that, hence the evil cliffhanger no jutsu. LOL. Just think the payoff will be much sweeter.

 **SPeCTeR-117** : Thanks for the review. Yes. He will have a short bladed something, haven't decided what. Like Azuma. No katanas though, too used.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for your review, as always! I know, I was kind of evil with the near-miss… I don't see Naruto backing down either. Naruto and Iruka(to a certain degree) are learning to be family and that can rough. To me Iruka is a worrywart, the mother hen type. Like the mom that doesn't want her kids biking because they will fall or sliding down because they could fall. But it does come from a good spot. I also have been trying to get Naruto to think about his actions more, so it all shapes him. I can't imagine an orphan liking having rules suddenly.

Hinata has turned into quite the good thief. LOL. She has grown and she want to be useful and protective to her family. I like making the omakes too. All imagination without restraints. Hmm, I like that idea. Maybe a future omake. How did you like the twists and turns in this chapter? Let me know what you think. Thanks.

 **Guest2** : Thanks for acknowledging me. Now get a life and the psychiatric help you so desperately need. May you find peace in your soul.

 **musiKSoul1388** : Thanks a lot for your review! It means a lot. I have binge read some stories, so I'm very glad you liked it that much. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as well.

NEXT: You know, the resolution to the cliffhanger plus more. Tsunade Part II


	18. Chapter 17 - Tsunade & More Part II

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I _really appreciate you and all feedback_. I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to: Guest, SpicyWifey, laryssa1234, anyme princess, nightwind83, jenuzumaki, Dragon Man 180, NarHina, Night-Wolf Pack, theyethatwatchesoveral, Theblueswordsman, Harmonious Arkos Sloth, Chewie Cookies, Saiyanvegeta1648, Solvdrage and w.

 **Review = Feed the muse!**

Reviews = quicker chapters. **;)**

READ AN. Sorry it took long, RL(real life) issues.

 **Chapter 17: Tsunade & More Part II**

Recap: Hinata completed a retrieval job at a casino where Tsunade was gambling when Deidara attacked hired as a mercenary by disgruntled robbed patrons. Deidara blows up the Casino.

The lady was holding her own very well and had delivered several bone-breaking blows but the bomber was still standing, although he looked worse for wear. The lady looked unhurt, just pissed. She looked at him and asked. "Ready to face the Shinigami?"

"Not yet." He had his hands in the two pouches at his sides. He got them out, put his palms out. Hinata was shocked to see he had mouths in the palms of his hands, which started spitting more birds at the woman. It was quite gross but mesmerizing. The lady punched some of the birds away, they tumbled onto the wall or ceilings and exploded.

Hinata felt the building shake and heard a horrible metal creaking noise. –The building! I must get out of here!— She looked at the lady and could not run away. The lady was still fighting. Suddenly she felt a cold current coming from the outside and the building shuddering stopped for the moment. –Nissan—

The madman let several more bombs go off, the lady avoided them off easily. She kept punching them back, but the buggers avoided him and flew towards the walls or ceiling or back at her. The building would not last much longer, she had to finish this quickly. Tsunade braced for another attack, as the bombs approached and exploded before reaching her.

The explosion threw her against the ceiling, as she fell, it broke and 2 dead waitresses fell around her, splashing blood all over her. She saw red everywhere. -NO!- She tried desperately to scrub it away, but it seemed to be getting worse. As she looked at her hands she saw Dan bleeding to death, her brother dying, asking for help. "AAAGGHHH!"

Hinata saw her freeze, her eyes became glassy and she started to shake and hyperventilate. She heard her scream and then start to cry. The bomber approached her but the lady was oblivious.

"What has happened to my art enthusiast. Lost your eye for art? A shame then, let's finish my exhibition." He raised his hand and prepared to fire.

Before Hinata could think, her body moved and she fired "Mizu Peretto." Several water pellets hit him and he staggered back, more surprised than anything else. She ran in front of the lady and tried not to shake as she stood there.

"Well little butterfly, ready to play or will you fly away?"

"I…I…neither. Leave her be, she can't fight anymore."

"But I'm having an exhibit, it should be appreciated. She was such an enthusiastic audience. Are you a critic?"

"No."

"You are no fun."

"I guess."

"Leave. Her and I are not done yet."

"She's not fighting anymore."

"I'll make her. She will or I will end the game. It's quite simple really."

"You already destroyed the casino. Didn't you say that was why you were here?"

"Ah, I love a rapt audience! That is true."

"Can't you please go, then?"

"Go? You are not a critic, you are a comedian."

"I'm not funny. You destroyed the casino, you won already?"

"I beg to differ. I think you are a comedian. Not a good one mind you, but a comedian. If I won, I get to do what I want. And I want to play some more with my art enthusiast. A command performance, if you will. You, however, are not invited but I'm a generous artist. LEAVE. NOW. Last chance."

Hinata legs shook slightly and she looked down, away from the man's crazy eyes. She finally realized why those eyes shocked her so much. It was the same look the master had when he was giving punishments. The enjoyment of cruelty, of destructions for its own sake. The man was a true pyromaniac. He enjoyed the destruction and wanted to cause more. He would not let the lady go.

She looked back at the lady, she was terrified, trembling and hyperventilation. Hinata knew that kind of terror very well. She lived with that terror for a long time, until her new family found her. It still haunted her nightmares, just like the lady. She couldn't leave. She wouldn't leave her. –Sorry Nissan. I know you would understand. Sorry, Zabuza-sensei—

Most people wouldn't help, but she could not help it. Naruto-kun, Haku-nissan and even Zabuza-sensei had taught her that. They had helped her. The lady even tried to help her when she thought she was a prostitute. "I can't."

"So be it." As she turned to face him, he ran to her and punched her in the stomach. She flew back and landed in the rubble. "Now my dear enthusiast, where were we?" Tsunade was not listening to him as he approached. "Is this it? I guess there's no more fun to be had. What a shame. Let me show you my art up close and personal."

" _Suiton:Suise no jutsu_ " She created several water torrents that hit him and made him loose balance, as he fell she created more on the floor, like the ones that carried the injured and carried him further away. She tried to approach the lady when she saw a little clay bird flying to them.

" _Mizu Tate no jutsu_ " She made a protective barrier in front of them. "Kirigakure no justu" and increased the mist to hide in. She ran, in the cover of the smoke and the mist, as she got close to him she threw several kunais at him.

Deidara felt something and made several birds come out but still got hit by a kunai in the leg and grazed by one in the arm. He pulled the kunai from his legs and could walk without much difficulty. "Now you've done it bitch. You have become a critic and nothing is worse than a critic. I hope you are ready." He let a volley of birds go, that flew towards them.

Hinata blasted them with water towards the remaining pipes which exploded on contact. The area was covered in more water. Deidara saw it and laughed. "Do you think that's enough?" He sent more birds as the walls shook again.

Hinata was worried the building would collapse. He was too strong. She had seen it with her byakugan, but she could not give up. She was trying to get territory advantage as Zabuza-sensei taught her but it would be for nothing, if the building collapsed on them. There was also the lady to consider. She would not move on her own. She was trying to figure it out, when she saw him run towards the lady again. He was drawing her out. She had to think. A crazy plan formed in her head.

" _Mizu peretto_." She ran to the lady as she fired water round pellets to the steam pipes above him. " _Mizu Tate no jutsu_ " and hid behind the water barrier. He tried to shoot but turned as the hot spring almost hit his face.

Everything was blurry and he was getting annoyed. She still stood defiantly behind the barrier, water everywhere taunting him. She again manipulated the water "Suiton:Mizu Shuriken no jutsu." And multiple water shuriken headed his way.

"Still here, for my encore!" He looked at the water shuriken and let multiple round little bombs fly out. She launched herself to the air and jumped of a shuriken to the ceiling. She grabbed a pipe and swung until her feet touched the ceiling. She then started running on the ceiling as she left multiple senbons and the water shuriken fly.

He smirked as he saw her draw near. –Dumb critic.—He left even more mini round bombs fly and also jumped away, as another wall fell. She changed trajectory and jumped to the other room.

"Oh no you don't." He followed as she reached her hand, two fingers towards him.

He sidestepped the attack as he stepped in the room. Something was off, why did she try to touch him? He did not want to find out. She bounced off the wall and lounged for him again. He side-stepped, turned and stood on his hand as he kicked her in the back. She hit the wall hard and slid down the wall. He reached into his pouch and realized he had used half of his clay. He was even more frustrated.

This little critic was delaying his plans. He let multiple tiny bombs fly. He wanted her to go up in a glorious multi art display. Slow and glorious. She looked dazed but looked up at him, as the bomb hit her and exploded. Multiple tiny little explosions one after the other.'

He hoped that was as painful as it was flashy. As the smoke cleared her figured lay on the floor, arms, legs at odd angles, broken. He smiled.

His smile slowly turned into a frown as the figures colors started to blur and it became translucent and blurry, it jiggled as it dissolved into water.

-A mizu bunshin— He was done playing. He turned with a large tennis ball size bomb, ready to get his art critic, to make them pay for his troubles. But as he turned, all he saw was empty space. "BITCH! Aghh!" The bomb grew to the size of a cannon ball and he let it fly, as he summoned his bird to fly outside.

~*~Before~*~

Hinata threw multiple water shuriken to distract him, she took advantage to create a water clone and switch with it. Once he left, she transformed back and got to the lady.

"Come on! We must go, he will be back any minute. The mizu bunshin won't last long." The lady was not responding. She knew he would be back soon. She manipulated the water with the water torrent jutsu and pushed her on the current, to the outside while she ran after her.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

She saw the light and ran outside. Fresh air! She took big gulps of air. She was sweaty and the cold air chilled her. Suddenly she was grabbed and turned.

"Imoto, are you alright?'

"Nissan!" Suddenly there was a large rumble and everyone ran away from the building. A dark-haired woman grabbed the blond lady. The building started to shake worse and suddenly a large deafening explosion rocked what was left of the building. It imploded, crumbling away.

Smoke and flames raised from the remnants of the building. The grievously wounded had been transported to a secondary location away from the building. The walking wounded were making their way there when the large explosion occurred. Most people were out of the danger zone.

"I'm sure the bomber is still around, nissan" Hinata said.

Haku turned and started to freeze the rubble. There was plenty of water, he could feel it, he concentrated. The building froze all the way to its foundations. There was a large icicle in lieu of the building. "Let's go imoto."

She looked around and saw most of the people had left the area. The blonde lady still looked lost as the dark-haired lady checked her for wounds.

"That is not her blood. She was doing well in the fight. I thought she would win but an explosion threw some, um, corpses and the blood splashed her. She screamed but hasn't moved since, will she be ok?"

"She will, she's just a little lost right now."

Hinata smiled empathically. "I understand."

Haku turned "We should go. Or sensei might come get us."

Hinata nodded take care and waved. "I hope she gets better soon."

"How heartwarming. So sweet. You have put a large damper on my exhibition. And that is unforgivable." They looked up to the voice and noticed a large bird ridden by the blond bomber. "Tsk, tsk. You did not think that would seriously stop me? Right?

Hinata leaned on her brother and whispered. "He has a lot of chakra. More than Zabuza-sensei."

Haku frowned and looked at the smiling man who had cause all this mess. He acted like a lunatic. He looked at his sister and said, "I want more encores!" He pelted the area with multiple little round clay critters.

"Watch out! That clay is explosive." Hinata warned as she created her water barrier, which Haku reinforced with an ice barrier.

"Hecklers! More and more hecklers! I hate hecklers as much as I do critics." He sighed and sent larger birds their way. Haku fired his one thousand senbons of death and exploded most of the bombs before they reached them. A few were left when more senbons appeared.

Haku and Hinata turned to see the black-haired lady had wrist senbon throwers and knew how to use them. They approached each other. Shizune looked at the two masked helpers with mild trepidation, although they had helped a lot.

"Can you use your senbon to distract him? My sister and I will try to catch him by surprise." They all agreed. Shizune ran to the front firing as Haku and Hinata disappeared among the rubble.

Deidara smiled. He loved when actors followed directions. He easily avoided Shizune's senbons. From his flank, multiple ice senbons flew at him while from the other side. Multiple water shuriken flew at him. He made a clay barrier and flew around the obstacles. "You should not make me mad."

Hinata became worried as he spoke. The ground shook and multiple tennis sized round critters appeared from the rubble, creeping through the holes in the wall. "Nissa—" Hinata did not have time to finish her warning as everything exploded.

Hinata jumped off the rubble and twisted, rolling with the force of the explosion out of the way relatively unharmed. She landed harder than she wanted and all her muscles were sore. She had multiple scrapes. She knew she was going to be very sore in the morning. The crazy guy was laughing like a maniac again.

She looked around and saw the both of the ladies seem relatively fine. Although they also had bruises and scrapes. She looked around for her brother but couldn't see him. She ran to the other side and saw he was pinned. A metal rebar was sticking through his leg and he was pinned under a large slab of concrete which he was holding at bay with ice. Hinata kneeled beside him worried. Haku was in pain and bleeding.

"Nissan, Hold on." She tried to pull the metal bar unsuccessfully while Haku tried not to scream. His leg was on fire and the pulling only made it worse.

"Please stop."

Hinata saw his pain laced face and stopped. She looked around, she had to do something, the bomber was still around.

Haku saw the desperation in her face but he was trapped. He could not let his sister suffer due to his carelessness. He should have realized it was a trap. He sighed imagining her response. "Imoto, you have to go, now. Ugh. I won't hold out too long"

"NO. I did not leave the lady and I sure as hell am not leaving you. Let me help you."

"How?"

"I will find a way."

Suddenly the black-haired lady came running. "I'm a medic. I can heal your leg if you can keep the ice holding the wall up. But it will hurt like a bitch when I get that metal out."

"I can do it, go ahead."

"Good my name is Shizune" She looked at them but they did not give their names.

"Hey critics, I am not done yet."

They looked up at the bomber as he hovered above them. Hinata stood next to Haku, he would not hurt her brother anymore

"Don't do anything stupid imoto. Just go, the lady will heal me."

"I won't." Her eyes shone with resolve. "We are wasting time, Nissan. Shizune-san, please take care of my brother. I will distract him. But be careful, he will still try to hurt you since you are sitting ducks while you heal nissan. He tried that with the blond lady several times." Hinata turned around ready to protect her Nissan."

"Wait. I have an idea. I know genjutsu. I will create an illusion of your brother and me running away and you do what you got to do." Hinata nodded.

"Thank you for helping my brother. Shizune-san." She would have bowed but she had to keep the bomber in her sight.

"No problem, I am a healer. Besides you helped shishio. Ready?"

Hinata nodded again. Shizune fired several senbons and did her genjutsu. She 'saw' Shizune pull Haku up; put his arm around her shoulder before fast walking away. Hinata ran in the other direction, towards the center of the rubble. She closed her eyes and started concentrating, calling the water. It was still there, under the rubble. She had to act fast. She heard the bomber.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions. Which one will give me a standing ovation? I know." He outstretched his arms in different directions and let two small birds fly in each. As predicted two went after 'Shizune and Haku; the other two towards Hinata.

She felt the water. She took a deep breath and got his attention. "Hey mister bomber! I might be a comedian but your art sucks." She shot water bullets (Mizu Peretto) at the birds which exploded before reaching her.

The bomber turned and flew towards her. "Critics go out first, they cannot stop true art."

Hinata saw him approached and waited until he was above her. She looked up at him in the eye with a confidence she did not feel, but he would not harm Haku.

"Any last words?" Hinata shook her head. "Yes, silent critics are better. But I'm not a bomber and the greatest artist ever. Deidara! Remember that in the afterlife."

As he stretched his hands again, she made the water current go upwards like a geyser hitting the large bird and destabilizing him momentarily. She ran up the water current and jumped at the bird. It tried to move away but she managed to touch its tail and started sucking the water out of the clay.

The bird shook and Deidara fell off the bird which started to shrink, shrivel and turn dark grey before finally crumbing away into tiny pieces. Hinata jumped off and into the water pillar which got smaller until she was back on the ground.

Hinata breathed deep, that stunt exhausted her but she needed his attention. "Like I said your art sucks."

"I will end you." He saw her turn and ran to the surrounding gardens, to the forest. "Oh no, you don't." And he ran after her.

-NH-N+H-N+H-NH-

"Wow, she's good." Shizune said as she dispelled the genjutsu and reappeared.

"I keep telling her that." Haku reinforced the ice supporting the fallen concrete. It would not fall on them any time soon. "Get it it over with. I need to help her."

"Only if you let me heal your leg before trying to run away. Bleeding to death will not help anyone."

"I…very well. Just hurry."

"This is going to hurt. That metal is deep in the concrete. It will not give. I will have to pull on you" Haku nodded and Shizune grabbed his leg and pulled it with all her might. With a sickening sound his leg was free.

Haku screamed in pain. He saw stars and felt faint, but he would not succumb, his imoto needed her. Shizune saw him pale and break into a cold sweat from the pain but he held on.

"You guys are tough." Shizune said as she concentrated the green chakra into his wound and started to heal it. He had been very lucky. It was a clean through and through wound without bone fracture.

"We do what we have too." Shizune nodded and continued healing him.

-NH-N+H-NH-N+H-

He was getting too close; the explosions were getting closer and closer. She kept running over the trees leading him away. She was running out of time. Her muscles ached and she was running out of everything. Out of chakra, out of breath, out of strength, out of luck. She felt exhausted especially after that last stunt but she needed to get him farther away. That was the only thing that mattered. The dark-haired lady promised to help Haku. She just needed to hang out until then. She kept running from tree to tree as fast as she could. Suddenly an explosion came from above and the front.

She looked up horrified. He was in a giant bird again. What now? She tried to speed up her pace as she ran on lower branches and tried to get cover. She ran out of luck as an explosion went off on the floor in front of her; she was thrown backwards against a tree and slid to the floor.

She felt dizzy, everything was blurry; something wet was going down the back of her head, neck. She touched the back of her head looking at her now bloody hand. Another explosion left her ears ringing, she looked up and saw his wicked smile as another bird left his hand, headed straight for her.

She saw multiple ice senbon appear out of nowhere and try to stop the birds unsuccessfully. She tried to get up but was unable to, she then rolled sideways but her dizziness worsened and almost threw up. The spinning made it impossible to move. She tried to keep her eyes open. She saw it coming straight for her. She realized this was it. –Sorry nissan- She was trying to stay awake, she would not close her eyes, she wished she had said a better good bye to Zabuza-sensei and Haku-nissan.

-Good bye Naruto-kun.—

An orange blur covered her sight and seemed to absorb the next explosion. She tried to focus, blonde? And she finally lost the fight with oblivion, as everything went dark.

~*~Before~*~

They saw the flames and the smoke coming from the casino. Jiraya sped up the pace. Naruto was following when he saw explosions in the distance. He formed several clones and sent them towards the explosions in the distance. Jiraya had been very clear about not separating, but the clones would not matter and he could get valuable information.

The clones moved in their typical formation towards the explosion, they saw a guy throwing lots of bird like bombs. They saw a masked guy throwing senbons, but they did not stop half of the birds. They got close and realized they were attacking a girl. Four clones jumped in front and used their containment seals to absorb the explosions, while four remained behind. The ink flew like petals from the seal and sucked most of the explosion, although the impact still dispelled the clones.

"Interruption after interruption after fucking interruption. Everyone is a fucking critic today." Suddenly a large icicle grew from the ground and tried to skewer him. Three more orange dressed guys walked up the ice and tried to punch him. One of them threw a paper pellet at him. He flew sideways before it exploded but he still got enough pepper spray to water his eye. Luckily, he had put his scope over his other eye and could still see.

More pellets and smoke started to surround him. He felt them jump on his bird. He spun and dodged them, making mini bombs that dispelled them away. –Damn, this was stupid.- The ice user was back with more reinforcements from the looks of it. Deidara sighed. "I grew weary of this stupidity and there is no profit since my exhibition was a success. Tell my art enthusiast and my critic. I will be back and they better be prepared." The bird went upwards as flew away.

The last and only remaining clone approached the unconscious girl. He checked her pulse, it was strong. As he was about to lift her and icicle pierced his chest and it dispersed too.

"She belongs with her family." Haku limped the rest of the way, he bent down and checked her pulse, it was steady. He checked her pupils and they were equal and reactive. Good. He picked his sister up and started the trip home. –Zabuza-sensei will be furious.-

-N+H-NH-N+H-NH-

Jiraya arrived at the scene of the carnage. He realized with her luck, Tsunade would more than likely be there. He saw Naruto made the clones but did not say anything since Naruto continued with him. He spotted Shizune, running among the wounded. He looked around and saw her huddled in a corner. He sighed she was moving and conscious but worried when he saw her bloody face and her lost faraway look.

-That's not good. Not how I wanted to find her.— He sighed and landed beside Shizune.

"Jiraya-sama!" Shizune gasped in surprise. She had never expected to run into him, much less in the middle of this mess. She looked back to Tsunade who was still lost in her memories.

"Hello! It's been a while. Is Tsunade alright."

"She's alright, that is not her blood. But she is recuperating from an attack of, you know, her phobia."

"I see. Shizune, this is Naruto, my apprentice. Naruto, this is Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice."

Naruto nodded his head as his eyes got unfocused for a few seconds. "Ero-sannin" Shizune smiled widened and she used her hand to cover her mouth, listening to that nickname. "There was a bomber outside of town. He was trying to blow up a girl but has flown away."

"How did you…How is the girl? And the boy?"

"She was injured. The boy was limping but seemed fine. The bomber went away after our attack. I think the boy dispelled my last clone. With and icicle? But she had a strong pulse. So, she is probably fine."

"They helped us a lot. Can we make sure Jiraya-sama?"

"You still need help with the wounded too?"

"Yes, but she saved Tsunade-sama."

"Got it. Naruto can you make 50?"

"No problem. Kage taje bunshin no jutsu." Suddenly 50 Naruto clones appeared to Shizune's surprise. "DO as instructed by Ero-sannin."

"You will all listen to her and do as she says, help the wounded. Understood?"

"HAI! Ero-sannin!" The large orange clad army shouted back.

"They are an enthusiastic bunch, but they can help with the wounded or search in dangerous locations or whatever you need. Naruto and I will search the area for the bomber or the girl." He turned to leave and looked in Tsunade's direction again. He turned back to Shizune. "Don't leave without talking to me. Shizune, I'm serious. I will help you, don't let her run away and make me come after you."

"Yes." Shizune nodded and got to work. While Jiraya and Naruto searched the area.

Once out of sight. Jiraya turned to Naruto. Make two more clones and keep an eye on her and that blonde. If they leave follow them, but do not let yourself be seen."

"Got it." Naruto made the clones and they left to search the area.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"Tsunade-sama, we can't leave. Jiraya-sama will find you and those clones helped tremendously moving the wounded and keeping everything under control. We owe them."

"I do not want to listen. I want to leave this damn place." Tsunade felt some guilt to her apprentice who had worked nonstop and looked exhausted, but she was not ready to face Jiraya after everything today.

Shizune sighed tiredly, she felt ready to drop, but would follow her master anywhere.

"Leaving so soon" A masculine voice surprised Tsunade, who twisted quickly towards the door. There was Jiraya leaning on the door frame with his leg on the other side of the door frame blocking the exit. She turned to the window where a young blond teen waved at her. "Shizune looks half dead, is this how you're treating your apprentice now?"

"She is tough and we would have rested once we left."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow, as Shizune swayed in place. She felt guilty. "Rest Shizune, we'll leave tomorrow. It's pointless now anyway."

Shizune dropped on the bed. "Did you find them?"

"No, they left the area and concealed their tracks. But they must be fine to have done that."

"Oh, good." Shizune lay back and her eyes closed quickly.

"She's a good kid, you should be nicer when she's this exhausted."

"…."

"Who were those two anyway."

"I don't know, yet. Thieves. They came to steal something according to the girl, but got caught in this mess. They, especially the girl, helped a lot. I will tell you the story over drinks. Come on for old times' sake."

Jiraya sighed. "Sure. I also need a drink."

Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. "What about me? Can I come too. I'm hungry."

"That thing is not a stomach, it's an insatiable pit! But you did good today, too. Come on." Jiraya smiled and lifted his arm in a come along gesture. Naruto stood next to him and he put his arms around Naruto's shoulders and shook him. "Come on, let's see what damage you inflict on my wallet today." Naruto smiled widely.

Tsunade had to do a double take. She had never seen Jiraya so, so, 'fatherly.' She had no idea her partner could act that way. She always saw his perverted or shinobi side. She looked back at Shizune, at the bags under her eyes and felt the guilt again. She went back in covered her with a blanket and left after Jiraya.

-N+H-NH-N+H-NH-

They went to a restaurant where Naruto could eat to his heart content while they mostly drank. They had some food but nothing like Naruto's multiple stomachs did. Jiraya was convinced he had cloned his stomach to be able to eat so much. He ate for an army. He should ask sensei for an allowance for the kid's expenses included on the mission pay.

"Aaah, that was good Ero-sannin"

"No, kidding. Are you sure you're done?"

"I'm growing! Just give me a few minutes and I will order dessert"

"I was kidding!"

"So was I, gotcha!" Naruto pulled on his lower eyelid with his index finger and stuck out his tongue. They both started to laugh.

Tsunade remained silent but shocked. Who was this caring adult sitting with the blond kid? Where was her perverted partner? The world had gone insane for sure. She was worried for Shizune she had overextended today, because of her failures. She sighed. If not for that little thief. She sighed again. She hoped they were okay. Lady luck had been especially vicious today. She could still feel the blood on her face. She did not want to close her eyes or she would see him, no them.

–Her brother, Dan.—Their love had been too short as far as she was concerned but intense. She just wanted to disappear, she had failed when she needed it the most, she had failed the most important people in her life. 'The greatest medic in a generation.' What a joke. She took another shot of her sake, refilled it, drank it also and pour another one in her glass.

Now to top it all off. She had to deal with Jiraya, her perverted teammate and he wanted something, that was clear. She sighed for the millionth time today. She was about to take another drink but she felt the kid's disapproving eyes on her. "Watcha' looking at brat?"

"You shouldn't drink that much. And I'm not a brat."

"That's debatable."

Naruto pouted. "I thought we were looking for a great shinobi?"

Tsunade looked at him and Naruto just crossed his arms. Jiraya could feel the incoming explosion. "Naruto

"Iruka-ni says that is one of the shinobi vices and should be avoided."

"Who gives a flying shit about what this Iruka idiot thinks or says."

Naruto was up in an instant and pointed at her. "Don't you dare say anything about Iruka-ni, you, you, you drunk or you will regret it."

"Naruto!"

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my sandals. Gaki."

"Tsunade, damn it! Both of you stop. And I thought you were going to tell me what happened here today."

Tsunade told them the day's event as she continued to drink. Naruto kept looking at her in disapproval. His opinion of the woman was getting worse by the minute. She was drunk and she did nothing to help. She let thieves and her assistant do it for her.

"What do you want Jiraya? What are you doing here? Don't lie to me, either."

"Sensei wants to talk to you. He wants you to return."

"Nope. No chance in hell. Is that all? I'm leaving."

"Wait Tsunade he is remaking the curriculum. He wants you, the best medic to teach the next generation. Think about it Tsunade. This was your idea, your dream. A program that trains medics. A medic in every team. It would have helped so much back then. It would help in any engagement. What do you say?"

"Hell NO. Good night." She drank her glass in one gulp and got ready to stand.

What the hell? What kind of shinobi was she. He froze that first time but came back and had not frozen since. And he thought she was Ero-sannin teammate, but was too young for that. She was an imposter.

"Ero-sannin. What are you doing? She can't be your teammate. She's too young and she is drunk. Let's go"

"Oi, Gaki! Respect! I am one of the three legendary sannins." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Jiraya interrupts the brewing tension. "She is Naruto and she uses a special genjutsu technique with that jewel in her forehead to make herself appear younger."

"She's an obachan?"

"GAKI!" Tsunade screamed menacingly.

"A liar to boot! Just forget her. She can't do anything."

"Naruto. She deserves respect. You do not know anything about her. Believe me, she is my teammate and a great fighter" He took a deep breath. "When she wants to be. She outranks you to boot and she has…known combat. You should respect her."

"She did not help those people."

"And you would have." Snapped Tsunade.

"To the best of my abilities. Iruka-nissan might not be a sannin but he would have done something too. As did ero-sannin. And they would not be drunk.

"You brat! You don't know shit." Tsunade slapped the table hard and it shook. "I don't know this Iruka idiotic goody two shoes and he" She pointed at Jiraya. "Is a pervert."

"Super pervert!" Naruto and Jiraya chimed in unison. Then Naruto continued. "He is a pervert but he would have and did something. DO NOT insult ero-sannin or Iruka-ni. We are wasting our time on this obasan"

"Naruto, stop." Jiraya had been so happy to be defended, he got slightly distracted and missed the dangerous glint in Tsunade's eyes.

"Like you know anything, about anything! You damned brat! Go back to your precious village, Go back and cry to your mommy and daddy. You do not know me."

"TSUNADE!" Jiraya screamed as he stood up. He saw Naruto tense, lower his head and stay perfectly still. "Dammit. You want respect, give it. You are the adult. You know nothing about him either and he has earned my respect. He works harder than anyone I have ever seen, even after I messed up. You are my teammate but he is my apprentice. My family. Don't think, I will not call you out on your bullshit." He took a deep breath to calm himself. He cared for his teammate so much even when she ignored him, but this gaki, this gaki. He loved the little punk. Naruto did not deserve that. His blood boiled when he thought about the kid's past, his failures. He exhaled slowly. "I think you have drank too much tonight. We all need a good night rest. We will talk in the morning." He went to the kid who was looking downwards with his hair covering his eyes. Jiraya still looked at her as he did. "I will follow you and find you, if you leave. Come on kid."

Jiraya was glaring at her. At her, he always fawned over her. The world was going crazy today. She sighed. She was tired, but lady luck, nor the Shinigami were giving her a break. Jiraya was different when he was with that kid. Yelling at kids was a new low for her, but he looked like her little brother. It hurt her eyes to look at him. And there was something else about that kid. The kid had followed Jiraya and suddenly stopped, then turned around.

"A drunk coward obasan won't tell me, what to do! You cry right into your sake, old lady! I will protect my precious people, especially when I become hokage! I will be the knight hokage." Naruto's eyes were still glassy but the fire that burned there startled the lady. Ero-sannin believed in him. He felt he had the power to fly. Protect his precious people, he had promised Hinata. He would not let them down. One drunken old lady would not take him down, no matter what she said. "If ero-sannin says you are a good fighter, then you are, but I don't care. I will take you down."

Jiraya swallowed hard. "Naruto bad idea. Let's go."

Tsunade was shocked for a minute she saw her brother, then Dan. Stupid kid wanted to be hokage. That cursed dream that cost her everything. Hokage was a curse. "Do you even know the bullshit you're sprouting. Little kids should listen to their teachers."

"And old ladies should shut up. Especially cowardly ones."

She was up in a second. She punched the table hard enough to splinter it in a thousand pieces.

"Anytime punk."

"Tsunade stop." He looked at the owner and thought. -My wallet, sensei owes me for this.—Let's go outside and discuss this more rationally.

Tsunade walk past them and looked at them as she did. "Anytime, anywhere. And don't worry" She looked at Jiraya and pointed her index finger. "I will only use one finger to defeat him." She continued outside. "One."

"Gaki, I, uhm, this is a bad idea."

"I can do this." And he stepped outside.

Jiraya sighed, ready to follow the kid outside when the owner, put his hand on his elbow and extended his hand. Jiraya cursed under his breath as he paid the bill and the table.

Once outside, he saw the two combatants facing each other. "One minute, if I let you guys do this, we should have some rules."

"Rules? I am only using one finger?"

"I know but still, this is you, Tsunade. How will we determine a winner? What is the endpoint? How about nobody goes past a certain perimeter in say ten minutes or so?"

"What?" Both combatants said in unison. Then they glared at each other. Jiraya would have laughed if things weren't so potentially dangerous. But the stakes where too big to ignore.

"Oh, come on, Tsunade, what was your endpoint? Knock each other out? And believe me Naruto you cannot knock her out? Would you brake the kid's arms? What?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraya like he had grown an extra head, he was still opposing her. When had he become so protective and farsighted. His words had the desired effect and cooled her temper some. She did not want to hurt the kid, too badly. "Fine."

"Ok. If you do this, we might as well make it worth our while. Heh. What do you say, Tsunade?"

Naruto looked confused. "Ehh?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraya, noticing the evil gleam in his eye. This was the Jiraya she remembered. "You have got to be kidding?"

"Nope. How about a little wager? If Naruto wins, you return to the Leaf. If you win, we will leave you alone, and not follow you around. Sensei wants you to return. He wants to talk to you. That is what I wanted to discuss, before the mess back there. Oh, and you owe me for that table."

"And I'm not that drunk. I will not return on a stupid wager. And I'm not paying for any table."

"Then don't run away from Ero-sannin, come with us on our trip."

"You want to make a bet, brat? Aren't you young. You know that is another one of those vices, the Iruka guy warned you about."

"This is for our mission. And you are all talk. Chicken."

Jiraya was impressed, that kid was a genius, even if he did not know it. He could convince Tsunade to return if she stayed around long enough. Nor would he underestimate Naruto's positive influence, his charisma. That kid had changed him, Iruka, the people of Frost. There was just something about his godson and he did not think the kid realized it either. Tsunade did not stand a chance if she stayed with them for a while.

The vein in Tsunade's forehead kept growing. This damned brat. "Fine, if I win, you will call me Tsunade-sama."

"Whatever old lady. Are we gonna do this?"

"Like I said, anytime."

"Now, now. Hold on. Now that we agreed to a bet. Let's move to a safer location. No more town destruction. The wallet can't afford it."

Everyone agreed and followed Jiraya. Jiraya looked at them and thought. –This is going to be interesting.-

And cut! Cliffhanger time. Another one out.

I know you hate me but it will make everything so much sweeter when they meet.

Let me know what you think. After next chapter a time skip, then Naruto returns for graduation…Hang in there. I promise, it's almost there. Already plotting the arc. So many ideas…so little time.

The fights keep getting harder and harder to plan/write. Did you like them? What did you think? Please let me know as always, the good, the bad and the ugly. All constructive criticism accepted.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! FEED THE MUSE!** She likes reviews better than ramen or cinnamon buns.

Sorry it took so long but RL, the eclipse, RL and other derailments... I hope most of you got to see the eclipse. It was so cool!

Thanks to Arkos Sloth for beta'ing this chapter.

OMAKES:

1-The Power of Cute part 2

After her defeat of the Kyubi. Hinata started planning the defeat of her unconquerable foes. She had always avoided them as they intimidated her. But after Kyubi, it should be easy. And she knew where to start.

"What do you think Kura-chan? Should I go for it?"

"Hai, Byakugan Hime." Hinata continued to stroke the orange fluffy pelt of Kurama her uber cute magical mascot.

"What about me Hina-chan? Are you leaving me behind?"

"Silly Naru-kun." She approached him with a swing in her hips, then rub her finger along his chin as he had heart in his eyes and drool on his lips. "Never. Kura-chan is the cutest mascot ever, but you are my hero, my knight. And most importantly my boyfriend." She gave him a quick kiss. "There is no comparison." She winked, stroked his hair and finally scratched his neck. At which point his right leg started thumping the floor repeatedly, his mind blank.

Her sensei and Nissan turned away to avoid gazing at her dangerous jutsu. Both thought the same thing. –Whipped, so whipped. Both. Her foes did not stand a chance. The poor bastards would be sniveling shortly.—

Hinata returned to Konoha with her knight and her mascot. She looked for her cousin and spotted him sparring with his team.

"Neji-nisan, Hi. May I have a word with you."

Neji looked at her with disdain. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you, why you hated me? I can help the branch. Why do you hurt me so" As she spoke she mentally activated her jutsu. -Puppy eyes no jutsu-

"What are you asking. Why now. Leave." He started to sweat as she tilted her head and her eyes became glassy from tears. "GO away. Leave me alone. I..I.." He started to hyperventilate and fell to his knees. "I don't hate you, just go. You win."

"You don't hate me." Her eyes shone with happiness and the final activation was complete as she seemed to glow and sparkle. "Thank you Neji-nisan."

He started to twitch as he covered his eyes before breaking the Hyuga code and smiling like an idiot. "uhm…ugh…uuu…I…uhm…"

"You broke him, Byakugan Hime. Poor bastard."

"Kura-chan, that's not nice."

"Probably but us mascots can still be sarcastic, you know."

"Hina-chan, you did it! That's my Huna-chuwan" (think Sanji's call of Nami-chuwan from One-Piece).

"Thank you, my knight." She blew him a kiss and he started drooling again. "Ha, ha"

"The elder council is on another level. Byakugan Hime. Are you sure."

"You doubt me?" She turned to him a hurt look in her eyes.

"No, no, no, never. Please forgive me"

She glomped him. Of course, Kura-kun. Let's go, my knight, Kura-chan.

"Let's go!" They shouted.

They arrived at the Hyuga state as the elder council was convened. Hiashi was having a hard time convincing them of any reforms, when the doors slammed open and his daughter with two drooling idiots walk through the door.

"Daddy!"

Hiashi quickly fell to his seat, struck down speechless. When did his daughter become this cute?

She looked at the councilors and paced the room activating her jutsu. "Puppy eyes no jutsu"

The Hyuga elders where shocked and some trembled but they would not be defeated so easily. They struggled as the old sourpusses that they were. They were evil! They would not go down that easy.

Naruto stepped forward to beat some sense into the evil idiots, they had made his hime suffer too long, when Kurama turned to and said "Byakugan-hime if I might make a suggestion."

"Yes, Kura-chan."

He jumped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Indubitably"

"OK." She momentarily closed her eyes and concentrated on adding the new layer to her jutsu. As she did little twinkly sparks appeared at the top of her head the shine got bigger and suddenly two very fluffy large rabbit ears appeared at the top of her head. They were a lighter shade than her hair color.

She cranked up the jutsu full blast again as she tilted her hair "puppy eyes no jutsu! Why won't you listen to reason. The cage bird seal must go. Why are you such meanies?"

The elders started screaming in unison. "Agh, we are Hyuga! We won't give in. Stop it, stop it!" She tilted her head the other way and blinked as one of her bunny ears bend forward. "We can't see. Our byakugan can't, agh, such brilliance. We are being blinded. Stop this! We are melting, melting, melting! No! We are Hyuga." They fell back one by one, grabbing their eyes. "We, we, we give up. We love bunnies. Cute bunnies."

"Told you it would work, now they're bunny loving Hyuga's!"

"That's my girlfriend!" –By the time, I'm hokage all my problems will be solved!-

They high-fived each other, then made the mistake of turning and looking at her, only to be smitten down, both fainted with hearts in their eyes and drool in their mouths.

Hinata looked at them "oopsie"

VERY IMPORTANT! _Recommendation_ time: If you are a true NaruHina fan! You have to read Solvdrage stories! He is one of the best NaruHina writers out there! You probably already know but worth repeating. Anything you read from him is awesome. My top two would be "Misstep in the Right Direction" and "The Unexpected Lord of the Foxes"

Also, special recommendations to Silent Sambo88 "The Healing Sun" I love this story although it is a depressed/broken Naruto story. It is so good.

 _ **Special thanks to**_ : Silent, Solvdrage, Arkos, Chewie Cookies and theblueswordsman for their support.

Thanks to:

 **Guest** : Thanks for the review. I'm afraid so. But it is close, one time-skip & Naruto returns to graduate. Keep the reviews coming and it will get here closer. The master will have to wait.

 **SpicyWifey** : Thanks for the review. The fights are hard. I loved imagining the gifts. Thanks, LOL. I hate bullies. If they have a serious opinion, should have an account. Hope you like this one.

 **Laryssa1234** : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Your questions have been answered. Did you like it? Deidara is still a class S nin, that is why her plan was mostly distract and run to protect the others, something smart and very Hinata style. Haku is a very good brother with great fashion sense. Thanks to you too.

 **anime pryncess** : Thanks for the review! Blame theblueswordsman for the cliffhangers. Authors become mean, what can I say. Did you like the rest of the fight? Yes, Deidara was still too strong but her plan was smart and to protect is very Hinata like. I will miss Iruka too, he is a great brother too. But he does want that girlfriend. The Yoru fight is not here yet but it will be intense. Tsunade is still boss and Kage level, she just has the blood weakness. Tsunade and Shizune still have another important role to play, you will see.

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one. The omakes are such fun to write, I just let my imagination run away with it. Well how did you like the fight? The surprise orange blur?...

 **Jenuzumaki** : Thanks for the review! Yes, that would have been cool, but it would have been hard to place Tsunade in Kumo and Hinata needed help to escape and the story would have been different but it would be very nice. Agree with her bloodline, but I have seen that done before. I wanted to give her more a protector persona here.

You were right. Very close encounter. What did you think about the orange blur… The master is here to stay. Yoru will still play a very important role. Don't forget them.

Almost. I have a time skip and Naruto returns to graduate, you know what happens after that.

 **Dragon Man 180** : Thanks for the review! I love the omakes too. Deidara is strong but Tsunade is Kage level. So, she is boss. How did you like how Hinata handled him? As well as the others. Realistically, she's still not strong enough to handle him alone, yet(?). Not yet, but a time skip is coming and then Naruto's return, so very close. Tsunade will, she is not out of the picture at all.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the reviews. I love their family moments, it gives them some stability for the rest. I had a lot of fun imagining that. Young prostitution is a sad reality, especially around casino. And in the feudal era, the geishas and prostitutes were given to the houses very young when the family could not take care of them, that is what Jiraya was thinking. I think Tsunade, as a woman, would be more empathic about that than Jiraya who enjoys such establishments. Not that he is a pedophile but he would think it's another job like any other.

Well, did you like the fight? Tried to be realistic with the power levels. It literally took everyone's help, although he really ran when it got too pointless. Did you like the appearance of the orange blur?

Thanks for the correction. Will try to fix. I know the bloodline is rare but needed another strong antagonist who wasn't OC with unknown/made up powers. I already have Yoru and the Master in that category. At least he comes from a known & strong clan. And I thought Kimimaro already too sick and not blood thirsty enough. I read their clan loved to fight, so I imagined them with Klingon like mentality, even if he didn't like the clan, they would fight as warriors. My head-cannon of Kaguya clan.

Glad you like the omake. Hinata's power of cuteness is very strong. It's coming. Time-skip. Naruto returns to graduate, etc. and then Wave. This time it really is almost there. Although there is one more tease.

 **Night-Wolf Pack** : Thanks for the review. You should have loved this one then. LOL! Just one more tease and the reunion will occur. Let me know what you think.

 **Theeyethatwatchesoverall** : Thanks for the review! You get it. This chapter became derailed by eclipse and RL because of your review and others it is back! Fed muse is a happy muse. Thanks, I appreciate it. Will do…LOL

 **Theblueswordsman:** Thanks for your review! Felt I couldn't post next without it. LOL! Thanks. Iruka is going to get his girl. Tsunade was rusty AND drunk but what really did her in was her blood phobia like when she was fighting Oropedo. Agreed. Did you like the fight? Hinata knew she was in trouble and fought smartly, running and distracting while getting more help. To me she is a protector/defender and those better when she does that in a fight. Haku also did not escape unscathed. What did you think of the fight? The orange blurs? LOL. Yep, that was a blueman cliffhanger. Probably more to come…Thanks you too.

 **Harmonious Arkos Sloth** : Thanks for your review! Thanks for the critique I really appreciate it, since I want to get better. You have given stuff to think about which is great. I tried to keep NaruHina relatively IC. Glad you liked it. HIashi's inner conflict will be explained later. The Master is my first villain, so I guess he is not too complex but will try to continue to expand. Thanks again. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

 **Chewie Cookies** : Thanks for the review! Will do. Thanks for the encouragement. Plus, I got review from Chewie Cookies Yay! Let me know what you think of this one.

 **Saiyanvegeta1648** : Thanks for the review! Hope you keep loving it. Let me know.

 **Solvdrage** : Thanks for the review! Super excited you are reading the story. Thanks. Yes, the master would make Tywin Lannister and Negan proud. Glad you're liking it. NaruHina is the definition of adorableness! Let me know what you think.

 **W** : Thanks for the review! Thank you very much, I appreciate it. I am very glad you like it. I strive to keep getting better, so thanks for the encouragement. I needed it. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know! Ps. Getting an account is not hard, if you have an e-mail. It makes things easier.


	19. Chapter 18 - Unexpected Consequences

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit. Also credit to all respective writers/authors/songwriters including Right Said Fred, LMFAO, Psy, Ylvis, Ricky Martin, Weird Al Yankovick, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift and Los del Rio. NO profit is made from this, no full lyrics written, and it is just for fun.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

I am truly sorry it has taken so long to post, but real life got in the way. All is better now, although still have tons of work. Please keep my little island in your thoughts and if you can send help, please do. Most of the people I know still have no power. It's going to be better, but it is still rough. Onwards we go. To make it up, it's an long chapter with long crack-a-licious omakes…

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I _really appreciate you and all feedback_. I hope you like this chapter! Special thanks to the new reviewers who reviewed more than one chapter. I appreciate all the feedback and helps keep me motivated. THANKS TO ALL! I miss some of my old reviewers, please let me know what you think too.

 _ ***VERY IMPORTANT***_ -Make your opinion known. I have an important question/survey at the end and want your input on the fate of Zabuza and Haku. READ at the end of the chapter. Let me know what you prefer on the reviews. The time is near. VOTE!

Please Note/Know: laryssa1234 has made drawings based on my story (Kya! I still can't believe it) and posted them on deviantart, her user name over there is My-wolf-box. Please check her out and live her some reviews! Thanks you laryssa1234!

Thanks to: theeyethatwatchesoverall, laryssa1234, InsanityDeath, Theblueswordsman, nightwind83, Chewie Cookies, Guest, Dragon Man 180, moose892000, NarHina, anime pryncess, Min-chan17, Nerokai, 41hda, Crimson Hawk Wolf, Miley-The-Smiley & Solvdrage

 **Review = Feed the muse! She's been starving, feed her pretty please!**

 **Chapter 18: Unexpected Consequences**

Jiraiya nervously watched the combatants. They had moved to the woods outside of town to minimize damage but knowing his stubborn godson and Tsunade's temper, this could end badly. They had taken position in front of each other in a small clearing and were giving each other the evil eye.

Jiraiya still could not believe he had ended as the referee. The toad sage did not like being the responsible adult and sighed loudly; being the perverted irresponsible would be adult was more his style, where was that straight laced Iruka when you needed him. –What am I dreaming? He would never approve of this whole scenario—

The white-haired man resigned himself to be the responsible referee. "Ok, guys" The combatants both turned their heated glares towards him. –Not good, not good— He pulled his lips in the widest grin possible, until his cheeks started to hurt from the effort.

"Just a quick reminder of the rules. The first one to knocked out or steps out of the perimeter losses. Okay? No draws, you must continue until a winner is decided. Okay?"

"Got it"

"Kay, let's go Ero-sannin"

"Overconfident, aren't you? I wouldn't be so impatient to receive a beat down"

"Dream on, old lady! The next hokage will show you, so shut it"

Jiraiya looked at them, particularly the vein in Tsunade's forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hoped this went well. "Go!" He quickly stepped out of the way as they ran towards each other. While running Naruto made a cross signal with his fingers calling "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Smoke and twenty clones popped into existence as they continued running to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled and started flicking clones with one finger. Some burst out of existence at contact. Others flew back and popped themselves before leaving the perimeter. "Clones? Is that it? I did not think the future hokage would hide among clones, punk."

"SHUT UP" The clones shouted and cursed. Naruto burned from his position, he had heng'd into a rock when the smoke had covered the area. That was it. He would show her not to mess with him or the hokage position. If she wanted a prank, he would show her one; he was after all the future pranking hokage. When more clones dispelled he kamawari'd with a clone.

"Guys! Blitz attack!" The remaining clones attacked in a suicidal rush. Tsunade laughed, the closer they were the easier this would be. She started flicking and dispelling the remaining clones.

Naruto watched in satisfaction as the last clones suicided and made a big cloud of smoke that covered her and her vision. He smirked as he made the signal and brought thirty new clones into existence. These clones would know the plan. His smirk grew as he heng'd again, this time into a tagged kunai. A clone picked him up. All the clones pulled their tagged kunai and grinned.

Jiraiya saw his godson's grin and started sweating, that expression never bode well for whoever was on the receiving end of it. At least it wasn't him, but he almost wanted to warn Tsunade. He looked as the clones threw the tagged kunais all around littering the floor with them and decided to take a cautious step back. On second thought, he was going to watch from the back of this tree trunk; he remembered what those seal tags could do.

Tsunade was enjoying herself, the brat was repetitive but not half bad; but the clones would eventually tire her, and she did not want to fight all night. Time to get serious, she stepped away from the smoke and sure enough he had made more clones. They circled her and started throwing kunais. She deflected them easily, he wasn't aiming well.

She noticed the large accumulation of kunais on the floor, she smelled a trap and launched forward grabbing a Naruto and using him to deflect more incoming kunais. As expected it was a clone that dispelled as it was pierced by the kunais, the unexpected occurred as the seals went off.

A blinding flash and the loudest siren she had ever heard went off, she was momentarily blinded and all she could hear was a large ringing in her ear. She was still disoriented when another tag went off above her head and a foul smelling green gooey mess covered her.

"Aaagh! You are dead! You hear me, dead!" She heard Jiraiya's gasp and knew more were coming. Damn that brat. She took a step forward and grabbed another clone and threw it at the others causing them to pop. Unfortunately, that caused a reddish cloud around the area, she started to sneeze and itch at the same time. She fought the urge to scratch as another tag hit her and splashed her in iridescent paint.

"Son of a bitch!" She heard Jiraiya's perverted giggle as she noticed the paint and goo had slimed down her clothes, making them stick to her body. "You're next! You perverted old bastard. Right after I'm done with the brat"

Jiraiya stuck his head behind the tree but the call of her anatomy was stronger. The paint and slime were going down her beautiful figure making the most intriguing tracks. He could not help giggling again, maybe she would let him follow those tracks or let him help her clean it off…

She would strangle them both. Her skin was itchy, and she felt sticky from the weird concoctions. She regretted making the one finger deal. She took a deep breath to calm down, there were still many seals on the floor and she needed to get rid of them. –Damn the one finger…- Inspiration hit and she smiled. "Prepare for you doom, brat!"

She picked up a marble sized rock, she put it on the back of her left hand as she stood up. She tilted her hand, arm downwards and placed her right hand over her left and flicked the stone with all the might of her right index finger. The rock shot to the floor causing the floor to crack in a large hole.

Most seals went in the hole, triggering as they did. The light and sound effects were impressive, the floor became wet from all the concoctions on it. Then a large cloud suddenly covered the area. From inside the cloud she heard.

"Rasengan!" Two figures ran at her from the cloud with the beautiful but deadly blue orb in hand. She heard Jiraiya in the distance.

"Naruto, don't!"

Tsunade smirked, did he think she couldn't dodge it? They kept coming at her, she waited until the last minute to jump up and forward, landing behind them. They shot the rasengan as she jumped. She hooked their jumpsuit with each of her index fingers and slammed them into each other.

They said "Sucker!" as they poof'd out of existence, spilling an oily substance on the floor. The rasengan had continued its trajectory and hit the tree behind her original position, causing it to topple forwards toward them; Tsunade scrambled out of the way of the falling tree and into two hidden clones that tried to tackle her. She flicked them with her finger, and they exploded into a large mass of feathers and flour which stuck to the gooey mess covering her.

Tsunade temper exploded, she was livid and very messy; he was dead, D-E-A-D. DEAD. She looked at the laughing clones who then stuck their tongues out at her and tried to run after them but slipped on the oil losing her balance; as she fell, her eyes grew bigger, she was next to the boundary and the fall would carry her over it! She made a desperate grab for the closest Naruto to try and break her fall and make him step outside first.

He laughed and said. "You lose" as it popped itself. She felt a gust of wind that propelled her the rest of the way and rolled her further outside. She laid there with her arms outstretched.

"AAAGGGHHH! Son of a fucking bitch!"

Jiraiya came out from behind the tree. He was upset the feathers covered her wet body, but he could still salvage the situation. "Well it looks like Naruto won, uhum" She just glared at him. He cleared his throat again. "Ahem, if you want, I can help you clean up and remove all the feath…"

Before he finished, she jumped up and punched him into a tree. "Perverted idiot."

"Oy, don't mess with Ero-sannin, even if he is a pervert. I won baba, now you will remember Naruto Uzumaki!" The brat shouted from a tree. She turned and jumped up in a second.

"Shut up brat. You remember never to gloat in front of a lady" She flicked him on his forehead and he flew into a tree next to Jiraiya. "AND NEVER CALL ME OLD AGAIN! Don't follow me. I'll see you in the morning."

The sannin and his student did not listen but understood the message as the sat in different tree stumps seeing stars.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata slowly open her eyes, she blinked to get her bearings everything was a blur. Her head was pounding and her body felt as if it was made of lead, painful lead. She ached and her head pounded worse when she tried to raise it. She tried to remember what happened. Everything was blurry and she remembered orange.

It suddenly came to her and she tried to sit up. "Niisan, Haku-niisan!" She looked around ignoring the worsening protests of her head which was hurting worse. Haku was hurt! And she passed out, where was he? She felt arms trying to restrain her and she struggled harder.

-No, not again, no! NO!— Not again, she was still weak. "Niisan!"

"Calm the fuck down, don't use your chakra." He was trying to be calm but his student was not listening. She almost kicked, losing his patience he screamed. "Damn it all to hell! Stop struggling! I am not hurting you or him. I SAID STOP, DAMN IT!"

She knew that voice, she looked up and saw her sensei holding her down with a frown. When she calmed down she heard another softer voice.

"Imoto! Imoto! Please listen to sensei"

Hinata looked around and saw Haku was in the bed next to her. They were safe. She sighed and her eyes teared up. "I'm…."

"If you fucking say, you're sorry, I will make him shave your head. Are we clear?" She nodded tearing up.

"Imoto, I'm fine. This is nothing, just a scrape."

"No, It's not. I…" 

"Don't say it. I love you, sis but I will shave your head."

Hinata nodded tearfully, what could she say anyway, that whole mess was her idea therefore her fault. Feeling sorry was not helpful, she had to do better. "Sensei, this was my fault. I…I thought I could just steal it and come back but I was wrong. I disobeyed you. I will accept my punishment."

"Indeed, you will, now…"

"That is not true. I went of my own volition. Nobody made me go. I should be punished, not her. I knew better but I disobeyed you, sensei." Haku interrupted.

"I should have send you back." The bluennette answered.

"Like you could."

"I should have insisted harder."

"Like I would have listened." Haku turned to his sensei again. "It's not her fault. I'm older and I knew I was disobeying my orders. It's my fault."

"NO! It's my fault. I left without saying anything. Haku-ni just followed me."

"Are you both done now?" Their sensei scowled "I don't want to hear shit about whose fault it is, until you tell me what happened. Both of you. I will assign blame and don't worry no one will avoid punishment. Come on, I have been patiently waiting."

His students looked at each other and told their story; when they finished they sat on their beds looking down. Zabuza was conflicted, if he was right about their opponent and general company, they had done very well. He debated whether to congratulate them or scold them.

"I have heard of that bomber. He is an Iwa missing nin who has been making a quick name for himself with his explosive jutsu. He is flashy to garner more contracts. I believe his name is Deidara. A very tough opponent indeed. You were lucky."

He sighed looking at his injured students' downtrodden faces. Tools, he corrected himself. His tool, he must not forget. It was time to move again. This time to harder, drier pastures. They were strong, but he needed time and they needed to get stronger. Things would never get easier.

"Yes, I believe a punishment is in order." He saw them tense. "You better get ready. I will increase your training. If you think it was tough before, that was nothing compared to what I will put you through. Next time. I want you to be able to destroy the bomber or other enemy we meet." The muscular mercenary looked at his students as he made his proclamation. Their faces lit up and smiled.

-Son of a bitch!- It didn't feel like a punishment, when they looked so happy and eager to learn. He sighed. "It is time to move again. This has been easy. We should go were the terrain isn't helpful. We will leave when you are all healed." He will make sure they were ready.

"Yes, sensei!"

Zabuza sighed. "One more thing. No more disobedience and no more missions that I haven't approved. Understood?" His students nodded. "And try not to be that excited about punishment."

Hinata & Haku looked at each other and tried unsuccessfully to stifle their giggles. The large swordsman huffed and grumbled under his breath as he left the room.

+++NH+++NH+++NH+++NH+++

The morning sun filtered through their room. Her head was pounding and recollection of the night's events did not improve her mood. It was unbelievable, why did lady luck hate her so much. Tsunade could not believe her luck. She lost to a brat, a sneaky brat but still a brat. Now she had to follow Jiraya around. She sat up and did not see Shizune. She wondered what time it was, when she heard the door open and Shizune came in with Tonton.

"Tsunade-sama, good morning. I just went to get breakfast. I'm sorry, I slept most of the morning. Luckily, I ran into Jiraiya-sama and Naruto. Do you want something to eat?

Tsunade's stomach rolled around to let her know that was not as option. She did not even want to move her head, it hurt so bad. "No, thanks. A cup of coffee will do."

"Okay, um, Tsunade-sama are we really going with Jiraiya-sama."

Tsunade grumbled her answer. "Rrr, yes we are. Please, don't remind me yet."

"Uhm, Jiraiya said to wash yourself and your hair with this" Shizune extended a dark bottle her way.

"What?"

Shizune pointed at her with a weird look. She looked down and saw her arms and her clothes looking like a technicolor nightmare. She looked up at the mirror on the wall and her hair, face looked even worse. She would scream if her head was not pounding so much. Her skin was splotchy and felt irritated from the itching powder although she had a cream for that.

She got up from bed muttering curses and plotting their demise. She felt more human after a shower although a faint trace of the paint remained. Death, after excruciating torture indeed. Shizune had everything packed by the time she got out of the shower.

They were ready for their trip after Tsunade hydrated herself some more. Apparently, everyone was prepared and excited for the trip but her. At first there was an awkward silence, everyone was lost in their own thought. Tsunade was plotting how to get out of the deal or how to kill them painfully until Naruto started to bug Jiraiya about another jutsu, since he had the rasengan down. He kept on and on and on. How old was he anyway? Three?

"Will you make him shut up! Just teach him something!" Tsunade screamed as she grabbed her head.

Naruto stuck his tongue at her but jump excitedly next to Jiraiya. "Come on, Ero-sannin, come on, come on! I need to learn more!"

Jiraiya smiled and said. "Okay, I sent some toads home and got some basic wind elemental jutsus. Here you go, brat." Jiraya lightly bopped him in the head with a scroll then handed it to the blond.

"Yatta, yatta! Woohoo!" Naruto did his happy dance.

"Oh, for the love of…do you ever SHUT UP?"

"Your screaming too, old lady!"

"Insolent brat"

"Old lady"

"I will rearrange you face"

"You got to catch me first. Baba!" Naruto baited her, patting his butt as he looked at her then ran ahead.

"I will break you bones, you damned brat"

"Ahem, he's a kid, a rowdy, loud one but a kid"

"Don't forget obnoxious and disrespectful, Jiraiya. Come back here, you damned brat!"

The blond sannin started running after the kid. Shizune laughed and turned to the other sannin. "I haven't seen Tsunade-sama this animated in a long time."

"That's his gift. Tsunade doesn't know it but she doesn't stand a chance."

"He's a nice kid."

Jiraiya smiled proudly. "The best."

They camped for the night and Shizune made dinner after Naruto returned from hunting dinner in hand. She was stewing the rabbits as Naruto explained his trap seals and how he caught them. He had clones dig for edible herbs while a clone kept studying the scroll.

Tsunade looked disbelievingly. "Does he ever run out of energy?"

Jiraiya guffawed "Not really. He keeps me on my toes."

"Does he always have to be so damn eager and chipper?"

"He's eagerness is a leftover from his upbringing. He likes to feel helpful, useful plus genetics from his mother's side" Jiraiya non-concomitantly shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I worry if he is really chipper, but I think, we were chipper once upon a time" Tsunade just looked at him and rolled her eyes. Jiraiya nodded. "We were less jagged when we were young and were a real team. You really don't remember? Or don't want to remember."

Tsunade looked to the fire, not saying anything.

Remember our crazy missions. And remember when we used to bug the heck out of Orochimaru?"

"That was mostly you."

"I had to surpass him to attract the ladies" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Besides, somebody had to get that stick out of his ass and I was the nominated one. You could do many amazing things but that stick was resistant to all medical jutsus."

Tsunade laughed despite herself. "You did drive him crazy."

"I sure did."

"Me too."

"I did too, didn't I."

"Yes, you and your perverted schemes."

"Super pervert!"

They looked at each other and laughed. She looked at her old teammate and wondered again about his new attitude. He looked at peace, she had not felt at peace in a long time. He seemed to read her mind and said. "I'm still a pervert you know."

"I don't doubt it for a minute. I will arrange for multiple protections before Shizune or I take a bath."

"Oh, come on, do you really think I would spy on my old teammate?" Jiraya said trying to appear innocent but the gleam in his eyes made him look guiltier than a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

They looked at each other and laughed again. She felt nostalgic. She tried hard to forget but being here with her white-haired teammate brought the good memories to the front, not the ones that haunted her nightmares. Again, he seemed to read her mood.

"We had good missions, good times. It wasn't all horror and loss. Orochimaru, you and me. We made a good team, the legendary sannin."

"It wasn't all fun and games either."

"Of course not. It had both, that's what made it grand. Remember our first simple escort mission after we got our summons? What a fiasco, everything went sideways and then some. Remember the intel was all wrong, the servants were traitors to the beautiful princess who got captured then I saved the day and outsmarted Orochimaru."

"Oh, you mean the grossest mission ever…."

"What do you mean? I saved you with my toads."

"You left a lot out and it was your princess' fault."

"Did not and she was not my princess"

"Did. I was there, remember? You sure acted like she was, flirting constantly with that stuck up, ungrateful pampered rich girl who ran away from our protection and got her ass captured."

"Jealous much?" The sannin wiggled his brows.

"Oh, please. That ungrateful wench had you eating out of the palm of her hand the entire trip, then ran away at the first sign of trouble instead of letting us defend her. Worse she got her ass captured by the missing-nin to be used as a bargaining chip in the fight. We had to let ourselves get caught."

"To be fair, she ran away when she saw Orochimaru vomiting snakes and offering the enemy to his snakes for their cooperation."

"Point taken but we were not vomiting anything. As if that wasn't bad enough, she peed all over herself during the hostage negotiation."

"Momentary lapse of fortitude." Tsunade just gave him the look. "Okay for all her big talk she had a surprising lack of intestinal and bladder fortitude." Jiraiya winked at Tsunade who smiled, the man was impossible.

The blond sannin continued "We got captured to save her ass after her unsurprising lack of intestinal fortitude. Should have just let her die like Orochimaru suggested" She sighed "but no, we had a better plan, let's play along and get captured."

"It worked!"

"Barely. Orochimaru could not break their barrier."

"Exactly but my toads did! They locked the princess with us and the toads transported us to safety, we came back, we fought, we won! And saved the princess which Orochimaru's plan would not have"

"Your toads swallowed us for transport and we ended up covered in toad spit. Gross. And to add insult to injury your precious princess vomited whatever was left in her guts once she realized she was covered in toad spit."

"What's a little toad spit here and there. Everyone's a critic on toad saliva" They looked at each other and started laughing again. Shizune looked at her master in awe, she had not laughed like that in so long. Naruto just shook his head at the pair.

Jiraiya grabbed his abdomen from laughing so hard. "Maybe it was a little gross. The princess certainly was at the end." They started laughing again.

"That was your shining moment over Orochimaru. He was so mad covered in toad spit, he did not know what to do."

"He looked like a newly hatched snake. He just stood there blinking" He wiggled his brows and they continued to laugh. After a while the laughter died down and silence reigned as they looked at the flames from the fire Naruto was tending.

"You can't let the past rule you. It is a part of us, but there is more." He whispered in the direction of the flames, never looking at her face. "Even he has gotten used to spit by now, although it's mostly snake spit.

"YOU and your idiocies! I'm not worried about past comrades. YOU will never understand. I have nothing. Nothing you should leave me alone, let lady luck finish me off. I have nothing left."

"Nothing, eh? Perhaps I don't understand, and I may be an idiot, but I have plenty of regrets; our old teammate is just one of them. The orphans, you… He looked at her like he wanted to say something but changed his mind and looked towards Naruto. "That kid is another one. I also haven't found the answers to the big questions. Too many things I don't know, too many failures. But if you look behind instead of ahead, you will miss any new opportunities heading your way."

"Now you've turned into a philosopher?"

"Not really. I haven't found the key to stop hate or unbridled ambition. Too many things I don't know and can't grasp but THEY are the future, Tsunade." He said looking at their apprentices. "I was looking for answers, trying to fix the past for so long that I almost missed my chance again" He pointed at Naruto and Shizune. "The next generations are the key. As long as we help them, guide them, we will be able to accomplish our goals, even if we don't get to see it ourselves. They will see it for us. And in the process, they will save us. Everyone needs a purpose, even you Tsunade. You can guide them even if we don't have all the answers. Even if you feel alone, you won't be, they will not let you be alone."

"You have turned philosopher in your old age."

"Nah, the kid gave me another opportunity. I messed up again, Tsunade. You heard his name, you can see him. You know who he is right? Just look at him and tell me you don't know."

"Minato's and Kushina's legacy."

"Exactly. My godson, who was supposed to be taken care of by the Leaf while I continued my Spy network and my research. Well they didn't. Sensei had some ideas that backfired spectacularly and he was all alone while I researched." He sighed feeling old at the memory. "He lived alone since he could. My godson has been alone as far as he can remember and I had no idea. I abandoned him thinking it was for the greater good. Sensei called me back because the kid was learning seals and getting in trouble. I was shocked at what I found on my return. I was teaching him and enjoying getting to know him, when it really went to shit. The way he found out about his jinchuuriki status, will forever haunt me. I was there and could have done it but again I decided to follow the rules." –But never again. I will live to avoid any more regrets-

He kept his eyes focused on the fire, lost in its flames. Wishing the embers could be all his failures burnt and cleansed away. "But my godson's unique, he was hurt but not bitter. He gave me a chance to fix my mistakes, we started over and here I am. It is possible Tsunade. Hard as fuck, especially when he doesn't let me peep." The sannin smiled ruefully. "But it is possible. And you know what the kicker is, I wouldn't have it any other way. He has given me another outlook on things. He is the greater good. Him and the next generations and I almost missed them. I might not have my own kids but he is my legacy too."

Silence reigned again, as they looked at the fire. Dark had descended all around them and their fire was the only source of light, until Shizune chimed in "Dinner's ready."

"YES! I'm starving!" Naruto proclaimed, as he popped the clones helping Shizune, closed the scroll carefully and approached the fire.

"When are you not." The older man pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm still growing. I need to get taller. By the way, my clones report no activity and have set up several traps. Just go by the forked tree if you need to get to the river or need to pee."

"You obviously have taught him your manners?"

"He's just somewhat blunt."

"Somewhat?" Jiraiya shrugged his shoulder. She continued. "Brat make sure he doesn't follow Shizune or me to the river."

"Tsunade, you are no fun, live a little."

"Oi, ero-sannin! I heard that, leave the old lady alone. You can't peep on either of them. Taking advantage of old ladies is unforgivable." Jiraya tried to warn Naruto as he saw the vein in her forehead get bigger and bigger every time he used the word old. "You should respect old folks even if you are old too."

"Why you little punk! Who are you calling old?" Tsunade got up and popped him on the top of his head"

"Auchchch. That hurt, baba! You're his age, even if you don't look it! You're old!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in terror. "Naruto stooop!"

Tsunade flicked him on his forehead and he flew backwards against a tree. Naruto was slumped against a tree seeing stars. "Remember this gaki, never call a delicate lady old!"

"You're delicate?" Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head. "And you're mmm"

Jiraya jumped next to Naruto and covered his mouth. "He means, he got it." Jiraya used his hand to shake Naruto's head up and down. "See, yes I got it." The sannin turned his head towards his orange clad student and gave him a pointed look. The shut up, I am saving your life, pointed look. He turned his head towards his teammate with a big fake smiling grin and said "See."

Tsunade looked at them up and down and Shizune nervously tried to salvage the situation by saying "Dinner's getting old." Tsunade's head quickly turned towards "I meant cold, cold." Shizune said as she sweat dropped.

Naruto pulled the sannin's hand off his face and got up while giving Tsunade the evil eye and mumbling under his breath. Tsunade just glared daringly back at the kid.

"Food, yes let's eat!" The sannin proclaimed, getting all the glares. He broke in a cold sweat and continued to grin. "Yes, food. Yummy. Food is good. Let's eat the food that Shizune prepared. Food."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sat while Naruto shook his head at his antics then also sat down. Jiraiya nervously sat down and Shizune smiled at the singular group in front of her while Tonton nuzzled at her side.

–This is going to be a fun and interesting trip—Shizune fervently wished that her sensei could find peace with them.

***NH***NH***NH***NH***

"Hu, uha, uha" Hinata ran as fast as her body would allow. The sweat kept the hair stuck to her forehead, she felt it run down her neck, making her clothes sticky, her legs ached and the air was not making it to her lungs but she kept going, she had to. But she was afraid it was a losing battle. She was not going to make it, so she ran faster. She ignored the protest of her body and kept going, she had only one goal. Nothing else mattered.

She had failed sensei, she would not fail her niisan. Hinata ran and ran but the goal kept getting farther away. She tripped ad felt terror as she heard his voice.

"Looks like I win, seems I hired the right man for the job." A man in the shadows smirked.

She knew that voice, it brought a chill all the way down to the marrow of her bones. She felt sick and almost threw up when she heard it. Her fear grew, he found her, he found her, He Found Her…

"You did not really think you would escape, did you? It's payback time. Remember, this is all your fault."

"NOooo!"

She willed her body to stand and move. -Move damn it!— Her legs buckled, as she used every ounce of strength she had left to get up. –Faster, I must get there faster- She had to reach Haku before the bomber killed him. She could not fail again. Zabuza was on the floor, mangled and covered in blood. He was not moving; his chest was not rising. She blinked the tears away, don't think about that; get up and go to Haku.

She saw the bomber swoop down on his bird, laughing. Zabuza had fallen when he swung his sword at a bird bomb which exploded on contact. Haku was on the floor his legs also bloodied and mangled from the explosion. The bomber laughed maniacally as he got another bird which he launched at Haku.

"How do you like my art now, little critic? This is your fault for critiquing my art. Ready for the grand finale?"

"NO! Please no, just kill me, not them. No, no, no, no, please stop. Please no!"

He looked at her, smiled and shook his finger. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. No more critiques." The bomber pointed to the shadows. "He is paying for the show. Time for ice boy to be immortalized!"

"NOOOO!" Hinata saw the bird fly towards Haku. He smiled at her and mouthed 'Imoto.' It was always her fault. She could not take it anymore. "Please! No more! Please!"

She saw the bird get closer and closer to its objective the tears fell down her face. "NIISAN!" She tasted the bitter tears of her failure. –Why can't I die?-

She suddenly felt warm and everything stopped. "Are you alright? Don't worry, I'll take care of it." An orange glow enveloped her and she felt warm. A comforting warmth, like the sun on your skin on a cool autumn morning or wearing a nice pair of gloves during a snowfall. It made her feel safe. She released a breath she did not realize she was holding.

The voice seemed to come from all around at the same time, she instinctively knew it was the orange light's voice. It spread from around her and covered everything. She felt a small hand grab her and looked down to her side and saw a small blond boy wearing a red scarf smiling at her.

"You should not think that. I don't want my friend to die. He's taking care of everything. The orange is also a knight and it will fix things, look." The small boy pointed ahead of them.

Everything stopped as it was covered in the orange glow. The orange light overtook the bomber and he slowly disappeared, it illuminated the shadows, making the man there also disappear. It healed Haku and even Zabuza. They both got up and smiled at her. The orange light glowed and danced around her and she felt at peace, safe.

Hinata smiled, happiness filling her heart. She kneeled and hugged the boy. "Naruto-kun! I missed you so much. I still have your stone and you have my scarf!"

"Of course. My best friend made it for me. I will always keep it, Dattebayo! Remember. I always keep my word, Hinata-chan. Believe it!"

The orange had performed a miracle. "Thank you, orange, uhm."

"Knight, he's a knight too." Naruto-kun whispered conspiratorially and winked.

"Orange knight-san, thank you for everything."

"I will take care of it." The warmth enveloped her again as did the feeling of peace.

"Bye, Hinata-chan! See you!"

"Don't…"

"I will take care of it" She felt the comforting warm seep into her bones and she felt calm.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as the light filtered through the windows. She turned on her side and pulled her cover, she wanted that feeling back. She closed her eyes and smiled under the warm, cozy covers thinking of knights.

She heard Haku in the background and groaned it was time to get up. The noise brought her back to reality and she bolted upright when she realized what she did. She woke up from an honest to goodness peaceful dream. That was...That never happened. She usually bolted awake from nothingness like now or woke up from the most horrible nightmares.

She was having a nightmare, she remembered it vividly seeing Zabuza-sensei dead and Haku about to die before the orange light happened. She took a deep breath and concentrated, suddenly she remembered, the person that saved her from the blast was wearing orange had said that to her as he saved her.

"Are you all right? Don't worry, I'll take care of it." The stranger's clone said that to her as she lost consciousness, she was sure of it. Nobody had said that to her in years. He must be nice. Haku had told her what happened and reassure her that they were clones.

She sighed, sometimes Nissan was too hasty. He might have been a nice person. She knew the odds were against it but she couldn't help the gut feeling she had that he meant them no harm. Nothing she could do about it. She was glad Haku had not hurt the real stranger and they were all clones. Zabuza-sensei had been impressed, he said making that many real clones required lots of chakra. Maybe one day she could meet him, maybe he could join them in rescuing Kiri. They needed strong allies and he seemed to meet their requirements.

It was a waisted opportunity, she should let Haku have it but he meant well and she could not get angry with her brother. It was a long shot that the stranger would have agreed to help them but there was something about the situation, no, something about the stranger that felt familiar and comforting. Her gut told her so and Zabuza said to always listen to your gut. Sensei said it had saved him plenty of times.

Her gut knew and had turned him into a nice presence in her dream. –He saved me from that nightmare too—She smiled remembering the dream, even Naruto had been in her dream. He looked so little. She wondered how he was doing and asked Kami to keep him safe.

Her fondest wish was that she would be able to meet Naruto-kun one day. She hoped Zabuza-sensei gave her a diplomatic mission to Konoha after they liberated Kiri; then maybe she would run into Naruto. He should have graduated by then and be a ninja. Even if he did not recognize her it would not matter. She just wanted to make sure he was well. His gift had meant so much to her and had helped her through her worst days. Maybe if the master was dead, she would tell him the truth. Maybe. She sighed again. Maybe she would but she wanted nothing to do with the Hyuga. They dumped her, her diplomatic status in Kiri should protect her from their machinations. She shook her head to dispel the uncomfortable thoughts.

-I wonder what you look like now, Naruto-kun? I bet you are handsome—Her cheeks flared red as she thought about it. That was also Haku-niisan's fault. He kept teasing her about him and she could not help but blush when she thought about him. She hoped he remembered her fondly too.

"Imoto, are you still in bed? Are you feeling well?"

"Hai, Nissan!" Overprotective brothers, uff. –I guess, I have daydreamed long enough. I better get up- She slowly got out of bed and felt her strength returning after her injuries. She walked to the window and smiled towards the sun.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Please be well. Kami keep him and my family well. Please keep the stranger that helped us, safe too." She turned and got ready for the day. There was much to do for their upcoming trip to the East.

-N+H-N+H-N+H-N+H-

Tsunade open her eyes and stretched. She looked outside of her tent and saw Shizune picking up the breakfast plates. She saw she still had a pot of coffee ready for her. Coffee was her morning poison. She was never one for heavy breakfast but years of all-night benders solidified her 'only coffee in the morning' routine.

She looked for the pervert or the brat but could not locate them, they had probably gotten up at the crack of dawn and were out training again. That damned gaki could train all day and all night if his body would let him. She wanted to curse but it was too quiet when they were not around. She blinked amazed at herself. It was unbelievable, after months of cohabitation what one could get used to. She could not believe how time flew by.

She had been with them for how many months now? Six, seven, eight? She was not sure but she had not killed them yet. Worse, she had gotten used to them and had grown to like them; both the brat and the pervert were getting under her armor.

-Damn it all to hell!- Why her. She liked gambling with lady luck until she took her to see Dan and her brother. But no, a certain impish brat had to interrupt her careless self-destructive plans.

–Damn gaki!—He reminded her of his brother at first, blond, chasing crazy dreams. But Naruto was stubbornly determined and not as chipper as she first thought. There was more to the kid than his happy go lucky self; what exactly he hid, she had no idea but if there was something she was familiar with it was evasive maneuvers. She could tell that he was no stranger to pain. Jiraiya had confided how he grew alone but there was more to it than just that.

She used to love the quiet but now it unnerved her, she almost expected the gaki to jump from behind a tree and scare her; which he had done on multiple occasions to show her his 'stealth skill' and annoy her. He was loud enough to raise the dead and had filled the silence with his unique personality until the silence felt lonely. –Damn gaki—

He was like a hyper three-year-old who never got tired of training. Between the pranks and his questions, she was ready to pull her hair out. He loved to annoy her, called her old any chance he got. They fought and Jiraiya refereed, that was the status quo until she passed his test and started calling her granny. –Brat!-

~Flashback~

Jiraiya and Shizune had fallen sick with the Flu. Tsunade saw Naruto fretting and moving around randomly to try and be helpful. She sighed, he was getting in the way and was getting on her nerves.

"Naruto, stop! Come here. I need your assistance."

The teenager jumped and ran to her side in what felt like a second. "What do you need? Are they resting? Should I get herbs? How about water? I got clones on the perimeter and got some hunting. Can they eat?"

"Naruto! Breathe. I'm taking care of them. I'm glad you are guarding the camp and looking for food, but I need you to calm down and stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I'm a good medic, I can take care of the flu."

Naruto looked down ruefully and asked in a very low voice. "They will be fine? They will get better, right?"

"Or my name isn't Tsunade Senju." He nodded quietly and sat by Jiraiya. "That pervert will not be taken down by some virus kid, he will get mad when he wakes up." The kid nodded but remained still. "And you should not continue to doubt me. Have you ever seen a healing in progress." The kid shook his head negatively. "Ok, then. This is all about chakra control and concentration so sit still and be quiet. He nodded again.

She hated having an audience, but the distraction had worked. She showed him how to do a basic jutsu and he was mesmerized by the green light. She doubted he would have the control necessary beyond basic healing, but first aid was still a valuable tool and saved people. She showed him how to regulate the temperature down if he did not have aspirin and some other basic first aid.

The kid looked at her with stars in his eyes and it made her anxious, she hoped he did not start following her around like a duckling.

"Thanks, he doesn't look in pain anymore"

"That was from the high temperature and I just broke the fever. I told you I know what I'm doing. Don't doubt me!"

Naruto nodded gratefully. "Thanks for helping Ero-sannin. And Shizune too." He smiled that infectious smile and she felt lighter. They noticed Jiraiya broke into a sweat as the fever broke. The orange clad teen grabbed a rag and dried his face and forehead.

Tsunade kept looking at him and thinking of her baby brother, they were so similar and not just in the looks department, she could tell the boy really cared for the old pervert. I know you want to help, but you should be careful, don't get too close or you might catch it too."

"It's no problem. I never get sick. It's the stupid fox, at least it's good for something."

He never looked at her as he spoke, "I disagree. I'm sure it helps a lot but did you know about the Uzumaki longevity and stamina?" She had his whole attention again. It was unnerving to be under it's full power. "Yes, the Uzumaki's were also know for their longevity and resistance…"

It was dark by the time she had finish her tale and both Jiraiya and Shizune were resting comfortably.

"Thanks for telling me, bacchan"

"Who are you calling old?" Naruto's faced paled as he thought she was rejecting him too. Tsunade could still read his shocked expression and very theatrically put her hand over her chest and said. "You may call me nessan. Remember that brat. Nessan."

Naruto smiled from ear to ear again. "No, you are not, but you are ok, bacchan."

"Gaki!"

"Bacchan!"

"Can't a man die in peace and quiet."

"Ero-sannin!" Naruto jumped and hugged the old pervert. Tsunade smiled and saw Jiraiya wink at her when the kid was not looking.

~End of Flashback~

After that they kept getting closer. He trusted her, and she could tell the difference. The bratty blond continued to call her bacchan just to piss her off, but she liked his spunk and he treated Jiraiya similarly. She unknowingly smiled again, but he was too nosy. Why, why, why. He made her crazy with his astute observations and loaded questions.

~Flashback~

She sat sipping her coffee while watching the kid train, his unending enthusiasm for training was astounding. She kept seeing Nawaki, her little brother and wondered what kind of hokage he would have made. She was lost in contemplation when she heard the footsteps approaching. She looked up at curious blue eyes.

"Ne, bacchan"

For a minute she thought she was looking into Nawaki's eyes and had to shake her head to clear it. "Yes, Naruto."

"Do I" He shuffled his feet and rubbed his hand nervously to the back of his neck. "Do I look like my parents?"

Tsunade was shocked at the question but answered honestly. "Why yes you do. Your coloring and stance is just like your father, your eye shape and expressions however are from your mother."

Naruto stood even taller, preening in place and his smiled could provide power for an entire village. Tsunade smiled back. "Ne bacchan" he said rubbing the front of his nose with his index finger. "Is that why you keep staring at me?"

Tsunade was shocked and just looked at him.

"I wondered why you stared, it didn't feel bad, but I was curious. I asked Jiraiya and he said not to bother you, but I also figured you would tell me, especially once I figured it out."

"Naruto sit down. Yes, you do look like your parents but that is not the main reason" Naruto sat next to her. "You remind me of my brother, Nawaki, he also wanted to be hokage. And he died in a mission when he was twelve years old. That is one of the reasons why I don't like to go back to Konoha, why I dislike the hokage position" Being around him made her nostalgic and the words just escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

Naruto nodded "Is that why you are afraid of blood?"

"One of the reasons."

"What else makes you afraid of blood?"

"My fiancé" Naruto scrunched his brows at the word. "My boyfriend, he also died from injuries in the war."

"Ah, I'm sorry. My best friend was also killed young. What happened?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto but said nothing, they looked at each other, pain in their eyes. Tsunade finally broke the silence. "Not today Naruto, probably not ever. No more questions."

"I'm sorry if I upset you" Naruto nodded, then looked down "I'm sorry if I bugged you. But I'm glad I don't call you nessan, only your ototo should do that. I'm happy I remind you of family, but you are my bacchan, not nessan." He smiled. "I will be a good hokage for him too. I promise, that is my nindo.

Tsunade was shocked speechless, when they heard Jiraiya call in the distance. Naruto turned "He would not want you to be sad. If it was me, I would not want anyone to be sad." He started to walk away, and her body moved before her mind came up with a reason to stop herself.

"Gaki, only you can call me bachan, only you will be my grandson." Naruto turned, and they hugged each other. "But if you tell anyone, I will kill you, painfully after breaking all the bones in your body."

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine but smiled at the same time. His family kept growing. –Did you see, Hinata-chan? My family keeps growing- Jiraiya watched and smiled from a distance and Shizune wiped her eyes as she saw her sensei embrace Naruto.

~End of Flashback~

-Damn Gaki! A moment of weakness, but she was not returning to the Leaf. But there were questions she was not ready to answer to him or anyone else. But Jiraiya was right, Naruto was special. She remembered Jiraiya's words {~you know why I admire my godson? He doesn't hate, he isn't bitter, he was wounds, but he keeps on going. It's amazing really.~} The pervert did not miss much.

Which brought her thought back to her perverted ex-teammate. She sighed for the umptieth time. She must be getting old to let him butter her up like this, but the pervert was charming when he wanted to and apparently, he wanted to. He had changed and had matured greatly. He was still a pervert, it was part of him; but he was not trying to pick up any women or prostitutes. He went on intel gathering and would come back as soon as possible to give her report on his activities. Not that she wanted it or needed it, but it was nice to see him trying.

She smiled, then shook her head. He was going to drive her to drink again. It was a trap, he just wanted her to return to the leaf.

-Stupid pervert—They had reminisced almost daily, she started to remember the good times with her team and with him. She admitted to herself that she had been attracted to him at one point but his perverted stance, their immaturity and the war did them in. They shared a moment, but reality had returned –Don't go there- She was not ready to remember that. It was a mistake.

She had met Dan during the war, while Jiraiya was on his mission, and they had fallen deeply in love. Dan was perfect, they never argued, their life would have been spent healing. Her eyes teared up. She found him, only to lose him; she had nothing left. The worst was knowing she almost did. If she had not tried so hard to save him, if she had not used so much of her chakra, if she had been more careful, she may have had something left.

But she used every bit of her and her unborn baby's chakra in a futile attempt to save Dan. She carred for him too much and her attempt made no difference and worse backfired. She felt him die and was still covered in his blood when she felt a horrific pain in her abdomen and she started losing lots of blood in between her legs. There was blood everywhere. Dan's blood, her blood and her baby's blood. There was nothing left. She could not stand to see blood ever again.

On the front of her tent was her morning small messenger toad with his morning report. Her former teammate had taken to leaving her messages when he wasn't there. She laughed at his stupid notes but was also getting used to them. –Damn, damn, damn! I need a drink badly— But she knew better than to go out and drink with him ever again, she shuddered at the memory. She would try to escape today and get drunk, maybe she could forget everything again and pretend she was all alone.

The toad croaked again to get her attention. She read his missive and smiled despite herself.

"Dear Princess:

I hope you are having a wonderful morning and have rested to your heart's content. I need to take Naruto further out to help him train with the Kyubi. We will be late, don't wait for us ;)

Affectionally,

Your wonderful & perverted teammate.

Jiraiya the great ;) "

She laughed at his idiocies. She looked at the toad "Tell your master he can do whatever he pleases" She turned and added "And tell him not to bug me."

The toad stiffened and looked back. "What is that toad doing? It should have come closer. Something is wrong Senju-sama. That toad is behaving erratically" It transported itself away, only to return a second latter. "Senju-sama. We require your assistance; my cousin went back to recuperate, and the boss is heading this way" before she could ask anything else, it teleported away again.

Her stomach tied up in knots and a cold sweat traveled down her back. Something was very wrong she could feel it. "Shizune! Shizune!"

From the other side of the clearing she saw them, as she heard Shizune's gasp when she came up behind her.

"Naruto" Tsunade was shocked. Naruto's skin was burnt and almost peeled off, he was limping, and he was carrying Jiraiya. Jiraiya was limp with one arm over Naruto's neck. His head lolled side to side with each step, unconscious and had a large gaping wound on his chest. He was bleeding profusely, from his chest and many other smaller cuts; worse he was leaving a large trail of blood. There seemed to be blood everywhere. Jiraiya was dying.

Tsunade was frozen and did not move. Naruto limped the rest of the way "Bacchan, please save him. PLEASE! I will do whatever you want, Please, don't let him die. SAVE HIM! Please! Plea…"Naruto finally lost his battle with consciousness as Shizune screamed at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sensei! Tsunade-sensei!"

And cut! Evil cliffhanger no jutsu time!

-*-N+H-*-N+H-*-N+H-*-N+H-*-

 _ ***VERY IMPORTANT***_ = I want/need your opinion & vote. What do you want Zabuza & Haku's fate to be? Life or Death? I had a path, then I changed my mind, now I am changing it again, after discussions with other authors but I can see both storylines/path and am hesitating on choosing one. I have the storyline/storyboards in my head for the rest of the story. But I do want to know your opinion on this. Which do you prefer/want to see? Do you want Zabuza, Haku to live or die? I have plans and leaning towards one, but I want to hear your opinion. Let me know in your reviews. I can't figure out the polls, just tell me in your reviews. THANKS.

 **AN** : This chapter is important for set up of future events but is mostly character building and establishing Tsunade's relationship growth. She is a tsundere like Zabuza and will fight her bonds all the way. What do you think? Did you like Hinata's dream? Naruto's prank win? Jiraiya's perversions, etc. Well tune in next chapter for more. It should not take me this long again, unless unforeseen acts/disasters of nature re-occur. I already have next chapter outline in my head, just need time to write. Please as always let me know what you think. Feedback is crucial. PLEASE REVIEW & Feed The Muse!

The omakes are pure crack and I am not responsible for any damage to your neurons or auditory canals. Lol. Thanks/Answers are at the bottom. - That is for _^Song title^_

 **Omake1** : Tsunade knew that if she did not leave camp, she would strangle somebody and hastily decided to go with Jiraiya on his next intel gathering, bar hopping mission. How bad could it be? Right? The night went better than expected, he was trying to be gallant and she found it incredibly funny. She was enjoying herself and felt the stress roll away; unfortunately, Jiraiya had other plans. He saw her smiles and felt brave, tonight was the night to make his move.

He took her to several bars and ended up at a club with a stage and a dance floor. Today was their amateur/karaoke night; the would-be singer dancers both men and women were quite awful, although she laughed at their attempts to do whatever it was they were supposed to be doing.

He gallantly helped her when she tripped, they sat and he kept buying drink after drink he smiled and winked at her. She started to get a bad feeling and thought it was time to go. He got up and excused himself to go to the restroom.

She settled back and continued her drink. The music changed suddenly into a techno dance song. She knew that rhythm and broke in a cold sweat as she shuddered. It was time to go. The strobe light came back on the stage and she almost passed out from embarrassment.

There was Jiraiya in a skintight skin colored jumpsuit with a green loincloth, a large golden chain with a palm size toad over his chest and his arms on his hips in a superman pose as the song began. He started to strut his stuff and to sing. "When I walk by…girl be looking…" He continued to strut, preen and wiggle his brows. "This is how I roll" he summersaulted and twerked while continuing the song "Girl look at this body" He twerked. He jumped off stage and sauntered all over the tables on the floor while continuing the song "I work out" until he finally delivered the chorus with gusto.

 _^I'm SEXY and I know it^_

Tsunade was frozen in horror. No, he did not! He couldn't possibly… And he was still singing! And twerking! Kamisama "I got passion in my pants" He rolled his pelvis and her face got beet red. She was going to kill him. "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle…wiggle that body" Time seemed to freeze and again he kept repeating the chorus with unabashed gusto.

 _^I'm SEXY and I know it^_

He continued until the song was finished. She was beyond embarrassed, she sat frozen, her face neon red as he approached. He swaggered and said. "Hi gorgeous, I'm sexy and I know it." He started wiggling his eyebrows again. As soon as she regained function to her extremities she punched him hard in the face and walked outside; her face still tomato red.

"Hentai Ero-baka!"

A perverted giggle could still be heard coming out of the establishment as a black bird flew by cawing "Aho(idiot)…"

 **Omake2** Tsunade walked home her face still tomato red, hoping the night cooled her off. If he was not dead, she would beat him up and kill him again in the morning. One stupid mistake; when they were young, and she was stupid; and he wants to relive it in front of an audience? He was dead, dead, dead meat.

What was she thinking in her younger days, of course the alcohol had turned off all the higher functions in her brain. "Dammit! Son of a fucking bitch!" She covered her face in embarrassment when she remembered a similar scenario had once worked and dammit if he did not look good and confident then. –Yes, his death should be painful, very painful…-

She remembered the mission and the adrenaline rush, the alcohol, the other sexy song, the passion. The mistake. But she was young and stupid, she sighed. During their crazy weekend, it became his theme. He strutted naked from the bathroom singing after their first time, "^ _I'm Too Sexy^_ For My Love" and kept strutting and singing it to the end. " _^I'm too Sexy^_ for this Song." The man had no self esteem issues. What were the odd of knowing two songs about how sexy he was. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

What was worse, she admitted to herself, was she had laughed and bought it all continuing to repeat their mistake multiple times that weekend. "Yes, dead" Her cheeks flamed as she remembered the past and what she saw tonight; thanks to that skin-tight jumpsuit; he was still very muscular and still had his six pack, not bad for an old guy. No, no, no. She knew better. She must kill him in the morning, yes that was definitely it. She blushed all the way home. She would never accompany him on a bar trip again.

In a bar, sprawled in the floor, a semiconscious man grinned spontaneously as he wiggled his brows and remember her blush. He mumbled. "It was so worth it."

 **Omake3** : Kurama saw Tsunade return mumbling darkly about songs. His container and girlfriend were still happy staring into each other's eyes, which was very cute and lovey-dovey but boring as hell as far as Kurama was concerned. What's a chaotic prank loving fox to do, he had a reputation to maintain after all. What to do? Most of what he thought of would cause major destruction and he did not want to upset his container or his cute girlfriend too much. He did not want to face the power of cuteness again. What to do? It was late anyway. What to do to annoy without maiming? What to do?

He saw Tsunade drunk and mumbling 'song' as she stumbled in. She then sang "I'm Too Sexy for this song" over and over as she passed out. The fox was not one to miss an opportunity and he knew there was one in here. Song, hum, catchy songs, hum. Catchy, catchy, annoy. He grinned maliciously and returned to the Leaf, then to his container and girlfriend's camps. He went to each of the sleeping forms and after asking a question, repeated the answer five time in each person's ears. He then left returning to see his container waving goodbye to his girlfriend.

In the morning Ayame went to work and found her father in a foul mood. She was not feeling too well either. For some reason she woke up thinking of "The Ketchup song" and she could not get it out of her head, cooking all day was making it worse. Every time she got close to his father she heard him mumble "La Macarena, eee, Macarena" and chop vegetables with more emphasis.

Iruka went to visit his girlfriend, he had to get that stupid hated song out of his head. Of all the songs in the world, to make it worse he wanted to go out with her that day, this was going to be a long day, probably a long week until _^Friday.^_ All he could think was "Friday, Friday, Friday." Anime tears spilled down his face as the song started in his head again.

Mighty guy was practicing with Lee, they were both going around the Leaf singing _^Gangham Style^_ and doing the pony imitation dance step. He saw Kakashi and waved as he continued "Hey, sexy lady…"

Kakashi tried to ignore his rival but he had been humming _^Gangham Style_ ^ all morning long too, but seeing Gai galvanized him into action and he started hitting his head against the nearest tree, he would stop this nightmare one way or another. Kakashi's head was splitting in two but was finally clear; he thought he was out of the song hell until he passed by the Inuzaka compound where he heard most members humming or singing " _^Who Let The Dogs Out_?^ Who, who? Who Let The Dogs Out?" Kakashi screamed in horror as the new song got stuck in his head

Azuma was having a bad day, he tried to keep a neutral expression, but he had that damned _^Poker Face^_ song in his head, he would not be able to play Shogi today, it was all he could do to keep a neutral face, he would not say that word. He went to his father for a mission, he needed a distraction badly. He saw Kurenai in the distance talking, no singing to herself "Call Me, Maybe." Her face was desperate, looks like she needed a mission too. They continued to the hokage's office, as he was about to knock the door, he found the door was ajar and he saw his father singing and dancing _^YMCA.^_ Azuma rubbed his eyes, grabbed his girlfriend and ran home thinking -Bleach, I need eye bleach.—

As he ran by the Aburame Clan's Compound he heard two very distinct rhythms, one side had _^Ants Marchin^"_ and the other was _^Fireflies.^_ He was in song hell, he ran faster to his home. He went by Kakashi who had let his dog summons loose and was running after them mumbling about who let them out.

Choji was at his compound munching on his chips and happily singing with the rest of his compound _^Eat It^_ He smiled with his father as they dueted "Don't tell me your full. Just eat it. Eat it. Open your mouth and feed it." Ahh, happiness.

Shikamaru laid on the grass of his compound and thought it was too troublesome to fight it, so he joined the rest of his compound in humming _^The Lazy Song^_ because actually singing it was too much effort.

Ino ran out of the Yamanaka compound where everyone was singing _^Hello^_ and it was driving her crazy, it was too slow and depressing for her, she could still hear them. "Hello, can you hear me?" Well she did not want to hear them. She ran faster and ran past Anko who was swaying her hips and singing _^It's All About The Bass^_ on her way to the dango shop. Ino continued all the way into school and ran into Sakura, they were thinking of the same song! They smiled and started singing " _^I'm a Barbie Girl^_ in a Barbie World and were soon joined by the rest of the girls in the class."

Tenten went by, saw their display and shook her head "I ain't no _^Hollaback^_ Girl. This is my shit". At least the song in her head was not about dolls. Maybe if she sparred with Neji, she could get the song out of her head.

Neji however had decided to hide in the bathroom until this spell passed, it had to be Uzumaki somehow, how in the hell did ^Bad Romance^ get stuck in his head. He did not hear music. He would kill Uzumaki later he decided to return to the compound for now, mumbling "Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga oh-la-la!

In the corner Sasuke was having a hard time not bobbing his head as the _^Bohemian Rhapsody^_ kept playing in his head, he caught himself lip mumbling "Nothing really matters to me" "carry on, carry on Uuhuu." He had to fight the urge to head bang constantly. He stood up and decided to go home.

Danzo knew something was very wrong in the Leaf and people were all over singing, humming or walking to different annoying beats but could not pinpoint how the problem started. Worse, he was just as affected, all he could think was _^I'm a Gummy Bear^_ He was a warhawk, the power in the shadows. Not a "gummi bear, yes I'm a gummy bear! Oh, I'm a yummy tummy, funny, lucky bear." He went to his office humming along. Sai noticed his leader's foul mood and was grateful he could at least also paint as well as hum the song in his head, although he had to get colored pencils for the rainbow at the backside of the _^Nyan Cat^_ in his head.

Zabuza woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He still could hear it in his head. "She'll make you live her crazy life, but she will take away your pain. Like a bullet to your brain….Living La Vida Loca" No this could not be happening to him. He was not going all day long with _^Living La Vida Loca^_ in his brain, he would rather take the bullet to his brain. Then he saw Haku in his sexy jutsu version, practicing his ice and making large snowflakes as he sang _^Let It Go, Let It Go.^_

"Hell no, I am not doing this today." While La Vida Loca struggled in his brain. He saw his other student arrive and to his horror, she was also singing. The bluenette was singing _^Happy^_ as it mirrored her mood. "Because I'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you, because I'm happy." Zabuza ran out of the camp.

Naruto walked out of his tent in seventh heaven. –My girl is the best— As he walked he kept singing softly "I got sunshine on a rainy day…What could make me feel this way. My Girl, My Girl Talking about _^My Girl^"_

He saw Kurama laughing in the corner and decided to investigate. He confronted the fox, who shrugged his shoulders and claimed innocence. Naruto saw the others get up and groan. Shizune got up making noises and mumbling _^The Hamster song.^_ Next Jiraiya grumpily got up and was also making sounds and humming as he cursed _^The Frog Song_ ^. Tsunade was still asleep but she was tossing and turning while mumbling "Shake It Off…Players gonna play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate… _^Shake it off^"._ Kurama could not take it and fell then rolled on the ground laughing.

Naruto recognized the satisfied laugh of a prank well executed and could feel the guilt coming of the fox. "How did you do it?"

"I did nothing, it is the power of suggestion and the power of catchy songs. Even if you hate them, you can't get them out of your head. HA, HA, HA!

"I have two things to say to you, Kurama" The fox smirked and Naruto said "First I'm telling Hinata" The fox stiffened and stopped laughing but did not say anything, Naruto smirked.

The number one most unpredictable pranking ninja wiggled his eyebrows, as Kurama started to sweat, and finally said _"^Secondly, What Does the Fox Say^"_

Kurama's eyes bulged out as he mind-heard 'Dog goes woof, Cat goes meow…." and he ran away in abject horror, screaming at the top of his longs "Aaagh!"

Naruto grinned "and the answer is the fox just screams very loudly." He started laughing and went back to singing "My Girl." A black little bird saw all the chaos and cawed "aho"

AN: Not responsible for any songs stuck in your head. Whistles innocently. If you do not any of those songs and are feeling particularly brave, just google them….

 **AN** : Next Tsunade"s decision & Naruto's return + timeskip

Thanks to:

 **Theeyethatwatchesoverall** : Glad you are liking it. Thank you very much for your review. Sorry about the wait this time. Let me know what you think of this one and vote.

 **Laryssa1234:** Thanks for your review. Love your drawings. Thanks for making them too. Sorry for the wait. I'm glad you are liking the story. The longing does make it better, but wait is coming to an end. Hinata is 13y/o  & Haku is 14y/o. I will have to think of a name. Please vote and review.

 **InsanityDeath** : Thanks for your review, hope you like this one too. This chapter answered your question. Hinata may know it subconsciously but she did not recognize him yet. Let me know what you think and please vote.

 **Theblueswordsman** : But I like making you suffer. Lol. JK. Thanks for your review as always. Glad you liked it and pulled at your heartstrings. I think you will love this chapter and Jiraiya's perspective as well as his omake. What did you think? Let me know. Please vote.

 **Nightwind83** : Thanks for your review. I did the dream. Glad you like it. Hope you like this one as well as the omakes. Let me know. Please review and vote.

 **Chewie Cookies** : Thanks for your review and your help. Thanks. Haku messed up, no eggplant for him, lol. Hope you like this one. Please review and vote.

 **Guest** : Thanks for your review. I thought, I said I'm weevil. Yes, that is the plan indeed. Let me know what you think. Please review and vote.

 **Dragon Man 180** : Thanks for the review. Thanks, I was trying to be realistic with the fighting level. Indeed, we are almost there. Did you like the Naruto-Tsunade confrontation? Tsunade was hampered (I needed Naruto to win) She did cuss and continued to cuss while denying her affection. She is a tsundere after all. Let me know what you think. Please review and vote.

 **Moose89200** : Thanks for the review. Yep, almost there. Let me know what you think. Please review and vote.

 **NarHina** : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Deidara was fun to imagine. The fights are hard, even the Tsunade confrontation was hard to write. Well you saw the orange blur in this chapter. Hinata did not really see Naruto. Haku was in pain and wounded and acted rashly to protect his sister, he did not see everything and did not want to risk another fight. Inner Hinata has a feeling as evidenced by the dream. Naruto could not recognize Hinata because of the mask and her changes. Hinata has and will continue to tell Haku about her friend Naruto. Haku will tease her, this will be more important later… Hope you continue to like it. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

I will do that omake too, but the omake with Jiraiya belonged in this chapter. Hope you liked it too. Yes, indeed. Almost there. Please vote (and review of course).

 **anime pryncess** : Thanks for the review! No meeting yet but it is coming up. I don't think people can guess what will happen in Wave yet. Muhahaha. Hinata is still Hinata in many way as is Naruto, don't want them too appear like an OC with their name. Jiraiya has matured, and truly loves Naruto. He might still get a chance with Tsunade too. I enjoy writing the dual mature yet perverted nature of Jiraiya. Tsunade is maturing/abandoning her shell as Naruto and maybe Jiraiya make their way to her heart. Wink. I hope you like the chapter and the crazy omake. Let me know. Please review and vote!

 **Min-chan17** : Thanks for the review. Yes, it is almost here. Final timeskip coming up. I hope the dream kind of makes up for it. Let me know what you think. Please review and Vote!

 **Nerokai** : Thanks for your review! I love hearing from new readers. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think. Please review and Vote!

 **41hda** : Thanks for your review! I like hearing from new readers, especially when they are enjoying the story. Thanks. Hope you liked this one as well. Please let me know what you think. Please review and Vote!

 **Crimson Hawk Wolf** : Thanks for all your reviews! I love that you reviewed all the chapters. I really appreciate it. Glad you are liking the story and know you want them to meet, do not despair Wave is coming up. Hope you liked this chapter and the omakes. Let me know what you think. Please review and vote.

 **Miley-The-Smiley** : Thanks for your reviews! And for the nice words, they keep me going. Glad you are enjoying the story so much. I honestly forgot about the differences for ja, ja and ha, ha in the different languages and was an unintentional oops. Hope you like this chapter and the crazy omake. Again thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. Let me know what you think. Please review and Vote!

 **Solvdrage** : Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the continued support. Please vote.


	20. Chapter 19-Tsunade w Possibilit

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I _really appreciate you and all feedback_. I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to: luisdox, laryssa1234, guest1, Chewie Cookies, theblueswordsman, NarHina, Crimson Hawk Wolf, Hinataellis, nightwind83, SpicyWifey, Dragon Man 180, anime pryncess, guest2, theeyethatwatchesoverall, Miley-the-Smiley, Harmonious Arkos Sloth, Darkangel665, Solvdrage, eeveetheimmortal and InsanityDeath

Hello, my faithful readers! _Please Review_. Thanks for your answers and for voting. I read them all and have considered it all, continue with voting if you have not.

+on Another NOTE, I got a nice PM that told me, he did not want to review because the person felt an "I like it" was too simple. Well that is all I need. Even a simple sentence will do. I love long critiques but if you can't think of anything else. A simple I like it, or good chapter or not cool chapter will do. It's like thanks, a simple thing that carries a lot of meaning. If you didn't like it, I would like to know why, it's the only way to improve. Reviews is the only thanks we get and want. Please let me know what you think. I'm needy…

Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad!

Last notes- Jisan = uncle

Jiisan = grandfather

Nakara = limbo (where Kakashi meets his dad)

The Pure Land = heaven, nirvana on the path to re-incarnation

 **Review = Feed the muse! Which means quicker updates**

 **Chapter 19: Tsunade's Return. New Possibilities**

Tsunade stood still paralyzed, there was a lot of blood, no; a lot of Jiraiya's blood covered the floor and had left a large trail all the way back to where they had appeared. Too much blood, her medical training told her it was too much and needed to be stopped immediately but her fear froze her in place. Blood, Nawaki's blood, Dan's blood, her baby's blood, her blood. Blood, BLood, BLOod, BLOOD. It was all over BLOOD. "Ha, ha, ha, ha"

Shizune heard her master hyperventilate and ran to her traveling companions. They were both in bad shape, but she had to stop the sannin's bleeding first. She tried to stop the flow of blood but only succeeded in slowing it down. The wound was deep and had done considerable internal damage. He had minutes to live, if that and Shizune knew she did not have enough skill or chakra to save the man.

"Sensei! Sensei! SENSEI! I need your help. Please, for the love of Kami, I can't do it alone. Help me, help us. HELP HIM!" Shizune screamed from her position next to the wounded, she could not stop the flow of healing or it would be over. Shizune's eyes teared up as she had come to care for the perverted sannin and his energetic student. She would not give up, even if she used all her strength. "Sensei, they need you. Jiraiya will die. HELP THEM"

Tsunade could barely hear Shizune in the distance, all she could see was the blood. Her teammate's blood, his face was deathly pale, and his breathing was very shallow, he was dying.

-Stupid pervert what were you thinking! I can't, I can't—She closed her eyes and could picture Dan and Nawaki frowning at her. She could see the pervert smiling, he forgave her. –Self-serving bastard. I don't want your forgiveness. I want you to LIVE!— The illusion shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in acceptance.

She was tired of the guilt, she remembered his smile and how he made her laugh. Their first time, their missions, his stupidity and perversion and tears started to form in her eyes. She whispered to the apparition. –Don't die— She mumbled "Don't die" His eyes were downcast as he started to disappear.

"Don't go!"

Shizune heard her and called to her. "Sensei! He's not gone. Help me! Sensei! SENSEI!"

The blond was tired of losing. Of losing her people. Of losing to lady luck. Her anger at the pervert, at life, at lady luck, at everything made her take a step up. NO MORE. She took another step, but the blood was like a red haze all around her, immobilizing her, draining her strength, stopping her progress.

She looked at Naruto and could still hear the pain in his voice as he pleaded to her to help Jiraiya. Naruto needed her too, his skin was a mess. Naruto needed Jiraiya too. She felt a warmth at her shoulder and felt Dan pushing her forward. She took another step and felt Nawaki's smile, another step, Dan's smile, another step, she heard Naruto call her Baachan, another step, she took a deep breath, another step, and another and another and another. She kneeled in front of Jiraiya. "Don't stop Shizune. I need a minute" She closed her eyes and said good-bye to the smiling ghosts as she bit her finger and summoned Katsuya.

"Katsuya, can you put Naruto, the boy, inside your body and start healing him"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. It's good to see you again after so long"

"I need your help, Shizune. Sorry you had to start without me. Are you ready?"

"Yes! Sensei"

"Not today, you perverted idiot. You will be in my debt now" She concentrated and put her considerable chakra to work. Jiraiya was a mess inside. She started knitting his organs back together and used her chakra to boost his chakra, while she repaired and knitted together back tissue, organs and bone.

She started to sweat as time flew by. She saw Shizune on the verge of collapse and called "Katsuya, help Shizune"

"I'm fine, sensei, I'm fiiin…." Katsuya caught the younger medic as she collapsed.

"She is fine, Lady Tsunade just chakra exhaustion. I will place her in my body too"

Tsunade nodded her head. She could not spare her concentration. –What the hell did you do, you idiot?—She continued bit by bit until he stabilized enough to travel. She was willing to break her creation jutsu if necessary. Lady luck would not screw her over and win today. –Fuck you lady luck. I will win— She continued for what felt hours, finally the blond medic took a long breath as she sat on her legs. "Katsuya, can you take us to the Leaf, to Konoha hospital"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade"

Chaos erupted at the Konoha Hospital as Katsuya appeared and the slug princess, the best medic of the Leaf herself, got off bringing injured shinobi and started giving orders to the open-mouthed staff.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Tsunade stood at the window of Jiraiya's room, staring to the Hokage Monument and Konoha in disbelief. She had somehow returned, and she still could not believe it. She turned and looked at the still pale Jiraiya, after hours of work with a full team of medics, Jiraiya's surgeries where completed and he was taken to his room. It had been touch and go the entire time, his internal injuries where impressive and he had yet to wake up.

As soon as she finished surgery, she had checked on Naruto, who's injuries where already being healed by the fox, and helped in his healing as well. Finally, she checked on Shizune who was still sleeping from her chakra exhaustion, before returning to Jiraiya's side.

Sensei had already visited and was happy she was back. He was grateful Jiraiya and Naruto where on the mend and thanked her for her work. She had not said much, using the excuse her patients needed her. Sensei had sensed her mood and not pushed his agenda, so far.

She took a long, deep breath. She still did not know what she wanted and did not want to think about it until Jiraiya woke up. A part of her wanted to run but she knew Dan and Nawaki would be disappointed, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was still worried about Jiraiya and Naruto. But was she ready for a full return? Did she want the responsibility again? The idea of having ready combat medics on all teams appealed to her soul. But could she repeat her performance if the injured was not Jiraiya? Did she want all that responsibility?

Her hands were sweaty she did not know what to do, she was still afraid. -Stupid pervert- It was his fault, if he hadn't got injured she would not be here. She walked to him and sighed. –You best wake up soon—She could not believe how worried she was over her teammate, she could not lie to herself, she had been terrified when he was dying but did not want to think about that either, there was too much history between them.

Naruto had also become important to her. She did not want complications or ties and she kept adding to them. Shizune, Naruto, Jiraiya "Stupid pervert, wake up, don't make me worried or I will beat you when you wake up" She made a fist as her eyes teared up.

She sat next to his bed, finally opening her fist and grabbing his hand. She made herself comfortable and fell asleep. She woke up to the sounds of grunts, she looked up and saw Jiraiya trying to get up. "What the hell do you think, you are doing idiot?"

Jiraiya looked at her and tried to smile but was in too much pain. "Hey there!" The effort was too much and he gave up, speaking in a soft and tired voice. "Thanks for healing me and watching over me. It means a lot to me that you cared enough to do it" He took a breath and actually managed a small but real smile. He took a deep breath and continued. "Where's Naruto? I need to speak to him"

"He's down the hall." Jiraiya took another deep breath and tried to get up again. "What the hell do you think you are doing? I spent a lot of time putting you back together, Idiot! Don't destroy it the minute you are awake!"

Jiraiya fell back as his strength left him. "I need to talk to Naruto. You don't understand. That kid is going to blame himself. I should have been more careful, I need to explain it to him!" He tried to struggle but Tsunade held him down.

"Stop, you are not stronger than me, least of all in this condition. I will let you talk when you are better"

"NO! You don't understand. Naruto will blame himself! You have never seen him, when he's like that. This was my responsibility, my fault. I must make him see. I can't let him suffer like that. I always fail, not anymore, Tsunade."

"Jiraiya, you cannot get up. You will reopen your wounds and you have no strength, you both need to get stronger then you can talk."

"NO! Don't you understand? I can't let him suffer for my mistake again, he will shut down, you don't know him like I do. I will not let that happen, he already suffered for my mistakes. Not anymore, never again. Please, I don't want any more regrets"

He looked at Tsunade pleadingly then took a deep breath and continued. "Kami and you saved me, and I will be forever grateful; but when I felt I was dying, all I could see and feel where my mistakes and the regret. I don't want to relive my regrets in Nakara, I hope to pass to the Pure Land in peace." He took another aching breath. "I made a promise to myself, that if I lived I will avoid any more regrets. I will do better and Naruto needs me, right now.

Tsunade looked at her teammate, he was serious, and he was idiotic enough to get up and undo all her work. "You win today, you old fool. But you will not move, or I will break your limbs to guarantee you stay put" Jiraiya sunk in the bed as best he could "I will bring Naruto here, he is in better shape than you. Nod your head if you agree" Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Good, don't try anything while I'm gone or else"

She walked out of the room as Jiraiya though –No more regrets—

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He hurt, everything hurt. What hit him? What happened? He tried to clear the for from his mind when he saw Iruka asleep in a chair next to him. Iruka-ni? He was in the Leaf? Then it came to him and he sat up despite the pain.

"Uhhhn" he groaned in pain. "Ero-sannin. Uuhhn, huh, huh. ERO-Sannin!" He struggled to get up. "Where's Ero-sannin! ERO-SANNIN!"

Iruka woke up with a start, when he heard Naruto's cry in pain. "It's all right, Naruto. It's all right. Calm down. He's okay." He struggled with Naruto to hold him down without hurting him, but Naruto wasn't listening to him. "NARUTO UZUMAKI" He shouted in his best teacher mode voice. "LISTEN TO ME.''

Naruto blinked and seemed to focus on him again as his eyes teared up. "I…Ero-sannin. Where is Ero-sannin."

Iruka smiled. "He's alright. He is next door. Tsunade-sama healed him. She healed both of you. She brought you both back to recuperate. She was amazing."

Naruto nodded but still did not look at Iruka in the eye. "He's alive?"

"Of course. Tsunade-sama herself took care of him."

"Ahh, that's good. Ero-sannin always talks well about baa-chan, but I thought he was exaggerating."

"Baac…Naruto. Tsunade-sama is one of the sannin of the leaf, you should not call her that."

"Right." Naruto kept looking down as he answered in a monotone.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka knew that monotone and hated it. He thought it had been exorcised.

Naruto just nodded.

Iruka hoped that if he provoked his little brother, he could get to the truth. "You should not disrespect one of the great sannin and a great medic."

"The brat is aware of that, well aware of it. But he is a sucker for punishment." A female voice came from the door. Iruka turned to see the female sannin leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

Iruka jumped up and lightly bowed to the sannin. "Thank you for bringing them back and saving them Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at Iruka and smiled slightly, "Please no need for such formalities. Nice to meet you after hearing all about you. A shame the brat doesn't have your manners."

The scarred teacher stood up. "Nice to meet you too. I must protest my brother is not a brat he is somewhat informal, but he has the best of intentions."

Tsunade looked at the teacher's stance and smiled again. The brat had quite a following but like Jiraiya told her, he doesn't even realize it. She nodded back at Iruka, she could irritate him later but the gaki had not looked up once. –Damn it Jiraiya, do you always have to be right?—

She sighed. "Jiraiya's asking for you, Naruto. Let's go."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, maybe later."

"I don't remember asking you if you wanted to go. I said Let's go."

"No."

"No?"

"It's better if I don't"

"I disagree and as the medic in charge, I have final say." Naruto did not move. "Gaki, that means you do, what I tell you to do."

"I can't. I hurt him. I should not see him."

"Doesn't matter, let's go."

"NO, what part of no don't you get?"

"What part of, I'm the medic in charge don't you get? You do what I say. That's how it goes."

Iruka interrupted "Naruto is hurt, maybe when he's feeling better, Tsunade-sama" He could see how despondent Naruto was.

"I assure you he's well enough. They both need it." She told the teacher, she turned back to Naruto and got close to the bed. "Let's go. Don't make me drag you in there. He's all worried about you, you know. That's all he's asked about."

Naruto shrunk in on himself and shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek. "It's my fault. I hurt him."

"He doesn't care. Let's go"

The blond patient shivered and continued to shake his head in negative.

"Well, well, well. Who would have guessed? You're all talk." The sannin shook her head and crossed her arms again, well I'm not giving you an option."

"You can't make me."

"Want to bet?"

"Please, don't, I can't see him." Naruto's voice broke as he pleaded.

"After all that big talk. Who's a chicken now." Silence. "That perverted idiot adores you and if you don't talk to him, he will be very hurt and think you hate him."

"I don't hate him. He should hate me. I hurt him. I'm a… I can't see him. Just tell him, I'm glad he's ok."

"Naruto Uzumaki, if you don't stop talking bullshit, I will drag you there myself before she even has a chance to try. How could you even say that? He's part of the family and our sensei."

Naruto just shook his head, never looking up.

"Thanks, but I don't need help with idiots." The blond sannin, lifted her hand and put her index finger up in the air and in front of his eyes. "I will flick you into that room. I thought you were worried about the old fart."

Naruto's head came up in anger "Don't call him that! And you said he was fine."

"I didn't say that. Your brother did. But you should confirm it yourself." Tsunade was losing what little patience she had. She had the reverse conversation next door and was still worried about her former teammate who kept trying to get up to check on Naruto. She sighed. "Naruto, if you don't go in there, he will come in here and his body can't handle that right now. If you care for him, don't make him be the one to get up."

Naruto paled when he heard her words and realized his godfather was still in serious condition. He would not let him get hurt worse because he was afraid of the truth. He hurt his godfather and deserve whatever punishment or hate he got. He was a monster, how could he hurt Ero-sannin like that? He was one of his precious people, his family and yet he almost killed him. The villagers were right, he was a monster and should be alone, what if he hurt Iruka next? Or worse? He could not stand it. He would prefer to die, maybe they should lock him up. Yes, he deserved whatever he got, and he should get it over with. He would not hurt them anymore, he would not hurt the pervert anymore.

"Ok, let's go" Naruto never looked up as he spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

Iruka did not know what to do. Naruto looked like a condemned man on his way to the gallows. He wanted to say something but was unsure as to what. He saw Naruto get his feet off the bed and he ran to get him the wheelchair in the corner. "Here Naruto, hold on, let me help. Here, get on the chair" Naruto nodded dejectedly. Iruka tried to say something but his lips were dry and could not find the right words therefore settled for pushing Naruto on the chair as Tsunade led the way.

"Follow me" the blond sannin took them to Jiraiya's room. A heavy oppressive silenced settled between them, their fears settling in their hearts. Tsunade opened the door and Iruka pushed Naruto in. Iruka tried to follow Naruto but Tsunade reached out, put her hand on his arm and stopped him. The teacher looked the medic in the face and she just shook her head. She was an expert on pain as well, the only ones who could fix it were the brat and the pervert themselves. They needed their time. She reached for the door and closed it behind Naruto.

***NH***NH***NH***NH***

Jiraiya looked up as soon as he heard the door. He saw Naruto wheeled in and Tsunade close the door behind him. Naruto stayed by the door and never looked up. He sighed, he hated being right and he thanked Kami and Tsunade he had another chance to fix things.

"Hi, Kid! Glad to see you are better too? That did not go as I expected, don't worry. I'll be out of here in no time."

"You're okay?"

"Hey! I'm the super pervert sannin of Konoha! Of course, I'm okay"

"That's good"

"Naruto, would you please look at me?"

Naruto flinched, paled, then slowly nodded. He took a deep breath and slowly looked up. He looked at the bandages covering his chest, then continued upwards to his face and finally looked him in the eyes.

"Much better. Naruto, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful"

"NO! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I lost control and I'm sorry I failed and I…I'm sorry, I…" Naruto broke down and started to cry, as his face fell again.

"Naruto, Naruto, dammit kid look at me" He tried to sit and groaned in pain

Naruto heard his groan of pain and looked up. His body moved instantaneously, and he wheeled himself forward reaching the bed and stopping the older man. "Please Ero-sannin, baachan says you can't get up"

"Then look at me, I don't want to talk to your hair"

Naruto looked up again, eyes glassy with tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know, I messed up. I will accept your punishment. If you teach me more, I will get better, I…"

"Naruto" The blond flinched as he heard his godfather's voice and Jiraiya sighed before continuing. "You seem to be under a misconception. I am your mentor; the responsibility is mine" Naruto opened his mouth to interrupt. "Let me finish, you brat. I am also the adult and seal master, I got carried away with your progress, but I messed up, I should have had a backup plan and more seals at the ready. The responsibility is mine. I'm sorry. Naruto, I truly am. This is not your fault. "

"But I hurt you! I will never forgive myself, you almost died. I deserve a punishment. Don't you understand? I thought I could do it and kept pushing for more power, it felt good, I was powerful, and I kept pushing for more power, but I lost control. I hurt you, I almost killed you! I understand if you hate me or don't want to teach me. I will never forgive myself"

"You forgave me, you should forgive yourself. I could never hate you. Besides, I don't have anything to forgive you for. On the contrary every day, I am grateful to you"

"Eh?"

"Naruto, I told you everyone makes mistakes, remember? You made a blunder too, welcome to the club. That bitter feeling is called regret, you cannot let it eat you up. When I came back and realized you were alone and when you found out about the fox from that looser at school instead of me, that is what I felt. Regret and shame. I asked you for another chance and you gave it to me. I would be a hypocritical bastard if I abandoned you"

Jiraiya reached out and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and continued. "You gave me another chance, after my royal screw ups and that was the best gift you gave me. I have nothing to forgive you for, I am grateful you gave me the opportunity to fix things. That is how it works. You make mistakes, you get up and try again. You learn from them, don't repeat them and become better."

Jiraiya smiled again "You are a brat but are still a human brat, always remember humans make mistakes. You should give yourself the same gift you gave me and forgive yourself. Don't carry that around. If you do it for me, do it for yourself. Will you try?"

Naruto nodded tearfully.

"Besides family doesn't abandon each other. I am your godfather and part of the family, am I not?"

"YES!"

"Do you think, I'm a liar?"

"NO!"

"Then believe me, I would never abandon you or stop teaching you, no matter what; I swear. I messed up again but the teacher in me wants to see you achieve your full potential. The mentor wants to see show off my new star pupil and the seal master wants to see all the glorious seals and pranks you will achieve. And your godfather, um uncle, is proud of you kid. Family sticks with one another no matter what. It hurts that you think, I will dump you every time or that I could ever hate you."

Naruto's eyes flooded with more tears and snot started to come from his nose as he smiled and hugged the pervert. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't doubt you, I just. I…" The white haired smiled and hugged his godson as his bandages were getting wet, he hurt but he felt better than he had in a long time. –No more regrets—

Naruto felt some of the guilt ease away, He was getting older, but he would never get tired of the warmth of hugs, of family. He did not know what he would do without them, without Ero-sannin. However, he was more like a dad or a wise grandpa, not an uncle. He smiled mischievously.

"Jiisan"

"Oi, brat, I think you mean jisan or ojisan"

"Uh, uh, Jiisan, jiichan"

"Brat!"

"Ero-jiisan, you're too old for an uncle, maybe pops" Naruto looked up at the elder man who smiled widely and hugged him again.

"I like that, but I'm a gallant ojisan"

"Perverted, ero-ojiichan"

"Hey, hey, Super pervert here, not a regular one" They continued to laugh.

"I'm not getting a punishment?"

"Oh, I can fix that. How about, you come to practice in your oroike no jutsu form"

"Ero-jiisan"

"You're no fun! How about…" Jiraiya slapped the back of his head.

"Itte, ow, ow ow! Meanie!" Suddenly they started laughing again.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Shizune walked down the hospital corridors looking for her sensei, she felt fine after her rest. The younger medic was still in shock after she woke up in Konoha and was told her sensei had brought them all via her slug summons. She was in awe at her medical sensei again. It had been so long, she had almost forgotten how great her sensei could be when she wanted to; she always loved her foster aunt and prayed Tsunade found peace, but it had been a long time since she had been impressed by her sensei.

Jiraiya and Naruto had brought her old sensei back, another reason to like them not that she needed one. Naruto was like a little prankster brother who made her laugh daily; the toad sage might be a pervert, but he was funny and was on his best behavior trying to impress her aunt. She smiled at their antics and could not deny they had helped heal the blonde medical sannin. The dark-haired medic was anxious to verify they were fine, as she suspected given Tsunade had healed them personally and continued her search. She turned a corridor and saw her sensei, standing tense, next to a man with a scar across his nose. "Sensei?"

"Shizune, how are you feeling?"

"Back to normal, thank you sensei" She turned to the man and her Tsunade introduce him.

"This is Umino, Iruka" Shizune's eyes lit up in recognition of the name. "Yes, Naruto's older brother. This is my apprentice and niece, Shizune Kato"

"A pleasure to meet you. Naruto has written a lot about you"

Shizune smiled "He has talked about you, almost non-stop" She tried to start a conversation, but the apprentice had an excellent ability of picking up nonverbal cues and reading the mood of the people around her, especially her sensei. Both were very anxious and could not keep up with small talk, she stood next to her sensei petting Tonton, as Tsunade explained they were waiting for Jiraiya and Naruto to talk. She nodded, joining them in their concern.

They continued to wait, outside the door, anxiously for what seemed an eternity, until they heard laughter coming from the room. Tsunade smiled, turned to Iruka and raised an eyebrow as she smirked in victory and turned to open the door. Iruka did not care, as soon as he heard the laughter he was ready to do a happy dance. Naruto was laughing again. Everything seemed all right with the world again.

"He's about to jump the door, if you don't let him in" Tsunade exclaimed as she stood by the open door, Shizune standing beside her with Tonton in arms.

Iruka shrugged at the statement and almost ran to his brother and sensei as they continued to laugh and enjoy each other's company. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who raised his eyebrows. She smiled ruefully and tried to turn when Naruto called her. "Baachan, you can't go. You're family too! Shizune-neesan too"

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise but they all smiled at her and waved her to come closer. She had been afraid and alone for a long time, but she was tired of running, the brat and the pervert had won. It felt right, she was staying with this crazy family. She would start again, it was time to return to the Leaf.

Tsunade approached the group, as she approached Naruto, she bent down and put her right index finger up. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "How many times have I told you not to call me baachan?" Naruto gulped loudly as she got closer. "I'll allow it, just this one time" and continue to bend to place a kiss on his forehead. Naruto jumped and hugged her too.

Shizune felt her eyes water as she put Tonton on the floor who ran to the group. She was extremely happy for her sensei and she also joined them in a group hug.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying the company of family.

-NH***NH-NH***NH-

Tsunade stayed as Iruka and Shizune wheeled Naruto back to his room, after Jiraiya asked her to stay. She had a couple of questions about the 'so called accident' and she intended to get the full story out of her teammate.

Jiraiya looked at the most important woman in his life nervously, but he knew what he had to do. –No regrets— and this was his biggest one. He tried to sit again only to grunt in pain.

Tsunade groaned in irritation, in full medic mode again. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Do not move, that's an order. Let me see your dressings, they got wet and have some more blood in them"

Jiraiya laid back down as Tsunade started to work changing his bandages and studied her profile. Tsunade was a beautiful woman, but that wasn't the only reason he fell for her. He always admired her.

Tsunade felt Jiraiya's piercing gaze and started to get nervous. He was never this quiet. She hoped he was not thinking about a rash escape, he was not as young as Naruto. She could not take the silence anymore and as she finished redressing his bandages, she turned to him ready to let him have it, but his expression quieted all her complaints.

"Can we talk? Will you please listen to an old man, before you gut me?" He smiled ruefully.

Tsunade felt the need to run until honey colored eyes met determined maroon ones. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she just nodded.

"I meant what I said Tsunade, whether it's getting old or teaching Naruto or spending time again with you or almost dying again but I do not want any more regrets" His eyes did not waver from hers.

"I am sorry for what I did" He saw her tense. "Please let me finish you can beat me up or run or scream once I'm done. Please." Tsunade nodded and he continued.

"No doubt about it, I was an idiot. I chased you for so long and when I had you, I chickened out" He sighed. "At first that mission was like a boon. You and me, alone on a long dangerous mission. I tried so hard to impress you" Tsunade smiled despite her best efforts.

"I still had it then, didn't I? Don't answer that." Tsunade shook her head.

And Jiraiya continued. "It was one of the hardest we ever had, we came so close to dying, becoming even closer, becoming awkward around each other after so long." He smiled at the memory. "Then we finished the mission; I did not want it to just end like it was nothing and suggested going out for drinks. Somehow you accepted, we went out to celebrate and ended getting drunk out of our minds. We both know what happened. To this day, I can honestly say, it was the best weekend of my life. On my and Konoha's honor, Tsunade." A tear slid down her face.

"But I was stupid and afraid. Don't interrupt me" He motioned as he saw her open her mouth. "I chased you for so long, that when it happened, I freaked out. I do not blame you, it was me, I could not believe my luck, it could not possible be true. It must have been a dream, it was too good to be true. And though you may not believe it, you were my first too." He sighed deeply again.

"You always rejected me, I was sure you were going to say it was a mistake. To me it was the best dream of my life and I did not want to hear your rejection, so I compounded my mistake and let my doubts win. I ran. How could I convince you to stay when all I could see were the obstacles, the problems? Could I make the commitment too? In the end, I decided, I would rather run than hear you say the best thing in my life was a horrible mistake" Tsunade stood still, a statue frozen in old memories.

He turned to the window, "I had my own doubts about things and when sensei offered me that lone long-term suicide mission, I grabbed at the chance. I wanted to avoid talking about it, until I cleared things in my mind and had a nice comeback for your rejection and all your arguments against it. I wanted to be sure, before I came back. Funny thing is, when you are young you always think there is more time."

He turned towards her again. "But there was no more time. I messed up big time, when I came back almost a year later you had moved on with Dan. When I saw you together, I wanted to break his face until I saw how happy you were together. You were not the one that left, I did. Who the fuck was I to mess up your happiness. I realized, I loved you too late and I had to let you be happy."

He again smiled ruefully "I did not think my chances were that great to begin with and after my disappearance act, I figured you hated me, so I kept taking more and more lone missions. The great spymaster of Konoha was born, because although I was glad you were happy, I could not watch you and him" He slowly shook his head.

"I started the running, therefore I should be the one to continue to run. An idiot's penance. It sounded so gallant in my head too. I dedicated myself to missions, the hedonistic life and writing. Anything to avoid or forget. Every time we saw each other it was more awkward until we pretended it never happened. That is until the universe gave me other chances to screw up completely. I took them all, at that point, I was an expert in docking responsibilities."

The intensity of his gaze kept her rooted in place. "When I heard of Dan's death, I was deep undercover at the time and as usual, I stayed away and gave you your space. Once you are used to running, it is hard habit to break.

He grabbed her hand and continued gazing into her honey colored eyes. "That is the biggest regret of my life. How I messed everything with you. I'm sorry, I left. I'm sorry I was a coward and I'm sorry I did not have the courage to come back after Dan's death. I'm just sorry. It may not be enough, but I truly am"

Tsunade looked at her teammate and nodded her head before pulling her hand and taking a step back. "I always knew you were an idiot. But you always were an excellent character judge. I was not ready either. My first though was this is a mistake, but once you left I convinced myself it was." She hugged herself.

"What I wasn't ready for, was how much it hurt when you left. How it hurt that you seemed to push me aside so easily. How it made me realize, I cared for your opinion more than I was willing to admit. I…did not want to think about it ever again." She looked out the window to avoid his gaze.

"You were a moron but the thought of us, terrified me. I did not want love, I was done with it." She shook her head. "Then I met Dan, it just happened. Everything was very natural with him. There were no conflicting emotions. He swept me off my feet before I knew what hit me" She smiled softly.

"I never blamed you. I'm glad you found happiness, and wished it lasted longer."

"So, do I. I don't feel guilty, nor do I need your absolution, but I appreciate the sentiment. I accept your apology too. I just felt like talking. That is one thing we never did. Talk, really talk to each other." She shrugged. "We should keep in better touch with each other"

"Tsunade, I…I you are right, we should." He started fidgeting his hands against his bandages and cleared his throat. "Just one more thing. Tsunade, I know it's late and we are not that young, but would you give me another chance. I am not the same idiot, I once was. I swear."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but he cut her off before she said anything. "Just listen to me, please. You are right. We should start as better friends than we were. Don't answer now. Just think about it. Give me a chance to prove myself. The chance I wasted in the past. There is no rush. I will leave with Naruto to complete his training once I can get out of here. You have plenty of time to think about it. Let's just talk and become friends again. My toads are great mailmen. You can give me an answer when I come back."

"I'm not sure I will ever be ready for more, to be honest. But I missed your friendship." She smiled. "We will be pen pals." They laughed. "At our age, Kami." They continued to laugh, clearing bit by bit the oppressive atmosphere that had built over the years.

"Hey, won't the toads get mad at you? Isn't that abuse of the contract?"

"I know how to bribe them" He wiggled his eyebrows then winked. "I won't lie to you, Tsunade. I want more but if friendship is what you decide at the end, I will accept it too, my fair lady." He again grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly.

"You know, I don't really look like this anymore."

"You know, I don't care. I'm done with empty one night stands to try and fill a void. I want this Tsunade, I want you."

The blond blushed and the pervert laughed. "Ouch, don't make me laugh. You are obviously not too old to blush."

"Shut up pervert!"

"I'll always be a super pervert! It's part of my charm" He wiggled his eyebrows and Tsunade sighed.

"I might peek, but I'm not interested in others, I haven't been with anyone since you joined us. Just so you know, I'm not going to explain my stupid life choices, or I will be apologizing forever, but I'm not interested in empty alliances. Let me prove myself" The blond crossed her arms and he continued. "I don't know if I can stop peeping, but it will be a strict look only policy. I swear."

"Good idea, if you touch" She closed the distance between and leaned down as he gulped with his suddenly parched throat "I will break every bone in your body worse than when you peeped on me. Understood?"

The pervert nodded in fear and she smiled. She continued to lean and before she could change her mind, she bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "If you behave you can return it to me when you come back with Naruto."

She turned embarrassed and left, leaving him stunned speechless. His smile slowly returned as he tried to go to sleep, calmer than he had in a long time. –No regrets—

As his eyelids closed, he though of a new volume for his Icha Icha collection, 'Reconnecting' where the protagonists where not mindless teens, but in their thirties, err forties, err fifties and still went at it like rabbits. He started to drool by the time he fell asleep.

***NH-NH***NH-NH***

Naruto almost jumped for joy, he made it out without being seen. Escape! He hated being in the hospital, it still made him feel melancholy and remained him of his loneliness and now his failures. He donned a gray hooded jacket he used when he was undercover with Jiraiya, made a clone and tiptoed out the window. His family was the best and at least now had someone that would visit him, but the hospital still made him uncomfortable not to mention they had injections. He shivered unconsciously at the thought.

He shook his head as he continued down the street toward the training grounds. The main reason he needed to escape was to practice, he could not afford another mistake. He vowed to never let himself be carried away by the fox like that. He was sneaking around and turned a corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And where exactly do you think you are going, brat?"

Naruto jumped and turned around to see a very upset blonde sannin with her arms crossed against her chest. "Baachan!"

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly?"

Naruto gulped, frozen in place.

"That's what I thought you said. Now, where are you headed?"

"Around. I don't like the hospital"

"You made that abundantly clear earlier as you fought that poor nurse, she will need hazard pay. Where did you keep those smoke and pepper bombs?" Naruto shrugged. "What if she doesn't want to come back."

"That was a big needle! She shouldn't have come at me with a needle. Besides, I don't need any shots. I am fine"

"I will determine that and don't worry; next shot will be given by me or Shizune"

"Whatever" Naruto pouted then turned his head and crossed his arms.

"We need to talk gaki" Tsunade was glad she had seen the shadow left Naruto's room, she had run to investigate and saw Naruto making his escape. "I won't rat you out for escaping, if we talk and you tell me where you were going" She saw him tense. "Naruto, this is important"

Naruto looked at her and could see she was being truthful "No more shots?"

"No more today" She smiled.

"Ok, where do you…" a loud rambling came from Naruto stomach. He blushed and grabbed his stomach with one hand and put the other behind his neck. Sorry, I'm kind of hungry. Even the food is bad at the hospital."

Tsunade laughed and said "It could use some improvements. Let's grab something to eat. Where to?" The gleam in Naruto's eyes gave Tsunade a bad omen.

"Ichiraku's!" Naruto turned, pointed and sprinted forward "This way" Tsunade had to jog and concentrate to keep Naruto in her sights.

They finally made it to Ichiraku's and after multiple ramen plates, much to the chagrin of the blond sannin they settled down for a talk as she mumbled "Remind me never to do that again, your stomach has a whole in it"

"What?"

"You sure can pack that stuff away"

Naruto patted his full abdomen and smiled contentedly "Ichiraku ramen is the best! I can never get my fill unless Iruka-ni invites me"

"Your poor brother"

"He likes coming here, Ayame is his girlfriend"

"Good for him, at least he gets something out of this"

He pouted and decided to change the subject "What's up baachan?"

"Naruto, I need you to tell me what happened. Jiraiya won't give me the details but I want to understand what happened and how he got such serious injuries" She saw him tense up, but he also needed to get it out of his system. "I don't blame you Naruto, I just want to understand"

"I…I…but it is my fault"

"Can you explain then"

Naruto explained how Jiraiya and him where trying to get some training in controlling the nine tails. They would set seals in the perimetry and he would try to access more and more chakra from the nine tails. It had worked until the fourth tail.

"I felt the power and I wanted more. I felt like I could do anything and make everyone sorry for ignoring me. I wanted the power to make them acknowledge me. I felt so powerful, I couldn't control it. I didn't stop it. I wanted more" Naruto confessed with his head hung. He did not dare to confess to her the red-hot anger and hatred he had felt and how he wanted to obliterate all his detractors and laugh at their pain, just like they had at his. That was his secret.

Tsunade could see the guilt oozing out of the kid. She sighed. "That's understandable, Naruto. That would happen to everyone. Some people would give in to that kind of power without guilt. The fact that you realize your mistake and don't want that power speaks good about you Naruto" She ruffled his head. "Jiraiya believes in you, so does Iruka, Shizune and I do too"

"Thanks, I may not deserve it now, but I will" He looked up and Tsunade was stunned by the determination in his eyes. "I will continue to train and get stronger, and I will do it on my own power not for some stupid fox. I will make you all proud, I will not give up; I do not go back on my word. That is my ninja way! They will know Naruto Uzumaki, not the fox kid. Just wait and see"

"I can hardly wait." She smiled, "I have something that might help you control the fox. That is the other reason I wanted to talk to you. Interested?"

"YES!"

Tsunade reaches behind her neck and pulls her necklace off. "This necklace belonged to my grandfather, you might have heard about him, The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju"

"Your gramps is the first Hokage?"

She laughed. "Yes, he was and my grandmother, his wife, was an Uzumaki too."

Naruto remembered what Jiraiya had told him about Mito Uzumaki the first jinchuriki of the Kyubi and nodded in awe. Suddenly he jumped in place and started talking fast. "You, you, you could really be related to me!"

"Indeed" She smiled. "Do you want to know how this will help?" Tsunade held the necklace in front of him, which held a pointed bluish stone that was polished to a mirror crystal finish. It reflected the light and looked more like a crystal than a stone.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and sat back down.

Tsunade again smiled at his enthusiasm. "I inherited it. This is a special chakra stone and it was made to augment his chakra abilities, specifically his wood release, which he used to capture and subdue the tailed beasts. Mito added seals to enhance it further, to help him control her if she ever lost control of the nine tails"

Naruto nodded enthralled. "Did she?"

"No, she told my father and me, that love helps control the tail beasts and the love she and grandfather had, allowed her to keep it in check" She leaned closer and whispered "Same with your parent's love"

Naruto mumbled "Love" His shoulder slumped, then he did his big fake grin "Ah, that's good to know, great, great"

Tsunade grabbed his shoulder, squeezed and looked him in the eye. "One day Naruto, one day"

He saw her face and tried harder, to bury his doubt. His smile became less hollow. His family loved him, that should be enough. He knew better than to think he would find someone who loved him like that, but his familial love should be enough. He could not worry them. Nor could he get distracted by dreams of finding a girl that would fall in love with him.

Tsunade saw his smile became more relaxed and continued her tale. "My grandfather would have wanted it to belong to another hokage. I gave it to my brother, then my fiancé but they never made it to become hokage. I held it, thinking it was cursed but I believe you can break any curse. And I believe you will make a great Hokage, so I will entrust it to you. Because it will help you controlling your burden and because it belongs to a future Hokage.

Naruto blinked the tears away and looked at her. "For me"

She smiled at him. "I do not see another Naruto here. You have earned it kid. It's my gift to you"

He hugged her and thanked her over and over. – _They all believe in me. I will not let them down—_

After a while, he let go and Tsunade made him turn around as she clasped the necklaced around his neck. He lifted the stone to his face with one hand and studied it. "It's amazing, baachan. It does not feel cool to the touch either. It feels tingly" He continued to smile as he looked at it, there was something about the stone itself. Suddenly he remembered what it was.

"Do all the chakra stones control the beasts or do they have other functions?"

Tsunade noticed the faraway look in Naruto's face and got a bad feeling. "Not really. This one was attuned to my grandfather's chakra and it has the extra seals. Mostly they can be used to enhance the owner's chakra"

"But it could be used like that, even if the person did not know about it, right?"

"I guess, it's not impossible but it is difficult. And like I said they are very rare and expensive"

"Not something, you would find in a river bed then"

"Of course not. Naruto, these things are mined. You could sell that for mountains of gold and gems"

"I see" He looked at the stone again realizing it was like the one he gave Hinata so long ago. No doubt about it. The stone Jiji found in the river, while they fished. The stone he called a friendship stone. –Jiji lied to me. He wanted to control me—

"Are you okay? If you don't want it, it's okay" Tsunade said hurt.

Naruto broke the spell and shook his head. "I want it, baachan. It's especial and it's from you. Thanks for trusting me and telling me the truth. You and Ero-sannin" He smiled his true smile and hugged her again. He would not look back. His family trusted him and were honest with him, that was all that mattered. "Can I show Ero-sannin?"

"Of course, that pervert will be jealous of you" She knew Naruto was hiding something but could not pry it out of him, if he did not want to tell her. She would ask Jiraiya but had a feeling, he would not know either. At least he was happy again.

Iruka came in and found them together, after more ramen and a visit with Ayame, they decided to let Naruto stay with Iruka as Jiraiya recuperated. Tsunade could tell, Naruto was fine, and he would be more disruptive inside the hospital.

Naruto screamed, "Yatta!" as he was told and they all continued to have a good time until it was time to go home.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto snuck in the Hyuga compound the next day, it had been quite some time since his last visit and he was nervous; he did not want to get caught but he had to visit and talk to Hinata-chan. He left a couple of clones as look out and had one for decoy. He thought he was in the clear, but two separates figures saw him from their respective windows, each with different thoughts. They did not alert anyone else but headed to the garden.

He walked slowly and sat next down and leaned his back on the beautiful gravestone. He took a deep breath. "I messed up again, Hinata-chan. I hurt Ero-sannin. I'm not a knight yet, maybe not at all. I must get stronger, but I never seem to get it right. I hurt one of my precious people instead. Stupid Kyubi. I can't even remember hurting him, just short images, like flashes and wanting to hurt the people that bugged me" The blond sighed. "Don't worry, I don't go back on my word that is my nindo and I won't give up. I just wish, I could do better. But Ero-sannin and Baachan are great. My whole family is great" He grabbed his necklace and faced the grave "Do you see the cool necklace Baachan gave me? It used to belong to the first hokage and it will help me with the fox. Cool isn't it" He smiled. "It's like the stone I gave you" He frowned. "Jiji did not trust me, I guess there was no friendship stone, no story to tell. But for you it was a friendship stone and I'm glad you enjoyed it. He smiled again.

"Hello there. Long time no see."

Naruto jumped at the soft-spoken voice, before he recognized it. "Oi! Oh, it's you. Hi lady! Yes, it has been a while. I've been gone for training. How have…" –you been— His words died in his mouth when he truly looked at the lady. The separation had not done the lady good. She had looked delicate in her wheelchair before but now she looked like a ghost, her pale skin was almost translucent, with a gaunt appearance, that made her looked even smaller in the chair -Did the Hyuga not feed her?— "Uhm, Hi!"

The lady tried to smile but it was a small twitch of the lips, she then tried to lick her cracked lips to no avail, her mouth felt like cotton. She knew her time was running out, she would get to see her Hinata soon and even though she missed her, she regretted her inability to fix her family. Her family meant everything and there was so much left undone.

At least she could help him and maybe he would help her other daughter too. "Hi, don't worry, I know what I look like. I did something, I shouldn't have and am now paying for it, but I will never be sorry for that. Perhaps he will help healing them." She took a deep breath, from the effort of speaking. She should not have left the house but when she saw their blond visitor, she had no choice. She needed to convey her message before it was too late.

She coughed, the poison had taken root in her lungs while she could not take the medicine and caused a lot of damage. She was coughing more blood every day, the poison was slowly eating her lung and she would soon drown in the blood and fluids produced by her lung; yet she did not regret her choice.

"Lady, are you ok?"

"Coff" She took as deep a breath as possible, she wanted to talk to her daughter's knight in training not scare him. "It is okay, do not worry. I wanted to talk to you"

"You did?" He gulped –Does she know how I hurt Ero-sannin? Is she mad? she doesn't want me here—

I will be gone for a long time. I wanted to let you know, that I talked to the guards and they will always let you in, even when I am not here. If you want to continue visiting, that is"

"Of course! You better believe it! I don't abandon or forget my friends!" The lady was as kind as Hinata, a shame she was going on a trip, he wanted to talk to her again. The lady tried to smile again, but looked like she was about to pass out. "Are you sure, you're okay. You should eat more, you're too skinny"

Hitomi managed a real smiled, the boy was kind even if too blunt. Nobody ever spoke the truth around her, she found it refreshing and she did look like a living skeleton. If only it were as simple as eating more, although she rarely got hungry lately. "I ate already, don't worry"

The kid frowned and scrunched his eyes to look at her. "Are you sure? I don't believe it. Iruka-ni and even Ero-sannin are always talking about the importance of eating for growing. Trust me, you don't want to hear Iruka-ni in lecture mode"

She laughed again. "Understood, I will try to eat more. I don't want a lecture"

"Well you are going to get one. You should be conscious of the effects of your decisions. What is going on here?" A grave yet sharp voice interrupted them. Naruto turned to see a grown-up version of Neji with a similar stuck up attitude and an intimidating glare. He turned to Naruto "Why are you bothering my wife?" The man crossed his arms, expecting an answer.

"Hiashi, calm down"

"This is idiocy. You know better than to behave like this"

"Leave the lady ALONE!" Naruto jumped in front of the lady forgetting to be scared for a minute. He remembered him from the hokage's office a long time ago, but his eyes were cold, like Neji's and all the Hyuga except for Hinata and the lady.

"Listen here, you ruffian. This is my house and I…"

"Hiashi, stop. Naruto is my guest"

"You are confined to bed. What are you doing outside?"

"I had to talk to Naruto"

"There is nothing to discuss. He should not be here, and you are going inside. Now."

"Stop bullying the lady or you will answer to the future hokage of the Leaf"

"Listen here, you hooligan, my wife is very sick. She will only get worse out here. Now leave us"

"Sick?" Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at her again.

"Sick, can't you tell?"

"Hiashi, stop! That is enough, I am going back. There is no need to scare h… coff, coff, coff, coff" The lady started to cough violently and could not stop. She coughed in her hands and Naruto saw the blood in her hands and her mouth.

"Lady, lady!"

"Hitomi!" The dour man pushed Naruto out of the way and held her, he turned towards the blond intruder "Leave us alone! NOW!"

Naruto ignored him "Lady, hold on. I will get baachan. Just hold on, you hear me! Hold on. Baachan will take care of everything!" Naruto ran to the fence and jumped it, not before looking back and screaming. "Hold on! I will be back with Baachan!"

"Do not bother coming back" Hiashi picked up his frail wife easily, carrying her back to the house. "You are too impulsive, anata. Don't leave me yet, it is too soon…"

She held unto him, as the air escaped her lungs. Her eyes teared, she did not want to leave him, but her body had decided otherwise.

Hiashi stayed by his wife bedside, as the healers did what they could. They informed him, the rate of deterioration had continued to progress even after they started the medicine again. They did not know what to do anymore. Hiashi dismissed them and held her hand as she tried to rest between bouts of coughs. He believed, she would not leave if he stayed by her side, his presence would keep her here. "we…I still need you, anata"

After what seemed like forever, there was a knock on the door. –They know better than to interrupt and disturb Hitomi's rest— He hoped they were prepared for the consequences. He went and opened the door to find a branch member pale and wide eyes.

"Forgive the interruption, Hiashi-sama but, but Tsunade Senju-sama appears to be back in the Leaf and is at the compound entrance requesting an audience with you and Hitomi-sama"

Hiashi stood still, before hurrying to the entrance. He had stopped believing in anything many years ago, much less miracles, but he hoped it was true. He had looked for the famous healer for years, sending messengers without any result, yet she had materialized at his door in his most desperate moment of need. The leader wondered how it was possible when he heard the commotion at the door.

"Let us in! The lady is sick. Baachan is here to help"

"Naruto! Calm down. The guards are only doing their duty"

"But we need to hurry! She was coughing a lot of blood!"

"We are requesting an audience, Naruto, we are guests here. Protocol dictates…"

"I don't care about the proto-shit or whatever crap. WE ARE WASTING TIME"

Tsunade turned to him and bopped him on top of his head with one finger. Naruto fell backwards from the impact and rubbed his head. "Naruto, what did I say. Breath in and out. We just can't barge in on the Hyuga without permission from the clan leader and don't call me baachan, damned brat"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Why are you so violent?"

"Don't worry, I can fix you if necessary"

"But we are wasting time" The urgency and concern in Naruto's voice was evident.

Hiashi stood still just out of sight of the entrance, his years of diplomatic training allowed him the dignity of not having to pop his eyes back in his socket and pick up his jaw from the floor. Flabbergasted was an understatement of his current mood. That hooligan, knew Senju-sama and brought her to his door, and they treated each other very familiarly. He did not need to use his byakugan to notice how concerned the hooligan was about his wife. His mind started working again at the kid's words realizing, he was indeed wasting time, explanations could wait.

"The great Tsunade Senju is always welcomed at the Hyuga compound. Myself and the Hyuga will be eternally grateful for any assistance you can bestow on my wife, Lady Hitomi.

Tsunade looked at Naruto in wonder, the Lady of the Hyuga? Naruto had somehow done it again, she thought he wanted help for some branch lady, but he had befriended Hiashi's wife. This was unexpected yet alarming considering all the Hyuga resources at her disposal.

"Does that mean we can go in?"

"Indeed, young one"

"Naruto" The look Tsunade gave him, made him calm down but he could hardly understand that man. He had a bigger stick up his butt than Neji did.

"Does he have to talk like that?"

"Naruto, it seems Jiraiya has not completed several aspects of your education. We will have a conversation once I am finished here and then I will talk to Iruka about this."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he gulped. It looked like he was going to get two horrible lectures. He already dreaded Iruka-ni's lectures and he was getting one from baachan too. He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "As long as the lady is fine"

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's distress; she could knock him unconscious and he was unfazed, but the thought of a lecture was enough to deflate him completely. She reached out and ruffled his hair. "I will do everything I can." Naruto smiled his million watts smile. "But you are still getting a talk. Come on" Naruto pouted but followed her quietly.

Hiashi was still in disbelief at the attitude the medical sannin had with the boy. He took her to Hitomi's room and explained her poisoning sickness, how it had degraded her insides, the herbs they discovered and used to keep progression at bay and her quick deterioration after their slip. "She is too stubborn and refused to take them due to their known side effect. I ordered her too take them, but she pretended to take them and would spit them out or hide them. I did not discover it until it was too late and even more dangerous to start at that point"

"Plus, I threatened to never speak to you again" a frail voice coming from the huge bed stated. "In any event, I have restarted my medicine, but it seems the damage is done. My beloved husband is too stubborn to accept the facts"

"Not as stubborn as me. Can I examine you? I would rather make my own opinion"

"Hiashi, should not have bothered you"

"It wasn't him, it was Naruto who dragged me here. Literally, nearly left me deaf with all the screaming he did"

"Ah, ever the gallant knight" the lady smiled with some effort.

"Are we talking about the same blond prankster brat?"

"My daughter considered him a knight, I cannot go against her assessment" the lady took a tortuous breath and tried not to cough.

Tsunade knew there was more to the story, since Naruto never talked about any girls, but that could wait, the lady had a terminal illness and was fast approaching her lasts breaths. She looked at the receptacle next to the bed and could not begrudge the lady her decision, the blond medic would have probably done the same. "Well if you know the gaki, you know how stubborn he is, will you let me examine you? I will be honest about your condition, but do you want to fight for them or are you planning on going quietly?"

"You are not fair, Tsunade-sama, yes you can examine me"

Hiashi let the two women alone and he waited outside the door, where Naruto's pacing was driving him insane. Did they boy ever stood still? "Sit down, they won't come out any sooner"

Naruto looked at him, but continued to pace.

"You know Hanabi?"

"Hanabi?"

"My daughter"

"Not really but that reminds me, can I talk to Hinata-chan again, I need to tell her something and waiting here is driving me crazy"

Hiashi stiffened when he realized which daughter they were talking about. He simply nodded as his ability to talk became compromised. Naruto smiled, 'Don't worry baachan is good. I just don't like this kind of stuffy places" then turned and took off to the garden.

Hiashi was left to remember, lost again in the dread of the losses past and future.

Tsunade found Naruto curled asleep next to the grave marker. She had work hard for several hours and had temporarily slowed the progression, but still had lots of work ahead of her. She was not sure she would find a cure, but she would try for them all; the lady was stable for now and looked better than she had although that was not difficult. That woman had already lost too much, and she could tell her family needed her, the sannin would not give up either.

She was very kind and told her the story of Naruto and her deceased daughter. Meeting Naruto and Hitomi-san had allowed her to see, she was not the only one dealing with losses. She would try for the gallant knight. She shook her head at the thought, smiled and went to wake up Naruto, give him the news and take him back to Iruka where he would stay while Jiraiya recovered. She smirked as she remembered they had some lectures to attend to.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Naruto stayed with Iruka while Jiraiya recuperated, he practiced nonstop when Iruka was at school and with Iruka-ni when he got out. The need to become stronger had become an obsession. He did not want to hurt any of his precious people ever again.

He felt self-conscious when walking around and started wearing his grey hooded jacket, even after Iruka replaced his orange jacket which he burned when he released four tails. He actively avoided any classmates, he might spot on the roads, he did not want to see anyone or be spotted yet, since his mission was not completed.

He had one goal left before they went back on the road and actively looked for the guy until he found him and got several pointers from him. Jiji did not look for him and he was not planning on looking for him, Jiji should come to him first.

He visited Ayame and Teuchi daily and loved to tease Iruka and Ayame until she threatened him with the ladle and Iruka promised to give him at least three lectures daily.

After what felt like forever, Jiraiya was well enough to travel. They had a grand departure dinner at Ichiraku's, Teuchi closed early that day and they had a private party. The next day Jiraiya and Naruto left to finish his training.

"Watch out Leaf! When Naruto Uzumaki comes back, I will become a ninja! Dattebayo!"

And cut! Next: Time-skip, Return, Graduation, First mission

OMG, No evil cliffhanger no jjutsu this time! Don't worry they will be back. I hope you like JirTsun , I do and it is part of their redemption arc. He will not be a player. He will save his perversions for Tsunade…

No Omake on this chapter either because this sucker got too long and I wanted to post before Christmas. Please review for more chapter ASAP. Maybe I will write a double omake next time to make up for the lack on this one….

Questions: Who was Naruto looking for? Will Hitomi be saved? Why did she stop treatment for a while? Where was Hinata? Feel free to guess.

Again thanks for voting. Please let me know what you think and any guesses you have, you never know what might make it.

Thank Discord members for helping with bounce ideas.

Special thanks to Harmonious Arkos Sloth for help beta-ing this chapter. He writes ArKos for RWBY fandom. Check out his stories!

Thanks Matty/Ranma for the chakra stone idea.

Thanks, SilentSambo for fact checking & cannon checks. Check his & Zorback's story "Healing the Sun" angst warning but it's very good.

Thanks to:

Luisdox: ¡Gracias por la reseña! Que bueno oír de ti nuevamente. Gracias por votar, Va a ser bien interesante ;) Naruto siempre será el bromista #1 de Konoha, me alegro que te gustara. Espero que también te gustara este capítulo. Para mi Tsunade y Jiraiya es esa pareja que perdió su oportunidad original (también en cannon) pero obtienen su segunda oportunidad cuando se re-encuentran. Como una pareja de secundaria que se reencuentran en la celebración de 25 años de graduación y se enamoran de nuevo. Hay me siento cursi. Ya no falta mucho. En el próximo Naruto regresa y salen a Wave. Espero que te siga gustando.

Laryssa1234: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the concern. Too many things happened after my island was hit by the hurricane. But my family is doing good and everything slowly improving. Glad you like the chapter. I said, I like a bit of everything in my chapter. Thanks for voting. I think you will like what will happen and Hinata's further developments.

Guest: Thanks for the review. The simple answer YES! Timeskip. Naruto graduates and will head out to Wave.

Chewie Cookies: Thanks for the review and the vote! Noted! Glad you liked it.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the vote. Glad you liked it. And if you liked last chapter, you should have loved this one (let me know). Redemption for JirTsu and a possible new start ;) Yes, this Naruto is very tricky and he worms into everyone's heart. Tsundere Zabuza is very happy with his 'tools.' Hinata's dream also show her mindstate and Naruto is never too far. I have learned the evil cliffhanger no jutsu and intensified it! Lol. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

NarHina: Thanks for the review! Yes, they keep each other in their hearts and Naruto is very important to Hinata's. Glad you liked the chapter and the Omake. TImeskip and graduation next time. Then Wave… It is fast approaching.

Crimson Hawk Wolf: Thanks for the review and voting. Glad you liked the chapter and omake. They might yet dance ;) No evil cliffhanger no jutsu. Can you believe it?

hinataellis: Thanks for the vote and your support. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Nightwind83: Thanks for the review & the vote. Glad you like the dream. Thanks for the vote. I can't wait to start Wave. Let me know what you think.

SpiceyWifey: Thanks for the vote and the vote of confidence. I assure you the path is very well thought out. Let me know what you think.

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the review and the vote. I like seeing everyone's opinion. Glad you like it. Hope you like this one. Hmm, maybe on part 2 of the song Omake…

Anime pryncess: Hope you did great on them. Thanks for the review and the vote. You will see. I think you will like it. They will meet in Wave and it is fast approaching. ;) The waiting has intensified. Lol.

Guest: Thanks for the review and the vote. You will see. Hope you like it. Let me know.

Theeyethatwatchesoverall: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate your kind words, it makes me happy when people enjoy the story. Thanks for the vote. It has all been considered carefully. Hopefully, you will like it as well. Let me know what you think.

Miley-The-Smiley: Thanks for the review and the vote. Glad you are liking the chapter. The What does the Fox say was made for Kurama. LOL. Working on Wave and the Haku/Zabuza cliffhanger. I hope you will like it too. I get what you are saying, that is why I could see either way to the next arc. And I would not put Tsunade with a womanizer. He is trying to redeem and will not cheat. He likes to look at women, he's character is perverted but like I said will save it for Tsunade. Let me know what you think.

Harmonous Arkos Sloth: Thanks for the review and the vote. Glad you are liking it. Thanks for your help beta-ing this chapter.

Solvdrage: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are catching up. NO TWD until February, snif, snif. Now the waiting for Misstep intensifies!

Darkangel665: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it a lot. Thanks for voting. Hope you like this chapter and the next arc.

Eeveetheimmortal: Thanks for the review, I guess that means you did not enjoy the evil cliffhanger no jutsu?

InsanityDeath: Thanks for the vote. That is some of the things I was considering too, but a path has been chosen. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 20- Uzumaki Returns

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I _really appreciate you and all feedback_. I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to: laryssa1234, Solvdrage, Twigofspite, Crimson Hawk Wolf, mrenteria99, jenuzumaki, NarHina, Dragon Man 180, nightwind83, anime pryncess, Darkangel665, unipei, Guest1, Penguin Lord0029, SpicyWifey, ChewieCookies, pokemonmaster17, Theblueswordsman, Turtlesarecoolswag, Jose19, Guest2, jtscores, Miley-The-Smiley, zaki786, Oliver W.K. Twist and Guest3

Review = FEED THE MUSE!

Another long chapter. This one is mostly the feels and fluffy goodness. I hope you enjoy the surprises, the pranks and the ending. During the prank I changed the spacing to denote almost simultaneous action/to give a montage feel. Let me know if successful. Let me have it. PLEASE let me know what you think. Thanks for your support. And the Omake is pure crack.

NEWS! I have started new Two-shot (or a one-shot that got to long, lol) Called "THE HOKAGE'S WIFE'S BIRTHDAY" PLEASE check it out! Also plotting the next chapter of CRAZY if you want to check that story out.

 **Chapter 20** : Uzumaki Returns

A year later two figures approached Konoha Village.

They stood at the edge of the forest in clear view of the gates. Each was nervous for different reasons. Naruto could not believe he was back at the Leaf once more, this time it was a planned return, the next step in his path, to finally graduate. Sometimes he woke up, like today, when it seemed like a distant dream, yet he knew it was real; he had worked hard for this, he was back to become a Gennin.

He had learned, practiced, sweated and even bled for this moment. He was anxious to start yet concerned about everyone's reaction, but he would not back down. He learned enormously from the old pervert, there would never be enough words to express his gratitude to his godfather. To all of them to his perverted godfather/grandfather, to his conscientious brother, to his temperamental grandmother, his caring sister, his family, his precious family. He grasped his necklace and made a fist around it with his right hand; with his left he grabbed his pocket watch/locket. He would do anything and everything to keep them from harm, that was his promise and he never went back on his word,

 _-Right Hinata-chan? Look, I'm back, I'm finally back, Hinata-chan_ — "Look out Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki is back!"

Jiraiya looked at his godson with pride. He had grown so much in the last 3 years and it showed. The brat that barely made it past his waist, now was at shoulder level. His look had changed, it was amazing how much he looked like a young Minato. He had to concentrate many times to not call him the wrong name. His last gift had sealed it, but seeing the kids face was worth it. The kid was getting stronger daily, without counting the fox. He was sneaky as hell too, quite a lethal combination. He could not forget to add his seal knowledge and his affinity; the kid was well on his way to become a real powerhouse.

 _-I did not fail you again, Minato. He will be ready for anything_ — The sannin turned back to the Leaf village _–They better be ready, he will shock them all when they see him; even you sensei—_

The sannin took a deep breath at the thought of his other business. He had done as promised and surprisingly, he had not been tempted by the flesh. He had a goal, he lost everything due to his stupidity. Never again. He was as nervous as if he was fifteen thinking about asking the prom queen on a date, but he would do it. Their correspondences were going well. Time for the real test, a real date. His palms were sweaty, and he could not help smiling self deprecatorily; who knew he could still get this nervous at his age. He swallowed hard and looked at Naruto again. "Let's go."

"YES!"

Naruto ran to the gates followed by the laughing sannin. –Some things might never change—he continued to smile, glad Naruto had finally been able to put the fox incident aside. He was still worried since the kid had not completely let go of his guilt but had managed to not let him consume him and had gotten hyper again. The kids face when he gave him his gift for completing the training trip was perfect. He stood there wide eyed, speechless and with tears in his eyes, payback for all the times he was the one with the waterworks.

He had one more surprise left, he had sent word to Iruka, Tsunade and by extension Shizune of their return and he hoped they had something planned. He smiled when he pictured Naruto's reaction, then smiled wider when he pictured their reaction upon seeing Naruto.

Iruka was never far behind and had been great help with Naruto, they had taken him again during winter and summer breaks and he had finished his training as well. He should have applied for Jounin already. He wondered if he was due a surprise as well.

He motioned to the shell-shocked guards and showed them his papers, they let him in without a word. Jiraiya laughed _-Two down and a village to go_ — As they crossed the gate they ran into Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune who were just staring open-mouthed at them.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Iruka had been very nervous and had not been able to sleep. He knew Naruto was more worried about his return than he let on. He might fool Jiraiya, but he knew Naruto was still upset about injuring Jiraiya, those kids and how the village would accept him back. He decided to be there at the gates to greet him. He needed friendly faces around him; when he confided to Lady Tsunade, he found out she also knew of their return, and had eagerly agreed. Shizune decided to accompany them as well.

He was eager to see them. He had applied for Jounin and completed most of the grueling tasks. He had the final test which he would take the same day Naruto took his. It would be a great double celebration. He smiled. He would surprise the sannin and his little brother. He heard the gate open, then Tsunade's and Shizune's gasps and looked towards the gate when he froze. All he could manage was, "Naruto?"

Naruto was even taller than a few months ago but what shocked him was his change in wardrobe. Naruto wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki emblem on each arm. The sleeves ended in black forearm protectors, similar to the sannin. They were covered in orange and red marks, no, seals. He had the Uzumaki emblem on each of his forearm protectors. His pants were orange and black in a tiger like pattern. But the most shocking was his orange open long haori coat with black flame border, just like the fourth's coat but in different coloring which combined with his looks _-He might as well shout who his parents are!—_

Tsunade was also shocked but suspected the pervert had a big hand in this, still seeing Naruto's proud smile was worth the risks. The brat looked dangerous. She had yet to look at Jiraiya who stayed a little behind to give Naruto the stage. She was not sure if she was ready for this; she had been too nervous to sleep and it was not because of Naruto. She looked past Naruto and her stomach tightened into a knot, and as she caught the white-haired man looking at her, the knot got worse as he smiled and raised his hand to wave at her. _–Oh Kami, I'm too nervous-_ She slowly waved back and felt like an idiotic teenager.

While everyone stared at each other. Naruto ran towards the rest of his family and hugged them. "Iruka-nii! Baachan! Shizune-neechan!" The spell passed and everyone started laughing as they embraced each other.

"Naruto, you have grown so much" Tsunade still marveled at the change. "Nice look"

"Ero-sennin gave me the coat and my forearm protectors. What do you think?" Naruto put his arms on his hips and posed.

Tsunade laughed "You do look good" She got closer again "And you look like you know who" she whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded in happiness.

He wanted people to see he belonged. His family was the best, and the coat was a connection to his father and mother. For the moment, all his anxiousness melted away, as he laughed with his family.

"Hi, Tsunade"

Tsunade jumped as Jiraiya snuck up on her. She nodded nervously. "Hi. Nice idea with the haori."

"I thought so. He's strong enough to wear it, and he needs the connection to his parents."

"Very thoughtful of you."

"Yes, thank you." He nodded too and felt like an idiot. He did not know what to say to his oldest friend and teammate. _–In for one ryo, in for a hundred ryo. Might as well die happy_ — He turned and hugged her.

She stiffened for a minute, then relaxed into his embrace. He let go and smiled. "I missed you, Tsunade."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

"Are we celebrating our return?" he asked loudly while maintaining eye contact with his teammate.

"We sure are. Teuchi and Ayame are preparing a feast. That's why they are not here," Iruka answered.

"RAMEN! What are we waiting for? Let's go! Let's go!"

Everyone laughed as Naruto started to run to Ichiraku's, only to be grabbed by his mentor.

"I need to give my report to the Hokage. We both need to go."

"But I don't want to."

"It's the first thing you do when you come back from a mission, Naruto. You know that."

"But, I'm not really a shinobi yet."

"Naruto" his godfather admonished.

"Naruto, we will wait for you, we want to celebrate with you. I promise, we will not touch the ramen. Go, the quicker you do it, the quicker you can eat ramen."

"Fine, Niisan."

They all knew the real reason Naruto did not want to go, but it had to be done.

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go, Ero-sannin. Keep my ramen warm!"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

They had a tense meeting with the Hokage. Naruto was very stiff and formal. He did not know how to act around Jiji. He found out Mizuki got sent to the Blood Prison. The bullies had been suspended for months; during which time some needed to recuperate from their injuries; then they had to complete two separate workshops on both bullying and teamwork on their return. The meeting seemed interminable and he left as soon as they finished. Jiji knew where to find him, if he wanted to.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

After the meeting, they went to Ichiraku's where Ayame greeted him and congratulated him on his new look. Teuchi fed him for free and they had a great time. He congratulated Iruka and Ayame and started asking embarrassing questions.

"Have you kissed?"

"NARUTO!" Iruka and Ayame were crimson red as Iruka continued to admonish him. "You can't ask something like that!"

Ero-sennin was laughing so hard, he almost fell off the stool, and most everyone else was snickering, except Teuchi who put a halt to all conversation regarding his daughter.

"I think we just hit a ramen shortage and have run out."

"No more ramen? NOOooo! Pleeaaseeee. I won't do it again. Teuchi-sama. Niisan really loves Ayame. Please give me more ramen! Forgive me, please, please, please, please, ramen, please!"

Everyone laughed at the blond's antics. They continued to enjoy each other's company and had a great time until closing. Then they each went their separate ways.

Naruto had decided to stay in his apartment again and was surprised to find an unexpected visitor on his doorstep.

He sighed and invited him inside.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Iruka-ni came to get him first thing in the morning, to walk him to school. The teacher could sense his little brother's nervousness and put his arm around the blond's shoulder as they walked down the street.

Naruto felt better around his family and was very thankful his brother was a teacher at the school. He was worried over his classmates' reaction more than any test. Ero-sennin had prepared him, and he was confident he would pass. It was everything else that had him concerned.

Upon arrival, they were pleasantly surprised when they found Shizune-neesan waiting for them. She waved to them. "I just came to see you off too. Tsunade-sama wanted to come. but Hitomi-san has an appointment today and she did not want to make her wait."

"How is Lady Hitomi? I thought she was better?"

"She is, Naruto, no major concerns but she still has to take more medical treatments and is also doing rehabilitation."

The blond exhaled. "Yes! Baachan is great."

"Perhaps you should tell her Naruto. I am going to our classroom and get ready for the rest of the students. I will see you inside. okay?"

"Okay!" He turned to Shizune conspiratorially and winked "I can't tell Baachan, she will get a big head"

"Naruto, behave," Shizune commented among giggles.

"Lady Hitomi is getting better, right? That's what Baachan said in her letters."

"She is, but Naruto, it will be a long road. That poison was in her body for a long time."

"Poison?"

"Yes, her illness was caused by a poison that slowly attacked and destroyed her organs, but Tsunade-sama is working on an antidote. I also know a lot about poisons. It is in remission right now and no longer causing damage, but it hasn't been cured yet. Perhaps one day soon. The lady will have to go through a lot of rehabilitation in any case, and no more slip ups."

"Slip ups?"

Shizune smiled. "You'll see."

"With you and Baachan on the case, it will be alright. And I will definitely visit after the test."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I better go before Iruka-ni gives me a lecture."

Shizune smiled again. "You should, lectures should be avoided at all costs." She winked. "Naruto, I know you don't need it and am confident you will do fine, but as the representative of the family I must add, good luck!" She embraced him quickly.

Naruto felt himself tear up. He always imagined having someone send him to school, it was an amazing feeling. He hugged her too, he did not care if people thought he was too old. He loved it. They all believed in him, he would not let his family down. He let go before it got late.

"Just watch, Neesan! I will ace this! Oh, and watch tonight, uhm, out your window. Bye!" Naruto ran inside the building.

"Naruto!" She turned to the trees. _–I hope he behaves, now to deal with prying idiots_ \- She looked at the tree line, put her hands on her hips as her arms hung outwards like handles and glared at the tree. "Enjoying the view? Doesn't a Jounin have anything better to do than spy on kids?"

The man in the tree looked at the overprotective woman and would have sighed if prone to worry. He had not meant to follow them, but the kid's outfit had been impossible to ignore. He continued to look at his book as he spoke to her. "Maa, maa, no need to get excited, I was just reading my book." He shook the book in his hand.

"Oh, please, you were following them, or more specifically, him."

"Maa, maa, just checking on prospective students."

"And hiding in the trees, spying on family, will give you more insight than looking at his records?"

The lanky gray haired one-eyed man looked up from his book at the woman again. "Family?"

"Family! And not even the famed one-eyed prodigy will stand in our way."

He looked at the woman again, impressed by her loyalty but underwhelmed by her aggressive attitude. "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I was just curious about sensei's son. And I had no idea he had been adopted." He looked to his favorite book, hoping she would consider the conversation finished, but she had other ideas.

"You have no idea who might go to bat for that kid. But if you want to get to know him, just introduce yourself and talk to him. You will be pleasantly surprised by who you will meet. Skulking around is immature."

He kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he looked at his book. He knew Naruto had been apprenticed after the school incident, but he'd apparently missed a lot of what happened. He would talk to the Hokage to get more information. He was sure he would be one of his students, as would the last Uchiha. He closed his book and looked at the woman again.

"Perhaps I will. You seem to have me at a disadvantage, I do not know who you are."

"Hatake, how rude not to introduce yourself first, even if I figured out who you were. But whatever. I am Kato, Shizune. Just remember what I said, Naruto is a great kid, talk to him. He would love to hear stories of your sensei." The woman turned and walked out of the school without another look.

Kakashi closed his book and shook his head, he had no intention of talking to the kid, much less about the past. It already had too much power, for it haunted his days and nights, he would not give it any more power by retelling it.

Still, Naruto's choice of clothing could not be accidental. Did he know the truth? The woman's words implied as much, why would he want to know of his sensei, unless he knew how he and the Yondaime were related? The Hokage had been adamant to wait. How did that happen? He had to talk to the Hokage.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto waited nervously in front of his classroom. Patience was not one of his strong suits, and his nerves were making it worse. He heard Iruka give roll call, then tell them an old student would be rejoining the class. He heard the door open, and Iruka motioned for him to come inside.

He took a deep breath, walked in the door, and smiled his biggest smile. "Hi! Naruto Uzumaki is back, dattebayo!" He used his old verbal tic to try and lighten the mood unsuccessfully.

He stood still, smile plastered on his face, palms sweaty waiting for a reaction. It did not take long. The girls and most boys tensed up and looked at him with a mixture of trepidation and disdain. It took everything in him to smile bigger when he wanted to insult them, run away, or both.

 _-I do not go back on my word, and I will not run like a coward—_

The room fell silent. Nobody moved. He started looking around for more familiar faces. Most people would not look him in the face. He decided to walk to a middle seat in the back. Most of his old friends were there.

He saw Sakura shake as he went by, and Ino elbowed her and they started to gossip. Towards the inner corner he saw two males ashen and start to sweat, he could almost feel them quaking in their boots.

Naruto studied them closer, trying to place them, their fear felt personal. He realized it was the two bullies, who remained in school. After their prolonged suspension and counseling on bullying, they returned. He just stared at them a bit longer, enjoying their discomfort, before turning to the other side. Jiji told him they had remained in school but failed their team test and were sent back a year to his class. He hoped they did not end up on his team. He would not touch them unless they started something, but he had not forgiven them, and did not think he could work with them daily. Hopefully Jiji would realize that.

The ring leader had dropped out of school and was well on his way of becoming a true delinquent when his family moved to the capital after many complaints from vendors for shoplifting. He beat up a girl who saw him stealing, but according to Jiji, the family paid her off and they ran to the capital. Good riddance and poor capital. He turned to the other corner, the one towards the window.

There sat Sasuke, who glanced at him before turning his head. Apparently, the arrogant prick had not changed, but it was never personal with Sasuke. He looked at everyone the same way. Naruto suddenly wondered if Neji would be the same.

He kept walking to the empty seat in the back. He saw a huge dog on the floor, and it took him a minute to realize that was Akamaru. The dog was sprawled at his partner's side and took all the floor space next to the empty seat. No wonder it was empty, one had to step over the huge dog to get there.

He would not stop because of a dog, no matter how big. He got closer to the dog who opened his eyes, raised his head and sniffed him. He heard Kiba snickering, but Akamaru just put his head back on his paws and closed his eyes.

Naruto walked over Akamaru, sat down and smirked back at Kiba, who rolled his eyes.

"He's just tired. Just you wait. We'll crush the competition."

"Any time."

"It would be troublesome if you prank the Nara deer. Please don't."

Naruto turned to the voice and saw Shikamaru still had his head on the desk with eyes closed. Naruto smiled, _-lazy bum-_ Choji smiled as he munched his chips while holding the bag protectively.

Naruto smiled again as he realized some things stayed the same. He hoped one of them would end up on his team. He was still anxious during the written test and missed some questions due to nervous, careless speed reading and answering too quickly, but still managed to pass the test.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Sasuke looked uncaringly at the idiot. Did he think a change in clothing would make any difference? He still acted and smiled at everything like an idiot. He turned to look out the window and sighed. It did not matter.

What the idiot did was beyond his concern, unless he started pranking him again. He inconspicuously rubbed the back of his hand, lost in memory.

He had one goal and one goal only. Nothing mattered until that man was dead by his own hands, crying tears of blood and pain. It was his time to pay, and nothing would stand in his way. His path was clear.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The blond was jumping in his seat, waiting his turn when he heard Iruka call out:

"Hyuga, Hanabi"

He noticed the short girl who sat ramrod stiff, in one of the front seats. She seemed to arrogantly ignore everything around her. She did not seem to move at all, like a statue, until she was called.

Naruto was surprised that Hinata's younger sister was in his class. Iruka-ni would later explain, she was a prodigy like Neji and had worked to get advanced courses and would graduate with his class; after all 12 years of age was the previous graduating age.

She loftily kept her head high and did not make eye contact with anyone. She moved slowly and methodically to the proctor and took her exam, which she completed perfectly. When she turned Naruto could not help the shiver that ran down his spine.

She was a mini Neji. Her eyes were as imperious as her father's. Another stuck up Hyuga. He sighed and shook his head. Why were no others like Hinata-chan and Lady Hitomi?

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The blond easily passed the practical part of the exam with the Kage Bunshin as a Bunshin variation. He smiled, turned and ran to his seat, jumping over Akamaru and holding a thumb's up to his friends in that row. Kiba shook his head as Shikamaru took a deep breath without lifting his head and mumbled, "Troublesome. I'm trying to sleep." They all laughed, much to Shikamaru's chagrin.

After passing, he could barely contain his excitement waiting for the rest of the exams to conclude. He was fidgeting in his seat and tapping his foot, to the dismay of a sleepy Shikamaru. After what felt like an eternity, the exams where finished.

Finally, Iruka called his name and he jumped to the front to obtain his hitai-ate from his brother.

Iruka picked up, then tied his hitai-ate on and patted him on his head and loudly proclaimed. "Congratulations!" Up close, he whispered "I'm proud of you." Naruto felt at least seven feet tall.

He jumped and shouted, "Yatta!" before running back to his seat amidst disbelieving stares.

"You sure are troublesomely loud. I'm trying to sleep."

"He is excited. Why? Because he passed."

"Hey, watch out for Akamaru!"

Munch, munch. "These are celebratory chips, want some?"

Naruto smiled at those around him, they were not afraid of him. The other students watched in worry. After the ceremony was finished, the bell finally rang, and the other students quickly left the room without a glance back. Hanabi marched slowly and with precision on her way out. The five boys in the back slowly made their way up. Shikamaru, in particular, was having trouble leaving his comfy seat.

"The leaf will remember today, the day the future Hokage graduated! Guys, watch out your windows tonight!" the blond said excitedly.

"Troublesome, you just got back."

Munch, munch, munch. "I'm not missing our special feast tonight."

"Come on, Akamaru! We can't be late, or mom will punish us. If you mess with our dogs, I'll show you who's boss!"

"My hives should not be disturbed. Why? Because they are my partners."

Naruto laughed. "I never said it was anything bad, you guys lack imagination."

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino gave him one last look and shook their heads before exiting.

Naruto ran back down, where Iruka properly hugged him and congratulated him again.

"We're celebrating tonight! At my place and don't worry, Ayame and Teuchi will bring food."

"Yatta! Ramen! The food of the gods!"

Iruka laughed at his brother's enthusiasm.

"Ne, Iruka-nii, remember what you told me?" Iruka blushed and nodded, "Ayame is going to be there. I think tonight would be a great night, say at nine o'clock."

"Ah, well, um, I still, well, you know, ha, ha, ha," Iruka started sputtering incoherently as he blushed.

"Come on, Niisan. It would be awesome."

"I don't have anything planned. I better not."

"Nine o'clock, Niisan. It will be perfect, it's a party! I will talk to Ero-sennin and Baachan and the rest. Trust your otouto."

Iruka blushed until he processed Naruto's words. "Naruto, what is going on?"

"Nine o'clock. I need to visit Lady Hitomi. I'll see you later."

"Otouto, what do you mean, nine o'clock? What are you planning to do?"

"Niisan, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Nothing bad, I swear. See ya!" Naruto ran out of the room before Iruka could stop him.

"Please Kami-sama, please." Iruka felt a shiver as he thought of tonight. Then he blushed again as he thought about whether to follow his younger brother's advice.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

On his way to the hospital, Naruto ran into Ero-sennin, who gave him another big hug. They laughed, and the older man confessed that he was bringing Tsunade as his date. Naruto laughed at his discomfort.

"Just wait, Naruto. Remember. Payback is a bitch."

Naruto laughed as he continued on his way. "Yeah, right! See ya Ero-sennin!"

Naruto made it to the hospital, where he looked for Baachan and Shizune-neesan and gave them the good news, proudly showing off his hitai-ate. They congratulated him amidst hugs and agreed to meet at Iruka's place at seven pm.

He asked for Lady Hitomi's whereabouts and went to look for her at the rehabilitation area. He saw her sitting in front of a machine. She kept trying to pedal as the therapist kept increasing the resistance.

The lady did look better. She had gained some healthy weight back and her color was normal. Naruto was glad and almost laughed at the murderous glare she kept giving the therapist when he increased the resistance.

 _-She's probably too nice to cuss him out—_

After several more torturous minutes, the therapist relented, probably feeling the glare, and declared the session finished. He massaged her legs and hooked up some white sticky tags to them. Once he started the machine, it made her leg muscles contract.

"That should help with the muscle tone. I will come back to remove them."

The lady sighed and nodded, once the man left she turned downwards and to her right. "I know he is helping, but I think he enjoys torturing me too much. What do you think?"

Naruto approached from the left, answering her question. "Probably, but if it's making you better, it will be good."

Hitomi jumped in surprise and turned left. "Oh! Gallant knight, you startled me."

Naruto smiled wider and entered the room. "Hi, lady!"

"It's been too long. Tsunade-sama told me you were back. My, you really look like a gallant knight now."

Naruto preened "Sorry I startled you Lady." Naruto was genuinely taken aback. "I thought you were talking to meee..."

As Naruto approached the lady, he saw a playpen to her right with a small dark-haired infant. Naruto pointed to the kid, then to the lady, then back to the kid, then back again, speechless. _–Baachan didn't mention this!-_

Hitomi laughed as she picked up her son. "This is Haruki, Haruki this is the gallant knight Naruto Uzumaki"

"But…I don't, I mean, you, him. Yours? Of course he is, never mind. But how? I mean what? I mean nobody told me."

Hitomi laughed again. "He is why I had to stop my medicine. It was an unplanned slip up, but when I found out I was pregnant again, I, I, I was afraid but so excited. I wanted him. The medicine I take is known to cause spontaneous abortion and those that survive carry some disfigurement and are sickly babies that tend to die young. I did not want that for him."

Hitomi sighed, remembering her turmoil, her decision. "I soon realized I loved him, and I could not steal his chance at a good life. Mine was already wasting away, so I stopped taking the medicine." She looked at the smiling toddler and hugged him. "The combination of stopping the medicines and the pregnancy itself were very hard on me, that's why I looked so sick then."

"You could have died."

Hitomi smiled at the toddler. "I did not want to die, but I wanted him to live more, and I made my decision. I had resigned myself to my fate until a certain knight brought a certain medical sannin to our door."

She looked at Naruto and smiled widely. "Thank you gallant knight. Haruki and I will be eternally grateful."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and put his hand in the back of his head. "It was nothing, Baachan did it. She is great, even if violent."

Hitomi laughed again. She was doing a lot of that lately, Tsunade had managed to make the poison's progression halt, and she was in full remission. Her body was slowly improving, and she was getting rehab for her legs. She wanted to get rid of her wheelchair. She still took the medicine to make sure the poison did not flare back up, but she had a shot at life again.

She had to thank Tsunade and the gallant knight. Her family was her happiness, and she found new reasons to laugh. She still felt guilty for missing so much of Hanabi's growth, but she was resolved to fix that.

"I am very grateful to Tsunade-sama as well. But you brought her to me. Thank you."

"Stop that, it's embarrassing lady." Naruto blushed a darker red and Hitomi laughed again. "I'm just glad you are better." Naruto bent down and waved at the kid. "Hi." _–Hinata-chan, you have a cute baby brother! I will look after him too—_

The kid looked at him with his big baby eyes and giggled. Naruto smiled. "This is the gallant knight, Haruki, the gallant knight."

The toddler looked at his mom, then at Naruto and said, "Nai!"

"Yes, Knight"

"How old is he? He's smart."

"He's twenty months old."

"Woah, he's big"

The wheelchair bound woman laughed again. "And he keeps getting bigger every day. But I think congratulations are in order, gallant knight." She pointed to his forehead.

Naruto stood up and put his hand behind his neck as he smiled. "I made it lady, I'm a Gennin."

"Congratulations, Naruto." She put the baby down in his playpen and motioned him to come closer. Naruto hesitantly stepped forward and she motioned for him to bend down. As he did, she opened her arms and hugged him. Naruto was momentarily startled, then returned the hug as his eyes watered.

"Thank you, lady." He smiled. "This is also for Hinata-chan."

She whispered in his ear. "She is as happy and proud as I am, Naruto. Truly, congratulations."

He enjoyed her embrace and they remained that way until Haruki started to complain.

They let go and Hitomi turned to Haruki. "Now, now, don't be jealous. He is a great friend."

Naruto smiled at hearing the lady, then remembered the reason for his visit. "Thanks lady, you are great friends too. By the way, er, tonight, you know, around nine o'clock, maybe, you should, em, look out the window."

The lady looked at him surprised.

"It's a promise. Look out the window. Nine o'clock. Okay? See you!" He turned, embarrassed, and ran to the door. There he stopped, turned and repeated "Nine o'clock!" before disappearing out the door.

"Oh, my."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto snuck to his friend's gravesite again. "Hi, Hinata-chan. I made it." He took his usual seat, on the floor next to the grave, and told her of his latest adventures. "Ero-sannin gave me the haori. Isn't it cool? It looks just like my dad's." He slowly got up and dusted off his pants. "It's time to go, or they will come looking for me, and I have final preparations to make."

Naruto took off his hitai-ate, placed it at the foot of the headstone, and tied it there. "Here, Hinata-chan, I'm sure you would have graduated with me too. Tonight, look from heaven. It's our graduation night after all. See ya!" With that, he turned and left.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto tried to sneak in, only to be stopped by Iruka. "Where have you been? I looked for you in the hospital after my test, and you were long gone!" Iruka tapped his foot nervously.

Naruto decided to avoid the question. "Did you pass the test?"

"Don't give me that now. And what happened to your hitai-ate."

"Hm, I lost it?"

"I just gave it to you!" Iruka took a deep breath, to calm himself down. He noticed his brother's embarrassed look and downtrodden expression. He did not want to ruin his, no, their big day. –Please Kami, help me be strong enough- He took another deep breath, he did trust him. "Was it for a good cause, since you can't tell me?"

"The best, Niisan, I swear. It had to be done. I will buy another one. I'm sorry."

Hold on a minute." Iruka turned and looked in his drawer, smiling as he found what he was looking for. _-This will be best—_ He turned around again. "Close your eyes, otouto. Put out your hand."

Naruto nervously complied when he felt cloth and metal in his hand. He opened his eyes and saw another hitai-ate, but with signs of wear on it.

"It's my old one, from when I was a Gennin. You can use it if you like." Iruka smiled nervously.

Naruto saw the hitai-ate get blurry as his eyes teared up. He closed his fist around it. "I will guard it forever, Niisan. Thank you!" He then tackled his brother in a tight hug.

Iruka smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't keep me in suspense! Did you pass?"

"I'm officially a Jounin."

"My niisan is the best! And now he is a Jounin, too!" He screamed in Iruka's ear. "Yatta! Double celebration!"

Iruka laughed as they separated. "My ears, Naruto, my ears"

Naruto laughed and they both started laughing even louder. When they were finally done, Iruka stood and said. "Come, we should get ready."

"Are you doing it, Niisan?"

"Naruto, stop. Get cleaned up and ready."

"But Niisan, it would be great! It's already a double celebration, make it a triple celebration!"

"Naruto, go."

"Ok." Naruto dragged his feet and pouted on the way to Iruka's other room. Iruka laughed and shook his head, as he went to get ready himself.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The party went great. His family was all together, and they were celebrating his graduation, he could not ask for more. The first to arrive was Ayame, who brought food and helped Iruka set everything out while giving each other looks, blushing and giggling.

Teuchi arrived next with more food and put a quick stop to all the giggling, although the lingering looks and eventual hand holding remained. They just radiated joy, and Naruto could not be happier for his brother.

Next came Jiraiya with an embarrassed Tsunade, who had a pretty flower in her hand. Naruto offered to put it in a vase while they ate as Jiraiya winked at him.

Finally, Shizune arrived, and they sat down to eat. They laughed and had a great time. Everyone gave Naruto their graduaton gifts, which were mostly practical and necessary items for a new Gennin. Naruto accepted them happily, as they were from family, and showed they were worried for him and wanted him to be protected.

Iruka broke the news that he passed his tests and was now a Jounin. More cheers and celebration followed.

The talk and laughter continued, but the closer it got to nine o'clock, the antsier Naruto became. Jiraiya kept looking at him with a concerned eye, while Naruto kept giving Iuka looks. Finally telling Ayame he had started a garden on the back.

"You should see it!"

"I would love too."

Iruka coughed and took her hand. "Here, I will show you." When she got up, he turned and gave Naruto a glare, while Naruto just smiled and gave him a thumb's up.

Shortly after Naruto convinced the rest of them to go for a short walk.

"Naruto..."

"Trust me, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya sighed as he felt Naruto's penetrating and pleading glare. "Ok."

Naruto beamed his biggest smile, before turning to Shizune and Teuchi. "Let's go ahead. Ero-sennin will be right behind us."

"Subtle brat, real subtle. You realize he's plotting something," the blonde sannin commented.

"Something big, but he asked me to trust him," he asserted as he cautiously put his arm around her shoulders.

She blushed but only said, "And you do"

 _-Success! He, he, he—_ He turned to her. "You don't?"

"I do, but I worry for the world and my sanity."

They started laughing conspiratorially and leaned into each other.

Naruto was at the front porch entrance, while Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed at the house door. Iruka was showing Ayame the garden in the back, when one of his clones gave him a thumbs up from the trees.

Most Gennin were celebrating with their families. The Harunos had a big party with all their friends. The Inuzukas were having a clan celebration. The Aburame had a family gathering, as did the Hyuga.

The Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka families got together to celebrate their kids' graduation and anticipation of their team placement. They had dinner at the Nara compound and the Akimichi brought most of the food. Everyone was having a great time.

The party was subdued at the Hyuga, but was no less heartfelt.

"Hanabi. I'm proud of your accomplishments. You are the youngest of the class and still became the number two and top kunoichi of your class. You will make an excellent heir."

Hanabi nodded when her mother wheeled close and pulled her down by her hand then hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! You did amazing!"

Her mother's laughter made Hanabi smile, and Haruki banged his utensils on the table, much to Hiashi's displeasure, which made the women giggle. They continued to eat in relative quiet.

Hitomi was very happy her family was celebrating again, there was still a missing part of her heart, but it did not feel like a bleeding wound. She had gotten a new lease at life. They could still celebrate as a family. She had a new outlook and a new resolve. She would bring the family together again. Hinata would be happy this way.

She could not help but keep sneaking glances to the window as the clock neared nine.

Ayame had liked the garden a lot. It was small but well maintained. There were several different flowers, and in the corner, she was surprised to find an herb garden.

Iruka ran out of things to say. That never really happened to him before, but he was too nervous! His palms were sweaty, his throat was dry, and his tongue weighed a ton. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, and he kept clearing his throat like an idiot. In other words, he was a wreck, but he kept trying to find the right time, but he could not. He usually had no trouble speaking, but right now he was completely stumped. Nothing was ever perfect. When Naruto started the little garden last year while Jiraiya recuperated, he took advantage of it and asked Naruto how to grow an herb garden. He took his brother's words to heart and kept it going while he was gone.

The herb garden was for her, for the future. Because if she said yes, he wanted to give her everything she wanted. For a cook, fresh herbs were vital, and if they were grown in their own garden... He felt himself blush and took a big breath. He wasn't a child. He turned and grabbed Ayame's left hand.

"Do you like the herbs?"

Ayame tilted her head and frowned slightly in confusion. "Yes. Fresh herbs are a must for better meals."

"Right."

"Is something bothering you? You've been acting funny for the last couple of weeks. You can tell me."

Iruka smiled unconsciously, she was perfect. He did not need anything else. He squeezed her left hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. She blushed as he smiled again.

"I have been thinking about things, that's all. I've worked hard and have become a Jounin. I want you to know that you are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you. I love you more than I can say. Having you here means the world to me, and I wanted you to have something here just for you. This herb garden is yours. If you want something else or different herbs, just let me know. I want you here today, tomorrow, always."

Iruka got down on one knee as Ayame began to cry and covered her mouth with her right hand. He pulled a small box out with his left hand and opened it. "I don't want a you or a me. I want an us. I want a life with you. Ayame, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She nodded speechless and he pulled the ring from the box with trembling fingers. His hand still shook a little as he placed the ring on her fingers.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! I love you too, I love you so much!"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him happily. They started kissing with more passion and held each other tight. They finally came up for air and smiled at each other.

 _-I was worried for nothing, she said yes_ — Iruka smiled again. _–I thought Naruto was going to do something. I'm glad, I was wrong—_

They smiled and leaned into each other and softly mumbled, "I love you." Their lips brushed each other, and when the first loud boom hit the air, they looked up in disbelief at the many that followed. An auspicious beginning to the rest of their lives, they hugged each other as they watched the show in awe.

"We should catch the kids." Jiraiya leaned a bit more and kissed Tsunade softly on the lips, as they parted they heard the first boom and looked up. Jiraiya started to laugh uncontrollably as Tsunade shook her head. He snuck another quick kiss in as they watched the show.

Kiba told Akamaru, "I want popcorn," as he sat down and enjoyed the show.

Shino looked up, as his bugs buzzed along.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief.

"Mhm." Choji nodded as he continued eating his barbecue.

Everyone in the Leaf looked up at the first boom, and for the many that followed for the next thirty minutes. It was the most elaborate and beautiful fireworks display the Leaf had ever witnessed. Firework after firework after firework in multiple changing colors and multiple shapes, stars, suns, smiling faces, flowers, abstract shapes, several clan symbols, and even a few in spiral shape. The Leaf would talk about the Great Graduation Fireworks show for generations to come.

"Oh, my." Hitomi giggled at the knight's audacity

"What in the world?" Hiashi complained.

"Look Haruki, don't be afraid. Those are named like your sister."

"Yes, they are flashy like me."

Everyone was looking when the banner rolled out and Hitomi's eyes watered. _–Thank you, knight. Are you watching him too, sweetie?—_

The banner read in phosphorescent neon letters, easily visible to everyone in the Leaf 'Congratulations! To the Graduating Gennin Class and Hinata-chan!'

Naruto looked at the banner and smiled. _–Hope you like it, Hinata-chan. They won't forget now-_ Then processed his clone's last memory and screamed, "YES! FREE RAMEN FOR LIFE! YATTA!"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto went to class where the boys hig- fived him, while smiling. Naruto shrugged and tried to play it off and they all broke into laughter. The rest of the class eyed them with apprehension and begrudging admiration. Everyone was wondering whothis Hinata person was.

Ino noticed her friends greeting Naruto conspiratorially, and she was incensed. Those traitors knew and did not tell her anything. She would get them later! Who was this Hinata-chan? She also noticed they did not seem afraid of Naruto.

Hanabi saw Naruto come in, she did not move, but wondered how he met her deceased sister. He had earned the affection of her mother and the respect of her father. She had to find out more about him. She was very curious about this new guy most everyone seemed to fear, except for most of the clan's heirs and her parents. More and more curious. This was a riddle she would have to investigate.

 _-Maybe he will end up on my team, and I will be able to interrogate him. If he tries anything, I will use him for target practice, as the Hyuga heir should—_ Her thoughts turned more somber as she remembered her goal. _–Do not worry, Neji, Ojisan. You will recognize, my right to rule. I will become the best—_

The teams were assigned, and Naruto almost cursed out loud. His bad luck continued. His friends at least ended up with each other. Shikamaru was with Choji plus Ino, who they knew well. Kiba and Shino were together, and they ended up with Hanabi. That would not be fun, but at least they were together, whereas on his end... He sighed as he looked at his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. Yep, this was going to be as much fun as stepping on a hornet's nest. He sighed again and looked out the window.

The teachers came in looking for their students. Asuma walked in to pick up his team, saw him in the corner, and waved.

"Nice threads, kid."

"Thanks."

"How did you do?"

Naruto smiled "I got it down and made some modifications. Thanks for the help, sensei." Naruto was glad he had looked for him before he left.

Asuma took a puff of his cigarette and slowly exhaled as he smiled slightly and nodded to him. "Team Ten with me, let's go." He then turned and left.

 _-Man, why couldn't I at least get Asuma as my official sensei?—_

As time passed, he continued to stew and get angrier. Sasuke was off in his own world, and Sakura stared at him with wary eyes, never speaking to him either.

 _-Screw this shit! I'm out of here_ \- He got up and opened the door to walk out, but found a tall, lanky, white-haired man with a mask covering half of his face on the other side of the door.

"Yo." He lifted his hand and greeted them lazily.

Naruto glared at him and finally mumbled "Sensei?"

"So, they tell me. You guys are with me. Meet me here first thing in the morning and don't have breakfast, or you'll throw up."

"Are you going to tell us who you are?" Naruto questioned with arms crossed across his chest.

"Naruto, shut up. Don't question our sensei," Sakura finally chimed in.

"Maa, maa, we'll do all that tomorrow. Be there on time." Then he shunshin'ed away.

"What the hell!" Naruto fumed. Screw the guy. He would eat breakfast.

"Hm" Sasuke chimed in.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"But sensei, I thought we were heading to Mizu no Kuni"

"We will. But the money Gato is offering will help us a lot."

"He is scum, as are the Demon Brothers. I don't understand why we have to use them."

"Stubborn. Enough. We need the money. This is reality. I told you we weren't always on the side of the angels."

"Imouto is just worried about us."

"Don't. It is time you both get used to reality. We are mercenaries, not helpers of the downtrodden. We will head to Kiri once we finish this job."

Hinata looked down, still frustrated. She did not understand his decision. They had just made it back from beyond the edges of Wind, and they could not wait to make it to the Land of Water and the Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure.

The trip had been grueling and extremely exciting. Everything had been extremely different. The climate had been a challenge, but they had honed their skills accordingly. They had developed quite a large thieving reputation and had successfully completed some protection work as well. Best of all, she found Kyou and his family.

Sensei was happy with their growth, although she felt she still had far to go. Niisan was amazing, though, and Sensei finally decided to return, after over a year away. They had made good money, and now needed to recruit good helpers in Water and Kirigakure to start the coup.

She was excited to finally go to Kiri. She wanted to help the lost find a home base, like her. She was still worried about the master, but every day she was improving. Kyou and his family had accepted her too. She would get stronger.

Everything was going great, and for the first time, she was excited for the future. She sighed, that was until Sensei announced this detour. Wave Country was a mess, and everything she found out about Gato made her stomach turn. She did not want to help him or to go there, but could not convince Sensei.

-And he calls me stubborn— Hinata slightly pouted. She loved them, but she could not get rid of the bad feeling she had when she thought of this mission. She sighed again.

To make things worse, she had to put up with the perverted Demon Brothers ogling her, and that did not help her mood. Not that they would try anything, they were creepy but not suicidal. She was confident she could take them out, but judging from the looks Haku gave them, she would not have to. Haku looked ready to impale them at the smallest provocation, with Sensei not too far behind.

"I have a bad feeling Sensei. Would you please reconsider accepting his offer?" Hinata bowed politely as she was instructed many years ago.

"Stop that nonsense. Mercenaries do not bow in front of anyone. Not even each other." Zabuza sighed. "It's too late anyway. I accepted the offer and part of the money. We are going to Wave. That is nonnegotiable, Understood? Gut feelings are important, but our word is even more so."

Hinata stood up and both she and Haku nodded their heads as they answered, "Yes, Sensei."

They got ready for the trip and received their assignments for the next several days. Sensei liked to approach a new client from different arrival spots. They would each get provisions then meet at Wave from different points in case of ambush.

Hinata stepped outside, still upset and was ready to be on her way when she saw a small shadow approaching before jumping in front of her. "Grauwl"

"Kyou! What are you doing here? Ou will be upset if he finds you came here again without permission. You will get in trouble."

He huffed and turned his head. She sighed, he was too cute. "I will get in trouble, too."

He rubbed her legs playfully and she kneeled to pet him. He always won, the little scamp. They stayed like that for a while. "I know you love your scratches, but you cannot leave your parents like that." She giggled as Kyou looked rebellious. "Please, go home for tonight. I'm leaving camp as well. I will call you if I need you. OK?"

"Grrr" He complained before nodding.

"Thanks, I will see you soon." He nodded again, before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Hinata giggled at his antics. She was sure he was planning his next 'visit' already.

She set on her way, after bidding Haku and Sensei their goodbye.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto stared at the canopy of his tent, as sleep eluded him again. The last few months had been hell. Everything was complicated since he came back to the Leaf and graduated.

His team. He sighed. They were surviving, but that was it. His team officially sucked.

Their sensei had arrived several hours late for their introductions and test. And boy was he happy he ate. He had been furious at his sensei's laziness and general laid-back attitude. The bum did not even take introductions seriously. They knew nothing about him and he doubted, his so-called sensei knew anything about him. The guy was a lazy slacker, worse he was a pervert and read Ero-sennin's perverted books constantly.

He had amazing teachers, both Iruka and Ero-sennin, but this bum was nothing like them. All he kept going on about was teamwork. Teamwork. Teamwork, bullshit. Teamwork depended on a team. Sasuke was well, Sasuke and was still an arrogant prick. He said his goal was to kill someone during introductions and not much else. Sakura was afraid of him and was a Sasuke fangirl. She was beginning to lose her fear, only to defend Sasuke or try to whack him. They could not stand him and barely spoke to him.

By some unknown miracle he had managed to convince them to work with him for the bell test their sensei gave them. He told Sasuke "if we fail, we will go back to the academy, asshole. We can work together for this stupid test or fail, and I'm not going to fail. I have a goal too."

Sasuke was a prick, but he was a very smart prick, and grasped the message quickly. Sakura always followed Sasuke. They devised a plan and with lots of luck, a bit of surprise, their godforsaken teamwork and his seals, they got the bells and passed.

At least his sensei's flabbergasted look made up for the pain. The following D-rank missions and that damned cat were a torture he could do without. He would rather face hordes of bandits than go through that shit again.

He knew most people did not like him, but he hoped his team would at least accept him. Maybe talk a little. He talked more to the guys at school, and he had not seen them in years. His jaw hurt form keeping his smile frozen in place for so long while grinding his teeth.

Finally, his patience was at its end and he returned that damned cat for the last time. He demanded a different kind of mission from Jiji. Everyone was shocked, and there were some complaints, but after Sensei agreed, Jiji gave them the mission to escort this drunk back to Wave Country.

He was glad to be out of the village again. He was not used to being back in the Leaf and did not know how to feel about that fact. His team only exacerbated the problem. In there he was a ghost; he felt the looks as he went by, but no one bothered to talk to him, even with his new threads. He could feel the apprehension or fear of his classmates and the civilians, even when no one said anything. He once again became the kyubi container, that child, and nothing else.

Naruto Uzumaki was inconsequential, he worked very hard to become a ninja of his village, but to them it mattered little. Konoha did not feel like home. Home was Iruka's place, or the outdoors with Jiraiya, or Hinata's grave garden.

He did not want to burden Iruka or the rest of the family as they had their own lives and concerns. He was happy they got together, but he sometimes felt like a he was in their way. He finally decided to move back to his own apartment. He sighed for the hundredth time, unable to find sleep.

His crappy apartment did not help. It felt empty. The silence overwhelmed him at night, making it hard to rest. It reinforced the feeling that he would always be alone. Those were the only feelings he had associated to it. It did not feel like home either. He felt freer out here, but if he wanted to be Hokage, he could not be outside the village all the time.

He should know there was no real home for him and get used to it. What did he expect, anyways? He was not getting any rest and gave up on sleep. He got up and decided to take a leak. He got out of his tent and went by his teammate, who was on night guard duty.

"Where do you think you're going dobe?"

"To piss. Do you mind, teme?"

"Ugh, you're so crass"

"You're the one that wanted to know, teme. Where the hell else would I be going in the middle of the night?"

"Do not go far, I'm not pulling your ass out of any stupidity you get yourself into off duty"

Naruto had kept walking, but turned at his words "I know. Good news for you, I can take care of myself very well, and I won't need the save." Adding his trademark verbal tic to irritate him further, "Dattebayo," Naruto turned again, kept walking and gave another parting shot, "arrogant prick"

"Loser. Get back quickly."

Naruto kept walking, he did not feel like dealing with his teammates. He still did not know how he was going to be able to work with them. _–Jiji must be pissed at me—_ He did not want to think anymore. It was all he could do since he returned, and he was tired of it. He did not fit in.

He sighed and looked at the full moon in the sky, feeling peace. The moon, the stars and the open sky were reminders of good things. He was happy Hitomi-san was getting better and that she had loved his prank. She even said Hinata-chan would have loved it. He smiled at the moon and decided not to return quickly, screw the prick.

He kept walking to the lake and sat on a large rock, letting his mind wander into nothingness as he enjoyed the view. The place looked magical under the ethereal glow of the moonlight. It looked like it was pulled from one of those fairy tales Hinata-chan had talked about. There was a waterfall on the distant edge of the lake. The water seemed to sparkle, and there was a slight mist over the water with a few fireflies here and there. It looked otherworldly, even the moonlight took a bluish tint as it fought the darkness.

It appeared enchanted by fairy dust. He smiled at his own silliness. Faeries and knights; maybe there was a dragon in a cave with a princess he could rescue. She would like him, warts or fox an all; then they would live happily ever after. He smiled at the moon one more time and shook his head.

– _Sorry Hinata-chan, I am taking the knight thing too far. Besides, that would never happen to me. No one wants the fox—_

He smiled ruefully, he never shared his thoughts with Ero-sannin or Iruka-ni, they would tell him there was nothing wrong with him, to not think that, but he knew better. His family loved him and accepted him, but strangers? Not even his teammates did. A girl was beyond his reach _._

– _I will still be the best Hokage, Hinata-chan-_

A slight rustle at the other side of the lake, near the waterfall, made him stay still. He would not be caught unaware by an enemy or the teme. His hand traveled to his kunai pouch. Any enemy would rue the day they messed with hi… Naruto's hand went still; his mind went blank and his eyes wide as he gazed at the most beautiful image of his short and eventful life. He was trapped as magic unfolded before his very eyes.

A few minutes ago…

Hinata was mad. This mission was wrong, everything about it was wrong. This Gato guy was abusing the people of Wave. Helping such a monster was beyond her comprehension. But Zabuza-sensei said the money was too good and could not be swayed from it. She hoped they went to Mist soon.

As she returned from her supply gathering mission, she ran into a beautiful waterfall and lake. She had checked it as she approached and it was clear. The water was beautiful, It caller her. She wanted to practice and center herself.

 _-Oh great—_ Haku had taken most of the spare clothing in his packs and she did not notice, after her impassioned plea to her sensei to avoid Gato. It was getting cold and she did not want to return in her wet clothes.

She sighed, there was no one when she had checked with her byakugan earlier. The lure of the water was too great, she missed it while they were on the sand. She wanted the water to calm her and relax her, so she took off her clothes and put them behind a rock, close to the waterfall. She approached the water and walked on it, towards the middle of the lake. As soon as her feet where on the water, its stillness and a purpose replaced all doubts and anger. This was home, the water welcomed her as it always did. She started doing her katas and letting the water flow, slowly she let go of all thoughts, and she danced and manipulated the water to a rhythm only she and the water could hear.

Present time

Naruto's lungs begged for oxygen and he took a deep but quiet breath. Most of his body's functions had ceased when he saw the beautiful fairy walk onto the water. It had to be a fairy, right? For she was magical, and clearly belonged in this place. Her skin was alabaster porcelain and glowed in the moonlight, her tiny feet floated above the water and parted the slight fog. She walked in silence with a slow sensual rhythm, gathering the water to her which seemed to sparkle around her. If the pervert were here, he would have died.

Her body was perfect. The length of her legs, to her round bottom, flat abdomen and generous breasts. Her short hair was dark and contrasted with her softly glowing ethereal skin. His pants felt tight as a certain part of his anatomy came to life and demanded attention, still, he dared not move, he did not want her to go. He did not want this magical being to disappear.

The graceful fairy turned and started to move the water. She must have cast a spell on the it. Naruto realized it danced with her and all around her, the water droplets sparkling like jewels that made her skin look even shinier. The ninja realized he was caught in her spell too, yet he did not care. He was fine with it, after all the night angel had picked him. For she came to him, and he was glad the pervert and everyone else was gone, this vision belonged to him and him alone. She danced the most exotic and beautiful dance he had ever seen.

His pants hurt from the strain of his erect member, but he would not move, he could not frighten this child of the night. He would become a knight for her, or whatever she asked. She was truly hypnotic, every move, every twirl, every turn, was for him. Did she plan this? Was she one of those spirits that captivated men in the night, never to be seen again? He did not care in this instant, not many would miss him, and if she stayed with him, so be it. He would protect her from any evil monsters or anything she needed.

His eyes were glued to her graceful movements. It wasn't just her beauty that captivated him, but her mastery of her fantastical art, her power was a thing of beauty. Nothing else mattered but this moment, which went on for what seemed like an eternity. The dimmed moonlight and the shadows played with his eyes and he never managed to see her face. It was always tantalizingly one step beyond his eyesight, all he could get were profiles and glimpses of fair cheeks. His brain kept trying to interrupt with stupid messages, remember to breath, blink because your eyes hurt, wet your dry lips, swallow the lump in your throat, adjust the tightness in your pants, but he did not care, for it would not be him who broke the spell.

Unfortunately, time did pass, and her dance started to slow down and eventually came to an end. The blond wondered if she would sprout wings and fly off or just disappear into the lake. NO, he could not let that happen, he wanted more, He raised his hand to stop her and tried to ask her to stay, but all his throat managed was a croaking sound as he lost his balance. That was, sadly, enough to break the spell.

Hinata heard a choked sound and saw movement at the edge of her vision. She did not use her byakugan without her mask, then self-consciously realized she was naked. She outstretched her arm to the sound and the water followed as a large wave flooded the other bank. She ran back to her side, mortified, picked up her clothes and left in a hurry. She did not want to hurt whoever was there, she did not even want to confirm someone was there since they had not attacked her, it could be an animal. It was her own stupidity, she should have known better and not given in to the impulse to connect with the water. But the thought that someone might have seen her naked made her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she fled.

Naruto saw the wall of water, but his dulled senses did not respond in time and he was caught in it. He rolled with it, until he collided with a tree. The air escaped from his lungs as the water receded back into the lake. Naruto was dazed, but still managed to look around in vain. The beautiful fairy was gone.

Naruto laid back on the grass as he looked at the sky and the stars. His body was still on fire despite being drenched in cold water. He had never understood the pervert's obsession with females, until today. He would have happily spent all night with her after drinking wine, to find himself aged 100 years on his return.

He understood the desire now, it still burned through his veins. He closed his eyes and could still picture her there. He sighed. He wasn't returning like this to camp, he still had a tent in his pants. He might as well lay here and dream of the faery.

Nobody else would accept him, and she showed herself to him. He had promises to keep but once his duty was done and he retired, he would return here, and if the fairy was kind, she would visit him once more and finish her spell.

And CUT!

Does that count as an evil cliffhanger no jutsu?

Well? How did you like that? Last near miss encounter! I had this near miss in my head since the beginning of the story, just like the Haku reveal at the end of chapter 8. Pivotal points. Muhahaha! Still got many more. Next stop, you know it, WAVE.

Oh, ye of little faith! Hitomi is very much alive with a new addition to the family! Surprise! Did you like Haruki? Only Penguin Lord guessed right on why Hitomi stopped her meds. I based the idea on chemotherapy drugs for cancer.

Also, Naruto looked for Asuma, I wonder why. Muhahaha! Hinata was beyond and around the Lands of Wind, but they are baaack. The team remained essentially the same for good reasons to come up. Hanabi graduated with Naruto and is on Team 8. Did you see that coming? Hanabi needs a good Kiba and Shino on her side. Why…Muhahaha.

Haruki Hyuga(20 months) Haruki means light/Sun/male(Haru kanji) & ki meaning brightness.

Many introductions this chapter and not much action; this is a transition chapter. The end of the Teachers/Family Arc before more hijinks in Wave. The Wave Arc will have everything plus the long-awaited reunion.

How did you like this chappie? Did you like Naruto's new threads? The "graduation prank"? Hinata being mentioned in it? Iruka's impromptu proposal? The Faery by the waterfall? Let me know. Pretty please! Reviews motivate the muse. 

OMAKE: Songs from Hell(2) All copyrights belong to respective authors and artists. No profit is made from this. Song titles are underlined (if you want to hear the full songs).Please try to visualize Toby, Deidara and Orochimaru as you read, way funnier.

The Kyubi continued to try and forget "What Does the Fox Say" unaware of the chaos he had unleashed.

Deep in a cave in Rain country, chaos descended on its inhabitants as an orange masked one-eyed man gave in to his impulse, put on some baggy pants and started dancing and singing while teleporting from room to room.

Puff "You Can't Touch This" Puff "You Can't Touch This" Puff "My, my, my sharingan hits me so hard" Puff "Makes me say, Oh my Kami, Thank you" Puff "for blessing me with an eye to travel" Puff "I told you Homeboy" Puff "You Can't Touch This" Puff "You Can't Touch This" Puff "You Can't Touch This"

Sasori was happy trying to fix his puppet. That fool Deidara did not understand art, and worse he had 'The Puppet Song' stuck in his head. He finally gave in and sang "I'm not at all what I used to be. Shifting in a box. The past is nothing more than just a dream." He continued "In our little world, forever lost to passing time"

Deidara walked in "Un, your still with that shit, un. Art is Dynamic, Art is Dynamite" He put his hands in the air and broke into song "Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands." He twirled and opened his hands which had tongues sticking out of them. "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying eiyo, gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life" He continued the dance and let go the smallest clay Pidgeon. "We goin' light it up. Like it's Dynamite!"

Puff "Look in my eyes man, You Can't Touch This" He stole the pidgeon. Puff Throwing it outside. "You Can't Touch This" Puff

Kisame was trying to ignore the teleporting idiot as he kept hearing the Jaws theme in his head. He fought it as long as he could until he started singing the Baby Shark song "Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo" Then the Jaws theme again. "Ugh!" He needed to get out and kill someone.

Puff "Let them know you are too much, and this they can't touch" Puff

Itachi refused to go out of his room. The chaos had affected him as well and he could not get the song out of his head, although he refused to sing it out loud. It was still there 'Eyes without Face' He finally gave in and softly mumbled "I'm all out of hope, one more bad break could bring a fall" He sighed and continued "Eyes without a face, eyes without a face, got no human grace, your eyes without a face"

Puff "I told you, You Can't Touch This" Puff

Hidan started dancing to his ritual as he licked his bloodied hand "She's a very kinky girl, She's a Superfreak, super freak, she's super freaky, yow"

Kakuzu stomped out of the room. "Freak" He went to his room to balance his books again. He could not help singing "If they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away. They can beg and they can plead. But they can't see the light. 'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always Mr. Right. 'Cause we are living in a material world and I am a Material Girl" He continued with gusto as he looked at his ledger. "Experience has made me rich and now they're after me. 'Cause everybody is living in a Material world and I am a material girl, material girl" He was startled by Toby

Puff "Why you standing there man, you can't touch this" Puff

Konan: "Paper Roses, paper roses, Oh how real those roses seem to me. But they're only imitation. Like your imitation love for me"

Pain sat on his throne room softly and soulfully singing "I Hurt myself today. To see if I still feel. I focus on the pain. The only thing that's real" He sighed. "But I remember everything. What have I become, my sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end." He closed his eyes "I will let you down. I will make you Hurt"

Puff "Stop, Tobi time! You Can't Touch This"

Zetsu looks and starts to sing "The Moon is up and Over One Tree Hill. We see the Sun go down in your eyes"

Puff "You can't touch this. You know, you can't touch this. Tobi time. You Can't touch this" Puff

In Suna a fierce battle was going in Gaara's head. He kept singing "Enter Sandman" and Ichibi was singing "The Badger Song." He wanted to kill someone.

In Kumo B, left his personal rhymes to soulfully rap "Lose Yourself" all day long.

Meanwhile in Oto

Orochimaru had finished singing his rendition of "The Union of the Snake is on the Rise" When Kabuto came to his chambers to give him an update on his new Edo Tensei plan. Kabuto had organized and choreographed everything. It was going to be marvelous. He finished putting his eyeliner and followed him to the experimentation chamber, where he found all the Edo's assembled and ready to go.

Kabuto looked around and had to admit they all looked the part. Although he wondered, how he ended with the girl part. –Oh well, it's for Orochimaru—

Orochimaru got ready and directed everyone. He twirled, did a moon walk and started "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark" The zomb, err, Edo's joined the dance "You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it" they all breakdanced "You're pararalized. 'Cuz this is Thriller. Thriller Night. And no one's gonna save you from the snake about to strike. You know it's Thriller. Thriller Night. Thriller"

Back home Kurama started to sing "Blame the bar for the band, blame the band for the song, blame the song for the party that went all night long. But It Ain't My Fault. No, it ain't my fault. Mighta had a little fun. Lotta wrong I'd done. But it ain't my fault." 

Thanks to:

 _Laryssa1234_ : Thanks for your reviews and your constant support. I really appreciate it. Glad you are liking the story. Now you know why Hitomi stopped the medicine and she's very much alive. Do you like Hinata's baby brother? How about Naruto's new clothes? And of course, they're orange, even in the pants. I hope you draw him in his outfit and them together in their new outfits. You can check my favorites on my profile. But you should check any of Solvdrage's NaruHina's stories and Snow Angels by DeisuNeko. In Spanish, I recommend anything by AsahiDragneel77. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Ja ne!

 _Twigofspite_ : Thanks for your review. Welcome. I'm glad you like the story and this chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. Most definitely, Naruto's proficiency in seals will continue to grow. He will be slightly different than cannon.

 _Crimson Hawk Wolf_ : Glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the review. We are closer to finding out. Hope you like this chapter too. This was a happy feels chapter. Did you like the ending? Nop, he was looking for Asuma. Left the third for a flashback. Let me know what you think.

 _Mrenteria99_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you are enjoying the story and the chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. I am not going to bash anyone. But there will be some adversarial relations (with reasons). The third did the best he thought of, Jiraiya said it. But Naruto is still hurt and his POV is skewed because of his pain. There is going to be a flashback scene about their talk. This chapter got too long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 _Jenuzumaki_ _:_ Thanks for the review. I like the input. Hitomi is improving as you saw. Did you like Haruki? That reunion might have even more feels. I stayed with the team for reasons, good reasons. Although you are right, Naruto wasn't dead last, but his apprenticeship was almost like a GED graduation. He couldn't be ranked with the rest of the class. Hope you liked the waterfall 'encounter'. The meeting is coming up. Let me know what you think.

 _NarHina_ : Thanks for the review and your support. Glad you liked it. NaruHina is on its way! How did you like the end of this chapter? How did you like this fluffy chapter? Hinata was there in spirit and then in the flesh (pun intended). Now you know about Hitomi and Haruki and nope, he was looking for Asuma. And yes, finally Wave. But the plot bunnies and seeds keep multiplying….. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think.

 _Dragon Man 180_ : Thanks for the review and support. Glad you like the chapter. I hope you liked all the fluffies in this one. Your wish has been granted. Lol (I hate tragedies) Hitomi lives and had Haruki. And the Badger song is in. lol. Let me know what you think.

 _Nightwind83_ : Thanks for the review and support. Glad you liked it. Yes, Hiashi almost broke his stoic façade. Hope you like this one, let me know.

 _anime pryncess_ : Thanks for your review and your continued support. I always wait for your reviews. Yes, Naruto doesn't see himself as others do, but fear not. A certain faery is headed his way, to solve the problem. Yes, JirTsun is here to stay and they will make each other happy. They are quite fun to write. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya (in the story as a whole) have matured a lot. Their/This arc kept growing because I liked them so much(oops). Don't be sad about Hitomi, she is better, and she had a surprise! Haruki! What did you think? Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi and the Hyuga issues have been offscreen so far but are coming into play. I'm glad you are thinking more realistically about the meeting. Hope you like the fluffy chapter. Had another grave scene. And what do you think of Naruto's new threads? Of course, with lots of orange. Looking forward to seeing what you think of it all.

 _Darkangel665_ : Thanks for your review. Glad you like it. Your guess is right. Meeting arc coming up. Hope you liked this chapter and its fluffiness. They are still around, good call. You will see. Never forget about them…. Let me know what you think of this one.

 _Unipei_ : Gracias por la resena! Me alegro que te gustara y gracias por tu apoyo. Ya sabes larazon por la que dejo de tomar la medicina. Y conociste a Haruki! Sorpresa! Hitomi no quiere morir. Espero que te gustara ese giro sorpresa. Si mantuve al equipo 7 y las relaciones entre ellos estan comenzando a florecer. Es posible que tuvieras razon, pero fue un cliffhanger emocionante! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Dejame saber lo que piensas.

 _Guest1_ : Thanks for the review. Your wish is my command. LOL. How do you like them apples? She's alive and Hinata has a baby brother. Now you know why. Did you like it? Let me know. And you should give yourself a name, even as a guest reviewer you can do that.

 _Penguin Lord0029_ : Thanks for your review. You were the only one that sort of guessed about the medicines. I left the Hiruzen convo for another chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. Please review.

 _SpicyWifey_ : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoyed the story and the chapter. How did you like the fluffiness in this one? Got another grave scene and did you like Hitomi's surprise. Now you know. Good guesses. Lol. And in a way Hinata is on her way to Konoha…. Let me know what you think.

 _Chewie Cookies_ : Thanks for the review. Yes, it did escalate quickly! So, did this one. LOL. Let me know what you think. Any eggplants? Thanks.

 _Pokemonmaster17_ : Thanks for your review and thanks for your praise. I'm thrilled you are enjoying it so much. It makes me really happy. Thanks again. Yeah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Zabuza and Haku keep trying to steel the show and now there are even more players on scene. I hope you like this chapter too.

 _Theblueswordsman_ : Thanks for your review. Thanks, Glad you liked it. Thanks for your constant support. I like Jir/Tsun a lot too. Glad you like the Naruto interactions. Hiruzen is not evil but made mistakes. The Hiruzen/Naruto convo was postponed for now. Good guesses but it was elementary! Lol. He was looking for Azuma. Did you like Hitomi's surprise? Let me know what you think of this chappie, the fluff, the prank, the new outfit, the end.

 _Turtlesarecoolswag_ : Thanks for your reviews. Glad you are liking the story.

 _Jose19_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. I'm 100% NaruHina, so no fear. The path won't always be easy, but I have lots of stuff planned and lots of seeds growing. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

 _Guest2_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it and reunion is coming up. LoL. You can make a name when you review even as a guest. I want to know all my reviewers.

 _jtscores_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you are enjoying it so much. Can't wait for you to catch up. I want to know your reaction to other events. Let me know what you think.

 _Miley-The-Smiley_ : Thanks for your review. I look forward to them. Glad you liked the Naruto-Jiraiya. Yes, I have plans for Hitomi. Surprise, Haruki! What did you think of Haruki. Hiashi-Hitomi love each other much, ergo Haruki. LOL. And it's elementary! (pun intended) He was looking for Asuma. New questions have popped up. Hope you like this fluffy chapter, the prank, the ending. This marks the ends the growth/school period. Next the Wave arc. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.

 _Zaki786_ : Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are liking the story. Let me know what you think.

 _Oliver W.K. Twist_ : Thanks for the review. Glad you are liking the story. Thanks for the corrections, was working without a beta for most of it, but he also informed of my goofs. Hopefully that gets it all. Let me know what you think of this chapter or any other grammar issues you see.

 _Guest3_ : Thank you very much for your review and your kind words. I'm thrilled you are liking the story. Hope you like this chapter too. Let me know what you think. Ps. You can make a name when you review even as a guest. That way, I can address you properly.

 _Solvdrage_ : Thanks for your reviews & support. I enjoyed all the reviews and the daily dragons! Thanks for the recommendation. Glad you are enjoying the story. It's almost time for daily dragons! And TWD is almost here as well. Can't wait for your updates!

Next: WAVE Arc begins!


	22. Chapter 22- Collision

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I _really appreciate you and all feedback_. I hope you like this chapter!

 _Thanks to_ : Chewie Cookies, neostardustdragon101, theeyethatwatchesoverall, pterofighter, pokemonmaster17, ByakuSharingan123, laryssa1234, Penguin Lord0029, Crimson Hawk Wolf, Guest1, Guest2, vosty88, theblueswordsman, RavenShadow, toothpastewasabisause, Oliver W. K. Twist, Darkangel665, nightwind83, spiceyWifey, ganthet2814, zaki786, saiyanvegeta1648, NarHina, Solvdrage, Dragon Man 180, unipei, Luciendar and Project-amakura

Attention Please: laryssa1234 has done some very cute drawings based on this story. Check her art on DeviantArt, her name there is My-wolf-box and leave a comment. Her latest are of Hinata's and Naruto's new uniform and the photobooth photos. The photobooth are so cute! 😉

I have revised the timeline/ages on the first chapter. They are now fifteen years of age. Sorry it took a bit, but I had a block with the fight scenes (and looking forward to the rest of this arc) but it finally cleared. Thanks for your comments, they keep me on point. I'm glad you all liked the waterfall scene, that was also plotted since the beginning. Here it starts the beginning of Wave, so much to cover. This is THE ARC. Please let me know what you think.

Also check the AN and Omakes at the end.

Review = _FEED THE MUSE!_

 **Chapter 21: Collision**

Hinata leaned on the rails of the balcony of their room, staring at the view. She rubbed her stone pendant absently, lost in thought, enveloped by the blue of the ocean and the sky.

They were in Gato's grand compound, it was a large villa near the ocean. Their rooms had all the comforts imaginable and a magnificent view of the ocean, yet she had never felt more out of place. She hoped they left it soon.

The misery of the people of Wave was palpable. She avoided the town, seeing those poor people made her feel worse. She did not want to work for this scumbag, but it was too late, sensei accepted he mission and was honor bound to complete it. The pay was ridiculously large, and it would help Kiri a lot, but it still felt wrong.

They were working to liberate Mist. If this were Mist, they would not be on Gato's side. Should she not care about them since they were not from Mist? She sighed. That was impossible.

She knew they needed more money but for the first time she could not agree with sensei and was upset with him. Sensei knew better but did not want to leave the contract. And he called her stubborn.

"Stubborn sensei."

"Is that the pot I hear, calling the kettle black?"

"Niisan" She turned and smiled surprised to find him next to her.

"The ocean and sky are still blue; your watch has been successful. Are there any peeping deer that need vanquishing?"

"NIISAN!" She still blushed when she remembered that night. She would never know if someone saw her, but the thought was enough to make her dizzy.

She blushed, and he could not help the laughter that escape his lips. He doubted his little sister knew how fun it was to tease her or beautiful she looked staring at the ocean or how easy it was to sense her sadness.

"I promised to vanquish all those little critters and I will, once you point them out." He snickered. Haku had noticed her embarrassment and discomfort when she returned that night and set out to find out what had happened.

"I will never tell you anything ever again!"

"You did not tell me. I had to risk my life to pry it out of you. After you came back upset at me for bringing the packs. I was trying to help you."

"I had no clothes! Because of you."

"Skinny dipping was your idea."

She was scarlet red and speechless, he was going to be sore after today's practice, but it was worth it. She no longer looked so sad and he loved teasing her. When she came back with the supplies, she was upset and kept making a big fuss about clothing. She did not want to say what happened but after constant prodding, she finally told him what happened.

He could not believe his sister had done nude practice but could not help the laughter that followed. She was even more upset which made it funnier. Finally, in fear for his taste buds he apologized to her. He also calmed her when he agreed with her that it was probably some poor animal more than likely a deer she had drenched.

That had calmed her, and he had promised to protect her from peeping deer. That had started the pillow fight but again worth it.

"Stop teasing me!" She pouted.

"It is too much fun and part of my brotherly duties." Indeed, he foresaw a lot of idiot fighting for him in the future, but that was also part of his brotherly duties and he would be happy to beat any perverts that bothered his sister.

Hinata smiled at him, she could never stay mad at her Niisan. She loved her family even when she was mad at them. At least the Demon brothers were gone. Their ogling kept her on edge. She liked it better when her family were by themselves.

"Still worried about the view, you gave the night animals?"

She walked past him pouting, without saying a word

"Oh, come on Imouto! You gave them quite the show." He continued to laugh as her cheeks burned in embarrassment again. She tried to glare at him, he walked towards her and patted her head. "Besides imouto, you know I would kill anyone that peeps on you." _–I swear.-_

"Niisan, you don't have to."

"Of course not, I want to. Anything for my cute little sister."

Hinata smiled at him but was not going to let him of the hook. She was going to make him regret teasing her again. "Are we going to practice?"

"Aayy! How sore am I going to be tonight?"

"Depends on how fast you can dodge, niisan." She smiled, turned and left the room.

He shivered. _–Very sore—_ At least he would still have good food and she made even better ointments than he did. For she had surpassed his herbal teachings. His soreness would soon be gone.

She had grown so much and worked so hard. He would not let her be sad. Her hair had started to grow, he would have to trim it soon. He was glad sensei had sent the Demon Brothers to scout, he wasn't sure he could stand their perverted presence much longer, although he wasn't sure who was going to take them out first. Him, sensei or his imouto.

 _-Might as well get this over with.-_

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The road to Wave was tense but uneventful. The silence was their constant companion, all that was heard were the sounds of footsteps and the hiccupping of Tazuna. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Sasuke was in the front, alert and as silent as always. Sakura was next to Tazuna. She tried to talk to the older man a few times, but the drunk man was poor company and she finally gave up. Naruto was behind them, lost in his own world.

The blond still had a silly smile plastered on his face but for once his smile did not appear to hide a prank. He was calmer since last week and looked like the cat that ate the canary. Kakashi wondered what brought the change but would not complain about this turn in events. The Jounin sensei was bringing up the rear in quiet contemplation, perverted book in hand.

The Jounin was frustrated with his team. He passed them because they managed to work together during the bell test, but they still did not behave like a team. They fought constantly, complained the rest of the time and now they were in almost total silence. At least they cooperated enough to get the mission accomplished but then they fell apart again and again.

The team tested his limits. The more he shoved teamwork, the worse they did and/or behaved. Naruto especially. At least they walked in formation as instructed.

He tried all kinds of teamwork exercises, but the more he pushed, the worse they did. They did not get along and it did not seem to be improving. He continued to observe them while pretending to read as they walked on their way to Wave.

He wanted to sigh but decided to keep his usual apathetic façade, as he studied his students again.

Sakura had the best academic scores of the kunoichi in her class and had excellent chakra control. She missed best kunoichi to the Hyuga heir due to Hanabi's superior taijutsu use and overall practical scores. Taijutsu was the pinket's weakness. She had taken the medic nin courses and some genjutsu training with flying colors. Her fighting style still lagged, and her skills did not seem to translate in the real world yet.

The green-eyed girl also had unbalanced views of her teammates. She was apprehensive around Naruto and admired Sasuke too much

The pinket looked for Sasuke's approval. She had him in an apparent pedestal, overvaluing his opinion and following all his commands without question.

On the other side, she ignored Naruto and seemed afraid of the whiskered boy when they first teamed up. She seemed to believe the rumors after Naruto's infamous school fight and expected the blond to jump them at any turn. She was finally getting used to his presence but not much had changed.

She also had a temper and it caused more friction. Her old school approach had been an utter failure.

~Flashback~

"I'm going to kill this damn cat. Why do we have to catch him again?" Naruto complained as he grabbed his cage seal trap where Tora was fighting to get out. "Oh, no you won't scratch me again, stupid cat."

"Uhn"

"What is your problem prick?"

Sakura went to defend Sasuke. "YOU! Obviously, you! You are screaming and arguing with a cat!" The pinket chastised.

"This cat is a scratch machine and it will not get me again!"

"You're an idiot. Who screams at a cat! You're bothering, Sasuke-kun."

"You're screaming pretty loudly yourself. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Saaasuke-kuun" Naruto laughed. "Temee will be mad at you too!"

"SHUT UP! Who cares what you think!" Her anger propelled the pinket forward and she tried to punch the blond who blocked her with his forearm protector, then twisted his arm to grab her wrist. He pulled his arm down and twisted his hand back to neutral, twisting her wrist.

"I'm not your punching bag and this is not school. Don't try that again." His playful aura had disappeared as he looked her in the eyes. He let go of her and picked up the cat in the cage seal. "I'm taking this dammed cat to the hokage, if you guys want to come."

Sakura rubbed her wrist and looked at Sasuke who turned and followed Naruto to the Hokage's office.

~Flashback Ends~

She had not tried again, but she continued to be dismissive of the boy unless her anger overcame her fear. She did not try to talk to him unless it was to argue or defend Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last Konoha Uchiha, was the rookie of the year. He would be considered a prodigy if not for the fact that he was the younger brother of the ultimate prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. The boy rarely spoke after the Uchiha massacre.

He had taken extra courses in knives and blades, as well as dominating the fire jutsus of his clan. His taijutsu, reflexes and aim were excellent, even if he had not managed to awaken his Sharingan.

The Uchiha spoke almost in monosyllables or grunts, worse he was a loner. This was his biggest problem, he did not want a team and wanted to work solo. Sasuke did not interact much with either of his teammates.

He was single-minded in training, but he was worried about his goals. He suspected the Uchiha massacre had more effect than he let show.

He always knew Sasuke would be assigned to him because of the sharingan. He wondered how he would react when he found out about his sharingan.

Then there was Naruto. He finally sighed. Naruto was his biggest challenge and disappointment. He had asked for his sensei's son, knowing the kid was not a prodigy but he expected some cooperation and a calm disposition like sensei's.

The blond was unruly, loud, kept making stupid jokes or smiling for no reason. Worse, he questioned everything, especially him. The kid liked to antagonize him.

His disrespect and his attitude were rubbing of his teammates. Did he not understand the chain of command? He felt like the kid was testing him instead of the reverse. What had the Sennin taught him besides seals? Only jokes?

He thought he could be a unifier like Obito but he was stubborn as a mule and was not interested in him or his teammates unless he was making stupid jokes.

Naruto had never exceled at school, he had apprenticed with the Sennin Jiraiya since the school fight fiasco. He was great at seal making from what he could tell but he kept things close to the vest. Never revealing more than necessary. Good policy with the enemy but his teammates and sensei?

He was good at taijutsu, although he had no primary style from what he could tell. He seemed to mix different styles and use unconventional moves and weapons as needed. Improvisation seemed his sum his style. His forearm protectors had seals and he had no idea what they did. He asked, and the kid deflected.

He was sure the kid knew his heritage, but he was even less inclined to talk with him about it. He had tried several times in private, but it was like pulling teeth from the kid.

The kid lacked discipline. He had plenty of motivation and way too much eagerness, but he lacked structure and respect for authority.

~Flashback~

"Where have you been?" The blond complained again.

"I got lost in the path of life"

"What kind of bullshit excuse is that?"

"It's not an excuse."

"I can give you pointers from when I used to skip class, at least my excuses were believable."

"Naruto, don't talk back to your sensei."

"Where? I see a lazy bum that can't even keep time."

"Naruto!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and tilted his head. "What are you teaching us today, _sensei_? Any good jutsus?"

"We are doing team exercises."

"Again?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and the Gennin got a bad vibe. Time to show them teamwork. "I will show you some nice jutsu, if you can get this special bell."

They all groaned loudly.

~Flashback End~

At least he made them sweat and embarrassed them as they followed him all over the village.

They were all very opinionated and set in their ways. He could see his old team in them. He did not want any more failures. He was tired of failures. They will get teamwork whether they wanted or not. He could see Obito laughing at him and Rin smiling shyly, walking by. He shook his head to clear the image.

Naruto looked around but could not detect anything. He had felt calm, since he saw his faery. She was out there and only he saw her. Thinking of her still put a smile on his face. Despite all the trouble he got into, it had been worth it. He knew he should not have stayed out that long but he did not care. He had clones patrolling the area that night and nothing bad happened. And the lazy bum never taught him anything anyways.

Ero-sennin would put him through hell for disobeying but this lazy bum wasn't him. He really had not teached them anything, all he did was read Ero-sennin perverted book. To make things worse he was always late and all he cared about were stupid teambuilding exercises. Was he even strong? Was he really a Jounin sensei?

-It's not hard to show off against kids, although he does run fast, and we can't get the damn bell. Maybe I will steal his book instead. I bet that will get his attention. I will keep it hostage until he forgets about them damned team building exercises shit.-

Team. Every other word from their lazy instructor was team. They did not want him, why should he want them. His jaw hurt from smiling all the time and it did not seem to help him with his teammates.

He sighed. He was just tired of trying so hard. Maybe not talking like Sasuke would be better, but that was not his style and he hated the silence. He sighed again as he put his hands behind his neck. Maybe he should talk to Jiji again. He said he wanted another chance and he did say anything. Well he tried Jiji's team and it was not working out. Maybe it was better to be alone. He would talk to Jiji when he got back.

He noticed a puddle in the road. _–That's weird, it hasn't rained at all-_ Ero-sennin always said to pay attention to details, to be wary of strange or weird things and that was out of place. _–Listen to my gut—_ He always said that too.

How to bring it to anyone's attention without being obvious? Suddenly he got an idea.

Kakashi saw Naruto smile and point to the puddle, he was also studying.

"Lucky! I need to refill my water balloons! Sens—"

"Naruto, stop!" _-A puddle in the middle of nowhere, when it hasn't rained for days. Let's see what they can do-_

Naruto scowled at him. "Naruto, we don't have time for your pranks. We are on a mission. Keep going!"

"But sensei!"

"NO, buts. Sasuke and Sakura have gotten ahead with Tazuna."

"You are no fun!" Naruto muttered as he stomped forward to the others. Naruto noticed Sasuke tense up and fall behind while Tazuna and Sakura continued. _–Good-_

Kakashi passed by the puddle, when suddenly a huge chain came out of the water and cut him in pieces. "Stop it, Naruto. Hurry up or we will leave…AAAAHH!" Sakura had just turned and was yelling at Naruto when she saw her sensei get cut down and screamed. The boys turned as the pieces fell to the ground amidst a great smoke screen.

Suddenly two more chains came out of the puddle followed by two ninjas. Each ninja had clawed gauntlet on each of their hands from which they shot the spiked chains. They had Mizu no Kuni forehead protectors and black face cloth covered their lower faces.

The two boys sprang into action. Sasuke jumped in the air as he did a backflip and threw several kunais pinching both spiked chains of the guy on the right against a tree, he then jumped on his wrists and kicked him.

Naruto put his right forearm up and used his protector as protection to catch the chain around his wrist, the Left guy yanked the chain back and let his other chain flew towards Tazuna. Naruto threw several explosive seals towards it, deflecting it from its path, then threw some more towards the nin he was being pulled to.

Sakura ran in front of Tazuna and stood there holding a kunai. "Stay behind me!" She murmured while trembling slightly.

The first guy fell backwards from Sasuke's kick. He rolled and ran towards Tazuna. Sasuke ran after him throwing several shuriken to engage him.

The second nin release his chains and jumped back to avoid the explosions. Both hands free, Naruto made a hand seal and called. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Four clones popped into existence. "Interference, guys" One clone headed towards Sasuke, one ran back to Sakura and two clones stayed to help Naruto.

The first nin threw his left chain towards Sasuke and released it. Sasuke used a kunai to deflect it. The first nin kept running forward and prepared to fire his right chain when a clone appeared in his path and tried to kick him. He side stepped it and threw another chain at the clone and released it. The clone puffed out of existence. The guy kept running towards Tazuna when Sasuke called. "Fireball jutsu" The giant fireball caught him, he screamed and fell burned.

Naruto jumped back as his two clones engaged the second guy. They started throwing the pepper spray seals, then gooey seals to his feet. The guy screamed as his eyes watered. He spun as he released his chains which whirled around him, the clones got caught by the chains and puffed away. He used a water jutsu to wash his face and tried to focus his eyesight.

Sasuke approached the first guy who got up and threw dirt in his face. He then ran to Tazuna again. "Move bitch or I will cute your pretty face"

Sakura open her eyes wider in fear but did not move. Another clone jumped in front of the guy, who cut him in two with his clawed gauntlet.

The second guy slowed down his spin and threw his chains to Naruto, who threw several shurikens, then threw his tangle seal. On contact the seal wrapped around the chain, releasing a thin tough chain and a large iron weight. The small chain wrapped wound the larger chain and the weight brought it down. He then ran to the guy and kicked him before hitting him with another seal in the face. Naruto quickly jumped back as the seal exploded releasing a white powder that made the man nauseous and very dizzy before passing out. Naruto landed and looked to Tazuna saw their predicament and cursed as he ran to them.

Sasuke wiped his face, after the instinctive flinch. He saw the guy getting close to Sakura and ran behind him kunai in hand. He stabbed him from behind on his torso then jumped over the guy to stand in front of Sakura.

"Are you cut?"

"No"

He took another step standing in front of the guy, avoided his extended claw and used the same kunai to slit his throat. The blood spattered him and Sakura as the man gurgled and died. Sasuke raised his vision and saw Naruto running to them. His vision blurred, and he almost fell back when he felt an arm support him. He turned to see Kakashi standing there.

When Sakura felt the blood splatter her, she paled, turned around and threw up her stomach contents. Tazuna screamed and stepped back, almost hit by the vomit.

"You need to rest. Well done, Sasuke. You too, Sakura. Well done Naruto, you need to sit still too." The white haired Jounin who was holding Sasuke calmly stated.

"Asshole! You left us alone chicken shit!"

Kakashi sighed as he ignored Naruto's outburst. "Sasuke, you need to take it easy. Is that your first kill?"

"You worried now? The moron is too damn loud, but he has a point." Sasuke still felt dizzy. "I have seen plenty of dead bodies, worry about the idiot." Sasuke tried to clear his head but it was getting harder and he started to feel nauseous.

"It's called intel gathering, and you both better sit the hell down. Those chains have poison tips. The more you move the worse it will be. But now we know who their target is." Kakashi turned to glare at the bridge builder who flinched.

"Lazy bastard!" Naruto countered.

Sakura heard what Kakashi-sensei said, wiped her mouth and approached her teammates. She could not believe the big blood stain on the floor coming from the bandit, that kept getting larger. She felt nauseous again but saw Sasuke start to sweat profusely.

She had to do something. She took a deep breath to get over her nausea and followed Kakashi as he reclined Sasuke against a tree. Kakashi moved to Naruto who swatted his hand and walked to another tree close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I can remove the poison. I got medic training classes. Let me help you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, leaned his head against the tree and extended his right hand where he had a slight cut from a block to the chain. The pinket put her hands over the wound concentrating while a green light emanated from her hands.

Kakashi looks at Tazuna who was still cowering in the same spot. "We need to talk, once I finish interrogating the prisoner. "Naruto what did you give him?"

"It's something Shizune-neesan made, he should sleep or hallucinate for hours. Here's the antidote. Neesan said if you only give him half of the antidote, he will act drunkenly and want to talk. Then you can give him the rest."

"Naruto it would be good for you to let me know things like that."

Naruto glared at his teacher again and just threw a small vial in his direction but did not say anything else.

Kakashi grabbed the vial and the prisoner and walked away. "I will be back."

Naruto made two clones to watch the perimeter. He felt a little ill too, but knew the fox was fixing him up. He looked at his teammates one last time before closing his eyes.

"Feeling better, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Mhm" Sasuke opened his eyes, then opened and closed his hand as he nodded.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad I could help you. I always dreamed of healing you, Sasuke-kun."

"Uhum" Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes again.

Sakura was smiling widely when she looked over at Naruto who was also still. She approached slowly and got tenser the closer she got. "Where's your cut?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her. "It will be fine. Don't worry about it." He saw her disappointed face and stretched his hand too. "It's the smallest of nicks, see next to my forearm protector."

Sakura inspected the wound which did seem insignificant but started the healing which to her surprise was easier than Sasuke's. Almost like he had very little poison in his system. "Wow, you really are lucky. You barely had any poison in your wound."

Naruto tensed but realized she really did not have a clue to the fox. "I wasn't being mean, see I was telling the truth. It was fine."

"Doesn't hurt to check."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Sakura."

"Your welcome." Sakura looked at her teammates. "You guys were amazing." She dropped her head in shame. "I just looked on, sorry."

"You stood in front of the client" and "You stayed with the old man" was said in unison.

"Dobe"

"Temee"

"Moron"

"Prick"

"Loud moron!"

"Arrogant prick"

"Hmm"

"Hmm Hmm" Naruto mocked.

"Uhn"

"Uhn, uhn, uhn."

They glared then finally smirked at each other, as Sakura smiled. After a while they turned their heads in opposite directions and closed their eyes, Sakura sat quietly between them as they waited for Kakashi to return.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Zabuza was pissed. This mission was one complication after another. The aggravations never stopped.

First, he had to use the Demon Brothers again. They were stupid, had questionable honor and were disrespectful to his tools. His tools were not for their or anyone's amusement and were not to be disrespected. The morons never followed orders, even simple ones. Why did he bother with them? They did not return from their scouting mission. Zabuza cursed them again. The morons were only supposed to scout the target and come back. They did not. The showoffs probably attacked without a plan. They were useless, he hoped they were dead and save him the trouble of killing him.

Second was the client, Gato himself. The gutless greedy ass seemed to possess all the vices known to man. A poster child for rich mobster's excesses. He also eyed his tools without respect and behaved as he knew better than them. Gato dared to questioned him. Him! It took all his willpower not to cut him in two. He sighed. It would not be good for the resume if he killed his client in anger, especially after said client requested him specifically.

Then there were his tools, who did everything he said but showed their disapproval in silent defiant looks. He was growing soft. Their opinion should not matter, but it kept giving him a bad feeling he could not shake. He had accepted this mission and they would finish it. After all he was the sensei.

He walked in their quarters, as they returned from practice. "Those idiots never returned. They probably attacked and got taken out. I will meet them first and take them out. You will be my back up as hunter nins."

His tools nodded and went to get ready in their hunter nin robes and masks. He concentrated on his plan, but his gut kept nagging him.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Naruto could not believe they had finally arrived in Wave. Once Kakashi sensei came back alone. He questioned Tazuna who finally told them the truth.

Kakashi was ready to return. "This is not what we signed for. This is at least a B-rank."

"Are you shitting me? They need help. We are here to help. We can't go back." Naruto proclaimed loudly. "We already fought and won. You didn't even help us, lazy bum."

"Fighting is the only way to get better and get battle experience." The black haired Gennin asserted.

"Temee agrees, see?"

"Dobe"

Kakashi turned to Sakura who felt all eyes on her. "I agree with Sas...them. I can heal them."

Kakashi looked at them, their reasons were different, but they finally stood together. "Mr. Tazuna it is your lucky day. However, new negotiations will be made once we return, and you will pay your due even if slowly.

Tazuna agreed fearfully under Kakashi's continuous scrutiny. They walked to the bay without further incident and got on a boat to the island.

They got off the boat and were heading to the guys' house when he heard something. He threw a shuriken and a white rabbit came out of the bushes. He quickly made two clones. –Weird-

"Be on alert, that snow rabbit should not be white unless it's winter" Kakashi shouted. Then "Watch out!"

A shadow approached, and a clone pushed Tazuna to the floor. The shadow was a huge sword that cut the clone in two and imbedded into a tree.

A gravelly voice was heard "Hidden in Mist no jutsu" A thick mist covered the area. The sword disappeared from the tree as the mist grew thicker

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"See anything imouto"

Hinata silently activated her byakugan behind the hunter nin mask. "Sensei has started and is using the Hidden Mist Technique. He is preparing for a second strike."

"Are you sure you want to see him cut them in pieces."

"You can't see from this far behind and we can't risk getting close yet. I will be fine. We are sensei's back up. Two of those guys have huge chakra reserves and a third one has bigger than average. Only the fourth one appears of normal level."

"Don't worry, sensei can handle it."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"Stay alert!" Kakashi called as he pulled his forehead protector off, opening his left eye which was red in color.

From the mist the sword appeared again and almost sliced Kakashi but he kamawaried and only cut a log.

The gravely laugh seemed to come from everywhere. "Ha,ha" A mocking laugh. "The famous Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy ninja. My Kubikiribocho is happy to find a worthy adversary."

"The Demon in the Mist himself, Zabuza Momoshi, your sword precedes you. Gennins Stay close to the client. He is beyond your skill level."

"How come you have a Sharingan?"

"Sasuke, will talk about this later. Don't interfere."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto made the signal and four clones stood around Tazuna to help them.

The killing intent continue to increase, the two Jounins had not moved but continued to increase their killing intent trying to intimidate the other.

Sasuke started to sweat, and his breathing became labored as the killer intent kept going up. Sakura paled and looked like she was going to pass out. Naruto got tense and stood still.

Sasuke's hand grabbed his kunai and he pulled it over his left forearm, he started to hyperventilate. All he could see were Itachi's eyes, then hear his voice, his final warning. The killer intent brought all his memories of that cursed day, he couldn't take this.

 _-Not again, not again, not again. I need to wake up, wake up, wake up-_ The tip of his kunai, scraped the cloth of his forearm covers and the tip started to dig deeper.

"SASUKE! Stay with me. I'm your sensei, I will protect all of you."

Sasuke shook his head but all he saw was the horror of years ago. Nothing else seemed real until he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at Naruto who pulled his hand and the kunai it held away. "Let go, moron!"

"Hey prick, if you need a beating, I can give you one." The blond felt the oppression, but this was nothing compared to the fox's hatred.

"Fuck off!"

"Hey, I'm not the one about to cut his arm open. Asshole."

The spell passed as Sasuke glared at the blond idiot. The oppressive killer intent continued but he finally felt like he could breathe again. _-How did the moron withstood it?-_

The gravely laughter started again. "You think your tough little bastards, don't you?"

The sword came out of nowhere as a clone jumped in front of it, popping. Before it had completely disappeared, Kakashi moved, too fast to follow and appeared right next to the swordsman and cut his bicep and the swordsman turned to water.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The smaller one with the largest chakra reserves kept attracting her attentions, there was something about him that was making her anxious. Maybe it was his light-colored hair, although she could not see colors through her byakugan. There was something,

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Zabuza came at Kakashi from behind but this Kakashi was also a clone. They could not make the next several moves as they disappeared in the mist, but the clanking of metal kept being heard. They kept trading blows back and forth.

Naruto was getting impatient and decided to blow away the mist. The blond started to concentrate his chakra and did a simple Wind Release: Wind Gust jutsu. The wind blew some of the mist and the combatants could be seen threw the mist.

The large swordsman tried to get close but Kakashi blocked it again. The swordsman ran to the water and made Mizu Bunshins (water clones) who surrounded Kakashi. The white-haired Jonin followed making several signs and called Raiton:Lightening Blast Technique.

Bursts of lightening hit the water surface and the water clones who burst into many droplets. The swordsman was also hit and fell to his knees. Kakashi jumped him but at the last minute Zabuza grabbed his hand, avoiding another electric burst.

Zabuza smiled and called WATER Release: WATER PRISON TECHNIQUE. A water bubble burst from the water and surrounded Kakashi.

"I have you now. Time to deal with the little ones."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"Sensei has trapped their leader and seems to have the situation under control." Hinata did not want to see the kill, but she owed her sensei.

She concentrated on him and saw his blinding chakra flair. She blinked for a few moments before concentrating on him again. then noticed something more interesting, he had some marks on his cheeks. Her head straightening in surprise.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

"Wait! Don't touch them. Dammit, Team run! He is beyond your capabilities. He has to stay here to keep me trapped." Kakashi screamed helpless from his water prison.

Naruto looked at his sensei in disbelief. "Are you kidding? We can't leave you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He made twenty clones that went after the swordsman.

"Your only concern should be your lives. I am the Demon in the Mist and if you interfere with my mission you will die. Run and you can live." The swordsman made hand signals and three water clones raised up from the water and ran to the bridge maker.

The Naruto clones ran interference but were being taken down by the swordsman. Sasuke jumped in the fray and threw multiple kunai's to the water clones which mostly deflected them with the huge sword. The water clones approached undeterred.

The Naruto clones attached seals to their kunais. They jumped again, covering the swordsman's water clones. They threw the kunai's and the seals exploded covering the water clones in an oily substance.

"Sasuke do your thing!"

Sasuke smirked and jumped forward calling "Fireball no jutsu!" He spit a large fireball that ignited the oil and the clones evaporated.

Zabuza smiled "I like how you think brat, but that is nothing." He made two more clones.

They threw some explosive tags at the new water clones which exploded covering the entire area in large puddles of water.

The swordsman laughed and remade the clones from the puddles of water. They slowly coalesced reforming the clones.

-I'm not getting anywhere, he reforms the puddles to make more clones. Lazy or not, we need sensei. Think prank. Think.-

He signaled Sasuke. He pulled new seals and threw them to the clones, they went up in a plume of smoke and again Sasuke blew a large fireball and the water clones exploded again. The seals contained a gelatinous mix instead of oil. The puddles of water thickened, and the sediments were hardening it.

Zabuza was losing his patience. He made another clone which ran in a flash to Tazuna. Sakura stood in front of the swordsman and prepared to block.

-I will not shame my team. Oh, Kami, I'm going to die.—

A large wall of fire hit the water clone, evaporating it. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke who nodded at her. "Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, what a brave man, trying to kill an old man" Naruto exclaimed and made several more clones but Zabuza popped most of them by shooting Mizu peretto(water bullets).

Team seven realized the fight was not going anywhere. They were getting tired.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

She concentrated on his face, the marks. _-Those look like whis…._ No way—

Her heart started racing and her hands became sweaty. There was no way. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. No way, she was being silly. Life could not be that cruel. _-No way.—_

She had to make sure. The fight continued, and her throat went dry when she saw multiple clones pop into existence and his chakra flare even brighter. Her tongue felt like cotton. "Niisan, we should get closer. Something is wrong."

"Sensei doesn't need our help."

"I said get closer, not intervene." She needed to get closer. She needed to know.

Haku looked at his sister, her eyes were determined. He knew that stubborn streak by now. She would get closer with or without him and he'd be damned if he did not back her up. He shrugged. "Fine."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

They needed more help. They needed their sensei. Naruto saw Sasuke looking for his Fuuma Shuriken and had an idea. He closed his eyes and concentrated making air bubbles in the water, they kept bubbling up and gave the appearance the water was boiling.

Zabuza was momentarily distracted by the effects as Sasuke threw the large shuriken followed by a large fireball aimed at the water prison.

The swordsman suddenly laughed and jumped out of the way, laughing. "Not good enough, punk." The fireball hit the water prison, but he just kept reinforcing it from the large water body at his disposal. "Looks like your team wants to fry you, copy ninja."

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Hinata had a better view from their new vantage point higher in the tress. They were still too far to be seen and she concentrated on the fight again.

Her heart did a flip when the guy turned, and she saw three clear whisker marks on his cheek.

-It can't be. Kami, please let it be a mistake. Please—

Haku noticed his sisters tension. Something was wrong. Sensei was having a harder time than usual. He got ready in case, he was needed.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Sasuke was panting at the edge of the sea. Naruto threw multiple sparkler seals to the sky.

"No more distractions." Zabuza proclaimed.

Suddenly several fish started blowing more seals at the swordsman. Naruto laughed "I disagree!"

The fish turned into clones who tried to grab the feet of the swordsman. He blasted them all with Water Bullets _._ The seals exploded releasing the ink ropes that tried to hold the swordsman.

Zabuza used his chakra dagger to cut the ink. Behind him the last seal popped. It was another container seal with a vacuum pressure that sucked the water from the prison.

Zabuza tried to form it again when several kunai's almost hit him from the shore. He avoided Sasuke's throws but almost missed another seal heading to his face he flinched as it went off and covered him in pepper. He started sneezing and was unable to reconstruct the water prison.

"Hey asshole, just remember you were outsmarted by the number one prankster and future Hokage of the Leaf Naruto Uzumaki!"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

The world stopped. Everything stopped. She started shaking and fell to her knees as the words kept repeating over and over and over again.

"The future Hokage of the Leaf Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

 _-No, no, no, NO, NOOO!-_ It's not supposed to be this way. She wanted to see him when he came to Wave or on a diplomatic mission to the Leaf. Not here, Not like this. Not as enemies. _–NO-_

Tears started to fall from her eyes and silent gasp escaped her body.

"Imouto?"

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

It took Kakashi a second to release an electrical current once he was free. Zabuza jumped back to avoid being electrocuted as he cursed the damned brat.

"Team seven you did great. Stay back, he's mine. Nobody attacks my team."

Zabuza smiled. "I will admit, they are nice tools, but this is far from over."

Zabuza started doing hand signals that Kakashi copied expertly. Zabuza was impressed with Kakashi's speed but continued undeterred. They looked like they were doing the hand signals in tandem.

"Water Release: Water Dragon" They said in unison and two large water dragons started battling each other, roaring to the sky. The ocean was churning, and several large waves crested on the shore.

The Gennin got drenched but regrouped next to Tazuna.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Ten clones surrounded Tazuna and Team seven.

As the dragons' battled the Jounin started parring blows with each other again. Their speed was impressive. Zabuza moved his huge sword like it was as weightless as a feather.

The dragons bit each other and exploded sending water everywhere. The combatants jumped out of the way. Zabuza lunged with his sword.

Kakashi jumped out of the way. "Lighting release: Lightning Bolts" The bolts got conduced by the water.

Zabuza jumped, threw his large sword into a tree trunk, pulled his chakra dagger. He held it and used it to balance himself on the electrified water then push himself of the water and jumped onto his sword. "Are you loosing your edge, copy ninja? Water Release: Water Vortex."

Kakashi disappeared under the water. Naruto threw several seal tags that covered the swordsman's upper torso in foul smelling goo and white powder. He sneezed.

The swordsman looked at Naruto. "You little bastard. I will make you eat this shit."

Kakashi came out of the water and threw several more kunai's instantly. Stabbing the swordsman in the arms and legs.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

His sister was on her knees and pointed to the fight and whispered. "Sensei, trouble."

Sensei needed him. He gave his sister one last look as he left to get closer to sensei and the fight.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Momoshi laughed and turned to Kakashi. "Ha, ha!. Are you done? Do you think you can stop me now?" He pulled the kunais out and prepared for another attack but shook his head, suddenly dizzy.

The swordsman tried to take a step but stumbled. "You little shit." He tried to clear his head unsuccessfully. He shook his head again, trying to fight off the effect, then took another shaky step and finally falling off his sword to the ground unconscious.

Kakashi walked towards him, stood over the swordsman and looked at Naruto. "Shizune neesan special?" The Gennin approached slowly and Naruto nodded to his sensei.

Sakura was stunned. "Kakashi-sensei that was amazing."

"Mhm, that's the power of the Sharingan. How do you have one?"

"You bum! You can fight great, why haven't you taught us more!"

Kakashi sighed, teaching was harder that he had ever imagined, and he was exhausted after the fight. He turned to answer their questions.

Suddenly two senbon hit the swordsman in the neck. He convulsed slightly and stopped breathing. A young man stepped from the shadow behind a tall tree. He was dressed in green with a white mask covering his face. He shushin'ed to the sword and got it out of the tree.

Team seven jumped back and the clones surrounding Tazuna drew their kunai.

"What the hell!"

"Uhn"

Kakashi raised an arm. "Hold on." He approached Zabuza and felt for a pulse at his neck and felt none. "He's dead."

The masked guy jumped next to the swordsman, put the sword in the large scabbard and bend down to pick him up.

"Hey, wait a minute."

"Naruto, he is a hunter nin from Kirigakure. His mission was probably to kill Zabuza Momoshi. Don't interfere.

"Correct. I have been following him for a large time. I must return his body to Mist. If you will excuse me." He picked up the body and shushin'ed away.

"But sensei, that was weird." Naruto pointed out. "Something was off."

"We don't have time for it now, Naruto. We have to finish our mission and take Tazuna home."

"You haven't answered my questions about the Sharingan either."

"In due time, Sasuke. Let's go we don't have time to spare." He turned and tried to lead the way, but his body finally gave out and he passed out."

"Sensei!" Sakura ran to Kakashi and quickly examined him. "It's just chakra exhaustion. But he will be out for some time. We should carry him to Tazuna's place."

"Wonderful. Hey, you four, help carry him. The rest of you stay with Tazuna." Four clones approached, each grabbed an extremity and started carrying Kakashi. "Let's go. The quicker we arrive the better."

"Hm."

"Which way, old man?"

Tazuna pointed and they started the trek to the bridge builder's home.

-NH-NH-NH-NH-

Haku brought their sensei where his sister was still crouched, tears in her eyes, almost unresponsive. He noticed the small tremors going through her.

"Imouto, we have to go. IMOUTO!"

Nothing seemed to move to Hinata but Haku was right. They could not stay there. She nodded to her brother and stood, tears streaming down her face.

–Kami, hates me. WHY? Why now? Naruto-kun, WHY? WHY?—

Haku continued on his way back with a heavy hearted sister on his tail.

And CUT! Evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu time! You know, you hate it, but I can't help it. Like some say, if it wasn't a cliffhanger it isn't me.

Review if you want a faster update. I can be bribed.

I tried to make the fights some different, but they were difficult, and it blocked me forever. What did you think? Team 7 finally is starting to gel or not or yes? Kakashi's opinion differs from Naruto's which I bet you differs from Sasuke's and Sakura's. I said, no bashing but perspective is everything. They are not perfect or saints. Kakashi's is probably the most neutral but he's hampered by his old team's death, his expectations and lack of teaching experience. I hope you like my version of them. Let me know what you think about this chapter and all of it.

This is it. Next chapter there is Contact as Wave continues.

OMAKE: More crackyness

Team 7

,

"Hinata-chan! Come see this is my team."

Hinata looked in awe as Naruto had a puppet on each hand and a puppet scarecrow behind him. "Uhm, Naruto. Those are puppets?

"Shut up. I keel you!" The left-hand puppet spoke. It had black-hair, a large skull head with large red spinning eyes and flame covered lips spoke. It was dressed all in black.

Naruto smiles. "Yes, this is Sasuke. He wants to kill everyone. He's going through his emo phase because his family. It's complicated. I thought if I used puppets it might prepare you for the real thing."

"I Keel you!"

"Take a breather, teme. The real one doesn't speak as much but same attitude."

"Don't mess w Saaasuuuke-kuuun!"

"Naruto why do you have a cute piggy with pink hair?"

"Oh that's…

"Miss Sakura to you! I'm the star of this show. I am no ordinary porcine." A slim pink pig puppet with pink hair a red strapless gown with a handbag was on his right hand. And Kerm… Eer Sasuke-kun is mine. Hi, Sasuke-kun, mua, mua, mua." She kept blowing kisses to the puppet on the left. "Those kisses are my love to you!"

The left-handed puppet avoided them and turned to the pig. "I kill you!"

"Uhm, you're a little skinny for a pig." Hinata observed.

"Haa, why thank you sweetie. I'm on a diet for Sasuke Frog"

"I Keel you. I'm not a frog. I keel you!"

"Oh, Sasuke-frog likes to play hard to get. Kerm-err Sasuke-kuuun I do everything for you! Right inner me" Miss Sakura pulls a mini pink haired piggy from her hand bag and held it up.

"Yes, we do everything for you. Sasuke" The inner Miss Sakura said. "Don't you look at him or we will gut you. He's mine. UNDERSTAND!"

Hinata looked around and said. "That's an interesting team."

"Mhm. Yes, it is."

"Who's the scarecrow on a stick"

"Aah, that's Kakashi-sensei, he's on a mission off to see a wizard."

"A wonderful wizard?" Hinata said in a singsong voice

"Mhm, a Wonderful wizard. Mighty & powerful, capable of granting wishes. I think he wants a new team" Naruto smirked at Hinata

"I can understand that" The bluenette nodded.

"Shut up! I keel you"

"I luv ya! Sasuke-Frog!"

"I kill you!"

The scarecrow commented. "I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of new teams. Maybe he will find me a brain."

"I keel you!"

Omake:

In the middle of the forest, a determined young man

"Hey, don't forget handsome and fashionable."

Erh, hm, hm. Do over.

In the middle of the forest a determined fashionable handsome young man addressed the creatures of the forest, to lay down the law.

"Listen here troops, it has come to my attention your underhanded intentions."

The deer, rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, birds and owls looked in wide eyed confusion. They cutely tilted their heads or moved their ears or twitched their noses or shook their tails as they tried to understand the proceedings.

"Do not try to confuse me with your cuteness. Even if you are uber cute. I will not be deterred. I am here to stop perverts. Do you understand!"

More cute head tilted and shiny wide eye sparkling ensued.

"Damn your cute. Ehm, ehm. Never mind that. You know what happens to perverts right?"

"Chirp, chirp"

"Exactly, I will freeze your nuts off."

"Not all of us have testicles." A pretty rabbit blinked at the young man.

"Then I will freezy your ears, nose finger, penis, antlers, wings off. Are we Clear!"

"Chirp, crystal, chirp."

"No peeping allowed. No peeping deer, peeping rabbits, peeping squirrels, peeping birds or peeping any forest animals. NO PEEPING of my sister, period. ARE WE CLEAR?"

"CHIRP!"

A blond young man and his girlfriend walking back from the puppet show, hid behind a tree as they almost stumbled on the scene.

"Damn, Hinata-chan. Your brother has finally lost his damned mind."

"No, he's just overprotective. Ever since he found out someone peeped on me while I practiced at night, he's been on a mission."

"Someone peeped on you" The blond man's eyes turned red."

"It's so embarrassing, Naruto-kun, I never told you. I was practicing at night near a waterfall without my clothes when I heard something and drenched them in water and ran away." She blushed.

The young woman was so embarrassed she did not notice the blond's eyes turned back to blue as hey widen in surprise. Nor his hands moved protectively to his groin, nor the fine sheen of sweat that started to cover his brow or the large sweat drop next to it.

In his mindscape, Kurama was rolling on the floor laughing. –You're in deep shit now, say bye to your progeny and mini-Naruto. HA, HA, HA!"

-Shut up, Kurama!—

"You're right, Hinata-chan. He should continue to set the animals of the forest straight. Let's leave this place, erm, let's go home."

Thanks to:

Chewie Cookies: Thanks for the review! This chapter was a blast to write.

Neostardustdragon101: Thanks for the review! Getting there. Next chapie. Baby Haruki is a cutie alright. Oh, I hadn't thought of that but yes. I like that.

Theeyethatwatchesoverall: Thank for the review. You can do that anytime you want. Lol. It will feed the muse. Seriously thank you. I keep trying to make it bigger/better and am super glad you are enjoying it. The omakes are getting crackier. Yes, it was RipWanWinkle, good catch. I'm glad you like that too.

Pterofighter: Thanks for the review. You'll have to check net chapie.

Pokemonnamter17: Thanks for your review. Lol, you made me crack up when I read your review. Really glad you like it. Oh, and almost there.

ByakuSharingan123: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. Let me know what you think of this one.

Laryssa1234: Hi! Thanks for your review. So glad you liked it! Iruka and Ayame are very cute. Here is Team 7's rough start. Did you like it? And you were right Sakura now medical jutsu. She hasn't learned the punch/strength yet. Exactly Hanabi wants to be the perfect heir and surpass Neji. Haruki will grow on you 😉 He does look more like Hitomi (aka Hinata) than Hiashi. I did the age thing. So glad you liked Naruto's look. Let me know what you think

Penguin Lord0029: Hi! Thanks for the review. Mhm, we'll see how soon that happens. Lol. Hinata was a civilian at the time of her kidnapping so her name is not on the Memorial stone. None of her would be classmates know of her. It happened off chapter, but I will flashback to it. Thanks.

Crimson Hawk Wolf: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. No civilian adult approach Naruto, not really. The other sensei's keep quiet and the other kids don't know much yet. Glad you like Hitomi and Haruki. Sorry, I had a block, but it is better. That is a possibility (the waterfall scene. Lol). You will see, you will see. I try. Lol. NaruHina forever.

Guest1: Thanks for the review. Lol. You are wrong as far as the wait for the reunion. The other is a matter of taste, sorry you don't like.

Guest2: Thanks for the review. She will eventually grow it out. You will have to wait and see.

Vosty88: Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for your review. Glad you liked it. There is a strong possibility about that. Mmm, but it's Hinata, you'll see. Again, mmm, we'll see. Naruto won't be sad for long. You will see. (3 of those back to back. Lol). Yeah, I'm going to have fun with Hanabi soon, muhaha!

RavenShadow: Thanks for the review. So glad you liked it. Wave has started and next chapter there will be contact. Glad you like that waterfall scene. I was trying for a surreal moment.

Toothpastewasabisause: Thanks for the review! SO glad you are enjoying the story. Glad you have an account too. Welcome. Thanks for the kind words and defense. They revive the muse.

Oliver W.K. Twist: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. I shifted the graduation and most of the timeline. Off course, how could I miss the waterfall scene.

Darkangel665: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it so much. It started in this chapter. We'll see. Please let me know what you think.

Nightwind83: Thank for the review. Glad you liked it. The outfit is a calculated risk. Glad you liked the waterfall scene. And yes, Hinata stays stubborn. Lol.

SpicyWifey: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. Please don't cry (yet?). Haruki is too cute. Let me know what you think.

Ganthet2814: Thanks for the review! Naruto and Hinata met as children only. They have had 3 near misses but they do not know about it yet. Hinata just saw and recognized Naruto in these chapter. Hope that answers your question.

Saiyanvegeta1648: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. Good to hear from you. Hope you liked this one. It's started. She is even more conflicted now.

Zaki786: Thanks for the review. Glad you like the chapters. There will be contact. I'm working up the courage for it. But lemons are still in the future.

NarHina: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Glad you liked Hitomi's fate and Haruki is a sweetheart. I'm really happy you liked the waterfall scene. And yes, she will. Wave is here.

Solvdrage: Thanks for the review! Sooo glad you like it. Yes, I love long reviews (and dragons). Iruka and Ayame should have been cannon too. Glad you like it, because Tigers are best! I could not kill her and needed another Hyuga cutie. Glad you liked fireworks, I was very excited for that scene, same with the waterfall. Yes, Naruto has a few issues, as you saw in this chapter. He is a challenging student. Now, how many more evil cliffhangers no jutsus do you want? Did I hear someone say more DRAGONS! Muhaha!

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. I have plans for Hanabi, muhaha! Their fate will be revealed soon. Now those are interesting ideas. I like it.

Unipei: Gracias por tu resena/review. Me alegra que te gustara. Si eso sucedera algun dia. Si Naruto sabe como hacer sentir su presencia. Este equipo 7 ha tenido un comienzo mas dificil que en cannon. Ellos no tienen razon para quererse de entrada. Naruto siempre le hizo bromas a Sasuke (y a Neji), no le siente envidia a Sasuke, no esta detras de Sakura y a estado separado por anos. Sasuke no sabe de los avanzes que a hecho Naruto y no le tiene envidia/rivalidad. Sakura le tenia miedo a Naruto por la paliza y no lo a visto en anos. Kakashi es un gran personaje pero al principio no fue gran maestro. El tiene que aprender a motivar a sus estudiantes, no a la fuerza. Esa fue mi idea. Pero poco a poco van a ir encajando. Saskura ya sabes algo de medicina. Vas a ver mas Kakashi-Shizune, eso no acabara ahi.

Si casi se encuentra, pero Hinata ya lo vio. Wave ya empezo! Como puedes veer Hinata no le gusta nada la mission pero ama a su familia adoptiva. Tambien como pudiste ver, si tiene la Piedra y la puso en el pendiente/collar que le dio Haku. Dejame saber lo que piensas de este capitulo.

Oneklm: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. It's coming!

Luciendar: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you stuck with the story too. I was probably too realist in the first several chapters and had several orthographic mistakes. But that was my first try and keep trying to learn with every chapter. Someday I will go back and rework some of those chapter, but don't want to stop progress for that. You got it! The Princess Bride. You would be surprised how few got it (or answered). Still learning process. Glad you are liking it more now. I did not go a lot over Taijutsu, it's hard enough to write the fight scenes without true taijutsu moves. But both are competent in Taijutsu. Hinata's is a very flexible style which is similar to her mother's style (good pickup those scroll will reappear someday) and Naruto learned several styles but mixes them up as needed, he is not tied down to one specific style. Naruto is not weak and has several moves he has not shown yet, including his forearm protectors (not that hard to figure out what it is). I think the readers where getting desperate for the reunion, so off to Wave we go. Lol. Still had to slow down some on this one to make Team 7 grow. Oh, well. Yes, I love IrukaAyame and another good pickup there with Kakashi. Hinata doesn't like to think about the Hyuga in general because they 'sold' her. Hinata is unsure of her mother's position so she also tries to avoid thinking of her or Hanabi. It just hurts too much, but that doesn't mean she never thinks about them. I just haven't written about that. Zabuza and Haku fate will soon be clear but you have indeed a point there. Haku and Naruto wait and see. Next chapter will clear a lot of those. Thanks for the reviews. I want to see what I have done good or bad. Let me know what you think.

Project-amakura: Gracias for tu resena/review. Me encantan las resenas largas y detalladas. Por favor no te disculpes. Espero que sigas comentando en los proximos capitulos. Si lo mas dificil fueron esos primeros capitulos. Ahora cambiara su vida(Bueno ambos) con su nueva familia/mestros. Me alegro que te gustaran las bromas. Y si yo tambien no soporto al emo vengador. De nuevo gracias por la resena.

Next: The Calm Before


	23. Chapter 22 - The Calm

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I _really appreciate you and all feedback_. I hope you like this chapter!

 _Thanks to_ : Chewie Cookies, mrenteria99, neostardustdragon101, luisdox, NarHina, toothpastewasabisause, SpicyWifey, nightwind83, RavenShadow, Solvdrage, Oliver W.K. Twist, laryssa1234, jenuzumaki, Sonicprophet, hinataellis, Alisse, memisantropo, Crimson Hawk Wolf, , unipei, Uzumaki no Rinne-Sennin, theblueswordsman, Twigofspite, jtscores, rperodin, Guest, anime pryncess, Dragon Man 180, Agnivesh8085, guest, theeyethatwatchesoverall, Luciendar, FirstThaumaturgy

Attention Please: laryssa1234 has done some very cute drawings based on this story. Check her art on DeviantArt, her name there is My-wolf-box.

Review = _FEED THE MUSE! Especially this chapie_

Slight curveball. Maybe you saw it, maybe you didn't. Hope you like it. REVIEW, let me know!

 **Chapter 22: The Calm**

Haku and Hinata avoided the main entrance as they arrived at Gato's compound. They carried Zabuza and avoided any prying eyes. Once in their quarters they concentrated on healing Zabuza.

They worked together efficiently and in silence. The silence reigned since he had picked sensei and his sister. Once they finished, Hinata excused herself and went to her personal room where she locked herself in.

Haku sighed. There was no mistaking that orange clad blond. Even though the blond ninja had changed his clothes they were still orange. He recognized the guy that saved his sister from the crazy bomber. And if he had any doubts, there were the clones.

He sighed again. He doubted his sister recognized him, since she was unconscious by the time he appeared. But it was possible, something had upset her.

He was beginning to agree with his imouto. This mission had been nothing, but trouble and they should not be here. He could not believe sensei had lost. As unbelievable as it was his sensei had been outsmarted, drugged and injured.

 _-He's going to be pissed when he wakes up—_

The long haired young man slowly got up and went to her door. He was about to knock when he heard her muffled sobs. He doubted he would have heard her if not for the total silence of the room. He knocked on her door.

"Imouto, Are you ok? Do you want to talk?"

He heard her answer through the door. "I'm fine, just sleepy. I will talk to you later."

The dark eyed young man raked his hand through his hair. His sister was too stubborn and if she did not want to talk, she would not. He decided to give her some time and returned to sensei's side.

 _-What a mess, sensei-_

-NH-

Tazuna took them to his house. The clones placed Kakashi on the couch and waited further instructions. Naruto looked at the clones and told them to guard the periphery. Tazuna introduced them to his family, his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari, while Sakura rechecked Kakashi.

Tsunami was a pleasant motherly woman, who seemed worried for all of them. Her son Inari was a kid that looked like the ninja stole his best toy, instead of escorting his grandfather home. He stayed in a corner with arms crossed while glaring at the newcomers.

"Kakashi-sensei will be out for a couple of days or less. It's mostly chakra exhaustion. He just needs rest and it will replenish naturally." The pinket informed them.

Team seven observed each other silently as they contemplated their options. Their sensei was recuperating but would still be out of commission for several days.

"We should do something while waiting for Kakashi to wake up."

"Like?" the word challenged teen asked.

"Like be useful, have a plan, make sure the old geezer stays alive, prick."

"Uhn."

"Sakura is taking care of Kakashi and can watch the house members here. I will use my clones to watch the perimeter and the bridge. You can be the geezer's bodyguard and make sure he doesn't die until Kakashi-sensei wakes up."

"Uhn, not bad for a moron."

"Prick."

"Moron."

Inari could not stand it any longer and screamed at the so-called ninja in his house. "Listen to the wanna be heroes! What do you think you can do? You think you're the shit now?"

"Inari! To your room! Don't speak to our guest like that." His mother corrected.

"Whatever! Just be prepared to fail and die." The kid shouted as he ran to his room.

"Sorry, he's at a difficult age." The bridge builder apologized.

"Whatever. I guess, I'm your shadow until Kakashi wakes up." The raven-haired teen replied.

"Miss Tsunami, I will watch you, your son and Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Welcome to our home. Let me show you to your room."

"I'll be back. I'm gonna scout." Naruto left before anyone complained, grateful to be outside. He took a deep breath and started making clones.

 _-Time to train and scout the area-_ He made enough clones to watch the perimeter of the house and sent another squad to scout the area.

-NH-

Zabuza would be out for approximately a week, maybe a bit more. His chakra exhaustion, his wounds plus the combinations of whatever drug they gave him and the one he used that simulated death had taken a toll. He needed the rest for his body to heal and his chakra to replenish.

Haku was glad his sensei would be out to ensure his full recuperation, since he would quickly insist on finishing the mission as soon as he was awake. One less thing to worry about.

The long haired young man sighed. His sister was another matter, it could not wait any longer. She had been in her room since their returned. She came out to help with sensei, bandages and her necessities. She had barely eaten and as soon as her task was done she returned to her room.

He had heard her cry multiple times in the last couple of days and he could not take it anymore. He would get to the bottom of this. If she got mad and fed him mush, so be it. It would be better than this dreadful atmosphere.

Haku knocked on the door.

Hinata wiped her face took a deep breath and answered. "Niisan, I want to rest."

She hated lying to her brother, but she did not want to talk.

"Imouto, either you open this door, or I will freeze the lock and open it for you." He did not hear anything move. "I am not kidding. Do not force me."

After what felt like forever, he heard some shuffling and finally saw the door open. His sister was a mess. Her eyes were red, puffy with large dark circles. She looked pale, listless, even her hair was dull.

"What's going on?"

She shrugged, not looking at him.

"Won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that."

"Then tell me?"

"I…" Her eyes got shiny and she started to cry. "It doesn't matter. It won't change."

"Please imouto" He reached out slowly since she was usually skittish about her personal space. No reaction. He slowly put his arms around her and she grabbed him and started sobbing.

He just held her until she was done. It felt like forever, her tears a dagger to his heart. She slowly broke contact and looked at his shirt.

"Sorry for the mess, niisan."

"It's fine, it was sacrificed for a good cause."

The girl tried to smile but it did not reach her eyes.

"Better?"

She shrugged again. "I guess."

"Well, I'm listening."

She sighed. She grabbed her necklace and pulled it out from under her clothes, softly caressing the caged stone pendant. "Remember my stone, the story."

"Of course, mister wonderful knight."

"It's him niisan. I would never forget his name. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Impossible. The one in orange?"

"Mhm."

"That's the guy that…" He could not continue.

"That?"

"Damn, that's the guy with the clones that save you from the bomber."

The bluenette felt faint. He saved her even when he did not recognize her. New tears appeared in her eyes. "You stabbed him."

"I thought he was going to hurt you."

"I know." She thought she was done crying, but her eyes were not cooperating. –I wish we had met then—

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just did not think this would happen."

"Maybe you can stay in the back, like before. I will see what I can do. Maybe I can talk to sensei."

"Niisan, that is not fair to you. Don't worry. I will do what sensei asks."

The teen saw the sadness in her eyes and felt the need to help in some way. He would think of something. In the meantime, a distraction would be good.

"We are running low on ointments and medicine. I need to go look for more ingredients. Will you accompany me?"

"I don't know. I can stay with sensei."

"Imouto, sensei will still be out for a while and we are in the compound of our employer. It will take less time if you help me. I could use the company and Sensei needs them." He was laying it kind of thick, but he needed to get her out of that room. She could never refuse to help them. "The fresh air will be good."

"Okay, give me a minute." Hinata could see her brother's intentions and she loved him for it. She could never deny helping Sensei anyway. Perhaps being outside would help. Looking for herbs would occupy her for a while. She still felt exposed, so she reached for her trusty jacket.

Haku groaned when he saw it. "I thought I burned that thing." He sighed loudly.

"Niisan, stop. It might be cold outside."

Haku rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in a displeased smirk. "Really?"

"Niisan, I'm helping you. Don't complain."

"Oh, whatever! Let's go." He loosened his hair as he got their basket.

She put her jacket, then pulled the hoodie up to cover her hair. She could hear Haku mumbling curses but chose to ignore him. They made sure sensei was comfortable, covered by a blanket and left.

Once outside their mood lightened and Haku kept making silly jokes to make her laugh as they went through fields, looking for flowers and herbs.

-NH-

Naruto climbed the tree after he finished his training. He completed his daily routine and his chakra exercises, He made several seals to replace the ones he used but felt tired. Some of it was physical, but he felt drained. The brat had ruined everything. He was it again. He felt on edge all the time and it was getting to him. He wanted to be done and return to Konoha. He had to talk to Jiji, this would not work. He sighed.

 _-Stupid sensei-_ Who was still unconscious. _-Stupid Sasuke, stupid Sakura, stupid geezer, stupid everyone!—_ But most of all _-Stupid BRAT!—_

He was pissed and was reaching the end of his rope. He was going to beat the shit out of that brat! Maybe that would make him feel better, at least he would have earned the looks.

Inari, the brat, was a burr up his ass. The kid was either bitching about everything or insulting them, especially him or both. He tried to explain their jobs to the brat, being a ninja for it to backfire spectacularly. Now the kid concentrated his insults and mockery on him.

~Flashback~

He returned from scouting for dinner time. Everyone sat and ate mostly in silence. He sat down in awe, homemade food. He tried to act calm, but he thought his hand might shake, this was made by a mother for her son and family. He was still a guest, but it was homemade!

The food was simple but tasty. He enjoyed every bite. He would never complain about food, especially homemade food, something that had always escaped him. He ate it with gusto. He loved Ero-sennin and he was many things, a great cook was not one of them. Iruka-ni was a better cook, but they mostly ate outdoors during their trip. He tried not to bother Iruka-ni and Ayame-ne, maybe when he got back he would visit them at dinner time.

He could not help looking at the lady Tsunami and how she tried to cheer the brat up and ruffle his hair. Hell, he could swear Sasuke looked at her too. He understood. They were both orphans. He saw the brat swat her hand away, a hand he would have loved to have at his age. It wasn't right.

"You should not be so rude to your mother."

"Oh! Listen to the big damn hero! Are you telling us how to act too?"

"What is your damn problem?"

"YOU! You are my problem. Coming in here acting all superior, like heroes. You're no heroes. There are no heroes in the world."

"We are ninja! Our job is to help people."

"There are no heroes! Ninjas are idiots. You will die."

"Brat! I will show you what a ninja can do."

"We pay for your heroics go do your job, die and leave me alone.

"I'm not dying until I become Hokage. And I will save people."

"Hokage?"

"The leader of the Leaf Village. I will protect the people of the Leaf and beyond."

"Oh, you definitely think you're a big damn hero. The hero Hokage of shit!"

"Inari! I did not raise you to speak like that!" Tsunami chastised.

"How did a nice lady get a brat like you? You watch me, I will show you how it's done."

"Ha! You're nothing but a loser! You will die if you fight Gato. All of you will die. Just go home and stop pretending to be heroes.

"Kid, you should not make Naruto too mad. It's not a good idea." Sakura nervously interrupted.

-Of course, she warns him about me- Naruto was used to his teammates shitty attitudes, but he was not going to be put down by this shitty brat. "I will show you. I will be the next Hokage of the Leaf! The biggest damn hero there is."

"Hiding behind the girl. Go cry to your momma!"

Killer intent suddenly flooded the room as his face became more feral in his anger. He stood up so suddenly his chair flew back. "Punk!" He leaned forward on the table and was going to beat him up until he saw Tsunami put her arms around Inari and stood protectively over him.

He felt like he had been splashed with cold water. What was he doing? He wanted to be a knight and they were looking at him like he was the threat. _-I guess, Sakura was right_ — He let his temper get the better of him.

The blond carefully picked up his chair, put it in its place then bowed without looking up.

"Sorry about running your meal." He turned and left. He slept outside that night and last night too. He could not even enjoy the cozy atmosphere.

~Flashback End~

The brat did not miss a chance to antagonize him, calling him the crap Hokage or the big hero. Stupid brat! He tried to smile but the damned brat never let up and the smile was not working. They were looking at him weird again. He knew that look, like he would jump them any minute.

He avoided the house as much as possible and ate his meals outside. It was better than the looks and the insults that would make him snap again.

Sakura told him how Inari's stepfather was killed by Gato and he should feel sorry for the brat. He was not feeling sorry for him, he wanted him to shut up. What about his feelings? Nobody cared about those.

He was tired. Why did he need a team again? To have his back. Right. He sighed. He hoped Kakashi-sensei woke up soon and they could finish this mission soon. He had kept practicing while his clones watched everyone and the bridge but being on the outside was getting to him.

He yawned, as he made himself comfortable in the tree limb. One day he would show them all. One day. Perhaps one day someone would think of him. He had his faery. He smiled as his lids got heavy.

-NH-

He was woken by the sound of laughter, no light giggling. He saw a couple picking flowers.

 _-Great, as if my day wasn't shitty enough—_

"Stop it! Meanie!"

"Oh, but it's true your nickname should be stubborn."

"Niisan!"

-At least, they're siblings— He did not want to be accused of peeping on a couple. It also explained why the girl was taller, must be the older one. He cleared his throat and rustled some leaves before jumping down.

They turned his way quickly and the girl got in front of the short boy in the big jacket as they all looked at each other.

 _-Fuck, my luck—_ Haku could not believe the blond that was haunting his sister materialized out of the tree. He heard Hinata gasp and try to hide behind him.

 _-Naruto-kun! Why?—_

The bluenette felt paralyzed, she tried to fold herself into her jacket even more. She grabbed the back of her brother's kimono for support. She looked down but when Naruto spoke, she looked up and was caught. His eyes were bluer than she remembered.

"Sorry to frighten you, I'm a ninja from Konoha and I'm here to help your country. I was resting when I heard you. Sorry to disturb you." He did his biggest smile.

– _What the hell?—_ Haku looked in disbelief at the blond. Not only did he admit he was a ninja, but he admitted he was sleeping.

He knew his sister was not going to say anything and took over. "It's fine. We were having too good a time. We should not have gotten distracted, but our task is important."

"Nice flowers. Are you planting a garden? You have other plants along with the flowers."

"No garden, we use them to make healing ointments and medicines."

"Oh, cool!"

"Thank you."

"I wish, I knew how to make something like that." Naruto saw the boy still cowering behind the girl. He tried to smile again. "You can tell your little brother, I don't bite. I swear."

Haku bit his lips to stop himself from retorting to the idiot and smiled. "Ha, ha. You are quite mistaken. My name is Haku Yuuki and this is my little sister Hikari."

"Sister? Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I can't tell with the jacket and hoodie."

"Excuse me?"

"It's very big and the hoodie, I couldn't tell. If she wore clothes like you, it'd be easier."

"Really, do tell. Are you a fashion expert?" Haku smiled menacingly.

"Huh?"

Haku felt his sister pull the fabric on the back of kimono and breathed deep. "Nothing, I don't like it when people insult my cute little sister."

"Eep." Hinata yanked his kimono harder. _–Stop!—_

Naruto shook his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. It's the jacket. Sorry. I can't tell if she's cute or a girl. It's big and bulky."

"Oh, a connoisseur of fashion and beauty!"

"Ehh?"

"You know beautiful?"

Naruto's face broke into a slight smile with a faraway look, before nodding. "Mhm, the most beautiful."

Hinata felt a pang in her chest as she saw and heard the blond boy.

"Really?" Haku's face was unimpressed. "Who is the most beautiful?"

"The faery" Naruto realized what he said and quickly covered his mouth.

Haku looked at the blond in silence for a few minutes _. –Oh, Kami, imouto, he's not an idiot, he's crazy—_ He took a deep breath and repeated. "Faery?"

Naruto nodded with a goofy smile.

Haku's disbelief and frustration turned to anger. His sister was crying over a crazy that believed in faeries. "Pfft, really with wings and shit? Oh, beautiful faery…"

Naruto knew he should not say anymore but the look of doubt made him angry. He was so tired of everyone. He did not care if he thought him crazy, they were already afraid of him, but the faery was most beautiful, and nobody insulted her like that.

"Yes, faery. She was the most beautiful thing ever and did not need any wings. She appeared under the moonlight, dancing on the water surface. I don't give a shit if you believe me or not but don't trash talk her."

Haku felt the hand on the back of his kimono let go and got a very bad feeling. "Dancing on the water?"

"Mhm, she was dancing and moving the water with her magic, like whoosh, spin and whoosh." He moved his arms theatrically. "It glowed around her. Amazing" Naruto continued with a faraway look.

Hinata felt her face was on fire as she put her hands over her heart. _–No, it can't be—_ Then she realized what he said. _–Naruto-kun thinks I'm most beautiful? No way!-_

Naruto shook himself out of his daydream and noticed Haku's sister appeared sick. "I think your sister has a fever, she's all red."

Haku ignored the blond's comment. He had to confirm something. "What was she wearing?"

"What do you care pervert. Even with clothes she would have been most beautiful."

"EEEP!" She could not stand it anymore and she did something she had never done and fell in a dead faint.

"Imouto!" Haku turned and checked her, realizing she had only passed out.

"Is she ok. Does she have a fever? Do you need something? Maybe Sakura can look at her, although she has a temper, but she can heal. Hey, are you listening?"

Haku was in complete disbelief. _–Him! The orange fool saw my sister. You will never forgive me if I kill him. Will you? And he did save you against the bomber—_

He sighed, he would not kill him, but he was not one to miss an opportunity either. He turned around and faced the blond. _–You will owe me big time, imouto—_

"She's fine, no thanks to you."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"You almost killed her with your perverted story."

"It was not perverted. The faery was naked, but her beauty was not perverted."

"It would be best if you stopped talking about the naked part."

"You asked me. Pervert! Her beauty was her dance, her mastery of the water. It was magical."

"I can accept that. So, how are you going to make it up to my sister?"

"Huh? Make it up?"

"This is your fault!" Haku pointed theatrically to his sister.

"I did not give her the fever!"

"She doesn't have a fever!"

"She doesn't?"

"It was your stupid story about naked fairies!"

"I wasn't mentioning it. You asked!"

 _-1, 2, 3, 4, don't kill him—_ Deep breath. "It's still your fault! She fainted. You owe us."

"What do you mean?"

"Compensation."

"Huh?"

"Com-Pen-Sa-Tion!"

Haku's smile turned mercenary and Naruto felt a cold sweat go down his back.

I don't understand, lady."

"Oh, you will." His smile grew more sinister by the minute and made Naruto start to sweat. "By the way, I'm a boy."

"Boy?" Naruto couldn't help it, pointed with his right index finger up and down in disbelief at the yukata clad youth.

Haku's smiled got even more menacing as he answered. "Yep and you insulted my cute little sister. Unforgivable."

"Do you always wear each other's clothes?"

-You will pay for that. Oh, sweet revenge-

Naruto could not avoid the shiver as he kept looking at his creepy smile. _–What have I gotten myself into?-_

-NH-

Hinata woke up in her room. She had not slept well last two days and still felt groggy. She had the weirdest dream, about Naruto-kun seeing her dance.

She sat up in a heartbeat as it all came rushing back. The misery of finding Naruto-kun, talking to niisan, going to collect herbs, finding him again, trying to hide and he…he…he saw her naked! Her cheeks burned tomato red as she clutched her stone.

"Finally, awake imouto."

She jumped in surprise at Haku's voice. He was at the door a serious expression on his face.

"Let's talk Hinata."

The bluenette nodded nervously, Haku rarely used her name, it was either imouto or Hina-chan.

"We met your knight, imouto and although I have some reservations, he seems earnest." Hinata's faced paled. "I did not break my disguise and did not touch him."

Hinata smiled in relief. "Thanks, niisan."

"The question is what are you going to do? Or more specifically what is your desire?"

"I…what do you mean?"

"This is your opportunity to return to the Leaf…"

"NO!" The girl interrupted as she got up in one move.

The young man softened his look and raised his hand. "You were not in the fight. They have no clue you're with us. I will take responsibility and explain it to sensei. You could…"

"NO! No, no, stop it niisan." Hinata ran to him and hugged him.

He sighed and made her look up. "You are my beloved sister and I will miss you more than you know, but I want your happiness the most. He saved you. I know you do not want to fight him. The Leaf is your home. Think about it."

"Please stop, niisan. You and sensei have also saved me. Taught me so much. YOU are my family." She let go of him and looked him in the eye. "The Leaf is my home? NO, it may be my birthplace, but it is not my home. This is my home wherever my brother and sensei are. The Hyuga sold me, got rid of me. They are not my family."

The tears flowed as she talked to her brother. "Our family, our bond is stronger than blood. They dismissed me and do not want me. I do not want them either. Why should I? I do not want to return. DO you not want me either? You don't believe in me?"

She took a tearful deep breath and continued firmly. "You are right, I do not want to fight Naruto-kun. He saved me so many times, not just from the bullies and the bomber, but I will not abandon my family. That is not my way."

The bluenette looked wistfully. "I just never thought, I would have to fight him. I always thought, we might meet as emissaries from our villages, we would talk about our lives, become good friends. I want the best for him, but I will not abandon you. I will do what I must." She looked at him with conviction shining in her eyes. "But I won't kill him. Nor harm him. I will stop them. I will find a way."

"That's my cute and stubborn imouto." The young man's eyes also shone with unshed tears. He hugged her quickly then rubbed the top of her head. "I'm glad you won't leave us. I don't want you to go. I would never abandon you, I just wanted to make sure, it is what you wanted too. And I will believe in you until the end of my days. Even if you left you would always be my imouto."

The bluenette took a deep breath, calm for the first time in days, as they smiled at each other.

The dark-haired boy pulled her by the hand towards her bed and pointed to it. He took a chair, sat in front of her, grabbed one of her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Do you still want to talk to him?"

"I don't understand."

"I had an idea, just hear me out, ok?" He squeezed her hand.

"Mhm."

"I asked for some compensation for making you pass out. Also, for peeping on you, even though he doesn't know it."

"Compensation?"

"Why does everyone keep repeating it? Yes, compensation. You want to talk to him, correct?"

Hinata knew it was a trap, a Haku trap but a trap nonetheless. Still she could not deny, she wanted to talk to Naruto. She nodded slightly.

"Good. He will meet you today afternoon to apologize." The teen turned his head to the left and roll his eyes in the same direction. "Maybe buy dinner."

"WHAT!" Hinata stood suddenly.

"Sit down. He did not recognize you. He actually thought you were a boy, remember?"

"But, I, I…"

"NO buts and no fucking jacket. I thought I burned every one of those damned things."

"I can't"

"Yes, you can."

"I can't"

"You're going to stand him up? He's going to be at the clearing in approximately an hour and a half."

"What! No, no, no. It's impossible."

"No, it's not. Actually, it's quite simple."

Hinata glared at Haku and shook her head. "Simple. Simple? It's impossible. I can't…" She started shaking from her nerves and her hands felt clammy and sweaty.

"Slow down. Deep breath." He looked her straight in her eyes. "He did not recognize you and he won't. You barely recognized him either if not for his whiskers, before he said his name out loud. I'm sure he would recognize your eyes, but he won't see them. Your disguise, your hair and your contacts. You are Hikari Yuuki, my sister. He will not recognize you."

"I can't!"

The young man grabbed her hands again. "If you want to talk to him. This is your chance. He embarrassed Hikari Yuuki and will apologize to her. But you can get to know him again. See if he's still a knight. Maybe get another good memory, maybe give you something to talk about once we liberate Kiri and visit Konoha. What say you?"

"I..I..I…can't." Her eyes watered as she thought of all the reasons why it was impossible. Why it would never work. _–He will recognize me, he will tell Konoha or the Hyuga, he will be in danger from Master_ —

Reasons and fears collided. Her heart hammered in her chest at the possibility, the risks. _–What if he hates me? What if I disgust him? He won't like this new me-_

"Is my sister going to chicken out now? I guess you don't want to know the guy."

"I do but I…" Hinata looked her brother in the eyes. She saw his fear of her leaving but saw his love was bigger than his fear. He took a risk because he loved her, to make her happy. Even though he probably did not want her to go.

Hinata had not felt more protected, loved. Nor could she imagine loving her brother any more. She could not disappoint her brother. She could not back down in front of Naruto-kun either. They were brave, she would not insult them. She would do this.

"I will do it. I do want to know him."

Haku smiled at his sister. "That's my cutely stubborn imouto."

"Niisan." She laughed.

"Now, one last thing." Haku smiled in anticipation as he looked at his sister.

Hinata looked apprehensively at his brother, she knew that Machiavellian smile and it never bode well for her.

"About your wardrobe."

Hinata started to sweat.

-NH-

The blond went home once he finished his exercises, talked with Sasuke and Sakura, checked the perimeter and made more clones, showered and went back to the field.

 _-This is so stupid—_ How did that girl, err boy, he shivered, convinced him again? Oh, well. The girl will probably not show up or run on fear and he would be done. It wasn't his fault anyway. Kimono dude was the one that kept asking about the naked part. He stood next to the tree from earlier.

Hinata studied him from behind a large tree. His outfit was very dashing. A part of her still wanted to run and hide but she could not let herself or niisan or Naruto, who had shown up, down.

Niisan had confiscated her jacket _–in a block of ice-_ and made her wear a yukata he got her when they got back from the western lands.

– _I love you niisan, but I will get you for this. I'm sure it looks awful-_

She wished she could hide in her jacket took a deep breath hands over her heart as she took a step away from the tree.

Naruto heard a slight rustling of leaves and turned to see the girl. She had short black blue hair with white bangs and white hime style sideburns. She was wearing a simple lilac yukata with a purple obi. Without the jacket he could see that it was a girl. Kimono dude was right, a pretty girl.

-Might as well get this over with— The blond thought, mentally preparing himself. "Hi!"

"Hi" The girl whispered, never looking up.

"Hey, sorry about upsetting you earlier."

The girl nodded without looking up.

"It was not my intention to upset you. Just forget about it."

She nodded again, eyes firmly on the ground.

"About your brother's idea. What did you want to do?"

Silence. Time seemed to tick slowly during the awkward silence.

"Hey, I'm up here ya know? What's so cool about the grass anyway?"

Hinata looked up embarrassed. "Sorry." She struggled to look up, then to keep the eye contact sure that Naruto would recognize her any minute. She was getting more nervous by the minute.

The blond noticed her nervousness and decided to finish her suffering. "Look, forget about what your brother said. Just go home and relax. I'm sorry for offending you, but you don't have to force yourself to be here."

The blond turned and Hinata realized that he thought she was upset at him. She grabbed his coat. "Don't go."

"You don't want to be here. Go home." He dismissed her again.

She shook her head. "I do." She saw the disbelief in his eyes, his posture uptight. "I…"

Naruto looked at her as she played with her fingers. He was tired of games. He crossed his arms. "Just go."

Hinata felt her heart break. She was so stupid. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm very bad at talking with strangers. Uhm, shy. That's why my brother did this. I did not want to bother you. Sorry." She whispered and bowed slightly.

Naruto strained to hear her but saw the sadness in her eyes, before she looked down again. He felt the anger leave him and he took a deep breath. The brat, the last few days were not her fault. His temper was winning again.

"Do you really want to hang out?"

Hinata looked up hopeful and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I meant to apologize not make you more uncomfortable."

"No, it's my fault."

"Nah, it's mine. I had a couple of shitty days. That's all. I shouldn't take it out on you." He rubbed his nose with his finger embarrassed.

The girl shook her head. "I just made it worse, with my quietness. It's my fault."

The blond laughed. "I still think it mostly my fault, but let's say it's both our fault."

The girl smiled, and he did not feel like a total ass. He never liked the silence and started again. "What do you want to do? Miss ah?"

"Hikari, Hikari Yuuki. Nice to meet you. Uzumaki-san." She introduced herself again and bowed slightly.

"Oh, no, no, no. We are not doing that shit, err stuff. I'm Naruto. There are no old fogies around."

The bluenette used her hand to cover her smile.

-Cute— He smiled and started again. "Say it with me, Na-ru-to."

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto blinked then froze, he had not been called that since….

Hinata saw his frozen look. "Naruto-san. Sorry. I did not mean to be so forward."

The blond shook his head. "No, that's fine. I'm not used to being called with a kun, that's all. Please. It's fine."

Hinata frowned. "What do your friends call you then?"

-Friends? Ha!— He was not going to explain that to her. "Just Naruto is fine. Either, whatever you like. You don't have to bother with titles."

Something was off with his expression, but she had always called him Naruto-kun and could not imagine anything else. "Naruto-kun then."

This time he smiled slightly, and she blushed and looked down again. She took a deep breath and forced herself to look up again.

Naruto saw her efforts and smiled. She was honestly trying. "I'm not good at this stuff. Is there anything interesting around here?

She forced herself to maintain eye contact. "My brother and I just moved with our… uncle. I don't know either."

"Ok, let's walk and see what we see. Maybe they have ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Mhm."

"You like ramen?"

"I love it! Ramen is the food of the gods!"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? It's the bestest thing in the world! Ayame-ne and Teuchi ojisan make the most awesomest RAMEN! They have a stand called Ichiraku's back in Konoha."

She laughed. "I hope I can try it some time. Sounds delicious."

Naruto looked at her smile. She was quiet but was not making fun of him. "If you go, I will invite you. It is the best."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem. Anything to spread the word on Ichiraku's. It will be the official food of the Hokage when I'm Hokage'"

"Nice." Hinata smiled with nostalgia. It was just like he told her before. "I want to taste it. Food good enough to be the official food of a Hokage must be great."

Naruto just kept studying her face, waiting for her denouncement or ridicule but it did not come, and his muscles relaxed unconsciously. His smile grew. "It is, it is."

He looked at the fields of flowers. "You use these plants to make ointments?"

"Mhm" The girl nodded.

"Are you sick?"

"No." The girl shook her head.

"Why were you making it? Do you sell it?"

"It's for my uncle, he hurt himself the other day. I want him to get better. My brother and uncle are the most important to me."

"Ah, glad you aren't hurt."

"Thanks."

"I understand. My family are my precious people too"

"Yes, they are."

"Hold on." He ran into the field and picked a couple of yellow wildflowers, then came back and gave it to her as she turned bright red. "Maybe you can use them."

He put his hand on the back of his neck embarrassed. "Plus, they look pretty with your kimono and Ayame-ne says flowers make girls happy. Apology for the fairy thingy and my shitty attitude."

The bluenette turned red again. "Thanks. They are pretty. Um, it's a yukata."

"Oh, kimono, yukata, whatever. Are you sure you're okay your all red. Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine, thanks. It's my fair skin, it happens a lot." She looked at the small flowers in her hand. _–Or it seems to around you-_

If you need anything, let me know. I'm a ninja."

"Thanks. You are too nice. I wish all ninjas were like you." She twirled the flowers in her hand. - _You're still a knight-_

Now it was the blond's turn to blush. "He, he." The blond scratched his nose again. "They will be when I'm Hokage." He said it just to see her reaction again and she did not disappoint. She continued to smile and nodded. "We are helping with the bridge; your land will be much better soon."

"Thanks, you are very brave." Hinata wanted to change the subject, she did not want to think of the battle ahead. "How did you get here?" She asked lamely.

"The usual way, the old man requested our services."

"Oh."

He noticed, she became tense, maybe she did not like to talk about fighting. "Sorry, I have a one-track mind about being a ninja and training. Ero-sennin says I should get a hobby, but I haven't found one. I like gardening, but I travel too much. Training is fun. And I want to get stronger. It's a win-win.

The bluenette smiled at Naruto-kun who started to talk about everything. _–Thanks, niisan-_

They continued to walk towards town as Naruto gave her slightly improved versions of his exploits and adventures while training. She smiled contentedly as she softly played with the small flowers in her hands, glad she had something to keep her hands busy.

Naruto could not help himself, he just kept talking non-stop. The way she listened to him encouraged him to continue. She seemed impressed and did not make fun of him. All the frustrations of the last few days and months, slowly unwinding.

The town was in a sorry state and there where few shops open. There were no ramen stands much to Naruto's disappointment. Hikari pointed to an unassuming tea shop that also served okonomiyaki and they went there.

The food was simple yet tasty. Naruto talked about the greatness of ramen in all it's different varieties then recounted some of his pranks, keeping them entertained.

"You painted a Leaf monument?"

Yep. Hokage mountain, has all the Hokage's faces carved in it. I painted all their faces. It was hilarious."

She giggled. "I wish I could have seen it." 

"It was great, if I do say so myself. I'm the best prankster in the Leaf."

"That's an interesting title."

"Yep. I will also be the pranking Hokage"

The girl continued to laugh. "I can see that. Did you get in trouble?" She asked concerned.

"Not really." The blond answered embarrassed but surprised she was worried about him. "I had to clean it all up with Iruka-ni but it was nothing and he treated me to ramen afterwards."

"He sounds nice."

He Is. He was my teacher before he adopted me. And he gave me a big lecture. Boy, can he lecture. But he is the best niisan there is."

"He sounds like a great man. I wish I could meet him one day too." She sipped on her tea. –And thank him for always supporting you—

"He's the best. He was the first of my family, which keeps growing and growing. It's unbelievable some days." He shook his head. "He's going to marry Ayame-ne, who's really nice and I will get Free Ramen for life!"

The bluenette laughed.

"But the best is they really love each other. Then there's Ero-sannin and Baa-chan, they will probably be a couple soon. Ero-sennin is trying really hard, even though they're old. Then Shizune-neesan and Teuchi-ojiisan. They are the best. My precious family."

"Yes, family those most precious to us. They encourage us to become better." The girl smiled as she thought of her brother. "and overcome our fears."

"They definitely teach me stuff. Do you only have one brother?"

"Mhm, Haku-niisan and uncle. But that is enough for me. I will not let them down."

"Me either. But I doubt you could disappoint them. You're too nice."

Her cheeks burst in flames as she tried not to poke her fingers together. She grabbed the table to avoid embarrassing herself. "Thanks."

-She's all red again but it's not bad, it's kind of cute. Weird but cute— Naruto mused. "I will protect my family and the Leaf."

"You will become strongest when you have something to protect." 

"Mhm, I will not disappoint my best friend or my family. I will protect all of them and become" He added internally _-the Knight-_ "Hokage. That is the promise of a lifetime. And I never go back on my word. That is my nindo, my ninja way."

-He's inspiring and amazing, even when he doesn't realize it. I will not go back on my word either, no matter what. That is for cowards. I will adopt it too, Naruto-kun. I'm in your debt again—

"I'm done and you?" Naruto proclaimed as he finished the last of his tea.

"Me too." She smiled as she picked up the flowers she sat on the table.

He had such a good time he paid without reservations, even when she offered to pay her half. He felt so much calmer that before and realized he did not want her to go even though it was getting late. "Oh, I know. Let me show you the bridge!"

Naruto went to the bridge and noticed Hikari looking at it sadly. "Once it's finished. Your country will prosper, and everything will improve. Tazuna-geezer says Wave was very pretty in the past. It will be so again. We are helping him with the bridge. I promise. It will be better."

"Thank you. I can see it." The girl nodded sadly. –He is on the right side of this fight. I wish I was on your side Naruto-kun-

Suddenly loud voices came from the bridge and three clones dropped in.

"Boss! What the hell?"

"We've been working all day while you were lazing around?"

"With a pretty girl too." Clone number three asserted as he got very close to her face.

"Eep!" She took a step back trying to put some personal space between her and these Naruto-kuns, while she felt the heat take over her cheeks again.

"Hey! Don't bother Hikari. Shoo, shoo or I will make you disappear."

"Spoilsport!" "Asshole!" "Jerk!" They continued to complain as they scrambled and went back to their posts watching the bridge.

"Damned clones. Sorry, It's one of my jutsus. I can make clones but sometimes they're a little too spirited."

"That's amazing. I was just surprised."

"Yeah, they help me scout and we watch the bridge daily. I guess, I better go home and report with my teammates.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to keep you. Will they be mad you missed dinner?"

"No problem." He remembered bitterly. -I haven't eaten there for the last two nights. I doubt they missed me— He steeled himself. "But I do have to report. I will take you home."

"That won't be necessary. My uncle…My uncle doesn't like… visitors…. He's quite, um, the hermit."

"But its late for a girl to walk alone."

"Thank you for your kindness and concern. But my brother will meet me halfway. It's very close. Don't worry, please. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, thanks again."

"Okay, if you say so. Hey, did you notice if that place is open for lunch tomorrow. I forgot to look. Nothing worse than guard duty when hungry."

"I'm sorry, I did not notice."

"That's okay. I'll send a clone in the morning to check. I still, don't know all the establishments here. A shame they don't have ramen."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Personally?" He thought about it and decided to lie, see what she wanted. "Yeah, sure."

"Naruto-kun." She reminded herself _-Be bold—_ Then took a deep breath. "If you don't mind. I mean if you want. I can bring you a bento tomorrow. If that's okay."

Naruto looked flabbergasted for a couple of minutes and could not utter a word. "Are you serious?"

"Mhm"

"Don't joke about that."

"I would not." She looked him in the eye. "I'm not kidding."

He looked at her deep purple eyes and could tell she was serious. His mouth went dry at the thought of homemade food again. And a bento? He never had one either. His smile lit his face. "Awesome. I mean you don't have to, but that will be so cool."

The smile that lit his face warmed her heart. She wished he smiled like that always.

The blond's tiredness was vanquished. He was so excited, he wondered how he would sleep. But he would even if he had to knock himself out. He could not miss that for the world.

They smiled, lost in their own thoughts.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." She turned and ran.

"Bye! See ya!" He jumped and turned around before running to Tazuna's house. _–Hell ya! I will be on the bridge tomorrow!-_

-NH-

Hinata ran all the way home excited. Haku was waiting for her with his arms crossed.

"That took too long! I was about to go look for you!"

She Jumped and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "He's still a knight! Thank you Niisan! Good night!" and ran to her room. She must get up early to finish her practice before making a bento.

Haku scratched his head and sighed. It seemed like a good idea at the time, now he wasn't so sure. At least she was happy again.

 **AND CUT!**

 **I promised contact. Contact was made. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Saw it coming? Not? I expect some rotten tomatoes. Please let me know. REVIEW! REVIEW! This chapter was a long time in the making and more to come as Wave unravels. I want your input. Do you love Haku even more? Do you hate Inari? Did it make sense? I can't see Hinata betraying her family. Hope you like the mild fluff.**

 **PS. I made it as soon as possible but real life is real.**

 **Quick reminders. Hinata's hair is kind of like Rogue's (from X-Men) in coloring with her hime cut. They have not seen each other since they were little kids and the changes make recognition almost impossible. Also remember everyone believes Hinata died in the kidnap attempt. The characters are not 100% perfect or infallible.**

These Omake are more outtakes or alternate funny.

The Revenge

Haku took a deep breath as he repeated. "You need to stop mentioning the naked part."

"I'm not, you are. You're the one that wanted to know. She was hot, but it was more than that. It was her dance, so sensuous and hypnotic." Ice cubes started to fall from the sky as the blond was oblivious to the danger around him. "What the hell?"

Haku looked at the blond in contempt. "Do you know what happens to perverts? To men who take advantage of innocent girls? Men who peep on naked girls, Especially my cute innocent little sister. Do you?" The ice cubes started to grow from pebble size to golf, then tennis, basketball, then beachball sized.

"Da fuck?" The blond tried to protect the unconscious girl when he noticed the huge ice block were missing the girl on the floor.

"I asked you a question, pervert! Do you?"

The blond felt his pants starting to get cold and paradoxically he started to sweat. "Ah."

"Their nuts freeze off, then their junk freezes off. Gone forever."

The blonde ninja looked green as he started to lose feeling on his legs and nether regions. "NUUUUUU"

When suddenly from the trees above salvation appeared in a most unusual form.

Tons of acorns, chestnuts, pinecones and other assorted seeds started raining from the trees.

FALSE ACCUSER! Liar! Tormentor of the innocent! Die!

Naruto felt feeling return to his legs as the ice wielder started to fight of the deluge of assorted nuts that flew from the trees.

Suddenly an army of squirrels, chipmunks, rabbits, deer and other assorted cute fluffy forest creatures wearing white bandanas or hachimakis on their heads/foreheads, assaulted the ice wielder.

"You have tormented us unjustly. We will have our revenge!"

"For the little critters unjustly accused! FIRE!"

The critters started throwing the ice on the floor as well as rocks.

Haku ran for his life as he screamed. "It was an honest mistake! It's my sister. Don't let the pervert alone with her."  
"That's what you get for threatening people and animals. Peace. My future children thank you!" The blond then sat and waited for his faery to wake up.

The Kidnap Attempt

The Naruto clones saw Naruto talking to a pretty girl, no the Faery. They were closer to his subconscious and were sure that was her. They looked at each other and quickly hatched a plan.

"Boss!"

"Lady!"

"Howdy!"

Naruto had a bad feeling, the clones were smiling and crowding him, then they moved to Hikari.

"Hi, pretty lady!"

"Cutie pie!"

"Miss beauty"

They kept getting closer and closer to her face. Her face turned tomato red as steam escaped from her ears. –So many Naruto-kuns! Oh, Kami—

Suddenly it was too much for her as a small nosebleed became obvious and she passed out.

The clones grabbed her, threw a pepper bomb at the boss and ran like crazy.

"Basterds! COME BACK with MY GIRLFRIEND!"

A crow flew by "Aho"

The clones all flipped him a bird and kept running.

The first one stuck out his tongue and pulled his lower eyelid down.

The second one blew him a raspberry as he mocked. "Na, na, na, na!" and raised his middle finger again.

The third one had Hinata on his shoulder, holding her with one arm. He used his other hand to pat his butt as he also said. "NEVER!"

Naruto decided to use some of the jutsus and seals he kept hidden and jumped the clones. He dispelled them after a brief but intense fight.

"Damn, I can't even trust myself with her! Damn clones!" He picked up his girl princess style and she nestled on his chest and murmured. "Oh, Naruto-kuns. Behave"

Naruto stopped in the middle of his clone rant and got a nosebleed as he thought. –I need to teach her the clone jutsu too. Many Hina-chans—

The nosebleed became a torrent that launched him back and he passed out with a smile on his head.

They both cuddled with happy smiles and a trickle of blood down their nose.

Later Haku walked by with many tiny clawmarks and pawmarks all over his torn clothing. He looked at them but was too exhausted to do anything. Who knew little critters could be that dangerous? He sat down to make sure nothing perverted occurred.

3- The Cheesy Shojo Version (How I wish it was)

Zabuza mumbled something in his sleep and Haku decided to stay. He made sure his sister wore her yukata and convinced her to go get the herbs. He guilt-tripped her to go with Zabuza sensei and made her see the light about her jacket would attract way more attention than a plain dress.

Hinata was mad at her niisan but loved him and sensei too much to say no. Her eyes were scratchy, and she removed her contacts for a few minutes. –It just for a bit. I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing?-

Almost like a summon, she spotted an orange shadow in the distance as she bent down to pick up herbs. Her stone came out from her yukata. She saw the whisker marks and froze.

Naruto saw a pretty girl in the distance, as he practiced. Something shone around her neck and he froze as he recognized his stone. He looked into her pearlescent eyes and started to cry as the sky became pink.

Red and pink heart shape butterflies started to fly everywhere, and sparkles started floating around their bodies. Suddenly Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from the Lion King was loudly heard from all directions.

They continued to look into each other's eyes as the sparkles and cheese continued to spread.

Suddenly they started running in slow motion and in tune with the music towards each other. Hearts started exploding from their eyes s they called their names.

"Naruto" "Hinata" "Naruto" "Hinata" "Naruto" "Hinata" "Naruto" "Hinata"

As they got close. Hinata jumped into the waiting arms of Naruto who twirled her around before bringing her down, looking in her eyes and dipping her down like a ballet pirouette and kissing each other passionately.

And they lived happily ever after the end.

(Not being mean, it's just not going to happen that way. I can't see it in the story. But I can dream it too!)

Next: "Before (The In-between)"

 **Thanks to:**

Chewie Cookies: Thanks as always! You should like this one a lot more.

Mrenteria99: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one. Please let me know.

Neostardustdragon101: Thanks for your reviews! Glad you liked it and it is here (the beginning anyway). Please let me know what you think of this one!

NarHIna: Thanks for Your constant reviews! It is here. Glad you have enjoyed it. Won't make a comment on your guesses. Keep them coming, please. It's exciting to read. Well, what did you think of this one? Did you see it happening this way?

toothpastewasabisauce: Thanks for your reviews! SO glad you loved it. Can't wait to hear what you think of this one! Hope you liked it just as much.

Luisdox: Gracias por tus resenas! Espero la proxima, quiero saber como les gusto este capitulo. Fue inesperado? Este capitulo es bien improtante pero es un respire, todavia falta mas. El equipo 7 necesita major direccion. Kakashi se va a despertar con mas motivacion. Pero tambien faltan muchas cosas con este equipo. Por favor dejame saber que te parecio. Gracias.

SpicyWifey: Thanks for the review. This is the chapter. It happened, they met. Was it unexpected or not? I hope you liked it. Please let me know. I put Hinata's reasons in the chapter to remind people why she did not return as well as her new look. Team 7 has ways to go. I hope you like this omakes.

Nightwind83: Thanks for the review! Hope you like the meeting. Please let me know. Yes, Kakashi has ways to go in the teaching department. We'll see about Zabuza and Haku.

RavenShadow: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. Yes, it is very different as you saw. Contact has been made. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know.

Solvdrage: Thanks for the review! You know how I love my cliffhangers, but nothing is as evil as nope tainted dragons or chaos heretics! Only best girl calmed Naruto's brattyness. Did you see this coming? What did you think? Yes, more work on Misstep and dragons! Lol.

Oliver W.K. Twist: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the chapter. Sorry but I love cliffhangers, hey this one was a sweet cliffhanger. I wanted to change things for the fight. Naruto has way more tricks of his sleeve. What did you think of the meeting? Please let me know.

Laryssa1234: Thanks for your constant reviews! Yes, things are getting tense and more to come but this was a calm chapter. Well, they met. What did you think? Surprised or not? Team 7 will slowly grow. And did you love Haku here? Let me know what you think.

Jenuzumaki: Thanks for your reviews! Glad you like the fights. Naruto has more tricks up his sleeves. Zabuza will not be happy when he wakes up. Contact was made. What did you think? Please let me know?

Sonicprophet: Thanks for your review! Glad you are liking the story. Maybe I will be bad? Maybe not? Yes, it was obvious in a way. Lol. No worries about grammar. They met, what did you think? Please let me know.

Hinataellis: Thanks for the review! This is it! Please let me know what you thought of their meeting. Thanks.

Alisse: Gracias por tu resena! Que Bueno oir de ti! Si ya llegaron los capitulos y ya se encontraron. Que te parecio? Sorpresivo o te lo imaginaste? Dejame saber que te parecio, gracias!

memisantropo: Thanks for the review! So glad you are loving the story! Please don't punch me or I can't continue. Lol. Expect more cliffhangers at different points. That is my plan unless a major life event. I love all the characters (except the Master). Please let me know what you thought of their encounter.

Crimson Hawk Wolf: Thanks for the review! Well this was it! They met. Full rencounter not yet. Surprised? Let me know what you think!

: Thanks for the reviews! Your vote has been noted. They met. What did you think? Please let me know. And oh yeah, I am. Muhahah, cue in evil laugh.

unipei: Gracias por tus resenas! Ese era la intencion, porque Hinata tambien quedo mal, pero gracias a su hemano termono encontrandose con Naruto. Que te parecio el reencuentro? No Hinata no puede evitar el enfrentamiento. El equipo 7 sigue creciendo. Puse las notas de auto ren bold para que veas que se acerca el final del capitulo. Dejame saber si te gusto?

Uzumaki no Rinne-sennin: Thanks for the review! Yep, it's here! What did you think? Please let me know.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for your constant reviews! Thanks for the review! Yes, I wanted something different. Let me know what you think of the curveball. Lol.

Twigofspite: Thanks for your reviews! So glad you liked it! This is it! It happened, and you were right. (Probably the only one kind of close). They were reintroduced and Haku was a great brother. Please let me know what you think!

jtscores: Thanks for the review! I wanted faster but work and other stuff. Hope you liked it. Please let me know.

rperodin: Thanks for the review! Accepted! I keep trying but I want it to be good and work… Please let me know what you think.

Guest1: Thanks for the reiview! Here it is! Let e know what you think.

Anymeprincess: Thanks for your reviews! I missed them! Glad you are back. Well there are tons more to come both ups and downs. Team 7 grows slowly, as will Kakashi. Yes, this has been a long time coming, but they finally met. What did you think? Unexpected? It's still a bumpy ride, but I think you will enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Please. Thanks. Have a great day!

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the review! Yep, Hinata was in a bad spot. Contact has been made. Will this make it better or worse. I might that idea for an omake. Lol.

Agnivesh8085: Thanks for your review. Glad you are liking it. Their emotions are one of the most important things to me, so I'm glad. Thanks. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Guest2: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter. Yes, it is. Kakashi will have a revelation at some point (I'll leave it at that).

Theeyethatwatchesoverall: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are liking it. Antsy is good. More ups and downs to come. I do try to be realistic. Kakashi is a great character but not the greatest teacher. Him and team 7 will continue to grow. Now you know what Haku would do. Was it plausible? He loves his sis so much. I have supplied the drug, let me know what you think. Lol. But I really want to know what you all think.

Luciendar: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it! You can gush. Jk. Lol. Naruto has a lot of cards under the table. Kakashi mentioned it last chapter, he doesn't trust him and hasn't used all his tricks (and has kept them secret). Saving them for extreme emergencies. He really didn't need them against the Demon brothers and the Zabuza finale is yet to be seen. So, there is more. The fights were hard both because I wanted them different and because I wanted to get to this chapter, that was part of the issue. Same here, rewriting convo's again and again. We'll see. Let me know what you think. Contact was made. Will they fight-fight?... Mhm. I might use that in the future. This chapter was more revenge of the little critters. Lol.

FirstThaumaturgy: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are liking the story and continue to like it. This was an important if calm chapter. But there is more to come. Let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 23 - Before

The Way to Your Heart – The Long Way Home

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Naruto or anything, yada,yada,yada. Don't own anything. Naruto belongs to Hinata. Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out and play with them for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters thinking—_

 _{~Flashback voice/memory~}_

~Flashback~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

 _**** Dreamscape or Mindscape****_

 _Juts_ u _s_

 **AN** : _Always_ _ **thanks**_ _to all_ _my great reviewers and followers_ **!** Thanks for all the reviews! **Thanks** to my new followers and people who favorited my story! I _really appreciate you and all feedback_. I hope you like this chapter!

 _Thanks to_ : Chewie Cookies, toothpastewasabisauce, mrenteria99, Darkangel665, Guest1, Guest2, luisdox, nightwind83, jenuzumaki, NarHina, Dragon Man 180, RavenShadow, EeveeTheTmmortal, FirstThaumaturgy, , jtscores, Solvdrage, Oliver W.K. Twist, Twigofspite, Sonicprophet, theeyethatwatchesoverall, laryssa1234, Alisse, unipei, hinatagreatestfan, Agnivesh8085, egemsuperstar, Guest3

Attention Please: laryssa1234 has done the NEW very **cute COVER drawing** this story. Check her art on DeviantArt, her name there is My-wolf-box. Please THANK HER and visit her deviant art page and give her likes/comments.

THANK YOU ALL! Thanks for your support. Sorry it took so long, bit IRL and had a bit of a block on the how to get where I want to get. Still not 100% satisfied but it's been too long. I love this story and am committed to it and you. Don't doubt it. PLEASE let me know what you think. I fully expect some tomatoes thrown in my direction. But I still want to know what you think.

Review = _FEED THE MUSE!_

 **Chapter 23 – Before**

The next morning Naruto got up at the crack of dawn, finished his exercises, recalled his night clones and made more for the day shift. He avoided the brat like the plague, then followed Tazuna and Sasuke to town after they finished breakfast.

Sasuke was getting irritated with his idiotic teammate. At first, he had been surprised when he announced he was following them to the bridge, soon it was clear something was up. He was jumping excitedly at anything and kept looking around for something. It reminded him of when he was waiting for a prank to go off and it made him wary. He debated whether to ask him what was wrong but decided not to debase himself.

 _-That idiot better not be playing pranks in the middle of a mission. I swear, I will report his ass. I thought he was taking this seriously—_ He concentrated on ignoring his annoying behavior and kept closer to Tazuna.

Naruto was too nervous to sit still, time was moving too slow. It was like waiting for a prank to go off. It was excruciating.

 _-Agh! Stupid clock! Wait, what if she doesn't show up? No, don't think that. She kind of promised. What if it's horrible? Who cares. It's homemade! It's for me! What time is it again? Come on clock! —_

Finally, it was lunch time. Naruto saw a figure approaching quickly and jumped to meet her. Sasuke watched in disbelief as he approached a villager girl and rolled his eyes at the moron.

Naruto called to Sasuke "Lunch break!" then ran to her once he spotted her. "Hi!"

"Hi, Naruto-kun!"

"You came! Err, I mean thanks."

"I promised you. I had a busy morning, sorry if it took too long."

"No problem. It's cool, you're here now." His stomach grumbled loudly, and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry."

The bluenette smiled and gave him a basket with food. "Here you go. I hope you like it." She bowed slightly.

The blond smiled nervously as he grabbed the basket. "I'm sure, I will." The girl started to turn, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait, you're not staying?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"Oh, come on. It's not a bother. Eating alone is no fun. You made the food." He turned his head embarrassed. "Unless your busy, never mind. I wasn't thinking."

"I would like to." The girl smiled as she played with her fingers. Naruto's head whipped forward quickly. "I thought, you would want to eat with your friends and teammates."

"Pfft, not likely."

"Then yes." The girl said as she looked into those deep pools of blue.

"YES! Let's go!"

"Can you leave?"

"Not going far. Just at the beach, next to the bridge. I told Sasuke I was going on lunch and have my clones all around on patrol and some are helping with the bridge."

She smiled again. "Okay."

They walked to a quiet spot within sight of the bridge and sat down. The bluenette open the basket and pulled food out in front of a star struck Naruto.

"Wow, Hikari that looks amazing!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

She gave most of the contents to a drooling Naruto.

"I'm so hungry." The blond noticed Hikari had not served herself. "Hey! You eat too!"

The girl laughed, and Naruto's cheeks burned slightly. "I'm eating but the guest goes first. There's plenty of food."

"I don't wanna eat by myself. It's no fun."

"You won't, promise."

Naruto just kept looking at the food. Everything looked delicious. "Woah!"

The girl turned red again but smiled as she prepared a small plate for herself.

-That fever of hers sure comes quick, but at least she still feels well and can continue through it—

"Please enjoy, Naruto-kun"

"Itadakimasu!" The blond started scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow.

Hinata smiled at his manners but he ate with such gusto that it was hard to be mad at him. He obviously enjoyed her food and that was the most important thing for her.

"Thish is amashing, SHikari!" Naruto spoke with his full mouth and Hinata smiled at his antics.

The blond noticed her dainty manners and his cheeks started to burn. He finished chewing and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, Ero-sennin and Iruka-ni say I have no manners. I'm not used to homemade food and it's just really good, scratch that it's great."

The bluenette just smiled kindly and nodded. "It's fine. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

The blond was not used to such kindness from others outside his family and enjoyed the feeling. He continued to eat at a slightly less hectic pace, which allowed him to savor the food even more.

They fell into a companionable silence while they ate, each enjoying the others presence. As he finished, the blond rubbed his belly contentedly.

"You're really a great cook Hikari, you'll make a great wife one day."

The girl's face exploded in red as she tried to imitate a tomato, and unconsciously tapped her index fingers together.

-There she goes again, weird. But not bad, really, It's kind of…-

"Thhhanks, Naruto-kun" interrupted the girl. The bluenette took a deep breath and managed to force her hands on her knees to stop her finger tapping. "You're very kind." She smiled trying to control her nerves, but her cheeks remained rosy.

"No problem, it's the truth. I should go back before the teme has a cow."

The girl nodded, and she started putting everything away as the blond helped her.

The blond tried to organize his thoughts as he picked the up the basket and they walked back to the bridge. He gulped, knowing speech was not his thing.

"I wanted to thank you again. It was all good and well, I'm not used to home cooking and stuff. I… well. Thanks."

The bluenette's smile, lifted his spirit even more. It was weirdly calming.

"If it's okay, I can bring you lunch again tomorrow." He looked up in surprise and she continued nervously. "If you want. You said you liked it. It's no trouble, I'm waiting for my uncle. If you want. "

"Are you kidding? Of course, I want too. Yatta!" He scratched his nose. "I mean, yes. Thank you."

The girl giggled and nodded as they arrived at the bridge. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you are doing wasting time, moron. We have a mission to finish."

"Temee! My clones are on duty. Prick!" He turned to the girl who was looking at the dark-haired boy with a frown. "Sorry, don't pay attention to him. He's always like that."

"He is? But you're his teammate."

"Pfft. Just ignore him. I hope you still come tomorrow." 

"Of course."

They were finishing their goodbye when a pinkette came running towards the bridge.

"Guys! Kakashi sensei woke up!"

Sasuke came down from the bridge. "About time."

The girls looked at each other and the pinkette said "Who's she?"

The blond quickly answered. "This is Hikari Yuuki, my friend. This is Sakura Haruno my teammate. The prick with the attitude is my other teammate Sasuke Uchiha."

The bluenette looked at Sakura with concern and exclaimed. "You too? Who was it? It was him, right?" The bluenette pointed at Sasuke before continuing. "Naruto-kun is too nice. It had to be that guy. It wasn't your teacher, right? My brother did it to me too, but he can be a meanie."

"What?" Sakura looked at the concerned girl in confusion. –What's wrong with her? —

"Your hair?"

"Yes."

"It's pink!" The bluenette pointed dramatically.

"Yes."

"My brother pranked me and colored mine pink too. It was awful. At least they did not give you a weird cut. Why did he do it? Not that it's right, but…"

Suddenly Naruto started to laugh. Hikari looked at the pinkette's angry expression, then Naruto bend down as his laugh grew and had to put his hands on his knees to avoid falling over. The black-haired boy turned his head and coughed suspiciously.

"It's my natural hair color." Sakura said with clenched fists.

The bluenette lost all color as she realized her mistake. She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. My brother pranked me, and I thought… never mind. I'm truly sorry. I did not mean to offend you."

The pink haired girl took a deep breath, although her fists were still clenched. _–She's a civilian. One, two, three…Shanaro! She's a civilian and is apologizing nicely—_ She nodded. "Okay."

"Don't worry Hikari-chan." The blond wiped the corner of his eye as he straightened up. 

"Sasuke-kun is above petty pranks, not like some idiots I know. What's your name again?"

"Not you too, Sakura. The dobe has already wasted enough time on civilian idiocies. What did Kakashi-sensei say?"

"He wants to talk to us."

"Temee, she's not an idiot."

"No, you are. I said civilian idiocies. Like wasting time on civilians instead of working." Sasuke turned to the bluenette. "And you should go home and not bother us shinobi.'

"Shut up, prick! Hikari-chan can do what she wants. My clones are on guard anyway and I was at lunch. Go get your own."

The bluenette was still frowning slightly. "I should go. Sorry to bother you."

"You're not a bother, he's an ass. Sorry 'bout that. Are you, I mean about tomorrow."

"I'll see you then" She smiled and turned.

The blond perked up and smiled as he waved. "See ya!"

-NH-NH-

Hinata look at them from afar. She still frowned when she thought about Naruto-kun's teammates. They were unusually rough with Naruto-kun.

 _-Strange—_ But she could not ignore the look Naruto-kun gave her. Even if the other guy insulted her, she would still return.

She still felt bad for insulting the girl, who would have thought there was naturally pink hair. _–I'll apologize again. Maybe make her a treat—_

-NH-NH-

The blond turned back and glared at his taciturn teammate. "Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"Why are you such an idiot? Wasting time on a civilian. Aren't you serious about our mission? About being shinobi?"

"Grr. I'm very serious." The blond clenched his fists in frustration - _Talking like he knows anything about me-_

"Sasuke-kun, Ignore Naruto's attitude we should go see Kakashi-sensei" The pinkette glared at Naruto who glared at them. "You too, Naruto. Sensei needs us. Don't be such a brat and don't insult Sasuke-kun. Let's go."

"We can't leave Tazuna." The raven-haired boy complained.

"Good you remembered the mission purpose, Sasuke. Glad you're following orders, Sakura. Naruto, you should try harder to control your temper." They looked up at the flippant tone and saw their sensei smile through his mask sitting in a tree, waving at them in his usual laid-back attitude. "Yo!"

Naruto clenched his fist in frustration. –Why me? The temee was fighting too. Smartass— The blond bore his eyes into his sensei. "You just woke up and you think you know everything? Tell me what's been going on while you were out! Who did what? Why have you only taught us shit exercises when you're obviously way stronger than you let on."

"Attitude, Naruto."

"I need to know where you got that sharingan. Did you steal it?" Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi looked at his student's faces and sighed. "Naruto can you double the clones around Tazuna?"

The blond nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The silver haired Jounin bit his thumb and made several signs before a brown pug with a blue vest and a blue hitai-ate appeared. "Yo." The rest of the ninken appeared after the dog's salute.

"Pakkun, stay with Tazuna and notify me of anything unusual, ninken patrol the perimeter and let me know of any problems.

"Yes." The little dog raised his paw in salute and ran to Tazuna as the rest disappeared.

"Summons too?" The blond looked at his teacher in disbelief.

The Jounin turned to them. "Follow me."

The students followed him to a clearing not far from the bridge. Kakashi turned and looked at them. "You did good against an enemy like Zabuza, that is why I stress teamwork. You did good in combat, but you need to cooperate at all times.

His students stared at him silently until Sakura broke the silence. "We have been cooperating while you were unconscious."

"That's good and I hope it continues but I found you fighting."

"We were cooperating even if the temee was being an arrogant prick."

"Hmf!"

"Really? The way you talk to each other it's hard to believe you cooperated."

"Like you would know" The blond interrupted. "You were unconscious."

"Naruto, your mouthing off doesn't help. We need to help each other not fight."

"There's nothing to report since you know us all." The blond crossed his arms as he glared. "Tell me, who's been doing what." Naruto anger grew as the silence grew. "Who healed you? That would be Sakura. Who's been looking after Tazuna? The temee! Now tell me who's been making clones and traps day and night all around the bridge, the house, the perimeter. Helping with construction. Tell me!

"Naruto, your use of clones is very good. That is not the problem."

"What problem? We want to learn, now tell me who has taught us nothing except shit exercises this entire time."

"I want to know about the Sharingan you have. You know better techniques that you have shown us." Sasuke chimed in.

Kakashi looked at his students in frustration. "Konoha uses three-person teams for a reason. Our system is based on teamwork. Cooperation is its base. You cannot learn more if you do not master the basics. That is what you don't seem to understand."

The Jounin took a deep breath and continued. "However special circumstances during this mission will require an increase in our training regimen." He eye smiled. "Although there will still be lots of team building opportunities."

The pinkette asked. "Special circumstances?"

"I'm afraid so. We have not seen the last of Momoshi Zabuza or that hunter nin."

"What? But he's dead, Kakashi sensei?" She continued.

"I knew there was something off!" The blond exclaimed.

"Like Naruto said, there was. The hunter nin should have taken Momoshi's head and disposed of the body right there before leaving. That he did not suggests it was an act to confuse us."

"But…"

"Yes, Sakura he appeared dead, but it could be some kind of death like trance."

"Why didn't you let us handle it?"

"Naruto, I was injured, and we didn't know the fake hunter nin's strength or if he had more reinforcements. It was too risky at the time, so I let them go but they will be back. You have to be aware of more than what's in front of you."

The blond looked down embarrassed.

"You have not said anything about your sharingan or your abilities." Sasuke added.

"My sharingan is a gift from my friend. One of the reasons I'm you teacher is to help you with your sharingan."

"And?" Sasuke asked with a mutinous look.

"That's it. It was given to me by my friend. I followed his last will. Anything else is classified for now."

Sasuke rubbed his left wrist over his protector absentmindedly and considered his sensei's word but did not say anything else.

"Did your sensei teach you and your team all those moves?" The blond asked.

"He taught me a lot. He was a great man."

"Will you teach us those moves?"

"I will teach you many things. But teamwork is the base of it all. As I said it's part of the Konoha system. From team to special ops. I am an ex-Anbu and teams were just as important then. Always remember. Those who abandon their mission are trash but those who abandon their team are worse than trash. You need to rely on each other to survive."

He saw the Gennin pay attention to him and hoped it lasted.

"We shall practice harder than before. But first, I need to know your affinities and your jutsus."

The Gennin slowly and somewhat reluctantly, specially Naruto, revealed their natures and the basic jutsus they knew. Sakura had Earth release, Sasuke had Fire and Lightning release and Naruto was Wind release. He was sure they had more jutsus than they showed but it was a start, time to make them sweat.

The Jounin eye smiled again as the Gennin felt shivers running down their backs. "And now my cute little Gennin it's time to make your wishes come true." By the time they finished the afternoon practice they were all sweaty and aching.

"Dinner time let's go back!"

His students marched quietly ahead of him, tired and trying to catch their breath.

"Don't worry, we'll do even more tomorrow. After all, today was just a game of tag,"

They groaned in affirmative, unable to muster any more energy than to walk to Tazuna's house.

Kakashi was glad he decided to show his students why he was their teacher. Tomorrow would be another fun day. At least for him.

-NH-NH-

Naruto was sore in places he forgot he had. His sensei was tough but had a sadistic streak and enjoyed their misery. Yesterday was all about trying to catch, tag him. Today was a no holds barred fight and capture exercise.

-Smartass jerk—

Yesterday was a very tough afternoon and this morning only got worse, but he was secretly satisfied. At least it finally felt like they were making progress and he had to admit his sensei was strong.

Sensei had also showed them the peretto jutsu or pellet jutsu, Katon Peretto for Sasuke, Doton Peretto for Sakura and Futon Peretto for him. Sasuke was not happy since his fireball jutsu was bigger and more powerful, but sensei said it was all about chakra control then adding nature manipulation. He knew several wind jutsus thanks to Azuma sensei but the more the better.

His still did not show his main wind jutsu but he still did not feel comfortable around them. His teammates, the main source of his irritation and pain. They were shooting wild, not caring where anything was, especially him.

They got him several times and would only go "I thought you were a clone." That forced him to use less clones, but payback was fun. He had tons of seals and at least now they were all stinky and sticky. Pranking was best.

He refused to complain when they got him and felt Kakashi-sensei wanted him to show more than just his clones. Well he was in for a long wait.

-I won't show my other jutsus before the temee—

He was just aching and cranky from their attitude.

-And Kakashi-sensei complains about my attitude, Hum-

He realized he was late for lunch and forced his aching legs to move, picking up the pace towards the bridge.

-NH-NH- 

The bluenette returned to the bridge and only saw construction workers and several clones doing guard duty. Not even the bridge builder was in sight. She looked around as one of the clones called her.

"Oi! The boss should be here any minute!"

"Yeah! Don't go or the boss will be sad."

"Yeah! Stupid Kakashi-sensei is probably still showing off and doing more team practice crap"

"Mm, Perhaps, uhm, you shouldn't talk like that about your sensei" The girl answered.

"Whatever!"

"He deserves it."

"Hikari-chan!"

The bluenette turned at the sound of her name and saw the blond boy running towards her. His clothes were in disarray, muddy and she noticed several scrapes and small cuts on his hands, face and his right sleeve was charred, and she suspected he was burned under it.

"Made it! Hi!" He looked at the clones and frowned. "Go away or I will replace you! Don't bother Hikari-chan!"

The clones looked at each other. "Kiss our asses!" The clones turned around and patted their butts, then walked away flipping him the bird.

The blond laughed embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, they, um, I can be rowdy sometimes."

"Naruto-kun, are you Okay? What happened?"

The look of concern in her face was so unexpected it baffled him. "Uhm, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry and I have to go back to practice." He took the basket from her hands, grunting in pain and walked ahead.

The bluenette followed him, even as he avoided the question. According to him the wounds were not bad, but they still needed care. She could not help the feeling something was off. He looked to be in pain. Her sensei was not a kind taskmaster, but she did not end up covered in wounds. Sometimes she ended with some bruises and Haku would fuss over her. –Why? What is wrong Naruto-kun?—

They went to the same place close to the bridge and he sat slowly and stiffly. "Sorry I was late. Team practice. I bet it taste as awesome as yesterday."

"Hold on, Naruto-kun, let me see those wounds." Hinata grabbed the blond's hand. "I have a jar of my…"

The blond pulled his hand roughly. "I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" He saw Hikari's stricken face and immediately calm down. He looked down and put his hands over his face. –I'm an ass—

"I'm sorry, I was an ass. They make me so crazy, I want to scream. I don't think I'm meant for a team. I didn't mean to yell and take it out on you… again. Perhaps I should go." The blond looked up and froze again.

"Please don't go." Again, her caring look stopped him. "Let me help, at least let me check your wounds. This ointment helps a lot." The bluenette grabbed his hand again.

"My wounds heal quickly, you don't have to worry about it."

"I do. Can you take off your um, wrist guards, roll your sleeves?"

He did, and she finished pulled his sleeves all the way. The bluenette frowned at his cuts and the burn in his arm. The girl slowly applied the ointment as he relaxed at her touch. The ointment took the stinging pain away immediately. His face heated up at her massaging touch, but he did not move.

The bluenette concentrated on her job and did not look up, she felt the heat all the way to her ears, when she finished, she asked about his legs and repeated the process up to his knees. She finally looked up and looked at the bruise on his face. She gave the blond the jar and pointed to his cheek. It took Naruto a minute but finally figured what she meant.

For a split second he contemplated on asking her to do it, but that was too much. He took the jar and applied the cooling ointment to his face. "This stuff is amazing, Hikari-chan. Thanks for the help. I…um… sorry. Here." The blond tried to hand the jar back to the girl.

"You're welcome." She shook her head. "Please, keep it, in case you need it again." The blond nodded and tried to stand, the bluenette looked at him. "A shame, the food will go to waste, it's for you anyway."

The blond's stomach growled loudly, and he laughed embarrassedly. "Fine, you win." He got comfortable again as Hikari got the food.

"Thanks again. You really are too kind, Hikari-chan."

The bluenette blushed and smiled. They ate in silence for a bit as Naruto finally relaxed enjoying every bite. He grabbed the jar and put it away in his inner pocket.

"That ointment is really great. You made it?"

"The original recipe was my brother's. He taught me how to make it. We kept experimenting with new herbs to keep improving the mix. The smell is from mint that is also antiseptic."

"It does smell nice,"

"Yeah, I wish I had a big garden."

"You like gardening?"

"Mhm"

"Me too! I only have one plant now. I call it Mr. Ukki. Do you know that if you talk to plants they grow faster? I read it in a book. It might sound odd, but it works. I always talk to Mr. Ukki, he is my oldest bud and he keeps growing. Someday I will get a place with a yard and I will have a garden."

"Nice."

"I probably will have a bit of everything. You?"

"Flowers, herbs too. But flowers." The bluenette had a faraway. "My mother has, um, had a very beautiful flower garden. I used to love running through it and the smells."

"Sounds nice." The blond almost jumped when he saw a few tears running down her cheeks. "Agh! I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you sad."

The bluenette brought her hand to her cheek, surprised she had teared up. It had been so long, since she allowed herself to remember, to miss her. She shook her "It's fine. I never talk about my family. I just. I…"

"I understand, I don't usually talk about my parents either. They died when I was born." A moment of understanding passed as they looked at each other.

"I hope you get your garden, one day Hikari-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. You too. And you're wrong. You're very easy to talk to and would fit in any team."

-How does she do that? When we talk, it's like she can see what I'm thinking—

"It's easy to talk to you, Hikari-chan. Uhm, about tomorrow. Can we do it again? I can bring something."

She smiled. "Of course. Don't worry about that. I'm having a good time."

"Me too! I will think of something anyway. I have to go before they all get pissed again. See ya!"

"Oh, this is for your teammate as an apology for the hair comment."

"Wow, you really are too nice." He grabbed the treat. "Gotta run, Bye!"

"Bye!" –He's still such a knight, mother and he doesn't even know— She sighed and looked at the sky. -I don't know what you knew mother, but I hope you are well and are happy with Hanabi—

-NH-NH-

Naruto handed the treat to a surprised Sakura and went back to training with his team, redoubling his efforts without any complaints. The rest of the afternoon wasn't any easier but he felt reenergized.

-NH-NH-

The next day Haku and Hinata practiced early in the morning.

After practice and verifying on Zabuza, Hinata made another basket and quickly left for the bridge.

Haku observed his sister leave nervously. He did not have the heart to stop her but was growing more concerned. Zabuza-sensei would wake up soon and he would not be happy with this turn of events.

-I did not think my stupid idea would work this well— He sighed. –Damn it, imouto, this is dangerous, and you will get hurt-

-NH-NH-

Team seven also practiced since early morning and Kakashi was pleasantly surprised with Naruto's quiet and more cooperative attitude. He was still not showing him all his jutsus but was not fighting or complaining every step of the way. The boy just looked more relaxed.

Sakura was consistently dependable and followed orders without complaint. Sasuke was now his concern. He was advancing nicely but his attitude was not. He wanted to keep a close eye on Sasuke and they needed to talk about developing his sharingan.

He divided the team in two, taking Sasuke with him for perimeter patrol. Then sent Naruto and Sakura back to the bridge to bodyguard the bridge builder.

Naruto made several clones to help with the bridge and as lookouts. They stayed with Tazuna as lunch time approached he thought to buy some drinks or tea.

"Hey Sakura, I'll be right back. I want to get something to drink. Ok? I have clones all over the bridge and I will not go far." Sakura just looked at him and crossed her arms. "Uhm, do you want something to drink too?"

The pinkette looked at him for a while then. "Why yes, Naruto. Thanks for the offer."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Yes, ok. If you need backup pop this scroll into the air or pop a clone." He turned and ran with a "I'll be right back!"

"Aah, Naruto." The pinkette sighed and shrugged. She continued to watch Tazuna from the edge of the bridge, as clones where all around him and more helped with the construction. She had to admit he was good at all the manual stuff. –If only he wasn't an angry idiot all the time and behaved seriously like Sasuke-kun—

The pinkette saw the bluenette approach with a basket, who waved at her.

"Hi! Is Naruto-kun around?"

"He'll be back" –That's why he went to get drinks, unbelievable—

"I hope you liked the sweets."

"I did, they were very good. Thanks."

"Again, I apologize."

"Let's forget about it and more importantly never speak of it again. Deal?"

"Mhm."

"That's really for Naruto?"

"Uhum, for lunch."

-Should I warn her? She seems so polite— Sakura pondered as she looked at the other girl. "What's your name again?"

"Hikari Yuuki"

"How did you become friends with Naruto of all people? He's no Sasuke."

"I ran into him while collecting herbs." Her tone cooled slightly as she continued. "Thank goodness he's not. Naruto-kun is kind."

"Sasuke-kun is not bothered by trivialities. He aspires to become the greatest shinobi." The pinkette temper flared at the girl's dismissive tone.

"Kindness is not a triviality."

"Sasuke has a goal. You're a civilian, you wouldn't understand."

"Probably not, but I'll take kindness over unfriendliness or callousness"

"You don't understand Sasuke."

"I wasn't trying to. I'm waiting for Naruto-kun."

"Naruto is no angel."

"If you will excuse me" The bluenette tried to turn around.

"Running away now? You think you know him? He almost beat three students to death. He's a menace, I bet he hasn't told you. Ask him if you don't believe me."

"I don't have to ask him anything!" The bluenette's fury was palpable, startling Sakura. Even as she continued speaking in a softer tone her anger was clear "He doesn't have to tell me anything. I don't care." Her hands shook from repressed fury. "Are you truly shinobi? A teammate should back each other up. A civilian shouldn't have to defend him. Don't talk to me, if you can't say anything nice." She rebuked then turned and walked away. "Tell him, I will be at the beach!"

The bluenette was so mad, she started mumbling as she made her way to the beach. "How dare she trash talk Naruto-kun? Ungrateful, stupid, gossiper! Blabbermouth! Ohh, Ignorant, self-righteous, piece of, of, of, Oooh!"

As she stormed past one of the bridges support columns on the way to the beach, she saw an orange shadow sitting wide eyed, staring at her.

The bluenette felt the embarrassment all the way to her feet. "I...I...I shouldn't insult your teammate but she made me mad. Sorry."

Naruto was still speechless, he shook his head to get his thoughts together and stop his racing heart. He was running back, drinks in hand, then decided to sneak under the bridge to prank-surprise jump the girls. One of his clones popped as he got under the bridge to let him know Hikari had arrived. He quickly made a clone to replace that one and continued his stealthy approach when the memories of a second clone popped in his head.

He leaned back against the bridge column and slid down to the floor as he processed their conversation. He was used to Sakura's temper but now – _Hikari-chan knows about me—_ a new fear took hold of him. He did not move, he would hide until Hikari left. Instead he heard Hikari's furious approach and could only look at her in shock.

"Don't apologize, she has a talent for that." The blond could not help but stare at the strange enigma before him, as if that would clarify his confusion. She was mad at Sakura. She defended him. Him.

-I should set the record straight. I beat those assholes—

"I did, you know. Beat them so bad, two had to go to the hospital, broke an arm."

"You don't have to tell me. I did not ask." 

He continued like he did not listen. "Almost got expelled. Had to get the rest of my training on my own. I was like an animal."

"ENOUGH! I don't care what you did."

"But…"

"Fine." She sighed. "I have two questions."

The blond nodded.

"Was there a reason?"

"Of course! Those bullies broke my most prized possession." He could still feel the anger over the loss of his scarf. "On purpose… and laughed. I don't have many…"

"Did beating them make you happy."

"What? NO." He shook his head looking down. "I lost my head,.. I was so angry. I do not remember much but I still did it." He grabbed his head.

"I was right." She smiled. "Those are the only questions I care about. Shall we go?" She lifted the basket. "Food."

Naruto looked at her for a while, before he started laughing. It started soft, like escaping bubbles which grew into an explosive laughter that could not be contained. He had to hold his stomach and tried to catch his breath between guffaws.

-What?- Hinata stood there unsure of his reaction and what hers should be. Was he laughing at her?

After a while he finally calmed down. The blond held his stomach which hurt from laughing so hard. He leaned back on the bridge column, rested his head on it took a deep breath and finally got up.

"You are so weird, probably the weirdest person I have ever met."

The bluenette's face lost all color as her shoulders sagged as he got closer.

"But I really like people like you. Please don't change."

The blond took the basket from her hand and smiled as her face burned.

"There goes your fever again, it's so reliable but I like it too." He continued to smile as she put her palms on her cheeks to try and control the burning sensation. "Come on. I'm starving. I got drinks."

The bluenette nodded and followed unable to form coherent words to respond as her face continued to burn.

Once at their beach spot. Naruto made a clone to take Sakura her drink and tell her he was at lunch. He also asked the clone to pop if any danger. Hinata relaxed, got the food and Naruto offered her a drink. They ate peacefully while they chatted and enjoyed each other's company.

-NH-NH-

As soon as they were alone. Sasuke turned to his sensei. "How can I activate my sharingan?"

"I'm glad you want to talk too, since that is the reason I stayed with you."

"Hmf" 

"You know how to activate it as well as I do, you are an Uchiha."

"Then what good are you?"

"Do you require another demonstration?" The Jounin sensei saw his student stiffen slightly. "I will teach you several exercises that will speed up the process and the more missions we have, the more chances you will have."

The silver-haired Jounin sighed before continuing. "But you need to start relying on your teammates. You should support them, and they will support you. They will be your most important friends."

"I don't have time for bonds or pleasantries. I have a mission, I must kill that man. I will not waste my time on illusions. I saw the reality and I will not close my eyes to it." He squeezed his forearm guard with his right hand angrily.

"You are mistaken. You can't close yourself to life."

"Watch me."

"I lost a great friend, a team. All I have left is this eye because I also did not understand teammates. Don't let it happen to you."

"Are you going to tell me the story how you got it?"

"Not now, it's classified. Someday."

"Uhmf"

"Sasuke, remember what I said."

-NH-NH-

Haku waited for his sister's return. He was worried, she had gone out to meet the blond again. Sensei should be waking up shortly and this could not last. He saw her come in with a big smile, as his concern grew.

"Good afternoon, niisan. Any change in sensei?"

"Not yet, but he should be waking shortly. Imouto, we have to talk."

Hinata headed to the kitchen where she opened the basket and started organizing things for tomorrow. She had an idea about what bothered her brother but did not know how to avoid the subject. "Yes, niisan. What's going on?"

"I think you know." He crossed his arms. "If I had known my stupid idea was going to work so well, I would never had suggested it. Hinata, you can't keep meeting him. Sensei will wake up any day now. Besides it's dangerous to meet the enemy. I never thought you were going to meet daily."

"I understand niisan."

"I don't think you do."

"I do, but he seems to need company, I like listening to his stories and enjoy his company." She sighed. Listening to his stories it made her wonder would they still be close friends. Would he still look so sad? Would she have been in his team? What would her life had been like? Did he still remember her? Dangerous thoughts. "It makes me feel weirdly nostalgic, somehow. Yet I barely remember Konoha. The places he talks about. I don't understand."

"Imouto…"

"Haku-niisan. I don't want to return and if you keep asking me, I will make you regret it. I want to be his friend as long as possible. Make him smile, like he did for me." She took a deep breath. "I just want to enjoy this for as long as it lasts. No one will get hurt." She sighed and turned to wash the dishes, so her brother did not notice the mist in her eyes. -Except me—

-Except you— Haku closed the distance to between them and embraced her. "You can drown me tomorrow if you want. But I will always worry about my cute stubborn sister. It's what big brother does best."

The bluenette turned around and hugged her brother, as her eyes teared. She would never leave them. She loved her family too much. But time was running out. She had put the upcoming fight out of her head, but that could not last.

She had to think of a way to say goodbye to Naruto-kun.

-NH-NH-

The rest of the week flew quickly between intense practices, mission talk and pleasant lunches. Team Zabuza and Team Kakashi kept getting ready for their eventual confrontation.

Naruto noticed Hikari looked sad last couple of days and wanted to cheer her up. He felt calm after their lunches. It had made this whole mission bearable, fun even; but he had no idea what to do. The blond remembered the craftsman from The Land of Hot Springs once he saw Tsunami's brooch and finally figured a way to repay Hikari's kindness. No, her friendship.

The blond could hardly wait. He sent a bunch of clones to the beach, then went to find the old lady Inari had told him about. He left his finds with the lady who did a great job. He could hardly wait for lunch.

He smiled as he remembered how he had talked to Inari willingly, but he was on a personal mission. The brat's insults didn't bother him as much, it was for Hikari. Inari's constant mocking about big damn heroes mattered little and he would make him eat those words when he became Hokage.

He felt bad for Inari, he knew how hard it was to lose parents. –I never met mine— But the brat was wrong about helping others and about heroes. They would save Wave and prove him wrong.

- _I'll show him a big damn hero_ —

He did not want to keep Hikari waiting and ran the rest of the way smiling. He arrived at the beach and found her there waiting for him.

"Hikari-chan!"

"Naruto-Kun" The bluenette smiled and put all her concerns aside. She had enjoyed her time with Naruto-kun too much, but time was running out. If only he was not so generous. She had not found a good way to say goodbye to the blond knight, yet she must.

- _At least, I got to know him again. I hope he can forgive me, once his dreams come true_ — She was startled from her thought by the bright voice she had come to know so well.

"Hikari-chan, are you ok? You zoned out."

"Naruto-kun, sorry." Her cheeks burned as he stood too close to check on her, his face an inch or two away. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The girl nodded. "You seemed worried."

"It's nothing. Didn't mean to worry you. Sorry."

"If there's anything I can do, just let me know. I'm a ninja." The blond put his hand on the back of his neck embarrassedly. "I can help. Anything for a friend."

"Friends?"

"Of course!" The girl teared up and he did not know what to do. "Aagh! Don't cry. I'm sorry. Only if you want to. I mean you don't have to. Never mind, bad idea."

"I WANT TO!" Her face became a new shade of crimson. "I already consider you my friend, but hearing you say that we are friends made me happy."

"But you cried."

"Because you made me happy."

"Girls cry when they are happy, too?"

"Mhm."

"Girls are confusing. I don't get it." He straightened up as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. "No offense!"

The bluenette started to laugh. "That's ok. None taken."

Her laughter tinkled like bells and made him feel lighter than air. Girls might cry when happy too, but he preferred Hikari's laughter.

They ate peacefully, talking about random stuff. The blond was pleased, Hikari did not look sad anymore.

He struggled thinking how to approach the gift. Kakashi-sensei expected the attack any day now and the end of the mission made him anxious. He did not want to lose another friend.

 _-Maybe we can write to one another. Maybe she can visit the Leaf one day—_

The options were limited, and he would return to Konoha once the mission was finished. He wished sensei was wrong but as annoying as the guy was, he doubted he was wrong. With his clones help the bridge was almost finished. The guy had to make an attack.

The blond put that out of his mind and concentrated on trying to thank her. Maybe he could ask for an address tomorrow.

"Hikari-chan. I…um. I...ahm, you know." The girl looked at him curiously and he coughed nervously. "What I mean is…Iwantedtothankyouforbeingmyfriend." At her confused look, he took a deep breath and started again. "I wanted to thank you for being my friend."

The blond's face burned as he continued, before she could say anything. "Thanks. I don't have many friends and your friendship means a lot. Thanks. Nope, don't say anything. You made me food every day, so here. I talked to a lady that can work with seashells. My clones collected them at the beach, you know. And she's awesome. Oh, here." He handed her a hair clip. "And I hope you like it. And maybe we can write to each other when I go back and…" He took another deep breath to calm down.

The bluenette looked at his hand and gasped. The blond held a hair clip made from seashells tied together to form a flower. The inside of the open shells was a magenta color with white on the outside. It was beautiful. Her eyes teared up again as she cried bittersweet tears.

 _-Why does he have to be so nice. Truly a knight-_

"I hope that is happy cry."

The bluenette nodded. "It is Naruto-kun. It is. It's beautiful."

"The old lady did a great job, but they're just seashells."

"It's amazing, Naruto-kun. Like you. Most people see shells, trash but you found someone to help transform them into something amazing, special. Thank you."

The bluenette put the pin in her hair as the blond stared in silence. _–Pretty—_ The pin combined with her bicolor hair nicely.

The blond nodded as his face felt like it was melting off. Speechless, he started putting the plates away. They finished together in silence, as they parted ways. The blond turned.

"I'll bring you a scroll with my address tomorrow! Let's write each other. See ya!"

Hinata touched the clip in her hair as she waved goodbye.

-NH-NH-

Zabuza woke up, with a horrible headache, his mouth felt like cotton and his stomach screamed for attention. He looked around and cracked his neck and knuckles while cursing under his breath at his stiff joints.

Haku heard the familiar grumblings and walked to the living room to see his sensei slowly sitting up.

"Sensei! Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit. I'm hungry."

"Here's water, let me prepare some porridge for you, then will start solids again."

"Ugh. How long was I out?" The swordsman continued to stretch and pop his joints.

"A little over a week. A side effect of the combination of whatever drug they used on you and my death mimicking drug. Sorry sensei. On the other hand, your injuries, chakra exhaustion are completely recovered."

"Don't worry about that. Your actions got me out of there. We should attack together this time."

"Uhum." Haku turned at the sound of the door.

The bluenette saw her sensei ran to him and smiled. "Sensei! I'm so happy to see you feeling better."

The swordsman noticed she was carrying a basket and had something in her hand. "I guess this is better. But whoever is hammering inside my head needs to stop, as do the complaints of my stomach."

"Give me a few minutes and I will prepare something nice and easy on the stomach."

"At least your food is better than Haku's."

"Sensei!" Haku pouted as Hinata laughed and went to the kitchen.

By evening Zabuza was feeling better, except for Gato's annoying visit to demand results. The rotund sweaty man insisted he was on a time schedule and could not wait any longer.

He called his students and started discussing strategy as they finished dinner. Tomorrow morning, they would all practice before departing on the actual mission. He wanted to be done with the smarmy illegal dealer. He had a bad feeling about him, not to mention the whole damn thing, but he took the contract and he intended to finish it.

"Change of plans. We should all attack together tomorrow afternoon after practice and divide the targets. I will give the copy ninja his payback while you take care of that orange smartass and his buddies. Then I will kill Tazuna and get out of this damn town."

The swordsman noticed them pale and tense even as they said. "Yes, sensei."

Zabuza watched the young ones go into the kitchen. He waited a few minutes before silently following them. He was the master of the stealthy silent kill after all and he intended to find what his tools were up to. He stood behind the door listening.

"Imouto, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Hina-imouto, look at me. You can't see him again. This must stop."

"I know."

"Imouto…"

"I won't. I will send him a message, don't worry."

"That's stupid."

"I promised, I do not break my word either. I will send Kyou with a message and I will stay here with you." The bluenette sighed. "I can't just abandon him."

"Hum, only my imouto is this stubborn. Fine. What will you do about fighting."

"I know what I have to do."

"Imouto."

"Please stop fussing. I knew this day was coming. I…" Her voice cracked slightly. "I will do it. You are my family."

The swordsman heard Haku take another deep breath. "I have another idea." Silence. "Don't look at me like that. Listen to me first. What if we drug them? Like they did to sensei. That way they won't get badly injured. We coat our…"

He had enough, the door swung wide open as Haku finished. "Senbon with…."

"What the hell is going on?"

His students paled and looked at him with wide guilty eyes. _–Oh hell—_

"Living room, now." They went back to the common area and the swordsman listened to their story in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"It was my idea sensei. I didn't think they would get along that well."

"No, it was my fault. I wanted to keep meeting him. Niisan warned me to stop,"

"Enough! Do you think this is a joke?"

Silence reigned, and his students looked down.

The swordsman anger grew. "Answer me?"

"No." They answered almost in unison.

"You're not acting like you understand. Fraternizing with the enemy? Have you lost your minds? I don't care if he helped you with the mad bomber Deidara. We're on different sides now. Are we clear?

His tools nodded slowly, without conviction further angering him.

"We fight to win! We don't fight half assed. That will get you killed. What part of dead don't you understand."

The swordsman gave them his most serious glare, one that usually made people faint, but he could still see a flicker of resistance. –Unacceptable, I will not lose my tools on some fools errand-

"I did not become the Demon of the Mist wavering." He had been too soft with them, doing all the assassinations and had failed to teach them a valuable lesion. It's a kill or be killed world, he knew that better than most. He thought his tools understood that as well.

"You kill the enemy before he kills you! You don't think, you don't wound. You kill. Killing is our way of life. I killed all my classmates as my graduation exam, after training with them for years. They were trying to do the same. If I did not fight, I would die. It's kill or be killed."

The swordsman looked at each of them, to emphasize his point "You fight to win. You do everything to win. You kill to win. You don't fuck around and give the enemy a chance to kill you. You kill them first. I trained you to be my tools, to liberate Kiri! And you forget everything in one mission."

"I have not forgotten sensei." Haku answered. "I will fight with you."

"I will fight sensei." Hinata answered. "I…I just wanted to talk to the guy who saved me from the bomber."

"They are the enemy now. What part of enemy, don't you get?

"Gato is scum and should die. You are the future leader of Kiri and should not associate with such trash, sensei. You never fight underhandedly." The bluenette answered softly but determinedly.

Those eyes made him want to scream. Always expecting, believing he was a better man. _–Damnit all to hell!—_ He knew what he was and what he was not. He wanted power, not sainthood. They were his tools, not the other way around.

"I'm a mercenary, not some hero of justice. We're mercenaries. MERCENARIES! We get hired and kill for money. Once we accept a contract, we're honor bound to finish it. Why do I keep going over this?" The swordsman glared unwavering, trying to burrow some sense into them.

"The money is for Kiri. You have honor and a goal."

"Enough! It doesn't matter who the client is. He can be scum or a killer, once we accept the contract, we finish it. My honor demands I complete the contract." He took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter who the client's enemy is, once identified they are our enemy. And we CRUSH OUR ENEMIES."

The swordsman continued. "We work for Gato now, but in the future, once this contract is complete and for the right price, I will kill him. Konoha was hired by the enemy. That means the copy ninja and his little tools are our enemies."

"He's…They're different. Don't compare them to Gato."

"Stubbornness is only good to a certain point. What will you do if you get yourself injured? No, that doesn't matter to you, either of you." He growled in frustration. "But what will you do, if your hesitancy causes injury to our team. If one of us dies because you fought half assed. What will you do?"

He finally saw them waiver and their eyes got glassy. –Kami, I hate their waterworks— It made his gut clench in funny ways. He wanted them to understand, not break down. He wanted to strangle them. He took a deep breath.

"We are not dead yet. Fight. Fight with everything you have. Forget about fucking idyllic dreams. Fight!"

"Yes" they answered. They stood straighter and determination started to seep in their eyes even as they dulled a bit.

The swordsman ignored that as well as the clenching of his gut. They had a job to do.

The next morning, they had a quiet breakfast and standard practice followed by an energy bosting snack. He could tell they had been doing their workouts without fail. He would be more pleased if it was not for the ominous feeling in his gut and the red eyes of his tool.

Once back at headquarters, they geared up. "The plan is simple, as we discussed this morning. Simple works best. Are we clear?"

"Yes"

"Haku, you will fight with me, agreed."

"YES! Sensei, um, we can fight alone. We don't need Imouto for this."

"Haku, enough. Hikari, I want you to wait here." The swordsman raised his hand. "I want you to sit here and think about everything, decide what you want to do. Once ready follow us."

"I'm ready! I will fight! Don't listen to niisan!"

"Hikari, listen to me. I'm serious. Once you clear your head and make your decision. Once you are ready to fight, follow us. You will be our sneaky back up, our ace. Clear?"

The bluenette nodded, as her shoulders sagged.

"Don't just nod. This is not a punishment. I need you to be ready to fight. If you aren't committed, don't show up. We will handle this. I don't want half-assed fighting. I want commitment. Understood? Really think about it. If you are ready to fight, back us up."

The bluenette nodded tearfully. As Haku approached and mouthed. "Don't worry, I got this."

The duo stood as she clenched her fists.

"The thing is stubborn, as irritating as you both can be. I have faith in my tools. They have never let me down."

She looked up at the eyes of her sensei and felt her strength return. He never lied. He wasn't lying now.

She had barely slept and had cried most of the night. Sensei must have noticed. She wiped her tears, it was not the time for crying. She had thought about it and knew what must be done. She loved them and would not let them alone. Her family meant everything. She could not stand it if anything happened to them.

-I will not back down. That is our ninja way, our nindo. Right, Naruto-kun? I hope you forgive me, Naruto-kun. You would fight for your family too, I know you would— She put her mask again, walk out the door and activated her Byakugan.

As she left, she saw Gato talking to some of his bodyguards, while waving a letter addressed for him. The rotund crime lord smiled like his namesake, the cat. Specifically, the cat who swallowed the canary. The mercenaries left as he smiled at the letter and mouthed. "Finally! I will be done with these annoying rats and with Zabuza."

That bastard was up to no good. The bluenette look at the squad of men that just left. -Sensei says not to ignore my gut feeling—

Sensei did not need her for the initial attack, she was to appear as support once the battle had started. She trusted their strength. She prayed her instincts were right and followed the men. If Gato had planned to hurt sensei, she needed to find out.

The squad of men were up to no good, they laughed as they destroyed trees wildly with their swords, on their way to the outskirts of town.

-Barbarians—

They approached a cabin and she saw them approach the woman in front of the cabin, whom she recognized as Tazuna's family.

-Hostages!— Of all the underhanded, disgusting methods to use. Sensei would not approve. He never resorted to that.

She saw a young kid run out of the cabin, followed by Naruto-kun. She sighed cursing her luck.

The squad split in two. One grabbed the woman and pulled her to the woods. While the so called big swordsman and the rest started to fight with Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun was taking care of the ones attacking him while protecting the kid. She turned to the ones in the forest and waited for them to get to her position. They did not seem to understand the concept of stealth and she could hear them easily.

"Let me go, let me go."

"Don't worry, bitch. We'll get to know each other soon."

"Yeah, we'll have tons of fun. All of us."

"No! Let go!"

"Shut up! Or we will kill your brat."

"The boss wants you both alive for now, but we're not into kids. Me, I would rather kill him and be done with it."

The woman stopped struggling at the threat and paled considerably.

Hinata used her revulsion and contempt to shoot several Mizu Peretto jutsus and senbon at the men who dropped unconscious.

She spoke from the trees. "Don't worry. You are fine now, and Naruto will save your son. Go back to them."

Tsunami looked at her in confusion and started to leave when she felt sounds from the house.

"Tsunami!"

Naruto ran to help Tsunami, he saw the men wet and unconscious on the floor. Tsunami was safe in the middle of them. He looked around as Tsunami pointed to the trees, where a woman, no a kunoichi stood.

Tsunami was helped by the unknown kunoichi with a mask. He approached slowly to get a better look. The kunoichi was dressed in a purple and was wearing a fine white mask. She nodded to him.

He looked at her mesmerized, for she had two colored hair. White and dark with bluish streaks. How many people had that? He only knew one girl with that kind of hair, one he had become friends with.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever.

 **AND CUT!**

 **I can feel the tomatoes from the cliffhanger. You know what comes next THE STORM. I hope you like the fluff. I wanted them to get close and feel somewhat natural. Hope it doesn't appear too rushed. Just remember everything is important and the struggles are part of life. Can't wait to hear your thoughts, rants and/or theories of what happens next.**

 **OMAKE** : 

1- (Mission Impossible music sounds in the background) The ninja sat stealthily in the tree waiting for the right opportunity to attack. Getting even was an artform and he was a master.

The prey approached returning home engrossed in his novel as usual.

His plan was superb, it was based on distraction not actual confrontation. His minions knew the plan and were all hiding, disguised, waiting for his signal. He contained his laughter, once the signal was giving the battlefield would explode in a flurry of activity.

Gloating was for later. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

-Why not hot or lukewarm— This was not the time to get distracted. He could ponder the mysteries of the universe and proverbs later. –If cold, then I want it icy—

That was after all the name of this mission Icy Cool. Again, he fought the urge to cackle, not yet, not yet. Now the time was for patience. The plan was all set.

The prey kept reading and sidestepped the whole in the ground.

"Nice try Naruto, your 100 years to early."

A squad of clones jumped from the trees, and attacked the laid-back man, who seemed to dance around the attacks while reading.

"Are you done Naruto" The teacher asked before yawning loudly. "It's late and patrol starts early.

"Second wave minions!"

The second wave attacked as they screamed. "Don't call us minions!"

Several waves later the man sighed. "Are you done now."

"Never" From the trees the camouflaged dressed blond looked defiantly at his teacher. He had fatigue pants and tank top. All his exposed skin was covered in green and brown paint as was his hair. "Never, surrender!"

The teacher sighed again and went back to reading. "Been watching Predator and war movies again, Naruto?

"We will take you down, yet."

"Naruto, it's late and the gnats are being a pest." The man waved his book to scatter the pests, before going back to reading without looking up."

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow, Naruto." The gnats were swarming, and he couldn't even read in piece. He closed the book preparing to go inside, catching several of the gnats as he did.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha"  
"Naruto?"

"Victory is MINE! Mwahahaha! Hey, they're right about the one that laughs at the end, this feels way better. I still don't get why revenge is cold. OH well. Until next time. Mwahahahahahaha."

-That boy needs help—

The teacher went to open his book, noticing the gnats were gone. A bad feeling tingled up his spine as he opened his book. The 'gnats' had exploded when he closed the book and their innards exploded melting the ink and pages, completely ruining the book.

Suddenly the entire village heard a desperate cry

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My preciooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssss. Noooooooooooo!" The Jounin's eyes became glazed as his mind became clouded by righteous fury "THIS MEANS WAR. He, he. He, he. He, he."

The blond unknowing of the fury he had unleashed, laughed until his stomach hurt. He slowly got up. "Don't worry minions the next objective."

"We are not yellow little shits, don't call us minions!"

"Whatever, Next objective is the mask! Mwahahahahahahaha"  
Yep, cackling at the end was best.

2-Hinata had decided to stalk, er, take her boyfriend another basket of food.

Haku looked at his sister and crossed his arms. "Imouto, this is ridiculous. You're taking him food again? You don't have to.

"I know. It's ok."

"You're not his slave, you know."

"I know. He doesn't ask me to. I enjoy it. That's all." The bluenette. Looked at her brother with compassionate eyes. "Don't worry, niisan. I want to, and I enjoy this. I promise I get my own benefits." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you."

Haku seethed in their room. "That barbarian, slave driver. Imouto is not a maid or a cook!" He followed his sister stealthily ready to give that egomaniac a piece of his mind."

He noticed her sister approach the training field very stealthily. She jumped on a tree branch and smiled in the direction of the field. She starred mesmerized before her nose started bleeding. She daintily picked a handkerchief to dab her nose which was bleeding more profusely and continued watching.

"What the hell?" He approached and made sure his sister couldn't see him. He saw the blond exercising, practicing throwing shuriken and otherwise preening shirtless with low riding pants.

-No way— He looked at his sister, at the blond, at his sister, the blond, his sister – MY SISTER'S A PREVERT!" And promptly fainting, as he remembered her words ~I enjoy it too~

In the clearing, the blond started doing abdominal work and tried to show off all his muscles. Discretely, because if his girlfriend enjoyed the show, who was he to deny her. –I love her, besides her food is delicious and her kisses more ardent after the show-

The benefits were always better shared. He started to plot for the next day.

-What would be a good reason to practice in my boxers?—

 **NEXT: THE STORM**

Thanks to:

Chewie Cookies: Thanks for the review. Here's More Fluff. Did you like it?

Toothpastewasabisauce: Thanks! Really thanks for your review. Let me know what you think.

Mrenteria99: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it. I tried to stay close to her character. Let me know what you think of this one.

Darkangel665: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this one too. Tons of fluff. The plan is set in motion, but there are still twists ahead. Next is the big fight. I hope you enjoy it too. Suggest away. I like to hear other ideas and opinions.

Guest1: Thanks for the review. There is a plan, a method to my madness. Let me know what you think of the fluff.

Guest2: Thanks for the review. Not everything is done yet. Wait and see.

Luidox: Gracias por la resena. Si, Haku haria de todo por su hermana. Hasta Zabuza se siente afectado, el es Tsundere, ja ja. Pero ellos son una familia. De los Hyuga ya se vera. Aqui esta la parte dos del encuentro. Todo bien tierno, antes de la pelea. Dejame saber que piensas.

Nightwind83: Thanks for the review. Thanks for letting me know, I used old spelling. Yes, you're right they have to rebuild their relationship again. More fluffiness here. What do you think?

Jenuzumaki: Thanks for the review. Fluffy chapter. You will have to see what happens with that. She doesn't want to reveal herself yet. Let me know what you think.

NarHina: Thanks for always reviewing. I hope you loved this one too. Lots of fluff. Oh, you will see. The plan is full steam ahead with the fight coming up and the aftermath. Soon. Let me know what you think.

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. You will probably enjoy these omakes too. I hope you don't go into a diabetic coma, because more FLUFF. Lol. But yes, they have to rebuild before the fight. Good ideas for Omakes. Mmm, you'll see.

RavenShadow: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved it. Hope you like this one too. More fluff. And you're right. Next, The Storm.

EeveeTheImmortal: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. LoL. You made me laugh, who knows it might work for inspiration. Lol. Hope you like this one. Let me know.

FirstThaumaturgy: Thanks for the review. More fluff. You will see. What do you think, so far?

: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying it. What do you think of this one? A cliffhanger as expected. Remember dragon bribes. Stay away from the turtles.

Jtscores: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. Thanks, I try hard to keep them relatively IC. Hinata sure is. Good observations, they will struggle. But true love works. Hope you like this one. Let me know.

Solvdrage: Thanks for the review. So glad you liked it. Here's the other part of the reunion.

Oliver W.K. Twist: Thanks for the review. More fluff. Uhm, I don't like tragedy? It's darkest before the dawn. Let me know what you think.

Twigofspite: Thanks for the review. So glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too, which is fluffy. That is the question. All shall be revealed, eventually. Uhm, I hope this dialogue flowed better. Please review and let me know what you think.

Sonicprophet: Thanks for the review. Sorry made you wait for this one too. Hope you like it. This one is slow but very important. Haku gets aggressive defending his sister but won't act like that always. He's a sweetheart. The confrontation and aftermath will reveal all. Some twists still ahead. Let me know what you think. Another slow fluffy (yet important) chapter in preparation of the confrontation. Hope you like it.

Theeyethatwatchesoverall: Thanks for the review. So glad you like it! Really thanks! Yep, they are too cute.

Laryssa1234: Thanks for your review. I used your drawing. Thanks a million for it. Now everyone can see it. Glad you liked it. This one was also mostly fluffy but important and drama is coming right up.

Alisse: Gracias por la resena. Me alegro que te gustare. Espero que este tambien te guste. Se acerca la hora de la verdad. Perdona la tardanza. Dejame saber lo que piensas.

Unipei: Gracias por la resena. Si Naruto da candela frustrado, pero cierta amiga lo esta ayudando sin dares cuenta. Es possible. LoL. Bueno este final tambien esta resaltado y se que me quieren matar. Pero el camino es arduo para llegar a las recompenzas. Espero que estos omakes tambien te gusten. Dejame saber lo que piensas.

Hinatagreatestfan: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy another fluffy chapter. You will see.

Agnivesh8085: Thanks for the review. You're right. This one is also fluffy but important building for the confrontation to come. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Egemsuperstar: Thanks for the review. I'm so happy, you enjoy it so much and reread your favorite parts. They have great families. I hope you like this fluffy chapter. Let me know what you think.

Guest3: Thanks for the review. Here it is.

Hurry Up Dam It: Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter.

NEXT: **THE STORM**


	25. Chapter 25 - The Storm

The Way to Your Heart - The Long Way Home

DIsclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it, yada, yada,yada. Don't own anything except my crazy ideas. Naruto belongs to Hinata and Hinata belongs to Naruto. I just take the characters out to play with the for a bit. I do this for fun and not for any profit.

"Characters Talking"

 _-Characters Thinking-_

 _{~Flashback voice/Memory~}_

~Flashback~

 **-Kurama-**

***Dreamscape or Mindscape***

Jutsus

AN: It's Finally here! First. I'm sorry it took forever, IRL got in the way and had a bit of a block on this chapter too which is battle heavy and very important..I wanted it just right but it kept getting away from it. It's still not perfect in my view but it's been too long. (No more sad kittens.) Please let me know what you think. It's 10,000+ words of content/omake without the AN, to make up for the time..

As always, thanks to all my great reviewers and followers! Thanks to all my new followers and those who favorite'd my story. I really appreciate you and all the feedback. I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know. **Review**!

Thanks to laryssa1234 for the new cover.

 **Thanks to** : neostardustdragon101, Guest, Dragon Man 180, Solvdrage, Darkangel665, Guest2, Chewie Cookies, mrenteria99, OfficerShadowcat, pterofighter, saiyanvegeta1648, laryssa1234, moose892000, toothpastewasabisauce, RavenShadow, NarHina, Twigofspite, SpiceyWifey, Guest3, me, theblueswordsman, Guest4, bh18, Hinatasgreatestfan, Agnivesh8085, Guest5, That pansy, unipei, Guest6, Unknown, nightwind83, scarlettravencrove, Boublues, Crimson Hawk Wolf, agikiz2sick

 _ **Review = Feed the Muse !**_ Now more than ever. Please, please!

Chapter 24: **The Storm**

Before-

The blond open his eyes as the morning sun hit him. -Damned Sun-

He turned in bed and pulled the covers over his eyes when it hit him.

- _Shit! The Sun's out! I'm late! Shit! Kakashi sensei's going to kill me_ -

He ran by his morning routine as he kept repeating to himself. - _-Damn, damn, damn!-_ \- and ran down the stairs to find Tsunami making breakfast for the brat who was still trying to get some sleep resting his head and arms on the table.

As he got to the door, he heard Tsunami call him

"Naruto, good morning!"

"Morning!" He opened the door but kept hoping in place as he looked back. "Gotta run!"

"Wait! Don't skip breakfast."

"I'm late, gotta go." He turned towards the door as his stomach grumbled in protest.

"You should not skip breakfast. I made plenty. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a letter from your sensei."

Naruto finally stopped. "A letter?" He turned to Tsunami once more who came close and gave him the envelope with a warm smile.

"I made plenty for both of you. It's just fruit and pancakes but the fruit only grows in Wave."

"I'm sure they're great!" She had such a mom way about her or how he imagined a mom to be, he just felt guilty for having to leave.

"Then sit down, once you finished reading the letter." She turned and went back to the kitchen.

The blond stared longingly after her. _-I wonder if my mom would have been like that.-_ He sighed, _-The letter!-_

He opened Kakashi's letter and was pleasantly surprised.

'Yo! I let you sleep in for your hard work with the clones. You were looking pretty drained yesterday. You have been making lots of clones, remember that clones suck your chakra. Meet us at the bridge,when finished.'

Naruto was surprised his teacher noticed he was feeling run down. _-I wished he had let me know last night before the morning freak , well. Breakfast here I come!-_

He walked to the table and sat across from Inari. "Morning."

"Ugh, It's the big damn hero, blah, blah."

"Inari! Where are your manners? Either you behave or you go to your room without breakfast."

Inari sighed. "Yes, mom. Morning hero."

Naruto did not want to ruin breakfast with miss Tsunami and decided to ignore the kid's insult then decided to turn it around.. "It's future Hokage of the Leaf. 't get confused." He fake smiled.

"Ugh, you sure are cheery in the morning."

"A future Hokage has to be ready for everything!"

"Do you ever take a break."

"Nope."

Inari rolled his eyes as his mother returned and they ate in silence. Naruto enjoyed the meal despite the awkward silence. It was homey and he loved it.

"Thanks! It was great!"

Tsunami laughed. "Thanks Naruto. You have a very good appetite but this is simple food."

"Simply great. I liked it!"

She laughed as she went to the kitchen to clean up.

"Don't you ever let up, your laying it kind of thick."

"I ain't lying. The food was great." The blond sighed. "Your mom is very nice. How did she end up with a brat like you?"

"We don't need your heroics or your bullshit! Just shut up and leave us alone. You don't know anything."

"I know that you should respect your mother!"

"She's my mother not yours. Stop buttering her up. Leave us alone. Go cry to your mama!"

Naruto stood up so fast his chair flew back. His hands curled in fists and trembled. His vision darkened and Inari started to sweat from the look the ninja gave him.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto saw Tsunami out of the corner of his eye and took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Nothing, Sorry, the flavor almost knocked me out."

Tsunami, looked at them for a bit, then smiled as Naruto sat down, and returned to the kitchen,

I don't lie. What's your excuse not to tell her thanks!" Naruto whispered.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I know. Pity the whiny kid.I know what happened to your dad and that's not an excuse!. You should be ashamed to disrespect him and your mom like that."

"Shut up! What do you know? He got himself killed like an idiot. He was an idiot! Heroes are idiots that want to die and don't care about shit! He didn't care about mom and he sure didn't care about me!" Inari screamed.

SLAP

"How dare you!" Tsunari sudden appearance took them by surprise. "Your father loved you more than anything! How can you say that? He died for us"

Inari turned back to look at his mother. Tsunami's tears were rolling down her face, her right hand trembled and she held it with her left one.

Inari's eyes widened and he paled. He raised his hand, held his cheek for a minute then ran out of the house.

"I'm sorry to ruin the meal." Naruto looked down apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Naruto. He's getting worse and I don't know how to reach him anymore. They were so close before and now he can't even stand to hear his loved us both." She looked at her hand. "I never slapped him."

"Don't worry, I'll go get him."

'Eh?"

"Leave it to me. You'll see. I will bring him back."

Naruto ran outside, before she could say anything else and followed the brat to his tree hideout at the back of the house. He easily walked up the tree where he heard Inari.

The kid sat on the floor in the corner with his knees bent, arms crossed over his knees and head buried in his arms. He was crying but glared up at Naruto as soon as he heard him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Can't do that, your mom needs you back."

"No she doesn't! Go do your heroics, you big damn hero! Go die and leave me alone!"

"Can't do that. I can't die until I become Hokage, best Hokage even. So, no can do."

"Ugh, you're such a cocky asshole!"

"And your such a annoying little turd."

They glared at each other for a while, before turning their heads in the opposite direction. After another long silence, Naruto turned.

"Come on brat. Your mom needs you back."

"She doesn't understand. She still defends him. How can she still believe him? He was so stupid."

"Your father did what he thought was best. I don't think he wanted to be a hero. He just wanted to protect you."

"Stupid."

"My godfather says, people mess up. Fathers don't know everything and can make mistakes. Your father did what he thought was best at the time." Naruto grabbed his belly unconsciously. "Even if it kind of screw you over or makes your life hard. That doesn't mean he didn't love you. He wanted to protect you and the town. I doubt he wanted to die, but he was willing to do it for you and your mom.."

Inari sniffled.

"He would be sad that you don't want to remember him, or you take it out on your mom."

"I don't."

"She was crying too, you know. Big fat tears. I'm sure she feels bad, lonely.

"Shut up!. I'm gonna talk to her." Inari stood up quickly and went to the door. "Don't look so smug, you big damn hero. Stay here."

"Whatever, you damn brat."

Naruto saw Inari climb down and go through the back window into his house.

"Why does he have to make everything so damn hard."

He walked down the tree and used the same open window to get in the house, when he heard murmurs, then Tsunami scream from the front of the house.

Inari was already outside before the blond could shout for him to stop. He ran outside and saw a bunch of mercenaries surrounding them. A couple had grabbed and were dragging Tsunami away. Inari was trying to punch the ones around him as a big guy with a big sword laughed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two clones went to help Inari and two other clones tried to follow the ones with Tsunami, but the guy with the big sword cut them in half, popping them. The two mercenaries dragged Tsunami away. Two more came after Naruto.

Inari made a break for it, thanks to the clones and ran. The big guy smirked then went after Inari, signaling the others to attack Naruto.

 _-What a brave asshole, going after the small kid-_

Naruto sent a clone to follow Tsunami and went after the ones that stayed behind with a kick, fist combo.

The blond made a couple more clones, then threw a pepper bomb seal and left his clones to clobber the idiots and tie them down, before following the big guy. They looked like small fries

-NH-

Once away, Inari tried to turn to go after his mom, but the big guy cut him off.

"Hey, where do you think your going, you little shit!" The big guy sheathed his sword as he ran.

Inari tried to outrun him, but the mercenary reached and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his collar, laughing at the boy's struggles.

Inari turned and bit the guy on his left hand. The big guy slapped him with his right, then threw him to the floor. Angrily, he drew his sword.

"Damned brat! I was going easy on ya! We got your momma, we don't need you. Besides we'll have more fun with her."

"Don't touch her, bastard!" He glared.

The guy kicked him and laughed again. "What you gonna do punk? You a hero like yar daddy?"

Inari started to cry in impotence."Then die like yar daddy! Ha!" He rose his sword over the Inari's head.

Inari stood frozen in fear, tears going down his face. _-I'm going to die!-_

Suddenly a punch hit the guys jaw and he fell down dazed.

"Guess who, asshole? It's the big damn hero!" The blond turned and looked at Inari. "Figures, he has a glass jaw. You okay? Oi?"

Inari could not say anything and just stared at the blond ninja. Suddenly he pointed behind Naruto to the big guy standing back up.

Naruto turned "Coward, fighting women and children!"

"You'll pay for that, you shit. Fear my sword." The guy started swinging his big sword back and forth menacingly in front of him. Twirling it like it weighed nothing. "You will die painfully!"

Naruto looked at the guy, rolled his eyes, shook his head slightly and very quickly started condensing blue energy on his hand.

The man took one step and repeated. "Die!

"RASENGAN!"

The Rasengan hit center mass and the swordsman flew back unceremoniously, until he hit a tree and fainted dead on the spot.

"Am so scared…" He said theatrically _-Quick draw! Wait until I tell Ero-sannin about this!-_ The blond smiled. _-I'm glad he insisted until I could do it one handed-_

Suddenly the memories of his clone hit him and his eyes widened in surprise. The clone following Tsunami made a clone to follow the kunoichi, then popped itself out, so Naruto could get his memories.

"Hikari-chan" He mumbled in awe.

He shook himself and looked at Inari who was still frozen in place, looking awestruck at him. "Come on brat. Your mom's fine, let's go to the house.

Inari just nodded and followed Naruto.

-NH-

The kunoichi ran as fast as she could, a Naruto clone closing in behind her. Her Byakugan had let her see Naruto mumbling her name and make a clone to follow.

"Hikari-chan, wait! Stop!"

She ran even faster attempting to avoid the upcoming confrontation.

"Hikari-chan!"

The clone made a few signs, creating a strong gust of wind, that made her lose her balance. The girl toppled from the tree head first.

"NO!" The blond screamed in a panic.

The kunoichi flipped in midair, landing on her feet lightly and faced her pursuer.

"Whew! I thought the boss was going to kill me. That was very graceful." The clone stood in front of her with a slight blush and his hand on the back of his neck. "Sorry,Hikari-chan, but you were running so fast! I couldn't think of anything else to slow you down. Didn't mean to make you fall. Sorry."

"Why do you call me that?" The girl bluffed.

"Eh? Your name. Silly." The clone tilted its head in confusion. "Why are you running away anyway? That was a good save of Tsunami. Thanks. Why didn't you tell me you were a kunoichi? A strong one too. That's so cool! Did the old man hire you too? Disbelieving ass! Pfft. We showed him! We showed all those small fries too!"

The blond laughed before continuing. "Awesome! Now we can do the mission together. Let's rescue the bridge!" The clone nodded its head excitedly. "Well? Come on? Is your brother a ninja too?" The excited clone's questions were nonstop.

The kunoichi stood frozen, no use in pretending and looked down. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your hair!" He pointed. "Two colors."

"Ah." The kunoichi's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sure the boss was very surprised, I was. You should have mentioned it, but you can make it up to him. Your food is amazing. And we can fight together! You said you just moved here. I know, maybe, maybe, you can join us in Konoha. You don't have a hitai-ate. Come on! I can even show you Ichiraku's!"

The clone's agitation turned to concern at her silence. He waved his hands in front of her. "Hey? Yes? Okay?"

"We do not always got what we want. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She sighed.

"Eh?" The clone leaned in and tilted it's head in confusion.

The kunoichi delivered a quick Juken strike to the clone's abdomen which made the clone dispel in a poof. A tear escaped the lower edge of her mask down her face, she wiped it before turning around with one last look back and left.

-NH-

The blond shinobi was helping out Tsunami when he felt the clones memories return. His stomach dropped as he clenched his teeth and curled his hands into fists. He needed to follow her.

 _-Why are you running, Hikari-chan?-_

He made a couple of clones and got Tazuna's family to a secure backup hideout.

"Wait here, they will protect you, I will go help the old man and the bridge!"

As he turned, he heard Inari's voice.

"Thanks, Thanks for saving mom and me."

The blond turned and saw Inari looking to the side with a slight blush on his face.

"Your welcome. I was just doing my job and Hikari-chan saved your mom. I told you. I don't break my word and I won't stop until you're all safe. Now stay with my clones and watch over your mom."

"I can't do anything."

"Yes you can! Just keep watch and make sure nobody sneaks back here. You're just afraid to try. You won't know what you can do until you try. My clones will assist." Inari never looked at him. "Are you going to let them sneak back in and take your mom?

Inari head snapped back and he scowled at Naruto, who smiled back then ruffled his hair..

"Exactly! You're a good guy after all. Everyone's afraid of something. My godfather also says a hero faces his fears, that's all. It doesn't have to be something big. that's why ya hired us, for the big stuff. I don't want you to do something stupid, neither would your dad. Just help your mom. See ya!"

"Be careful!"

"Pfft! Don't worry, remember what I said. Future hokage here!"

Inari saw Naruto run towards the bridge and felt his mother embrace him from behind.

"Mom, I can't just do that. Dad would want us to do our best too, right."

Tsunami nodded.

"What are you planning? The boss will not like that." A clone commented.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

"Oh, boy. The boss is gonna be pissed."

"We still gotta protect him."

"Yep."

"Let's go then. Follow me!" Inari shouted.

-NH-

The rest of team seven was at the bridge watching Tazuna. Kakashi was glad he had let Naruto sleep in, the kid was half asleep over his food last night and deserved some rest after the continuous Kage Bunshin use. Thanks to the clones and the villagers the work on the bridge had progressed nicely and was almost done.

 _-I hope Naruto gets here soon. The attack should be any…. Here we go-_

The Jonnin was midbridge when he felt a frisson in the air and barely had time to the mist thickened. He dodged as the mist parted with a whoosh.

"Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna."

"Ha, ha, ha! Good battle senses Copy Ninja. Time to finish what we started." The blade could be seen this time, as it appeared through the mist, trying to slice Kakashi.

Kakashi twisted and flipped back several times. He kicked the sword on its flat side as he landed and it kept coming after him. The Copy Ninja dodged, flipped and somersaulted around the appearing and disappearing blade.

He picked several pipes on each arm, holding them as metal forearm guards and passed a current through them to fortify them.

"Ha, ha, my Kubikiribocho is thirsty. Those pipes won't last."

The swordsman again swung at Kakashi who blocked with the pipes once more. They both looked at the growing nicks on the pipes. The swordsman smirked as they jumped away from each other. Kakashi jumped on the water and moved away from the bridge.

"That won't help you." The swordsman smiled at the Copy Ninja's attempt to separate him from his target and the bridge, following him. _-My tools will take care of the target-_

-NH-

Sasuke and Sakura were covering Tazuna when a mellow monotone voice came from the mist.

"Please leave now. Just let us finish our mission and we will leave in peace."

"Tch, we have a mission too."

"If you don't leave, I will fight you. Sensei wills it and I'm the enforcer of his will."

"We can't go against Kakashi-sensei either" The pinket interjected.

"I do not want to fight you. Leave."

"Tch, well I want to fight you."

"So be it."

"Tch, shut up and fight already."

Several senbon flew towards the duo as a masked figure materialized from the mist. They parried the senbon and stood guard before the bridgemaker.

"Finally, let's do it."

-NH-

Naruto sped through the forest torn. He wanted to follow Hikari but the appearance of those men meant the attack on Tazuna was imminent. He needed to return to his team, they were his priority. He also promised Inari and he would not let Tazuna get hurt.

 _-Why did you run after helping us?-_

That was the question that kept going through his mind even as he sped towards the bridge.

She had headed in this direction, so he kept an eye out for her. Her uniform was tantalizingly familiar. He felt he had seen it and was trying to remember but like the wind it kept eluding him.

She did help Inari and Tsunami, maybe if he was lucky, she was heading to the bridge and would help them again.

Yes, that had to be it. She knew he could deal with the other riffraff and he would see her at the bridge.

 _-Yes! Now to convince her to return to the Leaf together!-_ He smiled and increased his pace.

-NH-

Hinata sped to the bridge and activated her Byakugan again and her heart drop to her stomach.

 _-NO! They're already fighting. I didn't make it in time-_

She felt nauseous, even as her body continued to run nonstop. She was too late. Even if she told sensei of the men's dirty hostage trick, he would not back down once the fight started. She really did not have anything solid against Gato, despicable as he was.

"I'm sorry, Naruto but I can't abandon my family. I hope you stay away from the bridge."

-NH-

Sasuke ran to the masked ninja, kunai in hand. The masked boy easily sidestepped him, blocking him senbon in his right hand and tried to stab him with another senbon on his left. Sasuke turned around quickly and kicked the masked one, who flipped backwards landing on his hands and kicked Sasuke in his side.

Sasuke grabbed his opponents foot, pulling it as he fell. The masked ninja pushed off with his hands, using the momentum to turn and tried to kick Sasuke over the head with his other leg. Sasuke was forced to let go as he rolled and got on his feet at the same time as his opponent who continued to do back flips until he was on his feet also.

They ran towards each other and continued to exchange and parry blows to one another, much like their sensei's were doing on the water.

The exchange continued, blows and parries, kunai versus senbon, each one faster than the next in a deadly dance without a clear victor. The fight moved them to the center of the bridge away from Tazuna and Sakura who were on the edge of the bridge facing the town.

"I'm impressed, it seems your speed is close to mine."

"Tch." Sasuke launched forward throwing several kunai's at his opponent which he easily parried. Sasuke used the distraction to throw himself at his enemy kunai in hand, only to be blocked by two senbon held on the masked ninja's right hand.

"There's more than one way to fight and your speed doesn't match mine. He started making one handed signals with his right hand. "One hundred needles of pain!"

Sasuke jumped and dodged backwards avoiding most of the needles, panting he got one out of his thigh and one out of his arm.

 _-If I can't beat this no-name ninja, how can I beat Itachi-_

He threw himself back in the fray launching more kunai's, as he approached he inhaled deeply and jumped high, "Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu(Fireball).

Haku dodged. "Hyoton:Ice Spears."

A large puddle of water splashed loudly on the floor as the jutsus collided and cancelled each other. They looked at each other and started fighting again but now it was Fire versus Ice.

-NH-

Sakura looked at the battle before her eyes with concern. Sasuke was barely holding his own against the ice user. Kakashi-sensei was lost in the mist but she could hear their clashes. She was sure Kakashi-sensei would beat the swordsman however he would not be able to .

She had to do something, but could not leave the bridge builder. Her eyes teared up as she realized she was unable to reach him again. Always wanting to help, always offering support that never reached him. She had promised him. She had to do something.

 _~Flashback~_

Sakura watched the prince of the school from a distance. She had always admired his dignified air. He was so handsome and from such a distinguished clan. A genius. He was simply above the rest. A true prince. Ah, she could almost see him on his white horse.

-Ah, so dreamy-

He was always aloof, she sighed, but since the Uchiha tragedy, he had closed himself off completely. She watched him stare at the pier in the distance. Her shining prince became dark. He needed help, a hand, someone who understood him and accepted his pain.

-That's me- She would save him, her love would save him.

Naruto was such a brute. Always targeting him with his pranks. Couldn't he understand? Sasuke needed help.

"And I will help him."

Even Ino, her so called friend who stood out without trying, tried to become his friend without success. He was not swayed that easily.

 _-Stupid, Ino-pig-_

Ino had only showed interest after her. She was a rotten friend and she would not forgive her.

She had to do something to bridge the gap and become Sasuke's friend, then girlfriend. She smiled.

She tried talking to him but he always ignored her. Letters, he tore them. Gifts, he threw them out. She sat next to him, nothing.

And then that idiot, Naruto ask her out. -Dumbass- At least it was only a couple of times and he stopped quickly. He was crass, loud and obnoxious. The farthest thing from a prince. She did not want Sasuke to misunderstand. She was committed to her prince.

This time her plan would work. He would be dazzled by her bento and they would become friends. She could help him then.

The pinket looked at the bento and sighed.

She had tried to learn how to cook, but it did not go well. She followed her mother's recipes but they always went wrong or burned or both. Cooking wasn't one of her natural skill sets.

She sighed again. She got her mother to make her a bento. This had to work. She felt like she was cheating but everything was fair if they became friends. She could always learn to cook later.

She smiled and took several steps, making her presence known..

Sasuke turned. _-About time she showed herself. What now?-_

"Sasuke-kun. Hi!"

"Ugh."

"Hi! I wanted to bring you a meal. You have probably been practicing all day, like usual and need something to eat. Here. It's homemade."

Sasuke swatted her hand and the food spilled on the floor. "I don't need that. Leave me alone."

"You need friends. I want to be your friend or more. I mean… err friends."

"I don't need that. Bonds are unnecessary, stupid even."

"What do you need? I want to help you Sasuke. I mean it."

He looked at her in silence, studying the idiotic girl in front of him. "You want to help?"

She nodded her head.

"Then go away. I don't need anyone's help. I just need to kill someone."

"I'll help you, somehow."

"Huh."

"I will get stronger. I will help you!"

He turned and walked away silently.

"It's a promise. I will help you. One way or another, you'll see. I will help you. I WILL!"

Sasuke stopped for a minute then continued without turning back.

Sakura cried as she picked the bento box. "You'll see."

She started studying even more seriously than before, becoming the number one kunoichi of the class. She took healing classes, in case Sasuke got injured and learned how to box. Punching was easy for her. She would impress Sasuke and he would acknowledge her. Then he would fall in love with her.

 _~End of Flashback~_

Her hands sweated and her body shook as she watched the fight. She had to do something.

 _-Sasuke-kun, I will reach you-_

She jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Tazuna who nodded with a serious look in his face.

"Just leave me a knife and go help your teammate. This is my fault and my fight. I can at least defend myself. I'm old but not decrepit or beaten yet." He smiled slightly with determined eyes. "Go."

The pinket smiled as she teared up slightly. "Thanks." She nodded and handed him two of her kunais before running to the fight. Trying to approach silently to no avail.

-NH-

Sasuke panted from the strain and felt like he had run all day. The masked guy was fast and his ice blocked his fire. He saw Sakura approach the guy from behind. He ran to the guy but he still felt the attacks and avoided both, jumping then covering the floor in a slight ice film that made Sakura slip and collide into Sasuke.

They rolled out of the way as he threw more senbons.

"What do you think, you're doing?"

"Helping you."

"I don't need help."

"I don't care. I told you, I would show you I was serious."

"Tch."

"Keep him busy."

Sakura threw several kunais as Sasuke shot several fireball's to melt the ice on the floor,then straight at the masked stranger.

Haku avoided the kunai and the fireball. Sasuke starting replacing himself with several logs to avoid the ice and the senbons.

Sakura picked up a log and threw it at Haku who stepped into the middle of the fallen logs. Sasuke threw multiple fireballs setting them on fire.

Haku made several ice pellets to counter the fire. Sasuke attacked with another fireball from behind. Before it hit, several water pellets put it all out.

"Mizu peretto!" Was heard. Hinata was happy to have made it in time for their sneak attack and jumped to reach him and they stood back to back.

"Thanks for the support, imouto. Although, I'm hurt at your lack of confidence."

"I believe in you,but you're never alone."

Haku smiled behind his mask. He still did not want his sister to fight her friend, it was time to end this. He faced Sasuke again. "I'm sorry but it's time to get serious." He whispered to Hinata. "Keep her busy."

Hinata ran towards the pinket who tried to punch her. The bluenette dodged,twirled and kicked her on the side, making her fall down.

Haku made some hand signals calling "Hyoton:Demonic Ice Mirror Crystals" Suddenly multiple ice mirrors formed on the ground, then rose to form a large dome around Sasuke.

"Surrender and nothing bad will happen to you or your team. I promise."

"Who would believe the enemy? Tch, I want to fight you. Fighting strong enemies is my path to destroying that man. I will be the strongest. Now shut up and fight! I'm tired of your crap."

"So be it." Haku started to move between the mirrors too fast to follow, then started pelleting Sasuke with senbons and Ice pellets.

"Ugh, he's too fast. I can't follow."

-NH-

Naruto noticed the mist as he approached the bridge and knew the fight had started. He could hear the metallic weapon clashes. He kept running and called a breeze to dispel the mist. He saw Kakashi sensei fighting the swordsman on the water farthest from him. They seemed to be evenly matched.

He turned to the bridge and froze.

-NH-

Sakura rolled on the floor then jumped to a stand and faced the masked kunoichi.

"Mizu:Uo Tsuba/Fish Spit" A water blast came out of the kunoichi's mouth and almost hit Sakura who dodged at the last minute, slipping on the water. The kunoichi approached and tried to touch her but Sakura's slip on the water let her evade her touch.

Hinata cursed inwardly. She tried to disrupt her tenketsu to incapacitate her after Tsuba but she had luckily avoided it. Using Tsuba instead of Mizu Peretto was a mistake but she did not want to hurt the other girl.

She could feel Sensei's disapproval if he saw her fight. He would know she was not fully trying.

 _-I can't let her escape. Haku and Sensei are counting on me-_

She took a deep breath and ran towards the pinket. "Suiton:Mizu Shuriken."

Sakura avoided the sharp water shuriken, unable to return to Sasuke's side. -I just have to get close enough to punch her out. And avoid the water projectiles, shit-

"Mizu Peretto" The combination were drawing her in closer. The pellets were hard and might break ribs but would not kill her. Once close she would knock her out with a well placed Juken and then to help Haku-niisan.

She kept firing continuously, the great water source guaranteed her the advantage. Hinata danced around the pinket as she tried to punch her. She raised her hand juken ready in victory when disaster struck. She was thrown back, against the rail, hard. She shook her head then looked up in horror.

-NH-

Moments before

Naruto looked at the bridge frozen, as the mist continued to disperse.

-Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump-

His heart thumped deafeningly on his ears. His palms were sweaty and he closed them into tight fists.

 _-NO!-_

His vision was a hazy light red as he saw Hikari fighting Sakura.

 _-NO!-_

It was a lie.

 _-NO!-_

It had to be a lie.

 _-NO!-_ -

She got confused on the side, yes. She was confused.

The red haze intensified.

 _-Nope, she lied to you-_

 _-NO!-_

 _-Played you like a moron-_

 _-NO!-_

 _-Doesn't even like you-_

 _-NO!-_

 _-Nobody likes you. You know that. Not even your teammates-_ -

His eyes teared and his nails dug into his palms so tightly, his palms started to bleed.

 _-It was all a lie. A LIE-_

 _-Why? Why?-_

 _-Does it matter? They always lie to you-_

 _-LIAR, another liar-_

 _-Yes, liars. It's payback time-_

 _-I HATE LIARS!-_

The red haze grew and unknown to him so did his canines and his nails.

 _-Make them sorry-_

 _-LIAR-_

 _-Make them bleed-_

 _-Fucking liar-_ He screamed "AAARGH!"

-NH-

Kakashi heard the scream, - _-Naruto? It's deeper somehow-_ He turned worried and was almost cut in two by the swordsman. Only his battle honed instincts saved him.

"Too late to worry about your tools, or the bridge builder. My tools are best." Zabuza gloated, then smirked. "Your fight is with me. Pay attention or let me finish you."

Kakashi shook his fears aside. He had to trust his students. "We'll see."

-NH-

Naruto jumped on the bridge, still screaming, making two clones as he landed.

One of his clones jumped in front of Sakura as Hinata lounged forward. Hinata"s eyes bulged in recognition, unable to stop her strike. The clone dispelled as Hinata hit it.

Naruto came up behind Hinata, grabbed her forearm, spun and threw her back. She rolled on the floor, landing hard against the rail.

She looked up at Naruto's angry horror.

 _-Naruto-kun-_ Her stomach rolled in knots, nauseous, as her palms sweated. She stared at him unable to move, she felt his anger directed all at her.

The other clone ran towards Sasuke and Haku. "I'll help the teme."

Sakura followed the clone. _-I have to help Sasuke-_

"Naruto-kun" Hinata

"Don't call me that! LIAR! Only friends can call me that."

Hinata's shoulder slumped, nodded; then stood up quietly, tears running behind her mask..

"Was it funny? Lie to the moron. Get info, hum? Was that it? Spying?"

Hinata just looked at him, unsure of what to say. _-It's all over-_

"Can't say anything now? Spy!"

"No, I just….

"What?"

"I just…" Hinata felt his anger. It made him look savage. His fangs and nails looked so much longer. Was it part of a jutsu?

"You wanted to spy on us and I was the idiot that fell for it!" Orange goo leaked all around him, punctuating his anger and making him glow. He crouched like an animal, his fangs exposed in anger. His nails curled as claws.

Hinata looked at him. _-This is my fault,I have to say something-_

"I wanted to meet you. You probably don't remember…"

"LIAR!" He lounged in anger a gust of air ahead of him that made her lose her balance.

She rolled with it then raised her arms for a water shield."Mizu Tate no jutsu/Water Shield"

He hit the water shield and scratched it with his long nails, not quite piercing through. "I don't want to hear your lies."

She rolled away again and stood up. She looked down, her hands balled into fists as she spoke. "They're not lies. I understand, you can't believe me, but I never wanted to fight you. I…I..." She steeled herself and looked him in the face. "I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san but they are my family. I will not abandon them." Her arm stung and ached reminding her this was a fight, she made her stance. "Mizu peretto."

"Grrr" He growled as the water bullets evaporated harmlessly when they hit the orange covering.

"Suiton:Hidden in Mist no Jutsu" The mist started to gather around them again. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu." Hinata made three water clones that ran to surround Naruto.

"You can't outprank the prank king of Konoha!" Naruto laughed and pulled several pepper seals which he released in the air as he shouted. "Fuuton: Boufuu Kyouzuu no jutsu/Gale Surge Winds Jutsu."

The wind blew the mist away and Hinata crouched to avoid being blown away but the wind carried pepper dust making her eyes water. One of the clones hit Naruto from behind but the orange glowing goo absorbed the blow.

Naruto grabbed a clone by the foot and smashed her on the floor, dispelling it into a pool of water, The other clone kept it's distance firing water projectiles to little avail.

"Clones? Really? Clones?" His orange mantle grew, projecting outwards like a whip and smashed against a second water clone dispelling it; sending water everywhere.

"We will leave once we complete our mission. We don't have to fight."

"You mean, kill Tazuna? No, I won't let you murder him or anyone else. I don't go back in my word. That's my nindo way. "

"I'm sorry."

"You will be sorry for lying. Not fun when you're the target."

"I was not making fun of you!" Hinata couldn't see well but could feel his anger.

"Yeah, right."

"That is not sensei's way. He fights honorably."

"Your team are all murderers for hire!" He walked closer to the traitor.

"Not true. You don't understand."

"Tell that to Tazuna."

"I...I...I…" Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I won't abandon my team, my family."

"Neither will I abandon my team and they are not murderers."

Why did it go so wrong. She was an idiot for pretending everything would be fine. _-Sorry niisan, you were right-_ Her eyes still burned slightly from the pepper, but she also had an ace. She closed her eyes and turned on her byakugan. _-Even if he never forgives me, I won't give up either. It's also my way-_ She slowly got up and got ready.

The last water clone made a giant wave that crashed over the bridge and threw Naruto off balance. He toppled over and the clone threw several water pellets and water shuriken.

Naruto stood on his hand and used chakra to stick to the slippery bridge, his mantle absorbed the water projectiles. He then pivoted and kicked the last clone dispelling it. He pushed himself off landing on his feet. Before he knew it he was hit several times in quick succession in both arms

Hinata approached from his blind spot and closed the tenketsus on his arms, quickly jumping back as his arms fell to his sides. She got a special senbon ready to fire.

"Ouch! That shit hurt!" His anger grew as he realized he could not move his arms. "What did you do?" The orange mantle grew and bubbled with his anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The orange mantle grew even larger and seemed to burst out momentarily. "Agh!" To both their surprises he flexed his fits and started moving his arms, "Damn that hurt!"

Hinata was stunned he could move. _-That's impossible-_ She still threw her senbon but Naruto easily avoided it and ran to where she was. He grabbed her wrist again.

PAIN.

Her wrist burned in pain. She tried not to scream but the burning continued.

"What was that, shit.…"

Hinata said nothing as Naruto squeezed her wrist. Suddenly his head turned, the mantle flared and Hinata could hold the screamed no longer.

"Aaah!"

He flung her again."Grrr, BASTAAARD!" And he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Hinata grabbed her wrist and looked for Naruto. _-NO!-_ She spotted him over the ice dome.

-NH-

Sakura ran with the clone to the dome of mirrors. They could see Sasuke barely dodging multiple senbons as the masked nin quickly ran through the mirrors. He was impossibly fast inside those mirrors and they could not follow his movements.

"Let's break the mirrors, Naruto. Then Sasuke can escape"

Sakura punched and broke a couple of mirrors as the Naruto clone did the same with his kunai's.

The water in the floor froze, then slid upwards and new mirrors appeared to replace the broken ones

"It's not that easy."

Haku's hand came out from the mirror, grabbed Sakura and threw her inside. The Naruto clone tried grabbing her to no avail. He then broke another mirror but was also grabbed and thrown in, as another mirror appeared to replace the last broken one.

"Welcome, it's time to finish this."

"Dammit Sakura. Dobe, what were you thinking? You should have stayed on the outside."

"It wasn't our first choice, prick."

"It's worse in here."

The Naruto clone rolled his eyes, "Really?" Then shrugged and got several seals out.

"Tch. Maybe if we attack together, we can catch him"

"Okay."

They tried several combos with either Sasuke or Sakura trying to catch the guy as he ran from the other attacks unsuccessfully. Naruto threw his exploding seals at the mirrors, only for therm to reform. He tried covering the mirrors in his smelly dark gunk, only for the mirrors to also regenerate.

Sasuke tried to grab the masked nin while Naruto distracted him or damaged the mirrors but he was too fast. The nin just ran from mirror to mirror and kept attacking, he seemed unstoppable.

Haku looked in Hinata's direction, seeing the blond ninja glowing orange and emanating huge killer intent; before turning back to the inside of the dome. "I'm sorry but my sister needs me." He started sprinting faster, his hand coming out the mirrors shooting more and more senbons.

Sasuke and Sakura felt like pincushions, the clone had managed to avoid most of the barrage , but they were all panting. Nothing seemed to be working.

They tried one more time, Naruto screamed and threw several seals at the mirrors while Sakura punched some more on the other side making the masked nin jump out of the mirror. Sasuke predicted his jump and almost grabbed him by the ankle as the nin came out, but the guy evaded at the last minute turned and threw a concentrated attack on the now exposed Sasuke.

"One thousand needles of death!"

Sakura had also turned back to try and punch the nin, when she saw the barrage and jumped in front of Sasuke, who caught her as she clone shot multiple kunai's to cover his friends as the nin hid back in the mirrors..

"Dammit Sakura!"

"I promised to help you. At least once. I finally did it." She took a deep breath. "I didn't even think about it." She struggled to breathe. "I will always stand by you Sasuke." Her eyes closed and she went limp in his arms. Sasuke's eyes burned.

The pain burned all the way to his skull. His vision exploded in pain and he looked at Haku in contempt. Suddenly everything seem clearer and he could see Haku's moves and follow his easily through the mirrors.

 _-He will pay-_

Naruto ran to them. "How's Sakura?" He saw Sasuke shake his head and place her on the floor limp and not breathing. The clone could not believe it and tried to touch her as Sasuke stood up, making him look at Sasuke. "Teme! Your eyes. They look like Kakashi-sensei's."

 _-I finally woke my sharingan! I will avenge you too, Sakura-_

"Your right about one thing, nin. It's time to finish this." Sasuke flew at Haku even faster than before.

"Your Kekkei Genkai against mine, fine. You're still not fast enough."

The clone could hardly keep up with them as they went by like two blurs, but the nin was right, he remained a hair ahead of Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke was gasping frustrated. He still was not strong enough, even with his sharingan, he punched the soil. _-Damn it all, if I can't catch this guy, how will I catch Itachi-_

The clone started to concentrate and call the wind. If he could form a gale wind that blew the mirrors out. Sasuke would have a chance. He spun as he called the wind and released it as he spun.

"Fuuton:Boufuu Kyouzuu no jutsu/Gale surge winds."

The dome shook, the lower mirrors cracked and fell,causing the dome to start collapsing.

Sasuke jumped as soon as the mirrors cracked, he got close and cut the boy's arm, but Haku pivoted, kicking him. "Hyoton:Peretto/Ice pellets." Sasuke was peppered by tons of ice pellets, "A thousand needles of death" then multiple senbons targeted his legs and he fell back on the floor.

Haku remade the mirrors and targeted Naruto. "A thousand needles of death." Haku peppered the clone which caused it to pop.

Haku turned to Sasuke, who was struggling to get up even his legs shook, then fired his final senbons."Do not fear. You fought well and shall be rewarded. You will understand later. Perhaps in the future things can change between us."

Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration, his legs felt like jelly and his body felt numb. _-Why can't I get stronger. WHY?-_

As the senbon where about to hit, the floor shook again and they were blown back by the strongest wind yet, which seemed to howl in its' intensity, followed by heat which melted the top of the dome..

-NH-

Naruto looked at Hikari in anger. _-Liar!-_ His mind suddenly received his clones memories, his teammates dead, bleeding, and everything went red.

Naruto heard Hikari scream, but all he could see was his teammates. He let loose of his hate.

"GRRR! BASTARD!"

He let her go and ran towards his new objective, sending a wave of wind. He jumped forward in a blur, landing at the top of the dome. The orange mantle emitted heat which melt through the top of the dome.

-NH-

Kakashi felt the wave of killing intent and hatred. "Youki" _-But that's impossible unless...Naruto's seal!-_ He tried to turn to the bridge only to be stopped by the swordsman again.

"Not so fast copy ninja." The swordsman attacked again, pressing his momentary advantage. _-What the hell is that malice killing intent? Dammit, what are you guys doing?-_

Kakashi cursed as he blocked the attack. _-Hang on Naruto, I'm coming. Hang on!-_

They looked at each other as they both made water dragons and let them fly. Both had one thought in mind.

 _-I need to finish this fast-_

-NH-

The heat melted the mirrors and Naruto dropped to the middle of the dome.

"Rrrrr"

Haku looked at the blond ninja crouched on the floor like an animal. The killing intent was almost asphyxiating and made him want to run if not for his concern over his sister and sensei.

 _-What happened to him-_

The blond looked at him with hatred and growled again as the orange mantle and the heat continued to grow. The blond's facial markings grew larger making him look like a rabid wild animal. The mantle started to protrude from his back and head like deformed tail and animal ears.

"What are you?"

"Grrr" He jumped in a second and was in front of Haku's mirror.

Haku jumped out of the mirror in the nick of time as the blond smashed his mirror. The blond turned swiftly and grabbed Haku by the ankle throwing him to the center of the dome. The blond jump after him and threw a punch.

"Hyoton:Tate no jutsu/Ice Shield." Haku quickly put an ice barrier.

The barrier could not withstand the force or the heat and shattered in small punched again hitting Haku full force in the torso. Haku flew through the mirrors and rolled several times on the floor. The tail grew swung and broke the mirrors behind him.

Haku took several deep breath as he tried to get up despite the pain and dizziness. He started coughing blood and the skin on his stomach burned.

Naruto roared again, the youki destroying the rest of the mirrors.

"Dobe! Damnit be careful." He slowly crawled to Sakura's body and covered her. -When the hell did that idiot get this strong? How?-

The dome collapsed as Haku struggled to get up. Hinata saw the dome collapse and ran faster to the fight. _-No, no, no!-_

The blond jumped towards Haku again.

"Hyoton: peretto."

The mantle seemed to absorb the ice missiles as he approached Haku walking on his four extremities.

Haku jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain. "A thousand needles of death."

Some senbons melted but a lot of senbun struck the blond who roared in anger, unfazed. He sprinted the remaining distance and stood in front of saw in horror the wounds healing instantaneously with smoke coming from his wounds as soon as the senbons fell. The blond grabbed Haku's left arm, squeezed then twisted with a sick crunch.

"Aaagh." Haku looked at his awkward angled forearm. Broken. but the pain continued to grow as the blond held onto his arm and squeezed again. The burning went on and on. Haku felt like passing out from the intense pain.

The blond raised his right arm, punching him in the face making his mask break and fall off. He raised his arm again and clawed at his chest, drawing blood. He raised his arm one last time pointing to his chest again, palm straight,claws out.

 _-Sorry, Imouto. I was not strong enough to see our dream. Sorry sensei-_

"Grrr"

"Go ahead. I'm a failure to my sensei and imouto. I failed my purpose. End it."

"NOOO!" Hinata reached the scene and saw Naruto about to stab Haku "Don't!" She jumped in between them, arms stretched out. "Please, please don't kill him. This is my fault. Please, Uzumaki-san. Please."

Naruto looked at her without moving.

Hinata stood still, pleading.. Naruto was too strong, Haku was injured. If she continued the fight, Naruto might kill Haku and she could not run that risk. She slowly raised her hands palms facing Naruto and slowly lifted them up to her face, to her mask. Lifting it to the top of her head, finally facing him. "Please, spare him."

Naruto tilted his head with fangs bared.

"Imouto, escape! I failed. Don't risk yourself.

"Shut up, idiot niisan." She never lost eye contact with Naruto while she chastised her brother. "This is my fault, Naruto. Please, don't hurt him. I'm the liar not him."

Naruto growled at the word liar.

"Dobe, what are you waiting for? Kill them both, they killed Sakura."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then back at the siblings. Hinata followed his line of sight then looked back at Naruto again.

"Uzumaki-san. She's not dead. I know my brother and he only drugged them. Probably tried drugging you too. He did it for me. He did not kill anyone. This is my fault." Her eyes teared up. "Don't take him from me, he's my precious family. Remember we fight for our precious persons. I fight for them. Please don't take them away."

"Imouto, get out of here, run!"

"Grrr." He looked at Haku and leaned towards the wounded nin.

"I will not run, niisan."

Naruto's eyes rose to meet hers again.

Haku coughed and fell down. Hinata quickly grabbed and hugged him, then turned her face towards Naruto again.

"Please. They are not dead." She looked in Haku's pocket and pulled some very small envelopes. "She extended her hand to Naruto. "Here. This is the antidote. If anyone must pay, let it be me."

"Imouto!"

"Kill me, I'm the liar, not him."

Hinata turned back to Haku. "You saved me, now it's my turn. No debate, silly precious niisan." Hinata turned her tear stained face to Naruto and slowly stood. "This is the antidote. Please spare my brother, I will try to talk to sensei and if you need blood, you can have mine."

Naruto looked at her crying and was confused. Someone had to pay.

 _-Tears are useless. No one helps you even if you cry-_

"Please. My blood should be enough."

 _-Blood?-_ He looked at her confused. _-Blood?-_

His hands were covered in blood, the figure on the floor bleeding profusely from his chest. He shook his head. _-Did he want blood?-_

He looked at his hands and they were not covered in blood. He had some on his nails but not bad. Why did he think they were?

 _-Hurt them, they hurt you-_

He stared confused, they were not bleeding. Who was bleeding?.

 _{~Everyone makes mistakes~}_

The wound would not stop bleeding, it was difficult to see the body because of all the blood.

{~It's okay, kid~}

The bleeding was getting worse. Why?

There was blood everywhere. Blood? Suddenly the vision cleared and he saw Ero-sannin bleeding from his chest, trying to smile. {~It's okay, kid~}

Naruto started to hyperventilate.

Bleeding, bleeding everywhere because of him. Ero-sannin stopped moving and smiling but continued to bleed. He looked at his hands in horror.

Ero-sannin was bleeding because of him,

 _-NOOO!-_

The vision filled him with terror and he stumbled backwards, falling on his buttocks. He did not want blood. No. He never wanted blood. He hurt Ero-sannin, that way.

He continued to gasp heavily, hyperventilating.

 _-No! Not again!-_ He did not want that ever again.

He started sweating and felt nauseous. His body ached everywhere. He blinked _-What happened?-_

He looked around confused, trying to get oriented, he saw Hikari, yes, Hikari was at the bridge, fighting Sakura, then blurriness. He shook his head, slowing his breathing and saw Hikari in front of him, then he looked around as the fight slowly returned to him.

He saw Hikari crying in front of him. Her brother was bleeding on the floor and in the distance where Sasuke next to Sakura's body. He looked back at Hikari who stood in front of him with her hand extended to him. She had something in her hands but all he could see was the ugly burn in her forearm.

 _-Oh, Kami, I did it again. I'm still a monster. Ero-sannin, I failed again-_

Hinata was shocked to see the mantle disappear as Naruto fell backwards and he started looking around scared. Why was he scared? He won. He looked confused, lost. Would he accept the deal?

"This is the antidote, Uzumaki-san. I can try it if you want me too but they need it more than I and there's only so much. She's not dead. It's like what we used on sensei."

Naruto shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No time for recriminations now. He will talk with Ero-sannin again but if Hikari was telling the truth and this was an antidote…

"Sakura is not dead?"

Hikari shook her head. "I know you have no reason to believe me but I swear on my family this is the truth. Spare niisan, please."

"I'm...I'm not going to kill him. That was,uh. I was angry, very angry."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. Here." She bowed to him, offering the antidotes on outstretched hands..

Naruto cleared his throat. "I'm still mad you lied but not that level angry. And stop doing that. I'm not some lord."

Hikari slowly lifted her head, handing the packets to Naruto before kneeling down to tend to her brother.

Naruto grabbed the packets and made a tight fist which he brought to his chest. Hikari confused him so much. But he would not be suckered again. He was still mad, she was a liar. An enemy..

"Don't try anything. You won't escape. I'm just going to give them the antidote."

"I won't" She continued tending Haku without turning to him.

"It better be an antidote."

"It is."

"My sister doesn't lie." Pant.

"You don't know your sister very well."

"You" Haku tried to get up but Hinata stopped him.

"It's okay, niisan." She used a few senbon to make a forearm splint and put some numbing herbs on his arm, which felt better. Haku saw the blond go to his teammates and give them both the antidote.

"Moron! You shouldn't have given it to him, imouto."

"He would not calm down any other way. We lost anyway and I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry. I should…"

"Don't worry about it niisan. It's not your fault, it's mine. I knew better."

"I can't lose you either Imouto. Please remember that."

She tried to smile but her lips trembled and her eyes would not stop tearing,

"Baka niisan."

-NH-

Naruto kneeled in front of Sakura and Sasuke. He gave Sasuke an envelope then opened the other putting it over Sakura's mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dobe. You take their shit word."

Naruto looked back at the siblings helping each other, then back at Sasuke.

"Hikari might be a liar, but she cares for her brother. I don't think she would risk any retaliations against him. And in case you didn't notice. Sakura's dead, It can't get any worse than dead. This might be her one chance. I'm taking it. If she gets better, you can take yours."

"Tch."

The blond forced the contents down Sakura's mouth and waited.

They looked at each other then back at Sakura.

The pinket twitched, and the boys jumped back. She shook, then took a deep gasping breath. Her breathing normalized after that. They leaned forward as she opened her eyes.

Sakura looked at the faces of her concerned teammates confused. She felt fatigued and looked at them. "What?"

"You're back."

"What?" She saw Naruto stare dumbfounded as Sasuke swallowed the contents of a tiny envelope. She remembered the fight. She protected Sasuke then blank.

She tried to sit up and Naruto helped her. Sasuke just watched her silently. She looked around and saw the siblings in the distance recognizing them. She looked at the bridge's end and saw Tazuna smiling and waving at them. She felt very confused.

"What happened? Thanks for saving me, Sasuke-kun." She saw Naruto tense. "Naruto, you too. Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's still fighting."

"Spill dobe. What the fuck was that? How did you get that strong?"

Naruto shrugged nervously but before they could continue talking several shadows surrounded them.

-NH-

Kakashi was getting more and more worried for his students the longer they fought. He was getting tired of their spars too. He was able to keep up and had copied his water dragon again and other jutsus. But he needed a finishing strategy.

The copy ninja summoned his dogs again and they attacked, Zabuza swung his swords and the dogs could not get close.

Kakashi did several fireballs as his dogs jumped into the water. He did the dragon water jutsu which was easily parried by the swordsman.

"My Kubikiribocho is much stronger than that. Like I said, I only collect the best weapons."

Kakashi made a fist and electricity sparked from his fist. The dogs jumped out of the water suddenly surprising Zabuza then bit each of his extremities, pinning him in place.

The sound of a thousand birds chirping came out of his hand as an electric blade appeared. "This is the end."

"My tools will finish my job."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Twenty small white fast missiles hit the dogs and Zabuza. The dogs yipped, letting Zabusa go. He leaned forward on one knee panting. He was bleeding from all his extremities especially his left arm.

"I object. He's my prey and only I get to kill him. Right sword guy,"

Kakashi jumped out of the way,dispelling his dogs who were still whimpering. in pain. Zabuza grabbed his left arm and turned to see the crazed bone user that had been tracking him before.

More explosions came from the bridge.

"Don't worry my subordinates will take care of your tools. Let's finish this. I paid a lot of money for this chance."

-NH-

A voice cut through clearance and everyone looked at the newcomers.

"I'm just interested in that little bitch." A woman in a skimpy outfit with hair that seemed to move on it's own pointed at Hikari. "Now be good little soldiers and let us take your enemy. I don't think you can fight anymore."

Hinata paled as she recognized the woman, with the long malleable hair.

-Yoru!-

 **And CUT!**

EVIL CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU time. I know you hate me, but it's too long of a chapter. You know Kesshomaru and Yoru had to make an appearance. More fights to come!

DId you like this chapter? Did you like the confrontations? I hope you understand Naruto's anger and Hinata's decision/resolve. I tried to keep them in character but they have had different paths. Now you know why Sakura learned to heal.

Also hope, you see Naruto's not nerfed, now that he let loose. More to come too

Please let me know what you think and _review!_ It keeps me motivated. Will try to update as soon as possible.

Next: Hurricane

 **Omake** :

The blond continued to ponder ways to embarrass his girlfriend.

-Her blushes are too cute-

He had decided to practice close to the Lake, so he could wear his swimming trunks, err, go for a swim. If she saw him, it would be a fortuitous coincidence.

-Very, very lucky-

Maybe, maybe he could invite her for a dip

-Mhhhhehehe-

-Pervert!-

-Am not a pervert!-

-What were you thinking, right now-

-Nothing!-

-Pervert!-

-No, I am not!-

Yes, you are!-

-Am Not-

-Yep!-

-No!-

-Yes!-

-No!-

-Yes!-

-No!-

-No-

-Yes!-

-No-  
-Yes-

-No, you are not-

-YES,I am!-

-You are not perverted-

-Yes, I AM! If I say I'm perverted, I AM! I...- The blond realized what he was ranting and turned a deep red. -I am?!-

Chibi Kyubi started rolling on the floor of the blond's mindscape. "Ha, ha, ha. You are too easy!-

-Shut up, stupid Kyubi!-

-I'm not stupid, you are-

-Yes, you are-

-No, I'm not. And are you sure you want to start that again?-

The blond pouted and turned his head away from the Bijuu.

-Calm down, don't get your shorts in wad.I came to offer you a solution. 100% guaranteed to have her at you mercy.

The blond's eyes turned to the Kyubi who nodded "Yep" and he turned his head slightly.

-Go ahead. I'm sure it's bogus but go ahead-

-If you're not interested-

-I AM, I mean I'm not but I'm...I'm just curious, yes curious about your idea, Not that interested but I am curious-

-Sure, you're not. And I'm not an orange Fox Bijuu-

-Whatever-

-Listening or not-

-Listening-

-We know she likes your muscles but never ever underestimate the power of cuteness!-

-Cuteness! I don't want to be cute!-

-You'll keep your muscles. Don't fret. But the cuteness will have her completely under your spell-

-I'm kinda listening-

The word is Hanyou-

-Eeh?-

-Ay, spare me of idiots. I can make you a Kitsune Hanyou. In other words you will have fluffy fox ears and tail-

-WHAT?-

-Breathe will you. Remember when she had bunny ears-

Naruto smiled dazedly, his eyes vacant, drooling relieving the memory.

-Pay attention, here dumbass. Don't get lost in there-

Naruto snapped back to reality, crossed his arms with his fist under his chin, thinking.

-I don't know about this-

-Whatever, I'm just saying. She will be putty under your spell. Just saying-

-Putty...fox ears...dazed Hinata...tail-

Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed.

-Will they be orange?-

-Oh for fuck's sake. I'm orange. Yes they will be orange. Do you want to or not?-

-Ok, then-

Kurama started hitting his head on the floor. -Why me? Why? Orange, that's what he's worried about orange fucking color-

-You should have said they were orange to begin with-

-Shut the fuck up or I'm not doing shit!-

-Boy, you're always so cranky-

-I'm giving you a powerful tool and you're worried about the damn color? You're too stupid to be a pervert-

-I'm not a pervert or stupid-

-Whatever! Fine! Here you go. Now get out of my sight!-

Naruto fell back and felt a burning sensation on his head, ears and in his bottom. It kept getting worse and worse, until he passed out.

He woke up and yawned loudly.

-Aaah! Must have been really tired to fall asleep in the middle of training. Boy that was a weird dream-

He yawned again. _Swish, swish_. He saw a shadow behind him and jumped around, but there was nothing there.

 _Swish, swish._ -What the hell is that?-

Something tickled his nose and he grabbed it.

It was fluffy and orange, he followed it with his hands and sure enough it was a tail.  
"I have a tail!" And promptly fainted.

Thanks to:

Neostardustdragon101: Thanks for the review. Haku is overprotective big brother. The pain will come to an end. Hope you like this chapter, let me know.

Guest1: Thanks for the review. It's part of the plan. You will see. Team 7 needs to grow, for sure. Hope you liked this chapter.

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the review. Not exactly, although that would make a great Omake. Lol. Hope you like it.

Solvdrage: Thanks for the review as always. Thanks for the kind words/praise. I want more fluffy kittens not sad kittens. Lol. Kakashi still has nightmares over the loss of his book. Lol. I'm glad you liked the NaruHina scenes. Indeed, you called it. Incoming The Feels. This was angsty kitten.

Sasuke has always been so eloquent. Lol. Just like Sakura's cooking. Lol. It was a short brawl indeed and Hinata was holding back. Lol. Yes, Daduza(Stealing that term, lov it) and Haku are best.

Omake2: Yes Naruto knows and Hinata is always a lady even when she peeps. Lol.

I will take the tomatoes over the sad kittens!

Darkangel665: Thanks for the review. Thanks for the kind words and the high praise. Blushes. Thanks. I really sweated/labored over this chapter. Hope you like it. The answers are coming. Thanks, yours as well.

Guest2: Thanks for the review. Yes, Haku dyed the front of her hair white, a la rogue. The back of her hair is her natural hair color. Therefore the 2 colors. Hope you like it.

Chewie Cookies: Thanks for the review. More cliffhangers! Hope you like the chappie.

Mrenteria99: Thanks for the review. Here's the angst and the feels! Hope you like it. Mmm, close but not quite. Lol. Please imagine more!

OfficerShadowcat: Thanks for the review. Here's part one of that answer. Hope you like the chapter & answers I have planned.

Pterofighter: Thanks for the review! This one is finally here too!. Lol. Hope you like it too. Mmm, Interesting idea about the girl. Mmm, that has possibilities. We'll see.

Saiyanvegeta1648: Thanks for the review. Here's the next one. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Laryssa1234: Thanks for the review. Yes, I'm full of surprises. Lol. Hope you like this one. It was full of angst, but everything has a purpose. Yes, Naruto has helped Hikari and vice versa. They just don't know it. Yet… Sasuke & Sakura got their own scenes here. Hope it flowed natural. Let me know what you think. I like your latest drawing and can't wait for more.

Moose892000: Thanks for the review. No more sad kittens! Blame Silent. I'm ready for dragons. Lol. Somehow, I don't think you will send them. :( lol

Tooothpastewasabisauce: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this chapter. Last chapter was needed for this one. Incoming feels and angst. Hope it still felt realistic. More to come. Funny, I always wanted to be a redhead, but not in this lifetime. Lol. I'm good, thanks. Just swamped with work, it's life. Let me know what you think.

RavenShadow: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like this one as well. Let me know what you think.

NarHina: Thanks for the review. Always appreciated. Me too, I love all those lines. Now you know how it went down. Angst. Hope you like the chapter, more to come. Good to know. Thanks. Let me know what you think.

Twigofspite: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Questions answered and more appeared. Hope you like it.

SpiceyWifey: Thanks for the review. The scarf might still make a comeback. Here's the fight. Part1. You will see, I has devious plots. Lol. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.

Guest3: Thanks for the review. The answer is in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

Me: Thanks for the review. He loves it. Lol. Let me know what you think.

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for the review! It feels odd without your reviews. Thanks. Now you know Naruto's reactions & feelings. Zabuza is a tsundere. Lol. Here's the next step. The Feels! Hope you like it, lived up to your expectations.

Guest4: Thanks for the review. Here's the next one. Let me know what you think.

Bh18: Thanks for the review! I hate to see what you will throw next. Lol. You can blame this cliffhanger on someone who challenged me to do worse. Send him your fruits! Hope you like the chapter.

Hinatasgreatestfan: Thanks for the review. Blame Silent. Lol. Thanks. I hope you like this omake and the chapter. Let me know what you think.

Agnivesh8085: Thanks for the review and the kind words. Hope you like this one as well. Let me know what you think.

Guest5: Thanks for the review and criticism. I have tried several things. Chapter 8 was also intentionally choppy, and some did not like it. Hope you stayed longer and let me know how it went. I have tried to keep evolving as the story progresses. Let me know what you think.

That pansy: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this one as well. Let me know what you think.

Unipei: Gracias por la resena. Si, mas intensa. Muchos feelings. Espero que te haya gustado. Si hubo traicion pero de Gato, ya que Kesshomaru ofrecio una recompenza por informacion sobre Zabza. Gato piensa que no tiene que pagar y hara mas dinero. O esa es su idea, aunque yo no me confiaria de Kesshomaru. Pero no era mala idea. Buena idea para el omake. Lol. Los meteorologos no se equivocaron y ahora se acerca un Huracan!

Guest6: Gracias por la resena. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este te haya gustado tambien, aunque este fue mas fuerte. En algun momento la mencionara. ;)

Unknown: Thanks for the review and the kind words. I'm glad you enjoyed it from the start. I wanted it to make you want to read and be different of course. So, I'm glad it worked. I'm glad it got you invested emotionally and my writing got to you. Hope you like the rest and this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Nightwind83: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.

Scarlettraencrove: Thanks for your review and kind words. Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think.

Boublues: Thanks for the review. Yes, the fest has started. Lol. Mine too, believe it or not. Let me know what you think.

Crimson Hawk Wolf: Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. I know you hate the cliffhnger. Blame Silent. Lol. Let me know what you think.

Magiciz2sick: Thanks for the review and the kind works. Here's the next chapter. Hope you also enjoy it. I try to keep them me know what you think.

NEXT: **HURRICANE**


End file.
